Un angel en el futbol
by brendaneko
Summary: Historia paralela de Captain Tsubasa o Supercampeones,el World Youth ya terminó y nuestros sueños siguen adelante..epilogos,Steve tiene derecho a un epilogo verdad? gracias por todo su apoyo! Como te quedo el ojo, mancillado de animecrossover
1. Default Chapter

Hola chicos, espero tener audiencia sino solo sera un gusto personal, esta es idea de un querido amigo que vive en el extranjero (Los Ã¡ngeles, es un buen lugar para deshacerse de ti) gracias por avisar que estas vivo Goji, dragÃ³n metiche, bueno antes que nada es una historia con una chica como personaje central (todas tus historias son de chicas, tenias que ser una de ellas) bien que te gustan, tratare mas que nada las historias personales y romÃ¡nticas que nos fueron solo explicadas por encimita y otras historias nuevas sin dejar a todos nuestros chicos guapos de lado( los que recuerde claro) ya que como no tengo ni la menor idea de cÃ³mo explicar un partido no me adentrare tanto en ellos solo lo mas importante y relevante y mucha mÃºsica (tas loca por los songfic) tu lo has dicho Goji, asÃ que comenzamos.

**************************************************************************** ************

Mayo, es el mes de las flores en MÃ©xico, en JapÃ³n las flores de cerezo ya debÃ an de haber terminado, pero en verdad no estaba triste de haber salido de su amado paÃ s ya que iba a otro que tambiÃ©n amaba demasiado a pesar de no haberlo conocido antes, ya que su madre siempre le habÃ a inculcado el amor que sentÃ a por su tierra natal, las circunstancias eran responsables de que fuera en ese aviÃ³n aunque ella preferÃ a pensar que era el destino, el destino querÃ a que estuviera junto a su primo Oliver y ya tenia un plan para estar siempre a su lado, todo tendrÃ a que salir bien.- Pasajeros, hemos llegado a Tokio, JapÃ³n, sean bienvenidos y disfruten su estadÃ a.- claro que lo harÃ©.- se decÃ a a si misma mientras salÃ a del aviÃ³n, al terminar el pasillo pudo observar que su tÃ a Maggie ya la esperaba pero antes de ir a Fujisawa tendrÃ a que hacer unos pendientes de su madre.

**************************************************************************** ***********

O hacia mucho calor o el entrenamiento estaba demasiado extenuante ya que Steve Hyuga sudaba como nunca, el entrenador Fleming estaba un poco molesto ( nada raro creo yo) asÃ que cuando les dijo que descansaran 10 min Steve se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un Ã¡rbol donde se reunieron con Ã©l Richard y Ralph.

.- Oye Steve ya no nos dijiste como te fue en Fujisawa, viste a ese tal Benji Price?.- pregunto Richard.- Si, lo encontrÃ© y le di su merecido, al parecer esta lesionado y no darÃ¡ mucha guerra, lo que me sorprendiÃ³ es que encontrÃ© a Tom Mizaki en esa selecciÃ³n, tal vez sea el Ãºnico con el que batallemos.- dijo este de forma cortante.

.- AsÃ que Tom ya esta en una nueva escuela, serÃ¡ grandioso verlo en el campeonato.- dijo Ralph entusiasmado, los otros dos solo lo miraron calladamente, Ralph no sentÃ a rencor por nadie, aun era demasiado pequeÃ±o, de pronto Richard fijo su mirada por detrÃ¡s de ellos.- Hey!, parece que hemos tenido publico en nuestro entrenamiento.- Steve volteo esperando ver a Price u otro chico parecido pero lo que vio lo sorprendiÃ³, de la banca que daba detrÃ¡s de la malla del campo una niÃ±a al parecer de su edad se levantaba y se dirigÃ a rumbo a la escuela, traÃ a puesto un sombrero de ala ancha con un listÃ³n de brillante color azul que ocultaba su rostro y traÃ a un elegante vestido azul con holanes blancos, no se parecÃ a a nadie que hubiera visto antes.- Debe ser alguna chica rica que se perdiÃ³.- dijo este despreciativamente.- O una admiradora nuestra.- dijo Richard con una coqueta sonrisa.- yo no me quedo con las ganas a lo mejor es una alumna nueva.- mientras decÃ a esto se puso de pie y se encamino a la escuela, Ralph tambiÃ©n se levanto y Steve no tuvo opciÃ³n mas que seguirlos, a Ã©l tambiÃ©n le daba curiosidad.

El entrenador Fleming se encontraba fumando en uno de los pasillos de la escuela que daba hacia el patio, cuando de pronto vio que una pequeÃ±a figura se acercaba hacÃ a Ã©l mirando todo a su alrededo.

r.- No puede ser, no puede ser ella, han pasado mÃ¡s de 15 aÃ±os no deberÃ a verse como tal.- tiro el cigarro y se acerco a la pequeÃ±a que miraba los trofeos de antiguas generaciones.

.- Â¿Oye Angel, donde dejaste las alas y la aureola?.- esta volteo y se encontrÃ³ frente al entrenador Fleming.- No lo sÃ©, mamÃ¡ juraba que yo las tenÃ a y como sabe mi nombre?.- la contestaciÃ³n dejo desconcertado a Fleming, esa niÃ±a deberÃ a ser su hija, era su misma imagen, tenÃ a unos hermosos ojos cafÃ© clarisÃ mos que capturaban la luz del sol, su rostro era digno de un angel por eso el siempre le decÃ a asÃ , solo el cabello era un poco diferente este era largo y rizado castaÃ±o claro con tonalidades rojizas.

.- Disculpa pequeÃ±a cual es tu nombre.- por contestaciÃ³n esta extendiÃ³ su mano derecha pero luego la bajo rÃ¡pidamente y le hizo una extraÃ±a reverencia.- DiscÃºlpeme seÃ±or, lo que pasa es que no soy de este paÃ s y aun no me acostumbro a saludar como ustedes.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de este y le tomo su mano.- no te preocupes pronto lo harÃ¡s, tu mamÃ¡ es Angie Takashi, verdad?.- Si seÃ±or y mi nombre es Angel Daniella GarcÃ a Takashi, mucho gusto, usted es el entrenador Fleming verdad?, MamÃ¡ siempre me ha hablado de usted (recuerdo que lo han nombrado Hikaru o algo por el estilo) y creo haber visto alguna foto suya...- en eso el entrenador Fleming recuerda cuando conociÃ³ a su madre, unos tipos intentaban golpearlo por su actitud siempre rebelde.

.- Eres un tonto Hikaru, crees que con ese aspecto rudo serÃ¡s un gran jugador de fÃºtbol, eres un presumido.- decÃ a un chico.- El que tu no sepas como es un balÃ³n no significa que todos seamos idiotas como tu.- contestaba este dando un fuerte puÃ±etazo en eso se escucho una voz que decÃ a.- AhÃ vienen los prefectos!.- y todos los chico se dispersaron excepto Hikaru, le gustaba molestar a los prefectos.- NUNCA cambiaras Fleming!.- se escucho una dulce voz proveniente de detrÃ¡s de unos arbustos.- prefieres golpear a entender razones, no sabia que en el fÃºtbol son tan rudos.- y una preciosa chica de larga cabellera castaÃ±a y lindos ojos apareciÃ³ frente a Ã©l.- Hola Ã¡ngel, donde dejaste las alas y tu aureola?.- Creo que donde tu olvidaste tu sentido comÃºn, hasta que ya no te dejen jugar aprenderÃ¡s, Hikaru eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero verte lastimado, me prometes no pelear y NO FUMAR a escondidas.- Ella era adivina o que?.- se pregunto el joven.- A..Angie, yo quisiera decirte...- por primera vez el se encontrÃ³ titubeando.- que tu...que tu me...- Ay Hikaru se nos va ha hacer tarde para la clase, anda vamonos.- y tomÃ¡ndolo de la mano se lo llevo corriendo de regreso al colegio.- eso habÃ a sido cuando estaban en 3Â° de preparatoria, se conocÃ an desde la secundaria y el nunca se atreviÃ³ a decirle que la amaba, hasta unos dÃ as despuÃ©s de su graduaciÃ³n se armo de valor y la fue a buscar a su casa, llevaba un anillo de promesa en su bolsillo y muchas ilusiones.- Lo siento Hikaru, Angie se fue a AmÃ©rica a estudiar diseÃ±o, no recuerdas que se gano una beca?, pero te dejo esta direcciÃ³n y este telÃ©fono para que te comunicaras con ella.- conservo ese papel durante todos esos aÃ±os pero nunca se aventuro a comunicarse con ella, era mejor asÃ , el destino sabia lo que habÃ a hecho.- Oye Ã¡ngel, y a que se debe que estÃ©s aquÃ .- Vine a recoger unos papeles de mamÃ¡, ya que ella estudio aquÃ la secundaria y la preparatoria y como nos venimos a vivir aquÃ por tiempo indefinido, he llegado yo primero para arreglar algunas cosas.- Bueno Ã¡ngel, me retiro tengo unos holgazanes de primaria que entrenar, por lo que veo tu mamÃ¡ sabe que soy entrenador eh?, oye entraras en esta escuela?.- Si seÃ±or una amiga de ella tiene un hijo en su equipo por eso se enterÃ³.- dijo ella con expresiÃ³n triste.- y lo siento nos mudaremos a Fujisawa ya que nuestra familia esta allÃ¡, cuÃ dese mucho seÃ±or.- Igualmente Ã¡ngel y tu cuida a tu mamÃ¡.- y se alejo de ella recordando los tiempos mas felices de su vida.

**************************************************************************** ************

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que el entrenador Fleming estaba hablando con esa niÃ±a, pero parecÃ a otra persona ya que se dirigÃ a a ella al parecer con mucho cariÃ±o, mientras hablaban Steve creyÃ³ reconocer a esa niÃ±a, se parecÃ a mucho a la que conociÃ³ cuando fue a retar a Benji Price, al parecer era una porrista o algo parecido, era muy linda pero parecÃ a mas un chico que una niÃ±a, acaso vendrÃ a a espiarlos?, acaso Benji Price era tan cobarde que no podÃ a venir el mismo?, en eso el entrenador se alejo al parecer muy contento y Steve pudo verla de cerca...no era quien pensaba pero bonita habÃ a sido poco, era preciosa, el no era el tipo de chicos que se alocaban con las niÃ±as como Richard, quien al parecer las hormonas habÃ an empezado a molestar, pero sabia apreciar la belleza cuando la veÃ a.

.- Que preciosidad!, Dios por favor que entre en este colegio, por favor y te prometo que yo...- decÃ a Richard fervorosamente cuando Ralph saliÃ³ de su escondite y se dirigiÃ³ directo a ella.- Angel?, en verdad eres tu?.- RALPH!.- no esperaba verte aquÃ , y ese uniforme, estas en el equipo de fÃºtbol, que alegrÃ a verte en tantos aÃ±os.- Steve y Richard observaban incrÃ©dulos como aquella niÃ±a abrazaba efusivamente a Ralph.

.- Ah maldito enano!, la conoce y jamas no la habÃ a presentado, ya vera.- Richard estaba verde de envidia y Steve se reÃ a a sus costillas.- Enano, nos puedes presentar?.- en eso Ralph se acordÃ³ de ellos y se escondiÃ³ detrÃ¡s de ella.- ah si, ellos son Richard y Steve, nuestro portero y capitÃ¡n.- Steve inclino su cabeza muy levemente y Richard tomo sus manos diciendo impulsivamente.- Vas a entrar a estudiar aquÃ , verdad?.- Lo siento, solo vine a recoger una papelerÃ a, ya que voy a vivir en Fujisawa.- dijo esta sonriendo cortÃ©smente.- Ella viene de MÃ©xico, en AmÃ©rica, es ahijada de mis padres ya que mi mama y la suya son amigas de hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Ralph aun detrÃ¡s de ella.

.- Bueno chicos, debo irme aun tengo cosas que hacer, irÃ© a tu casa pronto Ralph, adiÃ³s, gusto en conocerlos.- y dedicÃ¡ndoles una linda sonrisa se alejo, mientras Ralph la despedÃ a alegremente, Richrd lloraba por su mala suerte y Steve pensaba si esa niÃ±a entrarÃ a o en el Sn Francis o e el Newppy.

.- Oigan chicos si el entrenador Fleming regreso al campo antes.- empezÃ³ a decir Ralph.- nos matara a todos!.- acto seguido salieron corriendo.

Mientras la chica se encaminaba al auto que la esperaba, pensaba en lo interesante que seria ver jugar a esos chicos, sobre todo a Steve, ya que era demasiado bueno, pero antes de hacer su siguiente encargo debÃ a ir a una estÃ©tica para un buen cambio de look y eso la lleno de felicidad.

**************************************************************************** ************

Bueno, este es el comienzo de esta su historia, y les encargo una cosa, porfa ayÃºdenme con algunos nombres, estoy checando mis especiales y mis comics de supercampeones, pero algunos escapan de mi cabeza y recuerden...esta es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro y si de mucha diversiÃ³n y como siempre...ESPERO MUCHOS REWIEWS!.


	2. Un angel en la casa del tigre

Estamos de regreso, que les pareció el capítulo anterior ( muy tonto) Goji!!!, y como les decía Dany tiene algo en mente, que será?, bueno continuemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Daniella estaba muy molesta ya que en la estética que había ido se habían rehusado a cortarle el cabello, "es demasiado lindo para ser cortado" le habían dicho, ella ya lo sabía pues era su cabello, pero sus planes exigían que se lo cortara así que esperaría a llegar a Fujisawa para que su amiga Andrea quién también se había ido a vivir allí y que sabía cortar muy bien el cabello, se lo cortara sin preguntas y miramientos de hecho ella siempre le había dicho que cuando ella y su hermano traían el cabello corto ella también parecía un chico, hacía mucho que no recordaba a su hermano y pensó en la falta que le hacía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Steve se levanto temprano como siempre para entregar los periódicos, lo bueno que ese día no iba a la escuela ya que era sábado y podría descansar antes de irse al puesto de tallarines, al salir de la casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus hermanos (no recuerdo sus nombres lo siento) lo esperaban y los tres a coro le dijeron.- Te ayudaremos en la entrega de periódicos Hermano mayor.  
  
.- Pues siento decirles que hago 200 entregas diarias, y normalmente las hago corriendo.- repuso sonriéndoles, estaba muy contento de que sus hermanitos quisieran ayudarlo.- No importa.- dijo el mayor.- nos repartiremos 50 cada uno y terminaremos temprano.- Como terminaron en la mitad del tiempo normal, Steve les prometio comprarles algo de pastel.- Y también pan al vapor hermanito??.- pregunto su hermanita.- Lo siento, no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar tanto, después te compraré.- le prometio, Steve se sentía mal de no poderles dar todo a sus hermanitos, por eso trabajaba lo que podía y deseaba ganarse una buena beca deportiva. Cuando iban a entrar a la panadería un chico de gorra estaba a punto de salir de ella con 2 grandes bolsas, una iba mal cerrada y se salió de ella un pan al vapor, la niña al verlo caer decidió tomarlo pero una mano rápidamente se la quito de las suyas y lo arrojo a un bote de basura y la niña estuvo a punto de llorar, cuando Steve se dio cuenta una gran furia se apodero de él, no podía soportar que alguien maltratara a sus hermanitos y sobre todo por algo que deseaban, y cuando se iba a ir sobre esa persona se detuvo abruptamente al ver que el chico de la gorra estaba inclinado sobre su hermanita, le limpiaba sus lagrimas y sus manos mientras le decía dulcemente.- Perdóname si te hice llorar, pero no te podía dejar que te comieras ese pan ya que estaba lleno de tierra, ahora que tus manos están limpias te daré otro pan.- dijo mientras abría una bolsa.- anda, hay de dulce y de carne.- y mirando a los otros niños también les ofreció.- son tus hermanos? por favor ustedes también tomen uno, ya que dudo que su hermanita les convide.- dijo este sonriéndoles. Steve jamás había visto que alguien desconocido se dirigiera a sus hermanos con tanta amabilidad, normalmente los veían por debajo del hombro debido a su aspecto humilde.- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.- Steve nunca le había dado las gracias a nadie que no fueran su familia y sus amigos cercanos que eran muy pocos y el chico solo seguía sonriendo.- Vaya Steve, no eres tan malo como aparentas.- penso el chico para sus adentros al reconocerlo.- No se como agradecerte este gesto.- Bueno, tal vez puedas ayudarme, necesito llegar a esta parte de Okinawa (creo que ahí es donde vive Steve).- dijo el chico mostrándole el nombre de unas calles.- Claro que si, nosotros vamos para allá, si gustas esperarme mientas hago una compra con gusto te llevare ahí.- mientras compraba el pastel Steve observaba como sus hermanos platicaban muy animados con ese chico, parecía de buena familia, que estaría haciendo por esos suburbios de la ciudad?, luego siguieron caminando y Steve le pregunto que a quien buscaba.- Voy a visitar a la Familia Hyuga, la conocen?.- el chico sonreía internamente. Uno de los niños dijo rápidamente.- Claro que si, ese es el nombre de nuestra familia, entonces vas a visitarnos a nosotros??.- Pues creo que si.- repuso el chico.- Y las bolsas de pan son para nosotros??.- dijo la niña alegremente.- Claro que sí y traigo otros regalos.- y mientras Steve pensaba que no le agradaba recibir limosnas llegaron a su casa.  
  
.- Mamá!!!.- gritaron los niños en coro.- han venido a visitarnos.- La mamá de Steve salió de la pequeña cocina ante tal barullo y se quedo observando fijamente a su visitante.- Tu solo puedes ser la hija de Angie, Daniella verdad??.- Steve se quedo perplejo, acaso era una chica y no se dio cuenta??.- La señora se acerca a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras unas leves lagrimas salían de sus ojos en eso la gorra que traía puesta cayo al suelo dejando a la vista una larga cabellera castaña llena de rizos, en eso Steve reconoció a la desconocida, era la misma chica que saludo Ralph en la escuela.  
  
.- No es posible, te pareces demasiado a ella, solo tu cabello es diferente, que rizos mas lindos deben ser herencia de la familia de tu padre, pero pasa y siéntate por favor, estaba preparando un rico chocolate caliente y veo que Steve trajo pastel, vamos niños vamos a desayunar.- mientras pasaban a la modesta mesa, Steve no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que tenia que hacer esa niña en su casa??, su mamá jamás le había platicado de esa amiga en América, también observaba como sus hermanos la miraban embelesados mientras sacaba de su mochila varios paquetes y se los entregaba sonriendo, se veía muy diferente en jeans y camiseta que con el vestido elegante con el que la conoció, de hecho le gustaba como se miraba así ¿gustar?, acaso al poderoso tigre alguien le había derribado su pared de piedra?. En verdad esa chica parecía un ángel ya que hasta él que no quería admitirlo lo había conquistado.  
  
.- Y dime Daniella, en verdad se van a venir a vivir a Japón.- pregunto la señora.- Si, así es ya que debido a las circunstancias que mamá le habrá platicado, decidió que era mejor vivir en Fujisawa ya que ahí vive la tía Maggie (su hermana y mamá de Oliver) primero tuve que venirme yo para ingresar lo antes posible a una escuela, pero antes tuve que ir al Franco- canadienese para recoger una papelería de mamá y también me encargo mucho que viniera a visitarle y que le dijera que pronto vendrá a verle y mientras eso pasa me hizo prometer venir periódicamente a dejarle algunos encargos de todo corazón.- Eso si que NO!!.- Steve se puso de pie mirando a Daniella con ojos fieros, pero la chica no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, era como si esperara esa respuesta de su parte.- no queremos limosnas de una chica rica como tú que no sabe lo que es sufrir carencias y que viene a deslumbrarnos con regalos.- una mano se estrello estrepitosamente en la cara de Steve, tan fuerte que lo sentó de nuevo.- como te atreves a hacerme esto en mi casa.......- pero se callo al ver que la chica se mantenía de pie con la cabeza agachada y unas lagrimas caían de su rostro, sus hermanos lo miraban con reproche al ver que la había hecho llorar al parecer no les había importado que ella lo golpeara.  
  
.- Eres un egoísta, piensas que eres el único que ha sufrido dolor y carencias, acaso no quieres ver una sonrisa siempre en la cara de tus hermanos, lo que traigo no es una limosna, están solo una parte del corazón de mi madre que nunca ha olvidado a la tuya, ya que la quiere mucho y ha compartido su mismo dolor y sufrimiento pero creo que no es algo de tu incumbencia.- y con ojos brillantes se dirigió a la señora y a los niños.- Bueno, me retiro ya que debo llegar a Fujisawa este mismo día, prometo volver pronto, sobre todo un día que este.....(dijo una palabra en español que no quiero poner jejeje) no se encuentre en casa, cuídense mucho niños, gracias por el pastel (les dio un beso a todos, excepto Steve claro).- y tomando su mochila salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.  
  
.- Ahora si me vas a escuchar Steve, esta niña viene desde muy lejos a traer cosas para tus hermanos y tu la tratas con desprecio, me puedes decir que te sucede.- la señora estaba muy molesta.- Mamá, no puedo aceptar limosnas de nadie y menos de esa pretenciosa niña.- No es pretenciosa, es la niña mas linda y amable que jamás he conocido y tiene razón en decirte que eres un egoísta, tu no sabes lo que ella y su familia han padecido, su padre murió cuando ellos tenían 4 años y su madre se dedico de pleno a su trabajo de diseño cuando la familia de su esposo les quito el negocio de él aunque lo han recuperado por que su abuelo se arrepintió de haberlos rechazado pero aun así no los han vuelto a frecuentar ya que son orgullosos pero no tanto como para no haberlos perdonado antes, su madre y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanas, por eso no me apena recibir nada de ella ya que se que lo hace con el corazón en la mano, hijo, el orgullo es bueno pero te puede quitar cosas muy valiosas así que no lo exageres, así que ahora que te he dicho todo esto que piensas hacer?.- como respuesta Steve salió corriendo detrás de ella.- ese es mi hijo.- dijo la señora con una sonrisa.  
  
Daniella caminaba con lagrimas en sus ojos, se había equivocado con ese chico, en verdad era muy frío ya que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás y menos viniendo de ella, en eso escucho que alguien corría hacía ella y al voltear se encontró frente a Steve.- Ahora que quieres?, ya me he marchado de tu casa, pero no creas que no volveré a visitar a tu madre y hermanos, con gusto te avisare para que no tengas que soportarme.- Steve observó la ferocidad con la que le hablaba y apreció la fuerza de carácter de esa niña.- Eres fuerte para ser niña, aun me duele la cara, he venido a disculparme.- la incredulidad se apoderó de Daniella.- si ya se que no va conmigo pero mamá me contó lo necesario para hacerlo así que puedes venir cuando gustes.- Eso no significa que te haya perdonado.- dijo esta aun caminando.- pero si te vuelvo a ver será tu culpa no mía, bueno Steve ahí viene mi tren, espero verte pronto y que te vaya bien en el campeonato.- este sonrío ampliamente pero algo permanecía en su cabeza.- oye Daniella, mamá dijo que tenías hermanos, ¿dónde están?.- la cara de la niña se llenó de gran tristeza y le dijo.- algún día te lo contaré, pero hoy no, cuídate mucho Steve y cuidado con ese genio.- Oye no se tu nombre completo.- grito Steve.- Angel Daniella García Takashi.- y subió al tren y mientras la veía despidiéndose de él presintió que esa niña sería algo importante en su vida.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Oliver no sabía en si de gusto, su prima Dany había venido a Japón para radicar en Fujisawa y entraría en su misma escuela, ella compartía su amor por el fútbol y le ayudaría a entrenar junto a Roberto, aunque fuera una niña sabía jugar muy bien sino es que casi como él, esperaba ansioso ver como habría progresado desde que la había visto en Hawaii en sus pasadas vacaciones, también quería saber como había superado la muerte de su hermano gemelo Daniel, eran tan unidos como si fueran una misma persona, tanto, que amaban el fútbol de igual manera, en verdad que era una lastima que su primo ya no estuviera con ellos, penso mientras veía una foto de los gemelos con él hace 4 años, se veían idénticos ya que los dos tenían el cabello corto rizado aunque Dany ya lo tenía muy largo, si aun viviera se uniría con él en el equipo. En eso escucho que alguien entraba por el jardín y al abrir la puerta pensó que estaba soñando ya que frente a él se encontraba su primo Daniel sonriendo como siempre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Acaso el primo Daniel volvió del otro mundo a saludar a Oliver ( no estaba muerto andaba de parranda) Gojiiii (upsi se me salió) al parecer Steve tiene corazón ya que fuera del campo reconoce tener sentimientos, veremos que es lo que tiene reservado nuestro ángel para el siguiente capitulo, hasta al ratito. 


	3. Acaso eres un angel

Hola encantos, como se darán cuenta esta historia esta dos veces, en anime original y en Crossover - crossover de anime, esto lo hice debido a que como no tiene un lugar propio pudiera tener un poco mas de audiencia; bueno nos quedamos en que Oliver creyó estar frente a un ser del más allá ( que cosas verdad??) ay dragón te habías tardado, continuamos:  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Oliver no podía creerlo, su primo Daniel estaba frente a él, pero no podía ser verdad el estaba...estaba....- Hola Oliver, gusto en verte, pero que te sucede parece que has visto un muerto.- decía este sonriendo más ampliamente.- Y acaso no lo eres??.- pregunto este aun más asustado.- Claro que no, Oliver soy yo, Dany, la única que queda de los gemelos.- Oliver no comprendió rápidamente pero al verlo bien una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se lanzo a sus brazos.- pero si eres tu Dany, que susto tan grande me has dado, pense que Daniel venía a jalarme las patas por estar en el equipo sin él, vamos adelante, mamá se fue de compras pero dijo que llegarías sin falta hoy, ya hiciste los encargos de mi tía??.- Si Oli y ahora tengo que explicarte por que me corte el cabello.- Pues pareces un chico, te ves idéntica a Daniel.- Oliver.- dijo esta seriamente.- Daniella desaparecerá del mapa un buen rato, aquí en Fujisawa solo estará tu primo Daniel, ya que deseo entrar al equipo de fútbol de tu escuela.- Pero Dany, te harás pasar por chico??.- Oliver compréndeme por favor, se lo debo a Daniel, el murió con ese deseo en sus labios, jugar junto a ti, y no podrá descansar si no lo hace.- Dany.- Oliver miraba asombrado a su prima, quien no la conociera no dudaría que se encontraban frente a un chico, pero estaría bien lo que pensaba hacer.- Mi tía Maggie me ha apoyado, solo lo haré por el resto del año escolar, después de eso solo quedara Daniella y mi hermano cumplirá su deseo.- Deseo y sueño que tu también compartes verdad?.- Oliver miraba seriamente a su prima, sabía que mientras estuviera en Japón ya no podría jugar fútbol en un equipo ya que aquí no existían equipos de chicas de tal deporte.- recuerdo que me decías que siempre soñabas jugar conmigo......muy bien te ayudare, pero déjame decirte que ya se están realizando las selecciones ya que empatamos con la otra escuela, quedan muy pocos lugares así que debemos darnos prisa si quieres entrar, ya te inscribiste en el Newpy??.- Si, tu mamá lo hizo desde antes de mi llegada.- Muy bien vamos.- y mientras salían de la casa Dany iba corriendo con su primo con un balón en sus pies y el corazón lleno de esperanzas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Bruce, estaba totalmente agotado, al parecer había calificado por un pelito, pero el entrenador Brian le dijo que era normal que estuviera cansado, ya que se había enfrentado a muchos adversarios que querían su puesto...su puesto, gracias a Oliver y a los demás había podido hacerlo, de reojo observo que Oliver llegaba con un chico extraño para él. Quien será??  
  
Benji, estaba sentado en una banca cavilando la humillación que el tal Hyuga le había hecho días antes, lo enfrentaría en el campeonato a como diera lugar.- Todavía pensando en ese tipo Benji??.- este alzo la mirada y se encontró con el siempre sonriente Oliver, quien al parecer no venía solo, lo acompañaba un chico de resplandecientes ojos cafés y Benji sin pensarlo se sintió atraído a ellos.- Benji?? Te sientes bien??.- Si, lo siento, quien es tu amigo??.- Te presento a mi primo Daniel, acaba de llegar de México y desea entrar al equipo, es muy bueno aunque creo que no soy yo el que deba opinar.- Bueno si es tu primo algo bueno debe tener.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- Entrenador Brian!!.- dijeron los 2 a coro.- Si lo deseas te haré la prueba con mucho gusto, es raro ver chicos como tu venir a pedir oportunidades, te ves muy frágil casi como una niña.- dijo Brian, pero quiso callarse al ver la fiera mirada que este le dirigió pero luego la suavizo al comprender que era cierto.- Muchas gracias señor, eso es lo que más deseo, así que estoy listo, no creo que haya problemas ya que estoy inscrito en el Newpy.- Muy bien, veo que traes ropa adecuada solo pide unos tacos( tennis claro esta) y te enfrentaras a otros seleccionados y contra Benji como portero solo no hagas esfuerzos Benji se que traes algo mal.- Y Benji refunfuñando se fue a tomar su puesto, esa lesión que le habían hecho en las preselecciones aun le molestaba pero no tanto como para no dar su máximo quería ver que tan bueno era Dany y cuando lo vio enfrentarse a Tom, Paul y Eddy penso que no lo hacía tan mal ya que después de Oliver ellos eran de los mejores jugadores, parecían que sus pies tenían alas ya que su velocidad era excelente y el brillo de sus ojos era parecido al de Oliver.....tratar de realizar su sueño parecían decir y cuando estuvo frente a el a punto de tirar un cañonazo Benji supo que ese chico le empezaba a caer bien ya que después de Oliver el realizo un gol que por poco no detiene.  
  
En eso se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la orilla el campo.- Como que olvidaste la bandera Arthur, te la encargue por que vives más cerca y luego se te ocurre dejarla, no sabes lo que me costo hacerla????!!!!!!!.- Dany alzo su mirada y vio que una niña que más bien se vestía como un chico (creo que lo hace mejor que yo) discutía con un chico un poco más bajo que ella que traía puesta unas gafas y quien al parecer lo tenía totalmente aterrorizado.- Vamos Patty, Arthur no la olvido intencionalmente, al cabo los partidos no comenzaran hasta la próxima semana, así que tienes suficiente tiempo para practicar las porras.- Oliver se dirigió muy sonriente a la niña y esta automáticamente le hizo caso.- Oliver siempre puede controlar a la pequeña fiera, ya que ella esta perdida por él.- dijo Bruce muy burlonamente y Benji le asintió.- Pues a mi me agrada, es una linda chica.- dijo Dany sonriendo misteriosamente mientras estos lo miraban asombrados.- y ya verán que en poco tiempo también les agradaran las fieras.- y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Oliver.- Oliver no me presentas a tu amiga??.- Eh?', ah si, Patty él es mi primo Daniel y estamos esperando para ver si lo aceptan en la selección, el viene de América.- Mucho gusto es un placer conocerte.- dijo Dany con una brillante y misteriosa sonrisa a la que Patty correspondió a un asombrado Oliver.- Igualmente, si eres tan bueno para entrar en la selección no habrá problemas en ganar el campeonato, me gustaría que fuéramos "amigos" , de hecho me gustaría mostrarte los alrededores para que conozcas bien el lugar, no te importa verdad Oliver??.- No, por supuesto que no, de hecho como yo también tengo poco me gustaría también ir...- Lo siento Oli, pero solo quiero llevar a tu primo.- ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando, jamás pensarían que Patty le dijera no a Oli.- Bueno chicos, les diré los nombres de los últimos seleccionados.........Daniel García Takashi y etc etc.- Bravo Dany lo lograste.- Oliver, Tom, Bruce y los demás lo abrazaban muy emocionados.- Gracias chicos, oye Patty vamonos quiero conocer los alrededores.- y mientras se alejaban Benji se preguntaba muy extrañado como era posible que Patty se emocionara con un chico que no fuera Oliver, aunque a este al parecer no le importaba, será?.  
  
Ya cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, Patty se animo a decir sin mirarlo.- Muy bien, cual es el juego, conozco a un chico cuando lo veo y tu no eres uno de ellos.- Sabía que me descubrirías, por eso quise hablar contigo a solas, vamos por esos árboles distingo unas bancas.- después Dany le contó todo a Patty y le pidió que guardara su secreto y Patty aceptó.- Solo lo saben tú y Oliver, pero no le digas a Oli que sabes, tu serás mi amiga secreta.- Muy bien, todo por mi querido Oliver.- El te gusta mucho verdad??.- Patty se sonrojo por contestación.- Oye es natural, el es un chico muy lindo aunque su cabeza esta solo en el balón, pero algún día se dará cuenta de que estas siempre junto a él, no pierdas la esperanza.- Gracias, a ti no te gusta nadie, digo pues eres una chica y por lo que veo no has de ser nada fea.- ahora Dany se sonrojo.- Por el momento no?, espero que hasta que Daniella resurja no haya novedad, bueno Oli ya debe de haber llegado a casa y muero de hambre, me acompañas?.- Claro que si "amigo".- y los dos se encaminaron riendo hacia la casa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cuando llegaron, les abrió la Tía Maggie.- Hola señora Atton, como esta??.- Hola Patty, hola Dany, supongo que tendrán hambre, estoy a punto de servirles a Oliver y los demás chicos, vamos apresúrense.- cuando entraron todos estaban en la mesa y armaban un gran alboroto.- Vaya hasta que los tórtolos llegaron, hasta que atrapaste un incauto Patty.- dijo burlonamente Bruce, pero nadie se río y Dany lo miro de una forma que este cerro la boca.- Discúlpame, pero ella no me atrapo ni nada por el estilo, yo le pedí que me enseñara los alrededores y también se acaba de convertir en mi primera amiga aquí en Japón, así que lo que quieras con ella te la verás conmigo.- Vamos Dany, no te enojes, el siempre es así, no te preocupes yo puedo defenderme sola y él lo sabe muy bien.- Bruce se había puesto azul del miedo y grandes gotas caían de su rostro, en eso la señora Atton entro con la comida y asunto arreglado, todos miraban extrañados que a Dany le pusieran cuchillo y tenedor a lo que Oli les explico que en América no acostumbraban a comer con palillos.- Pero tendré que aprender rápido ya que creo que viviré aquí por un tiempo indefinido.- dijo Dany.- Bueno a nosotros no puedes enseñar a comer con cubiertos ya que Oliver se ira a Brasil y yo tal vez a Europa debido al trabajo de papá.- dijo Tom alegremente pero Dany se le quedo mirando muy extraño.- Como esta eso de que te vas a ir a Brasil Oliver??.- Bueno lo que pasa es que Roberto Sedinho, quien vive con nosotros le pidió a papá llevarme a entrenar allá.- pero tu no sabes portugués??.- pero se ingles, no te preocupes, hasta el fin de año escolar me iré.- dijo este como si nada, pero Dany miró los ojos de su tía Maggie, con razón decía que era muy bueno tenerla ahí, pero le dolía ver que Oli no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de su mamá.  
  
.- Oye Dany, cuantos años tienes?'.- le pregunto Benji y a todos se les hizo raro que el serio Price le hablara a un desconocido con tanta familiaridad.- Tengo 12 años y cumpliré 13 en agosto.- Así que estarás en 6° de primaria igual que nosotros.- Así es, pero Dany en México ya estaba en 1° de secundaria, ya que allá el ciclo escolar es diferente, entran a principios de otoño y salen a principio de verano del sig año con vacaciones en navidad, en semana santa y en verano.- decía la tía Maggie a todos.- Ya estabas en secundaria, entonces tuviste que repetir año.- dijo Oliver.- Pues si pero no me molesta ya que tengo que acostumbrarme a este idioma y costumbres, es un mar de diferente a mi antigua casa, se muy bien el japonés, ya que mamá me lo enseño perfectamente, pero las costumbres, no estoy acostumbrado a estar sin zapatos en una mesa.- y mientras reían y comían Benji no podía dejar de observarlo y pensar que había algo que no estaba bien.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El lunes en la escuela, las cosas fueron muy agradables para Dany, todos sus nuevos amigos estaban en el mismo grupo incluida su amiga Patty, era muy emocionante platicarles sobre su otro amado país y la maestra le propuso hacer platillos típicos de su región y mientras le explicaban las diversas materias y actividades supo de una que en su escuela no existía y por lo tanto tenía que tomarla por fuera........el canto, la única afición que su hermano y ella no compartían y ahora en Japón sería más fácil practicarla, en verdad este año sería inolvidable.  
  
Mientras estaban en el descanso Dany recordó algo, tenía que visitar pronto a los Hyuga y no se podía presentar como chico, ya que si iban al nacional irremediablemente se encontraría con Steve así que le preguntó a Patty donde podrían conseguir una peluca.- Para que quieres eso??.- preguntó Patty.- Lo que pasa es que te tengo que estar visitando a una familia muy querida por mamá y no quiero que me vean como chico sino se descubrirá el teatro.- Bueno no te preocupes, saliendo iremos a una tienda que conozco y creo haber visto algo de tu estilo de cabello.- y después de clases se dirigieron ahí y compraron una practica peluca que se amoldaba como una diadema aunque esta era más corta de su cabello anterior pero era de su mismo color y rizada.- Gracias Patty, te debo una muy grande.- No se por qué creo que esta será la primera de muchas.- dijo esta sonriéndole muy divertida.  
  
La semana pasó rápidamente, Dany se acoplaba a su nueva escuela y a sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo a sus compañeros de selección, sobre todo a Benji Price quién al parecer siempre estaba pendiente de sus movimientos y siempre pedía que diera su opinión a veces sin pensarlo se encontraban discutiendo las alineaciones, que se debería hacer para mejorar la estrategia y cosas por el estilo y sin pensarlo se fueron haciendo grandes amigos y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo ser parte de la estrecha amistad de Benji, Oliver y Tom a quien consideraba un gran chico y jugador. Hasta el entrenador Brian le había dicho que si no fuera jugador podría servir de asistente de entrenador y preparar las jugadas. Aunque Dany estaba segura que la lesión de Benji debía ser de más cuidado pero este era tan obstinado que no tendría caso explicarle. Ese viernes jugarían contra Shimada y se decidiría quién iría al Torneo Nacional, Benji no jugaría por orden de Brian, pero Al no podría con la defensa y este salió al campo, mientras jugaban Dany no podía dejar de preocuparse por Benji ya que un movimiento en falso y su lesión......en eso el Shimada arremetió en juego violento contra él ya que sabían de su lesión, al parecer Benji no sufrió daño pero Dany no estaba tan segura, era tan orgulloso que hasta que no cayera rendido lo admitiría y fue así ya que al terminar el partido este se desplomó en el suelo diciendo que no aguantaba la pierna y lo que ella había temido había sucedido. Mientras Victor lo llevaba a la enfermería, se escucho una voz desagradablemente dulce para Dany.- Oliver!!!!, querido Oliver soy yo Mary Tanada, vine desde Tokio a animarte.- Patty no lo podría permitir.- La única que anima a Oliver soy yo y ninguna güera desabrida vendrá a meterse y menos trayendo por un lado a su novio.- pera esta solo la miró indiferente y siguió hablando.- Oliver estuviste maravilloso, pero tengo que decirte adiós, te veré en el campeonato.- Gracias por venir Mary.- decía Oliver.- Oye Oliver quien es tu amiga, nos la hubieras presentado.- decían todos en coro menos Dany, quién no estaba muy contenta de verla al igual que Patty quien la veía como una odiosa rival, pero Dany tenía otras razones esa niña con sus caprichos siempre conseguía lo que quería y sobre todo había lastimado a su querido hermano años atrás, haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla alejada de Oliver, aunque ya no se veía tan enamorada de Oli ya que estaba muy acompañada de un chico muy apuesto de cabello café y a aspecto distinguido, sería un jugador??.- El es Andy Jhonson, el capitán del Alemán y probablemente ya ganaron el pase al Nacional representando a Tokio.- dijo Tom.- Pero Dany ya no le prestó atención, lo que le interesaba era saber que le había pasado a Benji, a quién se lo habían llevado al hospital así que se encaminó hacia allá mientras era seguido por lo demás. Mientras tanto en el hospital el médico le decía a Benji que no podía ir al torneo si quería recuperarse ya que no se había cuidado y como estaba en pleno desarrollo podría poner en riesgo su salud y su sueño de ser futbolista profesional.- Confiaba en usted doctor y veo que es un charlatán me largo por otra opinión.- Benji estaba furioso, no lo dejarían ir a vengarse de ese Hyuga.- ¿Qué te ocurre Benji?.- Freddy su entrenador y tutor estaba frente a él.- Que haces aquí, te llamó Brian??.- Sí, pero vine por que me preocupo por ti y creo que no soy el único.- Benji se dio cuenta que en la sala de espera una pequeña figura estaba sentada con la mirada al suelo evidentemente preocupado.- Dany!!!!!!.- dijo Benji asombrado.- Me encontré a este chico corriendo hacía acá y me dijo que los demás chicos preguntaban por tí, date cuenta que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti y que debes tenerlo en cuenta.- Benji recordó cuando rechazo a Paul cuando recién se había lesionado.- Benji prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti, así que no esta bien que arruines tu carrera por jugar un solo partido.- Pero debes entender, debo ir al campeonato nacional y vengarme del tipo que me humillo.- Y por esa tontería arriesgaras todos tus sueños Benji.- los dos voltearon al escuchar una dulce voz y Benji pensó haber escuchado la voz de una chica pero se dio cuenta que era Dany quién lo miraba fijamente, esos ojos siempre lo habían asombrado pero no sabía por que.- además no estas pensando en los demás, la victoria no es de una sola persona, es de un equipo, así que deberías bajarle a tu orgullo y pensar antes de actuar.- Benji se quedo callado como si se sintiera culpable y Freddie se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Benji escuchaba y le hacía caso a alguien que no fuera él mismo, este chico debía ser algo especial para Benji.- Bueno, vamonos a casa, te invitamos a comer ya que supongo que los dos han de estar hambrientos, verdad chicos?.- Siiiiii.- contestaron a coro y mientras iban en el auto Freddie observaba muy de cerca de Dany preguntándose que era es aura que lo rodeaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hasta aquí llegamos hoy (mmmmm ya puedo despertarme) antes que nada quiero decir que la información para mi historia la he sacado de mi colección de supercampeones de Toukan manga, Dokan especial de C Tsubasa y Kame especial CT y de uno que otro manga que tengo, así como de mis películas de supercampeones y uno que otro Ova ( jamás pense decir que ya los tenía en mis manos el buscar y rogar funciona) ( naaa lo que pasa es que los querías presumir neko) bueno, bueno quieres bozal goji (Nooooooooooo) jojojo, eso ha sido todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	4. Un sentimiento extraño en mi

Estamos de vuelta (neko, neko rarararra) y tu que tienes Goji, miedito??(yo, como crees se llama precaución) bueno nos quedamos en que Dany fue a casa de Benji .......  
  
Pero antes fe de erratas: Steve es de la ciudad de Saitama por lo tanto esta cerca de Tokio como Fujisawa, sorry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras entraban por el gran portal de la casa, Dany recordó la casa de su abuelo era igual de grande y también muy solitaria.- Y tus padres Benji??.- pregunto Dany.- Papá no esta el país, está en Inglaterra debido a negocios y mamá falleció hace casi 2 años.- pero Benji lo dijo de una forma tan fría que supuso que había algo más, pero después se lo preguntaría.- Bueno bienvenido a mi casa, pero antes.- y Benji rápidamente marco un teléfono.- Buenas tardes señora Atton, Dany esta aquí en mi casa, ya que lo he invitado a comer y me gustaría que se quedara a dormir esta noche, le da permiso???, muchas gracias, puede pasarme a Oliver??, Oliver, amigo puedes venir en una hora??, necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente, te veo al rato.- Dany estaba muy sorprendida, ya que Benji sin su consentimiento había decidido que se quedaría ahí a dormir.- Oigan ustedes dos, que no piensan bañarse??, no les serviré de comer hasta que lo hagan.- Vamos Dany, te prestare ropa y nos bañaremos juntos.- JUNTOS!!!!!!!!.- Dany estaba asustada, si se bañaba junto a Benji, él indiscutiblemente la descubriría.- Si que tiene de malo, los dos somos dos chicos y no tienes nada que no haya visto y en mejor proporción.- dijo este sonriendo graciosamente.- o que??, tienes miedo que te descubra algo.- y este continuo sonriendo.- Lo que pasa es que yo.......es que yo..........- Vamos Benji, déjalo que se bañe en otro baño, a lo mejor el tiene la vergüenza que tu ya ni conoces, vamos apúrense o se les enfriara la comida.- y suspirando de alivio Dany se dirigió a otro baño.- Tal vez en México no acostumbren a bañarse juntos entre amigos.- pensaba Benji.- Freddy, se le olvido la ropa a Dany y con lo tímido que es no saldría por ella.- Ahora se la daré.- y Freddy se dirigió al otro baño y entro sin tocar y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, quien se bañaba no era un niño, sino una niña, en eso ella volteo.- AAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- y rápidamente Freddie salió del cuarto, entonces esa niña era quien jugaba tan maravillosamente, pero debía tener una razón para hacerlo, así que decidió respetar su secreto y esperar la futura reacción de Benji, ya que ese engaño no podría durar siempre.- pero lo que más raro se me hace es que Benji con su observación de portero no lo haya notado.- Se lo dirá a Benji señor?????.- Dany salió ya cambiada y al saber que era una niña, pudo apreciar el lindo color de sus ojos.- No, creo que es algo que le dirás después verdad??, ya que se que no podrás engañarlos por mucho tiempo ya que como sabes todos ustedes están en crecimiento y muy pronto te verás como lo que eres, aparte eres muy buen jugador y no quiero que nuestro equipo te pierda, aun no, anda vamos a comer.- y mientras comían Freddy pudo observar que Benji apreciaba mucho a ese "chico", cuando supiera la verdad seria el mismo sentimiento??.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mientras estaban acostados, pero aun sin dormir Dany se aventuró a preguntar.- No extrañas a tus padres??.- Si, un poco.- pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.- pero los negocios de papá lo mantienen allá y pues mamá... supongo que esta bien donde este.- Y no viene a verte seguido tu papá?? Vendrá a verte al campeonato??.- pero de pronto se calló ya que vio brillar las lagrimas en los ojos de Benji.- Yo no..no quise molestarte Benji, perdóname.- No te preocupes, eso mismo me pregunto yo, si acaso ya no le importo, se fue desde hace un año, papá me prometió verme en la final y ese mismo día se fue, no se apareció, vino en mi cumpleaños pero no le he perdonado el no cumplir su promesa, en Navidad fui con el a Inglaterra pero no es lo mismo, esta Navidad me quedare aquí y este próximo año me iré a Europa a entrenar.- Ehh??.- Dany se entristeció ya que perdería a su mejor amigo, pero que sería ese dolor que sentía en su pecho.- Pero aun no me han aceptado y si me aceptan me iré al terminar el año escolar claro que antes ganaremos el campeonato y me sanare de esta lesión, no se lo he dicho a nadie solo a Oliver mañana Brian lo dirá al equipo en el entrenamiento, solo podré jugar dentro de casi 4 semanas o sea jugare la final, será nuestro secreto lo de Alemania.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Y tu mamá??.- pregunto Benji.- Ella todavía no llega de México, esta arreglando unos papeles, pero pronto llegara, para antes de que comience el campeonato, la extraño mucho.- en eso se dio cuenta que los ojos de Benji estaban húmedos.- Sabes, yo también extraño a mi mamá, papá siempre estaba de viaje, pero no tanto y mamá siempre me acompañaba, pero papá siempre me apoyo a ser portero y por eso trajo a Freddy para que me entrenara y fuera mi tutor. Al principio no lo extrañaba debido a la emoción de mis entrenamientos, pero luego de que papá no vino a verme en el campeonato del año pasado.- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.- una amargura me embargo, quería demostrarle que era el mejor y comencé a aceptar retos de quien fuera, así fue como conocí a Oli y luego nos hicimos buenos amigos pero eso también llego a oídos de alguien, alguien que me humilló enfrente de mi equipo en las preselecciones....Steve Hyuga.- no podía ser verdad, Steve había retado a Benji y le había ganado, pero habría sido por la lesión o??.- En verdad, en estos momentos es cuando más extraño a mi papá, supongo que ya no significo nada para él...- Benji lloraba tan desconsoladamente que sin pensarlo Dany se sentó en su cama y lo abrazo contra su regazo.- Me siento muy avergonzado, jamás pense ponerme a llorar así.- Todos hemos llorado alguna vez y sobre todo cuando nuestro corazón esta triste, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo se arreglara.- Dany jamás pensó estar así con un chico y sobre todo ahora que ella era uno, pero no podía evitarlo, ella misma había llorado así cuando perdió a su hermano y se prometía a si misma ayudar a Benji a ver a su padre ya que lo de enfrentarse a Steve era cuestión de él y así se quedaron abrazados hasta que Freddy los encontró profundamente dormidos y vio los restos de lagrimas en los ojos de Benji y supuso que ella lo había consolado, en verdad se veía que los dos se apreciaban mucho, ojalá se conservara esa amistad cuando Dany volviera a ser niña.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Vamos dormilones... es hora de despertar o se les hará tarde para el entrenamiento.- Benji abrió los ojos y se encontró con que él y Dany estaban dormidos en la misma cama, así que se habían quedado dormidos mientras lo consolaba y lo observo detenidamente, parecía una angelito y de pronto cruzo por su mente que parecía un niña pero inmediatamente borro ese pensamiento al ver sus ojos abrirse somnolientos.- Que horas son??.- Casi las 7 am, el entrenamiento será a las 8 no te preocupes.- le dijo este.- Lo que pasa es que no iré al entrenamiento.- dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente.- Brian ya lo sabe, me dio permiso de faltar, lo repondré doble el lunes(ay pobre de mi) , luego te devuelvo la ropa debo irme rápido a casa ya que debo hacer un encargo de mamá.- y mientras bajaba las escaleras se despidió de él y Freddy.- Gracias por lo de anoche, Dany, y recuerda pico de cera.- Benji miraba a Dany con ojos de agradecimiento y Freddy pudo vislumbrar algo más y penso que Benji tal vez ya sospechaba algo.- Te llevare a tu casa mientras Benji desayuna para que no se te haga tarde.- dijo Freddy mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y mientras se despedían de Benji, ya en el auto Freddy le dijo a Dany.- Gracias por hablar con Benji, se lo solitario que se siente a veces, pero desde que Oliver y tu llegaron a su vida, ha cambiado para mejorar, ya no es tan arrogante como antes, y que sientes tu sobre él??.- Bueno, el es mi mejor amigo, y tratare de apoyarlo siempre y espero que cuando tenga que decirle la verdad me comprenda.- dijo Dany, pero esa no era la respuesta que Freddy esperaba ya que había visto la forma en que miraba y escuchaba a Benji, no como un amigo sino como algo más, pero tal vez ella aun no lo comprendía, aun era pequeña.  
  
Después de que Freddy dejó a Dany en casa, esta rápidamente entró a su habitación y busco su disfraz, se bañó y se puso la peluca acompañándolo de unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta, al verse en el espejo otra vez se vio como si misma, aunque la peluca era más corta, en verdad parecía su antiguo cabello, ya que los rizos castaños se amoldaban perfectamente a su cabeza y hombros. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de que Benji la viera así y se pregunto a si misma por que le gustaría eso. Bajó a desayunar ante la mirada atónita de Oliver quién casi se atraganta con una tostada.- Dany!!!!!, en verdad eres tú??, pero tu tenias el cabello corto.......- Bueno, las ventajas de la pelucas.- sonrío esta mientras comía un panquecito. Bueno, me voy primo y por favor, no me mires así, en la noche tu primo Dany estará de vuelta.- y mientras Dany le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro a su tía Maggie, tomo su mochila donde llevaba unas cosas que su mamá había enviado para los niños y salió corriendo tan rápido que no pudo escuchar a Oliver que decía.- En verdad se ve muy bonita siendo ella misma.- Mientras Dany corría hacia la estación, no podía evitar sentir alegría ya que pronto vería a Steve y a su familia y sin duda le daría la noticia de que estaría también en el Torneo Nacional y vería enfrentarlo a Oliver, Tom, Benji y los demás, sería algo muy interesante y de pronto recordó que ella también se enfrentaría a él y que no le había contado que su primo también estaba en el Nweppy aunque por lo que sabía Steve no conocía a Oli y este creía que Benji era la única fuerza de este equipo, en verdad sería muy interesante.......iba tan ensimismada en esos pensamientos que no vio que alguien venia enfrente de ella y choco contra esa persona y los dos fueron a dar al suelo cuando alzo la mirada para disculparse su sorpresa fue grande ya que frente a ella se encontraba Benji Price.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Benji salió corriendo de su casa con un balón en las manos, aunque no fuera a formar parte del entrenamiento quería ver a sus compañeros prepararse para el torneo, comenzaría dentro de 2 semanas, durante las vacaciones de verano, y mientras él no estuviera con ellos se prepararía para enfrentarse a Steve Hyuga, haría caso de Dany y se cuidaría, ya que confiaba en su equipo y en Oliver, quién le había hecho la firme promesa de llegar a las finales, en verdad estaba muy contento de tener la amistad de sus amigos y de pronto tropezó con alguien y cayeron al suelo, mientras intentaba disculparse se encontró con unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban sorprendidos y por un momento se le hicieron conocidos pero se dio cuenta que pertenecían a una linda.....no, preciosa niña de cabellos castaños, cuyos rizos ahora caían desordenados sobre su rostro, rápidamente se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.- Discúlpame, no veía por donde caminaba, te encuentras bien??, no te lastimaste??.- le decía a la chica pero esta movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en razón de negativa, la observo detenidamente, parecía de su misma edad pero no la había visto antes ya que jamás la hubiera olvidado, pero esos ojos él recordaba haber visto esos ojos en algún otro lado, vio que la chica se sonrojaba profundamente y le hizo una graciosa reverencia disculpándose, el también sintió vergüenza y le dijo que no había importancia, en eso ella le dijo que tenía que irse ya que debía ir a tomar el tren y con un movimiento rápido del pie le entregó el balón que había quedado tirado cerca de ella, Benji se sorprendió por la agilidad de esa niña con el balón y una idea descabellada cruzo por su mente, la chica comenzó a correr rumbo la estación pero todavía este le pudo preguntar gritando.-¿¿ No me dijiste tu nombre??.- Ella volteó y con una sonrisa respondió.- Mi nombre es Angel.- Yo soy Benji Price, pero tu apellido??.- pero esta ya se había alejado y penso sonriendo que tal vez había sido un ángel que lo había saludado, pero esos ojos.....recordó a quien se los había visto pero era una tontería, ya que Dany había tenido un hermano gemelo que había fallecido recientemente según le había dicho Oliver pero esa niña.. era como había imaginado que se vería Dany si fuera chica....... tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y mientras continuo su camino no podía quitar de sus pensamientos esos ojos que lo perseguirían en sus sueños.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany aun no se reponía del susto, jamás se había imaginado que se encontraría a Benji y lo peor de todo que hubieran chocado y la hubiera visto tan de cerca, su corazón aun latía apresuradamente, por la emoción??, por la impresión??, por lo que fuera no podía olvidar las miradas que Benji le había dirigido y el solo hecho de recordarlo la hacia sonrojarse, que era ese sentimiento que se agolpaba en su pecho, desde anoche lo había sentido pero lo había querido ignorar, acaso ella... no podía comprenderlo, pero ya no pudo pensar más en eso ya que había llegado a Saitama y tenía que llevar algo de comestibles a los Hyuga y de pronto mientras salía del mercado se encontró frente a frente con Steve Hyuga, quien al parecer ya había terminado la entrega de periódicos y se dirigía a su casa para el almuerzo.- Hola Steve, ya ves que regrese, vas hacia tu casa?.- Steve le sonrío discretamente, al parecer le agradaba volver a verla.- Vaya, los ángeles se dignan a aparecer, no, no voy a casa, voy a ver a Richard al hospital.- Al hospital!!!!, que le sucedió??.- Recuerdas cuando te conocimos??, pues al salir del entrenamiento lo atropello un camión por proteger a un cachorro, el día que fuiste a casa no te lo comente debido a las circunstancias.- dijo este hablando pausadamente recordando lo ocurrido.- se le fracturaron un par de costillas y se le disloco el hombro, en lo que cabe esta bien, pero su padre no lo quiere dejar jugar, ya que quiere que continúe con la tradición de ser artista marcial ya que su familia tiene un Dojo, pero conozco a Richard y en cuanto termine su hospitalización ira con nosotros al campeonato.- Entonces calificaste Steve??.- Por supuesto, dentro de 2 semanas iremos a Tokio, vaya no sabía que te gustaba el fútbol.- dijo Steve aun sonriendo y como respuesta Dany le quito el balón que traía en sus pies y empezó a jugar con él como la cosa más natural del mundo, este jamás había visto a una chica usar el balón de esa forma, lo manejaba casi como él al entregar el periódico.- Oye, me estas empezando a caer bien.- sonrío más ampliamente.- jamas supuse que una niña como tu admirara y supiera jugar tan bien fútbol.- Me ofendes, vengo de un país donde el fútbol es toda una institución, de hecho yo estaba en un equipo femenil, y me encontré con la mala suerte que aquí no existen.- Lo siento, Dany, quieres acompañarme a ver a Richard?, le llevo unos tallarines ya que le encantan y luego vamos a casa, hoy descanso de entrenamiento y de los tallarines así que podré conocerte mejor y mis hermanos podrán perdonarme ya que han estado muy molestos conmigo por lo de la vez pasada, creo que eres su ídolo.- dijo este con una sonrisa picara, en verdad la trataba de manera muy diferente. Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron a la mamá de Richard, quien saludo a Steve con alegría.- Hola hijo, Richard ha preguntado por ti desde ayer, tal vez mañana regrese a casa, arde en deseos de ir al campeonato, pero no hemos podido convencer a su papá que lo deje, esperemos que si, hola linda, acaso es tu novia??.- dijo la señora con tono pícaro al ver a Dany junto a Steve y los dos se sonrojaron muy graciosamente.- No señora, ella es amiga de la familia y conoce a Richard, bueno señora nos vemos después.- Pues en verdad hacen linda pareja.- dijo la señora aun sonriendo mientras unos avergonzados Steve y Dany entraban en la habitación de Richard.- Quienes hacen una linda pareja??!!!!!!!.- Steve y Dany se sobresaltaron al escuchar una tétrica voz, era Richard quien no estaba muy contento por las palabras de su mamá.- entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Ralph, ella ha estado yendo a tu casa y no me lo dijiste.- continuo con tono dramático.- Oh vamos Richard, que pensara Dany, que estoy presumiendo algo que no existe.- y que al parecer no te hubiera molestado.- penso Richard.- Hola Richard, quien te manda jugar al héroe.- dijo esta interrumpiendo esa divertida pelea.- espero que te recuperes pronto ya que iré al torneo a verlos.- Steve y Richard voltearon a verla y sonrieron maliciosamente.- Así que iras a echarnos porras eh??.- dijo Richard.- Pues si no le echas ganas me las dará a mi.- dijo Steve.- No precisamente, pero si estas ahí Richard me veras por ahí, ya que mi primo esta en el equipo de la escuela e iré a animarlos.- En que escuela esta tu primo??.- preguntaron los 2.- En el Nweppy, y esta en la selección donde esta Benji Price, acaso me odiaran por eso??.- Ni que tu fueras a jugar.- dijo Richard y Dany puso una cara sorprendida.- Si supieras Richard.- penso Dany.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Mientras en Fujisawa, Benji veía a sus compañeros entrenar, aun no les había dicho lo de su lesión, pero su mente permanecía en otro lado, Oliver vio su mirada perdida y le pregunto.- En que, o en quien piensas Benji??.- Benji se sobresaltó.- Eh?? hola Oli, lo que pasa es que de camino aquí me tropeze con una chica muy linda que jamás había visto pero se me hizo muy conocida, de ojos cafés muy claros y de rizos castaños, no la conoces??.- Oliver se puso azul del susto.- Debió de haberse encontrado con Dany cuando iba a la estación, pero al parecer no la reconoció.- pensó Oliver.- No, no la conozco, no se a quien te refieras.- contesto este nerviosamente.- Bueno, no te preocupes esta ciudad es chica y la encontrare de nuevo.- Que raro que Benji se preocupe por una chica, no lo crees??.- le dijo Tom a Oliver, pero este no le respondió.- ha de ser muy bonita no??.- Más de lo que crees Tom.- pensó Oliver.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cuando Steve y Dany llegaron a la casa Hyuga, se encontraron con que no había nadie y una nota de su madre lo confirmo.- Que lastima, quería ver a Mickie, Sammy y Katty (benditos sean mis comics, encontré sus nombres).- dijo Dany.- Ya te vas??, no quieres acompañarme a comer, se cocinar bien, ya que Richard se devoro todo lo que llevábamos, menos tus compras por que lo amenazaste.- dijo Steve riendo al recordarlo.- Si, es un glotón, bueno Steve aceptare por que muero de hambre.- y mientras se sentaba en la cocina y lo veía preparar la comida, sin pensarlo Dany empezó a admirar sus largas piernas, para tener casi 13 años tenia una complexión de alguien de mas edad.- Y por que te interesa tanto su figura.- le dijo una vocesita interna.- acaso te gusta el tigre.- No creo que sea eso.- se contesto a si misma (eso dices).- lo admiro mucho por todo el trabajo que hace, me recuerda a Benji, siempre exigiéndose ser el mejor, orgullosos hasta decir ya no, pueden ser muy agresivos pero apoyan a su equipo pero suelen comportarse como unos verdaderos idiotas, no han vivido en iguales condiciones, pero han vivido situaciones trágicas, igual que yo, pero detrás de esa dura fachada los dos son muy tiernos, se preocupan por los que quieren, y que será ese sentimiento que también Steve me provoca.- Hola.....ya despierta Angel, ya termine la comida así que prepárate para envenenarte, en que piensas..??- En que no se que demonios me pasa al verte.- dijo esta en español.- Hey no es justo, habla en japonés no te entendí nada.- Nada, es que tengo algo de sueño y por que me dices Angel?.- Así te llamas no??.- dijo este.- Si quieres después de comer, puedo prestarte donde dormir, aun es temprano.- dijo este comiendo una gran porción del guisado que había preparado. Después de comer Steve la llevó a conocer su habitación, era muy parecida a la de Oli, llena de pósters y alusivos al fútbol.- Siéntete honrada, nunca había traído a una chica a mi habitación.- Oh, que amable Sr. Hyuga.- contesto esta haciendo una reverencia. Y luego se dejo caer en la cama de este.- Pense que tendrías una colchoneta en el suelo.- Oye, pobre pero cómoda, verdad que esta muy suave.- Si, oye cuando empezaste a jugar fútbol.- le costaba trabajo hablar ya que la cama era tan agradable y ella estaba muerta de sueño.- Entre al equipo en 4° año y el entrenador Fleming me apoyo mucho sobre los de 5° y6° y mírame ahora soy el capitán....- ya no termino la frase ya que su compañía estaba profundamente dormida. Como era posible que esa niña , fuera de un carácter tan.... diferente, estaba seguro que no encontraría a alguien como ella en ningún otro lado, quería conocerla más, la otra niña no ocupaba sus pensamientos y la vería en el Torneo también, a esa niña que apoyaba a sus rivales.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Uff, un poco largo de lo que acostumbro, iba a incluir el primer song fic pero se los agregare en el próximo capitulo (promesas neko) ay Goji tu siempre taaan lindo ( eh?? Me la han cambiado) jejeje aunque seas un gorroso te quiero dragón, bueno Benji ya vio a nuestro Angel y no le pareció nada mal pero el Tigre también la esta observando de cerca, y ese extraño sentimiento que será??, hasta la próxima. 


	5. Angel al descubierto

Hola, estamos de vuelta y con el mundial a todo lo que da (México, México rarararararara )así me gusta Goji, bueno nos quedamos en que un extraño sentimiento surge en Benji, Steve y Dany en medio (lo entiendo en Steve, pero Benji no será rarito) Gojiiiiii!!!!!, Ya veras!!!!!, continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
La cama era tan confortable, que Dany no supo cuando se quedó dormida, ni cuando una mano la cobijo y acarició sus cabellos, hasta que alguien la despertó.- Danyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!, ya despierta, es hora de cenar.- Dany saltó de la cama y se encontró con Katy quien la miraba muy divertida.- Hola Katy.- dijo esta somnolienta.- que hrs son??.- Son casi las 7pm, por eso te vine a despertar para cenar...- Las 7??, prometí llegar temprano.- decía esta mientras veía que estaba cobijada y se levantaba a toda velocidad.- Ya te vas???.- preguntaron los 3 niños en coro.- Si, lo siento, si no me voy ahora llegare muy tarde.- dijo esta muy apenada.- Por que no te quedas a dormir??, puedes dormirte con Steve , su cama es muy amplia y cabrían muy bien.- dijo Mickie ante la mirada sonrojada de Dany y Steve.- Tal vez otro día.- dijo esta sonriendo nerviosa, en eso la mamá de Steve salió de la cocina con lo que parecía un gran almuerzo.- Ten linda, para que lo comas en el camino, a la próxima pides permiso para quedarte y mandamos a Steve a la sala.- Steve dijo algo de que no era justo.- Steve acompáñala a la estación, ya esta algo obscuro y no quiero que se vaya sola.- y mientras salían se volvió a escuchar a Mickie.- Pero mami, Steve y Dany caben muy bien en una misma cama.-  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia la estación, iban muy silenciosos.- Acaso te molesto, el que te invitaran a dormir conmigo.- dijo disimuladamente Steve.- Steve Hyuga!!!, eres un presuntuoso, te agradezco el que me hayas prestado tu cama, pero jamás te lo agradecería de esa forma.- dijo esta entre molesta y divertida a un Steve muy entretenido.- Oye, espero que vengas antes de que me vaya a Tokio, Ralph quiere invitarte a comer.-  
  
*Siempre que en un problema este, nunca me rendiré, triunfaré...  
  
Es verdad, porque es la política de una chica feliz.  
  
Lo sé bien, un día te encontraré, eres muy especial para mí.  
  
Para ti, sonreiré y adelante caminare.  
  
.- Y tu no irás??.- pregunto esta.- No lo se, pero veré, solo tienes que decir que si.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo y ella se sonrojo.- Vaya no eres tan inmune a los encantos de un chico como aparentas.- Oye soy humana aunque lo dudes.- dijo esta aun mas roja.- el que a veces no lo parece eres tu con esa actitud, las chicas te huirán aunque creo que las que te hablan no les haces caso.-  
  
Porque en mi corazón, despertando esta...  
  
¡Un profundo amor por ti!  
  
Coro:  
  
No hay nada que yo deba temer,  
  
Mientras que en mi corazón tu estés  
  
Todos mis sueños con tiempo cumpliré  
  
Por eso nunca me rendiré.....  
  
.- Eso te preocupa??.- dijo él en tono extraño, pero ya no le contestó porque el tren se acercaba. .- Hasta pronto Steve, pórtate bien y te traeré un regalo.- dijo esta sonriendo.  
  
Al llegar, problemas hallare, con valor yo los enfrentare  
  
Sin dudar volare y mis alas al final extenderé....  
  
Por que se que la confianza es mi belleza interior, seguiré  
  
Y con fe, la amistad que nunca abandonare...  
  
Y pronto ese poder, que duerme en mi interior  
  
¡A tu encuentro me guiara!  
  
Y mientras la veía subir al tren, Steve comprendió que esa chica se estaba metiendo muy profundamente en su corazón, pero aun no estaba seguro de que forma y ahora que sabia que era parte del "enemigo" había pensado en dejar esa amistad, pero eso la hacia más interesante ya que con ella podría llegar a conocer a la chica de la porra, en verdad todavía le interesaba. Lo de que si estaba seguro era que Angel había llegado a cambiar su vida.  
  
Se que mis sueños yo alcanzare  
  
Porque al perseverar yo lo lograre  
  
Se que a momentos yo llorare  
  
¡Aun así nunca me rendiré!  
  
Coro:  
  
No hay nada que yo deba temer,  
  
Mientras que en mi corazón tu estés  
  
Todos mis sueños con tiempo cumpliré  
  
Por eso nunca me rendiré.....  
  
Ya en el tren, Dany pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Steve y de pronto otro rostro llego a sus pensamientos...  
  
Benji Price, que diablos le sucedía??.  
  
* Otome no police de Sailor Moon, cortesía de anime lyrics.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Ya era muy tarde cuando Dany llego a Fujisawa, y agradeció que llevaba ropa extra y se quito la peluca, ya que en la estación lo esperaban Oliver, Tom, Bruce y Benji.- Vaya tengo recepción de bienvenida.- repuso Dany.- Mamá estaba preocupada, y como dijo que estaba segura que no te quedarías a dormir allá, nos mando a buscarte.- dijo Oli al parecer aliviado de que se hubiera cambiado antes.- No sabia que tierras conocidos en Saitama.- dijo Benji en tono misterioso.- Si, es la familia de una gran amiga de mamá, pero me quede dormido por eso se me hizo tarde, disculpen, pero tengo una noticia que les parecerá interesante..- todos la observaron muy atentos mientras se encaminaban a la casa de Oliver.- Acabo de enterarme que el Francocanadiense ha pasado al Torneo y eso significa...- Que Steve Hyuga estará en el Torneo.- dijo Benji realmente molesto.- Exacto y por eso debes echarle más ganas a tu recuperación.- dijo Dany.- Y ustedes a llegar a las finales.- repuso este.- Bueno, hemos llegado a su casa, Dany el lunes después de entrenar iremos a comer al restaurant de un compañero, no tienes excusa para faltar.- Benji la observaba como si le adivinara algo.- Ok, hasta el lunes.- Y mientras entraban en la casa, Oliver le pregunto a Dany.- Y como averiguaste lo de Hyuga.- Después te lo diré.- ya que también me podrías considerar traidora Oli, penso esta.  
  
El lunes después de clases, el entrenamiento se volvió mas duro, y sobre todo para Dany que tuvo que hacerlo doble ese día ya que había faltado el sábado, no se dio cuenta que mientras le pasaba el balón a Oliver cuando habían terminado Benji lo miraba atentamente como si reconociera ese pase en otra persona, y cuando se iba a duchar se encontró a Bruce.- Oye Dany nos bañaremos en los baños de mi familia (manejan unos baños públicos) de ahí nos iremos a comer.- To..Todos juntos???.- Dany se puso roja.- Si que tiene de malo.- Bruce estaba extrañado.- Te lo agradezco, pero no podría, no estoy acostumbrado, me bañare aquí y los veré en el restaurante.- y rápidamente se dirigió a las duchas sin darse cuenta que alguien salía por detrás de Bruce.- Como sabias que iba a decir no, Benji??.- dijo este sorprendido.- Una corazonada.- dijo Benji seriamente.  
  
Algo estaba mal, pensaba Dany mientras salía de la escuela rumbo al restauran, por que de pronto Bruce idearía algo tan repentino y con ese pensamiento se topo a Patty quien estaba muy melancólica en una banca.- Hola Patty, por que tan pensativa??.- dijo Dany sentándose a lado de su amiga.- Hola Dany, te esperaba para ir contigo al restauran, vi a todos pasar a casa de Bruce y me dijeron que te quedarías a bañarte aquí, ya lo suponía.- dijo esta sonriendo pero no estaba como siempre.- Eso no es lo que te pregunte Patty, que te sucede?? Es por Oli??.- y la cara de su amiga le dio la respuesta ya que una gran tristeza la inundo.- Es que ahora que lo pienso, Oliver se irá al terminar el año o tal vez se vaya después del campeonato.- y una pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No llores, no va contigo linda, donde escuchaste eso??.- Dany no sabia nada de lo que Patty platicaba.- Se lo escuche a Oliver cuando pasaban, algo le había oído a Roberto en la escuela pero Oli lo confirmo.- Y aun no le has dicho nada, verdad??.- No es un secreto que Oliver me gusta, todo mundo lo sabe, menos él, cree que solo somos amigos y tristemente es la verdad.- Dany no sabia por que pero comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga, pero de algo estaba segura se los haría llegar a Oli, aunque fuera de la forma mas difícil.- Bueno, sécate esas lagrimas, vamonos a comer con los demás, ya veras que se me ocurrirá algo.- y las dos abrazadas se encaminaron al lugar.  
  
Cuando llegaron, el resto del equipo aun no lo había hecho, y pudieron disfrutar de él plenamente ya que el papá de Jorge, dueño del restauran reconoció a Patty inmediatamente y Dany maravillada observo que había instalado un kareoke que el señor les ofreció alegremente.- Si gustan pueden entretenerse mientras vienen sus amigos y yo les preparo le especialidad.- Muchas gracias!!.- dijeron en coro.- Según me has dicho, te gusta mucho cantar verdad Dany??.- Si, y si me lo permites encontré una canción que te dedicare y que no me molestaría que ciertos niños escuchen.- Anda yo te animare, es mi especialidad.- Patty quería saber si su amiga cantaba tan bien como en la escuela.  
  
*  
  
Dondequiera trato de buscarte en el cielo azul  
  
Eres como el viento que bordea y corre por todos las colinas  
  
Tu rostro a veces muestra seriedad y me mira a la distancia  
  
Que sucede contigo? Esa no es razón para que me trates así  
  
- Patty, se dio cuenta que su amiga cantaba maravillosamente, aunque trataba de poner tono de chico, de hecho esa era la canción de un chico ignorado por la chica que le gusta, lo mismo le sucedía a ella, Oliver la tenia como una buena amiga y animadora del equipo, nada mas.  
  
Esa chica no puede ignorarme, esa misteriosa chica  
  
No puedes estar aquí pacientemente  
  
Siempre corres a una esquina  
  
Alguna vez sucederá y tu correrás detrás de mi  
  
Ese sentimiento no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento  
  
Se que mi corazón late en mi sueño  
  
Cada día no puedo figurarme fuera de esa chica  
  
No le daré oportunidad de escapar de mi  
  
- En eso los demás llegaron y se dieron cuenta que Dany estaba cantando, Benji pudo apreciar lo bien que cantaba y esa canción le comenzó a retumbar en el corazón, era como si supiese lo que le había pasado con esa chica.- Oye Oliver, parece que Dany le dedica esa canción a Patty.- dijo Tom mientras ambos veían como Dany le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa a Patty y esta le animaba emocionada, en eso Oliver sintió un a especie de escozor en su pecho, que sería??  
  
Te tengo cuando las nubes rápidamente se vuelven naranjas  
  
Con toda mi fuerza trato de terminar algo, pero todo se escapa en mis manos.  
  
Aquí siempre sucede algo con esta chica  
  
Si este no es algún tipo de truco  
  
Siempre termino volando en el asfalto  
  
Derrotado como en el pasado regreso a casa  
  
Esa chica no puede ignorarme, esa misteriosa chica  
  
Hoy ella me observo con una distancia otra vez  
  
No se que siente ella en su interior  
  
Por que será tan despistada??  
  
.- Oye Dany, lo haces muy bien, pero no lo desperdicies en alguien tan simple como Patty.- grito Jack, pero cerro la boca inmediatamente cuando todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina incluido Oliver y Dany se dio cuenta que su plan había funcionado pero al ver a Benji supuso de quien se estaba acordando y de pronto sintió algo que le quemaba el pecho(celos de si misma??)  
  
Ese sentimiento no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento  
  
Alguien hace mi corazón empezar a latir  
  
No podré siempre tener ideales que no podré entregar  
  
Esa chica no puede ignorarme, esa misteriosa chica  
  
No podrás estar aquí pacientemente sin tu corazón  
  
Tu necesitas conocer el verdadero poder que produce este secreto  
  
Ese sentimiento no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento  
  
Es como si nuestro futuro fuera un laberinto, no es así?  
  
No ganare dándome por vencido  
  
Un fuerte aplauso lleno el lugar, aparte del equipo habían llegado varias chicas de secundaria a comer y estaban muy emocionadas por la canción de Dany.- Ayyy, eres el mejor!!!, eres tan guapo como buen cantante!!!!.- mientras las veía gritar Patty se pregunto que pensarían si supieran que era una chica.  
  
.- Cantas muy bien Dany.- decían los chicos en coro.- En español cantas igual??.- pero Dany veía que Benji aun la miraba misteriosamente.  
  
Esa semana paso rápido, y el fin de semana antes de irse a Tokio, Oliver, Dany, Benji, Tom y Bruce salieron a tomar una malteada para platicar sobre el torneo.- Bueno muchachos, confío en ustedes, espérenme, en 2 semanas estaremos juntos y venceremos a Hyuga en la final, se que estará ahí.- No te preocupes Benji, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- dijeron Oliver y Dany muy decididos.- Lo se, Dany, Oliver, ven Oli vamos por otra ronda, yo invito...oye Oliver que has averiguado de esa chica que te dije.- Benji dijo eso cerca de Dany para que escuchara y vio que este reacciono de manera sorprendida sino es que nerviosa, al parecer se acercaba a una respuesta.  
  
Cuando Dany estaba ya en su cama, no podía alejar de su mente la conversación de Benji, no importaba que Oli le hubiera jurado que no le había dicho nada, ella se sentía intranquila y mañana tenía que ir a Saitama a ver a Ralph y tal vez también a Steve, quien también le provocaba extrañas sensaciones.  
  
* Kini Naru Aitsu (Esa chica no puede ignorarme) Li Shaoran Song - Card Captor Sakura (espero que la traducción me haya salido bien o de perdis se entienda)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cuando llego a Saitama era casi mediodía, pero Ralph y un extraño Steve la recibieron en la estación.- Hola Angel, que bueno que llegaste, mamá te espera con ansias y ha preparado algo muy especial.- Hola Ralph, a mi también me da gusto verte y tu no me vas a saludar Steve??.- Hola Angel, y mi regalo??.- Quien me asegura que te portaste bien??.- No es suficiente mi palabra??.- Steve puso una cara de decepción tan cómica que Dany ya no lo quiso torturar y saco de su mochila un tigrillo de peluche.- QUE??? Apoco tan chiquito me ves??.- No juzgues a un tigre por su tamaño.- comenzó a decir Dany mientras lo presionaba y este lanzaba un poderoso rugido.- sino por su forma de rugir.- y mientras los tres se encaminaban riendo a casa de Ralph, Steve sabia que llevaría ese cachorrito como amuleto de suerte al campeonato.  
  
Después de pasar la tarde con Ralph y Steve, Dany iba cavilando como seria el torneo y como seria enfrentar a Steve, estaba tan cansada que no se quiso cambiar, al fin que había avisado que llegaría tarde, así que nadie la vería, cuando bajo y se iba encaminando hacia su casa de pronto vio a alguien frente a ella y se quedó petrificada.- Hola Angel o tal vez debería decir... Dany.- Benji Price estaba frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos.- creo que he descubierto tu pequeño secreto y no me salgas con que no es verdad así que sígueme para que me hagas el favor de explicármelo todo.- Dany aun no podía captar lo que sucedía y como un robot siguió a Benji, no sabia de que seria capaz enojado, así que se sentaron en una banca cercana a la estación, no había nadie que escuchara.- Muy bien tengo toda la noche para que me lo expliques Angel Daniella.- pero esta permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo y muy lentamente sin mirarlo empezó a explicar lo que había estado haciendo y por que, al terminar penso que el se marcharía o de plano la aborrecería, pero pudo observar que aun estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y cuando alzo la vista para verlo mejor se dio cuenta que ya no estaba enojado de hecho una leve sonrisa estaba en su rostro y se aventuro a decir.- Y bien que piensas al respecto, me echaras de cabeza??.- Quien soy yo para juzgarte, y para acabar juegas muy bien no puedo dejar al equipo sin un buen elemento.- y luego sonriéndole tiernamente dijo.- ni yo quiero perder a uno de mis mejores "amigos", anda vamonos se te ha hecho tarde, pero después me platicas como le haces para parecer un chico.- Bueno, no es tan difícil.- dijo Dany aliviada de no perder a su amigo.- Ahh, con que esas tenemos entonces no se por que no te bañaste conmigo, no creo que tuvieras mucho de que presumir.- empezó a decir este mientras Dany lo correteaba por todo el camino.- Espera a que te atrape Price!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Lo prometido es deuda, han sido 2 song fic en uno (que dadivosa tú)Benji ya ha descubierto a Dany (si, ya se le hacia raro ser puñal) Gojiiiiiiii!!!!!!!, y el torneo entrara de lleno el próximo capitulo y.........ya no puedo decirles mas tengo que aplastar a cierto dragón metiche (Auxiliooo) hasta la próxima. 


	6. Batalla en el Torneo

Hola, cuando escribo esto México le gano a Ecuador y pronto enfrentara a Italia (México rarararara) así me gusta Goji, solo espero que salgan victoriosos, bueno nos quedamos en que Benji le descubrió el pastel a Dany y esta acabo correteándolo de camino a casa (si pobrecito Benji) Goji........ así que continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Era domingo en la mañana, el lunes se irían a Tokio a la inauguración del torneo y repartición de partidos, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche, Benji la había descubierto y a pesar de todo aun conservaban su amistad, en eso escucho algo que se movió en su habitación y cuando trato de levantarse algo se lanzo sobre de ella atrapándola contra las sabanas.- ¿Dónde esta mi "hijo" Dany???, yo juraba que había mandado una linda niña y me encuentro con un apuesto chico..... .- esa voz.- Mamiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, en verdad eres tú, cuando llegaste?.- Dany estaba muy feliz abrazando a su madre.- Precisamente esta madrugada, mientras mi "niño" dormía, te ves igual a José Daniel, y se que te vas mañana al Torneo, pero será el primero y el ultimo eh??, por lo que veo has crecido mucho y ya no podrás parecer un chico por más tiempo.- decía esta en tono severo, mientras Dany la observaba lo bella que se veía, se había cortado su cabello y se veía mucho mejor que la ultima vez, más feliz.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras se encaminaban al anden para esperar el tren, Dany escuchaba atentamente las recomendaciones de su madre y Tía quien también tenia a Oliver frente a ella y al final las dos dijeron al unísono.- Buena suerte!!!!.- por el rabillo del ojo Dany pudo ver la cara de tristeza de Benji y por un momento se sintió avergonzada pero luego vio que su mamá se acercaba a él y lo atraía con un abrazo hacia ellos.- Buena suerte chicos y recuerden su promesa.- dijo Benji mientras sonreía al sentir el cariño de la mamá de Dany, en eso Patty se acerco tímidamente a Oliver y extendiendo su mano hacia él le entrego una pulsera tejida de radiante color rojo.- Ten Oliver, te deseo mucha suerte.- Gracias Patty.- dijo Oliver dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.- Tal vez haya esperanza Patty.- penso Dany mirándolos a ambos y su mirada se cruzo con la de Benji, quien le sonrío discretamente, de pronto se escucho el silbato del tren que arribaba y rápidamente abrazo a su madre y después de darle un beso le dijo suavemente en el oído.- Te encargo eso.- y mientras su mamá decía adiós le asentía sonriente, mientras subían esperaba que su mamá le pudiera ayudar y cuando el tren estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas vio que Oliver se quedaba enfrente de la puerta mientras le señalaba la pulsera en su muñeca a Patty y le decía aun sonriendo.- Gracias Patty, nos veremos allá.- Vaya, vaya lo que hace una canción.- pensaba Dany.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Tokio, se encontraron con unos chicos corriendo por la estación con un balón de fútbol siendo perseguidos por un molesto guardia y después de saludarlos y tumbar al guardia salieron de ahí. Los llevaron en un autobús a los dormitorios asignados que era un gran complejo rodeado de varias canchas y un gran estadio al centro de todo. Después de que todos estaban vestidos con el uniforme se dirigieron a entrenar a un campo cercano mientras eran observados sin saberlo por el entrenador Fleming quien miraba estrechamente a Oliver, Tom y Dany a quien reconoció como su hermano gemelo (el sabia de la existencia de Daniel, pero no sabia que había fallecido).- Vaya no solo tienen a Benji Price.- y se alejo.- En eso escucharon que los llamaban a un salón para la repartición de grupos, en eso unos chicos se acercaron y saludaron afectuosamente a Tom, era el equipo del Furano.- Chicos les presento a Armand Hallaghan, capitán del Furano, Armand el es Oliver, nuestro capitán.- He escuchado de ti Oliver, espero enfrentarnos, bueno nos vemos al rato.- También se encontraron con Mary para alegría de los chicos y molestia para Dany.- Querido Oliver, te presento a Andy Jhonson, capitán del Alemán.- y mientras se estrechaban las manos Mary miro disimuladamente a Dany y se acerco a él.- Pero Daniel, como has crecido, desde esas vacaciones en Hawaii que pase con Oli y con tu familia que no te veía, estas muy guapo.- Dany le contesto con una fría mirada que hizo que Mary se callara y despidiéndose turbadamente se alejo, Oliver le iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando en eso se escucho por los pasillos.- Ahí viene el Francocanadiense, aléjense de su paso.- Ese es el equipo de Steve.- penso Dany y se quedo observando por donde venían unos chicos con uniforme azul obscuro pero el chico que venia enfrente no era Steve, no el Steve que conocía, este era un chico con mirada agresiva y burlona, como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso.- Que te ha sucedido, Steve.- escucho decir a Tom, Bruce se acerco corriendo muy asustado, diciendo que se había encontrado un chico tan grande como un muro y que ignoraba que posición podría tener a lo que Oli le dijo que posiblemente era portero.  
  
.- Su atención por favor, acomódense por equipos y se llamara a sus capitanes para el sorteo.- Ya acomodados llamaron a Oliver.- Gpo A-1.- Seremos los primeros en jugar Oli.- dijo Dany mientras veían pasar a más equipos, en eso se escucho.- Francocanadiense Gpo A-2.- se enfrentarían al Francocanadiense en su primer encuentro y Dany penso que Benji se pondría furioso al saber que lo enfrentarían sin él.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras desayunaban antes del partido, Brian le decía a Oliver que tendría que rendir protesta, ya que él ahora suplía a Benji y el era el capitán del equipo ganador del año pasado, ya en el campo pudieron observar que Patty, los demás chicos y la mamá de Oli y Roberto estaban ahí animándolos.- No esta tu mamá Dany.- dijo Oliver.- NO te preocupes llegara más tarde.- dijo Dany sonriendo pensando que su mamá estaría haciendo lo que le pidió, en eso Oliver subió al podio y dijo algunas palabras muy emotivas y luego de que se hizo la presentación de todos los equipos se empezaría con el primer partido, cuando estaban comenzando a calentar, Dany vio que el entrenador Fleming se acercaba a Steve y luego los señalaba sospechosamente, después Steve se acercó a Oli.- Tu eres Oliver Atton verdad??, me gustaron mucho tus palabras y ahora yo te diré mi juramento.- y arrojando su gorra al suelo mientras levantaba su dedo índice dijo fuertemente.- Yo, Steve Hyuga, capitán del Francocanadiense, juro que ganaremos este partido y todos los demás, y sobre todo ganaremos este campeonato, pese a quien le pese.- mientras Dany lo escuchaba horrorizada supo que la guerra había comenzado.  
  
Mientras en Fujisawa, Benji veía con lagrimas de furia la repartición de los partidos, y corriendo se refugio en su habitación y penso lo tonto que había sido en no haberle hecho caso a Freddy y la falta que le hacían su Padre y sus amigos, sobre todo Dany.  
  
Dany vio de reojo a Oliver quien mostraba un rostro molesto, jamás lo había visto así, solo esperaba que salieran bien librados, en eso el partido comenzó y Oliver se dirigió directamente a Steve, los dos pelearon el balón con tanta fuerza que a ambos les dio un calambre, y mientras permanecían en pie los demás chicos incluidos ella se acercaron peligrosamente a la portería en eso Ralph salió robándose el balón y por una milésima se fijo en ella pero al parecer no la reconoció.- El #15 del FC es Ralph Sawada, es el único jugador de 4° grado.- dijo el comentarista.- De 4°??, no puede ser, juega muy bien.- dijo Bruce muy disgustado desde la banca. Es muy hábil, demasiado para su edad.- dijo Brian. En eso Steve reacciono antes que Oliver y se dirigió a Ralph, quien era interceptado por Tom.- Hola Raph!!, has mejorado mucho.- Gracias Tom!!, déjame mostrarte cuanto.- y Ralph empezó a pelearle el balón, pero Tom hábilmente se lo robó.- Juegas mejor ahora Ralph.- dijo Tom alejándose con el balón.- A mí no piensas saludarme Tom??.- dijo Steve mientras con una barrida le trataba de quitar el balón pero se la paso a Oliver y estos dos se volvieron a ver frente a frente, pero Oli se paso el balón por arriba (autopase creo) y quedo frente al portero y conecto de media tijera.....Goooollll. Oliver entonces le dijo a Steve.- El FC no va a ganar, seremos NOSOTROS Steve.- y Steve permaneció pensativo.- Como, lo hizo??.- mientras tanto cerca del campo alguien observaba a Steve y Oliver con interés.- Oliver Atton y Steve Kyuga, quien es el mejor??  
  
El partido continuo, los demás chicos intentaron anotar, de hecho Steve estaba recargado en la portería.- Así que no solo contaban con Benji Price.- pensaba. Pero el tiro reboto en el marco y cayo frente a el pero este no hizo caso, Ralph lo toma y manda un largo pase, Oliver se roba el balón, Steve lo espera y le roba el balón de una manera de por más agresiva y Oli cae al suelo.- Que fuerza tiene en sus piernas ese muchacho....tuviste suerte Oliver!! A otro le hubiera destrozado la pierna.- pensaba Roberto mientras observaba. Steve conecta un potente disparo, pero lo dirige directamente al rostro de Al, quien entra con gran fuerza en la portería con todo y balón. A pesar de todo es gol y Steve se burla de todos.- Que cruel eres Steve, te desconozco.- murmuro Dany al ver sangrar la cara de Al. El partido prosigue, y a una orden de Steve la defensa del FC se barre sobre Oliver con una fuerte intención de golpear a Oli, hasta que lo tumban y les marcan falta.- Lo hiciste a propósito.- dijo Oli..- Y si así fuera...que?? .- contesto este burlonamente.- no me importa cometer faltas cuando detengo a un oponente, este juego es para hombres...no para niñitos mimados como tu.- El juego sigue y el balón queda en Ralph, Steve le dice que tire aunque este lejos, Al deja pasar el balón ya que tiene miedo y desde casa, Benji supone que era lo que Steve quería. Oliver habla con Al, le dice que recuerde que el balón es su amigo y Dany y Tom le dicen lo mismo, que no se preocupen ellos lo ayudaran a proteger la portería y dicho y hecho cuando Ralph se vuelve a acercar Oliver lo bloquea, Steve se enfurece y mientras empuja a Paul.- Así que el balón es tu amigo??, pues prepárate a saludarlo!!.- lanza el tiro con intención de golpearlo pero..el tiro es recibido por Oli en pleno rostro.- Vamos Oliver, si tanto amas al balón entra con el a la portería.- grito Steve.- pero Oli se agarro a la portería y se detuvo, Oli lo hizo para devolverle la confianza a Al ante la furia de Steve ya que Al detuvo el siguiente tiro de Ralph y junto a Dany y Tom Oli metió otro Gol, quedando ambos equipos empatados. En eso termino la primera mitad del encuentro y mientras los equipos se dirigían a la banca Steve no podía dejar de preguntarse como lo habían logrado. Brian los felicitaba por jugar estupendamente y le preguntaba a Al como se sentía, Dany no podía de dejar de pensar en Steve quien hablaba vigorosamente con su equipo, estaba tan inmerso en su pelea con Oliver que no se había percatado de su presencia. Cerca del campo se encontraban 2 personas observando muy interesados el partido, se trataba de Isabel Rose, subdirectora del Colegio Superior (Toho) y su asistente.- ¿Estas interesada en esos chicos eh?, Admito que son igual de hábiles pero muy diferentes entre si; Oliver parece disfrutar del juego, no pierde el animo, mientras que Steve lo toma como un reto.- La diferencia en su técnica se debe a sus entrenadores.- dijo ella.- Hikaru Fleming es un entrenador estricto que no admite fallas en sus jugadores.. pero Brian no es el entrenador de Oliver, sino Roberto Sedinho, el le ha inspirado su sentido de libertad a la técnica de Oliver, me pregunto quien tendrá la resistencia y amor al fútbol para ser el vencedor.-  
  
Mientras tanto en Saitama, los hermanos de Steve vitoreaban al FC, en eso su mamá llegaba de afuera y se sentó junto a sus hijos mientas cosía algunos uniformes de Steve.- Steve, quisiera que no te presionaras tanto, ten mucho cuidado hijo.- de regreso en el partido Patty y los demás sufrían del calor que se sentía mientras esperaban que siguiera el partido.- Ojalá Jorge no se tarde con los refrescos, me muero de sed.- decía Patty mientras los chicos de Furano se acercaban a ellos.- Aquí podremos ver el partido de Tom.- decía Armand.- Conocen a Tom??.- dijo Patty.- Si Patty son del Furano, amigos de Tom.- contesto Arthur.- Hola!!!, no sabia que el Futbol le GUSTARA a una chica tan LINDA.- dijo Armand.- Escucharon?????, me llamo LINDA.- dijo esta muy sonrojada.- Ah si?? Yo creí que te llamabas Aiddee.- por contestación Patty mando a volar a Arthur ante la risa de todos. En eso Patty vio de cerca de Mary quien animaba a Oliver con Andy a su lado, por lo que se lanzo sobre ella.- Oye niñita!!!!, con que derecho animas a Oliver???.- Y esta con su actitud de inocente.- Tu quien eres??.- Soy la Líder de la Porra Oficial del equipo Seleccionado( o sea Nweppy).- Que bien, yo me llamo Mary Tanada y soy la asistente del entrenador en el equipo Alemán.- dijo esta muy presuntuosamente.- mientras se alejaba y los chicos le decían que era la mejor porrista del Japón, esta pensaba como esa chica era asist del entrenador. En eso el juego reenicio, y el FC entro con toda su ferocidad, Steve dio una terrible barrida sobre Tom, a quien le dijo que ya sabia su juego y que se acostumbrara, Steve se dirigía con todo su equipo al contragolpe, Ralph llevaba el balón esquivando a todos, se la manda a Steve y este remata un gol. Dany y los demás chicos también hacían su mejor esfuerzo Dany estuvo a punto de meter un gol pero Steve le dio un empujón tan grande que termino en el suelo y de pronto sintió la mirada de Steve en ella pero no la reconoció, estaba demasiado ocupado con Oliver pero este junto con Tom burlaron a Steve y metieron otro gol.- Maldición!!, Oliver es mejor de lo que pense.- pensaba Steve en eso se dio cuenta del grupo que animaba a Oliver, ahí estaba esa chica, con una bandera que tenia escrito el nombre de Oliver.- Vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos Oliver, ella es tu porra personal.- en eso recordó donde diablos estaría Angel. El partido comenzó a subir de intensidad, los esfuerzos y las jugadas estaban al máximo, Steve aprovecha una distracción de Al y anota su 3er gol. Restan 5 min y la presión esta sobre los dos capitanes, Ralph lanza un elevado el cual pelean Oliver y Steve.- Dios mío, este parece un duelo a muerte.- penso Dany.- si estuviera Benji, que seria lo que hubiera pasado??.- Steve obtiene el balón lanzando a Oli por el suelo y mete gol, y luego le dijo.- Entiende esto Oliver, Yo juego por algo más importante que solo diversión, no como tu que solo lo haces por divertirte.- QUE DICES????, yo no juego solo por divertirme.- dijo Oliver en verdad furioso ante un sorprendido Steve.- El SOCCER ES MI SUEÑO!!!!!,MI ILUSION!!!, JAMAS podrás quitármela, Steve!! .- y el juego continuo y con esa ferocidad adquirida y la promesa de Benji por cumplir siguió el partido mientras Patty y los chicos seguían animando a todo pulmón. Benji miraba angustiado el juego, pero aun mantenía en su corazón la promesa de OLI y Dany, aun creía en ellos, el tiempo se acababa y ningún equipo cedía hasta que Steve y Oliver volvieron a pelear el balón en el aire y cuando los dos caían Oli aterrizo perfectamente y se apresuro y metió otro gol quedando ambos equipos empatados.- Yo no puedo perder, acaso un sueño... es tan poderoso.- decía Steve mientras Isabel y su asistente los miraban este dijo.- Esto se decidió, es un empate.- El juego aun no termina, ya veremos.- dijo esta.- El combate por el balón aun seguía, Ralph se acerco a Steve pidiéndole un pase.- Lárgate, esto es entre Oliver y yo.- grito este pero Ralph no se alejo, faltaban algunos segundos y de pronto Oliver le quita el balón a Steve y Víctor lo congela.- Manténlo ahí, Víctor.- grito Oliver pero en eso sorpresivamente Ralph salió y le arrebato el balón a Víctor y ante la mirada atónita de todo mundo el FC metió gol en el ultimo segundo ganando así el partido.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany no podía creerlo Ralph había metido Gol, el FC ganaba 6 a 5, mientras en el suelo Oliver lloraba desconsoladamente el FC festejaba el gol de Ralph, todos menos Steve que se veía más molesto que feliz, también Armand no podía creerlo, Dany y Tom se acercaron a Oli pero este estaba inconsolable de hecho Steve se dio cuenta que este no se levantaba y pudo ver que este lloraba.- Que paso, capitán??.- pregunto Ralph.- Nada que te interese.- dijo este cortante, mientras pensaba que aunque habían ganado el partido en realidad Oliver lo había vencido. En la banca del Nweppy, Dany trataba de consolar a Oliver en vano, de hecho ella y los demás también estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que Roberto se puso frente a ellos.- Perdieron un partido, y que??, eso no significa que no puedan ganar la final y cumplir su promesa, solo deben conseguir el segundo lugar de su bloque y pasar a las finales.- y la alegría a pesar de la tristeza volvió a resurgir. Mientras Armand les deseaba suerte y les pedía que los fueran a ver, Mary se acerco ante el enojo de Dany y por supuesto de Patty.- Te deseo suerte en tus demás partidos, querido Oliver.- Gracias Mary.- dijo este y de pronto se escucho en el altavoz.- Capitán Atton, tiene una llamada en la mesa de jueces.- en eso Patty se acerco a él con una sonrisa.- Oye Oliver, yo quería decirte que...- Un momento Patty!!.- dijo este y preguntándose quien lo llamaba fue a contestar dejando a Patty sin hacerle caso.- Grrrr, ya me dejo hablando sola otra vez!!!.- le decía a Dany.- Es por que Mary es más dulce y tierna que tú.- dijo Arthur.- Insinúas que no soy dulce y tierna???.- Solo si te comparas con un puercoespín.- Tal vez tienes razón.- dijo esta ante la sorpresa de todos. Mientras tanto Oliver se encontró con que la llamada era de Benji.- No te desanimes, aun podemos llegar a las finales.- No te preocupes lo haremos.- dijo Oliver junto con los demás.- Dile a todos que confía en ellos, los estaré apoyando en cada partido, ah salúdame mucho a Dany.- dijo Benji antes de colgar.- Y por que tanto cariño a Dany, si se puede saber.- dijo Freddy a un sonrojado Benji.- Bbbuueno yo.....es que es mi mejor "amigo".- Dirás amiga, no???.- Lo sabes Freddy??.- Si, pero esperaba que lo descubrieras solo y por lo que veo ya lo hiciste, así que??, que harás de ahora en adelante eh??.- dijo este mientras Benji se ponía aun más rojo.  
  
Cuando el FC se retiraba del campo alguien salió al encuentro de Steve, era la subdirectora del C. Superior.- Eres Steve Hyuga?, tenemos algo que proponerte.- Steve con una mirada ruda le dijo a Ralph que lo alcanzaría después y cuando este se alejó.- De que quiere hablar??.- Soy Isabel Rose, subdir, del C. Superior, nuestro colegio ha estado buscando a un excelente jugador de soccer para llevarlo becado a nuestro equipo, la beca cubrirá al estudiante durante 10 años, mientras este en secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.- Steve sabía que era lo estaba buscando, una beca para ayudar a su madre y hermanos.- Te hemos investigado a ti y otro jugador.- Como dice?.- Sabemos como son, tanto en sus casas como en las escuelas, debes saber que el otro candidato es Oliver Atton.- Oliver!!!!.- penso Steve furioso.- Que diablos dijo?? Todos saben que yo soy el mejor!!!.- Puedes probarlo?? Si eres el mejor, demuéstralo ganando el campeonato!!!.- mientras Steve escuchaba la propuesta de esa mujer, no se dio cuenta que tras los árboles alguien más escuchaba eso, Dany estaba ahí observándolo todo mientras pensaba que esa beca era lo que Steve estaba buscando y por eso era su comportamiento, y que ahora el verdadero rival de Steve era Oliver y al ver que Steve aceptaba supo que el Torneo ya no seria una guerra...sino una verdadera masacre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras el resto del equipo era apoyado por Patty y los demás Oliver trataba de encontrar a Dany, en eso Roberto se acerco a él.- Oli, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has mejorado con cada jugada.- Yo sentía como si algo dentro de mi, quisiera salir...- Ese es tu don especial, iremos a Brasil, tal como te lo prometí pero...debes seguir tu sueño y ser el mejor futbolista del campeonato.- Así lo haré Roberto.- dijo Oli, en eso vio que Dany se acercaba con una rara expresión en su rostro.- Dany te sientes bien??.- Si, primo, solo cansado.- pero Dany estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de Steve y de lo que seria capaz por ganar el campeonato.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Y que tal, como va quedando??, emocionante??, encontré un nombre de Fleming...Angus, pero no le voy a cambiar ya que no es muy relevante (como siempre) Gojii!!, bueno el Torneo ya esta en su apogeo y Dany se dio su desconocida con Steve, este ni la ha notado, pero jejeje, el mundo es chico en un evento de esos ( y a mi me dices diablo??) jejeje , nos vemos en la proxima sesion, y niños...... por fis rewiews. 


	7. Acaso seras tu, Angel?

Hola niños, estamos de regreso, cuando comienzo a escribir esto México empato con Italia y pasa a octavos de final, en la madrugada jugara contra E.U,. así que suerte muchachos (México, rara rara) así me gusta Goji, nos quedamos en que Steve acepto la propuesta de Isabel par ganar la beca y que esta dispuesto de derrotar a Oliver a pesar de todo.......continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Después de haber perdido el primer encuentro y saber que pueden continuar en el torneo, el Nweppy se va a ver los demás encuentros, entre ellos el del Furano comandado por Armand quienes lo ganaron fácilmente.- Hola chicos, que tal jugamos?.- dijo Armand acercándose a ellos.- Muy bien, ya veras que nosotros también llegaremos a las finales.- dijo Oliver lleno de entusiasmo. En eso vieron pasar un nutrido grupo de niñas vestidas con uniforme y con grandes pancartas.- ¿De donde salió tanta niña?.- exclamo Bruce.- Son las inchas del Alemán aunque su entusiasmo esta dirigido al capitán Andy Jhonson, a quién también nombran el Príncipe del Campo.- dijo Armand mientras Dany veía llegar al equipo Alemán comandado por Andy seguido muy cerca por Mary.- Así que ahora Andy es tu camino a seguir Mary, espero no hagas lo mismo con él, que con mi hermano.- pensaba Dany.- aunque veo que algo te preocupa, ¿ que será?.- vio que Andy no se preparaba a entrar, pero dirigía a todos desde la banca ya que tenia un buen control técnico. .- Veo que en este torneo no solo esta Steve Hyuga.- comenzó a decirle Oliver.- sino también Armand del Furano y Andy del Alemán, tenemos que echarle muchas ganas Dany, se lo debemos a Benji.- Si, Oli, todo saldrá bien.- El partido acabo ganando el Alemán 5- 0, Dany observaba que Oli admiraba a Andy quien solo había jugado unos minutos en los cuales había metido dos goles.- Vamonos Oliver!!.- dijo Jack golpeándolo por la espalda.- O tienes una cita con Mary??, ¿ Sabe Patty que le pones los cuernos?.- Te voy a matar por hablador, Jack!!!!!.- Oliver comenzó a corretear a este.- ¡¡Regresa para callarte la boca!!.- Vaya, vaya, a que se deberá esa reacción Oli??.- se preguntaba Dany mientras Oliver alcanzaba a Jack. Mas tarde jugaron contra el colegio Escocés, a quien vencieron 9 a 0.- Oye Dany, juegas casi también como Oli.- decía Bruce a un(a) agotado Dany.- Debo tomar eso como un halago??.- dijo este con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Pero lo haces muy bien Dany, tal vez hasta puedas llegar a ser campeón goleador, aquí también existe ese premio.- dijo alegremente Tom.- Pues vaya que hay competencia.- dijo Dany.- estas tu, Oli, Armand, Andy y....Steve Hyuga.- al mencionar ese nombre todos se pusieron serios y ya no abordaron el tema.- Bueno si seguimos jugando así pronto llegaremos a las finales.- dijo Bruce.- No seas tan optimista!!.- dijo una voz muy divertida y todos voltearon.- Dije que eres un tonto si crees que tu equipo llegara a la final!!.- dijo otro chico.- Quien te crees para hablar así???.- Bruce y los demás se estaban enojando.- Nada más y nada menos que el equipo que los humillará en las semifinales..... el Anglosajón!!.- Bruce los reconoció.- Ustedes son los que corrían en la estación del tren!!.- Ustedes son los hermanos Koriotto, los famosos gemelos del Anglosajón!!.- dijo Oliver.- Y tu eres Oliver Atton, te vimos jugar esta mañana, no lo haces tan mal, pero le ganaron al Escocés por que estaban cansados, nosotros los enfrentamos en la mañana, ganamos 10 a 0.-dijo el otro hermano.- Así que entérate que tendrás que enfrentarnos en el último partido de las semifinales.- Ahí estaremos!!.- dijo Oliver mientras Dany veía que los demás partidos serian difíciles. Mientras Bruce y Jack seguían gritándoles a los Koriotto que iban a jugar Brian se acerco a ellos.- Ya compórtense, ellos serán el equipo mas peligroso en las semifinales, así que estudien su técnica de ataque y defensa.- Mientras veían el juego Dany se percato de algo.- Chicos, miren eso, el resto del equipo no se ha movido para nada.- Es como si esperaran que ellos hagan todo.- dijo Tom.- Ellos son famosos por sus jugadas aéreas, los gemelos son tan coordinados como tu y Oliver, pero desperdician mucho el trabajo en equipo.- las palabras de Dany no pasaron desapercibidas por Brian y por otra persona que los observaba de cerca. Finalmente concluye el partido, Anglosajón vence al Sedaki 7 a 0. Los gemelos se acercan a presumir su victoria.- Cuando nos enfrentemos el marcador será mas grande Oliver, tenlo en cuenta.- Y ustedes tengan en cuenta.- comenzó a decir Dany.- que nosotros si jugamos en equipo, no somos unos arrogantes como ustedes, el tiempo solo lo dirá Koriotto.- estos como respuesta se dieron la vuelta, pero habían captado las palabras de ese chico. Luego el Nweppy se enfrento al Kitsune ganado así su tercer partido del día.- Estoy muerto Oliver, nunca pense que un torneo fuera tan pesado.- dijo Dany dejándose caer en la banca.- Vamos Dany, tu fuiste quien insistió en entrar al equipo, ya ves que tu sueño se va formando.- contesto Oliver abrazando a su agotada prima.- con esta victoria entramos a la segunda ronda de semifinales y Benji podrá venir a reunirse con nosotros.- Benji.....tan solo habían pasado 2 días desde que llegaron a Tokio y ya lo extrañaba.- "Torre de control llamando a Dany, aterrice por favor".- Eh??.- Jajajaja, que cara Dany, no me digas que te gusta Benji, recuerda que eres un chico, no lo vayas a asustar.- Siento decirte primo, que antes de venir para acá, Benji me descubrió el pastel, ya que me espero en el tren y me vio como una chica.- Dany miro a Oliver y le resulto cómica su expresión.- así que prepárate para la interrogación cuando llegue.- En eso Maggie y Roberto se acercaron a ellos.- Mis futbolistas favoritos, son grandiosos.- dijo esta abrazándolos.- Nos apenas mamá.- Los vendremos a ver todos los días, ya que nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano.- Espero que ustedes también puedan venir.- dijo Oliver viendo con una brillante sonrisa a Patty. En eso se acerco una camioneta, era el tío de Jorge que los había estado trayendo.- ¡Yo sabia que no se olvidaría de venir!! El es Oliver Atton, el capitán de nuestro equipo.- dijo Patty jalando a Oliver del brazo.- Encantado de conocerte. Escuche que eres un gran jugador.- Es muy amable y gracias por traer a nuestros amigos.- Suban niños, el viaje de regreso es largo.- mientras Dany le decía adiós a Patty observo de reojo que Oliver también agitaba mucho la mano, acaso... .-Bien equipo, vamos a cenar y a ducharse.- dijo Brian y mientras entraban al complejo se escucharon unos gritos, Dany miro hacia su derecha y vio al entrenador Fleming golpeando con una vara de bambú a uno de sus jugadores mientras este no paraba de decir perdón.- ¡¡Basta entrenador, pare!!.- Steve gritaba mientras era detenido por Ralph y el resto de los jugadores.- Saben bien que no admito errores, la torpeza de Pilón nos pudo costar el partido!!!.- cuando volvió a alzar el brazo para seguir golpeándolo una mano lo detuvo.- Ya basta!!.- dijo una voz conocida para él.- Que demonios!!!.- empezó a decir este pero su cara de furia paso de asombro al ver a Dany deteniéndole el brazo, por una fracción de segundo Dany creyó que la reconoció pero este no dijo nada y bajo la mano.- Salvaje ebrio!!.- comenzó a decir Brian furioso mientras le quitaba la vara y lo hacia caer al suelo.- No tiene derecho a maltratarlos, son niños!!.- Son mis alumnos y los entreno como mejor me parezca!!.- mientras Brian seguía diciéndole sus verdades entre Tom y Steve ayudaron a Pilón a levantarse.- Estas bien??.- le pregunto Tom.- Creí que me mataba.- murmuro este con ojos llorosos.- Tom....- comenzó a decir Steve.- no te metas en esto, tu sabes bien que este es el modo del FC, hay personas que nunca cambian.- y mientras Steve pasaba de pronto se quedo frente a Dany a quien miro de forma extraña y cuando se empezó a alejar se escucho un leve susurro.- Gracias.- y se perdió de vista.- Acaso me habrá reconocido?.- se pregunto Dany. Mientras Brian meditaba entre reportar a Fleming o no, los mando a todos a descansar y Dany y Oliver se acercaron a Tom quien se veía triste.- Saben chicos, deseaba venir porque vería a mis viejos amigos, y ahora me entristece ver que han cambiado.- Lo dices por Steve?.- pregunto Oliver.- Tal vez no lo creas, pero se que no siempre tuvo ese carácter, el Steve que conocí era muy diferente.- Eso es verdad, y creo que es tiempo de decirle a Tom, Oli.- Dany comenzó a platicarle a Tom su verdadera personalidad ante un asombrado Oliver, pero lo que siguió platicando lo asombro más.- Que tu y Steve son amigos!!!.- dijeron los dos en coro.- Si, y mami lo es de la suya, pero el no sabe que estoy aquí jugando, pero por favor díganme que no están molestos conmigo.- Yo no Dany y creo que Oliver tampoco, pero entonces tu eres la chica con la que Benji se encontró y estuvo fantaseando un buen rato.- dijo Tom sonriendo discretamente.- Ehhh???.- esta se sonrojo profundamente.- No digan eso, recuerden que no le he dicho a Benji sobre Steve y de que lo he estado frecuentando, prométanme estar junto a mi cuando eso suceda, después también a Steve se lo diré.- y mientras iban a bañarse (Dany por separado claro) Oliver y Tom platicaban.- No se por que pero creo que Steve a lo mejor reconoció a Dany ya que la miro con curiosidad.- dijo Oliver, Tom no contesto pero supuso que pronto habría otra razón mas poderosa para que Steve y Benji se odiaran.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Mientras tanto en Londres, Inglaterra, en el conglomerado Price.- Disculpe Sr. Price, la Sra. Takashi esta aquí.- decía la recepcionista al Sr. Price.- Que pase inmediatamente.- contesto este, quien no esperaba ver la hermosa aparición que paso por la puerta.- Buenos días Sr. Price, soy Angie Takashi.- y este permaneció mudo por unos instantes.- Disculpe, siéntese por favor y muéstreme sus trabajos.- mientras esta sacaba sus modelos de su carpeta Price no podía dejar de observar la gracia con que los ponía en su escritorio.- No hay duda de que es un magnifico trabajo, esto es lo que necesita nuestra línea de uniformes deportivos, veo con agrado que la mayoría son de fútbol.- Así es señor, amo el fútbol y tengo una hija que también esta loca por él.- Bueno Sra. Takashi el puesto es suyo, la dejare en la división en Japón, pero la mandare traer de vez en cuando para los eventos importantes.- Muchas gracias señor.- dijo esta con una hermosa sonrisa y este se quedo prendado de ella, era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, según su curriculum tenia muchos años de viudez y era madre de un par de gemelos, de los cuales había perdido uno en un terrible accidente, pero aun mantenía la alegría que al parecer siempre la había caracterizado.- Bueno Sr. Price, ahora que hemos terminado la entrevista me atrevo a pedirle otros pocos minutos de su valioso tiempo.- Por supuesto, de hecho le tenia separado más tiempo, ya que normalmente tardo mas en escoger, pero todos sus trabajos son muy buenos.- Pero no hablare del trabajo señor, sino de su hijo, Benji.- Usted lo conoce??.- Muy poco, pero mi hija y mi sobrino si, sobre todo mi hija quien tiene gran aprecio por él y es reciproco, señor, acaso usted sabe lo solo que esta su hijo??, acaso sabe que un tiempo se hizo muy arrogante y humillaba a los demás??, y sobre todo, sabe usted el daño que le hizo al no ir a su campeonato del año pasado, el cual gano por usted debido a una promesa que usted no cumplió??.- Angie dijo esto con un tono duro en su voz, el cual no paso desapercibido en el.- Disculpe, señora Takashi, pero mis asuntos no le corresponden.- Lo se señor, pero mi hija me lo pidió cuando le dije que tendría una entrevista con usted, ella esta muy preocupada por Benji, quien ha pasado por fuertes depresiones, sabe usted que se ha lesionado y no ha podido ir al campeonato de este año.- al parecer Angie dio en el clavo ya que la expresión del Sr. Price cambio drásticamente.- Pero..... como???, Freddie no me ha dicho nada.- Por que Benji se lo impidió, el no quiere saber nada de usted, bueno, eso dice, pero los chicos de su edad son así, aunque Benji es muy maduro para muchos aspectos, pero aun es un niño que necesita la guía de un padre.- Tiene razón.- dijo este dejándose caer en su silla mientras unas discretas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- tiene todo la razón, he sido un egoísta desde que mi esposa murió hace 2 años, salí huyendo de Japón ya que no soportaba su recuerdo, pero también he abandonado a Benji.- No sirven de nada los lujos, si su hijo esta solo, aunque se que el Sr. Frank lo trata como un padre.- dijo Angie.- bueno me retiro, solo quiero que sepa, que su hijo solo asistirá a la final del campeonato, usted decide si va o no y tenga.- esta extendió un sobre hacia el, quien lo tomo.- se la envía mi hija, y comprenderé si ya no me da el trabajo.- No se preocupe Sra., el trabajo es el trabajo y por esto no se preocupe, se lo agradeceré todo la vida y dígale a su hija, que muchas gracias, pero antes, acaso su hija y mi hijo.......son novios??.- No lo creo señor, ya que su hijo hace poco descubrió que ella era una chica.- dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida, que el señor Price no entendió.- bueno, me retiro.- Disculpe señora Takashi, otra pregunta......acaso no le han dicho que usted parece un ángel??.- Si señor, hace mucho tiempo me lo decían seguido, ahora lo es mi hija.- y aun sonriendo salió del despacho.- Si su hija es lo mitad de bella que usted, creo que mi hijo estará perdido.- dijo este mientras abría la carta. **************************************************************************** ************ La noche ya se cernía sobre Tokio, pero en los dormitorios del FC un inquieto Steve no podía dormir.- "Si ganas, irás becado al Colegio Superior"...si lo consiguiera podría ayudar tanto a mi mamá, desde que papá murió ella nos ha mantenido. Pero también han pensado en Oliver....debo impedir que llegue a las finales!!! Esa beca será mía y nadie podrá impedirlo, mucho menos tú, Oliver!!!!.- mientras estos pensamientos lo atormentaban Dany aun podía sentir la mirada de Steve posada en ella, la habría descubierto?? La semana continuaba, y pronto comenzaban las eliminatorias en semifinales, primero empezarían el FC vs Anglosajón, de ahí se decidiría contra quien se enfrentarían, terminado el partido estos quedan empatados, obteniendo el FC su pase a las finales y el Anglosajón deberá enfrentarse al Nweppy pero no pueden empatar ya que este seria el pase automático para el Anglosajón. Los equipos que ya estaban en la lista de los 8 finalistas eran; Furano, Colegio Alemán, C. Irlandés quien ha permanecido invicto y uno de los favoritos el FC. Mientras en Fujisawa, Benji era revisado por el doctor, quien le dijo que ya estaba muy mejorado.- Y si no me duele es señal de que puedo jugar de nuevo.- dijo este muy sonriente.- Benji, eres un necio.- dijo Freddie sonriendo.- Irías al torneo aunque te lo prohibiera ¿no?.- el doctor también sonreía.- Debo ir!!!! mi equipo me necesita.- En vista que estas muy decidido....te daré permiso, pero solo un partido.- GRACIAS Dr. Hiroshi- dijo Benji muy entusiasmado solo faltaba que los chicos llegaran a la final y sabía que no le fallarían. De regreso en Tokio Brian les decía que debían ganar a toda costa, así que el juego comenzó con los Koriotto lanzándose al ataque pero no contaban que Oliver y Tom eran tan combinados como ellos y Oliver los aventaja y mete el primer gol del encuentro y en eso se escucha en los altavoces.- Con esta anotación de Oliver lo sitúa arriba de Steve Kyuga en la marca de goleo individual superándolo con 17 a las 16 de Kyuga, quedando en 3° Misaki y García del Nweppy y 4° Armand etc.- Oli, va aventajando a Steve, seguramente debe estar furioso.- penso Dany al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Steve. Después de una intensa lucha da por terminado el primer tiempo. En las gradas Andy veía el partido y le decía a otro chico.- El Anglosajón es bastante torpe ya que solo se centra en los Koriotto.- Y Steve también pensaba lo mismo ya que creía que estos derrotarían a Oliver, pero se equivocaba ya que ellos tenían mas fuerza de lo que el mismo se imaginaba y no solo tenían a Oliver, también a Tom y a otros chicos del Sn Francis, pero había alguien más que ocupaba su mente.- En verdad sería Angel, el chico que detuvo al entrenador Fleming??, Por eso no la había visto en todo el Torneo??, y por que estaría disfrazada de chico??, si se lo encontraba trataría de averiguarlo.- mientras esos pensamientos ocupaban su mente no vio que alguien lo miraba preocupada desde la banca del Nweppy. Comenzando el Segundo tiempo los Koriotto empezaron a utilizar sus técnicas aéreas dejando boquiabiertos al Nweppy, después de anotar su primer gol Kazuo Koriotto cayo accidentalmente sobre George quien quedo lastimado de su pierna y a quien enviaron en su lugar fue a Bruce, ya estaban empatados así que solo quedaba ganara a toda costa. Al mismo tiempo en casa de Benji este estaba preparándose para poder ir al torneo en optimas condiciones pero al estar corriendo la pierna comenzó a dolerle.- Demonios!!!! No debí decirle a Doctor Hiroshi que la pierna ya no me dolía, pero era la única forma de lograr que me dejaran ir al Torneo.- pero no se había dado cuenta que Freddie lo había visto quejarse.- Benjamin Price!!!!.- se escucho una voz furiosa.- Freddie!!.- Como puedes echar abajo todo el esfuerzo de estos días.. ellos están esperando tu regreso, aun no estas bien, por tu equipo debes cuidarte y sobre todo por Dany que confío en ti.- Dany....- Benji se imagino la cara de esta quien lo animaba a regresar a su lado para el torneo.- A mi no puedes engañarme Benji, ya soy muy viejo, lo supe siempre que no te había dejado de doler y casi lo olvido el anglosajón logro empatarlos..... De nuevo en el partido los gemelos Koriotto vuelan por el balón impulsados por los postes de la portería y realizan su Tiro Gemelo el cual Al logra desviar y Bruce lo recupera para su equipo pero donde Bruce lo iba a despejar el balón sale desviado hacia su propia cabaña..........Bruce Harper ha cometido un autogol y dejándose caer en el suelo solo escucha la palabra Traidor cernirse sobre él. Mientras los gemelos vitoreaban el autogol, Steve se burlaba de ellos.- Jajaja, este es el fin para tu equipo Oliver.- pensaba este mientras veía a casi todo el equipo cernirse sobre un lloroso Bruce que no sabia que decir hasta que se escucho una voz.- Cálmense todos!!!!!!.- era Dany quien se veía molesto con todos por su actitud.- no esta bien pelear entre nosotros.- Pero Dany....- Si comenzamos a desconfiar unos de otros, entonces en verdad nos habrán derrotado.- Dany tiene razón.- se acerco Tom.- Hemos luchado juntos para llegar aquí, perder o ganar un partido no es lo más importante sino nuestra amistad.- Tom y Dany tienen razón, somos un equipo pero además somos amigos y sabemos aceptar los errores de los demás y los nuestros propios así que adelante Bruce, anímate, anímate.- y el juego prosigue con 15 min para terminar, donde los gemelos iban de nuevo a la portería Bruce se roba el balón y se lanza en jugada individual, Tom y Dany lo siguen de cerca y este da un potente trallazo que al parecer va directo al portero pero Tom se lanza y manda el balón hacia el fondo, luego cuando quedan pocos minutos y Tom esta a punto de meter un gol uno de los gemelos se atraviesa y para el balón.- Este balón se queda aquí y con este empate quedamos entre los 8 finalistas.- pero no contaban con que Dany les robaría el balón y se lo pasaría a Tom quien a su vez lo lanzaría hacia arriba y Oliver imitaría a los Koriotto usando la portería pero anotaría de chilena quedando 3 a 2 ganado así el Nweppy su pase a las finales. Después, afuera de las canchas Roberto se preguntaba si haría bien llevándose a Oliver a Brasil.- Quisiera que alguien me lo indicara.- se pregunto en voz alta.- Pregúntaselo a tu conciencia Sedinho.- Roberto se volteo y ante él se encontraba Adriano Fogartinni (quien en realidad no tiene nada de italiano, ya que es de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol pero en fin). Al caer la noche todos los equipos que quedaban cenaban juntos, el Furano se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos y mientras Armand se reía cerca de Dany este tropezó con alguien y fue contestado con un manotazo que lo lanzo al suelo.- ¡¡ Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!!!.- era Steve que por alguna razón estaba furioso, Armand se puso de pie y se lanzo hacia él con obvio a contestarle.- Armand, Steve, nooo!!!.- grito Tom.- Maldito engreído!!! Te daré una lección de modales.- Armand estaba furioso y Steve no dejaba de retarlo.- Yo te enseñare a poner atención a lo que te rodea.- Donde Armand lanzo el golpe Tom le detuvo el puño y Dany sostenía a Steve fuertemente de ambos brazos ante la sorpresa de todos.- Ustedes son mis amigos, no quiero verlos pelear.- Steve vio que Tom estaba muy preocupado pero aun así no cambio de parecer.- Al ver la estupidez de este tonto me convezco de que el FC será quien los acabe en la finales.- Eres un necio!!!!.- Steve se dio cuenta que Dany aun lo sujetaba firmemente, para su apariencia frágil y pequeña era muy fuerte y vio con detenimiento sus ojos, en verdad seria ella??.- en eso también apareció Andy y luego de que Andy dijo que las diferencias se arreglaban en la cancha apareció Borginni y Steve salió discretamente (jejeje) pero este comenzó a fanfarronear y decir que el seria el mejor portero del campeonato a lo que Paul, Eddie y todos los demás chicos del Sn Francis se pusieron furiosos. Tratando de calmar todo Oliver dijo alegremente.- Mañana nos enfrentaremos y veremos que tan buen portero eres.- Te llevaras una sorpresa Oliver, nadie me ha podido anotar un gol en todo el torneo.- y sonriendo desagradablemente salió de ahí.- Cuando ya se iban a acostar Brian dijo que había una llamada para Al de parte de Benji, todos estaban muy contentos y hacían tanto ruido que Benji tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de los oídos pero les dijo que ya le habían dado permiso de jugar un partido y que ya sabían cual, al otro día el juego contra el Irlandés estaba por comenzar y Dany estaba segura que todos lo ganarían por Benji. **************************************************************************** ************ Después de terminar este capitulo México ha quedado descalificado, pero eso si como líder de grupo pero ni modo, Steve ha empezado a sospechar de Dany y un personaje misterioso ha empezado a rondar a Roberto, un viejo rival que pronto conocerá Dany, bueno hasta la próxima, di adiós Goji ( buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa perdimos).  
  
He subido este cap ya que he recibido rew reciente, amiga o amigo, ya no he subido en esta area ahora subo en original.- anime-manga ya llevo mas de 20 cap o busca por brendaneko y se pondran mis demas trabajos, gracias por tu aceptacion. 


	8. Rompiendo ilusiones

He subido este cap ya que he recibido rew reciente, amiga o amigo, ya no he subido en esta área ahora subo en original.- anime-manga ya llevo mas de 20 cap o busca por brendaneko y se pondrán mis demás trabajos, aunque de hecho apartir del 16 de feb 2003 me han puesto en la nueva pagina www.fictionpress.net en anime-manga ; gracias por tu aceptación.

Hola chicos estamos de regreso, y vamos para las finales aquí se pondrán de a peso las relaciones personales; bueno nos quedamos en que el partido contra el Irlandés esta a punto de comenzar......

****************************************************************************************

El partido da comienzo, el Nweppy lleva el balón y el Irlandés es incapaz de quitárselo, pero cuando tiran a gol el balón es detenido por Borginni quien se burla diciendo.- Lo que dije ayer los sostengo Oliver, ¡¡ yo soy el mejor portero del campeonato, soy superior a Benji Price!!!!!!!!, así que olvídate de ganar, no podrás anotar un solo gol en mi portería, jamás!!!!!.- También eres un gran hablador, esa presunción no te hace mejor que nadie, ojalá no te arrepientas de tus palabras.- dijo Dany contestándole enojada y alejándose de él. Este tira un potente despeje que llega casi a la portería del seleccionado, el cual es aprovechado por un jugador y mete gol. Varios de los chicos intentan meter gol sin resultados ya que Borginni atrapa fácilmente con su cuerpo y hace otro despeje, pero este es atrapado por Tom en el aire y luego lo lanza contra la portería pero este lo detiene con gran rapidez.- Oliver...¿ que vamos a hacer?.- dijo Tom.- Un buen portero hace más que detener goles; lo único que tiene Borginni a su favor es su tamaño y su lengua....... y ninguna de las dos hace a un verdadero futbolista.- y mirando a Dany continuo.- nadie puede superar a Benji Price.- y continuaron el juego con muchas ganas. Entre todos comenzaron a pelear el balón y Borginni comenzó a perder la paciencia, al ver a Oliver frente a el, Borginni le grita.- Vamos tira!!!!!!!!¡ Soy el mejor, no podrás vencerme!!!.- Hablas demasiado!!!!!!.- y Oliver tiro con tanta potencia que este al sujetarlo no lo puede retener y es gol.

Ya de ahí en adelante Borginni se comienza a desesperar, ya que el Nweppy le vuelve a anotar superándolos así 2-1. Después del medio tiempo Oliver y Dany meten otro gol seguido por otro de Tom, Borginni ya ha perdido la serenidad ya que cuando Oliver se acerca a anotar otro Borginni le grita.- Te odio Oliver Atton!!!!!!! !me has arrebatado el trofeo de las manos.........pero te llevare conmigo en la derrota!!!.- y alzando sus brazos ya no se dirigió al balón sino a la pierna de Oliver, con clara intención de lastimarlo.- Despídete de tu pierna, maldito enano!!!!!!!!!.- Oliver, cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Dany se acerco corriendo lo mas que pudo, en eso vio que Oli lo evito saltando y metiendo otro gol., Borginni se dejo caer en el suelo derrotado.- Borginni, usa tu fuerza para detener balones, no para expresar tu furia.- dijo Oliver mientras se alejaba. ¡¡Que bien!!!!!! ya tenemos el pase a cuartos de final.- dijo Bruce muy emocionado.- Aja!!!!! Y pronto vendrá Benji totalmente curado de su pierna.- dijo Paul, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien escuchaba, Steve pensaba que a Benji lo habían sacado del equipo por la vez que le había anotado, pero no había sido así sino por que estaba lesionado.- Ahora vendrá en plena forma, tan solo de mencionar su nombre y se llenan de una nueva energía. Maldición!!!!!!!!

Al ver a Borginni derrotado Benji pensaba.- Comprendo a Borginni, no importa cuanto esfuerzo hizo, no ganó.....y se que piensa que defraudo a todos los que creían en él.- mientras veía una foto de él con su papá.- Te extraño mucho papá, que estarás haciendo ahora.- mientras tanto en Inglaterra un señor caminaba apresuradamente por unas elegantes oficinas.- Señor Price!!!!!!.- se escucho la voz de una joven secretaria, el se detuvo.- su vuelo será mañana, para el sábado llegara a Tokio temprano.- Gracias señorita, tomare unas semanas puede hacerlo usted también.- dijo este mientras se alejaba y no veía la cara de incredulidad de la joven. 

****************************************************************************************

En las instalaciones de los dormitorios un preocupado Steve cavilaba.- Que haré?? Según escuche Benji Price es en realidad mejor portero que Borginni. Una vez que se una con Oliver y ........- sus pensamientos recayeron en Dany, aun dudaba que ella también estuviera jugando, esperaba verla llegar en cualquier momento con su linda sonrisa, traía consigo el tigrillo que le había regalado y pues le había traído suerte, pero si Price llegaba todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, de pronto sintió como un sudor frío bajaba por su frente, últimamente no había dormido ni comido bien ojalá no se enfermera......- Capitán???.- volteo y se encontró a Ralph a su lado.- Vine a buscarte, no estabas a la hora de comer y, bueno, yo me preocupe.- Vaya que tenemos aquí??¿ No me digas Steve? ¿Vas a decirme que te acobardaste al saber que viene el famoso Price?.- N- No es eso..yo...- En realidad serías un tonto si no sintieras miedo, es bueno saber quien es tu enemigo, Benji es el corazón del Nweppy, pero tu también tienes alguien así, Steve. El día de hoy he recibido su llamada anunciando que viene en camino, Richard llegara pronto.- Pero su padre le prohibió regresar al equipo después del accidente.- dijo Ralph.- Parece como si no conocieras a Richard, Ralph, y Steve.....no te preocupes si no ves a Angel. Tu sabes que esta más cerca de lo que piensas y si la ves no la juzgues ya que juega muy bien, no lo crees??.- y se alejo con una sonrisa extraña dejando desconcertado a Ralph y a un Steve sonriente.

****************************************************************************************

De regreso en el torneo el Alemán jugaba su ultimo partido para llegar a las finales y una pequeña figura observaba angustiada a Andy.........Mary, quien era de las pocas personas que sabían del mal cardiaco de este.- Todos están jugando muy bien ¿verdad capitán Andy?.- Así es y realmente me emociona pensar contra quien nos enfrentaremos mañana, mi mayor deseo es jugar contra Oliver, antes de que me obliguen a dejar el soccer quiero enfrentarme a él y me retirare con la cabeza en alto.- Mary escuchaba azorada.-.....Andy podría ganarle fácilmente al Furano o a otro equipo......pero a Oliver........debo ayudarle a cumplir su deseo, iré a hablar con él.- y con ese pensamiento fue tras Oliver.

Mientras Dany y los demás esperaban unos refrescos por parte de Patty y los demás Mary llegó con su acostumbrada y dulce actitud, pero a Dany no la impresiono al contrario le molestaba su manera tan hipócrita, algo traía entre manos.- Hola querido Oliver!!.- Hola Mary!!.- Necesito hablar contigo es muy, muy importante.- Conmigo??? De que??.- dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente.- Ajajá, con que no le ponías los cuernos a Patty eh??.-dijo Jack sonriendo maliciosamente.- Tu ve con Mary nosotros te guardamos el secreto.- dijeron todos a coro.- De que hablan, yo no lo pongo los cuernos a nadie!!! y Tom magnánimamente dijo.- Eso dices, pero me pregunto ¿ Que haría Patty si te viera?? Y Oliver se fue con Mary con una cara totalmente azul ( no que miedito no?? Jejeje)

.- Me da gusto ver que tienes muchos amigos, tu y yo éramos muy buenos amigos ¿verdad querido Oliver?.- Yo siento que aun lo somos, Mary.- Es por esta amistad que nos une, Oliver que quiero pedirte un gran favor.- Mary comenzó a poner su cara triste, mientras arriba de un árbol cercano Dany la observaba fijamente.- Que te traes entre manos, Mary Tanada.- De regreso en el campo Patty y los demás chicos les llevaban refrescos al equipo.- Oye Jack ¿ donde están Oliver y Dany?.- pregunto esta ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.- Si buscas a Oliver, se fue por allá.- dijo este burlonamente ante la mirada furiosa de los demás chicos y Patty se dirigió hacia donde le habían señalado y cuando se fue acercando.- Ahí esta Oliver!! Pero...que hace esa güera desabrida junto a él???!!!!!!!!!!!! .- Dany vislumbro a Patty debajo del árbol y vio como se estaba poniendo furiosa, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Mary ,pero se detuvo al escuchar a Mary.- Oliver.....yo quiero pedirte.- Ay no, se le va a declarar!!!.- escucho Dany susurrar a Patty mientras su mirada pasaba de las manos de Mary tomar las de Oli a Patty quien se había puesto lívida de la tristeza, en eso mientras Mary soltaba el llanto de una forma dramática para Dany, esta pronunció.- ¡Que pierdas tu partido de mañana! ¡Por favor deja que Andy, mi capitán, tenga el pase a la gran Final!!.- QUE %&#"%$!!!!!!!!.- Dany soltó una exclamación en español lo más bajo posible, mientras apretaba los dientes.- Esa aprovechada..... otra vez poniendo sus intereses de por medio.- después escucho a Oli, mientras veía que Patty se quedaba muy quieta contra el árbol.- ¿C- Cómo puedes pedirme algo así??.- Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero mi capitán, esta muy enfermo del corazón.- todos los presentes pusieron cara de sorpresa.- Esto solo lo sabe mi padre, el entrenador Tanada y yo, Andy no quiere que nadie más lo sepa.- No puedo creerte Mary, lo he visto jugar y se ve sano.- 

¿ Pero cuantas veces lo has visto jugar?? Esa es la razón por la que se mantiene en la banca. Si hace demasiado esfuerzo puede darle un ataque, este será su ultimo año que lo dejarán jugar y yo....... yo quisiera que gane el Torneo, para que pueda retirarse orgulloso!! Si juega contra ti, te pido por el amor que te he tenido, que te dejes vencer, mi querido Oliver!!!!!!!.- ¿¡Oliver dejarse vencer por ayudar a Andy?!.- Patty y Dany pensaban lo mismo en sus respectivos lugares, en eso Oliver se acerco a Mary, demasiado para el gusto de Patty.- Mary...yo......- en la cara de Mary se dibujo una sonrisa, una que Dany conocía muy bien, la misma que le ponía a ella cuando su hermano la miraba cerca de Oliver......una sonrisa de triunfo.- No voy a dejarme vencer mañana!!!!!!!!.- Dany casi salta de felicidad hasta que recordó que nadie debía saber que estaba allí y al parecer nadie, ni Patty la habían descubierto, pero se había alegrado tanto, esa no le sacaría nada a Oliver.- ¿POR QUEEEEEE?????.- Mary continuo llorando como una histérica.- Acaso no me entendiste???????? Andy tiene un soplo en ele corazón!! Mañana puede ser su ultimo partido!!!!!!!.- Si como dices será su ultimo partido, entonces con más razón para que de todo en la cancha.- contesto Oliver con los brazos cruzados.- si hago trampa, sería insultarlo.- ENTONCES......¡¡No vas a ayudarme !!!!!!¡¡¡Creía que eras mi amigo, que aun me amabas Oliver!!!!!.- Mary estaba furiosa jamás penso que un chico no hiciera lo que ella pediría y sobre todo Oliver a quien siempre había creído que manejaba y que estaba enamorado de ella.- Patty ya no aguanto más y salió en medio de los dos.- BASTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡ERES UNA EGOISTA!!!!!!.- Patty!!!!!!!.- Oliver se sorprendió al verla aparecer.- ¡Como puedes llamar a Oliver tu amigo, si solo quieres aprovecharte de él!!!!!.- Mary estaba furiosa ante la aparición de esa chica, ya que sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de Oliver.- ¡No es cierto mi amistad y CARIÑO por Oliver son sinceros!!!.- Lo que sientes no es.....amistad.- dijo Patty conteniendo lagrimas de furia.- los amigos se apoyan entre si, animándote a seguir tus sueños, no ha sacarles provecho para tus propios intereses.- Diste en el clavo Patty.- pensaba Dany mientras miraba la cara atónita de Mary.- y su interés jamas ha sido Oliver.- Oliver tiene sus propios sueños...- continuo Patty sonrojándose.- pronto partirá a Brasil para ser un gran futbolista......y...aunque duela verlo partir........ "estamos" contentos porque cumplirá sus sueños.- Dany pudo ver como Oliver se sonrojaba con las palabras de Patty.- Te habrás dado cuenta de cuanto le importas, primo Oliver???.

.-Mary...- continuo Oliver.- por favor entiéndeme, también quiero ganar el Campeonato para poder cumplir dos promesas, una por un amigo y otra para ir a Brasil.- P-Perdóname, Oliver...ambos tienen razón.- dijo Mary secándose las lagrimas.- yo solo pensaba en mi capitán, y no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos, debes pensar que soy una persona horrible.- Acaso te habrás enamorado Mary Tanada??, pero aun no aprendes que las cosas no se consiguen así.- cavilaba Dany mientras observaba a Patty poner se furiosa al ver que Oliver abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mary.- No es verdad, Mary. Tu solo querías ayudar a Andy.- Te le pareces mucho.. él diría lo mismo.- contestó esta. Y Dany juró que Patty lanzaba llamas por los ojos al ver tan tierna idea.- Ay primo, que provocas en las mujeres, jeje.

.- Y mientras Mary se alejaba Patty dijo en tono serio.- Bueno.. yo también me regreso a ver el partido.- Patty, espera quiero decirte algo.- dijo Oliver y Dany escucho detenidamente.- Patty esperaba con una ilusión en sus ojos, acaso Oliver le diría que..- No les comentes lo que dijo Mary a los demás.- Dany casi se cae del árbol por la desilusión al igual que Patty.- Por que no??.- dijo esta ya recuperada.- por que no puedo creer que sea verdad.- Esta bien Oliver, ya me voy.- Y....- comenzó a pronunciar Oliver cuando Patty se había dado la vuelta.- Patty, yo jamás he estado enamorado de Mary, ni jamas creo amarla.- pero Patty no se dio la vuelta, aunque Dany estaba segura de que sonreía, luego vio como Oliver seguía a Patty y cuando se bajo del árbol ella no los imito sino fue en busca de Mary, era tiempo de arreglar las cosas y corrió hacia donde se había ido Mary.

Mary había comprendido las razones por la que Oliver no la ayudaría, pero sabia que aunque este le dijera que no se dejaría ganar la incertidumbre de que si estaba enfermo o no afectarían su rendimiento, no importaba lo hecho, hecho estaba.. pero algo aun rondaba su cabeza, Oliver acaso no la amaba como siempre penso, no la adoraba como su primo..- Mary!!!, necesito hablar contigo.- Dany estaba frente a ella, con la cara mas seria del mundo.- Dany!!!, hola, como estas??.- esa mirada, Dany nunca la había mirado así aun cuando estuviera enojado, el siempre le dedicaba la más bella sonrisa y en eso noto algo extraño en él, sus ojos, Dany no tenia ese color tan claro en sus ojos, la persona que los tenía así era...- Daniella!!!!!!, tu eres Daniella.- Mary exclamo realmente sorprendida.- ¿Por que ocupas el lugar de Dany??.- Que inteligente eres Tanada. Eres la primera persona que me descubre a la primera, pero no vengo a hablar de mi, sino de ti y del teatrito que le acabas de armar a Oli, jamás aprenderás verdad, primero destrozaste el corazón de mi hermano al rechazarlo tan despreciablemente cuando fuiste de encimosa a la reunión de NUESTRA familia, y de nada te sirvió ya que Oli no te hizo caso ni lo hará jamás aunque eso ya no te interesa verdad??, ahora estas tras el guapo heredero Johnson.- Eso no es verdad, yo solo lo aprecio como mi capitán, yo..yo..!!!.- Dany por fin pudo ver la razón de Mary, si era una razón propia sin duda, pero a la vez era desesperada, entonces era verdad Andy estaba muy enfermo y Mary lo amaba.- Puedo ver que por fin caíste Tanada, ahora sabes lo que Daniel sufrió por ti, la razón por la estoy aquí así.- dijo Dany extendiendo su mano sobre ella.- es por que Daniel murió el año pasado en el verano, antes de que cumpliéramos 12 años, justo después de ganar el campeonato, ese que gano junto con el Trofeo de mejor goleador que gano en tu honor.- sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas.- ese que quiso venirte a demostrar jugando con Oli cuando supo que nos vendríamos a vivir a Japón, ese..... que no te pudo mostrar debido a que un conductor ebrio me lo arrebato y cuando estaba a punto de partir me hizo prometerle que jugaría con Oliver el Torneo en su lugar y por eso estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que tus caprichos pueden lograr, pareces que has cambiado un poco, ojalá no pierdas a Andy como perdiste a Daniel.- y se dio la vuelta sin mirar los ojos llorosos y arrepentidos de Mary. 

****************************************************************************************

De regreso en el campo Arthur y los demás chicos de la porra buscaban a Patty, hasta que lo encontraron animando eufóricamente a Andy.- No me digas que cambio de bando!!! Otra que cae en las redes de Andy!!!

En eso Dany regresaba con sus amigos cuando vio que Roberto venia caminando con un apuesto joven al parecer un amigo suyo ya que platicaban como si se conocieran de hace mucho iba tan ensimismada que choco contra el joven.- Discúlpeme señor!!!.- dijo esta.- No te preocupes pequeño, tu eres Dany García verdad?? Yo soy Adriano Fogartinni, representante de la Federación de Futbol.- Es primo de Oliver Atton.- dijo Roberto.- Vaya así que el talento es de familia, jovencito te adelanto algo aunque no debería decir nada, pero te he tomado en cuenta para la selección infantil que ira al campeonato europeo.- Roberto y Dany lo miraban con asombro, Roberto sabia perfectamente que Dany era una chica (como todo el resto de la familia Atton).- Muchas gracias señor , lo tomare en cuenta.- y se alejo corriendo, era muy doloroso saber que la habían considerado, pero ya no podría jugar mas como chico, muy a duras penas terminaría el Torneo, ya no podía vendarse mas los ojos.- Por que es tan INJUSTO!!!!

.- Adriano, respecto a Dany.- Que sucede Sedinho.- Debo decirte que.....- y Roberto le contó toda la historia la cual Adriano escucho muy atentamente.- Ya veo (casi jejeje) por eso tomo esa actitud, pero a pesar de todo esa chica es extraordinaria, lo comentare en la Federación, tenemos algo sumamente especial para ella, aunque sea mitad japonesa será una digna representante.- Que tienes entre manos Fogartinni.- Algo que te sorprenderá "viejo amigo".- Adriano sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

****************************************************************************************

El Alemán se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios cuando de pronto Andy alejo a Mary del resto y le pregunto.- Mary, estuviste hablando con Oliver ¿No es cierto?.- ¡¿YO?!! Bueno.. S-Si....- Mary jamás había visto a Andy hablarle así de serio.- Espero que no le hayas mencionado nada acerca de mi enfermedad.- ¡ No, no!! ¡Para nada! Em.. ¡Solo recordábamos viejos tiempos! Y también hablamos de los planes para su futuro.- Planes??.- Andy se mostró interesado.- Si. El va a irse a Brasil a estudiar Futbol.- A Brasil??? Que afortunado es!!! Sabes Mary?? No voy a dejar a Oliver que se vaya pensando que su país no puede enseñarle más, así que si nos enfrentamos le demostraré que aquí hay mucho que aprender también.- Capitán!!!!.- Mary empezó a aceptar que lo que había hecho con Oliver había estado mal.

Ya más tarde en los dormitorios los chicos observaban el diagrama de los partidos finalistas; Furano vs Franco canadiense a las 12 pm y Nweppy vs Alemán.- Rayos!!! Jugaremos contra Andy, como lo tomara Oli.- pensaba Dany y de pronto se encontró con los ojos de Steve quien le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera y como nadie se percato de eso , lo siguió con cautela , ya sabia lo que se venia.- Hola, "DANY".- Dany solo se le quedo mirando, grave error ya que Steve observo detenidamente sus ojos.- Por que estas aquí como un chico???.- No es obvio!!!!.- dijo ella ya sin miramientos.- Estoy jugando Steve, y lo hago por cumplir una promesa, se la debo a mi hermano.- Esta bien, pero aunque sepa quien eres no te tratare gentilmente si nos enfrentamos.- Esta bien, pero por favor controla tu temperamento, todos te creen un monstruo.- Soy muy diferente fuera de mi casa Dany.- Si lo se, ya te he enfrentado, lo recuerdas?.- dijo esta sonriendo.- Benji llegara pronto eh??.- Si, por que??.- No por nada, pero dile de mi parte que no tendré piedad con él ni con Oliver.- y de pronto se dio la vuelta se alejo dejando a Dany muy preocupada.

****************************************************************************************

El partido entre el Furano y el FC comenzaría, los dos eran grandes favoritos, Steve y Armand se enfrentarían sin piedad, sobre todo Armand quien sentía un gran rencor por Steve por haberlo ofendido. El juego comenzó muy equitativo, de hecho a Steve le sacaron tarjeta amarilla ya que lastimo directamente a Armand o eso pensaron todos ya que Armand lo provoco y anoto un tiro penal, pero en verdad había quedado lastimado y así sangrante siguió jugando, Steve estaba muy tenso, Dany lo podía ver, acaso estaría enfermo??.

Cuando todo estaba perdido, de pronto el entrenador Fleming pidió cambio de portero......Richard había llegado.

****************************************************************************************

Gracias a dios he podido subir este capitulo, ya que el servidor esta de nuevo funcionando. Así que vamos adelante ya llego Richard ahora solo esperaremos a Benji ( tu favorito no??) pos tu que crees , pronto subiré el otro y nos vemos pronto.


	9. Un principe traicionado

Estamos de regreso, Richard ha llegado al campeonato así que el resultado podría cambiar, Steve ha descubierto a Dany pero al parecer no esta muy molesto (será rarito también??) Gojiiiiiiii!!!!!! (continuamos no??!!!)

****************************************************************************************

Dany no cabia en si de felicidad, Richard había llegado y al parecer en buena forma, ya que sonreía muy satisfecho de si mismo, su padre no había podido detenerlo.

Así que el juego continuo, con un gran cambio de actitud por parte del FC, Furano no pudo anotarle ni un solo gol más al equipo y Furano tuvo que darse por vencido y al parecer Armand estaba lastimado ya que su pierna sangraba, Dany estaba muy emocionada, Richard había jugado maravillosamente mezclaba a la perfección el karate y lo que le pareció acrobacia.

Trato de acercarse discretamente para escucharlos festejar su pase a la final, cuando vio que todos se dirigieron muy apurados a un lado de la banca........... Steve se encontraba en el suelo.

.- Dios mío, Steve!!!!!!!!!!!.- escucho gritar al entrenador Fleming.- Una camilla rápido!!!!!.- Dany se acerco rápidamente y sin querer quedo entre Richard y Ralph, pudo ver de cerca de Steve, estaba muy pálido, sudaba copiosamente y al parecer estaba inconsciente y sin querer pronunció.- Que le sucedió a Steve!!!!!!????.- de pronto Richard volteo y se le quedo viendo y exclamo.- D-Dany??!!, ¿en verdad eres tu???, pareces un chico.- mientras decía esto observo detenidamente su camiseta el cual traía su numero y su apellido, pero no dijo ya nada ya que la camilla con Steve paso a su lado.- Ralph, que paso???.- pregunto Dany.- N- No lo se......Steve ha estado muy extraño todos estos días, no ha comido ni dormido bien y ahora...esto......- Ralph estaba con los ojos húmedos le dolía mucho ver que Steve se encontraba mal y sin darse cuenta Dany también lloraba con él.

****************************************************************************************

Dany había hecho el esfuerzo de ir a cambiarse y ponerse sus rizos antes de ir a la enfermería a ver como estaba Steve y al entrar vio que todo el equipo estaba reunido.

.- Angel!!. Que bueno que has venido, ya me extrañaba no verte por aquí.- la saludo el entrenador Fleming con una cara realmente preocupada.- Entrenador, ¿cómo se encuentra Steve?.- El doctor lo esta revisando ahora, tiene mucha fiebre y le han puesto suero, pero aun no sabemos por que le paso esto.- Dany se dejo caer en un sillón junto a Ralph y Richard.

.- Por lo que veo ahora tampoco será momento de explicaciones sobre tu anterior aspecto, pero realmente me has sorprendido.- dijo Richard mirándola fijamente.- No te preocupes Steve ya lo sabe y por lo que veo también Ralph.- contesto Dany mirando a este.- pero lo que deseo saber es por que razón Steve esta en este estado.- Les diré por que!!.- dijo de pronto el entrenador.- Steve ha estado muy presionado por una beca que le ofreció el Colegio Superior (Toho), la cual obtendría si gana el campeonato, al parecer se la ofrecen a alguien más y eso lo ha llevado al limite de sus resistencias.

.- Así que eso es!!!!!!.- penso Dany recordando cuando vio como la subdirectora le hacia la propuesta a Steve.- Como todos ustedes saben, Steve es el apoyo de su familia y esa beca le ayudaría demasiado, ya que lo cubriría hasta la universidad y se le mandaría una mensualidad a su familia.- Esa no es razón por la que deba matarse!!!!!!.- exclamo Dany en lo que parecía un sollozo.- ese tonto...........siempre debe guardarse esas cosas???.- Es cierto, el capitán nunca nos confía sus cosas, siempre se porta rudo e indiferente...- Ralph también se veía mortificado. En eso apareció el doctor, quien se acerco al entrenador y le dio información, luego se retiro.- Bueno, al parecer Steve seguirá con fiebre un buen rato, pero esta estable, así que les pido que no le digan nada a su familia, Steve jamás nos perdonaría el que importunáramos a su madre, no se preocupen, cuando le baje la fiebre se los comunicare, así que váyanse a descansar.- como eso había sonado como una orden todos se dieron vuelta, aun Dany, pero el entrenador la detuvo y al voltear le hizo una seña de que pasara a la habitación, ella solo sonrío y entro.- Entrenador!!!!!!, por que a ella si la dejo pasar???.- preguntaron los chicos en coro.- Creo que ella será mejor medicina que cualquiera de nosotros.- dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa picara.

Dany entro sigilosamente en la habitación, estaría en penumbras a no ser por la resolana que se filtraba atraves de las cortinas, que eran de un color suave, y acentuaban el rostro normalmente bronceado de Steve Hyuga, quien aun se veía pálido, no tanto como cuando lo sacaron del campo, pero aun el sudor perlaba su frente.- Se ve tan...... indefenso??!!.- penso Dany.- No parece el Steve que conozco.- se acerco lentamente a él y de pronto algo llamó su atención, junto a la cama de Steve estaban los objetos que traía consigo en el partido, un relicario de su madre el cual iba enredado en el cuello del tigrito que le había regalado.- Steve, lo has traído contigo....- y de pronto no supo que fue lo que la hizo acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, el cual le hizo sentir que una chispa recorría su cuerpo, mientras tomaba su mano, aprecio a Steve como lo que era, un apuesto chico que se encontraba convaleciente y parecía mas un gatito que el tigre que era.- Acaso habría hecho esto si estuvieras consciente........- susurro.- querido Steve, tienes que ponerte bien, se lo debes a tu familia, a ti mismo........ y a mi, ya que si pasamos a las finales no seria lo mismo enfrentarlos sin ti y por que yo...yo..... jamás te perdonaría si no te presentas mañana, ¡¡¡¡¡¡me escuchaste!!!!!!??.- y dándole otro beso en la mejilla salió apresuradamente sin notar la débil sonrisa en el rostro de Steve.

****************************************************************************************

Dany se encaminaba hacia el campo, aun estaba preocupada por Steve, ¿cómo era posible que se descuidara tanto por obtener esa beca, era muy importante pero su salud estaba primero.- ¡¡Hyuga eres un verdadero idiota!!.- Tienes razón en eso, pero me gustaría que se lo dijeras de frente.- Dany volteo rápidamente sorprendida, se encontró frente a Richard quien sonreía.- de lo cual eres capaz de hacer, jejeje; ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?.- Me dirijo a los vestidores, recuerda que jugamos a las 3 pm, que sucedió??, algo malo??.- No, no es eso, ¿ vendrás más tarde?, deseo hablar contigo, saber la razón por la que estas aquí y...para que veas a Steve.- Claro que vendré a ver a Steve pero no creo ser una buena medicina, ya me voy de por si voy tarde, lo bueno que allá en la enfermería me cambie.- y mientras comenzaba a correr dijo.- deséame suerte!!!!.- Claro que eres una buena medicina.- susurro Richard al agitar la mano.- se que él te quiere mucho, más de lo cree.

Dany llego corriendo a los vestidores ya todos estaban listos y esperaban las ultimas instrucciones de Brian.- Llegue tarde, Oli??.- No, aun no llega Brian, ¿cómo esta Steve?.- Con mucha fiebre, esta muy agotado, aun no se sabe si este bien para mañana.- vio que Tom también escuchaba con atención.- No te preocupes están necio como una cabra, dudo que se pierda su gran partido del año.- dijo esta sonriendo dulcemente.

.- Muy bien chicos, este es nuestro pase a la final, den todos su mejor esfuerzo!!.- dijo Brian y todos contestaron al unísono ¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSIIIIII!!!!!.- mientras salían, Dany y Oliver observaron como Andy comentaba algo con sus compañeros quienes se veían muy sorprendidos.- Lo más probable es que les este contando sobre su enfermedad, pero donde estará Tanada, jamás se aleja de Andy.- pensaba Dany.

Antes de comenzar el partido Oliver y Andy se estrecharon las manos como si fueran viejos conocidos y el partido comenzó de lleno, este seria en verdad un juego muy difícil.

****************************************************************************************

Afuera de las canchas, Mary esperaba a los papás de Andy, estaba ataviada muy elegantemente, tal vez demasiado para un partido de fútbol, pero siempre le quería dar una buena impresión a la mamá de Andy, quien le tenia mucho aprecio ( se ve que no le conoce sus mañas), los papás de Andy eran gente de mucho dinero, ella toda una dama de sociedad y él un gran hombre de negocios, pero debido a la sobreproteccion que la señora intentaba ejercer sobre Andy por su enfermedad los tenía al borde del divorcio, ahora se encontraban separados.- Hola Sra. Laura!!!.- Hola Mary, es verdad que Andy piensa jugar todo el juego??.- en eso el Sr. Johnson apareció.- Aquí estoy Laura, vengo a apoyar a Andy aunque se muy bien que tu viniste a sacarlo del encuentro, pero nuestro hijo ha llegado a la edad en que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y para hacerlo.. necesita el apoyo de sus padres.-

En la cancha las cosas estaban sucediendo con una gran rapidez, Andy corría como si no tuviera ningún impedimento, en verdad se ganaba a pulso el apodo de "príncipe del campo".

.- La lucha será muy difícil primo Oliver!!!.- dijo Dany mientras que las admiradoras de Andy gritaban como enloquecidas. En eso pudo observar como Oliver le iba a quitar el balón a Andy y este hábilmente se deshizo de él con un gran salto y cuando iba a disparar a la portería Oliver le desvío el balón y cayó al suelo, pero sorprendentemente Andy le tendió la mano mientras lo felicitaba.

Mientras que en las gradas, Roberto y Maggie observaban muy emocionados el juego.- Roberto, te llevaras siempre a Oliver a Brasil???.- No lo se Maggie, el tiene todo para ser un gran jugador....pero no prefieres verlo crecer????.- Claro que si.- dijo esta enjugándose una lagrima.- pero ese es el sueño de Oli y me gustaría verlo feliz....- Roberto estaba tomando una decisión ......pero se la diría después a Maggie, no quería lastimarla más.

En la banca del Alemán la mamá de Andy seguía diciendo tercamente.- Ernesto, por favor detenlo..la condición de Andy es delicada y no creo que el se de cuenta lo mucho que me angustia verlo jugar.- Creo que el sabe lo que es mejor para su salud, dime, cuando habías visto ese brillo en sus ojos, así que por favor déjalo disfrutar el que tal vez sea su ultimo partido.- dijo el señor sonriendo.

Mientras Dany corría con el balón, casi lo pierde al sentir una mirada sobre ella, pero se volteo rápidamente y no distinguió a nadie desconocido, solo a su madre que la vitoreaba a todo pulmón, pero no vio a la sombra de alguien desconocido que también los vitoreaba en silencio. 

Al estar frente a la portería del Nweppy comenzó el duelo de capitanes, al parecer Andy lo disfrutaba mucho ya que no podía borrar una gran sonrisa de su rostro, pero al abrirse paso Oliver , este ejerce presión en el pecho de Andy el cual se queja.- Entonces es verdad, Andy esta enfermo!!!!!.- piensa Oliver al recordar a Mary llorando sobre la condición de Andy (maldita bruja) y de ahí en adelante Oliver ya no pudo tener una concentración total, ya que después de eso Tom recuperaba el balón y al mandarle un centro a Oliver este no lo alcanza, reacción que no pasa desapercibida para Dany, Patty, Roberto y nuestra sombra desconocida.

.- Oh no, Oliver!!!! Es verdad lo que Mary dijo.- pensaba Patty.- que harás ahora??.- Que estabas pensando Oliver??¡ Tu no juegas así!!!!.- Benji emergió de las sombras, nadie se había percatado aun de su presencia, ni los chicos de la porra, se veía muy intrigado por la reacción de Oliver.

Andy también estaba pensativo.- Oliver, esto quiere decir que sabes....que mi corazón esta enfermo....por eso no arrancaste a tiempo, pero...solo hay una persona que pudo habértelo dicho.- Andy miro en dirección a Mary quien sonreía muy complacida. En eso Víctor trato de detenerlo pero este lo esquiva hábilmente y luego de varios pases sorprendentes tira a gol y el balón da hasta el fondo de la red. Después Andy ordena marcaje total sobre Oli pero este lo elude, Dany recupera el balón y le manda otro centro elevado a este pero Andy lo roba con un grandioso salto, pero luego entre todos lo vuelven a recuperar para Oli.- Vamos primo, no te dejes impresionar.- dijo Dany lanzando otro elevado el cual Oli recibe y remata con una chilena.- Andy al contrario de molestarse incrementa más su sonrisa, cosa que es notada por su familia quien lo mira entusiasmado. El enfrentamiento entre Andy y Oli sigue y cuando de nuevo están peleando el balón Andy le pregunta a Oliver.- Oye Oliver, me enteré que te dijeron que estoy enfermo del corazón.- A-Ah.- la cara de Oliver lo dijo todo.- Entonces en verdad lo sabe.- penso Andy muy preocupado.- Maldición!!!!!.- y lanza el balón pero Al lo detiene.- Andy...yo...quiero decirte que....- comenzó a decir Oliver.- ¡ Escucha tu Oliver!! ¡No me tengas piedad. .. porque yo no la tendré contigo!!!.- y se alejo esbozando una cálida sonrisa.- Así será Andy.- dijo Oliver. El juego continuo pero de repente, cuando Oliver había anotado los árbitros marcaron fuera de lugar.- Que raro yo no vi a Oliver adelantado.- pensaba Dany al igual que Roberto.- Pudo haber sido una trampa. Tal vez Andy no es tan noble como aparenta.- dijo Benji acercándose a sus amigos y a Roberto.- Benji!!!!!, has llegado.- dijo Patty olvidando su enojo y abrazándolo efusivamente.- ¡¡¡¡Patty!!!!, que dirá Oliver.- dijo este sonrojándose nervioso.- A ti no te preocupa lo que piense Oli ¿verdad? (n_u).- dijo Patty sonriendo pícaramente, como contestación Benji se puso muuucho mas rojo.

De regreso en el campo, la misma acción se volvía a repetir; en cuanto se acercaban a la portería les marcaban un fuera de lugar, tanto así que cuando Oli estaba a punto de tirar le marcaban el fuera de lugar.- No se tu Tom, a mi me parece que estos tipos están provocando las faltas, juegan muy sucio.- dijo Dany muy enojada.- No lo dudes, Andy es un gran entrenador técnico, pero esta es una jugada muy vil.- contesto Tom también molesto.

En la banca del Alemán Mary y su papá vitoreaban la jugada de Andy.- Andy esta jugando estupendamente, papá.- Si, estoy seguro que el seleccionado no tardará en darse por vencido.- y los dos sonrieron.

Al regresa el balón de vuelta al campo, pero Andy lo recibe en el aire y anota, el equipo Alemán asegura su ventaja 2 a 1.- Su técnica y habilidad son perfectas....Andy es mejor que yo!!!!!.- escucho Dany decir a Oliver, quien se veía realmente abatido, cuando se dirigían a la banca por el medio tiempo. 

Dany se acerco a él.- Que sucede Oliver, por que hablas así??- Yo...yo no puedo ganarle a Andy.- Tom también escucho y se acerco.- Pero, tu nunca te das por vencido, por que lo tomas así??.- Acaso fue por lo que te dijo la /&$&/$ (español claro) de Mary.- Oliver se quedo sorprendido.- yo lo vi todo Oli, Mary hizo muy mal en mortificarte, ya será cuestión tuya, si haces lo que desea.- y se dio la vuelta algo molesta dejando a Oliver pensativo.

De regreso con el Alemán, todo el equipo actuaba como si ya hubieran ganado y se lo agradecían a Andy, quien discretamente se dirigió a Mary.- Mary ven conmigo.. quiero decirte algo.- S-Si capitán.- Mary lo siguió, se sentía nerviosa, tal vez por fin pasaría lo que había deseado tanto....tal vez se le declararía; cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines aledaños y Andy se detuvo, Mary se aventuro a preguntar.- ¿Qué querías decirme , Andy?.- como contestación una mano se estrello contra su mejilla.- Ah!!!!!.- lagrimas de dolor corrieron por su rostro.- ¡¡¡¡TU le dijiste a Oliver que estoy enfermo del corazón!!!!! Yo se lo pregunte y por eso perdió el ritmo en el encuentro ¿por qué lo HICISTE?????.- Andy en verdad estaba furioso.- ¿¿Cómo DIABLOS voy a saber si soy mejor que Oliver si el no quiere enfrentarme??? ¡¡¡¡Responde!!!!!........Haz arruinado mi duelo con Oliver!!!!!! Mi ultimo encuentro!!!!!......No sabes como TE ODIO!!!!!!.- esas palabras habían acabado por destrozar a Mary quien solo pudo decir.- Y-yo......lo siento mucho capitán!!!!!.- y salió corriendo con las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, Andy ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla.

****************************************************************************************

Vaya, Mary jamás penso que alguien la tratara como la pelusa que es ( y que pelusita jejeje) Gojiii!!, siento mucho no haber subido este capitulo completo, error de dedo, lo subí y no cheque que me le habían movido y aparte de que casi no he tenido la privacidad para escribir a mis anchas por eso no he podido subir como acostumbro....chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo y espera (después de que te rechazaron de la pagina especializada de CT que mas te queda decir jejejeje) gracias por recordármelo dragón metiche, muchas gracias a Kaily por su rew ( la chiflaste a la loca) y a Ai- chan que se ha mortificado mandándome uno cada día ^_^ (ese es apoyo del bueno) hasta que dices algo bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y chicos....rewiews por favor.


	10. El fin de un sueño? o quemamos a mary en...

Estamos de regreso.......Andy le metió su estate quieto a Mary debido a que por su culpa su encuentro con Oliver se arruino, Steve aun sigue con mucha fiebre y Benji por fin a aparecido......pero Dany aun no lo ha visto, así que continuemos.....oye Goji por que tan calladito??? (neuffkoooooooo!!!!!!) ah!!!!!, será por ese lindo bozal que traes??? Jejejeje.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Andy aun seguía parado donde lo dejo Mary, aun pensaba que razón habría tenido Mary para haberle contado todo a Oliver.....acaso ellos tendrían alguna relación?????.- Mary.....tu te diste cuenta de mi enfermedad por casualidad...me has ayudado y cuidado desde entonces. Y además....tu me prometiste que guardarías el secreto de mi enfermedad, pero eso.....no te da derecho......no te da derecho de entrometerte en mi vida!!!!!!!!.- pensaba Andy con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
* Que difícil es amar y que fácil olvidar Que fácil es aconsejar que difícil acertar El corazón es traicionero Siempre dice la verdad  
  
Andy se había sentido atraído a Mary desde la primera vez que la vio, esa vez fue cuando entro en su escuela y la ayudo a dirigirse a su salón y luego cuando supo que era hija del entrenador Tanada y que seria la asistente del entrenador. Varias chicas de la porra le habían dicho que Mary tenia fama de coqueta y oportunista pero el nunca creyó eso, y desde que lo apoyaba menos, pero ahora... que le habría pedido a Oliver y con que argumentos??.  
  
Que fácil es pedir perdón Que difícil perdonar Y que difícil es decir un Te quiero sin querer El corazón es traicionero Siempre dice la verdad Corazón listo, perfecto No me vigiles mas Porque no velas mis sueños Sin tener que opinar Corazón listo, perfecto No me vigiles mas Que no es tan seria, la vida.... a mi me gusta jugar  
  
Patty estaba en el campo limpiándose el sudor y mirando el cielo preocupada.- MMMM....estoy segura que va a llover......me pregunto si afectara el partido......- en eso alguien paso tras de ella corriendo y tropezó con su bandera haciéndola caer junto con Patty.- Oye!!!!! Fíjate por donde vas!! Pero.....¡ Si es Mary!!!!!.- penso Patty.- Por que estará llorando???¿ Le habrá pasado algo a Andy??.- Hey Patty te hemos traído un refresco.- Gracias, Arthur, tenia mucha sed.- Nos aventajan por un gol, pero en le 2° tiempo nos recuperaremos ¿verdad Patty?.- Puede ser...- ¿Como dices Patty?.- Arthur nunca la había escuchado hablar así.- Es que si Oliver gana el campeonato se ira a Brasil con Roberto....- Es verdad!! No me acordaba de eso!!.- dijo Jorge.- Ese es el sueño de Oli pero...¿Pueden imaginar a nuestro equipo sin el?.- en verdad Patty estaba muy melancólica, pensaba Arthur. Mientras tanto Mary aun lloraba con gran dolor en su corazón, Andy le había dicho que la odiaba y....tenia toda la razón....Dany había tenido toda la razón, tal vez era tiempo de comenzar a cambiar o perdería para siempre el aprecio de Andy. Llego a una banca cercana a la banca del Nweppy y se sentó, de pronto diviso a Dany y Oliver.......debería empezar su cambio pidiéndoles perdón. Ojalá.... también Andy la perdonara.  
  
Que fácil es perjudicar Que difícil ayudar Que fácil es el prometer Que difícil es cumplir El corazón es traicionero Siempre dice la verdad Corazón listo, perfecto No me vigiles mas Porque no velas mis sueños Sin tener que opinar Corazón listo, perfecto No me vigiles mas Que no es tan seria, la vida...... A mi me gusta jugar Corazón Perfecto; Magneto *************************************************************************** *************  
  
De regreso con el Nweppy, todo el equipo escuchaba decir a Oliver que Andy era superior a él pero no decía la otra razón por la que tenia miedo de enfrentarse. En eso la mamá de Dany se acerco a ella.- Dany...- susurro en español y esta se acerco.- Nuestro "plan" esta a punto de llegar a Tokio, así que el resto te lo dejo a ti.- Mami!!, no habíamos quedado en eso ( _) oh bueno, cuando te ganare??.- dijo esta suspirando.  
  
Brian les dio ánimos a todos pero era como si le hubiera hablado a la pared ya que todos se habían desanimado al igual que Oliver. El juego continuo y Andy aun seguía tras de Oliver y este perdía de nuevo el control.- Diablos , Oliver!!!!!.- mascullaba Dany al recuperar el balón.- Tienes que reaccionar sino todos tus sueños se irán por el caño.- y mientras le lanzaba el balón a Tom vio como este inútilmente se lo mandaba a Oliver quien no conseguía controlarlo y el Alemán se lo quitaba, estaban a punto de anotar cuando Tom intervino. Pero en Oliver resonaba una y otra vez la voz de Mary llorando por Andy y cuando parecía que estaba reaccionando de nuevo se quedo rezagado y lo que es peor....parado, por lo que Andy se roba el balón y pasa a su lado pero este ni se mueve.- Oliver....- Dany no sabia si lloraba o la lluvia que comenzaba a caer era la culpable de que su rostro estuviera húmedo.- por favor no te des por vencido.- Andy le pasaba el balón a otro chico quien metió gol, Oliver solo se dejo caer de rodillas en el campo. Andy se dirigió a Oliver en un tono de reproche.- Me has fallado como rival!!!! Como pudiste?? Como pudiste hacerme esto??.- Parece como si hubiera sido el ultimo juego de Andy.- pensaba Dany.- pero no sabe que no es culpa de Oli.- de pronto vio que junto a Patty emergió una sombra que se le hizo conocida, quien con voz de trueno se dirigió a Oliver.- ¡¡Levántate Oliver!!!! ¡¡Por todos los diablos ponte en pie!!!! ¡¿Vas a dejar que el esfuerzo de todos se desperdicie??! .- Benji.....- estaba frente a ella pero ni siquiera la miro, toda su atención estaba sobre Oliver, quien lo miraba con ojos incrédulos.- ¿Es así como cumples la promesa que me hiciste??¡¡ RESPÓNDEME!!!!!.- Jamas lo había visto tan furioso en tanto tiempo que lo conozco.- dijo Paul quien siempre había sido un amigo cercano de Benji quien continuaba.- Tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo...llegarías a la final para que pudieras enfrentar en duelo a Steve Hyuga....¡¡Lo prometiste!!!!.- Oliver aun permanecía callado.- O vale tan poco tu palabra de honor...- en eso se dio cuenta que Dany estaba junto a el y vio sus ojos de tristeza y furia mezclados, pero no le dijo nada ya que Tom se acerco.- Oliver, Benji solo quiere que reacciones.- así que el juego continuo pero Oliver aun no reaccionaba, Andy pierde el balón y este sale del campo, Al va por el pero Benji lo toma.- Vas a entrar Benji??.- No Al, solo déjame el balón.- Pero no esta per...- Con un demonio , vete!!!!.- y llamo a Oliver quien al voltear fue impactado por un potente disparo por parte de Benji.- ¡¡ Eres un cobarde!!¡¡ Eres un hombre sin honor!!.- BENJI...ya detente por favor!!!!.- Benji volteo y se encontró con Dany de nuevo a su lado, pero a pesar de la lluvia pudo ver como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.- Pero D- Dany...- no podía creer que en mas de una semana la hubiera extrañado tanto.....pero este no era el momento.- No te metas Dany!!.- vio como esta se sintió herida y prosiguió.- Yo sentía un gran respeto por ti.....eras como el hermano que nunca tuve.....pero tu estas fallando y decepcionando a todos los que creyeron en ti.-  
  
Patty también pensaba con gran dolor.- Si Oliver gana, se irá y nunca lo volveremos a ver...y yo....yo no quiero que se vaya... pero...el debe lograr su sueño.- todos comenzaron a decirle ánimos a Oliver.- Todo es mi culpa.- el entrenador Tanada miro extrañado a Mary.- Oliver, debes seguir!! Este partido es muy importante para Andy, pero el no quiere ganar de esta manera.- Mary dice la verdad, Oliver. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí...y arruinaste todo.....¡ Hiciste despreciable mi despedida del fútbol!.- Tu mas que nadie sabe de quien es la culpa.- Andy y Oli voltearon y se encontraron con Dany quien se mostraba realmente molesta.- así que ya deja de culpar a Oli de tener sentimientos, tienes razon de que no esta cumpliendo como jugador, pero ya no se lo reprochen mas.- y junto con Tom se acerco a el.- Oliver.- dijo Tom.- este juego no ha terminado, pero si te rindes no solo traicionas a tus compañeros sino también a tu amigo...el balón.- Oliver!!.- Patty también se acerco.- YO no quiero que dejes que te ganen!! No debes rendirte, manda al cuerno todo lo que esa güera te dijo, tu debes seguir tu sueño!!! Aunque te vayas lejos, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre!!.- Patty.....- Dany vio la forma en que Patty miraba y le hablaba a Oli, ¿algún día ella miraría a un chico de esa forma?? Oliver pareció recobrar sus anteriores fuerzas he hizo a un lado la tristeza y el partido cobro de nuevo vida. .- Oye Al!!.- Benji estaba tras la portería.- si dejas que te anoten otra vez.. te serviré el balón en el desayuno!! ¿Entiendes??.- Al no supo si bromeaba o no, nada era seguro con Benji, solo que deseaba llegar a la gran final. Y mientras la lluvia seguía Oliver logro empatarlos con la ayuda de todos, pero, Andy comenzaba a fatigarse, tanto que el entrenador Tanada mando a un suplente a calentar cuando vio como Andy se dejaba caer en el suelo tocándose el pecho, pero este no lo permitió, aunque viera a su madre y a Mary llorar por el, el seguiría hasta el final, fuera el que fuera, en eso todo el equipo del Nweppy se dio cuenta que Andy estaba enfermo.- Oliver, tu sabias de la enfermedad de Andy antes de iniciar el juego.- Tom...yo...- Y no dijiste nada, por eso actuabas tan extraño.- de pronto le dio un golpe con el codo en la cabeza; POC!!!! O_o .- TONTO!! Al menos pudiste decírmelo a mi!!.- Tom se veía molesto (jejeje sentido diría yo).- Esta bien, no te vuelvo a ocultarte nada, pero Dany también sabia, por que no le pegas también???.- Tom vio por un segundo a Dany y luego dijo.- Estoy molesto pero se apreciar mi vida!!!.- el juego siguió, y donde Oliver intenta el robo, pero Andy bloquea con gran fuerza y el balón sale al aire justo cuando Andy comienza a sentirse mal y queda desconcertado.- Mi balón, donde esta??.- Mary se acerca corriendo.- Capitán!! El balón caerá justo frente a ti.- Mary!!! .- pensaba Oliver y en eso Andy anota y mientras vitoreaban este se quedo estático pero luego se dio ánimos y siguió jugando a lo que Benji grito.- Vamos chicos!!!! Con un demonio!!!!! No dejen solo a Oliver.- Vaya.- sonrío Dany mientras veía al trío habitual correr a las ordenes de Benji.- aun por fuera tiene el don de mando.- Ya te extrañaba Price.- Bruce recupera con una gran barrida el balón, se la pasa a Dany quien con un potente disparo lo manda a Tom pero este falla pero lo recupera Dany para Oliver quien esquiva a todos y dispara.. pero no es un gol... es un pase para Tom quien remata de cabeza y consigue el empate, luego tomaron por sorpresa al Alemán y entre Dany y Oliver despejan el balón el cual vuelve a recobrar Oli y con un Gol de ensueño mete un gol el cual es silbado junto con el final del encuentro. Benji junto con los demás chicos festejaban el pase a la final.- Nuestro equipo es el mejor!!!!.- pero se dieron cuenta que Patty lloraba.- Patty, por que lloras?? Ganamos!!.- Sniff, sniff, es que.. estoy muy contenta!! BBUUAA!!!!!!!.- Ay que niña!! O_O.- los chicos sonreían ante tal hecho (jejeje)  
  
Mary se acerco silenciosamente a ayudar a Andy quien se veía muy cansado y luego de que este les diera las gracias por tan maravilloso partido (O_O) de pronto cayo en el suelo sin sentido, la ambulancia fue por el y la mama de Andy los trato como si fueran unos molestos estorbos ya que no los dejo a cercarse ni a la ambulancia ni a el en el hospital (esta loca la vieja jejeje), ella culpaba a todo lo que se refería al fútbol con lo que a Andy le pasaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany se encaminaba de regreso a la enfermería para ver como seguía Steve.- Danyyyy!!!!!- volteo y se encontró con Tom quien corría para alcanzarla.- Espérame, se que vas a ver a Steve.. oye te ves mejor con esos rizos.- sonrío de tal forma que ella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas.- Como viste a Steve en la tarde.- continuo este.- Pues tenia mucha fiebre y aun esperarían como continuaba en la tarde.....espero que pueda jugar mañana.- en eso llegaron y encontraron a todo el equipo de FC.- Dany!!!! Tom!!!!.- Ralph se sintió muy contento de verlos e igualmente Richard.- Como sigue Steve??.- Pues el entrenador esta hablando con el doctor, al parecer la fiebre aun esta presente.- dijo Richard.- acabamos de enterarnos que ganaron.- sonrío enigmáticamente.- mañana nos enfrentaremos.- mientras tanto el medico le explicaba muy molesto el estado de salud de Steve al entrenador.- Tiene mucha fiebre y esta exhausto. ¡No entiendo como le permitió jugar asi! Es usted un inconsciente!!.- Tiene razón doctor, es mi culpa.. debí darme cuenta antes.- Por ahora esta sedado. Eso le permitirá dormir, y espero que su temperatura baje para mañana. Entrenador Flemming aunque la fiebre ceda, no creo que el este en condiciones de jugar mañana ¿me entiende?.- Si doctor esta noche me quedaré a cuidar de Steve...gracias.- salió de la habitación y se encontró con todos los chicos.- Como este el capitán???.- Se pondrá bien, podrá jugar mañana??.- Por supuesto!!! Steve es tan fuerte como un tigre!! Ahora nuestro tigre solo debe dormir y recuperar su energía para estar bien mañana.- la forma en que lo dijo no le dio mucha seguridad Dany, sabia que Steve era fuerte pero..... también era solo un chico. Salieron de ahí tristemente.- Solo nos queda rezar por el Tom, no te preocupes yo creo en Steve, el también arde en deseos de enfrentarse a Oliver y a Benji.- le paso un brazo por la cintura y se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio. Llegaron por uno de los campos de entrenamiento y se encontraron con Oliver y Benji quien le mostraba como se había recuperado.- Mañana será mi revancha contra Steve Hyuga!!!.- dijo este muy seguro de si mismo.- No estés tan seguro Benji...- dijo Tom tristemente llegando por un lado del campo.- Acabamos de irlo a ver en la enfermería, tiene mucha fiebre.. lo mas probable es que el no pueda jugar mañana.- Dany apareció junto a Tom aun con sus rizos puestos.- TU también fuiste a verlo!!?.- Benji se estaba poniendo furioso.- Steve es mi amigo, el que tu y el se odien e intenten matarse no significa que el se comporte igual con los demás, aparte su mamá y la mía son muy amigas, acaso por eso ya no vas ha ser mi amigo??.- Dany se sentía tan triste que ya no quería tener nada que ocultar así se evitaría problemas futuros.- Después hablaremos de eso...- dijo este cortante.- ahora el muy maldito me escuchara!!!!! No le perdonare esto!.- Espera Benji!!! No hagas una tontería!!!.- le gritaban los chicos pero este corrió tan rápido que no pudieron alcanzarlo. Llego a la enfermería y tropezó con Brian.- Vine a ver a Steve!.- No puedes esta sedado.- NO me importa!! Tengo un asunto que arreglar con ese cobarde!.- dijo este agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.- Detente!! Pensabas desquitarte con un hombre dormido??!! ¿¿¿Quién es el cobarde??.- dijo Brian agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca.- No seas tan infantil Benji, TU mejor que nadie sabes que debes dejarlo descansar; si quieres que se recupere. Se como te sientes, pero estoy seguro que estará en el partido de mañana.- continuo este llevándose a Benji con el.- Lo crees Brian??.- Estoy seguro. ¡Es tan terco como tu!! Y aparte, creo, que no debes hacer esperar a tu admiradora.- Benji se quedo perplejo...frente a el estaba Dany con los ojos muy brillantes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Benji no supo cuando Brian se alejo, sus pensamientos solo estaban en Dany, quien aun estaba frente a el.- Me seguiste??? (no tonto, solo se apareció, jeje).- Oye!!!, estaba preocupada... no sabia lo que fueras a hacer, a veces te comportas como un tonto, ¿ lo sabias?.- Benji sonrío.- Anda, regresemos a los dormitorios, tenemos que informar a los chicos de lo que esta sucediendo.- se encaminaron hacia allá y sin darse cuenta Benji tomo su mano, Dany lo miraba desconcertada pero este solo seguía caminando sin hablar ni mirarla, solo sonriendo, hasta la mitad del camino este aligero el paso y se aventuro a preguntarle.- Tanto aprecias a Hyuga??.- Dany se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pero contesto sencillamente.- Ha sido un buen amigo, con un carácter difícil, pero buen amigo.- Y el sabe lo que has hecho??.- Se acaba de enterar, el solo me conocía como chica.- Ah.- fue la respuesta de este.- Mañana será un partido difícil, si nos llegamos a enfrentar con el.- Ya lo he enfrentado, es rudo, pero viviré.- Lo seguirás frecuentando??.- dijo Benji como si no hubiera escuchado nada.- Dany se paro en seco.- A que quieres llegar Price??!! Pues que clase de relación crees que llevo con Steve, el es solo un amigo.- Benji no contesto solo la miro profundamente, no se atrevía a decirle que se sentía celoso de su amistad con Steve, ya que en cuanto supo que ella y Steve eran amigos se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería y no solo como amigos...... pero aun era demasiado pronto para confesarle ese sentimiento, aun tenia todo lo que restaba del año para decírselo, tal vez no se fuera siempre a Alemania, pero también Dany podría encontrar a otra persona o tal vez Steve..... pero al parecer este tampoco le había insinuado nada y ella estaba preocupada por el, por Benji Price y por el momento con eso se conformaba. A Dany se le hizo eterna la respuesta de Benji, era como si se hubiera ido a otro lugar.- Benji....- pero este de pronto comenzó a correr casi arrastrándola.- Oye, que demonios te sucede!!!!!.- Nada...- dijo este sonriendo.- solo espero que siempre sigas siendo mi "amigo".- y continuaron corriendo y riendo el resto del camino.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
De regreso en los dormitorios Benji y Dany ponían al tanto a los demás chicos sobre Steve, quienes comenzaron a jactarse de que seria muy fácil ganarle al FC.- ¿ Están locos?? ¿ Ya olvidaron que el FC nos barrió la primera vez??.- Dany les dijo fuertemente.- Con o sin Steve el FC es un equipo muy fuerte. Nosotros debemos jugar con honor para vencer.- continuo Benji.- Además le dedicaremos el encuentro a todos nuestros amigos que nos apoyaron.- repuso Oliver.- Como Armand y Andy...- empezó a decir Tom pero alguien de pronto interrumpió la conversación.- Gracias Tom, estoy segura que Andy se sentirá muy feliz al saberlo.- era Mary quien estaba asomada por la puerta.- Tu siempre tan linda para tocar.- dijo Dany en un español muy sarcástico que fue entendido por Oliver y misteriosamente por Benji.- Mary!!.- Oye Oliver, ¿ Puedes venir un momento?.- Si, claro...- Ay Tanada, tu no escarmentaras nunca....- pensaba Dany.- pero ya no te conviene portarte mal ya que si no perderás a Andy.- Mientras escuchaba que los chicos decían.- Ándale Oliver! ¡Ya sabes que no le decimos a Patty! ¡ Lo cuidas mucho, Mary! Adiosito!!.- y mientras cerraban la puerta Dany dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- YO... no prometí nada.... así que teman por la seguridad de mi primito.- .- Oh, vamos Dany, tápale aunque sea esta a Oli (o sea que no chismee).- dijo Bruce sonriente.- aparte ninguno de nosotros ha rajado el que tu seas niña.....- QUEEEE????.- dijeron Dany, Benji y Tom al unísono.- B- Bruce...- dijo Benji impactado.- te dije que era una suposición y era para que te quedaras callado.- E- Este Benji......- dijo este sonriendo nervioso.- vimos cuando Dany se ponía una peluca y pues atamos cabos.- todos los demás también sonreían nerviosos, nadie se ponía ante Benji.- O sea que saben todo desde que llegamos a Tokio.- dijo Dany y todos asintieron la cabeza cómicamente, menos TOM que repetía sentado mirando al techo.- Por que seré el ultimo en enterarse de todo?, por que seré el ultimo en enterarse de todo?, por que seré........  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Afuera de la habitación Mary se disculpaba con Oliver. Bueno... es que yo tenia que pedirte una disculpa..... no debí decirte acerca de la enfermedad de Andy, perdóname por hacerlo Oliver.- dijo esta mientras se abrazaba a el.- P-Por supuesto Mary.- dijo Oliver mirando para todos lados.- Que te pasa Oliver??.- Es que si alguien me ve y le dice a Patty estoy Frito!!.- Acaso ella es tu novia??!!.- pregunto esta muy interesada.- NOO, como crees, pero es que a veces no entiendo a las chicas.- Mary se reía ante la reacción de Oliver, y penso que este no decía toda la verdad, en eso varias voces lo llamaron.- Oliver, es una emergencia!!!!!!.- Oliver y Mary voltearon y se encontraron con todo el Nweppy y el Alemán reunidos y se veían muy angustiados.- Oli, Andy escapo del hospital!!.- dijo Dany muy preocupada.- sus padres están muy angustiados.- Necesitan que les ayudemos a encontrarlo!!!.- Oh no, Andy, capitán!!!.- Mary también se veía muy asustada y preocupada pero Dany pudo distinguir otra cosa. De inmediato todos se lanzaron a buscar a Andy, pero no se veía rastro de el, sus padres también lo buscaban por el auto pero no había señales de el.- Lo encontraron??.- pregunto uno de los chicos del Alemán.- No.- dijo Benji.- alguien tiene una idea de donde podría estar?.- En eso a Dany y Oliver se les encendió el rostro con una idea.- Creo saber donde encontrarlo!!!!.- dijeron los dos al unísono.- Que dicen???.- dijo el resto de los chicos.- Y tenían razón ya que recargado en el poste de una portería de los campos de juego, una solitaria figura se despedía de su gran sueño.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Por lo visto Benji ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Dany ya que Steve le provoco unos celos HORRIBLES (ñejeje) Mary por fin entendió que no hay que forzar las cosas ya que no pueden salir como uno desea yyyy todo el equipo sabe el secreto de Dany ( pues ni tan secreto por lo que veo!!), bueno chicos la recta final de este torneo se cierne sobre nosotros, Steve estará presente??, continuaremos en el próximo capitulo con esta su historia, cuídense ^_^. 


	11. El despertar del Tigre

Hola!!!!!!, mi nombre es Goji, soy un hermoso dragón de peluche, yo continuare con esta historia ya que Brendaneko se fue a dormir ( Brendaneko tirada en el sillón con un moquete en la cabeza y un bat quebrado a un lado de ella, jeje, les juro que yo no fui) bueno, Andy se escapo del hospital ya que tal vez jamas vuelva a jugar fútbol pero los chicos lo encuentran meditando en el campo de juego, así que continuamos antes de que Neko despierte.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Andy miraba la luna mientras estaba recargado en la portería, tal vez jamas podría pisar una cancha de la forma que mas amaba, así que se había escapado para poder disfrutar del campo a sus anchas, sin que su madre le repitiera hasta el cansancio que dejara el fútbol... el solo recordaba las buenas experiencias que había vivido gracias a el. En eso escucho que decían su nombre una y otra vez y mientras sonreía se encontró rodeado de sus amigos y buenos rivales. .- Sabia que te encontraríamos aquí.- dijo Dany con una gran sonrisa al igual que Oliver.- Te encuentras bien??, por que escapaste del hospital??.- Estoy bien...- dijo este aun sonriendo.- y no escape, vine para recordar el partido de hoy...y se los debo a ustedes....- No digas eso Andy.- dijo Bruce muy apenado.- yo estoy sano y no soy un gran jugador y en cambio tu estas enfermo y eres de los mejores de Japón, no es justo que no vuelvas a jugar.- No te preocupes, dentro de poco me operaran y me aseguraron que podré recuperarme completamente.- Bravo!!!Viva!!.- dijeron todos en coro. Mientras tanto el entrenador Tanada y Mary informaban a los padres de Andy que ya lo habían encontrado en las canchas del deportivo.- ¿¿ Como es posible???.- la mama de Andy otra vez estaba histérica.- No debería estar aquí, es por culpa de esos niños y del soccer que el esta enfermo.- mientras decía esto se apresuraba hacia donde estaba Andy y los demás chicos pero se detuvo ya que Dany se puso frente de ella.- Disculpe señora, pero no es verdad lo que usted dice.- Pero como te atreves a contradecirme, chiquillo!!!.- dijo esta muy contrariada y en eso los demás chicos y Andy se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la señora.- Según se, la enfermedad de Andy es congénita, ósea el nació con ese problema y dudo mucho que nosotros y el soccer lo hayamos enfermado, lo que usted hace es desquitarse con alguien por el problema de Andy y por lo mismo lo aleja de todos los que lo amamos, en realidad.... usted es una EGOISTA .- las palabras de Dany fueron como un balde de agua fría para la señora que no podía creer que un niño de la edad de su hijo pudiera decirle tantas cosas.. que desgraciadamente eran verdaderas. En eso el señor Johnson se acerco a ella.- El chico tiene razón, entiende que Andy esta creciendo y no puedes protegerlo todo el tiempo. Andy ha aprendido a vivir así.- Pero Ernesto....- y vio la cara de ilusión de Andy y no tuvo mas que aceptar.- Ahora lo entiendo...- dijo esta mientras se acercaba a Andy.- por favor perdóname Andy.- Andy se abrazo a su madre mientras lloraba con ella.- Snif... Gracias Mamá..... Te quiero mucho.- Espero que ustedes puedan disculparme por la forma en que los trate.- No se preocupe señora Johnson, nosotros entendemos.- dijo Oliver y en eso la señora se dirigió a Dany mientras salían de los campos.- Oye "pequeño", muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hiciste comprender mi error.- Dany solo sonrío y se fue junto con los demás chicos a los dormitorios, ya en el hospital y dejando a Andy en su cama, ella le dijo al señor Johnson.- Alberto, mañana llévame a comprar un lindo regalo para un "ángel" y ya se que color quiero.- Color??, ni que fuera niña.- dijo el riendo.- Eso precisamente es.- dijo ella sonriendo, dejándolo desconcertado.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
En la enfermería de los dormitorios, Steve aun permanecía con mucha fiebre y dos personas llegan a preguntar por su salud.- Que desean??.- dijo Flemming al abrir la puerta.- Soy la subdirectora Isabel Rose del Colegio Superior...y temo que es por mi culpa que Steve se encuentre en estas condiciones.- dijo esta mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.- Ya lo se...- dijo este sarcásticamente.- su colegio es reconocido por preparar grandes atletas, Steve les debe de haber llamado la atención y le ofrecieron su beca, no sin antes ponerle una condición, verdad??.- Eh??, usted lo sabe??.- Si, tuve que averiguarlo por partes, pero al verla aquí he sacado conclusiones, he escuchado hablar de usted, ha hecho grandes descubrimientos y Steve es un diamante en bruto. Pero el no expresa fácilmente sus sentimientos, de hecho me entere de su "propuesta" debido a los escasos amigos de Steve y de lo poco que pude sacarle. El siempre ha sido así.......- dijo el entrenador mirándolo.- ha tenido que madurar demasiado rápido... desde que su padre falleció de cáncer hace seis años, el ha tenido que ayudar con los gastos de la familia, tuvo que empezar a trabajar desde muy pequeño y dejar su niñez a un lado. .- Isabel escuchaba muy sorprendida, a pesar de las investigaciones sobre Steve no sabia de todo lo que le decía el entrenador Flemming, ella había actuado mal.- A pesar de tener que trabajar, su ilusión era jugar soccer, es su sueño y le dedica todo su corazón, pero con el tiempo lo ha tomado como un reto. Exigiéndose cada vez mas de si mismo y de sus compañeros de equipo.- Comprendo su comportamiento.......- dijo esta en tono serio.- el vio esto como la oportunidad para cumplir su sueño y ayudar a su familia pero... si no puede jugar mañana, tendremos que tomar a nuestra segunda opción, sin embargo, nos sentimos responsables. Por favor tómenos en cuenta para pagar los gastos médicos.- y salieron de ahí.- ENGREIDOS. De haber hablado conmigo, esto no le hubiera pasado a Steve.- y mientras este aun seguía con la fiebre tomo su mano.- Steve, no te preocupes, no estas solo. Tienes mas amigos de los que te imaginas............- en eso tocaron la puerta.- Otra vez serán esos presumidos del Superior.- al abrir la puerta creyó que estaba soñando.- Hola, Hikaru!.- Angie Takashi estaba frente a el.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ .- A-Angie..... en verdad eres tu??.- no podía creerlo, los años no habían pasado por ella, seguía tan vital como siempre y aun más bella.- Claro que soy yo, pero jamas me hablabas por mi nombre.- Lo se.. Angel, pero creo que así se llama tu hija.- dijo este dejándola pasar.- Si, cuando la vi, no tuve otro nombre para ella....- sonrío ella mientras entraba.- ¿Como esta Steve??.- dijo en tono preocupado.- Aun con algo de fiebre, pero ya no tanto, no le has dicho nada a su mamá, verdad??.- Aun no, pero si no cede tendré que hacerlo.- dijo con ese tono que el entrenador Flemming le recordaba bien.- Traje algo de caldo de pollo y limonada.- puso unos termos sobre la mesa.- si no despierta le daremos sorbos para que no se deshidrate, ahora que le quitaron el suero.- "Le daremos"??.- dijo este intrigado.- Oye, Steve es mi ahijado, aunque el no lo sepa y como se que mi hija lo quiere demasiado me quedare a ayudarte, si es que no tienes inconveniente.- NNNOOO, al contrario muchas gracias Angel.- vio que ella observaba detenidamente el tigrillo de peluche.- muchas gracias.- No me agradezcas tanto, también vengo a averiguar por que nunca me hablaste en tantos años y créeme no seré nada amable.- y mientras seguía hablando Flemming no supo si sentirse feliz o realmente asustado.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
En los campos Ralph y Richard practicaban, pero Ralph no podía hacer nada bien.- Estoy preocupado por el capitán.- Y crees que yo no??.- dijo Richard sentándose en el suelo junto a Ralph.- Steve también es mi amigo, pero si dejamos que esto nos afecte, mañana no podremos estar listos para el partido.- Steve estará mañana.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- es duro de roer, yo creo en el.- Dany llego y se sentó junto a ellos, no traía sus rizos, pero Richard pudo apreciar que su cabello ya comenzaba a hacer pequeños bucles.- Ah, con que espiando.- Dany se sonrojo pero le contesto sarcásticamente.- Espiando??, tu mugrero de atrapadas, como crees??.- Tienes razón.- dijo este riendo a carcajadas.- oye casi no pudimos hablar en la enfermería, cuanto seguirás con esto?.- Pues...- dijo esta con tristeza.- solo el partido de mañana, ya no creo poder mas con esto.- Tu o el cuerpecito que te cargas.- dijo Richard sonriendo pícaramente.- RRRRRIIICHARDD!!!!!!.- dijo Ralph abochornado.- como te atreves a expresarte así de una SEÑORITA.- Pero es la verdad Ralph.- apuro Dany.- ya casi no parezco chico.- he crecido mucho y mi cabello no me perdonaría otro corte, se me riza muy rápido y parezco una niñita, a parte de que estoy creciendo para todos lados.- dijo esto sonrojándose.- pero eso no es razón para que....- PUM!!!, le daba un codazo en la cabeza a Richard y otros golpes parecidos.- me estés viboreando ( aquí en México, checar, revisar, fisgonear, etc).- Bueno ya me voy.- dijo esta levantándose.- nos vemos mañana y suerte.- mientras se alejaba Ralph se sentía muy orgulloso de ser amigo de Dany, pero no supo que pensaría Richard ya que aun permanecía tirado en el suelo hecho garras (jejeje).  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Dany se preparaba para dormir, ahora que todos sabían que era una niña dormiría en el otro cuarto el cual tenia solo 1 litera, mientras se cambiaba con plena libertad escucho unos ruidos detrás de ella volteo y se encontró con Oliver. -^_^- E-Este Dany...- estaba medio sonrojado ya que al parecer había visto cuando Dany se estaba poniendo la camiseta para dormir.- Tonto, toca a la otra, muy tu culpa el que hayas visto algo que no debes.- dijo esta sonriendo.- Es que... no vengo solo.- Benji y Tom se asomaron tras de Oliver.- No te espantes, nosotros no vimos nada.- dijeron los dos a coro.- Mas le vale......- dijo esta con mirada agresiva.- si quieren jugar mañana enteros.- LO JURAMOS!!!!!!!!! ( miedito?? jeje).- Que sucede chicos, no pueden dormir.- los tres sacudieron la cabeza en afirmación.- ¿Dany podemos dormir contigo?.- O_O.- Y eso...- no supo como pero acabo acostada arriba con Oliver y Tom con Benji abajo.- A ver nostálgicos que tienen.- pero Oliver solo sonreía hasta que Tom se aventuro a decir.- Es que este será el ultimo partido que juguemos los 4 juntos, ya que yo me iré con mi padre a Europa, Oliver se ira a Brasil y Benji aun no sabe.- Y sobre todo.- dijo Benji en un tono extraño.- TU ya no jugaras con nosotros o acaso no es verdad?.- Es cierto..... parece que ha sido un sueño desde que llegue a Japón, ahora solo quedara Daniella.- dijo Dany nostálgica.- O Angel.- dijo Benji.- A mi me gustas aun con el nombre de Dany.- dijo Tom algo sonrojado mientras Benji también se sonrojaba pero fruncía algo el ceño al voltear a verlo. Dany se asomo por un lado y los miro fijamente.- Solo prométanme algo.- Tom y Benji la miraron detenidamente.- que siempre seremos amigos, pase lo que pase.- Oliver también se asomo.- Yo también lo prometo, amigos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- SSIIIII!!!!!!!.- Luego se fueron silenciando poco a poco, hasta que Dany fue la única despierta, ella había quedado de lado de la ventana, estaba tan claro afuera que podía ver brillar las estrellas junto a una hermosa luna, no supo por que pero su brillo la hizo sonreír mientras sentía que el sueño la envolvía.- En que o en quien piensas??.- escucho claramente en español. Se incorporo sorprendida y volteo a ver a Oli pero este estaba profundamente dormido, luego bajo la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Benji.- Que sucede Dany??.- pregunto este sin cambiar su expresión.- No nada.- Duérmete, Angel.- S-Si, hasta mañana.- se acomodo contra su almohada y cerro los ojos, mientras el sueño llegaba de nuevo no pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Benji.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Al día siguiente todos estaban muy puestos en la mesa listos para desayunar.- Me muero de hambre!!.- dijo Dany muy contenta al llegar a sentarse.- Estas loco!!!!!! Yo me muero de nervios, no podría comer nada.- dijo Jack.- Por cierto Al......- dijo Benji muy sonriente.- espero que tengas muuuucha hambre.- Por que??.- pregunto este.- Porque eso me recuerda....... que ayer te dejaste anotar un gol más. Así que ......con que quieres tu balón?? ¿ Miel de maple o de abeja?.- continuo este mientras ponía un balón en una charola y las mieles junto a el.- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería parecía que había fiesta ya que Steve había despertado.- Capitán, que bueno que ya estas bien!!!!!.- decía Ralph muy emocionado.- El Nweppy no podrá contra nosotros, bueno, eso si juegas con nosotros.- decía Richard mirando disimuladamente al entrenador Flemming.- Bueno eso depende de lo que diga Steve.- POR SUPUESTO QUE IRE!!!!!!! Nada podría detenerme.- GRWWWOLLLLL!!!!!!.- O_O.- Bueno...- dijo Steve sonriendo algo avergonzado.- solo si al tigre que esta en mi estomago le dan algo muy bueno de comer.- Claro que si.- dijo el entrenador ante las risas de todos.- te serviré un delicioso caldo de pollo que trajeron especialmente para ti, así que mientras Steve desayuna vayan ustedes también a hacerlo.- mientras los chicos salían muy sonrientes Steve espero y le dijo al entrenador.- Gracias entrenador, le estaré siempre agradecido.- No es nada hijo, tu eres mi jugador mas valioso y sabes que también te aprecio mucho.- Pero.......- dijo este pensativo.- creo haber visto a alguien mas cerca de mi esta noche, aparte de usted......... oiga esto esta delicioso.- Me creerías que fue un Angel de mi pasado.- dijo el entrenador muy sonriente mientras comía con el.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Antes del partido los chicos buscaban sus uniformes para cambiarse.- Apúrense a cambiarse.- dijo Benji.- Brian quiere que calentemos antes del partido.- Muy bien chicos, solo les puedo desear mucha suerte, ha sido un honor ser su entrenador, ya que el próximo año todos estarán en secundaria y otro maestro estará encargado de ustedes, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos veamos mas, ya que la mayoría permanecerá en el Nweppy.- Dany sabia que eso no era verdad, no todos estarían el próximo año y disimuladamente se limpio una pequeña lagrima que no paso desapercibida por Benji.- Bueno Nweppy.- dijo Oliver.- A GANAR!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras calentaban, uno a uno le mandaban tiros a Benji, los cuales paraba formidablemente, Dany casi anota uno pero Benji no lo permitió, cuando Oliver le mando uno todos dijeron emocionados.- Lo atrapo!!.- y otra voz se escucho.- No, no lo hizo!!!!!.- mientras otro balón pasaba velozmente a lado de Benji.- No puede ser........- mascullo Benji.- Steve Hyuga!!!!!!!.- JAJAJAJAJA!!! ¿ Creían que no vendría??.- decía este mientras reía abiertamente.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany no cabía en si de gozo. Se enfrentaría a Steve en su ultimo partido......... su ultimo partido, jamas penso escuchar eso tan pronto, pero no había vuelta atrás. Steve se veía en optimas condiciones y no podía dejar de observar las miradas que le dirigía a Oliver y a Benji a la que ellos le contestaban de la misma forma.- Dios mío, esto será una masacre.- murmuro Dany.  
  
Pero antes de comenzar el partido se entregarían los premios de semifinalistas al equipo Furano y Alemán.- Dany!!!!!.- esta volteo a quien la llamaba y vio que Patty se acercaba con alguien tomada de la mano.- Mira quien te viene a buscar.- Andrea!!!!!!!!.- Dany abrazo a su apreciable amiga, quien le había cortado el pelo sin preguntas ( claro que luego tuvo que desembuchar).- Hola, Dany, por fin cumplirás tu promesa de ensueño.- Andrea era de su misma estatura, pero de cabello negrisssimo y lacio, el cual lo traía recogido en 2 lindas coletas. Oye ese es el cuero de tu primito, esta lindisimo!!, aunque Patty ya me dijo muy bien que es solo de ella.- Patty se sonrojo y las otras chicas rieron.- Pero ese Benji......- dijo luego mirando a Dany.- yo también me mortificaría por el, aunque realmente quien me encanta es Tom Mizaki, juega tan bien como tu y el propio Oliver, si no me lo presentas jamas te volveré a hacer favores.- Esta bien Andrea, pero estas checando demasiado a los chicos, no?.- Claro que los checo, no ves que entrare al Nweppy para terminar 6 ° y seguiré ahí la secundaria.- ¡En serio!, me alegro.- dijo Patty.- así tendré otra amiga nueva.- Andrea le tomo la mano con una gran sonrisa como contestación.- ¿Oye Dany y por que no empiezan el partido?.- dijo Andrea.- Se entregaran los premios a los semifinalistas y ...- comenzó a decir Dany cuando Andrea comenzó a hablar en español muy emocionada.- Dios mío!!!!!.- Patty y Dany voltearon a ver que era lo que impresiono a Andrea.- ese bronceado es un pecado!!!!!!.- Dany supo inmediatamente a quien se refería.- ¬¬ Andrea, te comportas como una loca, no pareces tener 13 años ( ya los cumpliste) que bueno que Patty no te entendió nada.- mientras Patty reía al comprender el alboroto.- Ese no puede ser sino STEVE HYUGA.......WOOOOWW, que llllllllindo es... parece modelo de ropa deportiva, no parece de primaria, por eso me encanta Japón, todos son mas grandes, están como los chicos de secu allá en México.- ¬¬ Ay Andrea.- dijo Dany muy resignada mientras Patty aun reía con ganas, en eso después de la checadota de Andrea (slurp) se nombraron a los equipos finalistas, primero el Alemán, Ulises fue quien recogió el trofeo en lugar de Andy y cuando le toco al Furano, Armand apareció ante la algarabía de Patty.- ¡¡¡¡¡Arriba el Furano, arriba Armand!!!!!!.- Oye Patty, estas muy animada.- dijo Arthur.- Claro que si, Armand es nuestro amigo y sobre todo...- esta se sonrojo.- es el único chico que me ha dicho que soy muy LINDA....- ¡Es por que lo eres Patty!.- dijo Tom muy sonriente llegando junto a ellos mientras Jack le daba un codazo a Oliver.- Ya ves tonto, te la van a bajar!!.- Dany vio que Andrea lo miraba emocionada.- Tom, te presento a mi gran amiga Andrea, es de México igual que yo y entrara al Nweppy después de las vacaciones de verano, es tu gran admiradora.- Andrea volteo a ver a Dany ¬¬ pero luego se regreso a Tom con una sonrisa nerviosa.- M- Mucho gusto...( me lo pagaras Dany!!.- dijo esta en español).- Bueno chicos es hora de alinearnos, ahora comenzara todo.- dijo Benji avisando que la entrega había terminado, Dany se despidió y todos siguieron a Benji.- Benji es de un carácter muy fuerte.- dijo Andrea a Patty.- por eso Dany lo aprecia tanto.  
  
Mientras Dany tomaba su posición, ubico a su mamá quien le hacia unas señales que reconoció de inmediato.......lo que habían planeado ya se encontraba ahí y disfrutaría del juego.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Al parecer el Torneo traerá muchas sorpresas, que les pareció Andrea, chifladilla la loca verdad?? Y.... y..... AUXILIO!!!!!!!!! Brendaneko se ha levantado, UGH!! (Goji es agarrado del pescuezo como el vil muñeco traicionero que es.....) muchisimas gracias por el moquete Goji, me agarraste por la espalda no te preocupes YO si te lo haré de frente (NO PIEDAD!!!!!) ahora si miedito condenado dragón, si tanto querías presentar el capitulo me lo hubieras pedido ( en serio!!!!) lo pensare mientras te destripo ( ayyyyyyy!!!!!!!! En el nombre de la humanidad) Bueno chicos, un poco mareada pero aquí estoy, la final del Torneo comenzara y grandes sorpresas se mostraran en esta, así que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta su historia... verdad Goji?? ( si, Neko Neko rarara). Jejeje. Lo que hacen unos cuantos cariños, verdad. 


	12. Torneo de los sueños

Estamos de regreso, el moquete se me ha quitado y los tuyos Goji? ( más o menos, tirana..) jojojo, el anhelado partido final ha llegado y como dijo Dany... será toda una masacre...

Los equipos fueron entrando en el campo, cada quien tenia sus propios pensamientos y sus propios anhelos.

.- Muy bien equipo, probemos quien es el mejor... el fútbol del Franco- canadiense.- decía Steve mientras su equipo entraba.

.- Adelante amigos, vamos por el triunfo!.- dijo Oliver.- SSSSSIIIII!.- Ralph inicia la ofensiva, abriéndole paso a Steve, Oliver y Tom llegan al bloqueo sobre este, pero al final solo quedan Steve y Oliver, Steve al ver que este le iba a quitar el balón lo dispara contra Oliver a la boca de su estómago.

.- Maldito Steve! Lo hizo a propósito.- dijo Benji furioso.- Steve... no has aprendido nada.- dijo Dany en un susurro mientras corría hacia su primo.

.- ¡No permitiré más insolencias de tu parte! ¡Me llevaré el balón y acabaré a tu equipo, Oliver!.- Pero Oliver se incorpora y pasa el balón hacia atrás.- ¡ Jamas!.- se lo pasa a Tom y Oliver se adelanta a Steve.- Si no puedes jugar limpiamente, deja el soccer Steve!.- dijo Oliver a un Steve sorprendido.- Es verdad Steve, recuerdas cuando jugábamos hace poco juntos en el FC?.- dijo Tom mientras llevaba el balón junto a Steve.- Claro! Hasta el día que te largaste, me diste la espalda!.- NO, te di mi amistad, pero tu crees que es debilidad.- Tom burlaba a Steve y le mandaba el balón a Dany quien también miro a Steve.

.- QUE! Tu también me sermonearas?.- Esta solo sonrío y peleo con fiereza el balón ante un aun muy sorprendido Steve y lo mandó de regreso a Oliver quien da un potente disparo que es detenido anticipadamente por Richard.- Se anticipó al tiro, es un portero excelente!.- pensaba Benji, no conocía a ese portero. Richard despeja, Bruce lo recobra y lo manda de nuevo al juego, Tom lo manda sorpresivamente a Paul, pero Richard vuela por el balón. Quien lo despeja inmediatamente a Steve y este se va al contragolpe, prácticamente embistiendo a todo el que se le atraviesa.

.- Sonó su hora, Nweppy!.- lanza un cañonazo pero Benji lo detiene en seco.- Ya veremos engreído prepotente.- Steve es rechazado y cae al suelo.- Te sangra la boca Price!.- contesto este furioso.- Dany estaba a un lado de ellos pero era como si no existiera, la tensión entre ellos era impresionante.- Ahora es mi revancha Hyuga, no podrás anotarme nunca.- lanza el balón hacia Oliver.- Quiero goles, amigos.- Los tendrás...- Dany y Oliver van con el balón, pero Steve embiste directamente al balón, el impacto envía a Oliver fuera del campo, muy cerca de su familia y amigos.- Oliver!.- Dany también recibe algo del impacto pero corre tras Oliver. El arbitro amonesta a Steve y Oliver sigue en el suelo.- MISERABLE! Lo hiciste a propósito.- dijo Arthur muy furioso.- Piensa lo que quieras "cuatro ojos", mi pie iba al balón todo el tiempo!.- Uy eres un...- Cálmate Arthur.- Pero Patty...!.- No pierdas tu tiempo con el.- Oh-Oh, Patty esta furiosa.- penso Dany mientras ayudaba a Oliver a ponerse de pie.- PORQUE LE VOY A PARTIR TODA SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS!.- exclamo Patty corriendo tras de Steve con la bandera como arma, Jorge y Arthur hicieron lo humanamente posible para detenerla, pero Oliver hablo y fue como se detuvo.- Espera Patty, no te molestes por el, no voy a caer en sus trampas ni perderé la calma...GRACIAS.- Ayy Oliver, por eso te adoro.- penso Patty mientras regresaba a su lugar y lo seguía animando.

Oliver no pierde un instante, dirige su ataque a la portería pero hace un pase a Dany y esta lanza un cañonazo pero Richard lo salva con un talonazo, Oliver lo recupera y remata pero de nuevo.. Richard lo para. Steve llega justo fuera del área penal... dispara y Benji fácilmente lo detiene.- Maldición!, otra vez...- JAJAJA, pierdes tu tiempo Steve.- dijo Bruce acercándose.- Ni siquiera Oliver es capaz de anotarle a Benji fuera del área penal.- En serio?.- penso Steve.- que interesante, si logro anotarle a Benji FDAP, probaría que soy superior a Oliver y aseguraría esa beca...prepárate para la humillación Price!.- Johny arremete contra la portería pero este se desvía y da contra el marco, Oliver y Steve se lanzan sobre el en el aire, caen pero Oliver se lanza sobre el balón al igual que Tom ... es un tiro doble con una gran potencia, tanto que Richard no la ve y es gol.

.- Bravo Oli y Tom!.- exclamaba Dany abrazando a Tom.- Fue increíble, no se como lo hicimos!.- decía este emocionado.- Maldita sea!.- Richard golpeaba el suelo furioso.- Calma tu furia, Richard.- Pero...Steve.- Pero nada, no te preocupes ese gol les costara muy caro.- Dios, que tramaran estos condenados.- pensaba Dany al verlos.- este partido será mucho más difícil de lo que pense.- Mientras Benji también cavilaba.- Esto no me gusta, aunque el gol nos de la ventaja, es muy pronto para celebrar victoria. Siento que Steve intentará algo peor aun...- vio que Dany se acercaba a su lugar y le hizo una seña de que se acercara.- Que sucede Benji.- Ten mucho cuidado, Steve viene con todo y sin miramientos, así que por favor cuídate.- Igualmente, esos tiros son peligrosos.- Benji sonrío, Steve haría lo posible por golpearlo.

Dicho y hecho, Steve volvió a disparar potentemente pero Benji lo volvió a atrapar.- Es muy tenaz, peor para él, si lo vuelve a intentar solo quemara su fuerza.- se decía Benji. Mientras tanto, en cierto lugar la familia de Steve observaba muy emocionada el partido.- Mami ahí esta Steve, pero... ese niño del otro equipo se parece mucho a Dany.- dijo Mickie.- Será Dany?.- penso la señora.- esta niña es igual que su madre.- Yoshie?.- la señora volteo, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba de esa forma.- Angie!.- las dos señoras se abrazaron.- Estas preciosa, no han pasado por ti los años.- Es que yo no trabajo tanto como tu.- dijo Angie sonriendo y luego bajando la voz.- ya viste a Dany?.- Entonces si es ella?.- Si, pero no lo digas fuerte, después te explico.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo. El partido sigue y a unos cuantos minutos de terminar el primer tiempo, Steve dispara aun fuera del área penal hacia la red, Benji se apresura a rechazarlo, pero Ralph se adelanta y cabecea, el balón se escapa de las manos de Benji... pero este salva su portería.-¡ RALPH!.- Steve estaba furioso, el arbitro silba el final de la primera mitad, Nweppy 1 FC 0.- Benji, estuviste increíble!.- decían todos acercándose a el para ir a la banca.- Pero por poco no la contamos, chicos, vamos nos hemos ganado el descanso.- mientras llegaban a la banca Dany vio que el FC discutía.

.- Ralph...- Si, capitán?.- No te metas en mis asuntos!.- dijo este mientras lo hacía a un lado.- Como?... Espera Steve!.- No se que demonios te pasa, pero tu forma de jugar no es la del FC!.- Steve permanecía de espaldas a el.- Nuestro Fútbol es rudo, pero es el que nunca pierde y tu no has hecho otra coa más que fallar.- R-Ralph...- dijo Richard muy preocupado.- detente..- pero este continuo diciéndole a un mas furioso Steve.- Lo único que has hecho es desperdiciar nuestro esfuerzo, te comportas como un miserable.- RALPH!.- los ojos de Steve brillaban peligrosamente.- Tu...- Quítate Ralph! Steve no o hagas!.- decía el resto del equipo.- tienes toda la razón, he sido un egoísta... pero tenia un poderoso motivo para hacerlo... cuando inicio el torneo, me ofrecieron una beca del Colegio Superior... pero para conseguirla, tengo que ser el mejor jugador del Torneo...- Lo sabemos! .- dijeron todos en coro.- P- Pero...- No importa como lo supimos.- dijo Richard.- pero es verdad cuenta con nosotros para que la obtengas a cualquier precio, solo haz las anotaciones.- Steve por fin se dio cuenta de los amigos que tenía y discretamente vio hacia la banca contraria y descubrió que Dany le sonreía.- Gracias.. Angel.- no sabia por que pero supuso que ella tenía algo que ver.

Mientras decansaban, todos se refrescaban con agua.- Oye Dany.- dijo Bruce muy interesado.- tu no te ves tan cansado como nosotros, a poco no tienes calor.- Lo que sucede es que en donde vivía antes ( ósea Monterrey jejeje) este calor es normal, en verano llegamos hasta 47°C o hasta 50° pero eso ya es excesivo ( se los juro y si no me creen dense una vuelta) aun en invierno a veces podemos estar a un frío muy bajo y al otro llegar a mas de 30° (como la ven somos playa sin mar).

.- O_O pues vaya que hace calor allá, aquí ha de ser muy fresco para ti, o oye, ahora usaras el uniforme de las niñas cuando regresemos a la escuela.- ¬¬ el resto del equipo volteo muy interesado.- No lo se, tal vez siga usando el de los niños hasta que entre a la secundaria (bola de pervertidos je).- U_U todos pusieron una cara de decepción. Brian se acerco a ellos.- Bueno chicos, no se confíen con la ventaja, no aflojen.- A la cancha equipo, vamos por el campeonato!.- dijo Oliver llenando de entusiasmo a todos, cuando se dirigían a la cancha, Dany pudo vislumbrar una figura cerca de Freddie, quien antes le había dado indicaciones a Benji pero ahora quien lo acompañaba miraba fijamente a Benji.- Entonces... si vino... Benji... el esta aquí observándote.- se dijo esta sonriendo. El partido se reinicia, todos iban con todo cada uno tratando de cumplir sus sueños... todos los realizarían?.

El partido reenicio, el dueto dorado se pone en movimiento seguido por Dany muy de cerca y de inmediato la poderosa defensiva del FC se cierne sobre ellos, Oliver se libera pero Steve le roba el balón quien se lo pasa a Ralph, y este escapa de los defensas Steve se adelanta y Ralph la regresa a este quien da un tremendo trallazo cuyo impacto lanza a Benji contra la red.- Si Benji entra, marcarán el gol.- dijo Dany muy cerca de Tom y Oliver, pero Benji logra sacar el balón de la línea.- Portero sangrón (adjetivo mexicanissimo) , no dejaste anotar a mi hermano!.- se escucho una voz que Dany reconoció de inmediato al igual que Steve, era Sammy quien junto con el resto de la familia y los compañeros del periódico de Steve habían ido a apoyarlo.

.- Ya ves que no estas solo... Steve.- susurro Dany al pasar cerca de el, Steve sonrío como nunca lo había visto... FELIZ. El balón sigue en juego, Tom recibe un pase pero Ralph se barre y lo lastima sin querer al pasar este a Oliver; Oliver intenta de nuevo anotar pero Richard lo impide y Oliver sufre una gran caída, luego Richard lanza un largo servicio a Steve quien se apoya en sus compañeros y avanza a la portería, lanza un potente disparo que Benji despeja pero Steve no se da por vencido se tira en un peligroso remate... los defensas no lo pueden contener y es GOL... Steve logra finalmente acribillar la portería de Benji.- MALDICION! Esto nos empata.- decía Benji furioso, aun sin saber que alguien muy cercano a el aun le echaba ánimos.

.- Oliver y Tom, están lesionados?.- Dany se acerco a ellos corriendo.- Demonios, Steve logro pasar a Benji.- dijo este sin hacer caso al dolor.- Ahhh, mi pierna...- Tom no disimulaba nada y lo llevaron a que lo checaran. El juego continuo con un fuerte duelo entre Steve y Oliver. Pero Steve estaba incontenible y hace a un lado a Oliver fácilmente mandándolo al suelo.- Diablos, Steve pareces un huracán.- Bueno, tu querías enfrentarte a mi, no me decepciones.- dijo Steve peleando el balón contra Dany, era buena no había duda, que lastima que este era su ultimo juego, Steve vuelve a tirar pero Benji lo rechaza, después de eso Benji cae al parecer su pierna ha resentido el esfuerzo.- ¡No es posible! ¡Benji se cayó!.- exclamo Patty.- Benji...- Dany se acerco a Benji y lo ayudo a levantarse, el no resistió en recibir la ayuda.- te sientes bien?.- La pierna, me esta comenzando a doler, Dany que haremos?.-

Steve estaba mirando la escena desde donde se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos.- Aun perdiendo Dany lo apoya... MALDICION!, anotare mas y te sacare para siempre del fútbol.- decía este muy furioso, pero el balón aun estaba en juego.- Ahora, FC, no muestren piedad! A la carga!.- Steve lanzo a todos al ataque.- Bueno... ni modo, solo quedo yo.- se dijo Dany.- mi deber es proteger la portería...- Escuchen todos, Oliver, Tom y Benji ya han luchado por nosotros, es hora de pelear por ellos y mostrar quienes somos ... Vamos allá!.- SI!.- todo el equipo se lanzo a la ataque, intentando bloquear el avance del FC, nadie cedía terreno, Steve de nuevo prepara un tiro pero Bruce frustra la acción (como siempre con el rostro).- Bruce!.- Dany se acerco a el.- estas bien?.- ¡Ouch! Steve patea como mula!.- Vaya pareces que no estas tan mal (jeje), gracias a tu acción heroica Tom podrá regresar.- en eso Tom regresaba al campo con una gran sonrisa. .- Brian, Tom aun no esta bien.- decía el ayudante de Brian, por que lo dejaste entrar al campo?.- Porque...- dijo este muy seriamente.- este es su ultimo partido con el equipo ya que al empezar el próximo año Tom se ira con su padre a Francia y esta será la ultima vez que este con todos sus amigos.- Tom consigue desviar el pase sobre Steve, pero este lo vuelve a recuperar y se tira para rematar... Benji lo rechaza... Tom manda un pase a Oliver y este junto con Dany entran en la zona del FC, pasa a toda la defensa del FC pero Ralph congela su disparo pero no lo detiene y el tiro pega en el antebrazo de Richard quien da un giro extraordinario y lo regresa, el FC lo obtiene y lo regresa a Steve quien queda frente a Benji, Tom sale a su encuentro pero es engañado por Steve quien lo esquiva en vez de atacar de frente, este conecta un potente cañonazo el cual Benji sale a interceptar pero no puede detenerlo y FC queda en ventaja de 2 a 1.- Obtendremos la victoria, tal como lo prometí!.- dijo este frente a Benji, burlándose de el.- en tu cara Price, jamás podrás vencerme.- Steve...- penso Dany mientras lo veía reír.- acaso no aprenderás nunca?.-

El partido aun sigue, Tom recupera el balón y se lo manda a Oliver quien intenta anotar con una especie de chilena pero Richard lo vuelve a rechazar... en eso Benji se roba el balón en una riesgosa jugada, todo el equipo se lanza al ataque.

.- ¡ No es posible! ¡ Benji!.- Steve estaba muy sorprendido. .- DOS GOLES! ¡ Jamás te creí capaz de anotarme 2 veces!¡ Pero esta fue tu ultima humillación!.- Benji estaba muy furioso y metería un gol el mismo.- sería un duelo entre porteros.- Al fin frente a frente Price! Ahora sabré quien es el mejor!.- decía Richard mientras lo veía lanzar un potente disparo pero el tiro no iba a la portería fue un pase para Tom quien lo manda a Oliver quien ya estaba ahí y dispara hacia abajo Richard no se lo esperaba ... y Oliver consigue el 2-2.

.- MALDICION! Jamás me habían humillado así.- Richard en verdad estaba muy furioso. Les dieron 10 minutos de tiempo extra para desempatar, mientras tanto entre la afición se encontraba Isabel Rose.- El primer gol en caer marcara al triunfador.- decía su asistente.- Si, si embargo yo ya tengo mi elección.- Isabel, ahora se por que eres una gran empresaria, te lo han dicho antes no?.- Adriano Fogarttinni también ya tenía su elección pero aun estaba inquieto por Roberto Sedinho y su decisión de llevarse a Oliver.

Y junto a la mamá de Dany un señor muy elegante observaba el partido más que emocionado.- Jamás había visto jugar a mi hijo con tanta ferocidad, le estaré por siempre agradecido por haberme invitado.- Me gustaría que usted mismo se lo agradeciera.- dijo Angie.- Dany también se lo agradecerá.- El partido sigue fluyendo, ambos equipos redoblan sus esfuerzos, las jugadas se vuelven más violentas, Tom apenas puede y Oliver tampoco se muy bien, el FC recupera y Steve dispara un cañonazo... Benji no puede moverse ya que el dolor de su pierna regresa... es inevitable sabe que será gol... pero el tiro es detenido por Dany quien se lanza contra el balón con la cabeza y queda tirada en el suelo mientras el balón sale de la cancha.- DDDDAAAAAANNNYYYY!.- Dany escucha que gritan su nombre pero no sabe si es Benji o Steve quien la llama, solo puede sentir la frescura del pasto y muy débilmente susurra.- Vamos Oli... cumple nuestro sueño...-

El balón vuelve al juego pero Richard sale de la nada tratando de imitar la hazaña de Benji.- Esto es ojo por ojo, Price!.- pero TOM lo desvía con su pierna lastimada y termina estrellándose contra el poste de la portería y queda en el suelo sangrando de su frente.

.- D-Dany, Tom... Benji.- dijo Oliver acercándose. Pero el balón llego a sus pies...- Que esperas, corre... no pierdas el tiempo.- Benji ya estaba en el suelo acercándose a Dany quien al parecer estaba inconsciente y la camilla aun no llegaba.- ANOTA, debes lograrlo!.- dijo Tom con una linda sonrisa también en el suelo.- Vamos Oli! Tienes el apoyo de todos! TU puedes lograrlo!.- Oliver escuchaba los ánimos de Patty, de sus amigos, su mamá y su tía, y de Roberto.

.- Regresa Richard! Nosotros nos encargaremos de Oliver!.- decía Steve.- NO ME DETENDRAS!.- dijo Oliver dejando a un lado a Steve quien no pudo bloquearlo y caía hacia atrás.- O-Oliver... no teme a nada!.- Oliver sigue corriendo, sin detenerse...Oliver hace una chilena... y es un GOL, Oliver obtiene la victoria para su equipo 3 a 2.

.- EL Nweppy es campeón del Torneo!.- decían los chicos muy emocionados.- GANAMOS! La victoria es nuestra, VIVA!.- Benji y Tom se acercaban a Oliver junto con Dany quien ya estaba repuesta y caminaba abrazada a Benji, y todo el resto del equipo.

Oliver lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hacia donde estaba Patty y haciéndole una reverencia le dijo con una grannnnnn sonrisa.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO PATTY!.- esta solo pudo sonreír mientras se sonrojaba y seguía llorando por la felicidad.

Una solitaria figura desaparecía muy discretamente, mientras veía la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Oliver, afuera lo esperaba Adriano Fogarttinni en su auto.- Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?.- dijo este cuando subió.- Si, Oliver merece terminar de crecer con su familia y amigos, aun es pequeño, tal vez algún día lo llevare a Brasil, pero aun no... cuídalo mucho si...- iban hacia el aeropuerto, Roberto había decidido no llevarse a Oliver.

De regreso en la cancha Steve se acercaba a ellos y con una seria sonrisa le tendió la mano a Oliver.- Eres un gran futbolista, al igual que ustedes Benji, Tom, Dany... espero que estés bien.- sus ojos reflejaban lo preocupado que estaba y Benji se dio perfecta cuenta de eso.- Si no te preocupes.- dijo esta con una sonrisa muy tierna.- que Benji no paso desapercibida y que Steve se dio cuenta que lo molesto.- Nos veremos pronto.- se dio la vuelta y se alejo pero estaba triste, había perdido la beca.

Cuando Steve se acercaba a donde se encontraban sus amigos y su familia se encontró de frente con Isabel Rose.- Hola, Steve!.- He perdido... ha venido a burlarse?.- No, solo a decirte que te espero el próximo año en el Colegio Superior, te quiero a ti junto con Oliver Atton en el Toho, el hará las jugadas y tu anotaras los goles, el aun no me confirma pero espero que tu me contestes ahora...- La veré el próximo año, gracias señorita.- dijo este apretando su mano y salir corriendo a decírselo a sus amigos, familia y a ... Dany.

Mientras los felicitaban y recibían el trofeo de la victoria, Oliver buscaba con la mirada a Roberto pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado, ya estando en los vestidores todos recibían las felicitaciones, en eso mientras Benji le preguntaba una y otra vez a Dany si se encontraba bien, alguien se acerco a Benji.

.- El mejor portero de Japón podría darme un autógrafo?.- Benji se quedo paralizado y volteo lentamente mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.- PAPA!.- y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre mientras todos los miraban emocionados.- d-desde cuando estas aquí?.- Desde que comenzó tu partido, creo que fue mucho mejor que el que me perdí el año pasado, muchas felicidades hijo.- el señor también lloraba y no era el único ya que muchas madres y todo el equipo también lo hacían, al igual que Dany quien solo musitaba.- Felicidades, querido Benji.- luego discretamente salió hacia la cancha y la miro con nostalgia.

.- Hermano, he cumplido mi promesa, ahora solo me queda decirte adiós campo, adiós fútbol, este fue el mejor juego de mi vida, muchas gracias por todo.- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y mientras se las secaba pudo oír que Oliver gritaba desesperado.- Se fue... se fue sin mi...!.- Dany regreso corriendo y vio que Oliver salía disparado con una carta en sus manos.

Y que dijeron?, el ángel se acabaría con este partido pues fíjense que no, tratare de continuar hasta que ustedes quieran ( y la aguanten) o se me acabe la imaginación ( o de perdis termines World Youth) el partido termino felizmente, aun para Steve pero ahora Roberto se ha ido y Oliver salió tras de el, lo alcanzara, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Triste alegria un nuevo comienzo

Hola encantos, aquí estamos de regreso ( si, ya soy dragón indultado) a ver cuanto nos dura el gusto (U_U) bueno...... Roberto se ha ido sin Oliver, al parecer le dejo una carta y este sale corriendo sin rumbo fijo........ así que continuamos!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Dany vio que Oliver salía fuera de los vestidores y se acerco a su tía Maggie.- Tía que sucedió????.- Es que.... acabo de encontrar una carta en mi bolso... Roberto decidió irse a Brasil sin Oliver y dejo razones pero....Oliver.....- Dany ya no siguió escuchando solo corrió tras Oliver quien gritaba desesperado por Roberto.- Dany!!!!!.- esta volteo y se encontró con Benji.- Espera... yo voy contigo.- siguieron corriendo los dos juntos y vieron que Patty trataba de entrar en razón a Oliver.  
  
.- Pero Oli, a que hrs se fue??.- N-No lo se...- Oliver cavilaba a que hr lo había visto por ultima vez.- e-espera cuando metí el ultimo gol... el estaba junto a ti.- Es cierto!!!.- dijo Patty recordando.- entonces debe ir rumbo al aeropuerto.- Déjame llamo a mi papa.- dijo Benji, pero en eso Dany vio al tío de Jorge que al parecer esperaba a Patty y compañía.- Mira Patty.- dijo Dany y Patty reacciono de inmediato tomando a Oliver de la mano y acercándose a el.. en un parpadeo volaban rumbo al aeropuerto.- Solo espero que lo alcance.- decía Dany muy preocupada a Benji, mientras Oliver estaba impaciente de llegar, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada Oliver brinco del camión y salió disparado los demás los siguieron .. en eso se escucho.- Vuelo con escala a Río de Janeiro, Brasil, a punto de salir...- Oliver corrió hacia el balcón donde se veía el avión a punto de despegar.- Demasiado tarde, ya se ha ido Oliver.- dijo Dany mientras Oliver se abrazaba a ella y lloraba desconsolado.- ROBERTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Ya en la sala de descanso de los dormitorios, los chicos estaban con Oliver en los sillones, este aun no se reponía.- Pero, por que se fue sin mi?? No lo entiendo.- nadie hallaba como consolarlo, en eso entro la Tía Maggie y puso algo en las rodillas de Oliver.- Yo se como te sientes Oliver, pero debes también comprender los sentimientos de Roberto.- ¿ Los sentimientos de Roberto?.- dijo este como recobrando el sentido.- Si, he encontrado esto en el hotel, al parecer es un libreta de apuntes, hecha especialmente para ti, al principio te explica mejor el por que de su partida.... y que eso no significa que no se volverán a ver.- Dany vio a su tía, también sufría por Oli, pero sabia que internamente estaba agradecida de que tendría un poco más de tiempo a su tesoro y comprendió que esa había sido la intención oculta de Roberto.  
  
.- Oliver.- dijo Dany.- Roberto quiere que tu termines de crecer con los que te amamos, crecer como futbolista, demostrar primero en tu país quien eres, acaso no quieres saber como crece Steve Hyuga como jugador o Armand o tantos otros buenos jugadores y marcharte con solo esta victoria... creo que Roberto así lo penso... podrás alcanzarlo después cuando hayamos crecido más... aparte que falta el Campeonato Europeo.- O_O.- D-Dany acaso sabes algo??.- dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.- Bueno es que un apuesto señor.- Benji vio la expresión de Dany suspicazmente.- me dijo que estaba formando la selección y que dentro de un par de semanas empezaran a llamar a los candidatos.- En serio!!!!, oigan aquí hay instrucciones de jugadas.- dijo Oliver emocionado mientras leía la libreta, Dany sonrío, la mejor cura para su primo era el mismo fútbol.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El equipo se preparaba para volver a Fujisawa, Dany veía con agrado que Oliver ya estaba más tranquilo, cuando se dirigía al autobús se encontró con que Steve la esperaba.- Hola, Angel.- dijo este con una sonrisa.- Hola Tigre.- dijo esta en tono divertido.- Oye...- Tu empezaste.- dijo esta rápidamente, le agradaba ver a Steve de buen humor al parecer no parecía tan afectado por haber perdido.- Sigues mejor del golpe??.- Acaso estas preocupado??.- dijo esta sonriendo.- no hay problema tengo la cabeza muyyy dura.- Que bueno, entonces no hubo nada que perder.- Dany no supo se ahorcarlo o patearlo.- lo que te quería decir es que yo....... OBTUVE LA BECA!!!!!.- Dany por contestación se lanzo a sus brazos y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Steve también la abrazaba, sintió como el rubor hacia ebullición en su cara y rápidamente se separo de el, quien al parecer no quería haber deshecho ese momento ya que le sostenía las manos con las suyas.- No sabes como me alegro..... te la mereces por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, ya no trabajaras tanto y ayudaras mas a tu mami., en verdad estoy muy contenta......- y esta ya no pudo seguir más ya que sin pensar empezó a llorar. Steve al verla sintió de nuevo querer abrazarla, eso le había gustado sobremanera y al verla llorar por el tal vez significaba algo de esperanza....- Dany!!!!!!!! .- se escucho la voz de Benji y Dany se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ellos.- Desde cuando estaría allí.- penso Dany al limpiarse las lagrimas.- ojalá no malentienda las cosas.- Bueno, nos vemos Steve, ya nos vamos, tratare de ir a tu casa pronto ya que mami también quiere ir.- Steve solo inclino la cabeza sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Benji quien le devolvía la mirada y mientras Dany se alejaba supo que tendría que pelear por ella.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
De regreso en Fujisawa, las vacaciones aun no terminaban pero Dany estaba enfrascada en una pelea campal.- Pero mamá, no seas así, como quieres que use el uniforme de las niñas!!.- dijo esta muy contrariada al ver la pequeña falda frente a ella.- Es lindisimo, se te vera muy bien, aparte las clases aun no empiezan así que no te pongas así que aun no te lo vas a poner.- _.- dijo este en alemán.- Así me gusta, buena suerte Benji.- Benji no tuvo más remedio que entrar y se despidió de Freddie.- Llega Dany, por favor!!.- ya en el avión Benji quedo acomodado en el penúltimo asiento de la fila donde iban los respectivos capitanes de los equipos seleccionados (a excepción de Andy quien no se encontraba y Steve quien iba en la siguiente fila de a lado) en eso se oyó un murmullo que venia del pasillo y Dany apareció a la entrada del avión muy exaltada, traía puesto un uniforme estilo marinero de color blanco con una franja roja y azul, falda corta ( muy corta jeje), tennis blancos de plataforma y el cabello recogido en dos lindas coletas que acentuaban mas sus rizos que enmarcaban su rostro y al parecer no estaba muy contenta y menos al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención.- Srita Daniella, pense que despreciaría mi llamado, por favor tome asiento, que bien se le ve el uniforme(¬¬) , cuando estemos en camino les explicare sus alineaciones.- Dany se dejo llevar por Fogartinni, venia tan cansada que no tenia ganas de pelear, pero eso no significo que les dirigiera miradas congelantes (¬¬) a la bola de mirones que la observaban asombrados( O_O).- Parece que jamas han visto una chica!!.- Dijo Dany mientras se sentaba malhumoradamente junto a Benji, quien le ponía el cinturón y diviso a Steve cerca de ella en el otro pasillo quien la miraba sonriente.- Pues no a una que se viera tan linda enojada.- dijo este mientras se escuchaba un murmullo de aprobación general.- Este será un viaje laaaaaaargo.- decía Dany mientras se acomodaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Ya llevaban tiempo de que habían despegado cuando Benji se aventuro a ver a Dany quien venia dormida, realmente se veía muy bien con ese uniforme y al parecer todo el resto del equipo pensaba lo mismo ya que los que estaban cerca no dejaban de lanzarle miradas y Benji descubrió a Steve mirándola varias veces quien al parecer no tenía empacho es hacérselo notar, en eso los Koriotto se asomaron de la fila de adelante.- Oye Price, es cierto que esta lindura es parte del equipo??.- Claro, sino no estaría aquí, no lo creen??.- dijo Bruce saliendo a un lado de ellos.- No hables Harper la vas a despertar.- dijo uno de ellos.- Siento decirles que ya me desperté.- dijo Dany mirándolos divertida.- que tanto platican "comadres".- N-Nada...- y los tres se deslizaron en sus asientos.- Que mala eres Dany.- dijo Benji aguantándose la risa. En eso Adrianno Fogartinni apareció ante ellos al frente del avión.- Bueno chicos, en un par de horas llegaremos, es un gusto que estén todos ustedes aquí, comenzare a enunciar las alineaciones, si no están aquí no se preocupen todos tendrán oportunidad de jugar ya que se que no regresaremos rápido...- todos sonrieron.  
  
Después de enunciar las alineaciones (Oliver, Tom, Armand, Steve, Ralph, Benji ( Richard suplente) etc), Dany levanto la mano y todos voltearon a mirarla.- Disculpe señor Fogartinni, pero, yo que hago aquí??.- Bueno pequeña, tu eres algo muy importante para el equipo, ya te tenia prevista para el equipo en otras cuestiones.- sonrío este.- pero debido a las circunstancias aun no quise desaprovecharte y debido a unas referencias ahora serás nuestro asistente técnico del entrenador.- O_O.- y claro serás nuestra porra personal.- dijo este mientras se ampliaba la sonrisa y se oyó un sonoro si general.- Así que cuento contigo para las jugadas.- mientras llegaban al aeropuerto Dany aun no podía creer que seria asistente del entrenador.- No esta nada mal.- penso mientras sonreía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Que les parece, al parecer nuestro ángel no se separara de su querido fútbol (aja que sacrificada, tantos chicos para ella solita) SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!, este digo, pronto llegaran a Francia y conocerán a sus nuevos rivales, así que los espero el próximo capitulo. Ah y por favor, por favor, rewiews, muuuchosss... MIAU!! 


	14. El angel y el emperador

Hola chicos!!! ( que animados estamos!!!!!) aprovecha dragón, Dany va junto con la selección nacional a Campeonato Infantil Europeo ( ni tan infantil) de hecho....... ^_^, Dany va como una autentica chica (y todo el equipo se la ha pasado viboreandola jeje) , nuevos rivales... pero el sueño es el mismo, continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Muy bien chicos.- dice Brian (quien también fue como entrenador), en cualquier momento aterrizaremos en París.- SII!!!!!!.- dijeron todos emocionados. .- Oye Oli??.- pregunto Dany.- se me hizo raro no ver a Patty y Oliver puso una cara como de no me recuerdes.- Es que te lo perdiste.- dijo Bruce estallando de risa y recordando se ve Patty llegando junto a ellos.- Mucha suerte Oli y a ustedes chicos... pero Oliver.- este la miro fijamente.- POBRE DE TI SI TE FIJAS EN UNA DE ESAS FRANCESAS RESBALOSAS!!!!!.- todos miraron asustados a Patty y cuando subían al avión le decían a un sonrojado Oli.- Cuando es la boda!!, Mandona pero preciosa!!! Suertudo!!!.- No entiendo a las niñas.- decía Oliver sonrojándose mientras Dany también reía.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lobby del aeropuerto fueron recibidos por el embajador de Japón ahí en Francia.- Como están jóvenes??, soy Noraku Okasio, bienvenidos a París, espero que su estancia sea agradable y les vaya muy bien en este campeonato.- Gracias señor.- Les presento a mi hija Sandy Okasio, ella será su guía y ayuda durante su estancia.- Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo la chica, quien era de corta cabellera de un rojo extraño y de apariencia extremadamente dulce.- Parece que estoy viendo una mala copia de Mary Tanada .- se dijo Dany quien permanecía atrás de todos.- Ah!!!!!, tu debes ser Oliver Atton.- dijo esta acercándose demasiado a el.- he escuchado mucho de ti, vi todos los partidos del campeonato nacional, jugaste espléndidamente.- G-Gracias.- dijo este algo turbado.- Les presentare a alguien muy especial para mi.- luego un chico alto con larga cabellera castaño obscuro, se acerco.- el es Pierre El Cid, es el capitán del seleccionado Francés, es mi mejor amigo en el colegio y estaba muy impaciente de conocerlos.- Mucho gusto.- dijo este en un japonés muy acentuado.- se que hablan un ingles muy bueno, pero prefiero hablar en su idioma, oh vaya!!.- dijo fijando sus ojos azul obscuro.- hay alguien que trata de no llamar la atención.- y se acerco hacia donde Dany se encontraba.- que hace una linda madmuaselle (sinceramente no se si se escribe así), escondida aquí tras tanto chicos.- este le tomo la mano y la beso suavemente, atención que no agrado en lo más mínimo a Steve, Benji y la otra chica.- Oh, acaso eres también un jugador??.- dijo esta en un tono no muy dulce.- No.- dijo esta sonriente mientras le retiraba la mano a Pierre quien al parecer no quería soltarla.- ya no.- y le divirtió en sobremanera la cara de sorpresa de esta.- ahora soy la asistente del entrenador.- Queee...??, pero si mi papi dijo... digo...se me había informado que yo seria la...- Lo siento querida.- dijo el embajador algo apenado por el comportamiento de su hija.- la señorita ya estaba seleccionada.- Muy bien!!.- dijo esta en tono molesto.- que remedio, bueno vamos al Tour y después los dejaremos en su edificio asignado.- y esta tomo de la mano a Pierre y lo arrastro.- Vaya, esto será muy divertido.- penso Dany.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Estaban todos cenando ya en su edificio, y platicaban lo ocurrido ese día.- Sandy es una niña muy linda, pero algo posesiva.- decía Bruce mientras terminaba su 3er plato.- nos quería mangonear como si fuera nuestro entrenador, que bueno que tu ocupaste el puesto, Dany, tu eres mucho más linda.- Gracias, Bruce, espero no ser una tirana, bueno me iré a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para empezar el entrenamiento y luego a las 10 am será la repartición de los equipos, así que ya dejen de "comadrear", hasta mañana.- Hasta Mañana Dany!!!!!.- Steve vio como Dany se dirigía a su habitación, ojalá tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con ella... a solas.  
  
Muy temprano, Dany decidió salir a practicar antes del entrenamiento.- El que ya no sea jugador, no quiere decir que deje de practicar.- se decía Dany.- yo también seguiré adelante.- se puso el pants que su mami le compro, se puso una gorra en el que metió su cabello y se dijo que en una oportunidad le pediría a alguien que la llevara a conseguir unos jeans.- Hola Dany, madrugaste??.- dijo Oliver saludándola en el pasillo con un balón en los pies.- Mira quien habla, si quiero practicar unos tiros, y vi varios campos donde puedo hacerlo, me acompañas??.- Tal vez al rato, primero correré un poco, pero vamonos juntos.- se dirigieron a los campos, cada uno llevaba un balón en los pies y al fondo pudieron distinguir el estadio donde se efectuarían las semifinales y la final. .- Bueno te dejo.- dijo Oliver y Dany se despidió y dirigió a los campos los cuales tenían malla para separarlos, entro a uno y comenzó a practicar, intentaba mejorar un tiro que Roberto le había enseñado ya que le había dicho que como tenia las piernas mas largas que Oliver a ella le saldría mucho mejor, en eso estaba cuando de pronto alguien entro azotando la puerta del campo, esta volteo y vio que varios chicos junto con uno realmente grande se acercaban a ella. .- Oye niño, de que equipo eres??.- dijo el alto en un tono muy agresivo, hablaba ingles.- De Japón.- Pues no lo pareces, ya que hablas ingles y no eres amarillo como ellos.- dijo este burlonamente.- bueno el hecho es que deseo practicar aquí y quiero que te salgas.- Dany penso que no seria bueno iniciar una pelea así que recogió su balón y se salió sin mirarlos.- Por todos lados hay tontos prepotentes.- dijo esta en un suave español y se dirigió al otro campo, empezó a practicar cuando volvió a escuchar esa desagradable voz.- parece que no me entendiste, cuando dije que te salieras de aquí, me refería a..... todos los campos, alguien de tu país no merece practicar en estos lugares tan privilegiados......- Acaso te crees la octava maravilla??!!.- dijo Dany algo molesta con el pie sobre el balón, vio que traía puesta una camiseta con la bandera inglesa.- pense que los ingleses eran famosos por sus buenas costumbres, pero tu, eres la excepción.. eres un gran bocón!!!.- los chicos que venían con el estaban muy sorprendidos, al parecer nadie se había puesto en contra de el.- Como te atreves a insultarme niño!!!, yo soy el capitán de Inglaterra y ningún mocoso como tu me ofenderá de ese modo...- y se lanzo sobre el pero Dany lo esquivo fácilmente, aun con el balón en los pies ella era más rápida, el chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en un descuido de Dany este le dio una gran barrida que la lanzo al suelo dejándola aturdida, en eso sintió como el chico la alzaba en vilo como un muñeco, con intención de golpearla o azotarla al suelo, pudo ver como este levantaba su puño a gran velocidad, en eso escucho que gritaron...¡¡ Detente John!!!.- este solo dudo un instante, pero fue suficiente para Dany quien sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde alzo su pierna y efectúo una palanca que hizo que el chico la soltara y este cayo hacia un lado, Dany también cayo pero alguien amortiguo su caída.- .- le dijo alguien en alemán.- Oh, lo siento.- dijo este en ingles con un marcado acento.- estas bien, linda??.- Dany pudo enfocar a su salvador y se encontró con unos ojos azul acero que brillaban en el rostro de un apuesto chico rubio.- S-Si, gracias.- Dany se dio cuenta que se le había caído la gorra y los presentes incluido John se habían dado cuenta de que era una chica.- eres alemán, verdad??.- este le sonrío por respuesta pero luego miró con furia a John.- ¡¡Estas loco???.- dijo este levantándose junto con Dany.- de por si pelear con alguien es reprobable en estos eventos....... peor es tratar de golpear a una niña, .- dijo este lo ultimo en alemán, pero Dany supuso que había dicho.- y para tu mala suerte te han atrapado.- Dany vio como varias personas, al parecer uno era el entrenador de Inglaterra, se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos y sentenciaban a John, Dany sintió un mareo, pero el chico aun no la soltaba y la saco de ahí.  
  
No supo como, Dany se encontró sentada en una banca, el chico le ofreció un vaso con café, el cual lo sirvió de un termo.- Salí a correr temprano, vi que estabas practicando unos tiros muy interesantes cuando vi que John llego, pero cuando John te siguió al otro campo y te le enfrentaste, me di cuenta que eras una chica... no podía permitir que te hiciera daño pero tu fuiste más rápida, ese fue un buen movimiento, pero ahora me pregunto?.- dijo este mirándola fijamente.- como alguien tan linda como tu puede haber derrotado a alguien tan grande como John "el tanque" Harley, el capitán de Inglaterra.- Dany solo pudo sonrojarse, ese chico tenia una mirada muy penetrante.- Dany!!!!!!!!.- escucho a Benji que la llamaba y lo vio aparecer junto con Oliver, Pierre y Steve.- Hola Pierre!!.- dijo el chico rubio.- acaso conoces a esta lindura.- Si.- dijo este.- ella es la entrenadora asistente de Japón.- Vaya, con razón es tan buena jugando.- vio que Benji y Steve le preguntaban a Dany si se sentía bien, esta asintió.- El es Oliver Atton.- continuo Pierre.- capitán de Japón.- He escuchado de ti.- dijo este estrechando su mano.- Yo soy Carl Hans Shneider.- miro a Dany.- capitán de Alemania.- Benji lo miro.- Tu debes ser Benji Price, también he escuchado hablar de ti.- Y no has oído de mi??.- dijo Steve en un tono peligroso.- Por supuesto.- dijo este sonriendo.- el famoso "Tigre" japonés, pero no se el nombre completo de la linda Dany.- Shneider vio como Steve y Benji se molestaban.- Mi nombre es Angel Daniella García Takashi, mucho gusto.- dijo esta extendiendo su mano.- y muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Dany que paso??.- pregunto Oliver.- vinimos corriendo por que escuchamos que un chico japonés y un ingles estaban peleando en las canchas, cuando recordé que tu te habías quedado aquí practicando.- Nada Oli.- dijo esta.- solo que me encontré con un bravucón que quiso azotarme en el suelo.- Todos a excepción de Shneider la miraron asombrados.- No me digas que te enfrentaste al mastodonte que estaban regañando allá atrás??!!.- dijo Steve.- Pues... si.- Bueno, regresemos al edificio.- dijo Benji tomándola de la mano.- es hora de almorzar, recuerden que al rato se repartirán los partidos, muchas gracias Shneider.- dijo este inclinando la cabeza y Dany se dejo llevar por Benji pero volteo y se despidió de Shneider con una sonrisa.- Adiós y gracias Carl!!.- Shneider agito su mano mientras sonreía, nadie a excepción de su familia lo llamaban por su nombre, nunca demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, pero con esa niña haría una excepción, aunque sus guardianes se molestaran.- Con que......Angel, eh?? .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Dany veía asombrada los equipos alineados que esperaban la repartición de partidos, pudo distinguir a Francia con Pierre al frente quien era vitoreado por muchas chicas ante el enojo de Sandy; Alemania con Shneider, quien le guiño un ojo coquetamente al verla; Inglaterra, con el "Tanque" mirándola con vergüenza; y otros 4 países. En verdad no había tantos equipos como en el campeonato nacional, pero Dany sospechaba que eran cien veces mas fuerte. En eso se nombraron el primer encuentro...... Inglaterra - Japón, el cual iniciaría mañana en la mañana.  
  
Mientras les decían que el resto de la tarde la tendrían libre, Dany penso que sería una buena oportunidad de ir de compras y conseguir sus anhelados jeans, así que se atrevió a preguntarle a Sandy.- Disculpa Sandy, podrías llevarme a comprar unos jeans a la ciudad?.- Esta pareció muy sorprendida, pero luego muy sonriente le dijo.- Pero por supuesto, será un gusto llevarte compras, yo también necesito un par de vestidos para el evento de música que habrá por las celebraciones del torneo.- Ah, eso me recuerda.- dijo Brian entregándole una sobre Dany.- se te envío esto Dany, parece la invitación para un concurso de canto o algo por el estilo.- P-Pero.- Dany estaba muy sorprendida.- Upsi, alguien habrá dicho que concursaste allá en Japón??.- dijo Benji y unos chiflidos se escucharon por el rededor.- .- les dijo Dany sonriendo en español.- Fiu, vaya Dany pense que nos asesinarías.- dijo Bruce realmente aliviado.- Ahora que lo dices Bruce....- dijo esta sonriendo maliciosamente.- les doy hasta 3 para correr... 3.- cuando miro de frente todo el equipo había desaparecido y miro a Sandy quien miraba estupefacta.- Podemos irnos??.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El partido comenzaría, Oliver estaba muy emocionado, Richard saldría como portero, antes de entrar Dany les dijo a todos.- Tengan mucho cuidado con John Harley, le dicen el "tanque", por que es tan pesado como uno, pero no se confíen... es muy hábil y sus barridas son muy peligrosas, los podría desbaratar y no le importa quien se atraviese en su camino.- todos asintieron y Fogartinni penso que no había sido en vano perder tan gran jugador.  
  
El juego dio inicio y como había dicho Dany, John entro con todo, pero no contaba con un jugador como Steve quien empezó su duelo personal y le arrebato el balón pero cuando iba a tirar este lo embistió violentamente... la guerra había comenzado.- Que dijiste amarillito.- dijo este burlonamente.- este ya me dejo anotar, el que seas muy fuerte no quiere decir que te dejare anotar, ustedes no son nada ante nosotros los ingleses.- Steve perdió la paciencia.- Haremos que te tragues tus palabras y si ganamos le pedirás perdón a Dany de rodillas!!.- Dany escuchó todo, Steve se arriesgaba demasiado.- Steve... no.- Por que no Dany??.- pregunto Benji.- ese tipo quiso humillar a Japón golpeándote, es un maldito racista y todavía aquí nos insulta.- Dany no contesto, así no se arreglaban las cosas. El juego continuo y John seguía disfrutando golpeando todo a su paso, no le importaba que le amonestaran hasta que Oliver obtuvo el balón y junto con Tom metieron un grandioso gol, John quiso vengarse tirando brutalmente pero fue pan comido para Richard, quien hizo alarde de su habilidad volando por la portería, Dany penso que eso no estaba bien ya que no se estaba concentrando y se lo dijo cuando estaban en la banca por el medio tiempo.- Queee!!!, acaso quieres pedir mi cambio.- No Richard, yo no decido eso, solo te digo que te concentres, eres un gran portero, pero Inglaterra quiere agarrarte con la guardia baja así que no te confíes.- Y acaso crees que tu gran Benji Price es mejor que yo.- Dany volteo a mirarlo.- Eso lo tienes que demostrártelo tu mismo.- Steve se acerco a Dany quien estaba muy pensativa.- Dany...- esta volteo.- no te molestes por la apuesta que hice.... pero es que ese tipo.- Es como tu sueles ser Steve.- dijo esta sonriendo suavemente.- pero a la décima potencia.- Steve también sonrío.- Bueno equipo.- dijo Oliver muy sonriente.- es hora de seguir y demostrar quienes somos.- Si!!!.  
  
El juego reinicio, Steve llevaba el balón, parecía que se volvería a enfrentar al capitán ingles, pero sorpresivamente lanzo un pase a Tom, quien fue secundado por Ralph, pero el balón le fue arrebatado por un jugador ingles quien lo manda a John y este prepara un furioso tiro el cual casi no detiene.- Eres un gran portero.. pero no te confíes.- las palabras de Dany parecieron retumbar en el y por una fracción de segundo lo detuvo.- Ahí va Oliver.- Oliver lleva el balón y con ayuda de todos llega frente a la portería, John se lanza a proteger la red, pero lo regresa a Steve quien con su poderoso tiro del tigre lo manda al fondo de la red y con eso termina el partido 2 - 0.- Parece como si...- dijo Benji a lado de Dany.- Oliver y Steve hayan jugado siempre juntos.- Eso es bueno, no??.- dijo Dany sonriendo. Mientras Inglaterra iba derrotado hacia su banca, John se acerco a la banca de Japón y dijo en voz alta con la cabeza agachada.- Srita. Daniella, le pido me disculpe por favor.- y se iba a dejar caer de rodillas cuando una mano lo detuvo, este volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Dany quien movía la cabeza en señal de negativa.- Con eso es más que suficiente, no necesitas humillarte ante mi y ante nadie, gracias, acepto la disculpa.- este la miraba azorado y luego dijo.- Ustedes son un gran equipo, Oliver, Steve, todos.... les deseo suerte.- y se dio la vuelta, pero ya no estaba triste, al contrario se veía muy feliz.  
  
Mientras todos se encaminaban a otro campo para ver un partido de Francia, Benji y Steve se acercaron a Dany quien iba con Tom y Oliver.- Por que no dejaste que John cumpliera completamente??.- pregunto Benji mientras Steve miraba también interrogativamente.- Fácil.- dijo esta.- por que me hubiera rebajado a su mismo nivel y por que sus malas acciones no las debemos juzgar nosotros si no...- miro hacia el cielo y todos pensaron que tenia razón.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Llegaron justo cuando Francia estaba venciendo a Suecia por más de 3 goles, en eso Sandy se acerco a ellos, llevaba unos walkman puestos.- Chicos, acaba de terminar el partido de Alemania contra Italia, ganaron 10 - 0.- Eso significa que si Francia gana, se enfrentaran con ellos mañana.- Pues de eso no hay duda.- dijo Oliver mientras el partido terminaba y Francia se llevaba la victoria.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Que tal, como llevamos esta nueva etapa?? ( pues...... te diré) mmm, Dany a conocido nuevos rivales de la forma menos esperada, y despertado celos a diestra y siniestra ( quien le manda ser.... tan buena) Goji!!!!!, bueno seguiremos en la próxima y ya saben chistes, comentarios... para eso están los rewiew, nos vemos. 


	15. Por la sonrisa de un angel

Hola y estamos de retache...... ( palabra típica regiomontana) y? (nomás decía ^_^o) mas te vale, bueno antes que nada...... no he recibido ni un bendito rew (ya ya) y hago una aclaración, lo de que todos hablan ingles allá es un 90 % cierto ( o que creían que allá son flojos o que) ya que Yoichi Takashi, creador de CT en los enfrentamientos internacionales los oponentes hablaban su idioma natal ponían estos signos, sino chequense los mangas del campeonato internacional de secu, Benji traduce a Schneider lo que dicen sus compatriotas ya que este solo entiende muy poco del japonés pero si sabe ingles, aparte de que quise hacer un poco más real el que sea un evento internacional y no ponerles la burla del anime de que todo el mundo sabe japonés eh?', ya ven Dany es mexicana y..... bueno nos quedamos en el torneo europeo Dany conoce al gran rival de los chicos quien la salvo de ser golpeada y en el primer juego salieron victoriosos, ahora se enfrentaran al siguiente equipo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
La mañana ya había comenzado cuando Dany iba corriendo por las calles de París con el balón en los pies, ya había ido de compras anteriormente y sabia como ir y regresar, le habían gustado varias cosas como recuerdo y los compraría temprano antes del entrenamiento de las 11am.- Vaya.- pensaba esta.- no me hubiera gustado venir con Sandy, ha de estar ocupada por el partido de hoy.- la gente veía extrañada que una chica corriera tan bien con un balón, luego de comprar las cosas se topo con una perfumería y penso que seria un gran regalo para su mama y tía si les llevaba un delicioso perfume ( al cabo traía tarjeta jejeje) y mientras le mostraban varios alguien dijo tras de ella.- Deberías de checar el de jazmines, te quedaría muy bien.- volteo y se encontró con Shneider.- Shneider!!!!!. Que haces aquí??.- Pues lo mismo que tu, busco un perfume para mi madre.- ambos pagaron y Dany veía la hermosa envoltura, llevaba también para la mama de Steve. .- Gustas almorzar, ahí hay un café donde hay deliciosos pasteles.- Dany asintió y fueron a donde decía.- Hoy juegan contra Francia, no deberías estar en el entrenamiento??.- pregunto este divertido al verla comer un gran bocado de pastel de chocolate.- Es hasta más tarde.- y esta le dirigió la mirada.- y yo pido permiso para salir y traigo correa.- mostró su celular.- Shneider no aguanto la risa por el comentario.  
  
Mientras almorzaban, este le platico de cómo había ingresado al fútbol casi por herencia, ya que su padre era un gran futbolista y pronto se retiraría para atender sus negocios, pero Dany vio que algo entristecía su mirada, en eso checo su reloj.- Dios, es tarde, milagro que no me han llamado, gracias por el almuerzo debo regresar de inmediato.- y mientras se encaminaba este le dijo.- Espera.- saco su celular y mientras colgaba hizo aparición un elegante auto.- yo te llevo.- Dany impresionada subió.- Su familia debe ser rica.- penso Dany al ver tanto lujo.- No pienses mal.- dijo Shneider sonriendo.- esto es de mi padrino que vive aquí en París, me estoy hospedando con el, no he tocado nada de mi padre desde hace mucho......- Otra vez esa mirada.- penso Dany.- Y tus padres Dany??.- pregunto este mientras le decía al chofer a donde dirigirse.- Mi madre es diseñadora, sobre todo deportiva y mi padre........ murió hace mucho.- este no contesto nada pero parecía comprender muchas cosas.- Bueno señorita, sana y salva, espero que gane tu equipo, ardo en deseos de enfrentarlo.- Gracias.- sonrío.- nos vemos luego.- esta bajo y vio el auto alejarse.- Que será esa tristeza en tus ojos??.- dijo esta en español.  
  
.-Danyyy!!!!!!!.- Benji venia corriendo, al parecer había corrido mucho ya que sudaba por todos lados.- Fuiste de nuevo de compras??.- esta alzo las bolsas por contestación y mientras caminaban a los dormitorios, esta le platico su encuentro con Shneider.- Si pasamos este encuentro nos enfrentaremos a ellos.- dijo Benji.- Lo se.- contesto esta.- pero quería preguntarte algo Benji.- este la miro con atención.- Siempre iras a Alemania??.- Y-Yo aun no lo se.- dijo este agachando la cabeza.- pero si me aceptan tu serás la primera en saberlo.- esta sonrío muy contenta pero no vio la cara de preocupación de este.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Benji estaba tumbado en su cama, en unas horas irían al calentamiento para el siguiente partido y cavilaba sobre los rivales que estarían y sobre lo que había pasado unas horas antes; después de haber dejado a Dany en su habitación, le llamaron diciéndole que alguien lo buscaba y entro en un reservado donde Shneider lo esperaba con una expresión seria.-.- dijo este extendiéndole la mano hablando en alemán y este lo imito.-.- Vaya tu alemán es bueno, siéntate hablaremos de algo.- este se sentó.- antes de que hables, quiero decirte que el comité de mi club, el Hamburgo ha visto tu desarrollo en este torneo y solo espera una cosa para poder aceptarte.- Benji estaba sin habla.- si llegas a la final contra Alemania y ganas o empatas...estarás dentro.- Pero que presunción la tuya al asegurar estar en la final.- dijo Benji muy molesto.- No es de extrañar solo falta Holanda.- este sonrío.- y se que no tienen posibilidades, si ustedes aventajan a Francia por un gol mas que ellos ..... adivina.- este se levanto y antes de salir dijo sin voltear.- Sinceramente Price, deseo enfrentarme a ustedes, sobre todo a ti, Oliver y Steve, y ver si realmente eres digno de entrar al Hamburgo....... espero que si ya que yo iniciare en esta primavera en los juveniles, ah lo olvidaba.- dijo este sonriendo divertido.- yo no dejaría solita a Dany y menos con Hyuga cerca.- y se fue mientras Benji pensaba que tenia razón... en todo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany se había cambiado para dormir un rato más, ya que estaba cansada de las compras, en eso tocaron su puerta.- Hola, puedo pasar?.- Dany se sorprendió de ver a Steve y lo dejo pasar.- Aun en ropa de cama??!!!.- sonrío Steve divertido.- Iba a dormir un poco más, tonto, yo me levante temprano y fue por unos recuerdos.- dijo molesta señalando sus bolsas y vio ensombrecer el rostro de Steve.- Vaya, yo no pense en eso...- No te preocupes.- dijo esta sonriendo.- conseguí cosas para los chicos, como una linda muñeca para Katy y un perfume para tu mama y no me salgas con tus payasadas por que yo lo compre de mi dinero!!!!!!.- dijo esto señalando a Steve entre divertida y enojada y a Steve solo le quedo pedir paz.- Ok, ok..... te lo agradezco, pero he venido para hablar contigo si no te importa perder la siesta.- se sentaron en los sillones y Steve muy pausadamente como si aun pensara lo que iba a decirle comento.- Que es Benji para ti??.- O_O.- Dany se sorprendió ante esa inesperada pregunta y titubeo un poco.- Pues...... es uno de mis mejores amigos, por??.- Y yo??.- dijo este en un tono extraño.- A que quieres llegar Hyuga??!!, tengo ya casi 13 años y no soy ninguna .- Steve noto que lo ultimo estaba en español y que no sonaba nada bien.- Quieres saber lo que eres para mi........- dijo este abruptamente ante un interrogante Steve.- TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!!!!!!.- parecía que no era la respuesta que este esperaba ya que tardo en asimilarlo pero luego sonrío.- Tal vez aun es demasiado pronto para decirle lo que siento.- penso este.- pero la esperanza nunca muere.- Parece que te comiste al ratón ..Tigre.- y los dos sonrieron.- Bueno olvida lo anterior.- dijo este.- pero te quería decir... sabes a quien mas le otorgaron una beca para el Superior..... a Oliver, tu sabes si.....- La rechazo.- dijo Dany magnánimamente.- Oliver desea seguir enfrentándote, es un gusto que no le podrás quitar nunca.- Steve sonrío.- Tienes razón, no me sentiría a gusto con tu primito a mi lado.- y Price?? Seguirá en el SF para la primavera??.- No lo se...- dijo esta mirando por la ventana.- no lo se.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El calor se podía sentir en el campo, al igual que la tensión, ya que se enfrentarían al país anfitrión y no había un solo seguidor japonés, seria un partido muy difícil. Este dio comienzo, Sandy se acerco a Dany.- sabes, estoy indecisa, no se si apoyar a mi país o...- Vamos no te preocupes.- dijo esta.- apoya a tu equipo, pero también al otro.- las dos sonrieron. El partido dio inicio, entraron los dos equipos y cuando Francia paso cerca de ellas Pierre guiño un ojo y lanzo un beso coquetamente.- Oh Pierre!!.- dijo Sandy muy emocionada.- no enfrente de todo el mundo.- Bruce, quien se quedaría en la banca dijo a su compañero de a lado.- Te aseguro que no fue para ella.-  
  
Francia comenzó el ataque, eran muy veloces, Pierre dirigía el juego pero Oliver y los demás no se quedaban atrás y cuando Pierre lanzo el tiro a gol, para Benji fue muy sencillo detenerlo.- Eres muy bueno, Price.- se dijo Pierre.- a ver que tanto aguantas.- Steve se robo el balón y junto con Tom hizo una estrategia en la cual Ralph y Oliver combinados hicieron que iban a tirar y al final Steve remato, dando así el primer gol. Pero Pierre no se quedaría conforme y engañando a Benji metió el primer gol haciendo alarde de un gran tiro.- No eres tan bueno como presumes Price!!.- Oh-oh.- se dijo Dany.- no me gusta cuando provocan a Benji así, es como si activaran una bomba.- No te preocupes Dany.- dijo Richard a su lado.- cuando provocan a Price, este se vuelve imparable.- Lo se.- repuso esta.- pero a veces exagera.- en eso se dio el fin del primer tiempo. .- Rayos!!.- Benji arrojo su gorra contra la banca, estaba furioso. De pronto una pequeña mano recogió la gorra.- Eh!!??.- Dany sostenía la gorra hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.- Recuerda que el que se enoja pierde... ya veras que si te tranquilizas nadie te volverá a anotar.- Dany...- Benji se sintió apenado y se sonrojo sutilmente.- Es verdad Benji.- dijo Oliver junto con Tom.- ya veras que ganaremos si todos nos esforzamos.- Benji vio a todos sus amigos y al fondo vio a Steve quien también asentía. El partido reinició y Benji pensaba que Dany tenia razón, si se tranquilizaba todo saldría mejor. Pierre intento anotar de nuevo pero Benji ni siquiera lo dejo llegar se lo arrebato y lanzo a Oliver quien volaba junto con Steve, quien lanzo un potente trallazo contra el poste de la portería.- Falló!!.- dijo Sandy emocionada pero este fue a dar directamente a Oliver quien lo lanzo al fondo de la red, el partido estaba 2-1. Pero por más que lo intentaba Pierre y su equipo ya no pudo anotar ni un gol más ya que Benji se lo impidió y cuando termino el partido Pierre se acercó a él después de felicitar a Oliver y a los demás.- Retiro lo dicho Price.- dijo este seriamente.- eres un gran portero y les deseo suerte contra Alemania... pero una pregunta, ¿qué te hizo serenarte, estoy seguro que estabas descontrolado?.- y mientras sonreía este respondió.- Me creerías que fue la sonrisa de un ángel.- y mientras se dirigía con su equipo a celebrar Pierre murmuro.- Claro que lo creo.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras celebraban, Benji se acerco a Dany a quien la abrazo y puso totalmente sonrojada.- Muchas gracias por el consejo, te lo debo a ti.- De n-nada.- Oigan ustedes dos, aun no ganamos el torneo, así que no se vayan a besar!!!.- dijo Bruce al par quien se puso muy sonrojado y los demás rieron fuertemente, todos, excepto Steve claro. .- Muy bien equipo, mañana nos enfrentaremos a Alemania en la gran final, así que antes de cenar daremos la estrategia y las alineaciones, así que váyanse a bañar y disfruten el resto del día.- SIIII!!!!!!.- dijeron todos en coro.  
  
Dany ya se había bañado cuando alguien toco su puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con un arreglado Benji quien miraba fijamente a un más arreglado Steve.- Vaya, cuanta guapura y lo digo por los.- dijo Dany.- Quiero invitarte a comer fuera.- dijeron los dos al unísono.- Yo vine primero.- volvieron a decirlo juntos.- Lo siento chicos, pero yo los iba a invitar... a ambos!!.- dijo Dany muy divertida.- Y como ahí viene Oliver quien fue de la idea.- los tomo a ambos de las manos.- vamonos por que muero de hambre.- y estos solo se dejaron llevar.  
  
Mientras comían en un restaurante con un apacible jardín, Dany pensaba que esa seria de las ultimas ocasiones que convivirían juntos, ya que el próximo año muchos estarían en secundarias diferentes y al parecer serían selección hasta estar en 3° de secundaria, hasta dentro de 3 años...- En que piensas??.- pregunto Steve y Dany volvió a la realidad.- En que hasta dentro de 3 años volverán a estar juntos.- Volverán??.- dijo este.- acaso tu no quieres seguir con nosotros??.- Claro que si.- repuso esta.- pero falta que se me requiera.- Fogartinni escucho y dijo.- Pero puedes ser asistente en tu propio equipo y tal vez...- dijo este sonriendo.- se te requiera.- Dany lo miro.- Que se me hace que usted haría mano negra!!.- todos rieron al ver la cara de Fogartinni.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Muy bien equipo.- decía Brian.- las alineaciones serán las siguientes: Armand, Steve,Kazuo, Masao, etc, portero Richard..- Queeee!!!, acaso no saldrás Benji??.- pregunto este intrigado.- Benji ha pedido que salgas tu primero, si necesitas apoyo saldrá él.- Se que podrás Richard, aunque espero me dejes salir a medio tiempo.- dijo Benji sonriendo.- Gracias por la confianza!!.- repuso este.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a dormir Dany se acerco a Benji.- Por que quisiste que Richard saliera como titular??, pense que te querías enfrentar a Shneider.- Claro que quiero.- y miro hacia abajo.- pero no quiero que Richard piense que no lo valoro como portero y Al ya salió en los otros 2 partidos, pero espero que me deje salir en el medio tiempo, este será un partido muy difícil ya que podría jugar con ellos el próximo año...- y vio como el rostro de Dany se lleno de una fugaz tristeza pero esta rápidamente la borro.- No te preocupes les demostraremos quienes somos.- mostró una gran sonrisa que Benji aun recordaba ya acostado en su cama pero también recordaba las palabras de Schneider.- Ganes o empates... estas dentro.- ..... En otra cama (jeje) Steve también cavilaba.- Después del partido, le diré a Dany que me gusta, no importa si no me corresponde, quiero que lo sepa porque si no Price se me puede adelantar .... En su cama (otra jeje), Dany pensaba que era lo que había sentido cuando Benji volvió a mencionar su probable partida a Alemania y le preocupo no saberlo, últimamente tenia emociones que no comprendía, estaba Steve, también ya no lo vería seguido ya que estaría en una escuela en Tokio y estaba mas lejos que su casa.....- Como quisiera.- empezó a decir en español.- que alguien me dijera que me pasa, que son estos sentimientos extraños.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Se lo dicen ustedes o yo??( mejor déjamelo a mi.....) bueno el ultimo partido decidirá a Benji, pero Dany no lo sabe, también Steve ha tomado una decisión y el partido también tendrá mucho que ver con ella y Dany??.... bueno ella al parecer no se entiende ni ella misma.... siguiente capitulo lleno de decisiones y una que otra triste desilusion, nos vemos miau!!. 


	16. La navidad del angel

Dany miraba con nostalgia hacia la torre Eifell desde el jardín del deportivo, le gustaría volver algún día, en eso sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.- Hola linda!.- Schneider le sonreía.- lista para el juego de al rato.- Yo no jugare.- contesto esta sonriendo.- pensaba lo lindo que seria volver aquí....... quisiera preguntarte algo, si no te importa.- Dime.- Hay algo que te preocupe??.- Schneider se le quedo mirando y contesto muy serenamente.- Tal vez mis padres se divorcien.... y no entiendo por que.......- Dany vio como su rostro por un momento fugaz se torno triste pero rápidamente cambio de nuevo.- Pero eso ahora no importa...... este juego será muy importante, nos vemos.- y se alejo sin decir más.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Todo el equipo estaba muy emocionado, Oliver no podía estarse quieto.- Vamos Oliver, tranquilízate, parece que es tu primer partido.- le decía Dany mientras iba tras de el.- Si Oli.- dijo Tom serenamente.- me vas a poner nervioso.- Es que no puedo evitarlo.- dijo este con una extraña sonrisa.- Alemania es el mejor equipo europeo.- Dany miro a Benji, quien también se veía nervioso, tal vez demasiado, Richard saldría primero pero aun no se sabia si todo el primer tiempo. Antes de salir al campo Steve detuvo a Dany.- Dany, después del partido, pase lo que pase.- la miro fijamente.- necesito decirte algo, es muy importante.- Esta bien, Steve.- y mientras salían Dany se preguntaba que seria eso.  
  
El partido dio comienzo, Alemania era un rudo rival, Schneider era como una saeta y metió un gol en el que Richard no pudo ni moverse. Pero luego Oliver saldría adelante, pero empezaron a haber diferencias entre los hermanos Koriotto y Steve, los tres peleaban el balón hasta que se decidió sacar a los Koriotto, estos no estaban muy contentos pero Brian hablo con ellos.- Yo se que ustedes dirigen sus jugadas en su equipo, pero aquí es diferente.- Dany vio que todos estaban muy presionados, sobre todo Richard, quien se veía muy exaltado y por mas que trataba no se concentraba.- Entrenador.- dijo Dany.- si Richard no se tranquiliza, pida cambio, no puede arriesgar el partido.- en eso Schneider lanzaba un poderoso tiro que Richard por poco pierde, pero este fue detenido por Steve y Armand.- lo ve, Richard es muy frío, pero cuando se desespera.....- Tienes razón, Benji, ahora te toca.- Benji asintió y se acerco a Dany.- Deséame suerte.- le guiño un ojo y salió. Richard estaba molesto pero no dijo nada, ni miro a nadie. Benji tomo su lugar y vio como Schneider lo miraba fijamente.- Este será el momento de la verdad.- se dijo Benji.  
  
Schneider se lanzo al ataque y lanzo un tiro mas poderoso que los anteriores, Dany miro sin aliento esperando la reacción de Benji, este cerro los ojos y pareció sentir el viento y en un parpadeo ante el asombro de todos lo detuvo. Schnedeir pareció sorprenderse y lo que pareció una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Oliver y Tom se lanzaron al ataque pero cuando pareció que Tom remataría, en un tiro sorprendente Oliver y Steve dispararon al mismo tiempo, quedando empatados al final del primer tiempo.  
  
Mientras en la banca todos platicaban del gol, Richard se acerco a Benji y lo felicito.- Chicos.- dijo Brian.- este primer tiempo acabo bien pero no se confíen, así que adelante.- Siiii!!!!.- El segundo tiempo inicio, las jugadas se hicieron más agresivas y con una gran técnica Schneider anoto otro gol pero Oliver no se quedo atrás y con la ayuda de todos en especial de Steve anoto con una fantástica chilena, dejando el partido en empate, Dany sintió unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, habían quedando a la par de un gran equipo europeo y eso por el momento era suficiente.  
  
En el campo ambos equipos se felicitaban, Schneider se acerco a Oliver, lo felicito y le dijo que ojalá se volvieran a enfrentar, también felicito a Steve y Tom, en eso le lanzo a Benji una extraña mirada y se alejo.- Nos volveremos a enfrentar.- les dijo Schneider.- pero esa vez nosotros ganaremos.- y se alejo. Todos corrieron a la banca y se lanzaban hacia Dany gritando de felicidad, Dany abrazó a Benji quien estaba muy contento y se encaminaron a los vestidores, en eso Dany sintió que alguien le tomaba su mano, era Steve.- Dany...- comenzó a decir este.- tu me.. tu me...-Steve no podía terminar la frase mientras Dany lo miraba confundida.- Dany!! Apúrate.- Benji se volteo a ver por que esta no los seguía y observo que Steve tomaba su mano.- Diablos!!!!!! Acaso le estará diciendo que.....- penso Benji pero Dany lo volteo a ver y sonriendo se dirigió a los vestidores llevando a Steve casi a rastras.- Lo que me tengas que decir, puede esperar, ahora hay que celebrar.- Steve y Benji solo se dirigieron serias miradas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
En los vestidores Brian los felicitaba por su gran desempeño.- Oye Dany.- dijo Oliver mirando sonriente a su prima.- pero el evento de música será esta tarde, que no deberías arreglar lo que vas a cantar o..- Dany lo miro molesta.- Gracias por recordármelo.- ¬¬.- no tengo ni la menor idea que hacer.......  
  
De regreso en las habitaciones, Dany miraba agobiada los vestidos que su madre le había puesto sin su consentimiento, eran lindos, pero no sabia que demonios ponerse para el evento, tal vez algo elegante, en eso tocaron a su puerta, era Sandy.- Hola.- entro y miro los vestidos que estaban en la cama.- son muy lindos.- dijo con un tono extraño.- pero deberías buscar algo no tan formal, no es la gran cosa.... que cantaras??.- a Dany le extraño que no fuera formal, tal vez sería en una área pequeña.- Aun no lo se.- dijo Dany.- tal vez Moonlight Destiny.... siempre me ha gustado.- no vio la expresión de esta.- Bueno, te dejo el programa, la canción la programaras cuando llegues al evento, por cierto llega media hora antes para ensayar... nos vemos y buena suerte.- salió sonriendo.- Que extraña.- dijo Dany, mientras sacaba uno de los pantalones que había comprado.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cuando Dany llego al lugar indicado penso que se habría equivocado, el lugar era enorme..... era todo un auditorio y cuando llego tras bambalinas peor se sintió..... todas las chicas estaban elegantemente vestidas, parecían un bello arcoiris que iba y venia.- D-Disculpe.- le pregunto a un joven que al parecer estaba a cargo.- este es el evento..- De música??, claro linda, cual es tu nombre??.- esta lo menciono.- Ah, de Japón, un gran equipo, de hecho otra chica cantara en japonés ahora esta ensayando, tu serás la 5, después que ella, mucha suerte.- Dany supo a quien se refería, esta no había mencionado que cantaría en japonés. .- En fin, también es su país.- se acerco a un espejo y penso que tal vez no se veía tan mal, se puso un pantalón negro de mezclilla que hacían lucir su pequeñas curvas junto con una blusa blanca con pequeños bordados, traía su cabello suelto con el listón que le había regalado la mama de Andy como banda, miro su cabello, ya le había crecido hasta bajo os hombros y se rizaba en suaves ondas.- Que lindo cabello tienes!!.- Dany volteo y vio a una linda rubia de cabellos muy lisos y ojos azul que le resultaron conocidos, traía un lindo vestido azul celeste.- Tiene muy lindas tonalidades, así lo tienes de rizado??.- noto su acento alemán.- Acaso eres de Alemania??.- pregunto Dany.- Si, soy Katerina Hans Schneider.- O_O.- y ahora que me doy cuenta, tu eres la asistente de Japón, le caes muy bien a mi primo.- Dany se sonrojo.- espero que venga.- Yo soy Daniella.- las dos se estrecharon las manos.- Eres una persona muy linda.- dijo la chica.- oh, Carl.- Dany volteo y vio que Schneider estaba justo detrás de ellas sonriéndoles.- Hola chicas, por lo visto ya se conocieron.... Katy, te traje esto para la suerte.- le entrego un broche con una piedra azul.- del color de tus ojos.- esta sonrío encantada.- y para ti, estaba seguro que aquí te encontraría.- le entrego un broche igual solo que con una piedra blanca.- Gracias.... no tenias....- Por que molestarme??, oh vamos es un recuerdo mío aparte de que no me has dado tu dirección, ni mail, ni nada parecido para hablarnos.- le guiño un ojo coquetamente.- .- Dany no entendió, pero vio que este se enrojecía.- , es tu turno, anda buena suerte.- Katy agito la mano guiñándoles un ojo, luego se escucharon unas suaves notas.- Canta muy lindo.- dijo Dany.- su voz es muy suave.- en eso Schneider le extendió una tarjeta.- aquí tienes mis datos, esperare noticias tuyas.- y se dio la vuelta agitando la mano, esta solo sonrío.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras esperaba su turno, recordó que no había ensayado, en eso nombraron a Sandy y la vio pasar con un elegante, vestido azul obscuro.- ¬¬ Con que no era formal eh??.- se dijo, la otra chica ni la miro pero supuso que reía a sus costillas, pero fue peor cuando empezó a cantar ( si eso era cantar claro) era la canción que ella había escogido.- QQQQue rayos!!!!!.- exclamo en español.- pero si cree que me daré por vencida.- la otra chica la miro desde el escenario maliciosamente.- esta muy equivocada.- rápidamente se dirigió al master y le dijo que checara el programa.- Vaya, si es la misma canción, pero no importa si cantan la...- Si importa....- y el joven hizo lo que Dany le pidió.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sandy, estaba feliz de haber hecho enojar a Dany, eso le enseñaría quien debió de haber sido la asistente de Japón, aparte de que estaba segura que ganaría.- Con esa facha, no llegara a ningún lado.- se dijo mientras agradecía al publico, luego escucho que nombraban a Dany.- A ver que haces, tonta.- penso esta triunfante, en eso sonaron unas notas diferentes de las que ella había entonado.- Acaso, cantara de improviso!!.-  
  
Entre el publico, el equipo de Japón apoyaba ruidosamente a Dany, quien ya estaba en el escenario.- Dany no trae vestido.- dijo Bruce.- Ya sabes que le gusta improvisar.- dijo Oliver.- aparte se ve muy bien así..- Benji asintió.- Si, ya veras que eso no afectara, canta muy bien, eso es mas que suficiente.- Steve solo sonreía calladamente.- Se que serás la mejor... aunque esa niñita cantara tu canción.-  
  
Esto fluye como una ilusión hasta la aclamación escapa a la vía láctea Hace cuanto tiempo estuviste cerca Los rasgones de hoy son polvo eterno  
  
El adiós es tan triste, deteniendo el tiempo cuando no podemos sacudirlo.  
  
Benji escuchaba maravillado como cantaba Dany.- Y pensar que tal vez sea la ultima vez que la vea cantar, estaré haciendo lo correcto??.- Steve observaba su expresión.- Pareciera como si memorizara este momento.- penso. * Todo lo que necesitas es amor el poder ver sueños te hace creer estrechando nuestras manos y sosteniendo el incalculable futuro.  
  
No logre olvidar la mirada radiante Y la voz yo no escogí quebrarla.  
  
No puedo decir cualquier cosa Solamente los rasgones comienzan a desbordarse.  
  
Sandy estaba furiosa, veía como la gente escuchaba a Dany.- Algunas cosas son inevitables.- volteo y se encontró con Pierre, quien se veía molesto.- no puedo creer que sabotearas a tu propio país, ¿ tanto te importa la fama?.- Pierre.. yo.- vio que este no cambiaba su mirada y se alejo.  
  
Todo lo que necesitas es amor... No hay sueños que no se vuelvan realidad mientras abracemos nuestros sentimientos.  
  
Aunque el mundo... se envuelva por obscuridad el arcoiris vendrá en nuestro corazón con el brillo de los siete colores.  
  
* Todo lo que necesitas es amor el poder ver sueños te hace creer estrechando nuestras manos y sosteniendo el incalculable futuro. * All you need is love.- Ending OVAS de MK Rayearth  
  
Mientras Dany terminaba su canción y los jueces daban una alta calificación, Steve sonreía muy satisfecho.- Tienes razón Angel, el amor hace milagros, ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Los meses pasaban rápido, y la Navidad se acercaba........- Oye Dany, no sabía que supieras tejer tan bien.- decía Patty mientras bordaba una bufanda roja con el nombre de Oliver.- Tu no lo haces tan mal, de hecho bordas mejor que yo, a mi no me salen las letras tan redonditas jejeje, oye recuerda que solo haremos una roja ...- Siiii ya se .- decía Patty mirando hacia arriba.- y esa blanca para Benji, aunque hay una azul marino con negro preciosa, ¿esa para quien es ¬¬??.- Ya te dije que para Steve.- dijo esta aun muy ocupada terminando una esponjosa bufanda blanca.- Vaya, que buena idea la de Benji de hacer los regalos uno mismo, aunque....- Patty se miro sus manos.- me he pinchado todos mis deditos, oye y Oliver que hará??.- Ni idea.- dijo Dany.- se encerró en su cuarto y no me dejo ver, pero yo tampoco le dije que haría aunque si sabe que lo haríamos entre las dos, bueno, apúrate que es para mañana y debo de ir temprano con los Hyuga a llevar los regalos a los niños....- Y a Steve ^ ^!!!!.- dijo Patty con una sonrisa picara.- Y??.- dijo esta serenamente.- Hay Dany ya se en que se parecen tu y Oliver... son una bola de ciegos.- Dany solo miro a Patty interrogante.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
En una tienda de manualidades (aunque suene a albur) Benji checaba el color de una felpas.- Vaya jovencito, si buscas un lindo color, esta felpa rosa tal vez te sirva.- Si señora, lo quiero para el vestido de un ángel que estoy haciendo, muchas gracias.- mientras salía vio de reojo unos osos de peluche que estaban en el aparador, eran de los que se hacían y luego se los das a la persona que te gusta, ante tal pensamiento Benji se sonrojo.- Acaso yo seria capaz de darle uno??.- no era tiempo de pensar en eso, aun tenia que terminar sus regalos.  
  
Mientras Oliver se hacia garras en su habitación.- Condenado Benji, solo a el se le ocurren estas cosas, "si no lo haces tu, no cuenta", seré muy bueno jugando fútbol, pero en lo que se refiere a manualidades soy una papaaaaaaa.- checaba las tarjetas que llevaba hechas, unas no estaban tan chuecas (jejee).- vaya, la que me esta quedando más bonita es la de Patty.- "Será por que te gusta"??.- dijo una vocesita interna.- No como crees, es mi mejor amiga y siempre me ha apoyado, si, será eso....- ¿?.- "Tal vez a ti te puedas engañar pero no a tu conciencia".- Oliver de pronto brinco.- Ahora si, eso me faltaba..... ya hablo solo, pero...- vio la foto que tenia de Patty abrazándolo cuando ganaron el torneo nacional y no comprendió que era lo que sentía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Empezaba a nevar cuando Dany llego a Saitama, era la primera vez que veía nevar tanto, cuando llego a la casa Hyuga alguien llamo su atención.- Dany!!!!!.- eran los niños, quienes eran seguidos por un gran árbol navideño.- mira esta Navidad tendremos árbol!!!!!.- Que bueno chicos.- y luego sonriendo divertida.- y supongo que detrás del árbol viene Steve.- Muy graciosa, no sabes lo que es venir a ciegas, anden niños llévenlo adentro, hay que limpiar la pasada o mañana no podremos salir.- Siiiiiiii!!!.- Steve comenzó a limpiar afanosamente la entrada y se dio cuenta que Dany continuaba afuera viéndolo, se detuvo.- Que crees que haces aquí congelándote??.- Esperando a que se te baje el coraje para darte tu regalo.- Steve la miro sin expresión pero luego sonrío coquetamente.- Así?? Y bien.- Bueno.- dijo Dany aun sonriendo.- agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos.- este obedeció y algo muy suave y cálido rozo su cuello, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró frente a los ojos de Dany quien se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca y Steve se dio cuenta de que le había puesto una bufanda.- Vaya, que bonita.- No pareces muy contento, pues que esperabas.- Steve se ahorro la respuesta.- yo la hice, pero si no....- Steve la abrazo y le dijo muy suavemente.- Muchas gracias.- y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, pero en un movimiento involuntario solo rozaron la comisura, pero fue suficiente para los dos ya que se separaron sorpresivamente.- Disculpen por la interrupción.- los dos voltearon aun abrazados.- pero pasamos a desearles Feliz Navidad.- ¬¬ era Richard quien sonreía algo molesto junto Ralph quien se veía divertido por ello.- Supimos que vendrías y venimos a desearte Feliz Navidad.- dijo Ralph tendiéndole una bolsa a Dany.- Q- Que casualidad.- dijo Steve separándose de Dany.- yo aquí tengo el tuyo.- Y yo el suyo.- Dany sacaba de su mochila unos guantes negros para Richard y una gorra para Ralph.- Gracias!!!!.- dijeron al unísono mientras se los ponían, mientras Dany sacaba una gorra y guantes de un precioso color rosa y Steve le tendía un suéter del mismo color.- Vaya que combinados.- y rápidamente se lo cambio por lo que traía puesto mientras Steve la observaba fijamente.- Ya no la mires tanto, que la vas a gastar!!.- le dijo Richard.- acaso no llenaste con el abracito y el beso.- Nos viste!!.- Si...... y no sabes como te envidio, pero ella te......- Que platican comadres!!!!!.- OO estos se sobresaltaron.- N-Nada.- dijo Steve.- mejor entremos a comer.- mientras platicaban Steve aun sentía una chispa recorrer sus labios.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras Steve encaminaba a Dany ( Ralph se había llevado a rastras a Richard jeje) la nieve aun caía pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. .- Así que vas a una fiesta del equipo.- Si, Patty y yo les hicimos bufandas, la tuya me quedo muy bien.- Steve miro su bufanda.- Si muchas gracias, Dany yo..- Steve la miraba con unos profundos ojos,. Lo que paso en el patio.......- No paso nada.- dijo Dany sonrojándose.- sinceramente...... yo tampoco se que decirte, me hiciste sentir extraña y tu??.- Steve se sonrojo muchisímo.- B- Bueno.......- el tren llegaba y Dany se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Feliz Navidad, Steve, y gracias por todo.- mientras se alejaba en el tren, Steve pensaba que el beso que tuvieron en su casa le había gustado mas que ese.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Que dijeron, Neko ya no subió nada ( si condenada floja), como ven ha habido cambios aquí en FF y nos sacaron de anime, así que no por eso dejen de visitar, Dany regreso de Europa con buenas vivencias y en Japón se enfrenta a los sentimientos de dos chicos pero con diferentes destinos.. que sucederá??. Próximo capitulo.... el corazón a veces sufre mucho aun si el amor esta frente a ti. 


	17. Una triste primavera

Hola, estamos de regreso y no he visto ni un bendito rew ( buuuaaaaaaa ya no nos quieren) snif, de hecho ya no estamos en anime, pero estamos en original, así que espero sigan con esta su historia...... Dany fue de visita a Saitama y estuvo a punto de besarse con Steve ( ¬¬ de hecho se besaron no??) pero eso no cuenta, así que ahora le toca darle su regalo a Benji.....continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ El tren se aproximaba a Fujisawa, Dany aun recordaba ese roce con Steve.- En verdad habría sido un beso??.- pensaba mientras se tocaba donde sentía el toque.- Acaso yo le gustare a Steve?? ( no mensa solo te beso por accidente).- penso mientras se sonrojaba.- vaya, si aun no se que es lo que siento por Benji y ahora Steve me pone en jaque U_U.- llego a la estación y corriendo se dirigió a casa de Benji, la fiesta ya debe de estar comenzando y la nieve yacía por todas partes.  
  
Mientras en la casa Atton, Oliver se apresuraba a guardar las tarjetas que había terminado.- Ahhhhhh, se me va a hacer tarde.- y bajo a toda velocidad por la escalera, le dio un rápido beso a su mama y a su tía y salió disparado, tan rápido iba que no se dio cuenta que una tarjeta se deslizaba de su mochila (ustedes cual creen??).  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Tom, Bruce y Arthur llegaban a la casa de Benji, platicando sobre lo que les gustaría que les regalaran.- Oye Tom?.- pregunto Bruce.- a donde te iras al terminar el año??.- A Europa, pero papa aun no me ha dicho que fecha y a que país, al parecer serán 2, pero no se...- Ya no digas nada Tom.- dijo Arthur mirando molesto a Bruce.- este no es momento de platicar de eso. Entraron y vieron que todos los chicos del Sn Francis y conexas ya los estaban esperando.- Vaya, ya era hora.- dijo una voz conocida y los tres miraron hacia las escaleras por donde bajaba una linda niña con un kimono rojo.- P-Patty!!.- OO.- Que bien te ves!!!.- dijo Tom algo sonrojado.- Si.- dijo Bruce agarrándose la cabeza también sonrojado.- hasta pareces niña.- Pummmmm!!!!! Patty le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Grosero!!, en vez de burlarte de mi, deberías de moverte a ayudar a terminar con las decoraciones.- Bien dicho..- dijo Benji.- aun falta de terminar de adornar el árbol y traer la comida.... aun no llegan Oliver y Dany??.- Dany dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento.- dijo Patty.- hablo hace un momento de la estación.- ^^. En eso se escucho que alguien entraba derrapando en la sala.- Oliver!!.- dijo Benji sonriente.- se te pegaron las sabanas o que??.- Mmmmmm, no me sermonees, apenas acabe los regalos a tiempo, vaya ya esta todo el equipo.- Aun falta Dany.- dijo Bruce, en eso alguien toco la puerta y Benji voló a abrirla.- Que guapo te ves Benji ^^.- Benji miraba a Dany de arriba abajo, traía puesto un gran suéter rosa y una gorra del mismo color junto con unos guantes, sus cabellos sobrepasaban sus hombros.- Vaya, ya estamos completos.- sonrío este.  
  
Muchos regalos hicieron aparición, mientras las chicas acomodaban bufandas en los cuellos de los chicos, salieron galletas sonrientes, diarios, pizarras, carpetas, calcetas.. Benji les dio muñequitos y Oliver entrego sus tarjetas. Mientras Benji le tendía una linda angelita a Dany, esta le ponía una bufanda blanca con su inicial bordada.- Vaya, tu la hiciste?.- Si...- dijo algo sonrojada.- no puedo creer que tu hicieras algo tan bonito.- La hice lo más parecida a ti.- esta se sonrojo más. Patty le ponía su bufanda a Oliver, mientras este la miraba sonrojado.- Gracias P-Patty, traigo algo para ti..- y mientras buscaba en su bolsa se puso azul y de todos colores.- Espérame tantito Patty...- Oliver salió disparado a buscar a Benji.- BENNNNNJIIII!!!.- Benji y Dany voltearon a ver a Oliver quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- No hallo la tarjeta de Patty, se va a poner tristisima si no le doy su regalo.- Se te pudo haber caído.- dijo Dany.- Que haré??!!.- Pues hazle otra tarjeta.- dijo Benji.- ESO ES!!!.- dijo Oliver.- Benji háblale a todos los chicos, saca todos los balones que tengas, se me ocurrió algo, Dany entretén a Patty y en 5 minutos la sacas al balcón.- ¿?.- Ok. Jefe.- dijo esta.- Que se te ocurrió??.- pregunto Benji.- Ya lo veras....-  
  
Patty se sentó al estar esperando a Oliver.- Vaya, supongo que Oliver olvido mi regalo.- en eso Dany se acerco a ella con una linda angelita en sus brazos.- Que linda!!!, la mía no se ve tan bonita como esa... oye Dany todo ese conjunto rosa, no lo llevabas puesto en la mañana.- Son mis regalos de Ralph, Richard y..- Steve, no ^^??.- Si, pero no lo digas tan fuerte que te pueden escuchar..- Benji... seguro y se pondría furioso como siempre.- dijo Patty.- los dos están locos por ti, has pensado por quien te decidirás??.- Patty!!!.- Dany se sonrojo hasta el pelo.- no se a que te refieres, ninguno me ha dicho nada y yo...- Si??.- Patty la miro expectante.- Aun no se que es lo que siento por ellos, no puedo negar que me gustan y son mis mejores amigos, pero solo eso.- ¬¬ No me convences Daniella, mira nadamás, tu con 2 chicos tras de ti, 2 que te conozco.- dijo esta sonriendo.- y yo suspirando por un chico que no sabe que estoy viva.- Patty....- Dany se sorprendió por el comentario.- Afrontémoslo.- dijo Patty ceñuda.- el solo puede ver el balón y los retos, tal vez solo le falte crecer, apenas tenemos 13 años, así que esperare.- dijo sonriendo tristemente.- pero sabes que... siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo.... siempre.- Patty....- Dany la abrazo y en eso escucharon que las llamaban desde afuera del balcón y se asomaron.- Patty!!.- dijo Oliver con un balón en los pies.- observa esto.- y todos los chico comenzaron a patear el balón que traían cada uno y comenzaron a formar unas letras que decían claramente.- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PATTY!!.- Vaya!!!.- dijeron las dos al unísono.- Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, Patty.- dijo Oliver muy sonriente.- No crees que ese es un buen comienzo??, querida Patty.- dijo Dany abrazando a su amiga.- Si...- dijo esta enjugándose una lagrima.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
La primavera se acercaba, ya que los brotes de cerezo comenzaban a salir tímidamente, aun hacia frío y pronto empezarían las clases en secundaria, eran mediados de marzo, pero los últimos días de vacaciones aun podían disfrutarse, Dany estaba junto con Patty en una tienda de manualidades.- Que es lo que buscas Patty??.- Oh, algunos patrones para unas almohadas nuevas.... mira, ositos para hacer a mano.- Eh??.- dijo esta sorprendida, Patty le mostraba una caja con un lindo oso de portada.- Vienen en esta caja con instrucciones, solo cortas el patrón que viene con todo y tela, así como adornos. Son muy fáciles de hacer y se supone que se lo das a alguien que quieras mucho o te gusta, como los chocolates que se los das a los chicos.- dijo esta sonrojándose.- Pues si que son lindos, compraras uno??.- Tal ves.- dijo esta.- también una gran demostración de cariño es regalar un muñequito que se parezca a esa persona, creo que ha ti te han dado uno de esos ¬¬.- No se de que hablas...- en eso alguien entro a la tienda.- Benji!!.- exclamo Patty.- que casualidad encontrarte aquí.- este se sonrojo un poco.- Hola chicas.- Hola Benji.- dijo Dany admirando lo guapo y alto que se veía, había crecido un poco en esos meses.- que vas a comprar??- E-Este.- titubeo.- vengo por unos ziper, ya que arruine los de mis pants al lavarlos.- en eso Dany vio el reloj- Patty, debemos irnos prometí llegar a las 4:30 sino....- se acerco a Benji y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- nos vemos Benji.- Te hablare en la noche.- dijo este.- Si.- dijo esta sonriendo y salió con Patty a rastras.- Hola guapo, en que puedo servirte.- dijo la dependienta.- Me puede mostrar los osos de peluche para elaborar.- dijo este, por fin se había decidido.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Después de haberse aventado un round con Patty el de por que saludaba a Benji de beso, Dany terminaba de arreglar su uniforme para la secundaria, ya que le había quedado algo grande.- Vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo.- en eso sonó el teléfono.- Si??.- Dany.- era Benji.- Dany, vente con Oliver a mi casa, Tom ya se va, sale en una hora.- colgó no había tiempo que perder.  
  
Oliver y Dany se apresuraban a la casa de Benji y se encontraron con Patty en el camino, luego apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando Benji y los demás chicos salían.- Que bueno que llegaron.- dijo este.- compramos este balón para regalárselo a Tom, ya lo hemos firmado, solo faltan ustedes, pero vamonos rápido, su autobús saldrá en cualquier momento, va hacia el aeropuerto, al parecer van a Holanda.- mientras corrían y lo firmaban Dany veía la cara de Oliver, una tristeza comenzaba a inundarlo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Llegaban al lugar cuando un autobús empezó a arrancar.- Ese es.- dijo Benji y corrieron tras de el, Tom se asomo y los vio a todos.- Amigos!!!!.- Esto es para ti amigo.- Oliver pateo el balón el cual voló a las manos de Tom, cuyos ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.- Gracias..... nos escribiremos, Oliver, Benji., queridas Patty y Dany.- y les lanzo un beso a ambas, luego el autobús se alejo aunque aun podían verlo sobre la colina en la que estaban.  
  
Dany y Patty se bajaron antes que los chicos, así que no escucharon lo que decía Benji a los demás.- Saben algo.- todos voltearon a verlo.- tal vez me vaya a entrenar a otro país, tal vez a Alemania.- Queee???!!.- Pero Benji....- dijo Johny.- que pasara con nosotros, nos abandonaras...- Entiéndeme, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aparte ustedes entraran al Nweppy no??, así que apoyaran a Oliver en mi ausencia, tu que opinas Oli??, debo o no ir??.- Oliver miraba a lo lejos pero respondió.- Yo me hubiera ido a Brasil, tal vez lo haga después, si se te ofrece esta oportunidad no la desprecies, aquí te esperaremos!!!.- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.- pero aun falta que se lo digas a alguien no??.- Benji asintió.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras caminaban juntos para tomar sus respectivos rumbos, Benji se acerco a Dany y le dijo calladamente.- Necesito hablar contigo, mañana a las 11am en el parque cerca de la colina.- esta asintió y en eso estornudo.- Te sientes bien??.- pregunto este preocupado.- Como que estoy algo resfriada, no te preocupes.- en eso llegaron a casa de Benji.- Bueno aquí te dejamos.- dijo Oliver y Benji le hizo una seña como de silencio y este asintió, Dany lo noto pero no dijo nada, se despidieron y se encaminaron a casa.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Dany le pregunto a Oliver que se secreteaba con Benji.- Como crees???.- dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente, pero Dany no le creyó. Ya en su cuarto, Dany pensaba que era lo que ocultaban los chicos.- Que me querrá decir Benji??.- y se dejo caer en su cama, por alguna razón se sentía muy cansada y se durmió muy profundamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Dany se levanto, se sentía muy cansada, se baño y se sintió mejor.- Dios!!, no puedo enfermarme ahora.- se miro en el espejo.- ahora es cuando debo verme más decente.- Jejeje, y por que ahora te preocupas por tu aspecto??.- dijo Oliver sonriendo pícaramente desde la puerta.- NO te interesa, metiche.- contesto mientras le lanzaba una almohada que lo lanzaba de espaldas. Ya después mientras almorzaban, la mamá de Dany la miraba preocupada.- Te ves muy sonrojada, no traerás fiebre??.- No te preocupes mami, estoy bien ^^.- se levanto y se vio en el espejo del recibidor, si se veía un poco sonrojada.- Tal vez sea por la camisa.- dijo esta mientras inspeccionaba su camisa rosa de estilo chino, traía su cabello en medio chongo y sus rizos ya caían a mitad de la espalda, en eso vio que eran más de las 10:30am.- Voy a salir.- salió al patio y vio que su mama barría.- Al rato vengo, si voy a otro lado te llamare, voy al parque.- Ok, cuídate.- Siiii.- y se alejo corriendo.- Cada vez se ve más linda.- dijo la señora.- así estaría también Daniel.- y vio con nostalgia hacia el cielo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Benji caminaba como león enjaulado en su cuarto, en eso entro Freddie.- Vaya que bien huele aquí.... no se supones que vas a salir??.- Benji miro a Freddie y este comprendió todo.- Acaso aun no le has dicho a Dany que te vas a ir??.- este negó con la cabeza.- Y lo peor de todo es que yo... yo..- Aun no le has dicho que te gusta.- Benji se puso muyyy rojo.- oye, soy viejo pero se cuando el amor flota en el aire.- *_*.- aparte de que no recuerdo haberte visto tan arreglado ¬¬, pero creo que si no te apuras se te hará tarde..- Benji salió disparado, pero se regreso por una bolsita que tenia en su sillón ante las risas de Freddie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Steve aun no sabia por que había ido a Fujisawa, solo se había dirigido y punto; iba en camino a Tokio, a su nueva escuela, pero recordó que no se había despedido de Dany, ya no la vería muy seguido, pero cada vez que tuviera vacaciones y días libres le prometio que se verían.5 Llego a la dirección que su madre le había dado y se encontró con la mamá de Dany que barría el patio.- Buenos días, Sra. Takashi.- dijo este, la señora volteo y le sonrío.- Oh, Steve, como estas??, y esa maleta?.- Iba en camino a mi nueva escuela y..- Te desviaste del camino ¬_¬ eh?.- Pásate, estoy sola, pero si buscas a Dany, dijo que iría al parque que esta arriba de esa colina.- le señalo.- deja tus cosas aquí, anda ve a buscarla y llévate esta sombrilla, parece que lloverá.- mientras Steve se dirigía allá, penso que esta sería su oportunidad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
No había nadie a alrededor cuando Dany llego a donde habían quedado y se sentó en una banca mientras observaba los retoños de cerezo que alegraban la vista, se sentía muy cansada y se recargo en la banca, y muy lentamente se quedo dormida, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que una ligera pluma se posaba en sus labios y la hacia estremecer maravillosamente..... y de pronto despertó y se encontró del otro lado de la banca a un sonriente Benji ^ ^.  
  
.- Desde que horas llegaste??.- pregunto esta mientras se tallaba los ojos somnolienta.- Hace rato, pero dormías tan plácidamente que no.....- ¬¬ Llegaste tarde.. así que no des excusas.- Ok, ok.- u_u. Permanecieron en silencio, sentados en la banca, ninguno hablaba, pero Dany veía que algo realmente preocupaba a Benji.- Benji...- empezó a decir esta.- No, espera..- dijo este abruptamente mientras tomaba sus manos.- yo fui quien te cito, yo soy el que tengo algo que decirte...- y de pronto dijo exaltado.- Recuerdas que te prometí, que tu serias la primera en saber si entrenaría en Alemania??.- Dany se quedo sin aliento mientras Benji miraba al frente evitando su mirada- Bueno... ¡ me voy a Alemania a entrenar!!!.-  
  
* Saigo no kisu wa Tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori  
  
Dany no supo que hacer, era como si algo hiciera explosión y la destrozara por completo.. el ya no estaría cerca de ella, se alejaría, se alejaría.... en un impulso se levanto, quiso alejarse lo más rápido que pudiese pero Benji la sujeto firmemente.- Por favor espera... aun falta algo.- Dany trataba hasta lo inhumano el no llorar y lo había conseguido, pero.... en eso Benji le puso en sus manos un pequeño y lindo osito de felpa muy suave, traía un suetercito rosa, parecía hecho a mano.- Por favor acéptalo, no te pido más, ya que no se cuando regresare.- la abrazo mientras la miraba profundamente.- yo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, que te quiero más de lo que me pude haber imaginado que querría a alguien, y solo deseo que seas muy feliz y que no me olvides....- la beso muy suavemente en la mejilla, luego saco un listón rosa y lo amarro a su cabello.- no te lo cortes.. se te ve precioso largo.- y la volvió a abrazar, Dany no había articulado palabra, pero lo que el le había dicho lo guardaba como si fuera un tesoro...  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
  
.- Debo irme.- dijo este abruptamente mientras la abrazaba por detrás.- se que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, y te escribiré seguido, así que no te preocupes, pero recuerda esto... "siempre te amare, Angel".- dijo en un español que Dany recordó haber escuchado antes, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se alejo corriendo, cuando se perdió de vista Dany se desplomó en la banca.... al fin había entendido ese sentimiento que la había embargado antes y una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, al igual que las lagrimas.  
  
You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Estaba tan desconsolada, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llego junto a ella con una sombrilla.- Dany..- esta volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con Steve, quien se veía muy preocupado, sin pensar Dany se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando amargamente.- Que sucede, Dany??.- pregunto este.- Se va, se va, Steve... y yo no pude decirle... no pude... que el también me agradaba.- Steve no comprendía, pero vio el osito que traía en sus brazos, él se lo había confesado.- que el realmente me gustaba....... que realmente lo... -  
  
Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru Wasuretaku nai koto bakari  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
  
Steve la abrazaba fuertemente, podía sentir cuanto estaba sufriendo.- Steve..- dijo Dany mientras sus lagrimas no podían detenerse.- acaso el amor debe doler tanto??.- Si.- dijo este suavemente.- pero nos ayuda a ser más fuertes.- le sonrío.- ya veras que algún día volverás a verlo y le dirás..... lo que sientes.- el decirle eso le dolía grandemente, pero no tanto como verla sufrir como ahora, aun no era tiempo de confesarle sus sentimientos... el tendría más tiempo que Benji.  
  
You will always be inside my heart Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Benji corría sin mirar atrás, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, Dany no le había podido dar ninguna respuesta, el no la espero, pero era mejor, ella no estaría atada a el y habría muchos chicos que pelearían por alguien como ella y sabía perfectamente que Steve Hyuga estaría en pie de guerra, se detuvo y miro hacia la colina.- Mas te vale que la cuides Hyuga.- lanzo un beso al aire.- hasta pronto Angel.- y mientras seguía corriendo recordó ese maravilloso beso que le había dado a Dany mientras dormía, ese seria su precioso recuerdo secreto, y jamás lo olvidaría, ya que lo tendría guardado siempre en su corazón.  
  
You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Steve aun la abrazaba, pero de pronto toco la frente de Dany y se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre.- Dany, tienes mucha fiebre.- dijo en tono preocupado y vio como esta estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, la sujeto con fuerza y la cargo en sus hombros y la llevo rápidamente a su casa, Dany ya no se dio cuenta de nada, solo deseaba dormir y no despertar a la triste realidad.  
  
*First Love, Hikaru Utada, perdonen pero no encontré traducción.- U_U, pero creo que es lo suficientemente elocuente. **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Que les pareció??, algo triste verdad?? (buuaaaaaa!!) ya no llores Goji ( snif, no puedo evitarlo!!), Benji por fin se decidió a partir a Alemania, no sin antes decírselo a Dany y partirle el corazón, Steve ha llegado a apoyarla pero... cuanto más tendrá que esperar para confesarle sus sentimientos..... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	18. 15 años de un angel

Estamos de return (novedosa ¬¬) jejeje, déjame ser, nos quedamos en que Benji le confeso sus sentimientos a Dany pero no espero su respuesta, esta llora desconsolada pero nuestro Tigre llega en su auxilio, al verla con fiebre la lleva a su casa, continuamos...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
La lluvia caía copiosamente, pero eso no impidió que Steve llegara con Dany a sus hombros, la señora Angie los esperaba.- Dios!!.- dijo en español.- Que le sucedió a Dany??.- Trae mucha fiebre y se desmayo.- dijo Steve pero vio que la señora no quedo muy convencida pero ya no pregunto más y la subieron a su habitación, mientras Dany era cambiada por su mamá, Steve se cambiaba en el baño por algo seco, tendría que esperar hasta que la lluvia parara, lo bueno es que se había ido antes de la fecha señalada, cuando entro al cuarto Dany yacía en su cama pero su rostro se veía mas sereno.- Esta profundamente dormida, ya le di medicamento, ahora te traeré de almorzar y te daré mx para que tu no te enfermes.- No se moleste yo..- No te iras con esta lluvia, se muy bien que aun no es la fecha para que entres así que recuéstate en este cómodo sillón, aun hace frío y ya no me repliques ¬¬.- Steve se dejo caer encantado en el sillón y después de comer se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Dany solo corría, el calor la inundaba, casi sofocante, pero aun así seguía corriendo, el se alejaba cada vez mas, el osito significaba que la amaba pero el aun así se alejaba, pero ella que sentía por el??....... Y de pronto Dany se encontró en su cama, sudando copiosamente, de pronto algo llamo su atención, profundamente dormido en su sillón se encontraba Steve, se levanto sin pensar y se acerco a el, comprendió que el la había traído a su casa, el la había consolado en ese momento de tristeza, el también tendría un lugar en su corazón?? Steve abrió los ojos repentinamente y se encontró los ojos somnolientos de Dany.- Dany??, como te sientes??, aun.......- Dany lo detuvo con un dedo.- Estoy bien, ya debo de haber sudado toda la fiebre...... Steve... muchas gracias por todo, si no hubieras ido por mi, quien sabe que habría hecho para regresar.- y lo abrazo con mucho cariño y Steve penso que seria bueno luchar por ella.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Benji se acomodaba en su asiento, Freddy iría a dejarlo acomodado y después regresaría a Japón.- Benji, te sientes bien??.- Si Freddie, pero algo triste.- Bueno muchacho, si miras por tu ventanilla, a lo mejor ya no lo sientas tanto.- Benji volteo y vio que todos sus amigos se despedían de el con pancartas y banderas, pero una en especial llamo su atención, una que decía en español.- TE QUIERO MUCHO, VUELVE PRONTO!!.- me conformare con ese te quiero, pensaba Benji mientras el avión emprendía el vuelo a su sueño.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y aquí ya han pasado casi tres años desde que Dany llego a vivir con su primo Oliver a compartir su sueño y crear los suyos propios... así que imagínense que una chica alta, de larga cabellera castaña, repleta de rizos se dirigía muy animosamente a cierta casa en Saitama, ya que iba a celebrar con ellos su 15 aniversario, que por cierto en México es muy importante para una chica, mucho mas que los dulces 16 de ahí.- Hay alguien en casa??.- pregunto esta al cruzar el portal y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada decidió entrar por atrás y esperar a que llegaran, en eso escucho que vertían agua sobre algo o alguien, y ese alguien era un apuesto chico, muy alto, de piel bronceada, cuyos músculos estaban muy marcados para su edad, solo traía puesto unos shorts.- Steve Hyuga!!.- dijo esta en un impulso y el chico casi mete la cabeza en el cubo del susto.- Dany!!, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano ^^u.- Y por eso te bañas en el patio semidesnudo ¬¬?? ( aunque por mi esta bien ^^), pero antes de que me respondas.- se lanzo a darle un gran abrazo.- que gusto verte, desde el campeonato que no te veo, has crecido mucho más.- Mira quien habla.- dijo este sonriendo mientras veía que a esta no le importaba mojarse también y aspiraba su perfume.- tu has crecido mas que cualquier chica que conozco, casi no hay japonesas altas.- Jejeje, será que solo soy mitad japonesa?, Patty me llama monstruo cada vez que le doy algo que no me queda por la altura.- y los dos reían mientras el sol aun alumbraba con intensidad. Ya adentro, mientras Dany se secaba y Steve se cambiaba, se miro sin pensar en el espejo que la mamá de Steve tenia para que sus clientes se miraran de cuerpo entero, en verdad que había crecido mucho, su cabellera le llegaba muy por debajo de la cintura y de pronto se pregunto si Benji también habría cambiado físicamente, aunque dudaba que otro chico tuviera la apariencia de Steve, se habían unido mas con los años y sobre todo desde que Benji le había dejado de escribir desde hace un año, suspiró.- Y ese suspiro?, espero que sea por mi.- dijo Steve saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa pícara.- No sueñes, Hyuga.- respondió ella también sonriendo.- oye que cosa es tan importante, que tu mamá quiso que llegara temprano y solo te encuentro a ti bañándote en el patio??.- Ah no se, pero considéralo un regalo extra.- ¬¬ Muy gracioso tu.- Como te fue en tu viaje a México??.- pregunto este, ya que Dany había ido hace unos días a su antiguo hogar a limpiar asperezas con su familia.- Bien, vi mi vieja casa, fui a visitar la tumba de Daniel.- su rostro se entristeció por un momento.- y me hicieron una pequeña celebración en casa de mi abuelo y me tomaron unas fotos.- le tendió un paquete con fotos donde estaba ella con un vestido color rosa- durazno, flores en el cabello y una radiante sonrisa.- Que extrañas fotografías.- dijo este divertido.- Y allá se mas fandango, lo que pasa es que aquí no me hubieran podido hacer todo esto y se hubiera visto muy extraño.- dijo Dany haciendo unos gestos divertidos.  
  
En eso se escucharon voces y los chicos entraron rápidamente seguidos por su madre.- Dany!!, feliz cumpleaños!!.- dijeron en coro.- Hola linda, que tal el viaje.- Muy bien tía, esta algo cambiado por allá, pero...- Ah, tu sorpresa, por lo visto no entraste a mi cuarto.- los niños la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron ante un precioso kimono en rosa pálido, con ramas y flores de cerezo en las mangas así como en las orillas de la falda.- Es precioso tía, jamás había visto una tan lindo.- Dany estaba muy emocionada.- Se me ocurrió, por que tu mamá dijo que jamás le habías tenido uno y una joven de tu edad ya debe usar uno en las fiestas especiales.- Dany la abrazo.- Muchas gracias tía, te quiero mucho.- luego mientras preparaban la cena Steve se acerco a ella con un pequeño paquete. .- Ten Dany, espero te guste.- esta lo abrió y encontró un prendedor con forma de ángel.- Pero Steve.- dijo esta sonrojándose.- es precioso, pero debió costarte mucho...- No mucho, pero es lo que significa tu nombre no??; ah, oye, vi el cd que sacaron de tu concierto...- Cual concierto??!!.- dijo esta muy exaltada.- vamos Steve, solo pusieron mi canción de ese concierto a beneficencia al que me invitaron.- Será por que solo eres la ganadora nacional a nivel secundaria??.- esta se sonrojo pero era verdad, desde que entro a la secundaria había competido en los certámenes que se efectuaban en los cierres de los campeonatos de fútbol de secundaria, aun seguía siendo asistente en el Nweppy y Patty también formaba parte pero ella se dedicaba solamente al mantenimiento del material del equipo, pero eso significaba seguir apoyando a Oliver. .- Angel..- Dany escucho ese nombre y salió de su ensimismamiento.- Se oye bien como nombre artístico no??.- dijo Steve, pero vio que se ensombrecía la mirada de esta.- Que sucede, Dany?.- No creas que no me han dicho eso, pero no quiero ser una Idol, yo quiero seguir llevando una vida normal hasta ahora, no es que no me guste cantar... al contrario me fascina, pero yo quiero seguir estudiando y estar cerca del fútbol...- Steve le tomo las manos y la miró fijamente.- Tu serás lo que tu quieras, solo bromeaba, si fueras cantante ya no podría verte seguido, no??.- y a Dany no le quedo más remedio que sonreír.  
  
Mas tarde llego la mama de Dany junto con una agradable sorpresa.- Patty!!, yo pense que aun estabas en el curso de verano.- Hoy termine y salí volando para estar aquí contigo ^^.- luego vio que Steve la miraba asombrado y se inclino graciosamente, algo nerviosa.- Mucho gusto soy Patty AAAAidee!!.- Eso lleva 3 o 4 A??.- dijo Steve sarcásticamente pero Dany le metió un codazo como respuesta.- No le hagas caso Patty, ya sabes el tigre no es como lo pintan.- y mientras comían ( y Steve se sobaba jeje) Steve observo detenidamente a Patty, la había visto en el pasado campeonato pero no se había fijado que también estaba muy bonita, y recordó que ella le gustaba un poco antes de que Dany llegara a su vida, entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía emocionado.- Acaso.. aun me gustará??.- penso este mientras veía a Dany y su corazón daba un vuelco.- No lo creo, ya que miro a Dany y me derrito, y Patty no me provoca esa reacción.- en eso sintió la mirada divertida de Dany y este no supo donde meter la cabeza.  
  
Steve lavaba los platos, cuando escucho ruidos detrás de si, pero supuso que seria Dany por su perfume y sin voltear a verla dijo.- Sabes una cosa??, tu siempre me has gustado, acaso tu podrías quererme a mi también??, por respuesta escucho que los platos sonaban en la mesa, volteo sonriente pero se quedo petrificado al ver a Patty con una sorprendida mirada.- P-Patty!!, y-yo pense que eras Dany.- dijo este muy calladamente pero Patty logro escucharlo y luego continuo nerviosamente.- eres muy linda y sinceramente antes creía que me gustabas pero ahora se que me..- Tu realmente amas a Dany, verdad??.- lo interrumpió.- no te preocupes, no me apenas ya que yo quiero a otro chico, así que disculpado, aunque veo que eres un chico gentil tras esa mascara de rudeza, así que creo que deberías decírselo a Dany no??.- Steve tomo sus manos y le dijo muy emocionado.- Gracias, lo haré.- no se dio cuenta que Dany pasaba enfrente de la ventana y que los miraba extrañamente.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Dany vio que Patty iba hacia la cocina.- De seguro se pondrá a lavar los platos, así que la ayudaré.- pero cuando empujo la puerta para entrar se quedo paralizada al escuchar claramente a Steve decir.- Sabes una cosa??, tu siempre me has gustado, acaso tu podrías quererme a mi también??.- acaso se le estaría declarando abiertamente a Patty, el nunca había dado motivos de que le gustaba, de hecho ella siempre penso que ella tal vez... luego escucho que susurraban algo y ese silencio ya no le agradó así que decidió salir de ahí, pero mientras pasaba frente a la ventana de la cocina vio que Steve le sostenía las manos a Patty mientras ambos sonreían.. no pudo ver más y se alejo corriendo, no importaba a donde, no quiso saber más.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Dany corría presurosa por el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de los Hyuga, era un terreno que bordeaba a las orillas de una carretera, ya estaba obscureciendo así que no se veía nada alrededor, se detuvo sin aliento frente a un gran árbol de grueso tronco que dominaba la colina y trepo rápidamente por él y se tumbo en su copa, realmente era muy amplia parecía un pequeño balcón y un grueso follaje la protegía, así que nadie podría divisarla aunque trajera lámpara, subía en el regularmente cuando iba con los Hyuga, en eso se pregunto por que había huido ante tal escena, acaso Steve la había utilizado todo este tiempo para acercarse a Patty?, y se fuera así por que debería afectarle??.- Que demonios me pasa!!?.- dijo en español pero se tapo la boca, tal vez alguien la escucharía, pero no se escucho ningún ruido. Miró hacia el cielo y recordó el rostro de Benji, que estaría haciendo?? Y de pronto recordó que no había sabido de él en un año, así que lo más probable es que ya no pensaba en ella.. y eso le dolía mucho, aunque también le dolía saber que Steve estaba enamorado de otra chica  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Steve se dio cuenta que Dany no estaba por ninguna parte y comenzó a inquietarse.- Steve, has visto a Dany?.- pregunto Patty.- No.- contesto este.- yo pense que estaría contigo.- No, tengo rato que no la veo, fui a acostar a tus hermanos y tu mamá y tía fueron con los vecinos a llevar unas cosas, de hecho la última vez que la vi fue antes de ir a dejar los platos...- en eso los dos comprendieron que debió de haber escuchado parte de su conversación.- Tu crees que haya malinterpretado??.- pregunto Patty y vio que Steve salía hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y lo siguió.- Cuando se molesta o quiere meditar en algo siempre viene para acá, y conoce tan bien el camino que no necesita lámparas, vamos a buscarla antes de que lleguen nuestras madres.- y comenzaron a recorrer el camino con lámparas hasta que se detuvieron en cierto árbol.- Y si no quiere salir??.- pregunto Patty.- Tiene que.- dijo este entre molesto y preocupado, no notaron que arriba de ese árbol alguien los escuchaba muy interesada.- Ella debe saber que lo que dijiste solo lo decías en voz alta, pero sobre todo que no me lo decías a mi.- dijo Patty muy angustiada.- la conozco muy bien y se que se debió de sentir herida... de que tal vez la usaste para llegar a mi o el que no le dijeras, pero como se que nada de esto es verdad ella debe de saberlo, aparte ella sabe muy quien me gusta.- Steve supo a quien se refería, era algo muy obvio, en eso percibió un conocido perfume pero no era Patty, quien también se había puesto de esa fragancia, ella ya no olía así, en cambio a Dany le perduraba todo el tiempo en eso vio hacia arriba y distinguió un bucle de cabello conocido.- Regresa a la casa, tal vez mi mamá y tía ya regresaron, dile que en un momento vamos para allá.- Patty comprendió y regreso a la casa, Steve trepó con dificultad el árbol y al llegar a la copa vio que Dany estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados.  
  
.- Aun sabiendo que te buscábamos no te dignas a bajar??.- dijo este en tono serio. Dany se sobresaltó, los había escuchado, pero penso que se habían alejado.- Como supiste que estaba aquí??.- Bueno de casualidad te vi un bucle y este árbol olía a rosas así que... pero batalle un poco para subir.- y se sentó a su lado mientras esta miraba para el lado contrario.- Sabes no tienes por que estar...celosa ¬¬.- dijo este divertido y esta se sentó de pronto encarándolo.- NO es eso.- dijo en tono molesto.- lo que me molesta es que no me lo hubieras dicho y yo..yo.- Steve la miraba esperanzado.- yo siempre he sabido a quien le gusta Patty así que no creo que se conformara contigo.- GRACIAS.- dijo este sarcásticamente.- ustedes dos son iguales están esperando a un chico que no saben si se fijara en ustedes.- pero se dio cuanta que lo mismo le estaba pasando a él.- pero lo que sea que hayas escuchado era un ensayo... estaba en hablando en voz alta y Patty se sorprendió y yo tuve que disculparme, así que oíste solo lo que te convino.....- Dany le cerró la boca con un dedo.- Ya comprendí, lo siento, tal ves he olvidado que tu también debes buscar alguien que te guste.- y miró hacia las estrellas.- no te negaré que aun pienso en Benji, pero si ya no tengo noticias es que ya no piensa en mi o .....- en eso Steve le tomó sus manos y le dijo.- Yo se que aun lo estas esperando, pero... yo... YO TE QUIERO y si el no recibe tu respuesta me gustaría recibirla yo.- OO Dany se quedo sin habla, helada, petrificada ( jejeeje) y mientras regresaban a la casa sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Como les quedo el ojo (cuadrado??) Steve por fin se le declaro a Dany después de ese malentendido (tardado el niño) y Dany se quedó impactada, así que esta es la introducción al campeonato nacional e internacional a nivel secundaria, y las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, así que hasta la próxima.  
  
Fe de erratas: Les pido mil disculpas, ya que subí el capitulo sin completar, error de dedo. 


	19. El tigre desaparece

Hola, disculpen que no suba tan seguido pero me he hecho algo floja ( si, floja) UU y he tenido mucho trabajo, peeeeeero su historia aunque sea despacito seguirá mientras el cuerpo aguante o ustedes digan ya...así que continuamos-----

****************************************************************************************

Patty corría presurosa hacia el deportivo de la escuela, pronto serian las audiciones para los nuevos elementos y tenia que estar presente, quien diría que hace dos años ella y Dany habían sido también aspirantes y ahora eran las asistentes superiores y decidirían quienes serían las nuevas adiciones y sobre todo habría muchos aspirantes ya que ahora disputarían el tricampeonato a nivel secundaria.- Vaya quien pensaría que ya estoy en tercer año de secundaria.- Pues otra condiscípula tuya.- Patty volteo y se encontró con su querida amiga Dany, quien le sonreía dulcemente mientras corría a su lado.- vamos apúrate, hay que checar si hay chicas lindas que correr para que no tengas competencia, si no Bruce las aceptara a todas.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo divertida.- Danny!!!!!- dijo esta sonrojándose, ella realmente no había cambiado nada en esos 3 años, su carácter era igual de alegre solo que era muy alta, mucho más que la mayoría de las chicas y su cabello era muy largo, en cambio ella, se había vuelto algo seria, ya no golpeaba a los demás chicos (solo de vez en cuando jejeje) ya no dirigía la porra como antes, ahora asistía directamente al equipo, estaba más cerca de él y a la vez más lejos... .- Patty, que te sucede??.- dijo Dany.- Nada.- y continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar donde varios chicos se veían emocionados.

Dany y Patty se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el entrenador y Oliver, quien tenia en sus manos una lista de los probables aspirantes.- Hola, Oliver, tenemos mucha gente este año??.- pregunto Dany mientras Patty saludaba discretamente a Oliver con una leve reverencia que este apenas imito para la molestia de Dany.- Uff si demasiada, de hecho hay una gran cantidad de chicas, esas son todas suyas, por que vendrán tantas hay unas que juro que ni han de saber lavar su propio uniforme.- Patty y Dany sabían perfectamente por que iban tantas chicas pero sonrieron maliciosamente...las harían polvo.

Mientras alineaban a los aspirantes con chicas intercaladas (eran según llegaran), Dany estaba sentada entre Oliver y Patty quienes le preguntaban y ella anotaba en la tabla, Dany se divertía mientras escuchaba las murmuraciones.- Ese es Oliver Atton, es capitán desde primero........es guapisímo......y la asistente superior Daniella, ha ganado todos los campeonatos de música... yo quiero entrar solo para verla...... el superior Atton es su primo... y la otra asistente también es muy linda!!!..... vine para impresionar al equipo..- En eso Dany se puso de pie y todos la miraron calladamente, aun los del equipo y miro detenidamente a todos los aspirantes y dijo en voz alta.- De una ves les digo que si vinieron solo por sobresalir están muy equivocados, aquí se viene a demostrar que saben jugar fútbol y que realmente lo quieren demostrar, así como ayudar lo más posible en el bienestar del equipo.- y mirando a ciertas chicas que venían en short deportivo.- aquí no vienes a lucirte físicamente sino con tu trabajo, así que quien venga a otra cosa por favor retírese.- tan solo esas chicas se retiraron muy indignadas.- muy bien ahora comencemos.- mientras iban diciendo sus nombres y grupo (todos eran de primer grado) a Patty le llamó la atención una chica de baja estatura, su cabello era corto y muy liso con dos pequeñas colitas por los lados.- Mi nombre es Kumi Isawa y me gustaría ser asistente para ayudar en todo lo que mi equipo necesite, se lavar muy bien y tengo buenas calificaciones en costura.- Yo conozco a esa chica.- Patty y Dany voltearon y se encontraron con Eva, gran amiga de ellas y asistente también.- Tan tarde como siempre.- dijo Dany.- dices que la conoces?.- Si, estaba en el club de costura en la primaria conmigo, y por lo que veo siguió aquí en Nweppy, lo que se me hace extraño es que quiera entrar de asistente.- Pues a mi se me hace la mejor.- dijo Patty sorpresivamente.- deberíamos aceptarla, recuerden que este es nuestro último año en el equipo de secundaria, así que debemos de ir dejando quien nos sustituya.- Tienes razón.- dijeron Dany y Eva al unísono.- Déjame la apunto.- dijo Dany y notó como esa chica veía fijamente a Oliver.

****************************************************************************************

En Tokio, se desarrollaban ya las preliminares de la ciudad, y Steve Hyuga fungía como capitán del equipo Toho.- Hola Steve, veo que aun conservas ese tigrito de peluche..- Steve estaba sentado en una banca cavilando y se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo estaba viendo.- Richard!!!!!.- dijo este ceñudo.- que andas fisgoneando.- Yoooo?!!!.- dijo este burlonamente silbando.- si el que esta en la baba eres tú...... ya que estas pensando en ella.- Steve notó el tono en que lo dijo, sabía perfectamente que a Richard también le gustaba Dany, pero no dijo nada.- No seas envidioso.- Aja.. entonces no te daré cierta carta que nos llegó al dormitorio.- y agitó una carta de color menta frente a sus ojos.- y adivina de quién es??.- después de casi descuartizarlo y volverlo a armar, Steve logró quitarle la carta a Richard y leía detenidamente, en eso llegó Ralph, y vio como Richard se sobaba y Steve se perdía en una lectura.- Capitán..... Capitán.- Steve miró a Ralph quien se veía preocupado.- Que sucede enano?.- dijo Richard algo repuesto.- Acaban de informar que enfrentaremos al Alemán.- Y?.- dijo Richard sin darle importancia.- Que Andy Johnson jugará en este partido.- Queeeeeeee!!!!!.- dijeron los dos y luego Steve repuso.- Esto será interesante, ya que se decidirá quien irá al nacional, Andy o yo.- 

****************************************************************************************

Dany se preparaba para salir, tenía que legar temprano para dejar el equipo listo para el juego de la tarde, en

eso escucho al cartero y se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño paquete para ella, lo echo a la mochila y salió corriendo, lo vería más tarde. Se encontró con Kumi y Eva quienes también se apuraban en llegar a la escuela.- No se preocupe superior Daniella, solo nos falta lavar los calcetines y para la tarde estarán listos.- a Dany no le agradaba tanta amabilidad de parte de esa chica, no era que le cayera mal, pero solo con ella y con Oliver se comportaba así...sobre todo Oliver, aunque para su desgracia este no la tomaba en cuenta, pero había notado que a esta tampoco le agradaba que Oliver tratara amablemente a Patty, en fin... llegaron y se encontraron con Patty quien ya pasaba las prendas a la secadora.- Patty!!, nos hubieras esperado para ayudarte.- dijo Dany y luego Eva y ella salieron a acomodar el resto del uniforme para ya irse a clases, y noto que le faltaba una camiseta y regreso a donde estaban las lavadoras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó a Kumi que se había quedado con Patty.- No creas que el lucirte en el trabajo hará que llames su atención, el jamás se fijará en ti, o acaso no crees que no se que estas tras de él desde la primaria y ya ves el nunca te ha hecho caso así que.....- Así que.. que harás Kumi.- dijo Dany en voz alta sorprendiéndolas.- si a Patty le gusta Oliver es algo que no te importa y si a ti te gusta tampoco nos importa, así que da gracias de que no te reporto por conflictiva ya que trabajas bien.- esta agacho la cabeza avergonzada.- pero vuelve a molestar a Patty y no respondo.- la chica salió de ahí muerta de vergüenza, y Dany observo el acongojado rostro de su amiga.- Oh, Dany, pero ella tiene razón, el nunca sabrá que existo, pero no me importa mientras este cerca de él ya que tal vez se vaya a Brasil y ya no lo...- Dany abrazo a su amiga.- No pienses en eso, apenas estamos en las preliminares y después del campeonato, el aun estará aquí y decidirá si ira o no hasta la primavera, así que animo.- Patty la abrazo más fuerte pero Dany penso con tristeza que tenía razón ya que Oliver estaba estudiando Portugués desde diciembre y eso significaba que su sueño aun estaba presente.

****************************************************************************************

Ya en el almuerzo, mientras Oliver se devoraba el resto del almuerzo de Patty, Dany recordó su paquete y lo sacó de la mochila.- Oliver!!!.- gritó esta y este casi se atraganta.- Que sucede Dany.....- Recibimos un paquete de Tom!!!.- De Tom!!!!!.- y todos los chicos se arremolinaron mientras Dany abría el paquete y sacaba un par de diarios con una respectiva carta.- Oye Patty, dice Tom que te envió un paquete también.- y Patty se sonrojo un poco mientras los chicos decían.- Se ve que Tom también te quiere Patty y eso que es amigo de Oliver.- ¬¬ Oliver miró sospechosamente a Bruce.- Dice Tom que ahora esta en Francia.- comenzó a decir Oliver.- y se encontró con... Benji.- Dany sintió varias miradas fugaces.- cuando pasó por Hamburgo y que ya es parte del equipo juvenil.- Dany escuchaba mientras veía su diario, era rosa con pequeños corazones con alas....... Benji no le había vuelto a escribir jamás, por lo que se daba cuenta de que su vida era muy dura allá.- Ojalá estés bien...querido Benji.- musito en español y sin pensar hojeo el diario, y de sus hojas rosas cayeron un par de fotografías y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Tom.

.- Pero si es Mizaki!!!.- dijo alguien muy emocionado, las chicas voltearon y se encontraron con Andrea ( amiga más antigua y paisana de Dany) quien se abalanzó sobre la foto pero con tan mala suerte que cayo en las rodillas de Dany.- Ahhh no, cuanto lo siento.- dijo Dany divertida.- pero esta dedicada para mi, miren que guapo se ve Tom.- los ojos de Andrea se nublaron por unos segundos, solo eso, ya que Dany le extendió otra foto que estaba dedicada para ella.- No te doy la mía ya que Tom se acordó de ti y Patty y les envío una.- Andrea estaba emocionada y le iba a agradecer a Dany cuando vio que esta derramaba una pequeñas lágrimas y se las enjugaba tristemente.- Que sucede Dany??.- dijo Andrea preocupada y las otras chicas se preocuparon.- Es que... es que... encontré a Benji.- y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una linda sonrisa les mostró una fotografía reciente de Benji quien sonreía y Andrea pudo ver que atrás de la foto estaba escrito en español.- aunque no estemos en contacto aun te llevo en mi corazón.. Benji Price.

****************************************************************************************

El partido estaba a todo lo que daba y Steve combatía directamente a Andy, quien después de casi tres años de convalecencia se había reintegrado a su antiguo equipo (aunque ya en secundaria) pero aun seguía siendo uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón, estaban empatados, Ralph daba apoyo, desde que había ingresado al Toho (becado también) era como si los viejos tiempos en el FC hubieran regresado.

De pronto, mientras Steve estaba a punto de robar el balón, Andy se paró en seco y se puso completamente pálido mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho y se dejaba caer en el campo, Steve estaba impactado y también se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer hasta que de pronto Ralph se cercó corriendo y le dijo que se apresurara..... Steve aun dudo pero luego se dirigió rápidamente a la portería y anotó, ganado así el juego. Mientras vitoreaban el paso al Campeonato Nacional Steve notó como Andy rechazaba la camilla y ayudado por su novia Mary se dirigía a sus vestidores, en eso sus miradas se encontraron pero en vez de recibir una fría mirada, Andy le dedico una gran sonrisa y le mostró el dedo pulgar deseándole suerte.

Ya en los vestidores, cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse al autobús Steve fue interceptado por un viejo conocido.- Contento con esta fácil victoria?.- era el entrenador Fleming, pero para sorpresa de Steve estaba completamente sobrio, con una sonrisa sarcástica y enojo en sus ojos.- Has perdido tu garra..... ahora solo eres un tigre dormido, piensa esto... tu debiste continuar aunque a Andy le estallara el pecho, el juego es el juego, lo que te enseñe en el FC parece que no sirvió de nada, ahora eres débil... por eso has perdido contra el Nweppy todos estos años.- Pero entrenador Fleming ...yo.- Estaré en Okinawa si te interesa... piénsalo muy bien.- y se fue sin decir más, pero sus palabras resonaban en la mente de Steve una y otra vez.

****************************************************************************************

Dany estaba muy atareada acomodando varias cosas en el deportivo, las semifinal por el distrito sería mañana y aun no terminaba de acomodar la alineación, en eso Patty le dijo que tenía una llamada.- Tal ves es mami ^^.- se dijo esta pero se sorprendió al ver que era Ralph, quien se escuchaba muy contrariado.- Ralph??!!, que sucede?.- Dany.....- titubeo este.- Steve se ha ido y no sabemos a donde.- 

****************************************************************************************

Dany casi tira el teléfono de la impresión.- Pero c-como es posible, por que lo hizo, acaso no sabe que lo pueden expulsar por no cumplir con su beca.- No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Ralph tranquilizándola.- la Srita Rose esta enterada de todo y arreglo que este se fue de permiso, pero el entrenador no esta muy contento, de por si nunca se han llevado bien y ha dicho que si Steve no se aparece en determinado tiempo no lo dejará participar en el Torneo y sabe muy bien que significa mucho para todos ya que es el último año de Steve en secundaria.- Dany sabía muy bien a que se refería ya que era el campeonato que compartiría Ralph en secundaria con Steve y se verían hasta preparatoria.- Ahora que lo recuerdo Dany, Richard dice que vio al entrenador Fleming en el partido y pues ya sabes como es él... , pero no estoy seguro, Steve nos dejó una nota a Richard y a mi y menciona que te envió una a ti, a nosotros nos dijo que se iba a entrenar pero no nos especifico a donde, si a ti te pone más datos por favor dinos.- Esta bien Ralph, nos mantendremos en contacto.- luego de que Ralph colgara Dany no podía de dejar de preocuparse, que sería lo que pasaba en la mente de Steve.

****************************************************************************************

Dany aun cavilaba sobre Steve mientras el entrenamiento estaba en pleno apogeo, los chicos estaban en optima forma, ahora irían por el Tricampeonato a nivel secundaria y Dany supuso que esa sería una de las causas por la que Steve había decido irse a entrenar tan misteriosamente.

En eso estaban cuando en un descanso una vos conocida decía burlonamente.- Vaya y este es el gran Nweepy, se me hace que han ganado por pura suerte.- todos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba y por encima de la barda apareció un viejo conocido... Jack Morris.- Pero si eres tu imb...- dijo Bruce realmente molesto.- ya decía yo que esa tonta voz la conocía bien.- Que te trae por aquí Jack.- dijo Oliver mientras tranquilizaba a Bruce.- según recuerdo entraste en el colegio Otomo.- Así es "querido capitán" y me da gusto informarles que nos enfrentaremos en la final de distrito y que los derrotaremos entre David Nitta y yo.- Nitta??.- dijo Oliver.- se me hace conocido ese nombre.- Será por que yo fui el siguiente capitán del Nweepy en primaria después de ti y gane dos veces el campeonato de primaria??.- un chico de extraña sonrisa y abundante cabello café apareció detrás de Jack.- y ahora te impediré llegar al campeonato nacional.-

****************************************************************************************

Como les pareció, ya nuestros amigos han crecido un poco, pero los problemas también, muchas gracias por sus mail, me inspiran ha seguir adelante... como han visto Steve ya se juyó a entrenar ya que Fleming le dejó una espinita y Dany ha recibido noticias por fin de su querido Benji, bueno nos vemos en la próxima.


	20. Propuesta

Chicas y chicos...... aquí estamos de regreso (hola floja) ¬¬, ya te habías tardado (^^ pa´ servirte) bueno nos quedamos en que faltaban las eliminatorias para el campeonato y un viejo conocido llega a retar a Oliver, mientras Steve se va tras el entrenador Fleming para un nuevo entrenamiento... continuamos.

****************************************************************************************

El tren surcaba los bosques hacia el mar, una solitaria figura veía por su ventanilla y cavilaba lo que estaba haciendo.- Estará correcto que me aleje así, sin haber informado al entrenador??.- pero luego se encontró pensando en Dany.- Al menos debí haberle hablado....- ya no pudo pensar en más ya que ya había llegado a Okinawa y se encaminó hacia la playa y vio un grupo que chicos que practicaban fútbol en las orillas del mar, donde se encontraba el entrenador Fleming dándole la espalda y antes de que Steve dijera algo, el sin voltear dijo.- Llegas tarde.- Steve noto que hablaba satisfecho.- ves a esos chicos... ellos entrenan en las orillas... tu te enfrentaras a las olas.- y mostró unas grandes olas que azotaban los arrecifes.- y usaras este tipo de balón.- arrojó un balón pequeño pero pesado, ya que este se hundía en la arena.- todavía te falta sacar lo mejor de ti, tienes que despertar al tigre que llevas dentro........- volteo a verlo pero Steve ya no estaba ahí, sino que mientras hablaba el ya estaba en short (solo con eso ^^) observaba las olas que iban y venían y mientras este se lanzaba contra ellas penso que el tigre surgiría en cualquier momento.

****************************************************************************************

Dany leía detenidamente la carta que Steve le había dejado, pero por más que la leía no comprendía por que Steve había tomado esa decisión tan abrupta, pero si el entrenador Flemming estaba tras de todo esto no cabía duda que le había dicho algo muy importante.- ¬¬ Como siempre, le debe de haber picado el orgullo, por algo el lo entrenaba.- luego dio un largo suspiro.- en fin......ya vera cuando lo vea... bueno, eso si no tiene problemas en el equipo.- se dejo caer en la cama, mañana jugarían contra el Otomo y se decidiría quien iría al campeonato, en eso volteo hacia su mesita y vio que una pequeña foto se había deslizado del sobre, era Steve con su uniforme del colegio, se veía extremadamente apuesto y por primera vez Dany vió que traía las mangas del saco sin arremangar y se podían apreciar sus anchos hombros, por detrás decía.- "Esto es para que siempre te acuerdes de mí y me desees suerte".- sonrió y coloco la foto en la mesita, junto a la foto de Benji que Tom le había enviado y su corazón dio un vuelco.

****************************************************************************************

Conglomerado Price – Londres, Inglaterra.

Era un día muy soleado, la luz entraba a raudales por la oficina del padre Benji, quien estaba muy aburrido sentado en un cómodo sofá mientras lo esperaba, apenas ayer en la mañana le había hablado por teléfono pidiéndole que viniera con gran urgencia.- Si me hace esperar así en una urgencia... que será cuando sea una visita de vacaciones.- dijo este en tono fastidiado, pero era relajante estar ahí ya que le habían dado varios días de descanso y nada como ver a su padre aunque desde esos tres años que llevaba en Alemania lo veía más seguido, en eso una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Benji, como estas??.- este volteo y se encontró con la Sra Takashi quien le sonreía dulcemente y se puso de pie de un gran salto.

.- Sra. Angie, no sabía que usted estaba aquí, cuando vengo nunca tengo el gusto de verla.- Es que solo vengo por períodos, de hecho ya llevo aquí casi 2 meses, pero aun no es época de tus vacaciones (aunque realmente casi no tienes), ¿ por que estas aquí?.- Papá me mando llamar con urgencia, pero llevo casi una hora aquí durmiéndome.- Debe tener alguna junta inesperada, ven conmigo a mi oficina, ya es hora de mi almuerzo y me gustaría que me acompañaras.- Benji siguió a la señora Angie y pensó que no había cambiado nada en esos años, seguía igual de hermosa...... por dentro y por fuera, cuando entro a su oficina pudo observar que había muchos toques característicos de ella, posters de diseños deportivos, cuadros de paisajes japoneses y mexicanos, en eso se detuvo en seco, en una repisa había muchas fotografías en marcos diversos, pero todos tenían algo en común... todos eran retratos de Dany, en los cuales salía con su hermano y con Oliver de niños, pero la mayoría eran de más edad y uno llamó su atención, Dany traía puesto un vaporoso vestido sonrosado y sonreía dulcemente, notó que estaba muy alta y que su cabello caía en una cascada de rizos por su espalda y se veía más linda que nunca.- Por lo que veo encontraste a Dany, ¿ a crecido mucho, verdad?.- este solo asintió sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, en eso Angie la tomó.- esta foto es de cuando cumplió los quince años el verano pasado, es la más reciente que tengo, la próxima que pondré es la de cuando asista nuevamente al concurso de canto y cuando entre a preparatoria, ha ganado el concurso desde que estaban en 6° de primaria, lo recuerdas??.- Benji asintió mientras observaba esas fotos de los concursos, pero la que más le gustaba era esa de vestido rosa, en eso Angie le extendió la fotografía.- Te gustaría quedarte con esta??.- P-Pero yo......- dijo este algo sonrojado.- Yo tengo varias fotos parecidas a esta, y se que tu no tienes de ella desde que estaban en el equipo, tómala, te la doy con mucho gusto.- Benji no lo pensó dos veces, la tomó y la guardó en su inseparable mochila, mientras Angie pedía el almuerzo para los dos, cuando se sentaron a comer Angie le preguntó sorpresivamente.- Por que ya no le has escrito a Dany??.- Benji no la miraba.- se que ella esta triste, por que tu le dijiste que la querías y aunque se que ella no te contestó ella también te quiere mucho, así que...- Sra Takashi.- dijo Benji con una sonrisa triste.- yo ya no le di noticias mías debido a que el entrenamiento se hizo más duro y yo... no quise preocuparla, aunque se muy bien que me he comportado como un verdadero cobarde, ya que el que dijo que "la amaba" era yo.- Angie lo miró estupefacta, así que no le había dicho que la quería, sino que la amaba y para rematar en español.- yo no espere su repuesta después de decírselo, sabía que no era justo dejarla comprometida así que solo le dije lo que yo sentía.- Y ahora que sientes por ella, Benji??.- Benji iba a responder cuando el señor Price entro en la oficina sonriéndoles.

.- Así que aquí estas eh?? Disculpa a tu padre por dejarte esperando y con hambre, pero a decir verdad que bueno que los dos están juntos y sentados....... Sra. Angie Takashi, delante de mi hijo, le pregunto... ACEPTARIA CASARSE CONMIGO??!!.

****************************************************************************************

Si Benji no se atraganto fue puro milagro, notó que la Sra. Angie también estaba estupefacta, muy sonrojada, y no era para menos... ya que su padre le acababa de pedir matrimonio y lo hizo felizmente delante de él.- D-Disculpa papá.- dijo Benji cuando recupero el habla y veía la sonrisa traviesa de su padre.- que es lo que acabas de decir??.- su padre aun sonreía y se sentó junto a ellos diciendo despacio.- Solo pregunte, si a la Sra Angie le gustaría casarse conmigo??.- Eso creí escuchar ¬¬.- dijo Benji.- pero falta ver la respuesta de la Sra. Angie -^^-.- Benji sabía que su padre había estado saliendo con ella, sabía perfectamente que desde que ella había llegado a trabajar a la empresa había llamado su atención y a su corazón, volteo a verla y vio que esta aun estaba sonrojada pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y de pronto Benji vio como su papá sacaba una cajita de terciopelo y suponiendo lo que era salió discretamente de la oficina, engullendo su sándwich y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.- Onceavo mandamiento....... no estorbar.- se dijo Benji dirigiéndose de nuevo a la oficina de su padre, se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá y sacó la foto de Dany.- Quien lo diría...... pronto seremos hermanos... pero me pregunto Dany, que es lo que piensas ahora de mi.- y abrazo la foto, deseaba tanto verla.

****************************************************************************************

El partido estaba a final de la primera mitad y el Otomo iba ganando por un gol, cuando por fin dio el silbatazo y los chicos iban a descansar el medio tiempo Dany se acercó a Oliver.- Es un jugador muy bueno eh??.- Si.- dijo Oliver limpiándose la cara con una toalla que Kumi rápidamente le había entregado.- es algo muy emocionante, sobre todo si es un chico menor que yo ^ ^.- Ay Oliver, entre mejor sea un reto para ti, más contento te pones.- Su tiro es formidable, pero ya verás, ya se con que enfrentarlo.- termino el medio tiempo y el juego reinicio y Dany observo la táctica de su primo, uso el tiro con efecto que había practicado estos 3 años y vio como rápidamente fue aventajando el partido y ganaron con dos goles de diferencia.

Jack se acercó a ellos junto con David y los felicitaron.- Ya ves tontito, pudimos salir adelante.- se jactó Bruce ante un poco molesto Jack.- Ya ya ya, presumido, espero les vaya muy bien en el campeonato, se que hay nuevas revelaciones y no será nada fácil.- David estrechó la mano de Oliver y le prometió que la próxima vez trataría de jugar junto a él.- Espero me llamen para la selección nacional, se que habrá un gran Torneo en Europa.- Si.- dijo Oliver- espero estemos ahí.- David sonrió ante la modestia de Oliver y se alejó.

Mientras los demás festejaban el pase al campeonato. Dany se acercó a la pelota que estaba abandonada frente a la portería y recordó con nostalgia esos días cuando jugó en el torneo infantil de Japón y como nadie la veía lanzó un potente trallazo contra ella, se sentía tan bien sentir su fuerza contra el balón, el que fuera asistente no significaba que había dejado a su entrañable amigo fuera de su existencia, en eso escucho que la llamaban y corrió hacia donde la esperaban los demás.- Pues que hacías Daniella??.- pregunto Eva a una tranquila Dany.- Nada, solo recordaba......- pero Dany no se había dado cuenta que Kumi la había visto patear el balón y como este atravesaba la red y la rompía con su impacto.

****************************************************************************************

Dany se encaminaba a su casa después de haber hecho junto con Bruce que Oliver acompañara a Patty hasta su casa ya que esta muchos paquetes sepa Dios de que y ante la insistencia de ella y la molestia de Kumi la acompaño al parecer no muy molesto.- Solo necesita un pequeño empujón.- se dijo últimamente había notado a Oliver observar distraídamente a Patty y no permitiría que Kumi se le metiera por los ojos, era buena chica pero su enamoramiento por Oliver la hacía insoportable, en eso escuchó que alguien gritaba detrás de ella.- Danyyyyyyyy!!!!!!.- era Andrea quien gritaba y corría desaforadamente.- Que sucede, para que corras como loca??.- esta le tendió una revista deportiva.- Solo mira esto.- y abrió una pagina donde había un gran encabezado.- "El famoso equipo Toho, representante del distrito de Tokio a nivel secundaria, asistirá al campeonato nacional sin su capitán Steve Hyuga, quien ha sido campeón goleador desde la primaria; ha desaparecido sin dar motivos y no se tiene en lista de asistencia, el entrenador no ha dado explicaciones".- Dany miraba asorada, Steve estaba siendo excluido del equipo.- Donde diablos estarás...Steve.-

Después de agradecer a Andrea por mostrarle la revista llegó a su casa y encontró a Oliver sentado en el patio con Bruce a su lado leyendo esa misma revista.- Dany..- comenzó a decir Oliver señalando la revista pero esta asintió diciendo que ya lo había visto y este solo dijo.- espero que aparezca pronto sino nos enfrentamos no le hallare sentido.- esta le sonrió dulcemente, su primo era un gran chico.

Entró a la sala y de pronto sonó el teléfono.- SI??... Mami!!!.- comenzó a hablar en español.- como estas??, yo muy bien, te extraño mucho ya quiero que regreses, recuerda que pronto será el campeonato y....- Dany se quedó muy callada escuchando lo que su mamá le decía y ese silencio fue muy prolongado.- q-que qué opino??.......... pues FELICIDADES MAMI!!!!!!.- Oliver y Bruce entraron muy asustados pues vieron como Dany bailaba con el teléfono mientras gritaba muy emocionada en japonés.

****************************************************************************************

La mañana del sábado era la más apreciada de Dany ya que iba a almorzar con su amiga Andrea esos delicioso platillos que su madre también le preparaba, y después de eso se apresuraba a ir al entrenamiento ya que tenían que tener todo listo puesto que el lunes partían a Tokio hacia el campeonato, el último de secundaria, de pronto se encontró sin querer frente a la casa de Benji, esta estaba igual de impresionante y según recordaba Dany desde que Benji se había marchado a Alemania Freddie se había ido a entrenar un equipo europeo la casa estaba ahora sola, en eso se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar a ver quien se encontraba.

Al entrar al gran jardín vio que la portería de Benji aun se encontraba ahí, se fue acercando hasta quedar enfrente de ella, el viento acaricio sus cabellos mientras recordaba cuantas veces entreno con Benji en aquel jardín y sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos.- Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, y que esos recuerdos regresaran.- en eso escucho un sonido conocido, por instinto volteo y vio como un balón se acercaba a gran velocidad, salto y lo remato contra la portería con un potente tiro, se oyeron unos aplausos mientras una voz conocida decía muy contenta.- Jamás pense que en estos 3 años mejorarías tanto y eso que ya no juegas.- Freddie!!!!!!!.- Dany se arrojó a sus brazos mientras este reía divertido.- Oye también pesas mucho me vas a quebrar.- Cuando regresaste??.- Justamente anoche, he sido llamado a un trabajo muy importante para mí.- En serio??.- Si, me han ofrecido entrenar a un grandioso equipo.- Dany lo miró expectativa.- ni más ni menos que al próximo seleccionado japonés juvenil.- Osea que...- Entrenare el equipo donde estarán todos tus amigos.- Grandioso, oh lo olvidaba.- dijo esta sonriendo misteriosamente.- sabías que el Sr. Price se casará muy pronto.- No, no lo sabía, condenado Benjamín que guardado lo tenía, pero quien te lo dijo... acaso Benji....- Dany sacudió la cabeza tristemente.- Tengo casi 2 años que no se de él....... por lo que veo tu si pero eso ahora no importa, se la noticia de primera mano ya que la novia no es más que mi mami.- y no pudo aguantar la risa ya que Freddie no podía quitar la cara de asombro.

****************************************************************************************

El entrenador Flemming veía como el mar estaba embravecido y se azotaba peligrosamente contra el rompeolas, pero ahí estaban seguros, claro, si los chicos se apresuraban en llegar, en eso escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y se apresuró en abrirla mientras decía.- Ya era hora, desde hace casi una hora que comenzó la tormenta que esperaba que llegaran, quiero que se rompan el alma entrenando pero no la cabeza.- fue entregándoles toallas a todos los chicos cuando vio que alguien faltaba.- Donde rayos esta Steve???.- todos los chicos se miraron entre si y solo uno dijo.- Yo lo vi aun contra las olas, pero por más que le hable parecía que no me hacía caso.- Ese muchacho me va a sacar canas verdes!!!!!!.- dijo el entrenador mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero jamás la pudo abrir ya que el aire había arreciado hacia esa dirección.- Diablos!!, Steve quiero que mejores no que arriesgues la vida.- pero hasta que obscureció pudieron salir ya que la tormenta había desaparecido, corrieron rápidamente a la playa, Flemming estaba muy preocupado, si le había sucedido algo a Steve jamás se lo perdonaría, hasta que por fin lo encontró, estaba tirado en la playa, se acercó y lo levantó en brazos, vio que sonreía mientras musitaba.- Lo logré, le gane......-"El tigre ha despertado".- penso el entrenador Flemming mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la casa.

****************************************************************************************

Que les pareció ( pues ¬¬....) Dany recibió muchas emociones que cambiarán mucho su vida, el Nweppy ha pasado al gran campeonato nacional pero aun no se sabe si volverán a enfrentarse contra Steve quien se ha ido a entrenar lejos de su equipo y lo peor de todo sin pedir permiso........ no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y ante todo gracias por todo y disculpen que no suba tan rápido, hasta la próxima


	21. Sentimientos expresados

Hola como están! ^^ , ( pues no flojeando como tu) ¬¬, bueno nos quedamos en que el torneo nacional daría inicio y será el encuentro de viejos y nuevos conocidos...continuamos.

Mientras el tren se deslizaba hacia Tokio, Patty miraba por la ventana pensando que ese sería el ultimo torneo que estaría cerca de Oliver ya que terminando el año escolar el se alejaría a Brasil, pero lo que más le entristecía era que no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos y por lo visto el solo la veía como una amiga más... en eso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Por que tan pensativa?.- Eh?.- era Kumi quien estaba con una seria mirada.- Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.- Dime.- A mi me gusta el superior Oliver.- Patty miraba asombrada la sinceridad de esa chica.- así que te digo de una vez que no te entrometas en mi camino, yo atenderé personalmente todo lo que el necesite, le demostrare todo lo que el me importa y veras que se fijará en mi...- y se dio la vuelta mientras Patty volvía a mirar hacia la ventana con una tristeza aun más grande.

Dany se dio cuenta de que Kumi se había sentado junto a Patty, pero mientras Kumi tenía un semblante triunfante Patty se veía muy desgraciada así que cuando se dirigía a sentarse con Patty y Kumi paso por un lado suyo sonriéndole le dijo bajamente.- Vuelves a decirle algo a Patty y no te la acabas...- Kumi palideció y siguió su camino sabia que lo que decía era cierto.- Patty...-Dany se dejó caer en el asiento a lado de su amiga.- no le hagas caso a esa niña, si se le ofrece a Oliver muy ella pero yo se que mi primo no le hará el mínimo caso...así que no te preocupes, eh? ^^.- Patty le sonrío dulcemente ya que sabía que ella siempre la protegería.

Por fin había llegado a Tokio, un autobús los esperaba para llevarlos al complejo, en cuanto llegaron ahí se encontraron con viejos conocidos y mientras los chicos parloteaban (jeje), Dany se acercó a una de las bardas de los campos...cuanto extrañaba sentir el pasto bajo sus pies.- Que puede tener de especial un campo, para que alguien como tu lo mire tanto.- Dany volteo y se encontró con un joven de cabello muy corto y una sonrisa muy presuntuosa.- Me recuerda al antiguo Steve.- penso.- Nada solo recordaba algo.- dijo esta y en eso el chico le hizo una extraña reverencia.- Antes que nada mucho gusto... mi nombre es...- Makoto Soda.- Dany vio a un par de dientones conocidos.- mejor conocido como el "Camisori Fighter".- Hola Kazuo, hola Mazao.- dijo Dany sonriente.- ustedes conocen a este chico?.- Desgraciadamente.- dijo Kazuo.- Aunque aun no nos hemos enfrentado.- dijo Mazao, ambos mirando fijamente al chico, quien seguía sonriendo.- Te recomendamos que no te acerques a este tipo Dany.- este los ignoro y tomo una mano de Dany.- Así que te llamas Dany, mucho gusto linda, pero dime que equipo tiene la suerte de tener una porrista tan encantadora como tu.- Nada menos que el Nweppy.- dijo Kazuo sonriendo y a Soda se le borro la sonrisa.- Es una desgracia, ya que tu equipo regresara muy pronto a casa.- le hizo otra reverencia y se alejo.- Por que dijo eso?.- Porque ahora ya se hicieron los sorteos y los grupos ya están listos y contra quien crees que se enfrentara el Nweepy.- dijo Mazao.- Este tipo es el capitán del Azuma, y se le conoce con ese apelativo por su juego muy brusco además que ha lesionado a muchos jugadores contra los que se ha enfrentado, aparte de que es un bravucón.- Todo un estuche de monerías el chico.- dijo Dany.- vaya han crecido un poco este año eh?.- Si, mas que ese bobo de Bruce.- dijeron los dos al unísono.- Quien es BOBO? .- los dos gemelos corrían desaforadamente mientras Bruce los perseguía por el lugar hecho una furia y Dany y los demás reían.

Antes de comenzar el partido Soda se acerca a Oliver.- De una vez te digo, yo personalmente te marcare y creo que nos divertiremos mucho juntos.- le guiño un ojo a Dany y se fue de regreso a su banca.- Que tipo tan arrogante.- dijo Bruce.- Me recuerda a Steve.- dijo Oliver.- pero creo que este se lleva las palmas.- Mientras Dany explicaba las acciones, advirtió a los chicos de la reputación de Soda y les deseó suerte.

Empieza el partido y Oliver dirige el ataque, pero Soda rápidamente lo alcanza y lo barre mandándolo a volar, Dany y las chicas esperan que marquen el foul pero este llamado nunca llega y con unos grandes pases llegan al área, finalmente Soda obtiene el balón quien dispara su "Tiro de Navaja" y anota.- Este tipo realmente es bueno en su juego, que desgracia que sea tan sucio.- dijo Dany.-

El juego continua, Soda le dice a Oliver.- Este juego es mío ya que tengo un punto a mi favor y lo único que tengo que hacer es marcarte.- Entonces eres un conformista.- dice Oliver y continua el ataque pero Soda lo vuelve a barrer ahora por detrás pegándole a la pierna, esta vez si marcan foul.- Vaya, ya era hora.- dice Eva, pero Dany estaba preocupándose por Oliver, ese tipo era de lo peor.

Ahora, Eddie, Paul y Johny entran en acción y mandan un centro a Oliver quien salta para anotar pero Soda salta también y evita que conecte, la pelota llega a Bruce pero la detienen cuando intenta anotar y el primer tiempo se acaba. Cuando los chicos se encaminaban a la banca Soda miraba fijamente a Oliver y Patty lo notó.- Patty?.- los pensamientos de esta fueron interrumpidos por Oliver quien se sentaba cerca de ella.- Podrías ayudarme a ponerme un poco de ungüento.- Patty se apresuro a ponerlo bajo su calceta y lo vendó con mucho esmero en eso se dio cuenta que Oliver se cimbró levemente.- Acaso te molesta la pierna Oliver?.- Este dijo calladamente.- No se lo digas a nadie, pero parece que me lastime un poco, no creo que sea algo serio, no te preocupes.- y le sonrío dulcemente mientras Patty se sonrojaba levemente mientras terminaba.

En el segundo tiempo Soda continuaba su marca sobre Oliver, este logra tirar aunque todos estén marcados pero rebota en el arco, luego se acerca al arco y hace que Soda choque con un compañero suyo y manda un centro a Paul quien remata de cabeza. Ahora que el partido esta empatado, Soda se ve desesperado y para tratar de anotar desmarca a Oliver, quiere anotar con su tiro de navaja pero Oliver mira la posición de Soda antes de anotar y le dice a Al que se tire del lado opuesto de donde tiro Soda por primera vez y lo detiene, se lo pasa a Oliver quien dispara y anota el 2 a 1. Soda no se lo puede creer y patea el pasto furiosamente. Cuando se dan las gracias por el juego Soda le dice a Oliver de forma que solo el escuchó.- Cuídate esa pierna, yo se cuando lastimo a alguien.- Lo haré, gracias.- Dany vio como Soda sonreía con sinceridad y le dijo a las chicas.- Tal vez no sea tan malo como aparenta.- y este le mando lo que parecía una reverencia con beso.- saben que?...¬¬ olvídenlo.- ^_ ^

Ya en los dormitorios Dany sorprende a Oliver sentado en la cama de Patty (jeje) mientras esta le vendaba la pierna.- Ya sabía yo que algo estaba mal.- dice esta.- ^^u D-Dany, no se los digas a los chicos, solo es algo leve, con esto y un analgésico que me de el doctor tendré, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- Oki, por mi no sabrá nadie, pero donde presentes algo más no respondo y tu Patty ya verás por taparle a este.- Estos dos sonrieron y Dany se dio cuenta que Oliver tal vez si sentía algo por Patty, aunque fuera un gran aprecio, como le gustaría ver la cara de Kumi al ver a estos dos de cómplices.- Oye mañana juega el Toho.- dijo esta a Oliver.- así que tienes que estar descansado para observar a Steve.- Crees que haya venido?.- pregunto Patty.- No lo dudo ni por un instante.- dijeron Oliver y Dany al unísono.

En otros dormitorios, específicamente en los del Toho.- Capitán!.- todos los chicos se arremolinan hacia Steve pero una voz interrumpe la alegría.- Disculpa, pero creo que tu ya no perteneces a este equipo.- dijo el entrenador en un tono que hizo que todos se estremecieran.- Entrenador!...- Steve en vez de mostrar preocupación como los demás no lo hizo, sino que lo miró desafiante y un silencio reinó por unos segundos.- Esta bien Hyuga si tu deseo permanecer puedes hacerlo.- todos empezaron a tranquilizarse.- pero... permanecerás en la banca todo el campeonato hasta que nos quedemos sin jugadores.- PERO QUE DICE...!- Steve estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero entre Richard y los demás lo contuvieron.- No me importa que hayas entrenado con Flemming, pero tu no debiste haberte ido sin avisar aunque tu niñera Rose te haya tapado, así que lo tomas o lo dejas.- dijo en un tono muy molesto y ante el asombro de todos Steve aceptó, luego el entrenador Kitzune se retiró dejando a todos con una gran desesperación y un tigre totalmente enfurecido.

A la mañana siguiente Dany corría por el parque pensando en Steve, ya que no había sabido nada de él ni de los demás chicos, en eso choca con alguien y cae al suelo diciendo algunas dulzuras en español.- Creo que jamás olvidaras tu lengua paterna.- dijo Ralph en un tono asustado.- Ralph!, estaba pensando en ustedes.- se levantaron y se sentaron en una banca.- por fin llegó ese tonto de Steve eh?, que bueno, ya que si no tendrá muchos problemas.- Mássssss?.- dijo este en un tono muy preocupado.- Dany si supieras...- Que sucede?.- El entrenador Kitzune, molesto por la ausencia de Steve, ha decidido no tomarlo en cuenta para el campeonato.- Dany estaba azorada.- y lo dejará en la banca, no importa lo que pase.- Oh rayos!.- dijo Dany muy molesta.- ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno que llegara así nomás y con el geniecito de ese entrenador... pero que dijo Steve?.- Nada, solo aceptarlo y aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, deberías haberlo visto cuando el entrenador salió del salón, parecía que destruiría el lugar.- Lo imagino, eso significa que tendré que esperar para verlo.- dijo Dany mientras Ralph observaba una tristeza en sus ojos.

Dany y los demás se dirigían a ver el juego del Toho y cuando tomaron asiento Oliver exclamó.- Deseo ver cuanto ha mejorado Steve este año...- Eso si juega.- dijo Dany y todos los chicos la miraron con asombro.- Por que dices eso Dany.- dijo Bruce.- si Steve no juega sería un suicidio para el Superior.- Bueno esperen y verán.- y mientras el equipo se preparaba para salir, vieron como Steve permanecía mirando el partido en los límites de la cancha jugando con un balon.- E -Entonces... es verdad.- dijo Bruce.- ese odioso no jugará, entonces debemos despedirnos del Toho.- Te equivocas Bruce.- dijo Oliver mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba Steve quien aun tenía el balón a sus pies, en eso Ralph lanza un disparo, al mismo tiempo Steve quien esta muy por detrás de Ralph dispara pero fuera de la cancha, ambos disparos llegan a su destino al mismo tiempo. El tiro de Ralph choca con las redes anotando gol, mientras que el tiro de Steve choca contra la pared (mucho más lejos que el arco) dejando un hueco en ella, esto demuestra la fuerza y velocidad del disparo.- yo se que Steve no se dará por vencido y menos ahora que su juego ha mejorado.- todos veían boquiabiertos aquel gran tiro.- Steve no te des por vencido.- pensaba Dany mientras veía a su querido amigo tan cerca y tan lejos.

Después de que el Toho terminara su partido los chicos se dirigieron a su siguiente partido contra el Nishioka. Cuando pasan por los escalones Dany escucha una profunda voz llamándola.- Dany.- esta voltea y se encuentra con los apasionados (yup) ojos de Steve.

.- Steve, hola, hasta cuando te dejaran en la banca?.- Tal vez hasta que nos eliminen y el entrenador este contento con nuestra derrota.- dijo este en ese tono que Dany conocía muy bien.- Yo se que superaras esto, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- dijo esta sonriéndole dulcemente mientras Steve no dejaba de mirarla.- Dany yo... quiero pedirte disculpas..- Por ?.- Debí de habértelo dicho para pedir tu opinión pero ya sabes que yo...- Tienes ese pésimo carácter ¬_¬?.- Este yo... p-pues este.- dijo este sonrojándose.- Oye.- dijo Dany acercándose a él diciendo calladamente.- respira profundo y borra eso o tus admiradoras creerán que en verdad te sonrojas.- ^^.- oye ya me voy, tenemos partido, así que deséanos suerte.- pero donde se alejaba Steve tomó su mano y la acercó a él.- Espera angelito, no me puedes dejar así..- y Dany le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de un leve beso en la mejilla.- Contento?, nos vemos.- y se alejó corriendo dejando a un muy estupefacto Steve, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que alguien había observado todo.

El partido iba a dar inició y Dany junto con Patty le pedían a Oliver que no se esforzara mucho ya que si no su dolor no disminuirá pero en eso Paul, Eddie y Johny le dicen a su capitán que descanse y que ellos se van a encargar de todo el partido termina 6 a 0. - Desde cuando saben que estoy lastimado?.- pregunta Oliver a las chicas quienes disimuladamente, no contestan nada aunque Dany lo miraba muy sonriente.

Cuando Dany llegó ya estaban sirviendo la comida.- Donde andabas Daniella, por poco y ya no te dejamos de comer.- dijo Bruce aparentando seriedad.- Claro ya que tu ya te habías ofrecido para comerse su porción...glotón.- dijo Eva haciendo un gesto de fingido disgusto.- Pero aun así me quieres...verdad cariño.- dijo este muy pícaramente.- No...solo te soporto.- todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Bruce ponía carita triste UU.

En eso el entrenador llegó y les dijo a los chicos.- Les informo que el partido de mañana ser contra el Hanawa.- Eso quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos a los gemelos Koriotto.- dijo Oliver.- Esas sabandijas...- Habrá que tener cuidado con ellos.- penso Dany mientras todos comenzaban a comer.- mucho cuidado.

Bueno ya se que hace mucho no he subido, pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo (si... floja) dragón metiche ¬¬, próximo capitulo enfrentamiento contra los Koriotto y tal vez de unos amigos... nos vemos.


	22. Lesiones

Hola, Brendaneko reportándose después de fiestas ( fiestas? Borracheras no?) shhhhhh, bueno en donde nos quedamos -, aunque lo mas probable es que no lea nadie ya que ya no dejan rew, UU en fin, ahora sigue el enfrentamiento contra los gemelos Koriotto quienes dicen que vienen con una gran sorpresa y pues seguimos adelante.-

Este juego era muy esperado ya que los gemelos Koriotto no se enfrentaban al Nweppy desde 1° de secundaria y ahora que era su ultimo año se sabría que tanto habían mejorado.

Los equipos estaban calentando en su respectivas bancas cuando los gemelos se acercaron a Bruce quien los miro desdeñosamente.- Holaaaaaa, pero si es nuestro viejo amigo Bruce.- dijo Kazuo dándole un afectuoso abrazo ( aja).- Si, como estas?.- dijo Mazao.- sabes queremos pedirte un gran favor.- Que quieren chapulines de pasto?.- contesto este molesto.- Por favor regálanos un autogol!.- y salieron corriendo como locos ante un enfurecido Bruce.- Malditas cucarachas! Ya verán les daré su insecticida!.- Vaya, ese par creo que jamás crecerá.- dijo Dany mientras Patty terminaba de arreglar la venda de Oliver quien le sonreía.- Muy bien equipo.- dijo Dany en voz alta.- hora de alinearse y demostrar quienes somos.- SSSSSSIIIIII!.-

Después de que los equipos se saludaran los gemelos le dijeron burlonamente a Oliver.- Sentimos decirte que ahora no vencerás.- dijo uno.- ya que ya no tienes a Tom para que combine contigo.- el otro también dijo sonriente.- Tu no podrás solo contra nosotros dos.- Oliver les dijo fijamente.- A pesar de todo el Nweppy es un gran equipo, ya verán que podremos contra ustedes.- y se dio la vuelta borrando la insulsa sonrisa de estos.

El partido comienza y Oliver apoyado con los demás chicos rápidamente anotan un gol, pero para el gusto de Dany los gemelos se han dejado anotar para ver las habilidades nuevas de Oliver, pero para su desgracia este no hace nada nuevo, solo que con más rapidez, como respuesta los Koriotto intentan hacer su tiro en triángulo, apoyándose con los postes pero Bruce se da cuenta a tiempo y patea la portería cayéndose aquellos en sus lindos traseros (jejeje que malvada soy). Luego, sin perder tiempo los chicos rápidamente se hacen del balón, anotando el 2-0 ante la molestia de los Koriotto. Pero Dany observa que estos traman algo ya que se secretean entre si como diciendo que ya es hora de demostrar sus nuevas habilidades.

Hanawa se lanza al ataque, pasan al jugador Ono y los Koriotto corren, Bruce se prepara para patear el poste pues cree que van a usar su Triangle shot, pero uno de los Koriotto se lanza al suelo, el otro salta encima de ellos (chocan planta con planta) y se impulsa como una catapulta, cabecea y gol. Los gemelos dicen que esta es la técnica área para la cual se han tenido que fortalecer las piernas, pues exige mucho de estás, está técnica fue especialmente hecha para vencer a Oliver su nombre es "Sky Lab Hurricane" (Huracán en el cielo).

Mientras Hanawa festeja ante un muy asombrado Nweppy, Mazao se acerca a Bruce y le dice.- Sigue pateando postes Harper, ya que esta técnica jamás podrás tumbarla, jajaja.- Como odio a eso payasos, insectos...- Bruce estaba furioso y los chicos no sabían como calmarlo hasta que Oliver se acerco a él y le dijo.- No seas tonto Bruce, no les des el gusto de molestarte, ya verás que saldremos adelante.- Bruce asintió avergonzado, Oliver era el único en hacerlo entrar en razón fácilmente.

Los gemelos continúan intentando ese salto en varias ocasiones pero no vuelven a anotar. En uno de esos saltos, Oliver bloquea un disparo en el aire de uno de los Koriotto y en la caída el gemelo se proyecta de cabeza al suelo ante el horror de todo mundo, Dany observa aterrada como Oliver lo coge y lo cubre con su cuerpo lesionándose el hombro, en consecuencia debe de salir. Dany y las demás chicas vuelan en dirección de Oliver quien dice sonriendo que no paso nada, que la caída solo lo atonto a lo que Dany le dice entre lágrimas y enojo.- Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Atton, anda vamos a que te vea el médico.-

Mazao, quien era el gemelo en cuestión de la caída, se abraza a su hermano, pero este en cambio de Oliver no tiene ni un rasguño.- Hermanito, que paso?.- Nada dientón, solo que por poco te rompes la maceta, sino es que Oliver te ayuda...no se que..- dijo este mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- pero ahora hay que terminar el partido, pero nos han dado 5 minutos para que te recuperes.-

En la sala de enfermería Oliver se resiste en permanecer ahí.- Pero Oliver, estas loco...no puedes regresar, tu hombro esta lesionado...- decía Dany acaloradamente mientras veía como Oliver se ponía su camiseta sobre los vendajes recién puestos y le sonreía con esa sonrisa que derretía a todas sus admiradoras, incluida Patty y Kumi quienes solo lo veían con ojos húmedos.- Ahh no, a mi no me convencerás con esa sonrisa de niño tierno, me escucharas Atton tu te vas a quedar aquí...- Oliver la abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, que la hizo sonrojarse al igual que a las demás.- Por eso te quiero tanto Daniella, te preocupas por mi como la hermana que siempre quise, pero es mi deber terminar ese partido, solo faltan unos minutos, así que ya pronto todo acabara.- y se dio la vuelta dejándola pasmada, molesta y muy feliz.

Mientras Oliver esta fuera de la cancha por su lesión los gemelos aprovechan y así anotan el 2 a 2, pero con la vuelta de Oliver vencen por 3 a se saludan y agradecen por el partido, los gemelos preguntan a Oliver cual es esa gran técnica que no ha demostrado.- Si lo quieren saber quédense a verlo.- Dijo Oliver guiñando un ojo.- pero les aseguro que no es tan espectacular como esa que ustedes mostraron.- los gemelos se avergüenzan ante la modestia de Oliver y le agradecen el haber impedido la caída.- Ustedes harían lo mismo por mi, no?.- LO DUDO MUCHO!:- dijo Bruce mirando acusadoramente a los Koriotto.- ellos solo se cuidan entre ellos mismos, no se tu Oli pero debiste de haber dejado que se rompiera la cabezota.- ^^u.-

Ya cuando estaban todos en la banca y el entrenador los felicitaba, Dany no podía dejar de pensar que nunca se había sentido tan aterrada desde que su hermano Daniel había muerto atropellado y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ya en los dormitorios, Dany no podía conciliar el sueño, que hubiera pasado si Oliver no hubiera caído bien, que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera protegido a Mazao, que... en eso se encendió la luz y Patty estaba frente a ella con un humeante vaso.

.- Té.- dijo poniéndoselo en las manos.- creo que lo necesitas.- Dany miro el vaso por un instante y lo bebió lentamente.- Gracias Patty, lo necesitaba, aunque veo que tu también traes uno.- Si, yo tampoco podía dormir y como veía como dabas vueltas en la cama también te traje uno a ti, creo que nosotras nos conmocionamos mas que los chicos y el mismo Oliver.- Si, mañana ira con el médico verdad?.- Patty asintió.- Por favor ve con el.- Patty la miro azorada.- si va solo o con alguno de los chicos se que es capaz de mentir y decir que no trae nada, pero cuando lo vendaste se que te dice donde le duele, por favor ve, a ti no te puede mentir, por que yo tendría que golpearlo para que me diga.- Patty se sonrojaba mientras trataba de no reír ante la expresión de Dany.- Claro que si, iré con el.-

A la mañana siguiente Oliver acompañado de Patty (-) asisten al consultorio de medicina deportiva de nivel secundaria, el médico le explica que el golpe no es muy grave, pero que necesita guardar reposo y no jugar todos los partidos que restan.

.- Pero mi equipo confía en mi.- dijo Oliver muy apesadumbrado.- Es para ti mejor ganar el campeonato que lesionarte para siempre?.- dijo el medico mirándolo fijamente.- Me recuerdas a cierto amigo tuyo... Benji Price, el igual quería jugar lastimado aunque el tiene un orgullo de los mil diablos...en fin, te daré estos analgésicos y seguirás vendándote como te dije e iré a revisarte en los demás partidos, pero si no das de tu parte esas lesiones no mejoraran.- Oliver se inclino con gratitud al igual que Patty pero el doctor se acerco a Patty y le dijo bajamente.- Encárgate de el, eh?.- Patty se sonrojo y sonrío discretamente.

Luego mientras recorrían el camino de regreso al complejo, Patty iba caminando detrás de Oliver, hacia demasiado tiempo que habían estado solos, bueno solo ellos dos ya que el paseo por donde iban estaba inundado de parejas y niños que jugaban al sol, en eso una jovencita se acerco corriendo cerca de ellos y tomo la mano de un joven que caminaba cerca de Oliver y Patty se imagino a si misma haciendo lo mismo a Oliver pero... si Oliver rechazaba su gesto?... si el la rechazaba?... en eso una cálida mano tomo la suya, Patty alzo la mirada y se encontró con la irresistible mirada de Oliver.

.- Que te sucede Patty, te sientes bien?.- Patty no podía articular palabra pero se dejo guiar como si fuera un sueño y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los campos de juego donde vieron que Furano estaba jugando y se encontraron con Arthur quien llevaba su inseparable libreta de notas y les comento como iba el partido y las estadísticas que llevaba hasta que reparo en que los dos llevaban las manos entrelazadas y pinto una picara sonrisa a lo que estos se soltaron dando un salto sonrojándose a todo vapor (jejeje) y se sentaron junto a Arthur mientras Oliver seguía preguntando sobre el partido y varios chicos del equipo hicieron aparición notando que Oliver había ido a revisión acompañado de Patty cosa que se lo hicieron notar a Oliver entre sonrisas picaras y palabras de aliento ante el enojo de Kumi.

.- Eso no es justo Patty, debiste de haberme avisado para acompañarlos...- Pero aun no terminabas de acomodar lo que te tocaba Kumi.- dijo Eva viendo la molestia en la chica.- de hecho acabas de terminar.- Así que no tienes por que decir que no tenias ocupaciones.- dijo Andrea llegando repentinamente mientras Kumi no sabia ya donde meter la cabeza.

.- Vaya, hay reunión o que?.- dijo Dany sonriente, traía puesto un short de mezclilla y una camiseta negra.- O_O.- Mientras todos los chicos la miraban azorados, Andrea dijo sonriendo pícaramente.- Algo así, aunque a algunos se les esta saliendo la baba y eso que te ven todos lo días.- -¬¬- todos los chicos miraron con culpabilidad a Andrea, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que Andrea no se veía tan mal con esos jeans.- solo le comentábamos a Kumi el porque no pudo acompañar a Oli a ver al medico.- Será por que yo le pedí a Patty que fuera con el, ya que ella si nos dirá que es lo que tiene Oliver.- Oliver se sonrojo.- y porque todas teníamos otras ocupaciones o me equivoco.- Kumi ya no contesto nada y penso muy seriamente en cambiar su actitud.

El siguiente partido no fue gran cosa, ya que Oliver tampoco hizo esfuerzos y llevaban una gran delantera,Dany, junto con Kumi, Andrea y Eva observaban jubilosas el partido y no notaron que un par de chicos se acercaban a Eva y la saludaban animosamente.

.- Hola prima!.- dijo el alto y corpulento, era un chico muy alto para su edad.- Hola primo Victor!.- dijo Eva sonriéndole de igual forma al otro chico que venia con el.- Como estas Ringo?.- este le sonrío levantándose el mechón de cabellos que le tapaba sus ojos.- No me digas que vienes con algún equipo, no recuerdo en que colegio estas?

.- Vengo con el Nweppy.- Eva adivino la expresión de su primo, sabía que su primo había llegado hasta las rondas semifinales debido a que deseaba enfrentarse al gran campeón.- Vaya, vaya un gran equipo...- en eso Ringo codeo a Víctor señalando a las chicas que vitoreaban al equipo.

.- Oye, Eva, podrías presentarnos a tus preciosas amiguitas?.- luego señalo a Ringo quien veía muy fijamente a Dany (bueno no se veían sus ojos).- Ringo cree haber reconocido a alguien.- Eva supuso a quien se refería, pero sencillamente les dijo.- Creo que por el momento están ocupadas, ya que solo pueden ver al capitán Oliver Atton.- observo como Víctor endurecía sus hombros y mascullaba el nombre de Oliver.- Bueno, ya que seguirás aquí después nos las presentas.- y se dio la vuelta casi arrastrando a Ringo quien aun deseaba acercarse a Dany.- pero dile a Oliver que después de este partido se enfrentara al Hirado de Víctor Hiroshi...nos vemos Eva.- y se alejaron pero Eva escucho decir a Ringo.- Te lo aseguro Capitán... ella es Angel Daniella la campeona de canto...-

Después del partido, Eva le comento a Dany sobre su encuentro con su primo y le alerto de que no seria un fácil contrincante y menos con las lesiones que Oliver estaba presentando.- Bueno, Oliver no se fatigo en este partido, solo espero que esas lesiones no empeoren.- Oye Dany.- dijo Eva cambiando de tema con una pícara sonrisa.- el amigo de mi primo no dejaba de mirarte.- Dany se sonrojo.- se ve que no le interesa que seas mayor que el, se que esta en 2° de secundaria, aunque creo que te conoce de los concursos de canto.- Dany hizo una mueca divertida.- a la próxima preséntamelo para que no crea que soy inalcanzable.- y las dos rieron.

Bueno, los chicos superaron a los gemelos Koriotto, y ahora se enfrentaran a un equipo revelación "Hirado o Halcones", Oliver empeorara de su lesión.. ahora Neko no habló de Steve ni de su amado Benji ( decideteeeee) dragón!, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo y por favor, rewiews chicos


	23. Rivales y amores perdidos

Hola..... aquí estamos de new ( si que siiiiii) nos quedamos en que Oliver se ha lesionado pero aun así quiere seguir jugando, Dany y por supuesto que Patty están muy preocupadas, Eva se ha encontrado con su primo Víctor ( quien por cierto le echo un ojito a las nenas -) y sabe que esta resuelto en vencer a Oliver, Steve sigue sin aparecer en los partidos..... continuamos.

Dany caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con Patty cuando una suave tonada llego a sus oídos, no solo era una tonada, también unos versos la acompañaban.- yo solo quisiera.. que a aquí estuvieras... y ese ultimo beso.....- Se volviera a repetir!!??...- dijo Dany siguiendo la tonada mientras entraba y le sonreía a Patty quien se puso de mil colores.- Danyyyyyyy!!!!!, pero tu escuchabas??.... que pena.- Oh vamos Patty, no sabia que pudieras escribir algo tan lindo , es una canción o hablabas en voz alta??.- Bueno... yo ....- No te preocupes en explicármelo, solo te pido algo??.- Si??.- Cuando lo termines puedo verlo?? Me encanto como suena.- y empezó a tararear la tonada ante una sonrojada y feliz Patty.

El partido contra el Hirado esta a punto de comenzar, Eva esta muy nerviosa y Dany le pregunta que es lo que sucede.- Es que Víctor ha esperado enfrentarse a Oliver desde que entro en la secundaria... y temo por Oliver, Víctor usa demasiado su fuerza.- No te preocupes espero que todo salga bien.- dijo Dany tranquilizándola, pero aún ella estaba temerosa.

Antes de empezar el partido, Víctor estrecha la mano de Oliver, el aprieta fuerte y descubre que el hombro izquierdo de Oliver esta herido por el incidente del partido pasado contra Soda y Dany se da cuenta de que Víctor esta midiendo la incapacidad de Oli.

Empieza el partido, Víctor le dice a Sano que corra rumbo al arco, Víctor pasa pero Johny intercepta en eso aparece un pie gigante que roba la bola y golpea fuertemente a Johny, ahora Víctor manda un pase largo al área, aparece Sano sólo cabecea y gol. Nweppy saca, Paul se manda al ataque pero Víctor aparece y le quita la bola golpeándolo en el pie, pero Oliver recupera, Ringo va tras su marca y lo derriba y ahora se lanzan al contragolpe, Víctor tiene la bola la cual entra con fuerza entre la defensa y pasa a Ringo pero Bruce usa su "Gammen Block" y detiene el pase pero Ringo recupera, driblea tres defensas pasa a Víctor quien patea con mucha fuerza, la bola choca en Al y entra al arco con todo y arquero.- Víctor..- dijo Dany a Eva.- tiene una fuerza descomunal.- Lo se.- dijo Eva en un tono raro.- él siempre se peleaba con los de secundaria cuando estabamos juntos en la primaria.- sonrío.- y siempre ganaba, una vez me defendió... vieras como corrían cuando lo veían llegar.- Y Ringo es un excelente jugador también pero me pregunto... acaso mas allá de la fuerza no demostrarán mas técnica.- D-Dany.- dijo Eva.- te diste cuenta que ellos solo demuestran...- Dany se había dado cuenta del secreto del equipo.

Víctor anota otro con un fuerte tiro que introduce el balón al arco con Al de por medio. Nweppy tiene a sus delanteros lesionados por lo que Oliver no puede pasar, avanza intentando combinar con Oda pero el pase es interceptado por Víctor, Oliver roba y corre, se para a disparar pero Víctor llega a tiempo para conectar un golpe cuerpo a cuerpo (golpea el hombro izquierdo de Oliver) que derrumba a Oli y hace que todas las chicas tiemblen ante la perspectiva de un más maltrecho Oliver, ahora pasa a Ringo quien vuelve a anotar. El primer tiempo concluye pero Oliver no se puede levantar.

Medio inconsciente Oliver ve a Benji, Tom y a Roberto, el primero le dice que no se rinda, que siga luchando, Tom le dice que se combine con el resto de su equipo y finalmente Roberto le dice que use su "Drive Shoot", que ya lo ha dominado. Oliver recupera las esperanzas y al despertar ve a Dany quien junto con Patty y las demás chicas se abalanzan sobre él.- Estas bien Oli.??- dice Dany viendo preocupada a Oliver quien se ve no tan cansado como debería estarlo.- Si.- pero que les pasa??, pareciera como si alguien se estuviera muriendo y les aseguro que ese no soy yo.- dijo sonriendo mientras Dany le metía un zape en la cabeza ¬¬u ( golpe).- Por lo que veo ya estas mejor.- dijo el doctor sonriendo divertido.- puesto que tu hermana ya te golpea, anda regresa a jugar pero a la próxima no te dejare hacerlo.- y Oliver seguido de las demás chicas se encaminaron hacia la banca pero el doctor detuvo a Dany.- En cuanto veas que se esfuerza de más no dudes en sacarlo.- Dany asintió pero estaba segura que Oliver jamás lo permitiría.

En el entretiempo Víctor recuerda como llego hasta estas instancias, cuando Ringo le menciono al invencible Oliver Atton y el decidió entrenar para vencerlo utilizando su gran fuerza. El y su equipo habían logrado ganar las regionales y estaban ahora frente al gran bicampeón y no se les escaparían de las manos. En eso vio que Oliver venia de la enfermería acompañado de esas lindas chicas y distinguió a la que le interesaba a Ringo y vio como este no le separaba la vista de encima, en verdad era linda.- Anda enano, tu princesa no se moverá de ahí y cuando les ganemos le demostraras quien eres.- este solo sonrío.

El segundo tiempo empieza, Paul pasa a Oliver quien corre y usa su "Drive Shoot" para anotar el primer gol, fácilmente anota ante la algarabía de todo el mundo.- Dios mío, que clase de tiro es ese.- dijo Kumi boquiabierta y no era la única casi medio mundo miraba azorado aquel tiro incluido el Hirado.- Es el logro de Oliver.- dijo Dany sencillamente. De la misma forma anota 2 goles más empatando el marcador para el gol del empate Oliver dispara 3 veces el drive shoot, la primera es bloqueada por Víctor, la segunda por Ringo y la tercera introduce a Víctor con todo y bola al arco, con estos disparos Víctor y Ringo quedan sumamente lastimados por meter el cuerpo. El gol decisivo lo marcan entre Johny y Eddie en una gran combinación que burla a Víctor quien aun no puede creer que en tan poco tiempo lo hayan superado.

.- Dany.- Eva se acerca a Dany quien festejaba con el resto del equipo.- tu te diste cuenta que..- Que el Hirado atacaba al contragolpe??... Si, ya que aprovechaban los tiros del contrario pero Víctor se confío de su fuerza pero no de su técnica.- pero luego le dijo a Eva quien sonrío.- pero eso no significa que ambos sean grandes jugadores.- Después de que los equipos agradecieran por el partido Víctor y Ringo se acercaron a ellos.- Eva, estas en un gran equipo.- dijo Víctor a su prima.- Y tu que quieres con mi......- todos miraron a Bruce.- con mi manager tu......tu...- Primo de Eva.- dijo Dany magnánimamente.- y no debe de haber problemas con la familia.- Ahhhhh!!!.- dijo Bruce con el rostro azul.- no hay problema.- y se desvaneció en el aire. Mientras Víctor hablaba con Eva, Oliver y los demás, Ringo se acercó a Dany y le estrecho la mano.- Estoy muy complacido en conocerla Srita Daniella.- esta se sorprendió al ver la admiración de ese chico.- G-Gracias, eres muy amable.- Estoy seguro que usted también ganará el concurso este año.- y haciéndole una reverencia se alejo con Víctor quien no paraba de darle fuertes apretones en los hombros.

Dany y Patty estaban viendo un partido de Furano contra Minami, en el que obtendría su pase a las semifinales también Kumi las acompañaba, esta al parecer ya había cambiado un poco su forma de ser pero aun estaba tras de Oliver, en eso una conocida voz las saludo.- Hola señoritas, listas para las semifinales?!.- Dany alzo la vista y se encontró con Mary Tanada quien ahora lucia más alta y llamaba más la atención aunque frente a Patty no lucia tanto (jejeje).- Mary!!!.- dijo Patty y se levanto a saludarla y esta le correspondió alegremente.- Pero si estas lindisima Patty y tu Dany ni se diga y a esta pequeña no la conozco.- Kumi se levanto y le hizo una reverencia.- Kumi mucho gusto Srita Mary.- Vaya jamás pense ver tanta belleza reunida.- Andy hizo aparición, estaba muy alto y para ser alguien que había sufrido varias pesadas operaciones se veía magnifico y muy apuesto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Dany ya que Kumi lo miraba boquiabierta.- Sabias que Steve aun sigue castigado en la banca Dany??.- dijo este.- Si, su entrenador no sabe que diablos esta haciendo.- repuso esta.- pero Steve tiene la culpa y no se sabe como acabara todo hasta que termine.- Mary vio que Dany se tensaba mucho al hablar de Steve.

En eso el partido acabo y Furano ganó, pero aun no se sabia contra quien se enfrentaría en las semifinales, eso se sabría hasta en la noche, en eso Armand alzo la mano saludándolos y le mandó un beso a Patty quien se sonrojo muchisímo, Kumi medio se molesto ( envidiosa) y Dany recordó que Armand siempre le había demostrado un gran aprecio a Patty, pero que de ahí no había pasado, en eso vio que una chica de cabello castaño y esponjoso miraba todo con cara de infinita tristeza y de pronto la reconoció....... era Mafer (originalmente Yoshiko). Rápidamente Dany se levantó y tomo de la mano a Patty.- Bueno chicos en un momento regresamos, aun tenemos de que hablar, cuídenme a Kumi no tardamos.- y se llevo a Patty escaleras abajo, había algo que arreglar inmediatamente.

Izza no sabia como consolar a Mafer, pero tenia razón, el ver que el chico que te gusta le mandaba un beso a otra era algo para querer morirte.- Y-Yo estaba segura que no había ninguna chica.- dijo esta con la voz quebrada.- me lo dijo justamente ayer, que su medalla me la daría a mi.- unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron.- que tonta he sido.- Pero Mafer, dijiste que le dirías lo que sientes por él, recuerda que si no pasamos a la final te iras a los E.U y hay la posibilidad de que no lo hagamos y aun así después del campeonato te llevaran...- NO!!!, veras que pasaremos a la final y mi madre me dejara quedarme con mi abuela ya que ganaremos una beca y así yo...- Mafer amaba a Armand desde hace tiempo pero jamás se había visto con el empuje de decírselo ( les recuerda a alguien??) y tal ves estos fueran los últimos días que estaría en Japón ya que su padre vivía en E.U y quería que se fueran allá ella y su madre, pero si ganaban el campeonato obtendrían todos una beca para un importante colegio de la región y no habría otro modo que la dejaran ahí pero ahora se sentía romper al ver que Armand parecía amar a otra chica.- Mafer??.- las dos chicas voltearon y se encontraron con Dany quien traía a Patty de la mano y Mafer al reconocerla puso una cara mucho más triste.- D-Dany!!! Que haces aquí??.- Vine a ver el partido y aquí estoy para saludarte y presentarte a mi compañera Patty.- Izza se puso muy tensa y sorprendida, como era posible que Dany, quien conocía a Mafer de los concursos de canto y sabia de sus sentimientos por Armand la ponía frente a su rival pero Dany prosiguió.- Sabes ??, Armand le mando un beso a esta Patty por que siempre la ha querido como una hermana.- vio como le cambiaba la expresión a esta.- ya que la conoce desde que estabamos en la primaria y sabe que se muere por Oliver Atton.- Patty se sonrojo y estuvo apunto de ahorcar a Dany pero vio la expresión de alegría de Mafer y comprendió.- En serio?? Digo , Oliver es muy guapo y---.- Pero Dany se despidió y les deseo suerte diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer y que hablarían más tarde que dieran los partidos semifinales y tan rápido como llego se alejo.- Ya ves.- dijo Izza.- Armand cumplirá su promesa.- Mafer asintió muy contenta.

.- Oye Dany, Mafer esta enamorada de Armand- Si, y si no se decide se ira sin decírselo.- Se ira??.- Dany le explicó lo que sucedía y Patty penso que Mafer y ella se parecían mucho ya que ella se iría pronto y Oliver también.

Ya en los dormitorios Dany, Patty y las demás veían la repartición de los partidos, ellos se enfrentarían a Furano y Toho al Franco canadiense.- Vaya.- penso Dany.- si jugara Steve se vería frente a frente de su antiguo equipo.- Si.- dijo Patty.- pero si le ganamos a Furano, Mafer...- Dany solo asintió y se encaminó de regreso a su habitación.

Faltaba una hora para que el partido semifinal diera inicio, y Mafer bordaba algo apresurada, en eso entro Izza.- Pero Mafer que e eso??.- Mafer no quito la vista de su bordado pero contestó.- Es una vincha ( o banda para la cabeza) para Armand, para la buena suerte, mira le borde su numero y sus siglas.- Wow, es un lindo detalle que Armand apreciará.- Armand??. Pero si le hice una a todos.- OO.- Izza la miró incrédula pero no le dijo nada ya que el equipo entro para las recomendaciones finales antes del partido, después de eso Izza llamó a Armand y le dejo su vincha a Mafer y fue a entregar las demás.- Ten Armand, para la buena suerte.- dijo Mafer sonriendo tímidamente y este la tomo muy emocionado y esta pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos de este brillar como nunca.- Mafer, están geniales..... muchas gracias.- y luego se la puso en la cabeza.- muy bien chicos hay que lucir este lindo regalo y dedicarles este partido a nuestras manager.. Siiiiii!!!!!!.- y luciendo sus bandas se dirigieron al campo.

Faltaba poco para que el partido diera comienzo, Dany observaba como Patty vendaba la pierna de Oli, sabia que él no estaba bien, podría el superar a Furano aun lastimado??.

El partido da comienzo no sin antes de que Oliver y Armand se saluden efusivamente dando a entender que es un juego entre caballeros y así no habría peligro de que Oli saliera mas lastimado.

Furano se pone adelante gracias al "Eagle Shot" de Armand, ya que este había practicado este disparo para poder anotar de lejos y así no dejar la defensa. Ahora Furano se defiende con todo, Dany nota que hay un duelo personal entre Oliver y Armand (que dura bastante) ya que gran parte del equipo se queda detrás de ellos mirando como se enfrentan con el balón contra Oliver, pues el ganador obtendría la superioridad psicológica sobre el otro capitán por eso los capitanes piden a sus compañeros que se queden atrás, al final Oliver se lanza por un lado como si quisiera marcarlo, Armand se la cree y va por el otro lado como Oliver lo había pensado, aquí Oliver estira el pie y le arrebata el balón a Armand venciendo el duelo y sin darse cuenta el medio tiempo ha llegado.

Dany se acerca a Oliver y aprecia como Mafer se acerca también a Armand y lo atiende con esmero.- Oliver como te sientes??.- pregunta esta a Oli quien solo sonríe ampliamente.- Hace mucho que no me entusiasmaba tanto con un partido, Armand es increíble es difícil saber como acabara este partido.- pero Dany si suponía como acabaría todo pero le preocupaba ver como Oliver se veía cada vez más fatigado.

Aunque Furano se defiende con todo, de hecho ante la sorpresa de todos, todo el equipo se une a Armand para detener un cañonazo de Oliver, pero aun así el tiro se lleva a Armand con todo y pelota dentro del arco. Nweppy logra anotar dos veces, pero Furano descuenta guiado por el sentimiento de que si no ganan será su último partido juntos, el empate se da cuando solo quedan segundos con un fuerte cabezazo que sobrepasa a Al. Pero Nweppy saca y Oliver se dispone a ejecutar su "Drive Shoot" desde la media cancha!!!! Armand desesperado (pues había marcado a Oliver por todo el partido para que no hiciera este disparo) corre en su encuentro pero nunca llega, Oliver patea, Armand salta y la bola lo roza, su vincha sale volando ante los ojos llorosos de Mafer, el tiro choca en el travesaño, cuando Furano volvía a respirar la bola choca en el suelo y por el efecto vuelve al arco, el portero ya no llega y Nweppy anota el gol del triunfo, el partido culmina 3-2.

Dany ve como Furano suspira tristemente ya que han perdido aunque Armand aun no sabe lo que perderá, pero sus pensamientos se despegan de Furano ya que Oliver se desploma en la banca y su estado se ve grave.

Mafer no dejaba de lamentarse ante el hecho de que habían perdido ante el Nweppy, el destino no podía haber sido más cruel o eso era lo que ella pensaba.- Mafer!!!!.- Mamá!!.- dijo esta al ver a su madre junto a ella como si nada le importase el que ella estuviese llorando.- Ahora que tu equipo perdió debemos irnos de inmediato hacia los E.U.- P-Pero..- Acordamos que me iría sin ti si tu equipo llegaba a las finales pero ya vez...- dijo esta en tono desdeñoso.- así que vamonos de inmediato al aeropuerto.- y prácticamente se la llevo casi arrastrando no sin antes abrazar rápidamente a Izza, quien se quedo impávida ante la actitud de la señora pero luego se fue corriendo a avisar al equipo de lo que había pasado y sobre todo decirle a Armand.

Armand ve con sorpresa como Oliver se desmaya totalmente agotado, si jugo así lesionado como hubiera sido en total forma... en eso Izza llegó corriendo como loca y le dice algo muy preocupada a Oda y de pronto todos se vuelcan sobre él.- Capitán!!!!, Mafer se ha ido..... su mama se la llevo.... se la llevo antes de lo acordado... y ella no pudo decirte...- Armand creía que se volvería loco, ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo pero pudo alzar la voz y todos callaron.- A ver .... despacio....solo hable uno....que le paso a Mafer.- Recuerdas que se iba a ir a E.U.- dijo Izza.- pues terminando el partido vino por ella, dijo que ya no había razón de permanecer aquí y se la llevo al aeropuerto.- Pero lo peor de todo capitán.- dijo Oda.- es que ella no alcanzo a decir lo que sentía por ti.- mientras Armand se quedaba helado todos los demás asentían.- Cierto ella siempre le demostró que lo amaba... y tu capitán nunca te diste cuenta...eres un despistado... solo pensabas en el fútbol ( les juro que recuerdo que eso le dijeron jejeje).- como contestación Armand sale disparado hacia el aeropuerto mientras le llegaban a la mente tantas veces que ella estuvo junto a el y en las que jamas se percato que el también sentía algo por ella, mientras apretaba su vincha se pregunto ...seria tarde para decírselo??

Mientras Armand corría una joven dama se ofreció a llevarlo, ya que reconoció su uniforme y le dijo que su novio había estado en ese equipo y en un parpadeo llego al aeropuerto penso que ya no la alcanzaría, pero allí estaba ella sentada mirando al vacío.

Como podía su madre ser tan cruel, ella estaba más interesada en estar en E.U que como se sentía ella.- Armand.- musito su nombre, pero sabia que no tenia caso ya que el estaba muy lejos y lo peor ni sabia que ella estaba ahí.- Mafer..- esta se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que anhelo tantas veces que musitara su nombre así pero se sobresalto mas al verlo hincado frente a ella.- Armand!!!!!!.- sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero ahora no eran de tristeza... sino de felicidad integra.- Mafer he venido por...por que yo he comprendido... que te amo y no se que será de mi sin ti .- y la beso muy suavemente y despacio ya que quería guardar ese momento por todo el tiempo que se pudiera y la continuo abrazando hasta que supo que la mama de Mafer estaba cerca de ellos observándolos.- Querido Armand, debo irme.- dijo esta.- haré todo lo posible por volver algún día, te escribiré a diario y te llamare cuando llegue allá, cuídate mucho... te amo.- y sonriendo se alejo de el mirando hacia el frente para que el no mirara sus lagrimas pero tampoco vio las que el derramaba.

En la otra semifinal Toho sin Hyuga se enfrenta al FC, donde juegan antiguos amigos y compañeros de Steve y los demás, Meiwa se jacta de que van a ganar pues conocen muy bien a los pilares de Toho (Richard y Ralph) y anotan de una manera muy rara (muchos jugadores se barren en la línea del arco y empujan la bola adentro venciendo a otros cuantos de Toho que también se barren), con esto Steve se molesta y sale hasta la línea de la cancha como para entrar pero el entrenador le dice.- Adonde crees que vas?.- y Steve furioso tiene que sentarse. Cuando el partido parecía ir a suplementario el arquero Richard aparece en el área del FC coje el balón dispara y gol, Toho vence 2 a 1.


	24. Esperando un milagro

Hola!!!!, la vez pasada no puse comentario...así que disculpen ( floja) , nos quedamos en que Armand se despidió de Mafer, perdiendo así a su primer amor, el Nweppy paso a las finales no sin que Oliver diera todo de si y cayera inconsciente, después nos enteramos que el Toho logra vencer a sus antiguos compañeros del Meiwa pero Steve aun sigue sin participar... continuamos.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, no parecía que ruidosos jovencitos acudieran ahí, eso era lo que Maggie pensaba mientras Patty y las demás chicas le hacían compañía esperando escuchar el dictamen del médico, todas excepto Dany que se paseaba como león enjaulado alrededor de la sala de espera de la clínica. .- Pequeña, harás un agujero ahí.- dijo una suave voz, era el doctor pero su rostro se veía preocupado.- Como esta??.- dijeron todas a coro.- Bueno pues, sus lesiones del hombro y pie están muy acentuadas, esta totalmente agotado aparte de que tiene mucha fiebre, si no baja para mañana no puedo asegurarles que pueda jugar mañana aparte de que no sabemos como mejoren sus lesiones y que remanencias tenga......- todas estaban expectantes.- solo hay que esperar.- en eso todos los chicos del equipo fueron llenando la sala, Bruce se acerco a ellas y le dijeron todo lo que pasaba, luego Patty busco a Dany por todas partes pero esta había desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios del Toho, todo el equipo se encuentra frente al entrenador Kitazume.- Por favor entrenador, Steve ya aprendió la lección.- decía Richard.- se lo pedimos todos, déjelo jugar por favor.- Pero el entrenador no cedía, en eso entro el entrenador Flemming quien tan solo se dejo caer de rodillas.- Si hay alguien a quien tiene que pedir perdón... soy yo, por favor perdóneme por llevarme a Steve a entrenar, pero déjelo jugar el ha mejorado mucho....... por favor, déjelo jugar.- Si yo hiciera eso, significaría que dejaría que cualquiera de mis jugadores podría alzarse sobre mi y hacer lo que quiera..... yo no tendría autoridad alguna.- en eso todo mundo quedo en silencio, Steve entraba en la habitación.- Les doy las gracias a todos por abogar por mi, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo mismo......... por favor entrenador...déjeme jugar...- en eso hizo el intento de ponerse de rodillas pero los chicos se lo impidieron y este rechazo su gesto volviéndolo a intentar pero el entrenador lo detuvo.- Ya basta Steve, ya lo he comprendido........ muy bien puedes jugar.- luego miró a los demás.- espero estén contentos.- y salió del lugar seguido por el entrenador Flemming.- Entrenador Kitazume, muchas gracias por dejar jugar a Steve, se lo agradezco infinitamente.- Pues espero que haya valido la pena.- dijo este sonriendo.- porque presentare mi renuncia de este equipo, ya que mi palabra no sirve de nada, dígales a los chicos que les deseo suerte.- y se alejo mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría de los chicos.

Los chicos se arremolinaban hacia Steve, quien estaba loco de alegría, ya que podría enfrentar a Oliver y demostrarle cuanto había mejorado.- Bravo Steve, por fin podrás jugar de nuevo.- dijo Ralph.

.- Si enano, podré jugar nuestro ultimo partido juntos como Toho ( nivel secundaria), pero te esperare en la preparatoria, ahora si podré ganarle a Oliver Atton.- Steve vio como todos se quedaban callados.- Que les pasa??.- Es que...- comenzó a decir Ralph.- Oliver se desmayo después de ganarle al Furano y no sabemos como sigue....- Steve no se quedo a escuchar más y salió en dirección de la clínica seguido muy de cerca por Ralph y Richard.

Patty veía impotente como su querido Oliver ardía en fiebre y mientras deliraba Patty logro escucharle nombrar un nombre.- Schneider....- Ese nombre....- penso Patty.- se me hace conocido...- en eso Maggie le dijo que mejor se fuera a descansar, si había algún cambio ella le diría inmediatamente.

Mientras Maggie se quedaba con Oliver junto con el doctor, Patty regresaba ala sala de espera junto con los demás chicos, pero aun seguía sin encontrar a Dany.- Donde puede haber ido en una situación como esta??.- apenas se sentó y vio como Steve seguido de Richard y Ralph entraban a la sala, también Armand, Andy y otros conocidos venían también.

.- Como sigue Oliver??.- pregunto Steve seriamente pero Bruce se levanto molesto.- Tu que haces aquí??!!, vienes a verificar si Oliver mañana no te enfrentara pues déjame decirte......- Bruce!!!!!.- Patty alzo la voz como hacia mucho no lo hacía.- Eva y Andrea estaban desconcertadas.- Steve viene de buena fe a ver como se encuentra Oliver, así que no lo debes tratar mal.- P-Pero Patty....- comenzó a decir Bruce pero se volvió a sentar.- Oliver esta ardiendo en fiebre.- dijo Patty.- pero el doctor nos dijo que si cedía tal vez pudiera jugar mañana, por eso esperaremos aquí.- dijo esta con una triste sonrisa.

Luego todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado y recordaron la ultima vez que habían jugado juntos, cuando habían ido a Europa.- Eso es!!!!!!.- dijo Patty y todos voltearon a verla.- No es ahí donde jugaron con un tal Schneider??.- todos se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre.- Me sorprendes Patty.- dijo Armand mirando con sorpresa a esta.- como conoces ese nombre??.- Bueno yo...- recuerdo que jugaron con él en la final del campeonato internacional hace 3 años y por que hace rato se lo escuche decir a Oliver.- Eso significa.- dijo Steve sonriendo serio.- que Oliver ha de estar recordando a Schneider.- tal vez pronto volvamos a saber de él.- Y todos continuaron platicando sobre esa experiencia y en eso Bruce dijo.- Recuerdo muy bien que a Schneider le caía muy bien Dany para disgusto de Benji y de otros.- en eso Steve abrió mas los ojos recordando que no había visto a Dany cuando llegaron y se acerco a Patty.- Disculpa...donde esta Dany??.- Es verdad.... yo la estaba buscando cuando ustedes llegaron, cuando nos dijeron el estado de Oliver desapareció, no he podido hallarla.- Espera aquí yo iré a buscarla.- dijo Steve.- creo saber donde esta.-

Steve se encamino a una capilla que estaba en las instalaciones y ahí hincada se encontraba Dany, quien recargaba su rostro sobre la banca.- Dany...- Steve toco su hombro y esta salto asustada.- no te asustes soy yo...- Dany se abrazo a él.- Que sucede linda??.- Dany se veía tan indefensa, con lágrimas de preocupación, el jamás la había visto así.- Yo tengo la culpa de que Oli este así, el doctor me dijo que lo detuviera si se esforzaba y no lo hice y ahora... Oliver esta muy grave y si le fiebre no cede no se que...- Steve la abrazo aun mas fuerte.- No pasara nada malo ya que Dios te escuchara y Oliver se pondrá bien, el no es fácil de vencer ya veras que pronto estará como si nada, pero ya no llores eso no va contigo.- esta sonrío débilmente.- así esta mejor, anda vamos con los demás que la platica esta buena y si Oliver se pone bien ahí lo sabremos más pronto.- mientras se encaminaban a la sala Dany se aventuro a decir.- Muchas gracias Steve, te quiero mucho.- Steve se detuvo de pronto y la miro con los ojos brillantes ( si, esos que les ponen) pero luego sonrío y continuaron caminando.

Todos los chicos sonrieron ampliamente cuando vieron a Dany aparecer pero miraron un poco recelosos a Steve, apenas se habían sentado cuando apareció Maggie sonriendo.- Muchas gracias chicos por estar aquí, les comunico que Oliver ya ha despertado, la fiebre ya cedió, el doctor ha dicho que según como pase el resto de la madrugada sabremos si jugara mañana así que ya váyanse a dormir.- miro a Patty quien se sonrojo, luego le hablaron desde el patio a Oliver quien somnoliento les dedico una de sus lindas sonrisas.- Ya ves Oliver como todos te queremos.- dijo Bruce.- hasta Steve vino a verte.- Steve??!!.- dijo Oliver muy sorprendido.- y ya se fue??.- Oigan donde esta Steve??.- pregunto Bruce a Ralph y Richard.- Ya sabes como es Steve.- dijo Dany.- no le gusta llamar la atención en estas cosas.- y cerca de ahí tras de un árbol, Steve sonreía.- Que bueno que ya estas mejor Oliver, mañana nos enfrentaremos y te demostrare que soy el mejor.-

Al día siguiente todo mundo se preparaba para el gran partido final, en donde los mejores equipos de los 3 últimos años habían disputado siempre el campeonato, el Nweppy iba por su tricampeonato y el Toho pelearía con fiereza su primer campeonato a nivel secundaria.- Vaya que hoy será un día muy interesante.- decía Dany a Andrea quien la acompañaba a terminar de acomodar las cosas.- No tienes por que acompañarme Andrea, tu no eres asistente.- Oh vamos, quiero ver como sigue Oliver, aparte de que quiero arrebatárselo a esa Kumi, no se como Patty la soporta, solo de ver como se le enreda a Oli me dan ganas de ahorcarrrla.- u.

Llegaron a donde Patty y Kumi dejaban los uniformes a un lado de las maletas de los chicos, aunque Kumi ya estaba acomodando la ropa de Oliver en su maleta a pesar de que Oliver trataba de detenerla.- Oh vamos Oliver, para mi es un placer, tu necesitas cuidados y te los voy a dar.- Lo ves... esta babosa lo arruinara todo.- dijo Andrea muy molesta mientras clavaba su mirada en Kumi, pero como esta no entendió nada siguió acomodando.- Bueno linda, si gustas también puedes acomodar mi ropa.- Lo siento, no me gusta agarrar calcetines apestosos.- dijo esta desdeñosamente pero Eva comenzó a ayudarle a Bruce con una sonrisa mientras Oliver siquiera volvió a acercarse a Kumi.- Ya vez ¬¬.- dijo Dany a Andrea y se sentó con los chicos.

.- Ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Bruce.- TU piensas!!!???.- sonó un coro que Bruce ignoro.- Este es nuestro ultimo año jugando en secundaria, y quizás en preparatoria ya no estaremos todos juntos.- miro a Oliver.- y también nuestras managers, así que... que dicen chicos si les agradecemos de una vez.- Siiiiii!!!!!.- todos se pusieron de pie ante ellas e inclinándose dijeron.- Muchas gracias por todo y reciban este beso escondido.- -OO-.- las 4 chicas se sonrojaron ante unos chicos muertos de risa.

.- Oh vamos Patty, no aceptarías siquiera el beso de Oliver??.- dijo Bruce a una mas sonrojada Patty mientras Andrea se divertía con los gestos de frustración de Kumi cuando Oliver se acerco a Patty y tomándole la mano le dijo.- Por todos estos años de apoyo, muchas gracias Patty.- y le entrego su banda de capitán.- P-Pero Oliver, tu banda yo no...- Si gustas me la regresas después del partido, pero Yo te la doy a ti. para que me des suerte.- y sonrío mirándola con una expresión que Dany no le conocía a su primo.

.- Oye Eva?.- ¬¬ dijo Bruce muy sospechoso.- tu no quieres ninguna prenda mía para que me des suerte??.- Como tu no tienes banda de capitán, no me gustaría ninguno de tus calcetines, así que olvídalo.- Bruce agacho su cabeza tristemente y se quedo atrás de todos cuando se enfilaron hacia el lugar del encuentro, pero de pronto Eva estaba junto a el y le dijo.- Pero yo te daré algo para la buena suerte.- y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla que lo dejo totalmente en órbita, por lo que Eva tuvo que llevarlo hacia el campo tomado de la mano y cuando lo dejo y le explico a Dany lo que había hecho esta dijo sonriendo pícaramente.- IIIIIIIIImaginate si lo hubieras besado en los labios.- Eva se sonrojo.- lo hubieras noqueado......jejejeje.-

El partido por fin dará comienzo, Oliver sostiene la bandera del campeonato y la entrega al Encargado del Torneo, quien le da las gracias por esos 3 años de juegos emocionantes al igual que a los demás equipos y sobre todo expresa que extrañaran a la campeona de los concursos de canto que año tras años se realiza tras el campeonato de Fútbol.- Supongo que te iré a ver en los de Preparatoria.- Dany sonríe, había olvidado que aun no había preparado la canción para el concurso aunque tenia una en mente.

Los equipos entran al campo y Oliver y Steve se miran frente a frente.- Steve va dispuesto a todo.- piensa Dany.- en este partido chocaran las habilidades de sus capitanes....Oliver y Steve....- Dany se acerca a Oliver y lo mira seriamente.- De nada servirá decirte que no te esfuerces.- exhalo hondo.- pero al menos cuídate mucho, eh??.- este asintió y miró hacia donde estaba Steve este también lo miraba fijamente.- Oh dios mío!!.- dijo Dany.- si salen vivos será ganancia.-

Hay una gran expectación en el campo, ante la primera aparición de Steve en ese Campeonato, que no puede ser más espectacular ya que se rumora que este trae su Tiro del Tigre (Tiger Shoot) el cual se puso observar en un partido, mas bien fuera de el. El partido empieza con un disparo de Steve desde el centro del campo que se estrella en el palo y revienta el balón demostrando así su poderío.- Q- Que clase de tiro es ese, imagínate si llegara a golpear a alguien.- dice Kumi a las chicas, pero Dany solo puede observar con preocupación.

Oliver no será menos y, poco después, reventará otro balón contra la escuadra del Toho, demostrando que a pesar de todo el también ha mejorado mucho.- Los dos tienen un tiro del mismo nivel.- dice Dany a las chicas.- el de Steve tiene una potencia devastadora y el de Oliver una técnica insuperable.... la pregunta es... cual vencerá a cual??.- Andrea pudo ver que Dany estaba demasiado preocupada pero que trataba de aparentarlo por las demás chicas... sobre todo por Patty que apretaba en su regazo la banda de Oliver.

El primer gol no tardará en llegar, con un Tiger Shot desde un ángulo dificilísimo, cuando el Newppy parecía que estaba dominando el encuentro, Steve logra ese tiro imposible dejando impávidos a todos. Oliver logrará el empate con un Drive Shot que, aunque en principio Richard detiene con una sola mano, la fuerza del disparo lo arrolla al interior de la portería. Richard ha quedado como en shock, cree que el tiro parece un sueño inalcanzable, pero el lo toco... lo tomo pero este se le había escapado de las manos, de hecho aun lo sentía en sus manos.

En una jugada posterior en la que, primero Oliver, seguido por Richard, que le ve las intenciones, ambos imitan la jugada de los Koriotto sobre los postes, los dos jugadores caen violentamente, haciéndose mucho daño. Dany observa aterrada como Oliver cae al suelo y ve que Patty también lo observa angustiada mientras unas lágrimas caen por su rostro, Kumi puede ver como Oliver es muy importante para Patty y empieza a comprender ciertas cosas.

Oliver se resiente de sus lesiones actuales y Dany le pide al entrenador que Oliver salga para descansar pero este se niega rotundamente.- Acaso quieres matarte Atton??!!.- Dany esta entre la furia y las lagrimas, y se da cuenta que en el otro equipo también revisan a Richard.- Lo mas probable es que a el también se le haya renovado la lesión que dejó atrás en el campeonato de primaria, hiriendose en una pierna y un hombro.- piensa esta al ver que también se niega a ser atendido. El partido continua con un ataque del Toho que es interceptado por Oliver, quien se dirige raudo y veloz a la portería contraria, mas antes le espera Steve...

Gran crisis del Nweppy, que nada puede con Hyuga. Con su disparo mortífero, va dispuesto a conseguir la goleada. Primero un 2-1, luego un 3-1. Su gesto, mano en alto y símbolo de la victoria, lo indica todo.- Escucha, Oliver.- dice Steve.- ahora los aventajamos en dos tantos, pero pronto serán tres, y luego cuatro, y luego cinco...quiero darme el gusto de derrotarte con una amplia ventaja en el marcador....-"Quiere hacerle trizas, en dos palabras".- se dice Dany.- Steve quiere destrozar a Oliver por completo...- de pronto recordó que Patty y las demás estaban a su lado y mejor se guardo la furia y enojo que Steve le estaba provocando, como era posible que ese chico tan tierno que le había consolado apenas la noche anterior ahora estaba prácticamente masacrando a Oliver y todo el Nweppy juntos, sabia que en el juego no debería haber sentimientos... pero esto ya era demasiado.- Acaso te importa tanto ganar Steve, que debes aplastar a todo el mundo... sobre todo a Oli??, pense que ya habías cambiado.- Dany no sabia si le dolía más el corazón por Oli o por Steve.

.-"Aunque acabe con el hombro y la pierna hechos trizas, aunque no pueda jugar nunca más....-Dany escucha esto de boca de Oliver con un nudo en el corazón.- "tengo que ganar para dejarle un buen recuerdo a mis amigos, por todos aquellos que creen en mí". - Dany cree que Oliver parece un muerto viviente, parece que ya no puede más, que se va a derrumbar, quien directamente se derrumba cada dos por tres, que tienen que llevárselo en camilla un par de veces, que ya no tiene fuerzas ni para sostenerse, y que, cuando nadie se lo espera, sacando energías de donde no las hay, se lanza con su mejor amigo a cuestas y consigue hacer milagros. El marcador esta 2-3 que consigue tras devolver un Tiger Shot de Hyuga (que hubiese sido un 1-4 seguro) con su Drive Shoot. Dany ve que todo mundo explota de alegría, pero ella no esta feliz, ya que esto aun no ha terminado... Oliver aun no había terminado.

Las consecuencias se dejaron ver poco después, cuando, después de regatearse él sólito a todo el Toho, se derrumba delante de la portería, y tiene que marcharse a la enfermería. El Nweppy defiende bien con sólo 10 hombres, interponiéndose dos veces Bruce y Al entre el balón disparado por Hyuga y la portería. Al tercer intento, el árbitro pita el final de la primera parte y los muchachos acuden a ver a su capitán.

En eso Dany se encamina directamente a la banca del Toho, nadie lo ha notado a excepción de Andrea quien la sigue pausadamente, ve como Dany se acerca a Ralph quien sale a su encuentro pero esta solo le ordena.- Aun lado Ralph!!!.- cosa que hace este sin chistar y se dirige a un Steve que la mira con asombro.- Espero estés contento Hyuga...- sus palabras estaban cargadas de enojo.- si te querías deshacer de Oliver.. FELICIDADES... ya esta en la enfermería, ojalá este triunfo lo saborees.- Y que querías???!!!.- este también le contesta con furia.- me he propuesto no volver a ser blando, como cuando enfrenté a Andy, si Oliver se derrumba YO no me preocupare por el, lo dejare tirado aunque se muera.- todos lo escucharon impávidos, aun Flemming.- Ya estoy harto de ser derrotado año tras año, por fin obtendré la victoria que tanto he anhelado. Yo no seré débil nunca más...- ya no pudo continuar debido a que una mano se estrello violentamente en su rostro, este volteo a ver a Dany con una furia a punto de estallar pero se detuvo al ver que esta lloraba.- Y-Yo no creo que ese sea una debilidad...- y le da la espalda comenzando a retirarse.- más bien es una virtud que te diferencia de los demás y tu no la aceptas, que disfrutes tu triunfo.- Steve la iba a seguir pero una mano lo detuvo, era Andrea.- Déjala en paz, no sabes el daño que le haces comportándote como una bestia, si en verdad la valoras, piensa en lo que te dijo.- y se fue detrás de Dany mientras Richard y Ralph se acercaban a Steve cuyo rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Después, mientras Dany permanecía a lado de Oliver después de que el doctor había sacado a las otras chicas a esperar que Oli se recuperara.- Sabes que es tu ultimo partido contra Steve verdad??.- le dice a Oliver cuando este se recuperaba y se levantaba de la enfermería.- pero acaso por eso.... .- Dany ya no puede contener las lágrimas .- vas a matarte!!!??.- Oliver la miraba asombrado.- Si te lesionas no vas a poder ir a Brasil....- Oliver abraza a su prima.- Dany, tu sabes mas que nada que me quiero ir con la frente en alto ante Steve, te prometo estar bien.- y se levanto decidido a seguir mientras Dany no podía dejar de llorar.

Mientras Oliver se encamina de regreso a la banca se topa con Patty, quien se acerca a él y le tiende la banda.- Ten, te la devuelvo, lo mejor era que no me la hubieras dado, ya vez como estas... y Dany esta sufriendo mucho por ti, lo sabes??, se siente culpable de no detenerte.- Y tu me detendrás??.- pregunta Oliver.- NO.- dice esta.- se que es prácticamente imposible, yo no tengo la fuerza de carácter de Dany, pero si puedo decirte que tengas suerte.- Oliver no toma la banda, al contrario cierra la mano de Patty sobre ella de nuevo, quiere decir algo pero solo puede contemplar a Patty, alza su mano hacia ella pero se detiene, le sonríe y sale hacia el campo.

Comienza el segundo tiempo. En el Toho hay una pequeña discusión entre Steve y sus compañeros, que le indican que su puesto está en el ataque y, él les reprocha la carencia de sentido de equipo que poseen, y la necesidad de la cooperación para lograr la victoria. Con estas palabras, el Toho se vuelve aún más peligroso, y tras un par de esquinas a favor del Nweppy, el definitivo despeje de Hyuga pone a todos en jaque.

El Nweppy consigue el empate gracias a "un esquema perfecto" en el que participan todos los jugadores, desde el portero hasta el último delantero, concluyendo la jugada en Oliver, que es el que realiza el disparo definitivo, de chilena, Hyuga, herido en su amor propio por haber permitido que el Nweppy igualara el marcador, se lanza hecho una fiera hacia la portería contraria, ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo y arrollando a sus contrarios. El único que consigue detener a esa furia desencadenada es Víctor, a costa de cometer falta. Ambos jugadores se enfrentan de malos modos y el árbitro saca tarjeta amarilla para ambos, logrando calmar los ánimos y que los dos muchachos se disculpen.

Los del Toho animan a su capitán y el partido prosigue. Oliver había advertido ya a sus compañeros tras lograr el último gol acerca de la lesión de Richard, y Paul es el primero en comprobar que es cierto, aunque el balón salga fuera. El toma y daca continúa hasta que Richard decide intervenir y tira a puerta, pero su disparo es detenido por los defensas.- Me recuerda a Benji.- dice Oliver recordando su primer encuentro con Benji. Oliver se hace con el balón y despeja definitivamente. Mas cuál no es la sorpresa de todo cuando se dan cuenta de que en realidad no era un despeje, sino un larguísimo disparo a puerta vacía. En un alarde de velocidad, y gracias a que Oliver no tenía muchas energías cuando disparó, Richard detiene el balón en la línea de meta, cayendo él dentro de la portería y poniéndose en pie con una agilidad pasmosa.

Sin embargo, después de este disparo Oliver se ha quedado aislado del juego, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento, y el entrenador decide su sustitución. Para colmo, el balón llega a Steve. Estaba dispuesto a lanzar su temible Tiger Shot cuando, en el último momento, se vuelve hacia Oliver y dispara, golpeándole de lleno en el estómago ante la angustia de todo el Nweppy, el dolor de Patty y la impotencia de Dany. Al instante, Hyuga se dirige hacia él, dispuesto a entrarle duramente.- ¡¡Oliver, si es verdad que estás acabado quiero ser yo quien escriba la palabra FIN!!.- Ante el alucine general, Oliver, no sólo evita la entrada de un gran salto, sino que emprende una carrera imparable hacia la portería contraria, regateando a todo el Toho, triangulando sólo una vez con Paul, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Steve.- Dios mío, Oliver, que haces.- Dany solo le pedía al cielo que este partido terminara, ya no le importaba quien ganara... solo que terminara y de pronto Patty tomo su mano y Eva, Kumi y Andrea estaban con ella como si imploraran por el milagro.

El encontronazo es tan fuerte entre Steve y Oliver que ambos caen al suelo y el balón sale despedido. Oliver se levanta antes y vuelve a disparar. Richard despeja con el brazo sano y se golpea contra el poste en el hombro herido. La pelota vuelve hacia Oliver, sentado en el suelo, quien consigue reaccionar y dispara de nuevo, al tiempo que Steve salta sobre el poste para detenerlo a toda costa.

Comienza el partido de tenis entre Oliver y Hyuga: Oliver remata, Hyuga devuelve; cuando la pelota está llegando al área del Nweppy, Oliver devuelve, de nuevo; ésta vez, es Richard el que se interpone en la trayectoria del disparo, mas Hyuga lo agarra de una pierna para evitar que entre en la portería junto al balón. Así termina el partido. ¿El fin? No, hay prórroga. Y Oliver está dispuesto a seguir jugando. Las chicas bajan al campo y Patty le entrega a Oliver la banda que este le había rechazado hacia rato, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus mejores deseos, luego se da la vuelta y regresa a la banca.- P-Pero Patty??.- Oliver sostiene la banda en sus manos como si no comprendiera.- Al menos hazle caso a ella y recíbela.- dice Dany quien también sigue a Patty.

Así pues, Oliver comienza la prórroga con nuevos bríos y la cinta en la mano. Olvidando que un equipo lo forman 11 jugadores, obsesionado con la idea de dejarle un buen recuerdo a sus compañeros, regatea él sólo a todos sus contrarios, pese a su baja forma. Dany veía todo eso con malos ojos, Oliver no se preocupaba por si mismo, con tal de vencer. Cuando está a apunto de rematar, Hyuga le entra por debajo con su Sliding Tiger Shot (tiro del tigre deslizante, mas o menos) y despeja, pero el balón golpea a Bruce en el estómago, quien le recuerda a Oliver que no está solo, que ellos son sus amigos y que están allí para ayudarle. Bruce centra y Oliver hace un disparo muy especial, logrando el 4-3. Mientras lo están celebrando, Oliver pierde el conocimiento y se lo tienen que llevar a la enfermería. Sus compañeros convencen al entrenador para que no lo sustituya, pues aguantarán los 10 hasta que se reincorpore, algo que sucede poco antes del fin de la primera parte de la prórroga. Dany y las chicas corren tras Oliver a la enfermería.- Sabia que esto sucedería, lo sabia..- dice Dany con una gran desesperación. Pero Oliver se levanta y ante las protestas de todos, incluido el doctor quien le sentencia que arriesga más que un campeonato, a este parece no importarle ( que cabezón no??).

Mientras, hay gran expectación entre los periodistas por saber quiénes serán escogidos para la selección nacional, mas los nombres no serán desvelados por Fogartinni hasta el término del partido.

En la segunda parte, el Toho recibe una sorpresa: Oliver está en la defensa, igual que en aquél Nweppy Vs Sn Francis, por lo que ahora el partido se centrará en los continuos y desesperados ataques del Toho. En la última parte, Hyuga está dispuesto a disparar, pese a tener a tres rivales en frente, cuando se acerca Ralph resbalando, indicándole que debe cambiar de estrategia para marcar.

Hyuga se impulsa en el pie de Ralph y consigue el 4-4. A pesar de que había estado a punto de tirar la toalla ante la evidente superioridad de Oliver, no se dio por vencido y logró lo que se propuso. Una última vez, Oliver intenta avanzar, después de hacerse con el balón, pero Hyuga se interpone en su camino, y el partido concluye con un último enfrentamiento entre los dos, saliendo el balón despedido en el aire.

Ah tenkiame no machi de

fui ni guuzen surechigau

Ah mioboe no aru SHATSU

masaka anata da nante

Ah en la ciudad llovía

cuando nos encontramos inexplicablemente por accidente

Ah la camiseta que había visto antes

no sabia que era tuya

sou okubyou na watashi wa

jibun no koto shika mienakute

itsuka anata no yasashisa ni motare

amaeteta yo ne

Si, una muy tímida yo

solo podía verme a mi misma

algún día, sobrepasare tu debilidad y

arderé por ti

Con el marcador 4-4, ambos equipos han logrado su sueño, ambos equipos son campeones. Dany solo se deja caer al suelo de rodillas mientras no puede dejar de llorar y agradecer a Dios de que todo haya terminado, Patty también llora de autentica felicidad. Oliver y Steve comparten la bandera de campeones.- Podemos tener nosotros la bandera primero??.- pregunta Steve con una humildad que Oliver jamas le creyó posible y este asiente mientras Steve se la muestra a sus amigos, equipo y familia. Steve y Oliver intercambian sus camisetas para luego Oliver desvanecerse mientras Steve lo sostenía, pero Dany vio que Oliver aun sintiéndose agotado no dejaba de sonreír. Y mientras ella y los demás se acercaban a auxiliar a Oliver, Steve por fin comprendía todo lo que Dany había sufrido.

kazoekirenai yoru o koete

taisetsu na mono ni kizuita

kitto kitto mou mayowanai

hitomi wa ima anata dake o miteru

Pasando incontables noches

me entero sobre algunas cosas importantes

probablemente, no te perderé de nuevo

Yo solo ahora te mirare

nee TORABURU mo nayami mo

zenbu anata ni wa hanaseta

Ah juwaki no mukou gawa

nukumori o kanjiteta

Peleas y problemas

si pudiera decirte todo

Ah en el otro lado del teléfono

Me siento arder

Dany no consigue sacarle a Patty la letra de la canción que escribía, así que canta esta dedicada a todos sus amigos y al nuevo camino que pronto llegara ante ellos, después de dar el veredicto ( por supuesto Dany gano) se escuchan los nombres de los seleccionados para el campeonato internacional.

mou gairoju no hikari ga

"daijoubu" to senaka oshiteru

sotto kizuite kureru you ni

akai kasa o yurashita

La luz que me reflejas

me empuja a decir "esta bien"

como si hablaras lentamente

la sombrilla roja se rompe

tsugi no SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni

watashi kara koe o kakenakya

kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku

mizutamari hajiite

konna ni hiroi sora no shita de

kamisama ga kureta guuzen

nagai nagai tomadoi kara

nurikaetai kore kara no kisetsu o

Antes de que la siguiente señal cambie

tengo que llamarle primero

solo mis sentimientos han corrido fuera

salpicando las nubes

bajo este bordeado cielo

la coincidencia que Dios me brinda

de esta larga, larga confusión

Necesito cambiar las estaciones ahora( justo hoy)

Poco después, se anuncia la lista de los seleccionados para el campeonato en Europa **GK:** Richard TexTex (Toho), Al (Nweppy), Katoo (Furano) **DF:** Bruce Harper (Nweppy), Victor (Nankatsu), Víctor Hiroshi (Hirado), Makoto Soda (Azuma) **MF:** Oliver Atton (Nankatsu), Paul (Nankatsu), Armand Calahan (Furano), Ralph Sawada (Toho), Koike (Toho), David Nitta (Minamiuwa), Hori (Meiwa) **FW:** Steve Hyuga (Toho), Sorimachi (Toho), Sano (Hirado), Oda (Furano), Koriotto Masao (Hanawa), Koriotto Kazuo (Hanawa), Eddie Carter (Nankatsu), Johny (Nankatsu), Sawaki (Meiwa), Dany y Andy son requeridos por Fogartinni en calidad de asistente del entrenador, Fredie Frank.

SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni

watashi kara koe o kakenakya

kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku

mizutamari hajiite

kazoekirenai yoru o koete

taisetsu na mono ni kizuita

kagayakidasu keshiki no naka

chikazuiteku massugu ni anata e

Antes de que la siguiente señal cambie

tengo que llamarle primero

solo mis sentimientos han corrido fuera

salpicando las nubes

Pasando incontables noches

me entero sobre algunas cosas importantes

en el brillante silencio

sintiéndote cerca, muy junto a ti....

Ame agari (Después de la lluvia) 2° ending de Angelic Layer

Mientras Dany recibe felicitaciones por su logro, distingue a alguien acercándose a ella, es Steve quien viene con una cara arrepentida, este le extendió una sola rosa roja con muchas pequeñas flores rosas alrededor.- Me perdonaras???, no quiero seguir peleado contigo en el viaje.- esta solo lo abrazo.- Muy bien Hyuga pero ya sabes a que atenerte cuando me haces enojar.- Si.- dijo este agarrándose la cara.- pegas muy fuerte.- ojalá Oliver se encuentre bien para entonces.- Si.- dijo esta mirando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.- yo también lo espero.-

Que tal, para lo que llevo sin subir me he esmerado ( aja tu) Gojiiiii!!!, bueno el campeonato de secundaria ha terminado y los chicos pronto se dirigirán al Torneo Internacional y se encontraran con viejos amigos o enemigos??, yyyyy ya saben a quien me refiero, bueno nos vemos en la próxima.


	25. Reencuentros

Hola de nuevo ( hola floja ¬¬) hola Goji ... el campeonato nacional ha concluido, Nweppy y Toho son los campeones, así que por fin Steve ha alcanzado a Oliver sin ningún resentimiento ( por el momento) y el Torneo Internacional esta en puerta, pero Oliver podrá asistir???.........continuamos.

Dany y Patty caminaban por la calle cuando pasaron por enfrente de una dulcería.- Oye Patty.- dijo Dany.- le comprare unos dulces a Oliver, ahora que esta en reposo hay que consentirlo.- esta guiño el ojo sonriendo.- Entra tu Dany.....aquí te espero.- Dany entro y de Patty se sentó en una banca que estaba a un lado y vio que Kumi se acercaba a ella con una expresión extraña.- Hola Patty...... que bueno que te veo... quiero preguntarte algo...sientes algo por Oliver???.- Patty quedo desconcertada ante la pregunta pero esta no dejo que dijera nada por que inmediatamente dijo.- por que YO lo amo, y planeo confesárselo así que entenderé si TU no estas de acuerdo con esto.- y se va corriendo en lagrimas ante una asombrada Patty.- Acaso Kumi es más capaz que yo de confesar sus sentimientos a Oliver??.- piensa esta sintiéndose muy triste y desolada pero una mano cubre su hombro y la dulce voz de su amiga la consuela diciendo.- No dejes que esa niña te chantajee, aunque se haya ido llorando ella solo quería demostrarte de lo que era capaz... pero ya te lo dije... Oli jamás se fijará en ella.-

Después de eso llegan a la casa y Dany le dice que pase a ver a Oliver mientras ella prepara la merienda ya que su Tía salió de compras, Patty toca la puerta de Oliver y esta se abre, al asomarse ve que este esta durmiendo plácidamente y se queda mirándolo un rato, sin pensar toma delicadamente su pie vendado y ve como este sonríe dulcemente en sueños, y se pregunta que será lo que esta soñando.- Oliver, debes recobrarte pronto.- piensa esta, de repente llega Bruce y Oliver despierta sobresaltado, naturalmente a Bruce le gustaría saber que hacían los dos en el cuarto de Oliver... solos....- Ajaja.- dice este con una sonrisa picara.- Patty eres una aprovechada... que le hacías al pobre Oliver quien esta desvalido.- Oliver solo mira de Patty sonrojada ( el también se pone rojo) y a Bruce con sorpresa.- B- Bueno y-yo... yo...- en eso entra Dany con unos sándwichs y mira a Bruce con ojos de exasperación.- Deja a la pobre Patty en paz.- le mete un sándwich en la boca.- y ustedes dos quiten esa cara de susto que aquí no paso nada...... por desgracia.- dijo esto ultimo agachando la cabeza.- Oli, tu mamá fue a recoger a tu papa quien acaba de llegar.- En serio!!!!!!!!.- dijo este sentándose en su cama.- Por cierto.- continuo esta mirando a Bruce.- Bruce ven conmigo a traer las rebanadas de sandia que corte.- Y yo por que??.- Ven y te daré ración doble.- este acompaño a Dany sin decir más mientras Patty se sentaba junto a Oliver.- Ahhh que bien dormí.- dice este.- Si.- dice Patty.- no te diste cuenta de cuando entré.- este se ríe como siempre mientras Patty no deja de mirarlo.- Que sucede Patty??.- Y-Yo, yo... .- Patty quiere decirle que lo adora... que lo ama... pero solo dice.- Y como siguen tus lesiones Oliver???.- Bien.- dice este mirándola fijamente.- pero me parece que no querías preguntarme eso.- Patty abre sus ojos sorprendida pero en eso entra Dany seguida de Bruce y ve a los dos chicos con los ojos brillantes pero comprende que no ha pasado nada.- No...aun no sucede.- piensa para si misma y sonríe mientras les sirve la sandia.- y espero que muy pronto sucederá.-

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en Alemania, los miembros del equipo juvenil del Hamburgo SV están sorprendido al ver a su antiguo compañero Karl Heinz Schneider ( lo recuerdan?? -) practicando con ellos, quienes le demandan el porque los había traicionado al unirse al Bayern Munich.- No, no quise traicionarlos, sino mejorar mis habilidades, gracias a mi cambio al Bayern, debuté en la bundesliga alemana a la edad de 15.- dice este, en eso una voz ronca dice.- Eso me parece interesante.- un Benji bastante alto y sonriente hace aparición.- Hola Price, que gusto aun verte aquí.- vio con agrado la furia en los ojos de Benji y en consecuencia Schneider reta a Benji para demostrarle lo que había aprendido.-. Schneider realiza su "Fire Shot" y Benji se prepara a atraparlo....pero no puede detener el disparo de Schneider, cuando pone la mano esta no aguanta el balón y el guante sale disparado. Pero Benji no se ha dado por vencido, recuerda lo que Freddy le dijo recientemente por teléfono, cuando el equipo japonés llegue a Europa jugarán un partido contra el Hamburgo y quiere que ese partido sea inolvidable.- Vamos equipo los espero, Oliver.... Dany....-

El equipo juvenil japonés practica sin Oliver en los siguientes días, Freddy y Andy miran el juego, este último se pregunta si Oliver se recuperara a tiempo para jugar el mundial sub-16. Oliver en cambio esta practicando su portugués (para cuando viaje a Brasil a entrenar), pero no se puede concentrar pues para variar esta pensando en el fútbol.

En eso llegan los chicos del Nweppy para decirle que el seleccionado esta entrenando cerca de ahí y decide escaparse de su tutor para ir a verlos, al llegar al jardín tropieza con Patty y ambos caen al suelo, Oliver al voltear a mirar a Patty se queda mirando fijamente a sus ojos, queda hipnotizado como un idiota hasta que Patty lo saco de su ensimismamiento.- Oliver..... estas bien??, no te lastimaste??.- los dulces ojos café obscuro de Patty lo miraban preocupado y de pronto Oliver sintió un vuelco en su corazón.- Yo.. yo.- y de un salto se incorporo, ayudo a Patty a levantarse y tomándola de la mano se la llevo corriendo junto a los otros chicos quienes no percataron que la llevaba de la mano y así continuaron hasta llegar al campo donde Dany los miraba sorprendida.

Oliver llega justo a tiempo para ver un encuentro entre la selección y el equipo del Toho. Todos se alegran de ver a Oli en buen estado, aun Steve.- Cuando vendrás con nosotros Oli??.- pregunta Bruce y Oli voltea a mirar a Freddy, pero este solo sonríe. El junto a Andy ven el partido pensando.-"Si yo estuviera ahí".- Oliver esta muy emocionado de ver a su equipo jugar tan bien y esta seguro de que ganaran el mundial con los grandes talentos que ellos tienen. Oliver les da ánimos y Hyuga anota el gol del triunfo.- Crees que podrás participar en este campeonato Oliver?.- dice Andy a Oliver y este le responde.- Espero que si... pero y tu??.- Andy solo guarda silencio.

Dany se acerca a Oliver y Andy.- Para ser un partido de practica contra el equipo de un colegio, Armand y Steve se combinan de manera asombrosa, no lo creen??.- estos dos asienten sonriendo satisfechos.

En eso se entregan los uniformes con sus respectivos números y a Oliver le entregan el número 10.-¿Pero... por que me dan este numero a mi?.- dice este ante las miradas cómplices de los demás.- después de todo yo no puedo jugar y tanto Steve como Armand solían usar el número 10 en sus respectivos equipos.- Todos acordamos que ese era tu numero Oliver.- dijo Armand muy seriamente.- Así es.- dijo Steve sonriendo también con seriedad.- Ahora Oliver esta muriendo por ir a Europa.- dijo Dany provocando la risa general. El equipo recibe sus posiciones, Steve será el capitán, y Armand una especie de sub capitán, Oliver deberá permanecer unos días en Japón antes de irse a reunir con sus compañeros para que se recupere mejor. En eso Freddy también les comunica una noticia que emociona a Oliver hasta el máximo.- Es muy probable que Tom Misaki juegue con ustedes.-

Patty escuchaba junto con los demás chicos las posiciones y la noticia de Tom.- Después de 3 años Oliver se reencontrará con su gran amigo.- Eso es verdad???.- Patty volteo y se encontró con el rostro emocionado de Andrea.- Tom... también jugara??.- Así es Andrea.- Dany apareció junto a ellas.- así que, que piensas hacer???.- Puesss.- dijo esta sonriendo.- creo que tomare el resto de mis vacaciones en Francia, gustas acompañarme Patty??.- esta negó sonriendo tristemente.- Patty....- Dany se preguntaba por que Patty desaprovechaba esa oportunidad. En eso la llaman a la reunión para indicarles a donde asistirán primero.- Luego las veo chicas.- después de que Dany se retirara Andrea le dice a Patty.- Por que no quieres acompañarme??, Dany estará ahí y por el viaje no te preocupes, mi papá tiene acciones en una línea aérea y un departamento en París y no gastaras nada, anda acompáñame.- pero esta seguía negándose.- Que no comprendes Patty, esta será la ultima vez que veas jugar a Oli, no creas que no había pensado en eso, aun sin Tom pensaba invitarte, recuerda que Oli se va a ir a Brasil y quien sabe cuando lo volvamos a ver...- pero Patty se puso de pie y le dijo.- Te lo agradezco de todo corazón Andrea, pero es mejor que ya me vaya haciendo a la idea, de que Oliver se alejara de mi.- y se fue dejando desconcertada a Andrea.

Mientras tanto en la junta, Dany se sienta junto con Oliver en la banca de atrás, un poco alejado de los demás.-Donde estabas Daniella??.- le dice este reprochándole con una sonrisa.- Nada.- dice esta.- solo controlando a Andrea quien esta como tu muriéndose por ver a Tom.- en eso Andy les explica que los equipos que serán convocados son de los más fuertes del otro continente y que muchos de sus jugadores ya rondan los equipos juveniles más importantes.- Antes que nada llegaremos a Hamburgo, Alemania a jugar nuestro primer juego amistoso con su equipo juvenil y después en Francia enfrentaremos a otro equipos en igual forma.- todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la palabra Alemania y supieron perfectamente a quien se enfrentarían allí, después de 3 largos años volverían a ver a Benji Price.

En Japón Oliver practica con los jugadores que no pudieron conforman la selección, a pesar de que todavía esta en recuperación esta jugando muy bien y no tiene problemas para burlar a sus rivales y anotar un gol, Patty observaba afuera de la cancha de entrenamiento como Oliver recuperaba el tiempo perdido.- Oliver, por lo que veo ya no habrá nada que te detenga el ir al campeonato.- pensaba esta mientras Oliver metía un super tiro soñando con Benji de portero y mientras lo celebraba vio que Patty permanecía en la barda, desde que Dany y los demás se habían marchado a Tokio para luego volar a Alemania unos días antes ella había permanecido cerca de él, apoyándolo en su entrenamiento y luego penso que Patty siempre había estado apoyándolo... siempre cerca de él...

Benji se dejo caer agotado en su banca favorita, estaba junto a un gran árbol así que la sombra era grandiosa, siempre que entrenaban en ese campo todos los demás sabían que ese era su lugar sagrado y más desde que sabían que los antiguos compañeros de este vendrían a jugar contra ellos y Schneider les había sentenciado que no le molestaran ya que debía demostrar que tanto había aprendido con ellos.- Deberían haber llegado ya.- se dijo Benji.- mientras el aire mecía las ramas del árbol y formaban luces que le provocaban un sueño muy apacible, y mientras el sueño iba ganado terreno un aroma intoxicante llego a el, uno que hacia mucho no percibía y de un salto se reincorporo y volteo hacia la entrada donde creyó ver una visión que siempre le acompañaba en sueños, una alta y esbelta figura cuyo cabello parecía fundirse con la luz del sol admiraba el maltrecho campo que el y sus compañeros habían dejado, la miro por unos instantes para cerciorarse si en verdad no era una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero no, el aroma empezó a llegar a él de nuevo ya que el viento agitaba su cabello mientras una fugaz sonrisa salía de sus labios, si la recordaba bella ahora se veía más hermosa ante él, había crecido mucho, trato de llegar a ella sin hacer el menor ruido pero ella lo descubrió y no pudo hacer más que sonreír de felicidad al ver sus hermosos ojos color miel que lo miraban azorados.

Japón finalmente llega a Hamburgo el 10 de Agosto, y esa mañana son conducidos a un gran complejo deportivo.- Estas son las instalaciones del Hamburgo.- dice Freddy a los chicos.- cuenta con 15 campos muy completos.- en eso alguien manda llamar a Freddy y mientras los chicos admiran los campos Dany entra en uno que llama su atención ya que se apreciaba que había sido utilizado recientemente.- Así que aquí es donde Benji ha entrenado estos años.- se dijo a si misma mientras el viento agitaba su larga caballera y sonreía levemente. En eso noto que algo se movía cerca de ella y al voltear se encontró con que Benji la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Ellos se miraron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, había tantas cosas que decirse, tantas cosas que querían saber el uno del otro, el comenzó a encaminarse a ella y por un breve momento ella quiso lanzarse a sus brazos pero sus deseos fueron reprimidos al escuchar a los demás chicos acercarse quienes son recibidos por Benji quien esta feliz de verlos.- Benji, has crecido mucho en estos años.- le dice Eddie muy animado.- Ustedes también.- dice Benji sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Dany.- aun a ti te creció ese diente.- todos estallaron en carcajadas.- Oye Price.- dice Steve con mirada retadora.- te haré un gol en este próximo partido.- Eso crees??.- dice Benji en tono sarcástico, mientras Dany veía como los dos comenzaban a molestarse entre si.- Ustedes no tienen oportunidad alguna contra el Hamburgo.- dice Benji.- es más déjenme decirles que sin Oliver ustedes no tienen oportunidad alguna de meter un gol siquiera.- todos se asombran ante las declaraciones de Benji, Dany puede ver como Steve esta a punto de estallar de furia y este se molesta más mientras Benji le extiende la mano y en ves de estrechársela como Benji había querido, lo rechaza con un manaso ante la mirada de todos y se aleja a lado contrario de Benji mientras este mira su mano por un momento con una sonrisa extraña y luego se aleja también y mientras una parte del equipo sigue a Benji y otra a Steve, Dany se queda entre los dos con una opresión en el corazón.

.- Maldito y más veces maldito!!!!.- Steve no estaba molesto, más bien furioso, y en su habitación no hacia mas que golpear la pared ya que era lo ultimo que quedaba en pie.- Como se atreve a insinuar que nos derrotará y que sin Oliver no somos nadie... como se atreve!!.- en eso se dio cuenta que sudaba copiosamente y se quitó su camisa arrojándola lejos, en eso escucho que tocaban de nuevo su puerta.- YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTEN!!!.- pero quien estuviera tras la puerta hizo caso omiso y entró, Steve estaba de pie ante la ventana por la que entraba la luz de sol a raudales y no pudo distinguir quien era hasta que estuvo cerca de él.- El que destroces tu habitación no hará que te sientas mejor o si??.- Dany estaba parada frente a él con unos ojos muy tristes.- No me digas que vienes a defender a Price??.- dijo este alzando la voz.- por que si es así ya puedes irte ya que no te escuchare.- pero esta volvió a hacer caso omiso y se sentó cerca de la ventana.- Aunque no lo creas, a mi también me desconcertó la declaración de Benji, en vez de encontrar a un viejo amigo parece un nuevo enemigo.- Steve se dio cuenta que lo decía con tristeza.- pero no por eso perderás la cordura al contrario debes demostrarle que lo que dice es erróneo ya que el pronto se reunirá con nuestro equipo pase lo que pase.. y será nuestro compañero.- El siempre será mi enemigo.- dijo este acercándose a ella.- y más cuando trata de lucirse frente a quien más quiero.- Dany no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en cuestión de segundos Steve la tenia contra la pared mientras le sostenía fuertemente las muñecas y sin vergüenza alguna la besó fieramente en los labios.- cuando aquel regrese al equipo y trate de acercarte a ti recuerda muy bien quien fue el que te beso antes.- dijo Steve aun contra sus labios y cuando quiso volver a intentarlo Dany lo alzo en vilo con un puntapiés y cayo en el suelo desconcertado.- Vine aquí a hablar contigo para que sepas que estoy del lado del equipo...de tu lado.... pero me doy cuenta que los dos son igual de idiotas.- y salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a un Steve perplejo, mientras sus labios aun ardían penso con amargura que ese era su primer beso... pero su corazón le decía que tal vez eso no era cierto, ya que otra sensación llego de sus recuerdos.

Y como ven nuestro ángel se ha reencontrado con nuestro querido Benji y miles de situaciones comenzaran a ocurrir y después de este encuentro con Steve.. uffff, quien le ha robado lo que Dany pensaba era su primer beso pero esta ha comenzado a dudar.... (mmmmm) y en el siguiente capitulo nos encontraremos con nuestro Kaiser favorito y que creen al terminar este capitulo he visto los anuncios de CT Road to 2002 en nuestro querido y odiado canal 5 nacional así que esperemos nos dure el gusto y que pasen toda la serie ( son solo 52 cap!!!) así es Goji, bueno hasta la próxima.

NOTA: en un ultimo rew una amiga dice que por que no le pongo competencia a ángel en los concursos, y si se los he puesto pero si te refieres a poner las canciones...UUu, imagínate si pongo todas las canciones, aun así gracias por tus comentarios.

Hola chicos, aquí estamos de regreso ( si que siiii!!!!!) y ahora que están pasando nuestra querida serie de nuevo pues estamos de nuevo con bríos para seguir con esta su historia, ya saben sugerencias, regaños o chistes pues aquí estamos (y en el mail brendaneko77hotmail.com), bueno nos quedamos en que el equipo japonés ya ha llegado a Alemania y se reencontraron con Benji quien ya ha tenido una pequeña discusión con Steve (raroooooooo) y pues Dany quiso arreglar las cosas y....... continuamos.

Parecía que iba a llover, ya que una fresca brisa se filtraba por los cabellos de Dany, quién caminaba sin aparente rumbo, de pronto se detuvo y miro al cielo como si este le fuera a responder.- Vaya.- pensó esta.- el clima siempre parece estar como mi animo, y vaya que este esta por los suelos....... ese idiota de Steve, como pudo atreverse.- luego tocó sus labios con un ligero temblor en sus dedos y luego exhalo un largo suspiro.- ya no se que hacer.- en eso unas grandes gotas empezaron a caer en el pavimento y Dany corrió hacia un gran árbol que tenia una banca a sus pies donde podría guarecerse, al llegar ahí y mientras se sacudía escucho una voz divertida.- Que hace una linda chica perdida en esta lluvia??.- esta volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules.- Carl!!!!!.- esta lo abrazó efusivamente mientras este se sonrojaba abiertamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Tanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho en verdad.- Tu también Angel..... pero que haces aquí?? .- esta titubeo un momento.- Quería pensar....solo eso...- dijo esta con un dejo de tristeza en eso reparó en algo que brilló en el cuello de Schneider.- Linda cadena.- dijo esta.- no recuerdo habértela visto antes.- vio que traía una placa con algo escrito en alemán.- Es un recuerdo de familia.- dijo este con un gesto extraño.- y tu traes el cabello mucho más largo.- dijo este mientras sostenía su cabello en el cual llevaba puesto cierto listón rosa.- fiuuu.....es de seda el que te lo regalo sabia lo que te compraba.- dijo este sonriendo sospechosamente.- Criticón....- Entonces lista para el partido de mañana??.- No lo se, solo de pensar como se trataron Benji y Steve afuera del campo, no quiero imaginar que se harán en el... y pensar que Benji se reunirá con nuestro equipo hará las cosas más difíciles.- Y eso es lo que te preocupa o hay algo más??.- dijo Schneider mirándola fijamente.- No lo se...- vio que dejaba de llover y se apresuró a decir.- tengo que irme... nos vemos.- y se alejó corriendo.- Ahora que escuchaste su opinión, que piensas hacer??.- dijo Schneider a Benji quién salía de su escondite tras el árbol.- No me queda más que hacerles frente.- dijo este mientras veía a Dany alejarse.- no importa lo que pase.-

Mientras tanto en Japón, Oliver se dispone a partir a Hamburgo acompañado de Fogarttini, en eso escucha que alguien grita su nombre.- Oli!!!!!!!!!.- este voltea y ve a Andrea corriendo hacia él arrastrando a Eva y Patty.- que bueno que te alcancé.- dijo esta toda agitada.- iremos en tu mismo vuelo.- Iremos????.- dijo Oliver sonriente.- irán las 3??.- NO.- ¬¬ dijo Andrea viendo con reproche a Patty.- solo me acompañara Eva ya que Patty...- pero Patty no la dejó continuar y se acercó a Oliver .- Yo vine a despedirlas y a ti también, a desearte suerte.- extendió una pulsera tejida de color azul con blanco.- supongo que la que te di antes ya no te queda y .......- esta le extendió un sobre rosa.- por favor dale este sobre a Dany...... mucha suerte Oliver.- este sonrío a Patty quien sus ojos brillaron de alegría.- Gracias Patty.- dijo este mientras se colocaba la pulsera.- y se encaminó junto con las otras chicas hacia las escaleras eléctricas, en eso se volteo hacia Patty y esta vio como sacaba una pulsera algo más pequeña de color rojo y la alzó.- aunque aun conservo esta.- Patty solo se sonrojo mientras Oliver agitaba su mano mientras descendía por la escalera.- Mucha suerte querido Oliver:- dijo Patty desde el fondo de su corazón.

El día siguiente la gente se esta amontonando en una cancha para ver el partido entre Hamburgo y Japón, el partido será televisado en Japón por lo que los jugadores dicen que se esforzaran aún más.

Mientras Dany acomoda sus cosas de pronto alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de Benji, quien la observa fijamente desde la banca contraria, la miraba con una expresión tan dulce que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, pero de pronto vio que este cambio su expresión y se dio cuenta a que se debía... Steve estaba parado justo atrás de ella y retaba a Benji con la mirada.- Dios mío, no quiero saber como se pondrá esto cuando se enfrenten...- pensó esta alejándose de ahí.

Herman Calzu, uno de los jugadores de Hamburgo comenta que Schneider aún no ha llegado, el equipo se pregunta si llegará y a poco minutos antes que empiece el partido aparece junto a su perro, al pasar cerca de ellos saluda a Dany con una gran sonrisa para disgusto de todo el equipo japonés. Freddy le cuenta a su equipo que Schneider es el único que le ha podido anotar a Benji, lo cual los sorprende. Los equipos toman sus posiciones en la cancha.

El juego empieza, Dany observa que Schneider esta distraído. Un joven de pelo enrulado esta viendo el partido afuera de la cancha, y un misterioso personaje también sigue las incidencias del partido entre la tribuna. En el partido Hyuga y Ralph pasan fácilmente a Schneider quien ni se inmuta (sigue distraído), Hyuga llega hasta donde Benji y le dice que devolverá su saludo, luego hace su "Tiger Shot" y Benji ni se mueve (Benji ya sabía que la bola no iba al arco), la bola choca en el poste y sale afuera de la cancha.- Eso es solo un saludo Price... el otro tiro entrara irremediablemente.- dice Steve a Benji quien solo sonríe. Benji intenta pasar el balón a uno de sus compañeros pero es interceptado por Nitta quien pasa a Ralph y este a Armand, se lo devuelven a Nitta y este hace su "Hayabusha Volley" Benji lo ataja fácilmente. El partido sigue, Soda hace su "Kamisori Shot" y Armand aplica su "Eagle Shot" ambos son fácilmente detenidos por Benji. Dany observa como nadie puede anotarle a Benji aun con sus mejores tiros.- Entonces lo que dijo Benji será verdad???.- se da cuenta que Benji esta jugando como siempre mientras que no sabe que diablos hace Schneider en la cancha. Ahora los Koriotto prueban con su "Sky Lab Hurricane" pero no pasa nada, Japón esta frustrado ante su impotencia para anotar.

El chico del pelo enrulado esta ahora sentado en una rama alta de un árbol, y se le une su compañero, sus nombres son: Fan Díaz capitán de Argentina y su compañero Alan Pascal, ambos discuten sobre el partido. - Oye Díaz, el portero de Hamburgo no es alemán.- Claro que no bobo.- dice Díaz sonriendo sarcásticamente.- el es Benji Price y era portero en la selección japonesa infantil y según se también es seleccionado ahora también.- Entonces se enfrenta a su propio equipo??.- Exacto..... interesante no lo crees?????.- dice este aun sonriendo.- pero según el entrenador que hay un jugador del equipo japonés que es formidable.... pero aun no lo veo.

El marcador esta 0-0, Benji les dice a sus compañeros que se despierten y jueguen, Calzu le roba el balón a Steve y se lleva a gran parte del equipo japonés.- Ya ven Japón!!!, sin Oliver no pueden ganar...- grita Benji mientras todo Japón y Hyuga incluido esta furioso.... Japón recupera la bola y ahora Hyuga empieza a tumbar rivales mientras avanza con su "Goinna Dribble", en eso aparece el Kaiser en su camino y aplica su "Emperor Takle" una rara jugada que intentare explicar, cuando ambos se cruzan Schneider ( quien por fin reaccionó) le levanta la bola y luego se la patea al estomago, esto hace que Hyuga salga volando por los aires y el balón cae en los pies de Schneider quien corre contra el arco rival, patea y gol; Ricahrd Tex Tex ni si quiera reacciona.

Por otro lado Oliver acaba de llegar a Hamburgo.- Muero de ganas por llegar con los chicos.- decía Oliver realmente emocionado.- Pues ahora están jugando contra el Hamburgo.- contestó Fogartinni.- en un juego amistoso, vamos para allá.- En el partido Schneider anota otro gol (Richard no puede creerlo) usando su "Fire Shot" (llamado así porque quema las redes del arco, es igual a un tiger shot pero a la fuego). Richard esta frustrado pues entrenó en Japón con Hyuga y su tiger shot, pero este tiro es aún más fuerte.

Meyer un delantero aprovecha un centro y cabecea pero Richard ataja (por fin!!!!!). Freddy hace que calienten varios chicos, en la cancha Schneider manda a volar a Armand aplicando la misma técnica que uso con Hyuga. En el partido la tribuna se enciende cuando Schneider llega al área, Ken logra puñetear un disparo de un delantero, la bola llega a Calzu quien centra a Schneider, el se prepara para patear de volea, pero deja que la bola pase y le pega con el taco; pero esta vez Ken usa los postes y logra atajar, el Kaiser esta sorprendido y loa la acción de Ken. Con la atajada de Richard el equipo japonés levanta sus ánimos, Armand empieza a driblear jugadores hasta que es detenido por 3 alemanes, logra pasar a Hyuga quien quiere enfrentarse a Benji otra vez, el usa su habilidad para evadir jugadores (sin fuerza) hasta que se ve bloqueado, opta por pasar a Ralph quien la devuelve pero su pase es interceptado y luego Kazuo y Masao usan su técnica aérea para volver al ataque, y cuando esta por patear Schneider usa su "Emperor Tackle" y le quita la bola, Hyuga se para furioso y se prepara a atacarlo cuando Benji le dice.- Qué tienes Steve Hyuga??, ya no aguantas los golpes como antes.- Hyuga se queda callado, luego grita.- Equipo..... vamos a ganar!!!.- y los chicos responden gritando lo mismo. Schneider le pregunta a Benji que es lo que han dicho, y Benji traduce.- Ellos dicen que ganarán.....-,Schneider hace un gesto raro y dice.- Ya veo.... tu equipo no se rinde.- Le pide la bola y hace su "Fire Shot" desde su propia área pero para la sorpresa del Kaiser y del Hamburgo Richard logra atajar el disparo con una mano!!, pero la fuerza del disparo desgarra parte de su guante, parece que Richard de alguna forma se ha lesionado, Dany y Steve le piden que se deje checar pero grita que no hay forma que Hamburgo le pueda anotar de esa forma.

Japón renueva sus ánimos y le dicen a sus oponentes que no los menosprecien. Benji esta orgulloso de escuchar esto, piensa que su espíritu de lucha será su clave para el éxito.

En eso Benji recuerda su primer día en Hamburgo, y que tan mal lo trato el equipo, todo el mundo le decía que se rindiera y se regresara a casa pero el insistía, sólo Schneider podía hacerle gol. Benji se considera parte del equipo japonés, pero cuando Schneider le pregunta en que esta pensando, el miente y responde que su equipo es el mejor.

El misterioso personaje que estaba viendo el partido ve que es tarde y se va, muy cerca, la hermana de Schneider esta corriendo para llegar al partido y se cae en la pista en frente del taxi que lleva a Oliver y a Fogartinni, por suerte el misterioso personaje logra rescatar a la chica quien es Marie Schneider, y es reconocido por Fogartinni como Gino Fernández, el mejor arquero juvenil de Italia. Oliver llega a la cancha para ver que su equipo esta jugando bien, Hyuga driblea a la defensa y hace su "Tiger Shot" el cual es atajado por Benji (ves Hyuga, no le puedes anotar!), es la primera vez que el tiger shot es atajado.

Benji pasa al Kaiser quien acaba de ver a su hermana Marie en la tribuna, animado por esto anota otro gol fácilmente y se acerca a ella.- Hermana, que bueno que viniste...y mamá y papá??.- esta sonríe pero una sombra de tristeza la nubla de pronto.- Mamá dijo que no podía venir después del trabajo y papá... no llegó, así que me vine corriendo para no perderme mucho.- este se queda escuchando todo seriamente pero sonríe para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.- claro que no te perdiste mucho..... cuando termine te llevare a tomar un helado.- esta sonríe más abiertamente mientras Schneider piensa que su familia se desintegra cada vez más.

En eso Benji se da cuenta que Oliver a llegado al juego. Todo el mundo va a saludar a Oliver, quien esta listo para ingresar al campo, justo a tiempo pues los Koriotto están lesionados.- Que bueno que llegas Oli.- dice Bruce abrazando a su viejo amigo.- .- Benji esta feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo, y quiere que juegue contra el; pero Hyuga no quiere que Oliver entre.- Oliver no tiene derecho de jugar por más que tenga el 10, ya que el aun no es parte del equipo.- Dany no se sorprende al oír a Steve pero si se asombra al escuchar a Armand decir lo mismo quien esta de acuerdo con el ya que Oliver no es un miembro oficial del equipo que esta jugando, Hyuga jura que igual van a ganar, y además no quiere ser salvado por Oliver.- YO tomare la responsabilidad al ser el capitán del equipo y no pondré este peso en Oliver...-. y se alejó dejando a todos perplejos, Oliver se dirige a Dany.- Novedades en mi ausencia???.- Si supieras y pronto lo sabrás.....- contesta esta.

Ringo y otro chico que hace tiempo estaban calentando reemplazan a los Koriotto. La segunda etapa empieza, Schneider esta confundido pues Oliver no esta en la cancha, y Benji esta simplemente furioso.- Benji y Carl pensaban que Oli entraría.- piensa Dany mientras Oliver observa el partido con admiración. El Kaiser roba la bola se la pasa a Calzu y le dice que patee, para esto mira a Oliver y le muestra una malévola sonrisa, Richard ataja el disparo pero para el horror de sus compañeros su mano empieza a sangrar, esta herida fue causada por el fire shot de Schneider desde su propia área, Calzu solo la hizo peor. Richard sale substituido, el no quiere pero al último debe de abandonar la cancha aunque muy molesto, luego de que Dany y Steve lo convencen. Fogartinni lo lleva a ver a un doctor.

Entra Al quien le promete a Oliver que hará todo lo que pueda, Hamburgo se pone adelante por 5-0.

Armand se combina con Ralph y pasan la bola a Hyuga, logra pasar por la defensa y hace su "Tiger Shot", Benji ni se mueve y la bola entra en el arco, es el primer gol de Japón en eso se da el silbatazo final... resultado final: Japón 1- Hamburgo SV 5. . A Dany se le hace muy extraño que Benji se dejara anotar tan fácilmente.- Se que ese tiro de Steve fue genial...pero estoy segura que Benji lo vio venir...- le dice esta a Oliver quien también ve eso muy extrañado, en eso Benji le dice a Hyuga.- Ese gol fue un regalo por haber venido de tan lejos y no anotarme.- Steve se molesta y se lanza contra Benji para pegarle, pero el arquero es más rápido y le conecta un puñetazo en la cara, Hyuga le responde, y ambos empiezan a pelear; sus compañeros los detienen, Dany queda entre los dos y ve que aun quieren seguir golpeándose, Víctor Hiroshi sostiene fuertemente a Steve, cuando Steve se calma dice.- Ya no seré más el capitán.- se saca la banda de capitán del hombro y se lo da a Armand luego se va del campo no sin mirar antes a Dany y luego a Benji, Oliver ve lágrimas en sus ojos. Dany por un momento quiere ir tras Steve, pero se detiene al escuchar a Benji.- Si no te unes a ellos Oliver, Japón no podrá hacer nada en el campeonato.- Dany se le queda mirando fijamente y se aleja de todos.... después tendría una larga charla con Benji... pero no ahí...no junto al equipo.. sino frente al suyo.

Afuera del estadio, Díaz y Pascal se encuentran con Diego Barbas, su entrenador, quien les pregunta como va el partido entre Hamburgo y Japón.- No hay nada interesante.- dicen algo divertidos.- aunque uno de los porteros es algo serio.- Barbas les dice que en Japón hay un jugador excepcional llamado Oliver Atton pero Díaz no le cree, porque no ha visto a un jugador así en la cancha, le pregunta que quien le dijo algo así, Barbas dice que esta información proviene del mismísimo Roberto Hongo!!!

Ufffffff, desde cuando quería terminar este capitulo pero la inspiración no llegaba ( aja y eso que estas viendo los nuevos capítulos en tv) esteeeeee, pues estos capítulos me han gustado puesto que llevan mas cosas del manga aunque algunas son agregadas o simplemente las cambiaron ......aun asi esta padre......... bueno por fin los chicos se reencontraron con Benji, se enfrentaron al Hamburgo a pesar de las criticas de Benji, Oliver ya llego y Dany hará nuevos enfrentamientos....... próximo capitulo reencuentros inesperados y sorry por la tardanza.


	26. Un enfrentamiento amistoso?

Hola chicos, aquí estamos de regreso ( si que siiii!!!!!) y ahora que están pasando nuestra querida serie de nuevo pues estamos de nuevo con bríos para seguir con esta su historia, ya saben sugerencias, regaños o chistes pues aquí estamos (y en el mail brendaneko77hotmail.com), bueno nos quedamos en que el equipo japonés ya ha llegado a Alemania y se reencontraron con Benji quien ya ha tenido una pequeña discusión con Steve (raroooooooo) y pues Dany quiso arreglar las cosas y....... continuamos.

Parecía que iba a llover, ya que una fresca brisa se filtraba por los cabellos de Dany, quién caminaba sin aparente rumbo, de pronto se detuvo y miro al cielo como si este le fuera a responder.- Vaya.- pensó esta.- el clima siempre parece estar como mi animo, y vaya que este esta por los suelos....... ese idiota de Steve, como pudo atreverse.- luego tocó sus labios con un ligero temblor en sus dedos y luego exhalo un largo suspiro.- ya no se que hacer.- en eso unas grandes gotas empezaron a caer en el pavimento y Dany corrió hacia un gran árbol que tenia una banca a sus pies donde podría guarecerse, al llegar ahí y mientras se sacudía escucho una voz divertida.- Que hace una linda chica perdida en esta lluvia??.- esta volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules.- Carl!!!!!.- esta lo abrazó efusivamente mientras este se sonrojaba abiertamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Tanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho en verdad.- Tu también Angel..... pero que haces aquí?? .- esta titubeo un momento.- Quería pensar....solo eso...- dijo esta con un dejo de tristeza en eso reparó en algo que brilló en el cuello de Schneider.- Linda cadena.- dijo esta.- no recuerdo habértela visto antes.- vio que traía una placa con algo escrito en alemán.- Es un recuerdo de familia.- dijo este con un gesto extraño.- y tu traes el cabello mucho más largo.- dijo este mientras sostenía su cabello en el cual llevaba puesto cierto listón rosa.- fiuuu.....es de seda... el que te lo regalo sabia lo que te compraba.- dijo este sonriendo sospechosamente.- Criticón....- Entonces lista para el partido de mañana??.- No lo se, solo de pensar como se trataron Benji y Steve afuera del campo, no quiero imaginar que se harán en el... y pensar que Benji se reunirá con nuestro equipo hará las cosas más difíciles.- Y eso es lo que te preocupa o hay algo más??.- dijo Schneider mirándola fijamente.- No lo se...- vio que dejaba de llover y se apresuró a decir.- tengo que irme... nos vemos.- y se alejó corriendo.- Ahora que escuchaste su opinión, que piensas hacer??.- dijo Schneider a Benji quién salía de su escondite tras el árbol.- No me queda más que hacerles frente.- dijo este mientras veía a Dany alejarse.- no importa lo que pase.-

Mientras tanto en Japón, Oliver se dispone a partir a Hamburgo acompañado de Fogarttini, en eso escucha que alguien grita su nombre.- Oli!!!!!!!!!.- este voltea y ve a Andrea corriendo hacia él arrastrando a Eva y Patty.- que bueno que te alcancé.- dijo esta toda agitada.- iremos en tu mismo vuelo.- Iremos????.- dijo Oliver sonriente.- irán las 3??.- NO.- ¬¬ dijo Andrea viendo con reproche a Patty.- solo me acompañara Eva ya que Patty...- pero Patty no la dejó continuar y se acercó a Oliver .- Yo vine a despedirlas y a ti también, a desearte suerte.- extendió una pulsera tejida de color azul con blanco.- supongo que la que te di antes ya no te queda y .......- esta le extendió un sobre rosa.- por favor dale este sobre a Dany...... mucha suerte Oliver.- este sonrío a Patty quien sus ojos brillaron de alegría.- Gracias Patty.- dijo este mientras se colocaba la pulsera.- y se encaminó junto con las otras chicas hacia las escaleras eléctricas, en eso se volteo hacia Patty y esta vio como sacaba una pulsera algo más pequeña de color rojo y la alzó.- aunque aun conservo esta.- Patty solo se sonrojo mientras Oliver agitaba su mano mientras descendía por la escalera.- Mucha suerte querido Oliver:- dijo Patty desde el fondo de su corazón.

El día siguiente la gente se esta amontonando en una cancha para ver el partido entre Hamburgo y Japón, el partido será televisado en Japón por lo que los jugadores dicen que se esforzaran aún más.

Mientras Dany acomoda sus cosas de pronto alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de Benji, quien la observa fijamente desde la banca contraria, la miraba con una expresión tan dulce que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, pero de pronto vio que este cambio su expresión y se dio cuenta a que se debía... Steve estaba parado justo atrás de ella y retaba a Benji con la mirada.- Dios mío, no quiero saber como se pondrá esto cuando se enfrenten...- pensó esta alejándose de ahí.

Herman Calzu, uno de los jugadores de Hamburgo comenta que Schneider aún no ha llegado, el equipo se pregunta si llegará y a poco minutos antes que empiece el partido aparece junto a su perro, al pasar cerca de ellos saluda a Dany con una gran sonrisa para disgusto de todo el equipo japonés. Freddy le cuenta a su equipo que Schneider es el único que le ha podido anotar a Benji, lo cual los sorprende. Los equipos toman sus posiciones en la cancha.

El juego empieza, Dany observa que Schneider esta distraído. Un joven de pelo enrulado esta viendo el partido afuera de la cancha, y un misterioso personaje también sigue las incidencias del partido entre la tribuna. En el partido Hyuga y Ralph pasan fácilmente a Schneider quien ni se inmuta (sigue distraído), Hyuga llega hasta donde Benji y le dice que devolverá su saludo, luego hace su "Tiger Shot" y Benji ni se mueve (Benji ya sabía que la bola no iba al arco), la bola choca en el poste y sale afuera de la cancha.- Eso es solo un saludo Price... el otro tiro entrara irremediablemente.- dice Steve a Benji quien solo sonríe. Benji intenta pasar el balón a uno de sus compañeros pero es interceptado por Nitta quien pasa a Ralph y este a Armand, se lo devuelven a Nitta y este hace su "Hayabusha Volley" Benji lo ataja fácilmente. El partido sigue, Soda hace su "Kamisori Shot" y Armand aplica su "Eagle Shot" ambos son fácilmente detenidos por Benji. Dany observa como nadie puede anotarle a Benji aun con sus mejores tiros.- Entonces lo que dijo Benji será verdad???.- se da cuenta que Benji esta jugando como siempre mientras que no sabe que diablos hace Schneider en la cancha. Ahora los Koriotto prueban con su "Sky Lab Hurricane" pero no pasa nada, Japón esta frustrado ante su impotencia para anotar.

El chico del pelo enrulado esta ahora sentado en una rama alta de un árbol, y se le une su compañero, sus nombres son: Fan Díaz capitán de Argentina y su compañero Alan Pascal, ambos discuten sobre el partido. - Oye Díaz, el portero de Hamburgo no es alemán.- Claro que no bobo.- dice Díaz sonriendo sarcásticamente.- el es Benji Price y era portero en la selección japonesa infantil y según se también es seleccionado ahora también.- Entonces se enfrenta a su propio equipo??.- Exacto..... interesante no lo crees?????.- dice este aun sonriendo.- pero según el entrenador que hay un jugador del equipo japonés que es formidable.... pero aun no lo veo.

El marcador esta 0-0, Benji les dice a sus compañeros que se despierten y jueguen, Calzu le roba el balón a Steve y se lleva a gran parte del equipo japonés.- Ya ven Japón!!!, sin Oliver no pueden ganar...- grita Benji mientras todo Japón y Hyuga incluido esta furioso.... Japón recupera la bola y ahora Hyuga empieza a tumbar rivales mientras avanza con su "Goinna Dribble", en eso aparece el Kaiser en su camino y aplica su "Emperor Takle" una rara jugada que intentare explicar, cuando ambos se cruzan Schneider ( quien por fin reaccionó) le levanta la bola y luego se la patea al estomago, esto hace que Hyuga salga volando por los aires y el balón cae en los pies de Schneider quien corre contra el arco rival, patea y gol; Ricahrd Tex Tex ni si quiera reacciona.

Por otro lado Oliver acaba de llegar a Hamburgo.- Muero de ganas por llegar con los chicos.- decía Oliver realmente emocionado.- Pues ahora están jugando contra el Hamburgo.- contestó Fogartinni.- en un juego amistoso, vamos para allá.- En el partido Schneider anota otro gol (Richard no puede creerlo) usando su "Fire Shot" (llamado así porque quema las redes del arco, es igual a un tiger shot pero a la fuego). Richard esta frustrado pues entrenó en Japón con Hyuga y su tiger shot, pero este tiro es aún más fuerte.

Meyer un delantero aprovecha un centro y cabecea pero Richard ataja (por fin!!!!!). Freddy hace que calienten varios chicos, en la cancha Schneider manda a volar a Armand aplicando la misma técnica que uso con Hyuga. En el partido la tribuna se enciende cuando Schneider llega al área, Ken logra puñetear un disparo de un delantero, la bola llega a Calzu quien centra a Schneider, el se prepara para patear de volea, pero deja que la bola pase y le pega con el taco; pero esta vez Ken usa los postes y logra atajar, el Kaiser esta sorprendido y loa la acción de Ken. Con la atajada de Richard el equipo japonés levanta sus ánimos, Armand empieza a driblear jugadores hasta que es detenido por 3 alemanes, logra pasar a Hyuga quien quiere enfrentarse a Benji otra vez, el usa su habilidad para evadir jugadores (sin fuerza) hasta que se ve bloqueado, opta por pasar a Ralph quien la devuelve pero su pase es interceptado y luego Kazuo y Masao usan su técnica aérea para volver al ataque, y cuando esta por patear Schneider usa su "Emperor Tackle" y le quita la bola, Hyuga se para furioso y se prepara a atacarlo cuando Benji le dice.- Qué tienes Steve Hyuga??, ya no aguantas los golpes como antes.- Hyuga se queda callado, luego grita.- Equipo..... vamos a ganar!!!.- y los chicos responden gritando lo mismo. Schneider le pregunta a Benji que es lo que han dicho, y Benji traduce.- Ellos dicen que ganarán.....-,Schneider hace un gesto raro y dice.- Ya veo.... tu equipo no se rinde.- Le pide la bola y hace su "Fire Shot" desde su propia área pero para la sorpresa del Kaiser y del Hamburgo Richard logra atajar el disparo con una mano!!, pero la fuerza del disparo desgarra parte de su guante, parece que Richard de alguna forma se ha lesionado, Dany y Steve le piden que se deje checar pero grita que no hay forma que Hamburgo le pueda anotar de esa forma.

Japón renueva sus ánimos y le dicen a sus oponentes que no los menosprecien. Benji esta orgulloso de escuchar esto, piensa que su espíritu de lucha será su clave para el éxito.

En eso Benji recuerda su primer día en Hamburgo, y que tan mal lo trato el equipo, todo el mundo le decía que se rindiera y se regresara a casa pero el insistía, sólo Schneider podía hacerle gol. Benji se considera parte del equipo japonés, pero cuando Schneider le pregunta en que esta pensando, el miente y responde que su equipo es el mejor.

El misterioso personaje que estaba viendo el partido ve que es tarde y se va, muy cerca, la hermana de Schneider esta corriendo para llegar al partido y se cae en la pista en frente del taxi que lleva a Oliver y a Fogartinni, por suerte el misterioso personaje logra rescatar a la chica quien es Marie Schneider, y es reconocido por Fogartinni como Gino Fernández, el mejor arquero juvenil de Italia. Oliver llega a la cancha para ver que su equipo esta jugando bien, Hyuga driblea a la defensa y hace su "Tiger Shot" el cual es atajado por Benji (ves Hyuga, no le puedes anotar!), es la primera vez que el tiger shot es atajado.

Benji pasa al Kaiser quien acaba de ver a su hermana Marie en la tribuna, animado por esto anota otro gol fácilmente y se acerca a ella.- Hermana, que bueno que viniste...y mamá y papá??.- esta sonríe pero una sombra de tristeza la nubla de pronto.- Mamá dijo que no podía venir después del trabajo y papá... no llegó, así que me vine corriendo para no perderme mucho.- este se queda escuchando todo seriamente pero sonríe para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.- claro que no te perdiste mucho..... cuando termine te llevare a tomar un helado.- esta sonríe más abiertamente mientras Schneider piensa que su familia se desintegra cada vez más.

En eso Benji se da cuenta que Oliver a llegado al juego. Todo el mundo va a saludar a Oliver, quien esta listo para ingresar al campo, justo a tiempo pues los Koriotto están lesionados.- Que bueno que llegas Oli.- dice Bruce abrazando a su viejo amigo.- .- Benji esta feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo, y quiere que juegue contra el; pero Hyuga no quiere que Oliver entre.- Oliver no tiene derecho de jugar por más que tenga el 10, ya que el aun no es parte del equipo.- Dany no se sorprende al oír a Steve pero si se asombra al escuchar a Armand decir lo mismo quien esta de acuerdo con el ya que Oliver no es un miembro oficial del equipo que esta jugando, Hyuga jura que igual van a ganar, y además no quiere ser salvado por Oliver.- YO tomare la responsabilidad al ser el capitán del equipo y no pondré este peso en Oliver...-. y se alejó dejando a todos perplejos, Oliver se dirige a Dany.- Novedades en mi ausencia???.- Si supieras y pronto lo sabrás.....- contesta esta.

Ringo y otro chico que hace tiempo estaban calentando reemplazan a los Koriotto. La segunda etapa empieza, Schneider esta confundido pues Oliver no esta en la cancha, y Benji esta simplemente furioso.- Benji y Carl pensaban que Oli entraría.- piensa Dany mientras Oliver observa el partido con admiración. El Kaiser roba la bola se la pasa a Calzu y le dice que patee, para esto mira a Oliver y le muestra una malévola sonrisa, Richard ataja el disparo pero para el horror de sus compañeros su mano empieza a sangrar, esta herida fue causada por el fire shot de Schneider desde su propia área, Calzu solo la hizo peor. Richard sale substituido, el no quiere pero al último debe de abandonar la cancha aunque muy molesto, luego de que Dany y Steve lo convencen. Fogartinni lo lleva a ver a un doctor.

Entra Al quien le promete a Oliver que hará todo lo que pueda, Hamburgo se pone adelante por 5-0.

Armand se combina con Ralph y pasan la bola a Hyuga, logra pasar por la defensa y hace su "Tiger Shot", Benji ni se mueve y la bola entra en el arco, es el primer gol de Japón en eso se da el silbatazo final... resultado final: Japón 1- Hamburgo SV 5. . A Dany se le hace muy extraño que Benji se dejara anotar tan fácilmente.- Se que ese tiro de Steve fue genial...pero estoy segura que Benji lo vio venir...- le dice esta a Oliver quien también ve eso muy extrañado, en eso Benji le dice a Hyuga.- Ese gol fue un regalo por haber venido de tan lejos y no anotarme.- Steve se molesta y se lanza contra Benji para pegarle, pero el arquero es más rápido y le conecta un puñetazo en la cara, Hyuga le responde, y ambos empiezan a pelear; sus compañeros los detienen, Dany queda entre los dos y ve que aun quieren seguir golpeándose, Víctor Hiroshi sostiene fuertemente a Steve, cuando Steve se calma dice.- Ya no seré más el capitán.- se saca la banda de capitán del hombro y se lo da a Armand luego se va del campo no sin mirar antes a Dany y luego a Benji, Oliver ve lágrimas en sus ojos. Dany por un momento quiere ir tras Steve, pero se detiene al escuchar a Benji.- Si no te unes a ellos Oliver, Japón no podrá hacer nada en el campeonato.- Dany se le queda mirando fijamente y se aleja de todos.... después tendría una larga charla con Benji... pero no ahí...no junto al equipo.. sino frente al suyo.

Afuera del estadio, Díaz y Pascal se encuentran con Diego Barbas, su entrenador, quien les pregunta como va el partido entre Hamburgo y Japón.- No hay nada interesante.- dicen algo divertidos.- aunque uno de los porteros es algo serio.- Barbas les dice que en Japón hay un jugador excepcional llamado Oliver Atton pero Díaz no le cree, porque no ha visto a un jugador así en la cancha, le pregunta que quien le dijo algo así, Barbas dice que esta información proviene del mismísimo Roberto Hongo!!!

Ufffffff, desde cuando quería terminar este capitulo pero la inspiración no llegaba ( aja y eso que estas viendo los nuevos capítulos en tv) esteeeeee, pues estos capítulos me han gustado puesto que llevan mas cosas del manga aunque algunas son agregadas o simplemente las cambiaron ......aun asi esta padre......... bueno por fin los chicos se reencontraron con Benji, se enfrentaron al Hamburgo a pesar de las criticas de Benji, Oliver ya llego y Dany hará nuevos enfrentamientos....... próximo capitulo reencuentros inesperados y sorry por la tardanza.


	27. Bajo la Torre Eiffel

Hola!!!!!!!!! Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso, ya tenia rato que no podía subir nada ( excusas ¬¬) pero pronto tendré vacaciones así que espero poder ponerme al día -......nos quedamos con la inminente derrota de Japón ante el Hamburgo y las disputas personales a todo lo que da...continuamos.

Freddy entra a la enfermería para encontrar a un Benji con algunos moretones.- Hola Freddy.- dice este sonriendo débilmente.- sabes?... estoy preocupado por mi relación con el equipo japonés luego de este partido.- No te preocupes.- dice este y le recuerda cuando fue llamado por Schneider para que reemplazara al portero titular del equipo, este junto a su equipo le dieron una paliza a Benji, pero al día siguiente cuando el arquero llegó a la cancha vio a todos sus amigos moreteados, y luego Benji le pega, y le dice que fue el quien le pego a todos ellos.- Así se fue como te convertiste en el arquero titular... recuerdas??. Además puedo entender el por que de tu comportamiento.- Benji lo mira fijamente y luego se toca la mejilla lastimada.- Steve se ha vuelto muy maduro.- Freddy lo mira sorprendido.- aun después de lo que le dije y para el colmo nos golpeamos como un par de idiotas, él decidió dejar de ser el capitán y aceptó su derrota.....- vio que Freddy meneaba severamente la cabeza.- Tu sabes muy bien que no solo fue ese el motivo..... tu sabes quién fue el motivo de esos golpes... verdad?????.- y Benji volvió a sonreír mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Dany espera que el equipo del Hamburgo se reúna.- pero mira extrañada que todos se dispersan, en eso una niña de cabello rubio se acerca a ella sonriendo.- Acaso buscas a alguien??.- B-Bueno yo....- en eso se escucha otra voz melosamente divertida.- Creo que me busca a mí!!!!!!.- Dany respingó al ver a Schneider extremadamente cerca.- Hola hermano!!!.- dijo la niña.- Hermano??.- dijo esta mirando a Schneider.- vaya no sabia que eras hermano mayor.- Este sonrío y le dijo a la niña en ingles.- Marie te presento a Daniela, ella viene con el equipo de Japón.- esta le extendió la mano muy emocionada.- Te invito a comer un helado.- dice esta a Dany.- al cabo Carl invita....verdad??.- Claro Daniela, ven con nosotros, yo le mandare avisar a tu entrenador.- dice este pero pregunta.- o acaso esperas a alguien??.- No.- dice esta seriamente.- esperaba ver a todo el equipo junto entrenar.- OO.- Schneider pareció sorprenderse pero no dijo nada.- Marie.- dijo este.- encamínate con Dany recogeré mi chaqueta que esta en la banca.- Dany volteo a la banca y vio varias chaquetas arrumbadas, en eso Marie le extendió la mano sonriendo y ella la aceptó gustosa.- En serio eres de Japón??.- preguntó esta.- Bueno, en parte... mi mamá es de ahí.. aunque yo nací en otra parte...- mientras platicaban e iban saliendo del campo no pudieron ver que alguien se reunía con Carl y las miraba a la distancia.

Mientras Marie pedía los helados, Dany se sentaba en una linda mesa para 4 personas, jamás penso acabar ahí con la linda hermana de Schneider, en verdad se parecía a él... tenia su mismo color de cabello y ojos..... los cuales le miraban fijamente...pero se dio cuenta de que no era Marie.. sino Schneider.- Vaya.- dice este.- me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de mi presencia.- esta sonrió y en eso se dio cuenta que nadie ayudaría a Marie con los helados, cuando un gran tazón de helado era puesto enfrente de ella de mano de Benji quien sonreía discretamente.- Hola.- dijo este mientras se sentaba frente a ella con Marie a su lado quien le sonreía abiertamente.- Que bueno que decidiste venir con nosotros Benji....así estaremos en parejas.- OO.- claro que tu serás mi pareja.- Dany no pudo evitar soltar la risa y luego todos rieron juntos.

Cuando Benji y Schneider pedían más helados, Marie se sentó junto a Dany.- Oye Dany.. tu crees que Benji se fije en una niñita como yo??.- Dany la miró sorprendida.- es que él me gusta mucho desde la primera vez que Carl lo llevó a la casa.. y ahora que en otoño cumpliré 12 ya no me veré tan chica a lado de él que tiene casi 16 años.- Dany acaricio su rubia cabellera la cual la traía en 2 lindas coletas, y recordó que a los 12 años ella había conocido a Benji, pero no había sido tan abierta como Marie lo era.- Tu eres...???.- le preguntó Marie a Dany quien se sorprendió.- es que ahora que te veo bien tu eres la chica de la foto de su cuarto.- Que raro, no recuerdo que Benji tuviera una foto mía.- pensó Dany.- Si.....tu eres esa chica .- dijo Marie muy sobresaltada.- traes un vestido color durazno, pero Benji jamás me dijo tu nombre.- luego se tranquilizó y sonriendo le dijo.- que boba soy diciéndote que él me gusta cuando tu... - Yo solo soy una amiga de Benji.- dijo Dany seriamente.- nos conocemos de hace tiempo.. nada más...si alguna vez Benji sintió algo por mi.- dijo esta con un dejo de tristeza.- jamás lo recordó en estos 3 años.- Marie se sorprendió al escucharla en eso los chicos regresaban y Dany cambió la conversación a otras cosas sobre Marie y se pasaron platicando todo el rato como si siempre se hubieran conocido.

Por otro lado Steve va al encuentro de Richard en el hospital para saber sobre su lesión.- Hola Richard, como estas?.- No es nada.- aunque mira disimuladamente a Fogartinni quien esta acompañándolo mientras lo revisaban en eso Steve le pregunta cual tiro es más fuerte el de Schneider o el suyo, Richard reconoce que el de Schneider es mucho más fuerte. Pero Steve no esta molesto, pues el sabe que puede mejorar su tiro. Más tarde Steve recibe un paquete de Flemming, es una bola negra más pesada que los normales con el cual empieza a practicar su nuevo tiro.

Mientras regresaban al complejo, Benji observaba como Dany venia tomada de la mano de Marie quién al parecer estaba encantada de haberla conocido, en eso Marie se soltó al ver una tienda de curiosidades y Schneider fue tras ella, esa era su oportunidad.

.- Hemos pasado un buen rato juntos pero no hemos podido platicar.- le dijo este a Dany quién mostraba una seria expresión.- No veo del que.- dijo esta sin pensar y luego dijo.- por lo visto tu vida aquí ha sido muy buena y pronto entraras con los profesionales... te felicito.- Tu sabes que no solo de eso quiero hablar..... yo quiero que sepas que en estos 3 años no me he olvidado de ti....nunca... mucho menos ahora que seremos familia yo....- Benji tomó a Dany por los hombros y parecía como si quisiera acercarla a él...de pronto se escuchó que algo había caído en el suelo, ambos voltearon y vieron a Marie cuyos ojos derramaban grandes lágrimas.- Que tonta he sido.- decía sollozando.- el solo vino para estar junto a ti.- y salió corriendo con Dany tras ella quien no quería que las ilusiones de una niña se fueran al traste, Benji aun no podía comprender que era lo que sucedía hasta que Schneider llegó junto a él.- Acabo de ver a Dany corriendo tras Marie.. que sucedió?.- vio que estaba tirada una pequeña bolsa repleta de listones y luego como si hubieran entendido algo corrieron hacia donde habían ido las chicas.- escuché que tu y Dany hablaban en japonés.. pasó algo??.- dijo mientras corrían este a Benji.- Creo que he lastimado a tu hermana.- dijo Benji con pesar.

Dany al fin pudo alcanzar a Marie quien se había detenido en una callejuela y le dijo muy despacio.- Marie...te equivocas.. entre Benji y yo...- Si ya lo se!!...no hay nada.- dijo esta molesta.- pero eso dices tú....en cambio Benji no puede disimular al verte.. él te quiere mucho y...- se detuvo al ver que Dany también estaba llorando.- D-Dany..- Tu crees que no me gustaría que eso fuera verdad... pero han pasado casi 3 años desde que ya no supe nada de él y ahora pienso que se siente obligado ya que mi mamá se casará con su papá... me entiendes ahora?.- Marie ya no lloraba.- El hace mucho me dijo que me quería y no esperó mi respuesta y cuando yo pensaba dársela... él ya no quiso saber de mí...- en eso se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solas ya que 3 sujetos de mal aspecto las veían con sonrisas maliciosas.- Vaya,vaya... miren lo que nos hemos encontrado.....muy bien lindas dennos todo lo que traigan.- Dany hizo que Marie se pusiera tras de ella, no entendió mucho de lo que decían pero lo supuso.- No tenemos nada que darles, así que déjenos en paz.- dijo Marie aterrorizada pero los tipos no se movieron ni un ápice.- Bueno si no tienen dinero pueden darnos...algo más...- este estiró una mano la cual fue rechazada de un golpe por parte de Dany quién ya estaba en guardia, este gritó algo y se lanzaron y a Dany no le quedó más que defenderse mientras Marie miraba anonadada como esta los trataba como viles muñecos de trapo en eso llegaron Benji y Schneider quienes primero veían asombrados y luego se lanzaron contra los tipos a puñetazos estos al ver que los superaban en fuerzas salieron huyendo, luego se volvieron hacia ellas y vieron que Dany estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras Marie no dejaba de abrazarla.- Están bien chicas??.- dijo Benji con mucha preocupación.- Siiiiii.- dijo Marie abrazándolo y luego se lanzó hacia Schneider quien la abrazó muy fuerte.- Dany me defendió es maravillosa.- y luego como si se diera cuenta les pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, en eso Dany se puso de pie para luego volver a caer de rodillas.- Uff.- sonrió adolorida.- creo que quedé agotada.- como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo Benji la cargó en su espalda y Dany esperó ver de nuevo a Marie triste pero esta sonreía abiertamente, como si supiera algo que ella no.- Bueno Marie.- dijo Schneider mientras caminaban.- hay que llevar a tu heroína a que la revisen y luego tú y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente sobre eso de escapar sin sentido.- esta asintió mientras volteaba a ver a Benji quien le sonreía y comprendió que debía dejarlo por la paz ya que el buscaba una reconciliación.

.- Muy bien linda.- decía muy sonriente el doctor del Hamburgo.- solo traes un poco inflamado el tobillo, lo mas probable es que para mañana este bien y te quites el vendaje... cuanto tienes entrenando artes marciales??.- Gracias doctor... 3 años.- dijo Dany al doctor quien aun no podía creer que una chica como ella pudiera defenderse así.- Hasta parece que tienes piernas de jugador de fútbol.- dijo el doctor mientras reía y Dany pensaba que no estaba tan errado. Cuando salió se encontró con que Benji la esperaba.- Que bueno que estés mejor, te llevare al hotel.- No es necesario.- dijo esta, pero vio que Benji no se movía así que se resignó y se encaminó hacia el campo para salir a la calle donde vio que el Hamburgo entrenaba.- Hey Benji!!.- gritó Calzu.-solo espera para ver este nuevo pase que he estado perfeccionando.- en eso tira hacia ellos y Dany ve que otro chico trata de alcanzarlo, entonces Benji ve azorado como Dany se lanza hacia el pase ganadoselo al chico que lo recibiría y se lo vuelve a lanzar a Calzu quien sin darse cuenta empezó a seguirle el ritmo a Dany ante todo el Hamburgo quien miraba estupefacto correr a Dany.- Parece...- dijo Schneider a Benji.- como si Dany tuviera alas...como si....- Como si siempre hubiera jugado.- dijo Benji.- si... pero me esta queriendo decir algo no lo crees??.- en eso Dany estuvo frente a la portería y a una orden de Schneider varios se lanzaron a bloquearla pero Dany estiró su pierna izquierda en un ángulo muy difícil para un chico y con una estela tras el balón, este entro a la red rasgándola.- OO.- C-Como hizo eso!!??.- dijo el portero anonadado.- Preciosa...- dijo Calzu inclinándose.- ahora soy tu más ferviente admirador.- Dany sonrío y miro retadoramente a Benji.- Para que veas que Japón no se rendirá tan fácilmente!!!.- pero Benji no contestó solo seguía mirando lo bella que se veía rodeada de un equipo que la idolatraba de ahora en adelante.

Al día siguiente en el estadio, Bruce intenta flirtear con unas chicas pero ellas en alemán dicen algo así como.- " se parece a un mono".- (pobre jejejeje). Benji explica que esas chicas están ahí para ver al equipo juvenil del Bremen, luego conocen al capitán Franz Schuster. Quien saluda a Oliver creyendo que él es el capitán pero Freddy le dice que esta equivocado, Armand habla, dice que él es el capitán. Schuster igual cree que Oliver es el capitán.- Yo estaré con Schneider en la selección.. será interesante verte ahí.-

El partido entre el Bremen y Japón empieza, no juegan ni Richard, ni Benji y menos Oliver. Richard se acerca a Benji, mientras el partido esta a punto de empezar.- Pronto me recuperare y no te daré el puesto así que...ya lo sabes.- Dany estaba cerca cuando presencio eso.- Richard peleara su puesto.- pensó Dany.- Entre Schuster y su compañero Margus pasean a todo el equipo japonés, luego ambos son sacados de la cancha al medio tiempo y Japón aprovecha pero igual pierden por 3-2. Ahora todos a sentarse pues va a jugar el Bremen con Italia.

El partido entre Italia y Bremen empieza, todos están sorprendidos por el arquero Gino Fernández. Dany lo mira fijamente y cree haberlo visto antes. Steve en cambio se va a practicar su nuevo tiro. Italia vence fácilmente a Bremen.

Dany estaba sentada junto a Oliver y los demás chicos en las gradas esperando a que Freddy llegara con una noticia mientras el equipo Italiano entrenaba en el campo.. ene so ven que ellos comienzan a retirarse.- Vamonos chicos... no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- dice Freddy.- Acaso no...- comienza a decir Dany.- El equipo italiano nos ha negado un partido de práctica, ya que dicen que no quieren desperdiciar sus energías con nosotros.- Oliver se molesta, agarra su pelota y se mete en la cancha mientras grita.- ITALIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!.- se lleva a muchos italianos y hace su drive shot contra un perplejo Fernández que no logra atajar.- Quien demonios es ese jugador??!!.- dice este mientras sus demás compañeros tampoco comprenden mientras Oliver se aleja ante la algarabía de Japón.

En Francia Tom entra a un estadio con sus amigos.- Vamos Tom!!.- dice Lois, un chico rubio amigo de este desde que llego a vivir a Francia.- quiero ver a Pierre jugar...- en eso una bola sale disparada hacia donde esta sentado un chico que mira el partido... Rui Napoleón... quién sigue sentado al ver que el balón va justo a los pies de Tom. En eso Tom se mete a la cancha usando su camiseta de Japón y se mete en un duelo con Pierre , en eso se mete Napoleón a ayudarlo, juntos se combinan muy bien y Tom anota. Tom recuerda a Oliver... luego le pide disculpas a Pierre por meterse en la cancha.- No hay problema.. eres un gran jugador.. me extraña no haberte visto antes en un campo.. por cierto.. quien es tu amigo.- contesta este. Tom voltea y ve que el chico desapareció de su lado. Para esto Napoleón ejecuta su "Canon Shot" de larga distancia y todos se quedan sorprendidos.- Nos veremos pronto.- dice este guiñando un ojo y saliendo del campo dejando a todo mundo desconcertado.

De vuelta a Alemania, el partido entre Japón y el Bremen empieza, Schneider esta viendo el partido, pero se sorprende por el juego de Oliver quien rápidamente anota, Steve lo felicita, y Oliver aprovecha para preguntarle si su pierna esta bien (por estar pateando esa bola super pesada) y Steve dice que esta perfecto, luego le pide a Oliver que le deje anotar el siguiente gol. Más tarde Armand pasa a Oliver driblea a muchos alemanes pasa a Hyuga y este anota, victoria de Japón por 3-0, por fin ganan un partido.-Buen juego Benji.- dice Scheneider pescando a este desprevenido.- espero sigan así en el campeonato... deseo enfrentarte.- vio que Dany los veía con atención, ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.- bueno te dejo... ya que ahí viene tu princesa y ya sabes... no me gusta estorbar.- le mando un beso a esta quien sonrió sonrojada y se alejo y Benji no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

El equipo llega a París para disputar el mundial sub 16, luego de instalarse Oliver se va a pasear por París con su pelota, por las calles le llama la atención un chico dribleando con su bola.- Vaya se ve que no soy el único que le gusta hacer eso.- paseando Oliver llega a la torre Eiffel donde un chico que también venía pateando con una bola lo cruza, primero no se inmutan, luego ambos se voltean y se reconocen y se dan un gran abrazo!!!!!! ( como un par de novios jejejeje) Oliver y Tom se han encontrado.

Mientras en el hotel Dany sale al pasillo y se encuentra con Steve que esta en la habitación de enfrente quién sale con una bolsa llena de balones.- Vas a entrenar???.- Sip.- luego le sonríe.- no vienes??.- Lo siento.- dice esta apenada.- quede de verme con Andrea y Eva de salir a pasear... por cierto has visto a Oli no me contestan en su cuarto.- Oliver salió hace siglos.- dijo este.- chance y te lo encuentras.- esta suspiró y fue en busca de las chicas.- Hey Dany, aquí!!!!!!.- Andrea y Eva estaban en el recibidor esperándola, Andrea traía una falda blanca con holanes que parecían pétalos de flor y una blusa rosa con un coqueto cuello mientras Eva traía unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta azul marino con unos tenis del mismo color. Dany sonrió ya que Eva y ella iban prácticamente igual solo que ella traía un color verde claro.- No es justo!!.- decía Andrea.- de haber sabido me hubiera puesto lo mismo.- Ah no!!!.- dio Dany.- nos vamos así como estas.....conociéndote iiimagino lo que tardaste en vestirte.- así que se la llevaron arrastrando.- ya veras que ese traje te traerá suerte.- le decía Dany mientras se encaminaban a la Torre Eiffel.

Mientras tanto Oliver y Tom platicaban animadamente tumbados en la hierba.- Ya sabía que el equipo había llegado.- decía Tom.- pero no me animaba a irte a buscar...- Debido a que no estabas seguro de querer ingresar al equipo??.- este asintió.- pero Tom.... por lo que veo no has perdido esa maravillosa técnica... no debes desperdiciarla.- Sabes... tienes razón y al saber que estas aquí me ayuda a confirmar eso.......por cierto quieres un helado??.- HELADO???????.- Oliver y Tom brincaron al mismo tiempo ya que Bruce de repente había salido entre ellos.- BRUCE!!!!!.- Tom agarro a Bruce y lo hizo rodar al suelo mientras los 3 reían.- Como llegaste aquí??.- pregunta Oliver.- Supuse que vendrías para acá y mira con quien te encontré.....pero yo quiero helado.- dijo esto a Tom con ojos brillantes.- Enseguida, esperen aquí.- Vaya que este parque es hermoso!!.- decía Eva muy emocionada.- Pues claro con la Torre Eiffel dominando el paisaje tenia que ser hermoso.- repuso Andrea.- por cierto no se ustedes pero tengo calor y quiero un helado.- Allá hay un puesto.- dice Dany mientras se encaminaba.- traeré unos...- No te apures yo invito.- decía Andrea sonriente.- ustedes busquen lugar para sentarse y yo los traeré.- Oye que amabilidad de muchacha!!!.- decía Eva sorprendida.- pues que tiene??.- Déjala.- decía Dany divertida.- es el clima de París... amansa a todas las fieras...mira ese árbol tiene linda sombra, sentémonos ahí.-

.- Te lo digo Oliver, París podrá ser la capital del amor, pero no creo que a mi me funcione.- decía Bruce recargándose en el árbol, en eso se resbala y va a dar al regazo de Eva que apenas se había acomodado en el pasto y ambos se miran sumamente sonrojados.- AHHHHHHH!!!!!! EVA- BRUCE!!!!.- Creo que no debes subestimar a esta ciudad Bruce.- decía Oliver mientras el y Dany reían.-

Andrea esperaba que le atendieran en el puesto de helados cuando vio que varias chicas arrojaban monedas en la fuente que estaba en medio del parque y luego rezaban fervorosamente, sin pensar se acerco a una orilla y saco un par de monedas, las sostuvo sobre su pecho, luego se dio la vuelta y las lanzo hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos e imploraba.- Por favor Dios... que Tom se reúna con el equipo y a que ansío verle con todo mi corazón.- Espero que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad.- una voz hizo que Andrea abriera los ojos sorprendida y vio que Tom estaba frente a ella sonriendo con una charola con varios helados en sus manos.- GRACIAS DIOS!!!!!.- dijo Andrea en español antes de abrazar a Tom y besarlo en los labios mientras Tom sentía que se derretía más rápido que el helado.

El día siguiente el equipo Japonés entrena antes de su partido con Italia, Richard ya esta recuperado. Oliver y Tom ejecutan su combinación, tan perfecta como siempre, todos se quedan sorprendidos por como se entienden igual después de tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto Hyuga dispara y anota a Richard, Benji le dice que no es posible que no pueda atajar esos tiros, Richard se molesta (la verdad es que Benji ataja los tiger shots sin demasiada dificultad, Richard ni los ve). Finalmente el entrenador Freddy da los números y la selección completa.

Mientras Dany checa la lista de los que jugaran, ve como Tom y Armand saludan a Andrea y Mafer respectivamente.- Vaya que suerte tienen algunos.- dice Bruce acercándose a ella.- Lo dices por ellos??.- este asiente.- vaya y no me digas que no te fascino estar con Eva en el parque?.- este se sonroja.- ya ves...tu también eres feliz entonces.- Bruce se sienta junto a ella en la banca.- Oye Dany y tu por que no has tenido novio...y no me salgas con que nadie te lo ha pedido por que no te creo.. he visto el montón de cartas que sacas diario de tu locker.- -OO-.- Bueno eso tiene respuesta.....- dice esta sonrojada.- por que aun espero a la persona correcta.- Te pareces a Oliver!!!.- dice este en tono molesto sin notar que Oliver escuchaba pensativo.

Al mundial sub 16 han concurrido 12 equipos de todo el mundo, estos han sido reunidos en cuatro grupos de 3 equipos cada uno, en los cuales cada equipo debe de jugar contra los otros dos, y el mejor califica a las semifinales. Japón compartirá su grupo con Italia y Argentina.

El primer partido para la escuadra japonés es contra Italia. En Italia destaca el capitán y arquero Gino Fernández el número uno, a quien Oliver anotó fácilmente. El partido comienza con el saque de Italia, el equipo japonés esta formando por Richard en el arco; Víctor, Armand, Soda y Bruce en la defensa; Oliver, Ralph y los Koriotto al centro y concluye con David y Steve en el ataque. El partido continua, Italia se ve bloqueada y Japón no puede contra Fernández, ahora Oliver corre por la media cancha se lleva a 5 italianos!!! el último le pone la pierna en alto y Oliver cae. El arbitro cobra, Oliver saca rápidamente y combina con Ralph Sawada, Oliver se acerca al área rival donde quedan dos defensas, pasa entre los dos pero es nuevamente derribado, Italia esta aplicando un juego muy rudo contra Oliver. El tiro libre es directo, Gino Fernández organiza su barrera, Oliver y Armand se ponen al frente de la bola, Oliver le hace una seña a Armand. Tiempo de cobrar el tiro libre, Oliver corre primero pero no le pega a la bola, la barrera salta y ahora si Armand hace su "Eagle Shot" que pase por debajo de la barrera que esta suspendida en el aire por el salto, desgraciadamente Fernández esta atento y ataja.

Fernandez esta loco, le lanza la bola a Oliver y le hace una señal para que patee, el ni tonto ni perezoso hace su "Drive Shot" ante el asombro de todo el estadio Gino Fernandez detiene el disparo con su mano derecha (la llamada mano de oro) pero parece que el dispara lo lleva adentro pero Gino pone la otra mano y cae al suelo, deteniendo la bola justo en la línea, Japón no lo puede creer!!!!

Dany observa que Fernández esta obsesionado con Oliver.- Se ve que no le perdona ese gol del entrenamiento....me recuerda a Benji.- mira de soslayo a este quien no pierde dato del partido.

El ataque continua, no hay nada que pueda pasar a Fernandez, Italia esta al ataque pero Soda quita con una fuerte barrida, el atacante vuela por los aires, combina con Víctor, ambos defensas se han lanzado al ataque, la bola llega a Ralph quien rápidamente pase a Oliver, Steve le pida la bola y corre rápidamente, las defensas lo siguen ante el inminente pase pero Oliver le pega en primera con el taco (un pase impresionante) la bola llega rodando donde Soda quien esta sólo y hace su "Kamisori Shot", el tiro lleva una super curva y parece que se mete pero impresionantemente Fernandez se estira y ataja. Era lo que Fernandez estaba esperando, rápidamente pasa a sus compañeros quienes se mandan como una avalancha al area rival, con sus pases rápidos burlan a lo que quedaba de la defensa Richard se encuentra solo contra exactamente cinco atacantes y se ve en la obligación de salir a achicar pero el delantero pasa a su izquierda y el número siete Giovanni Conti de una patada en primera anota el primer gol del partido.

Las cosas se ponen aún más feas cuando Japón se ve imposibilitado de anotar de cualquier forma, Oliver prueba nuevamente su Drive Shot pero sin éxito. Finalmente la bola sale y para sorpresa de Japón Tom está en el límite de la cancha listo para entrar.

De ahora en adelante el partido será todo de Japón, el empate llegara con una combinación entre Tom y Oliver, ambos dejan atrás a todos sus rivales en base a paredes y llegan juntos donde Fernandez Oliver pasa a Misaki pero Fernandez lo cubre, este devuelve a Tsubasa pero Fernandez se mueve, luego de varios pases y de un Fernandez totalmente perdido Tsubasa conecta un Jumping para anotar el empate. Gino esta sumamente sorprendido por el gol, parece que nunca le hubieran echo uno, y dice que nunca más la anotaran los japoneses.

Italia se lanza al ataque pero Japón esta muy crecido y fácilmente concluye todos los ataques de Japón, ya estamos por concluir el segundo tiempo y el partido continua empatado, Hyuga decide que es tiempo de aplicar su nuevo tiro ( el que estuvo practicando con la bola oscura la cual era más pesada) por lo que pide la bola ya no hay tiempo, Hyuga patea y grita NEO TIGER SHOT, dispara un verdadero balazo, Fernandez pone la mano de Oro para atajarlo pero la bola se lo lleva como si fuera papel desgarrando su guante y es el segundo gol de Japón, el de la victoria!!! Fernandez no puede creerlo, pero no sólo le han anotado el segundo gol sino que también se encuentra lesionado por el potente disparo de Hyuga. Cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Dany y Benji, quien se muestra muy sorprendido por el rápido crecimiento de Steve como jugador.- Hyuga le destrozó el guante a Fernandez como si este fuera de juguete...imagínate como le dejo la mano.- Y tu mas que nadie debes suponerlo verdad??.- dijo esta tranquilamente pero penso que tal vez había sonado groseramente pero este le contesto.- Si... pobre Fernandez, pero no creo que lo lamente mucho, eso lo hará ser mas fuerte.- y Dany no pudo evitar sentir una calidez al escucharlo hablar con esa sinceridad.

Ok.....ya vamos mas encaminados y milllllllllllllll disculpas por no subir pronto..¬¬ aunque claro ya no veo que me digan nada .en fin miu seguirá subiendo ( aja si aja). Bueno este capitulo fue de puros encuentros...ah solo me falta Oliver por que Dany aun cuelga para rato...nos vemos pronto!!!!!


	28. Respuestas

Hola-hola ( oh si ahora si hola....vaga!!!!!) cállese dragoncete ( hey!! Solo Tyra-chan me dice así) esta bien tu ofendido ¬¬.... seguimos....Japón ha vencido a su primer oponente Italia, Steve ha demostrado su nuevo tiro y los chicos...oh dios fe de erratas....a muchos les he puesto ya su reencuentro con su respectiva pareja ( ah Dany no!!) si ya se pero puse a Armand con Mafer y no explique en donde ni como...así que continuamos con un pequeño paréntesis.....adelante.

Una figura solitaria caminaba por un parque repleto de niños, de vez en cuando miraba hacia unos que jugaban animadamente con una pelota de fútbol pero ni eso quitaba su gesto de tristeza..... en eso un balón rodó a sus pies y sin darse cuenta jugaba animadamente con los niños quienes asombrados le preguntaban que como se llamaba y si volvería los demás días a jugar...este solo sonreía ya que no les entendía ni una palabra.. de pronto un niño pateo muy fuerte el balón y este cayó directamente en una chica quien cargaba varios paquetes y estos cayeron por todos lados...Armand se acercó a los paquetes de la chica y comenzó a recogerlos junto a los niños muy apenados al recoger el último y ponerse de pie ante ella el paquete volvió a caer.........la chica también estaba azorada.- MAFER-ARMAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijeron al unísono mientras los niños miraban sin entender. Ya mas tranquila la cosa estaban los dos sentados en una banca.- Aun no puedo creer encontrarte aquí...el mundo realmente es muy pequeño no??.- dijo este mientras ella no dejaba de sonrojarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo.- S-si...a mi padre lo acaban de enviar aquí a París y al parecer estaremos el tiempo que estaríamos en E.U ..pero podré ir de vez en cuando a Japón...- Oh yo venir aquí...- NO Armand es muy costoso...yo podré ir a Japón ya que mi padre podrá ir de vacaciones a su lugar de rigen y..... yo quiero volver a Japón.. no sabes cuanto lo extraño yo...- Y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado yo a ti.- empezó a decir mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba muy suavemente.- Vaya.- decía uno de los niños.- de saber que iba a consolar de ese modo a la chica.... jamás hubiera lanzado el balón hacia ella.- y los demás niños asentían con fuerza.

En la segunda fecha del mundial francés el equipo japonés descansó, en el grupo A Alemania clasifica goleando por 4-1 a Portugal (su segunda victoria consecutiva), en el grupo B Uruguay clasifica venciendo a España por 1-0, en el grupo C Francia vence sin problemas a Malasia mientras que en el grupo D Argentina vence por 5-0 a Italia, el arquero Gino Fernández jugó el partido pero con la mano derecha lesionada (por el Neo Tiger Shoot) por lo que no pudo hacer mucho contra Díaz. Por lo que Argentina sólo necesita de un empate para clasificar por la ventaja que tiene sobre Japón por la diferencia de goles.

Ya en la tarde los chicos se dispersaron por París, a diferencia de la primera vez ahora pudieron ir de compras y en opinión de las chicas a ver que "cazaban" (jejeje).

Todos se quedaron de ver en un parque para comer y checar las estadísticas actuales, las chicas llegaron primero, pero hubo una tienda que llamó su atención a excepción de Dany que prefirió quedarse a descansar pero esta en vez de sentarse en una banca o en el pasto de un brinco trepó a un frondoso árbol y aunque traía un vestido este era largo y cómodo así que disfrutó en grande estar ahí arriba....en eso un gran alboroto llamó su atención, varias chicas corrían como enloquecidas por todo el parque...como si un gran premio estuviera escondido buscaban hasta por detrás de los botes de basura.- Que les habrá picado??.- en eso se dio cuenta que el árbol se movía y dos chicos rubios, el de los cuales tenia unos impresionantes ojos azules también subían al árbol.- Ups!!.- dijeron ambos al encontrarse con Dany allá arriba.- Por favor linda...no vayas a gritar.. luego te...-Jejejeje -.- De que te ríes Pierre ¬¬u.. no ves que estamos apunto de ser descubiertos??.- No entiendes idiota...ella no entiende nada de francés ya que ella es de la selección de Japón y luego dijo calladamente.- H-hola Dany, luego te explicamos.- .- Ok.- dijo esta, pero bajó apresuradamente del árbol y se sentó bajo este.-Que demonios haces ???!!!!!.- gritó Napoleón pero esta solo volteó hacia arriba y guiñó un ojo.- Di-disculpa.- una chica le preguntó en ingles y Dany vio que había muchas más detrás de ella.- has visto pasar a dos chicos rubios con un mono deportivo azul rey con franja roja??.- Dany asintió ante el pánico de los dos chicos pero esta extendió su mano hacia el final del parque y las chicas en tropel se alejaron hasta desaparecer.- Muy bien valientes pueden bajar sus amadas y frágiles doncellas se han ido.-Frágiles???!!! dijo Napoleón cuando Pierre le tradujo luego dijo en un ingles muy golpeado.- Amo tener admiradoras...pero no cuando me quieren destrozar con amor.- Tiene admiradoras??.- preguntó esta a Pierre.- Aunque no lo creas... pense que solo yo estaba maldito.- Las que te siguen no saben lo que hacen.- dijo Napoleón petulante mientras tomaba una mano de Dany e intentaba besársela pero un rictus de espanto apareció en su rostro.- este... mejor huimos Pierre ya las vi de nuevo merodeando.- Gracias Dany.- dijo Pierre mientras corría tras de Napoleón.- No puedo creer que alguien como él tenga admiradoras.- seguía pensando esta cuando vio que en la otra orilla del parque estaban varios chicos al parecer molestando a alguien y era nada mas ni nada menos que a Eva, quien no reaccionaba solo los veía asustada sobre todo a un chico moreno de cabellera castaña que se burlaba sin parar.- Oye japonesita por que andas sola ...eh?????.- decía este en español.- acaso tus compañeros no saben cuidarte...los japoneses no valen...- en eso Dany llegó corriendo y este dejó a Eva quien corrió a refugiarse en Dany quien veía furiosa al chico.- Vaya, vaya, otra japonesita...estas enojada cariño??.- decía este con una horrenda sonrisa.- que harás linda??, golpearme??...ni siquiera entiendes lo que d...- ya no terminó de hablar ya que un puño se estrelló en su cara mandándolo al suelo.- Y si quieres otra solo pídelo imbécil.- decía Dany furiosa.- los tipos como tu desprestigian Argentina y a toda América!!!!!!!!.- Esa no te la esperabas Díaz!!.- dijo un chico de piel clara y cabellos casi rojizos.- Cállate Pascal, el que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a burlarte de mi en vez de ayudarme con esta tipa.- El tipejo serás tu!!!!!!!.- dijo Andrea llegando con unas bolsas y mirando a Díaz quien seguía en el suelo y la observaba con una expresión de asombro.- Y si quieres más solo pídelo... no importa que me rebaje a patear el trasero de un !?==)%$¨?(¨][¡($")/& argentino como tu.- este solo seguía admirando a Andrea desde el suelo era como si sus palabras lo dejaran alelado, hasta que Pascal y los demás chicos lo levantaron del suelo.- Lleven al capitán al hotel, no creo que de guerra en un buen rato.- luego se dirigió a las chicas.- les pido mil disculpas por Díaz, es un imbécil de primera pero no es tan malo como aparenta, pero ustedes no son originarias de Japón verdad??.- dijo mirando primero a Andrea quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y luego a Dany quien asentía levemente.- Somos de México.- dijo esta.- pero ya tenemos tiempo radicando en Japón donde tenemos familiares.- Ya veo.- dijo este al parecer impresionado con Dany.- para ser chica golpeas duro... a Díaz le quedara un lindo moretón, bueno me retiro y disculpen.- sonrío al despedirse y se alejó.- Vaya.- dijo Andrea en japonés mientras abrazaba a Eva.- si la mitad de los chicos del equipo de Argentina fueran así.- Lo cambiarías por Tom??.- dijeron las otras dos.- NOOOOOOO.- dijo esta en tono dramático.- solo decía que sería agradable.-

.- Estamos obligados a ganar este partido.- decía Freddy a los chicos.- no hay otra opción.- Ya iban a salir al campo cuando Richard detuvo a Benji.- Benji, quisiera saber por que no estas alineado como portero...... ni siquiera como suplente??.- Eso debes preguntárselo a Freddy, no a mi..... no crees??.- pero Richard aun seguía con la duda. Dany también escuchó la conversación y se lo preguntó discretamente a Freddy.- Bueno.- refirió este.- eso es algo que debes descubrir tu misma.- Dany solo asintió pero aun no comprendía bien.

Antes del partido Juan Díaz (el capitán y número diez de argentina) se la acerca a Oliver y le pregunta por Roberto, Oliver le pregunta si es que lo conoce y Díaz le dice que luego que Roberto estuvo en Japón viajó a Argentina donde se conocieron pues Roberto también lo entrenó un tiempo junto a su entrenador Barbas. Cuando este se retiró Oliver pensaba.- ¿A otro si lo pudo entrenar en estos años??.-

El partido empieza, Díaz y Oliver se enfrentan, Oliver con la bola pero la pierde, rápidamente Díaz corre contra el arco defendido por Richard, le manda un pase a Alan Pascal (su compañero inseparable de toda la vida como Oliver y Misaki), los argentinos ya están en zona japonesa, Armand sale a defender se barre pero Díaz lo usa como trampolín se la pasa a Pascal quien se la devuelve a modo de centro, Díaz hace un aspa de molino (la voltereta esa) y empalma el centro con un overhead kick y anota el primer tanto del partido.

.- Rayos!!!!!!.- exclaman igualmente Richard y Benji quien sentado en la banca junto a Dany repasa una y otra vez lo que le dijo Freddy.- " NO te pondré en la portería hasta que sea justo y necesario...Richard necesita experiencia internacional... el y tú deben de comprender eso".- Vamos Richard no te des por vencido.- Dany sabia como se sentía Benji, pero también Richard debería saberlo.

Se reanuda el partido, Japón empieza a tocar la pelota, finalmente esta llega a los pies de Hyuga quien driblea a Pascal y con su "Goinra Dribble" bota a Diaz pero se le escapa el balón y rápidamente es recuperado por Argentina quienes se lanzan al contragolpe, la pelota la tiene Diaz quien driblea fácilmente a la defensa japonesa (Diaz es increíble para driblear) nuevamente manda un pase el cual es devuelto en forma de centro bajo y Diaz remata con un tiro de taco que deja sin reacción a Richard (Parece que no es la tarde de Richard, pues en los dos goles ni se mueve...).

Japón vuelve a sacar y se mandan al ataque, Tom conduce el esférico pero Diaz se la roba fácilmente, Oliver sale a su marca pero Diaz es muy bueno y se lo lleva ahora tiene el espacio suficiente para patear y por eso hace su "Drive Shoot" (el mismo tiro que Oliver) y llega el tercer gol de argentina. Oliver queda azorado al reconocer el tiro que Roberto le había enseñado supuestamente solo a él. Richard esta hecho una coladera, pues este tiro ya lo conoce y nada. Oliver le da ánimos a su equipo diciendo que el partido aún no acaba y que pueden voltear. Se reanuda el juego, Oliver se enfrenta nuevamente a Díaz pero este se la vuelve a quitar pero por suerte Tom esta atrás y se la roba a Diaz luego driblea a Pascal se la pasa a Oliver quien tiene espacio, prepara su Drive Shoot pero la defensa estaba lista para bloquearlo por lo que opta por hacer un "Drive Pass" para Steve quien solo anota el primer gol para el equipo japonés. Diaz esta molesto, Argentina saca y el capitán no pierde tiempo y se lanza al ataque con mucha velocidad que Steve y Oliver no pueden detenerlo hace su clásico pase pero Tom lo adelanta e intercepta el pase se la de a Víctor quien manda un cañonazo a Nitta quien no pierde tiempo y hace su "Hayabusha Shoot" pero choca en el palo, Diaz está muy enfadado.

Argentina se vuelve a mandar al ataque, Pascal patea pero Richard logra atajar el disparo con facilidad, rápidamente se la pasa a Oliver pero no se había dado cuenta que ahora ambos están en un duelo personal por lo tanto Oliver tienen que pelearla en el aire por el control de la pelota pero Oliver gana y cabecea hacia Tom quien se la devuelve este ve a los Koriotto y a Víctor juntos pidiendo la pelota, el capitán manda un centro y estos hacen el "Sky Lab Twin Shoot" (Víctor los impulsa con sus piernas y en el aire hacen un Twin Shoot) anotando el segundo gol pero desgraciadamente los Koriotto acaban estampados en los postes del arco y quedan lesionados.- Dios mío!!.- grita Dany al ver a los gemelos tirados en el piso.- los muy tontos no deben de haber pensado en como aterrizar... llamen a los paramédicos.- en eso acaba el primer tiempo.

Dany se acerca a los gemelos con gesto algo molesto.- Muy bien par de dientones.- estos aun golpeados la miraban con miedo.- que se suponía que hacían??.- No nos regañes.- dijo Kazuo con el dolor encima.- Ya vez que anotamos.- dijo Mazao sonriendo débilmente.- Si anotaron.- repuso esta.- pero a costa de que ya no van a regresar al campo.. a la próxima avísenme eh??.- Si JEFA!!!.- dijeron los dos a coro.- Ya déjalos Dany.- dijo Oliver acercándose a ella.- valió la pena el golpe.- los gemelos levantaron los pulgares mientras se los llevaban a la enfermería. Harán falta en el segundo tiempo.- dijo Dany con pesar y Oliver solo sonrío asintiendo.- pero no les digas que dije eso eh??.- Benji se acercó a Richard.- NO me sermonees Price, no lo necesito.- NO vengo a eso es un muy buen trabajo el que estas haciendo, solo síguele el juego, eso será todo.- sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Richard se quedó sin palabras, luego sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.- Aunque no lo creas el tiene razón, así que sigue dando tu mejor esfuerzo.- era Steve, este lo miraba con la confianza de siempre, de que todo saldría bien.

Para el segundo tiempo ingresan Ringo Sano y Paul por los Koriotto quienes han quedado mal luego de su gol.

La etapa final comienza, Oliver nuevamente se enfrenta a Díaz pero esta vez nadie gana, el rebote es cogido por Japón y se mandan al ataque, mandan un centro a Oliver quien empieza con las mismas acrobacias de Díaz (las aspa de molino) pero este molesto salta a bloquearlo e interrumpe su overhead kick con otro overhead, la bola queda en el aire y Diaz la cabecea pasándole a su arquero. Argentina se manda al contragolpe por medio de Galvan (una defensa de las características de Victor) quien se libra de muchos adversarios con el cuerpo incluyendo a Nitta y al mismo Hyuga, pero aparece Víctor quien va al cuerpo, ambos chocan pero ninguno gana Pascal la recupera y manda un centro a Diaz quien hace su "Drive Shoot" pero esta vez Richard esta atento y ataja el disparo. Pascal esta en todos lados y nuevamente coge el rebote, centra a Diaz quien empieza nuevamente con sus acrobacias, Richard esta al rojo vivo y sale de su arco imitando las acrobacias de Diaz, ambos patean en el aire, Diaz con un overhead y Richard con un taco, el arquero es más fuerte y vence a Diaz. El partido continua, Hyuga tiene el balón se dispone a disparar pero Pascal detiene el tiro, el balón suelto es recuperado por el mismo Steve quien manda un centro a Ralph quien hace una chilena pero Diaz llega nuevamente para bloquearlo, esta vez el rebote lo gana Oliver quien centra a Tom y este con una tijera anota el empate.- Bravo mi amor....así se hace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritaba en español Andrea a todo pulmón, quien estaba sentada junto a Eva y Dany en la banca.- Oye.- dijo Eva en tono divertido.- no le entendí nada pero dijo lo que creo???.- u.- Este creo que si.- contesto esta mientras Benji reía abiertamente, él si le había entendido todo. Y también Fan Díaz ya que miraba con interés hacia Andrea.

Diaz esta furioso, se reinicia el juego. Diaz se vuelve a enfrentar a Oliver y se lo lleva pero nuevamente aparece Tom atrás y le roba la pelota y manda un centro a medias pues es barrido por una defensa Oliver no lo recibe pues es barrido por Galvan y Steve en el aire recupera el balón pero Pascal en el aire se barre con los dos pies y el balón es recuperado por el arquero argentino. Rápidamente se la da a Díaz quien empieza a reflexionar que su equipo se ha esforzado etc etc. Se lleva a siete jugadores incluyendo a Richard y anota (un gol muy parecido al de Maradona contra Inglaterra en el mundial México 86, me han dicho eh??). Argentina está adelante por un gol, pero el partido continua y Japón le muestra a los sudamericanos lo que es jugar en equipo, Steve remata la jugada de cabeza y anota el empate. Ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes, los dos equipos atacan y defienden con todo. Freddy usa su tercer cambio, Andy ingresa por Nitta, Argentina saca, la tiene Pascal quien no puede pasar a Diaz pues esta marcado por Oliver. Andy descuida su lado derecho adrede y Pascal intenta llevárselo por ahí cayendo en la trampa. Andy se voltea y barre quitando la pelota. Ahora Andy se manda al ataque driblea a tres defensas se combina pasa a Oliver este a Tom el manda el centro a Steve quien la baja con la cabeza para Oliver quien le empalma de volea pero llega otra vez Diaz y lo bloquea con el taco, la bola sale disparada hacia arriba y Andy que estaba cerca salta y hace su "Super Overhead Kick" anotando el 5-4.- Wow!!!.- Dany se levanta de su asiento.- sabía que Andy estaba entrenando de nuevo, pero jamás pense que el se hubiera mejorado a si mismo.- Benji sintió una punzada de...celos??, y disimuladamente miró a Dany, esta miraba maravillada a Andy pero no vio signo de nada más.- Creo que me esta afectando estar junto a ti y no poder hablar seriamente.- pensó Benji.

Argentina saca, Díaz esta confiado en ganar. Pascal saca y desde el circulo central hace su "Drive Shoot" pero Richard vuelve a atajarlo, Argentina recupera el rebote el balón es despejado por Japón varias ya sólo faltan algunos segundos, Diaz se dispone a patear, Richard cubre la parte derecha de su arco mientras que la defensa esta bloqueando como una barrera la parte izquierda, Díaz bombea la pelota hacia la izquierda pasando la defensa pero Richard va a usar el poste para atajar, en eso llega Galvan y golpea el poste por lo que Richard se cae y parece que ahora empata Argentina pero Bruce y Víctor se combinan como los Koriotto pero con una sola pierna y Bruce con su "Gammen Block" desvía el disparo de Diaz para mantener el marcador 5-4, justo cuando la pelota sale el arbitro marca el final del partido. Japón esta en las semifinales del torneo donde enfrentará a Francia (dueño de casa), mientras que Alemania se enfrentará a Uruguay.

Los dos equipos se alinean para felicitarse por el partido y cuando es el turno de Díaz con Oliver este le dice.- Tengo algo que confesarte, realmente Roberto no me entrenó, el solo estuvo en un entrenamiento del equipo y le dio algunas instrucciones a mi entrenador, eso fue todo, eres un gran jugador Oliver... y yo te respeto.- Oliver asintió y se dirigió a la banca junto con los demás chicos ya que las chicas y Dany estaban ahí para felicitarlos. Andrea se lanzó a los brazos de Tom quien no sabia donde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza ya que los demás chicos no dejaban de tirarle bulla.- Disculpen.- Tom y Andrea voltearon ya que Fan Díaz estaba tras de ellos.- yo quisiera...- decía en español así que Tom no entendía ni jota.- disculparme por mi actitud hacia tus amigas.- las chicas se acercaron y Dany vio como Díaz se sonrojaba fugazmente.- Todo perdonado.- dijo Andrea.- pero si vuelves a poner gorro no respondo, Dany te noqueo, yo no te daré esa suerte.- este seguía viéndola embelesado pera al verlo junto a Tom este solo sonrío y se dio la vuelta acercándose a Dany.- Tu también discúlpame.- también se inclinó ante Eva quien le sonrío.- y una pregunta..- Eh??.- dijo Dany.- Ellos son novios??.- Conociendo a Andrea... no lo se.- dijo esta sonriendo agradeciendo que su amiga no la escuchaba.- por??.- Este le tendió una tarjeta en la cual había dirección, teléfonos y mail junto a su nombre.- Si lo deja dale esta tarjeta por favor.- luego le sonrió y regreso junto a su equipo, Pascal le sonrió a ella mientras agitaba la mano.- Que te dijo Dany??.- dijo Andrea acercándose.- vi que te dio algo.- esta le tendió la tarjeta.- Wow, ese golpe que le diste le afectó tanto que anda tras de ti.- esta negó con la cabeza.- Siento decirte que la dejó para ti, tu lo debes de haber impactado más.- las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras Andrea leía estupefacta la tarjeta.

Bueno, después de meses amén de ausencia ( si aja ¬¬) estoy más que dispuesta a seguir con este proyecto ( creo que de algo sirve amenazarte eh??) así que le haré como mi amiga Ryddle de los fics de Harry Potter......"manden rewiews y con mas ganas escribo"... y no se crean este fic esta totalmente planeado solo voy agregándole cosas como van ocurriendo pero la historia en si ya esta en mi cabeza ( pobrecita historia TT) ay Goji vaya que te extrañaba..( lo se, lo se) bueno continuamos en el siguiente cap., dudas, sugerencias o regaños ( máaaaassssss, no llenas con los mail que te demand...) este.. decía...ya saben donde, nos vimos.


	29. Creer en los sueños Parte 1

Estamos de regreso, en el anterior capitulo, las chicas conocieron de la mas desagradable forma al pesado capitán de Argentina ( tenia que ser argentino ´che) oye!!!, recuerda que aquí nos leen también argentinos ( dirás argentinas jejejejeje) ¬¬ ay no cambias triste dragón, y pues también se encontraron con los ídolos de Francia, seguimos....

.- Vamos Dany, date prisa!!!!!!!.- Oliver corría desesperadamente a la siguiente cancha donde se realizaría el partido entre Alemania y Uruguay, y Dany hacia lo imposible por alcanzarlo, pero sin mucho éxito ya que se recargo en la pared más cercana mientras su primo ya había dado la vuelta hacia el área que les habían asignado para ir a ver el partido.- Condenado Oliver!!.- decía esta sin aliento.- hace una hora que terminó nuestro juego y el esta como sin nada con solo haberse duchado, mientras yo me siento totalmente molida.- Y por eso tienes esa cara de disgusto??.- esta alzo el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con Benji quien le sonreía.- como Oliver no se apiado de ti, yo me he levantado del asiento para llevarte si quieres...en brazos??, en hombros??.- Paso.- contestó esta sonriendo magnánimamente.- estoy molida, no invalida.- y comenzó a avanzar lentamente ante la mirada divertida de Benji quien en un arranque le tomó la mano esperando que esta se la soltara, pero no lo hizo y así continuaron andando hasta llegar al final del túnel.

La primera semifinal comienza con un rápido desborde Uruguayo por la banda izquierda. Mandan un centro y el capitán charrúa Ramón Victorino aprovecha su velocidad (por algo es llamado el "Black Leopard") y llega al centro conectando una especie de barrida con la cual anota el primer gol. Alemania esta sorprendido, en la banca se levanta el portero titular Müller quien estuvo entrenando con Hans Craiman (un famoso entrenador de arqueros). El juego continua, el balón llega a los pies de Schneider quien hace su "Fire Shoot" y anota. Benji les explica a sus compañeros que el disparo es llamado así pues la bola quema las redes del arco por la fuerza del tiro. Richard recuerda el dolor que sintió ante el tiro de Schneider, pero se preguntaba que tanto impacto la había impuesto este.. sería completo??.- Tu has detenido ese tiro Benji??.- preguntó de pronto Dany; no había asistido todo el equipo a ver ese partido, pero en la fila de arriba donde estaban sentados Oliver, Benji, Dany, Tom y Bruce ( en ese orden), estaban Steve, Richard, Ralph, Andy y Armand ( en ese orden también), todos voltearon a ver de Dany a Benji quien se había quedado muy serio, y de pronto respondió.- Si.- Richard amplió mucho sus ojos, y todos los demás contuvieron el aliento, aun Steve se veía levemente impresionado.- ha sido un gran reto para mi aún estando en el mismo equipo y más ahora que ya no seremos compañeros al terminar este torneo.- Como es eso??.- pregunto Steve interesado.- Schneider cambiara de equipo este próximo Otoño.- repuso este dando por terminado ese asunto.- Benji será ahora rival de su mejor amigo en Alemania.- pensó Dany.- es algo inevitable.-

El partido continua, Uruguay domina y Victorino se hace de la bola llegando hasta el límite del área rival donde es derribado, Uruguay tiene un tiro libre directo. Alemania hace un cambio, Müller va a entrar, el enorme arquero le ordena a la barrera que se mueva, Victorino quien no quiere desaprovechar esta oportunidad disparar pero Müller lo detiene, este le da un pase a Schneider, y anota, el partido ya se desequilibró, para aplastar los ánimos de los uruguayos el Kaiser se enfrenta a su estrella Victorino, ambos chocan sus pies contra la bola, Schneider fácilmente le gana el duelo a Victorino quien cae, luego levanta su pierna y patea su Fire Shoot, el arquero ni la ve y es gol, Benji esta sorprendido por la fuerza del disparo. Uruguay se encuentra derrotado y Alemania los ejecuta con tres goles más, el partido culmina 6-1 para los europeos.

.- Ese no es un portero.- decía Bruce cuando todos iban por el pasillo.- más bien parece una montaña.- Eso es lo que el quiere aparentar.- dijo Richard.- parece demasiado perfecto.- NO subestimes al enemigo Richard!!!.- dijo Benji repentinamente.- No lo hago Price.- repuso el aludido.- Basta ya!!!.- dijo Dany cuando todos se estaban poniendo tensos.- Si ganamos el partido de mañana significará que enfrentaremos a Alemania, así que por favor compórtense como compañeros que somos.- Benji asintió silenciosamente y Richard también de muy mala gana.

Todos en el hotel están muy tensos ante la actitud de Benji, quien no tiene reparo en decir cuales son las fallas del equipo, así que para cuando el entrenamiento termina este solo se retira sin darles siquiera una palabra de aliento o algo parecido. Un balón se estrella violentamente contra un poste y Dany se asombra al ver que Richard lo ha lanzado con una sola mano.- Ese Price!!!!!.- sus dientes se contraen con furia.- según tú Dany... somos compañeros, pero el se empeña en tratarnos como basura.- los demás solo callan pero Dany sabe que piensan lo mismo, esta solo les dicen que se retiren a ducharse y se encamina tristemente a uno de los jardines continuos del hotel el cual tiene vista al canal del río, llega al balcón de este y unas figuras solitarias llaman su atención, están recargadas sobre la barda que curva el río pero Dany las reconoce de inmediato..... son Oliver y Benji, quien habla sin dejar de mirar el río... picada por su curiosidad se acerca más y escucha claramente la conversación...

.- Se que me veo como un ogro sin sentimientos, pero si los demás no se dan cuenta, si tu no te das cuenta de que allá afuera es una constante lucha del más fuerte... jamás venceremos, si, ya se que en Japón no hay nadie mejor que nosotros pero ni eso será verdad si nos dormimos en los laureles, yo he aprendido en Alemania a base de golpes, si Oliver, de golpes, que es duro ser un extranjero y para acabar desconocido, pero debemos dar más allá de nuestro máximo para demostrar que Japón no es lo que todos piensan, yo se que tu y sobre todo Steve serán unos grandiosos profesionales pero no por eso dejarán de esforzarse siempre... sobre todo Richard debe aprender eso... aunque el mismo se esta dando cuenta y ganando experiencia internacional, eso es todo lo que pretendo hacer...así que perdónenme si me he portado como un imbécil.- Oliver sonrió.- Dejarías de ser tu.- Benji se quedó pasmado mientras Dany ahogaba una risa para no ser descubierta.- Así que por eso se portaba así... Freddy debió de habérselo pedido.- pensó Dany mientras sentía un suave calor en su corazón y muy lentamente regresaba por donde había venido sin darse cuenta que otra figura había escuchado más de cerca aquella conversación.

Dany se había regresado al campo y se sentó en la orilla de este el cual estaba inclinado dando un comfortable lugar donde recostarse y pensar........ vaya que necesitaba pensar... desde que estuvo en Alemania no había hablado con Benji... realmente muy poco y sus últimos encuentros no distaban mucho de eso..... también estaba Steve, dio un largo suspiro... aun pensaba en ese beso y la explicación que le había dado... sobre todo ese dejavu(recuerdo de algo jojojo) que no la dejaba en paz.- Como quisiera que alguien me dijera que hacer.- cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la hierba y sintió como el aire agitaba sus cabellos....... de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, con pesar abrió los ojos...... y por poco muere del susto...... a su lado..... sonriendo dulcemente... estaba su querido hermano......- DANIEL?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.- Oh vamos.- dijo este a su pálida hermana.- parece que has visto a un muerto.- ¬¬u.- este creo que tienes razón pero soy el mismo yo.- Pero tu...pero tu...- Pero yo.. pero yo......- decía este sin dejar de sonreírle.- solo he venido para decirte que no te preocupes....... mi querida Angel Daniella.........

Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Esta solo se lanzó a abrazarlo y el le correspondió.- Te puedo tocar..... es maravilloso volver a abrazarte.- dijo esta.- Yo también lo disfruto eh???.- dijo Daniel mirándola un poco menos sonriente.- he estado preocupado por ti sabes??, esos dos no me tienen muy contento.- Dos??.- No te hagas tonta Danielle.- esta sonrió, a su hermano le encantaba decirle así por que sonaba igual que su nombre.- quiero recordarte que decidas lo que decidas...siempre debes pensar con esto.- dijo señalando su corazón.- pero también con un poco de esto.- tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.- y eso no significa que dejaras de querer a uno...pero esos dos tipos...ufffff.- Que tienen???.- Tuviste que buscarlos tannnn parecidos... los dos son unos cabezas huecas en este aspecto..... no le doy porras a ninguno.- Dejarías de ser mi hermano...- Y tu deberías de tirarle celestina..... le arreglas la vida a todos.... menos la tuya que es un verdadero caos.- los dos soltaron la carcajada.

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

.- Hermana, en parte estoy aquí para decirte que estoy muy orgulloso por haber realizado nuestro sueño.- Nuestro sueño??.- Si, no recuerdas lo bellamente que jugaste en nuestro nombre??, por que recuerda, es nuestro.- esta sintió que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.- hey!!! No llores, ya lo hiciste demasiado por mi.- limpió las lagrimas de su hermana con su mano.- no sabes lo contento que estoy de que mi mama se case de nuevo..... ese señor me cae bien para ser padre de Price, ese es un idiota - Daniel!!!!!!!.- este parecía no hacerle caso por que siguió.- y el Hyuga ni se diga todo lo quiere arreglar con gritos y golpes...- Daniel!!!!!!!!!!.- Si ya se.....¬¬, nadie es tan guapo y lindo como yo.- se escuchó un estruendo que iluminó el lugar.- Que fue eso??.- dijo esta un poco temerosa.- Dios carcajeandose.- dijo este con una cara cómica.- Que humor tan macabro no??!!!!!!.- dijeron ambos sonriendo.

.- Bueno ya debo irme, solo fue una visita de doctor.- se alejó un poco de ella y replicó.- acaso no vas a llorar pidiéndome que no me vaya??.- esta sonreía plácidamente.- No, ya que por lo que veo nunca estas muy lejos de mí y eso me reconforta... aparte de que se te ven lindas esas alas.- Todos en la familia las tenemos.- OO.- en serio, yo se las he visto a Oliver varias veces... pero todavía no terminan de crecer... al igual que las tuyas... no las dejes de extender eh???, sigue cantando y siendo tu, se muy feliz hermanita.. y sobre todo tienes mucho por delante y no te preocupes en tus decisiones..... ya sabes escucha ese corazón loco tuyo.- esta se abrazó a él y el también lo hacia fuertemente.- pero sobre todo.- dijo suavemente.- CREE EN TUS SUEÑOS!!!!.- alrededor de ellos un sinfín de plumas volaban lanzando destellos plateados y Dany perdió de vista a su hermano pero aun lo escuchaba.- NO DEJES DE CREER EN LOS SUEÑOS ANGEL!!!!!!!!!

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then I will know

that you are no dreamer

.- Angel!!!!!!!, Angel!!!!!!!!..........- Dany se despertó sobresaltada mirando hacia todos lados.- A quien buscas Angel??.- esta se encontró rodeada por los chicos del equipo y Benji la miraba entre sonriente y preocupado mientras la sostenía de una mano.- No te encontrábamos por ningún lado hasta que Ringo recordó haberte visto sentada aquí y llegamos y te encontramos tendida.- dijo Oliver sosteniéndole la otra mano.- Pensamos por un momento que estabas MUERTA!!!!!!.- dijeron a coro Bruce y los Koriotto.- NO EXAGEREN!!!!!!.- dijeron los demás a coro mientras levantaban a Dany quien se tambaleo.- Quieres que te lleve??.- dijo Steve pero esta solo negó con la cabeza.- Y dejar de ser llevada por tanto chico guapo??.- sonrió.- muchas gracias de todas maneras Steve, pero en serio solo me quede dormida, no estoy enferma.- comenzaron a andar diciendo entre todos que ella trabajaba mucho, que se relajara y de pronto una pluma plateada cayó en su cabello, la tomó.- Creen en sus sueños??.- dijo en español; Benji, Steve y Oliver se le quedaron mirando como si comprendieran lo que acababa de decir, esta se paró de pronto y miró hacia el cielo mientras el viento agitaba la pluma.- Crean en sus sueños.- y sin saber por que, todos sonrieron.

(Game) Final Fantasy VIII: Eyes on Me ( no la quise traducir..... en serio!!!! , así tal como esta es bella!!!)

Es muy temprano en la mañana, casi madrugada, pero Oliver ya estaba en pie y trotaba alegremente por el parque aledaño al hotel, el cual ( ya sabemos) circunda alrededor del río, con puentes y mientras pasaba bajo uno, escucho que un grupo de niños también trotaba alegremente, este solo alcanzo a distinguirlos un poco ya que al seguir adelante no se dio cuenta que Roberto venia tras de ellos alentándolos.

.- Con que el joven ya calentó??!!!!!.- este casi se cae del susto.- Daniela!!!!!!!, no vuelvas a asustarme así, después de lo de anoche pense que descansarías mas.- estaban en los jardines del hotel y Dany le sonreía pícaramente a su primo.- SI perdón...bueno no tanto, he ido a buscarte a tu habitación y me encuentro con que te saliste a trotar..... no recuerdas de casualidad que tienes algo para mí??.- OO.- Oliver se puso blanco del susto.- Este...si....permíteme.. . .- y sale disparado a su habitación ya que para cuando esta llega al lobby su primo estaba menos blanco y sudoroso, con un sobre rosa en su mano.- Patty te envió esto.- Espero no lo hallas leído.- NOOOO !!!, como te ...- y se sonrojo.- solo de pensar de que te lo entregara abierto.- No te apures.- sonrío esta al hacer sufrir a su primo.- solo es algo que Patty me debe de hace muucho y con gusto lo compartiré después contigo.- En serio??.... ahora???.- No tientes tu suerte Atton.- ¬¬

Ahora Oliver y compañía se tiene que enfrentar con el equipo de casa, al pasar por la banca Napoleón saluda guiñándole un ojo a Dany ante la molestia de cierto portero y luego Pierre también la saluda sonriendo, cosa que a Steve no le hace mucha gracia.- Oye Dany luego me presentas a esos rubios.- dijo Andrea muy emocionada en español, Eva se voltea interrogante a Dany.- Ni preguntes.- UUu

Francia saca, el balón es movido por Pierre quien es marcado por Tom (¿se acuerdan de su rivalidad?) pero por descuido Oliver la recupera, le da un pase a Tom, el se la da a Soda que a su vez le da un "Kamisori Pass" a Hyuga quien le centra el balón a Oliver anotando con un gol de tijera justo en el momento que Roberto Sedinho llega al estadio, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Fogartinni.

Se reanuda el partido, Napoleón ataca, pero es aquí donde empiezan los roces entre Napoleón y Soda, éste último se barre quitando la bola, pero esta es recuperado por Pierre quien ve que Bruce se le barre por adelante y Tom lo marca por atrás, Pierre salta con la bola apoyada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla (es difícil de explicar) Tom y Bruce se chocan, Pierre se ve sólo ante Richard y anota con su "Slider Shoot" (el efecto de Slider se ve mucho en el Baseball). Después de anotar, se ve una pelea entre Soda y Napoleón ambos son detenidos por sus compañeros y el arbitro les saca tarjeta amarilla a los dos.- Ese tipo me provocó.- repetía Soda.- a él deberían de sacarle solamente la tarjeta.- Dany sabia que en parte tenia razón Napoleón no era tan caballero en el campo.

Sigue el juego, Oliver hace el "Slider Shoot" de Pierre pero choca en el palo (Pierre esta muy sorprendido que Oliver haya podido hacer este tiro). El balón es recuperado por Pierre, se lleva a Hyuga a Tom y finalmente choca con Oliver, en el enfrentamiento la bola sale disparada hacia arriba y Pierre rápidamente hace un Overhead Kick y pasa a Napoleón quien se encuentra en el área, pero justo en el momento que va a rematar aparece Soda salta para disputar el balón con la mano arriba y le mete un codazo en la cara, ahora si parece que se armo, pero el arbitro los detiene y expulsa a Soda, quien se rehusa a irse, Japón esta en problemas, ahora tiene 10 jugadores en la cancha. Oliver se acerca donde el arbitro para reclamar pero le sacan tarjeta amarilla.- No te preocupes Oliver.- dice Soda.- no quiero causar más problemas.- le lanza una mirada venenosa a Napoleón y se aleja.- Oliver se esta exponiendo por culpa de Soda.- dice Benji a Dany.- Oliver jamás cambiara.- repuso esta pero se preocupó por este. Pierre ejecuta el penal a la perfección.

El juego continua, Tom tiene el balón pero es marcado por Pierre, a su ayuda viene Napoleón quien lo marca fuertemente, el arbitro ni se inmuta, Hyuga se lo quita se la pasa a Oliver, este cambia el juego a Tom quien devuelve a Hyuga este patea y anota pero el gol es anulado por una posición adelantada que no existió. El arbitro esta a favor de Francia!!!!!.- grita Steve furioso y los demás piensan lo mismo. El partido se pone más difícil cuando Francia anota su tercer gol.. Soda desde los camerinos se lamenta por su tonta expulsión, ahora Francia ataca, ni Paul ni Bruce pueden detener a la delantera Francesa, Napoleón patea y Richard ataja, pasa rápidamente a Hyuga quien combina con Ralph, luego pasa a Tom quien se propone anotar de palomita pero Pierre aparece y bloquea el tiro con su abdomen, la bola esta en el aire, aparece Oliver y aplica un Overhead Kick que pasa entre las caras de dos defensas y anota. Pero el arbitro anula el gol aduciendo que el primer tiempo ya había culminado.

En los vestuarios Oliver intenta animar a su equipo que se encuentra furioso por el arbitro, en el otro vestuario Napoleón esta feliz de la vida, pero Pierre le incrimina al equipo diciendo que no le gusta el juego sucio.- Muy bien cabezas huecas!!!!!!! .- dice de pronto Dany sacudiendo a todos.- si este equipo se dejara vencer por un arbitro arribista, renunció aquí.- OO.- vaya se ve que eso no les gusto eh??.. vamos chicos hemos pasado peores... así que adelante!!!.- Oliver sonrió, siempre podía confiar en ella.

El segundo tiempo empieza, al igual que la lluvia, Japón saca Oliver le da un pase largo a Hyuga pero este cae en posición adelantada. Ahora Pierre ataca y se lleva a Victor, dispara pero Bruce hace su "Gammen Block", el balón lo recoge Bito Bossi (el otro delantero francés) y patea pero Richard atento detiene el disparo.- Así se hace Richard!!!!!.- gritó Dany. Le da un pase a Ringo quien se lleva a dos jugadores le da un pase a Oliver que combina con Tom, este es marcado nuevamente por Pierre quien logra su cometido pero recupera la bola se la de a Oliver y este a Hyuga quien no pierde tiempo al verse sin marca y hace su Tiger Shoot poniendo el 3-2. Francia saca, Pierre ataca y con una impresionante movida driblea la doble barrida de Oliver y Tom, ahora aparece Hyuga pero Pierre lo driblea y pasa a Napoleón quien hace su Cannon Shoot ante la marca de Paul a quien lastima, Richard despeja pero Bossi remata y anota. El arbitro anula el gol por posición adelantada (me suena a arbitro peruano que quiere barajar sus errores equilibrando la balanza...). Paul esta sentido en la camilla y Andy ingresa al partido, Oliver ataca y se enfrenta a Pierre pero este le quita la pelota y pasa a Napoleón pero Andy controla la defensa y el delantero queda en posición adelantada. Andy pasa a Oli quien de nuevo se va de frente contra Pierre, esta vez con más velocidad deja atrás al capitán francés driblea a tres defensas más y hace su Drive Shoot y anota el empate.

Falta poco para el final, Pierre y Napoleón se combinan, Pierre cabecea y pasa a Napoleón quien se prepara para disparar en el aire pero Richard se tira y logra desviar el disparo a costa de lastimarse la mano, la bola choca en el palo y aparece Pierre quien con una tijera anota. El partido está por acabarse, Oliver dispara pero Napoleón bloquea el tiro, el rebote lo coge Armand quien aplica su Eagle Shoot pero Pierre se barre y desvía el disparo, Japón esta desesperado, los hermanos Koriotto entran a la cancha e inmediatamente se combina con Victor y hacen su "Sky Lab Twin Shot" pero Pierre llega para patear la bola de sus pies justo cuando ellos patean, ahora lo tiene Tom quien se barre para patear pero Napoleón se une a la defensa y se barre también bloqueando el tiro en eso llega Oliver quien también se barre Pierre no lo puede marcar y Oli le da un toque sutil a la bola levantándola y le dice a Tom que es su oportunidad, éste se da un impulso del suelo con su mano izquierda (acuérdense que se había barrido) y hace una tijera de mucha potencia anotando justo cuando el partido culmina.

El tiempo extra empieza, Steve ataca pero es derribado por la defensa francesa lesionándose el tobillo, Pierre coge el balón y se lleva a los Koriotto quienes se han lesionado el hombro por su caída cuando Pierre bloqueo su tiro, se la da Napoleón quien se libra de Andy y hace su Cannon Shoot, Richard logra atajar el tiro con una mano lesionándose por completo.- RAYOS!!!!.- exclama Benji.- Que pasó??.- dice Dany.- Richard se ha lastimado.- dice este.

Ahora la situación de Japón es crítica, Hyuga, los Koriotto y Richard están heridos, Andy tiene su problema del corazón, son cinco jugadores menos... (además ya no tienen cambios). El golden combi aparece, y hacen un "Twin Shoot" pero la bola se estrella en el palo, Pierre dispara pero Richard se lanza y de un karatazo con su mano herida despeja la bola con mucho dolor aparece sangre por todas partes (este es el único partido donde me gusta la actuación de Richard) , el partido esta al rojo vivo, Napoleón hace su Cannon Shoot pero aparece Hyuga y lo patea de vuelta con su Tiger Shoot y anota pero el primer tiempo extra ya había terminado....

Empieza el tiempo final, el partido esta para cualquiera, Pierre se lleva a Hyuga y centra a Bossi, Richard despeja Francia agarra el rebote y dispara pero los Koriotto con su Sky Lab Hurricane despejan la bola, Pierre coge el rebote dispara pero Andy bloquea. Contragolpe de Japón, Oliver avanza se la da a Tom, éste a Hyuga quien dispara pero Pierre detiene el tiro. El partido se vuelve monótono y acaba el tiempo, tendremos penales.

.- Vamos chicos no se den por vencidos!!!!.- grita Benji desde la banca ante la sorpresa de todos.

Francia empieza la ronda de penales, Pierre empieza y anota fácilmente. Hyuga continua con un fuerte disparo que el arquero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Francia dispara, Pierre indica con señas con la mano adonde debe ir el balón y anota. El turno de Armand quien se pone la cinta que le dio Mafer, patea y anota. Francia nuevamente anota con las indicaciones de Pierre. Ahora va Tom quien tiene su hinchada en las tribunas, patea y anota. Francia por tercera vez anota siguiendo las direcciones de Pierre. Le toca a Andy quien anota fácilmente. Es el quinto penal, las cosas están parejas y Napoleón se acerca. Pierre no le dice nada, Napoleón hace un potente cobro, Richard adivina la trayectoria pero el tiro es muy fuerte... igual Richard se las aguanta y le mete tremendo puñete a la bola parando el disparo, (en mi opinión su mejor atajada de toda la serie) lleno de dolor levanta el puño y todo Japón está eufórico. El penal decisivo, el gran Oliver Atton se prepara a cobrarlo, todo el mundo esta en silencio, la presión se siente. Oliver sonríe y corre para patear en el estadio Roberto esta muy atento a las acciones de su pupilo, Oliver patea pero Lendis Amoro el arquero adivina la trayectoria, Oliver ha pateado a la derecha, pero el tiro es perfecto y anota, Japón gana... todos corren al vestuario para darle la noticia a Soda quien se pone a llorar y pide perdón por su tonta expulsión.- No te apures.- dice Bruce.- si perdíamos te hubiéramos usado para sacrificio.- OO.

Como vamos eh??? ( no me convences ¬¬) no te apures ( OO ??? te sientes bien?? no me pegaste) no tengo humor ( ya no me hace caso buuaaaaaa!!!!) como les pareció el encuentro cercano, era algo que quería hacer desde hace rato... pero Dany aun no se decide ( no Tyra, aun no se decide por Hyuga), y continuando con los juegos vamos directamente hacia la final contra Alemania y el querido Kaiser....así que esto se pondrá bueno.... hasta la próxima.


	30. Creer en los sueños Parte 2

Estamos de regreso ( yippie yippie!!!) OoU, dragón estas bien?? ( si ya que estas muy animada escribiendo te echare porras!!!!!!!) este......ok...bueno pues nuestros amigos han obtenido su pase a la final, y supimos por que Benji se estaba portando mal ( mal??!!!!!! el muy maldito....) ok, ok ya tranquilízate, y pues Oliver le dio el sobre de Patty a nuestro Angel y ustedes piensen...que creen que será?. Continuamos.............

Todo el equipo celebra en los vestidores y en eso un representante de Francia llega a felicitarlos y a invitarlos a una comida ya que habían ganado frente al equipo de casa. Más tarde ( ya bañados claro) los chicos llegan a un gran salón en el cual son recibidos por el mismo Pierre quien sonríe seductoramente a Dany quien no le corresponde de la misma manera ante el regocijo de casi todos ( jejeje).- Permítanme llevar a la única dama del evento a su asiento.- dice este llevándola hacia una gran mesa donde ya esta casi todo el equipo de Francia y coloca a esta en la esquina entre el y Oliver.- Que placer verla de nuevo señorita.- dice Napoleón al verla frente a él.- aun debo agradecerle el favor de ayer.- Olvídalo.- dijo esta sonriendo traviesamente.- algún día te alcanzaran.- OOU.- este puso una verdadera cara de espanto ante la diversión de Pierre quien repuso.- Oliver veo que tu hermosa prima aun es parte importante del equipo japonés.- Steve vio con recelo a Pierre mientras Oliver contestaba.- Si, ella siempre ha sido una muy buena entrenadora.- dijo Oliver sonriendo a Dany.- no seria lo mismo sin ella.- Deberías prepararte para ser Entrenadora profesional.- dijo Pierre.- aquí en Europa... especialmente en Francia hay prestigiosos colegios con carrera de Organización deportiva... aunque.- dijo este sonriendo ampliamente.- recuerdo que cantabas muy bien.... tienes talento natural para muchas cosas.- No la aburras tanto Pierre.- repuso Napoleón.- sino creerá que puede jugar contra nosotros.- Medio equipo se atraganto con la comida y el resto fingía demencia mientras Francia los miraba extrañados después de reír ante tal comentario. Terminada la reunión y después de que Pierre había tenido una larga charla con Tom Misaki este se acercó a despedirse de Dany.- Te deseo suerte en lo que decidas ser... pero algo me dices que no te alejaras del fútbol.- Tienes razón... no creo poder..... por cierto Pierre.- dijo esta titubeante.- que ha sido de Sandy??.- Pierre puso una expresión de disgusto y luego sonrío.- La ultima vez que supe de ella salía con un bobo del Eliseos... realmente no valía la pena.

Aun quedaba tarde para disfrutar y el entrenamiento sería hasta en la mañana aunque Dany estaba casi segura de que los chicos practicarían en la noche. Entonces recordó la carta de Patty, que no era otra cosa sino la canción que había escrito y que tanto batalló para que se la pasara, la sacó de debajo de su almohada... realmente era muy buena y reflejaba claramente sus sentimientos hacia Oliver.- El amor es ciego.- se dijo a si misma.- y a veces es muy tonto.- sonrío al pensar en ella misma. Empezó a tararear la canción....

Tegami no adoresu ii kagen na kimochi de

Samishisa wo magirewata asobi aite mo

Kono no sayonara

FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE

Detarame wo Kami-Sama yurushite

BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME

Kono hito ga Ah! Saigo no FIRST KISS

.- Oye... eso se escucha muy bien.- dijo alguien asomadose por la puerta.- Armand!!!.- dijo esta sorprendida.- que buen oído tienes, esta canción es de una persona que aprecio.- este solo se quedo pensando pero no dijo nombres.- Acaso quieres ponerle música a esa canción??.- Seguro.- dijo esta.- pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo...- Espera un momento.- dijo este saliendo inesperadamente y llego con una guitarra en una mano y con Ringo de otra quien no sabia que sucedía y menos cuando este lo sentó a lado de Dany quien le sonrió.- Vamos Ringo necesitamos ayudar a Dany a ponerle música a una canción y eres muy bueno con la harmonica ya ves que estuvimos practicando en el campamento.- este tímidamente sacó una reluciente harmonica y al ver la sonrisa de Dany este sonrió también.- Muy bien!!!!!.- dijo esta.- manos a la obra.. luego le sacaremos copias a la letra... se me ocurrió algo.- OO-.- Copias?????.

Dany acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Oliver entró abruptamente a su habitación y quedó perplejo al verla solo con una toalla puesta.- -OO-.- Tu culpa Atton!!.- dijo esta divertida.- primero se toca.- E-este si.- luego recupero su voz.- ponte tu uniforme del Nweppy, te esperamos en el campo.- y salió sonriéndole.- por cierto iba a mandar a Benji pero mejor vine yo.- cerró al mismo tiempo que una sandalia se estrellaba en el marco. Esta se puso su camiseta y en un arranque desdeño sus pants y se puso el short y salió con una carpeta llena de papeles. Al llegar al campo vio que todo el equipo traía puesto el uniforme de su respectiva escuela. Ya llevaban tiempo entrenando ya que todos estaban sudorosos y con el uniforme sucio. Al llegar a la banca se encontró con otra carpeta llena de papeles.- Son de Benji.- esta volteo y se encontró con la alegre mirada de su primo.- no se que sea pero ha de ser importante.. y tu que traes ahí???.- dijo señalando la carpeta que traía en sus manos.- Algo.....- dijo esta quien se dirigía al centro del campo donde todos se estaban sentando en circulo, Oliver la siguió y se sentó a su lado junto a Tom y Benji a lado de este.- Jamás pense.- comenzó a decir Andy.- que llegaríamos a la gran final... y que enfrentaríamos a la gran Alemania.- Es como si fuera un sueño.- dijo de pronto Steve sorprendiendo a todos.- Pero no lo es.- empezó a decir Benji.- mañana será realidad y le demostraremos al mundo quienes somos.- SSSIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!.- dijeron todos al unísono.- Pero recuerden equipo.- dijo Oliver.- pase lo que pase demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.... oye Dany en serio??, que es eso??.- Dany se puso de pie y comenzó a repartir hojas a todos mientras Armand aparecía con una guitarra de quien sabe donde y Ringo se acercaba sonriente a Dany.- Bueno chicos necesito su ayuda para darle forma a esta canción y de paso se relajen para el gran día... que dicen??.- todos miraban sus hojas confusos.- bueno si no quieren no es obligatorio, así que el que guste ayudarnos a cantar es bienvenido.- se sentó de nuevo junto a Oliver y Tom quien le sonreía cariñosamente a esta.- Bueno.... dame tono Ringo...

Chikazuite chikazuite

Sono hoo ni matsuke ga fureru

Toki Omo wo mu shuunkan ni

Kago no koi ga mune wo kasumeru

No lo puedo evitar... no lo puedo evitar

Cada vez que te veo este mundo da un revés

Yo quisiera decirte... pero no me atrevo

que mi amor desea ser correspondido solo por ti

Dewate shimata unmei no sono hito ni

Tatakai ku shinjiru ga

watashi no rekishi mechakucha yamisuru

Me desilusiono tan rápido que quisiera parar ya

Pero te veo y me vuelvo a enamorar

que me siento como una maquinaria que solo quisiera amar

Se puede ver a Patty sentada cerca de los campos de entrenamientos mientras mira el lago en donde el equipo de canotaje entrena y de pronto cree ver a alguien conocido correr hacia ella...... es Oliver.. pero de repente recuerda que eso no puede ser ya que el esta en Francia y observa con tristeza como la imagen de Oliver desaparece y pasan junto a ella varios chicos de un equipo de futbol.- Es lo malo de siempre pensar en ti...te veo en todos lados.- dijo esta sonriendo fugazmente.

FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE

Tokimeki wo torimodo0shitai no

BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME

Kono toki ga Ah! Saigo no FIRST KISS

Perdón, perdona, perdón, perdona

Si el camino que sigo es diferente

Cree en mi, cree en mi

Esto es lo que persigo.. Ah! recibir tu primer y ultimo beso

Mayo naka ni kan biru

Sagashiawaru no mo mou yameru

Shinbun mo chanto towote

Nichou ni wa sanpo mo suruwa

Y aunque yo quisiera gritarlo

de nuevo seria primavera sin que lo supieras

Pero algo me detiene suavemente

y es que no quiero interrumpir tus sueños

De pronto los demás chicos se animaron y comenzaron a cantar, Oliver cantaba mirando a su prima de reojo, esa canción decía algo que llegaba a sus pensamientos, mientras que Tom, Armand, Steve y Benji la entendían perfectamente..... estaba totalmente dedicada a Oliver.

Tegami no adoresu ii kagen na kimochi de

Samishisa wo magirewata asobi aite mo

Kono no sayonara

Cargando este sentimiento de adoración

Me armare de valor y te enfrentare.. te lo diré

Eso será el adiós

FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE

Detarame wo Kami-Sama yurushite

BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME

Kono hito ga Ah! Saigo no FIRST KISS

Perdón, perdona, perdón, perdona

Solo le pido a Dios esta oportunidad

Cree en mi, cree en mi

Esto es lo que anhelo.. Ah! recibir tu primer y ultimo beso

Patty se puso de pie luego de su ensoñación y se empezó a encaminar pensando en que haría Dany con su canción.- Espero que no haga una locura.- y miró hacia el cielo donde un avión dejaba un destello de luz... sonrío.

Anmoku no ruuru ga

Watashi no heya ni dara yuno

Kanashii kedo...

Pero mi corazón quiere continuar

Yo no quisiera alejarme de ti

el destino es cruel...

FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE

Tokimeki wo torimodoshitai no

BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME

Kono toki ga sabisho worusai no

FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE

Detarame wo Kami-Sama yurushite

BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME

Kono hito ga Ah! Saigo no koi,

Kitto kore ga,

Hontou no FIRST KISS

Perdón, perdona, perdón, perdona

Si el camino que sigo es diferente

Cree en mi, cree en mi

Esto es lo que persigo... y espero llegue pronto

Perdón, perdona, perdón, perdona

Solo le pido a Dios esta oportunidad

Cree en mi, cree en mi

Esto es lo que anhelo.. Ah! recibir lo ultimo del amor

Y que esto conlleve,

a mi verdadero primer beso

Shin Captain Tsubasa Ending Song: Saigo no FIRST KISS (Last First Kiss) .- Versión libre de Brendaneko

NOTA: si ya se que no le puse la estrofa que había creado jejejeje.

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudieron emocionados.- Vaya, no te conocíamos esas aptitudes Armand.- decía Bruce y mientras seguían platicando sobre la canción Freddy hizo aparición.- Ese es mi equipo, estoy orgulloso de que se den cuenta del reto de mañana, así que antes de iniciar el gran juego, Benji tiene algo que repartirles.- y este se refería a varias hojas que contienen los datos de los alemanes, ya que Benji estuvo en Alemania y los conoce bien. El entrenador Freddy se ve en la necesidad de hacer un cambio por la lesión de Richard, es así que decide poner a Benji de titular (bueno podía poner a Al pero es obvio quien es mejor). Ante esto Steve y Richard le brindan todo su apoyo y Benji esta mas emocionado que nunca.- Muchas gracias..yo...- Steve se acerca a Benji ante la sorpresa de todos.- Ya escuchaste que todo el equipo te apoya... así que da lo mejor de ti.- y mientras todos siguen animando a Benji, Dany se acerca a Steve y le musita suavemente.- Gracias.

A la mañana, horas antes del juego; Dany se levanta muy temprano y no se asombra al ver a su primo corriendo silenciosamente.- Hola Oliver, te caíste de la cama??.- este sonrío débilmente y le hizo una señal para que corriera junto a él.- Quiero hablar contigo Daniella.- esta escuchó su nombre completo.- Oh- oh, ahora que hice...- Nada.- respondió este.- eso es lo malo, no fuiste sincera anoche.- A que te refieres??!!.- Vamos Dany!!!!!.- este se detuvo abruptamente.- con esa canción de anoche.- este sonreía extrañamente.- lo que querías decir, se lo hubieras dicho directamente a él.- Dany lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa.- el problema es que no supiste a quien se lo dijiste.. si a Benji o a Steve.- Dany no podía concebir palabras, su primo creía que la canción estaba dedicada...no era una locura...a los chicos que a ella le gustaban... momento... le gustaban 2 chicos??!!.... sintió que sus mejillas explotarían, así que tomó la decisión más obvia.- OLIVER ATTON... ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!.- y se dio la media vuelta corriendo del lugar.

Dany no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo hasta que por fin se dejó caer en un jardín alejado.- Los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas!!.- dijo en voz alta.- Bueno no me extraña, eso viene de una chica.- esta se levantó abruptamente y se encontró de frente a Steve.- Ah!!, eres tu.- y se volvió a sentar.- Por que estas tan enojada??.- Por... una bobería.- este se sentó junto a ella.- Estudie las hojas que nos dio Benji, vaya que hizo un buen trabajo, solo no tiene nada del portero... el tal Muller.- Dicen que no saben mucho de él... solo que es como un muro.- dijo esta recordando las palabras de Benji y en eso miró de reojo a Steve buscando algún sentimiento hacia el... y no sintió nada... era extraño ya que este le provocaba algunas emociones y luego estaba ese beso, era muy apuesto y conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella pero.. Benji le volteaba su mundo de revés pero (siempre hay peros???!!!!) él no le decía nada solo le insinuaba..... resultado??, ella no se merecía a Steve quien se había sincerado hace tiempo, el problema era que ella y Benji eran unos cobardes??... permaneció sentada junto a Steve quien seguía hablando ignorante de sus pensamientos al igual que ambos ignoraban que los observaban desde lejos.

Dany se pone frente a todo el equipo y los mira seriamente.- Yo solo quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de todos. Tal vez sea nuestro ultimo partido juntos ya que el próximo año tal vez no estemos todos así que.. echenle todas las ganas del mundo!!!.- SI ENTRENADORA!!!!!!.- dijeron a coro y se dirigieron al campo no sin pasar a lado de ella inclinado la cabeza en forma respetuosa.- Suerte chicos!!.-

Los equipos entran al campo, Alemania presenta a sus mejores hombres, esta Karl Heinz Schneider, Franz Schuster, Hermann Kaltzu, Manfred Margus y el portero titular Duter Müller, pero aunque tengan un gran equipo los alemanes se quedan boquiabiertos al ver que Benji va a jugar, Schneider mira a Dany quien solo se encoge de hombros. Se inicia el juego, Schuster mueve el balón, se dispone a llevarse a Tom, pero Oliver se lo logra quitar, los alemanes no lo pueden creer, ya que Schuster es uno de los mas hábiles jugadores del mundo, Bueno Oliver y Tom se combinan, empiezan a hacer paredes, los alemanes son fuertes y despejan el balón, pero Oliver la recupera se la centra a Nitta que se dispone a hacer su Hayabusa Volley Shoot (tiro rápido del halcón), pero no esta 100% seguro y decide darle un pase a Hyuga, que realiza su Tiger Shoot pero Müller lo detiene sin problemas, Hyuga lo incrimina a Nitta diciéndole que él (DAvid) estaba en mejor posición de anotar que el.

Müller se la da a Schuster, pero Tom se la quita, se combina con Oliver, este ultimo se dispone a hacer su Drive Shoot pero el también no esta 100% seguro de anotarle al gigantesco portero pero igual hace su tiro y Müller lo detiene (recordar que antes solo 2 porteros lo han detenido, Richard en la gran final Toho-Newppy y Gino Hernández de Italia).

Müller esta muy confiado, y le regala el balón a Japón, exactamente a Nitta que hace su Hayabusa Shoot (tiro halcón) pero Müller lo detiene, luego de nuevo se la regala a Armand, este hace su Eagle Shoot (tiro águila), pero Müller lo detiene sin problemas, otra ves Müller se la regala a Soda que hace su Kamisori Shoot (tiro navaja) y Müller lo detiene como si nada.- Ese animalote solo se esta burlando de nosotros.- dijo Dany muy molesta.- No te preocupes Dany, ya veras que lo superaran.- dijo Freddy mirando hacia el campo. Después de estas tapadas, Müller le da un gran pase a Schneider, este se encuentra solo se dispone a hacer su Fire Shoot pero Benji lo detiene justo en el momento en que iba a realizarlo. Benji se la da a Armand, este a Ralph, este a Ringo que driblea 2 jugadores y se la da a Misaki, el a Oliver hace su Drive Shoot pero Müller lo despeja, el balón queda en el aire, Misaki hace una chilena pero Müller reacciona rápidamente con una gran tapada. Schester se dispone a recibir el balón, pero Schneider lo toma, se lleva a los defensas esta solo y hace su Fire Shoot pero Benji lo detiene (aunque sus guantes se quemaron por el tiro). Sawada coge el balón, se la quita Schester, este se la da a Kaltz, se la centra a Margus , remata pero Benji la detiene. Oliver recibe el pase de Benji, se va al ataque pero es fauleado en el limite del área, va a cobrar, le dice algo a Hyuga, este ultimo remata finalmente con su Tiger Shoot por debajo de la cintura de Müller, y este la despeja pero con dificultad, Japón se da cuenta de ese detalle. El balón lo va a recibir Schneider pero Victor lo corta, el se la da a Oliver, hace un tiro rasante por debajo de la cintura de Müller y este no la logra atrapar, solo despejar, Oliver trata de coger el rebote pero Müller llega primero y lo despeja fuertemente hacia el rostro de Oliver que queda ensangrentado. Schuster se lleva a Misaki, se la da a Margus que choca con Victor, el balón queda en el aire, Schneider se prepara a darle de chilena, pero prefiere mejor realizar su Fire Shoot y esta ves Benji no logra detener el gran disparo del emperador.- Demonios!!!.- Benji sostiene la mirada triunfante de este.

Misaki mueve el balón desde la media cancha, se la da a Oliver, se prepara a combinarse con Tom pero Hyuga lo toma, avanza ,hace su Tiger Shoot pero los defensas lo detienen con su cuerpo, el balón queda por ahí y Nitta ejecuta su Hayabusa Shoot este parece que va a entrar, pasa por debajo de la cintura de Müller, pero en el ultimo momento Müller lo atrapa, ya corrigió su defecto. Müller despeja el balón, Oliver lo recupera, ve a Hyuga, ambos se coordinan y hacen su DRIVE TIGER SHOOT (tiro doble entre ellos), es un tiro increíble pero Müller lo detiene... con una sola mano!. ¿Cómo se le va anotar a este portero?. Müller despeja, se la da a Schneider, se lleva a Bruce, Soda y Victor, se la da a Schuster, este dispara pero Benji la detiene de una patada. El balón cae a los pies de Hyuga, Oiver le dice algo a Steve, este se combina con Ralph y hacen su TOHO TWIN OVERHEAD (chilena doble), el balón va hacia la portería, Müller se lanza, pero el efecto del tiro hace que se convierta en un pase hacia Tom que se lanza de palomita, Müller reacciona , el balón queda entre la cabeza de Tom y la mano de Müller, parece que el portero ganara, pero aparece Oliver que impulsa con sus piernas a Tom, y esta ves si anota Japón de una manera poco ortodoxa terminando con Tom dentro del arco, 1 a 1 van las cosas. El primer tiempo esta por acabar, Alemania trata de ponerse adelante, Schneider se lleva a Ringo, Víctor y Soda, se combina con Margus hace su Fire Shoot pero Benji lo logra detener con su cabeza quedando con la gorra rota y su ojo ensangrentado ante la angustia de Dany quien no podia creer el impacto de ese tiro, es aquí donde un Schneider furioso le dice a Benji que el le hará un HAT TRICK (3 goles en un mismo partido) a cualquier costo, después de esto acaba el primer tiempo.

Ambos equipos van a los camerinos, los jugadores japoneses están muy fatigados, Bruce felicita a Benji por su gran labor y se queda sorprendido al ver los guantes quemados de Benji, Richard le brinda toda su confianza a Benji y Oliver alienta a todo el equipo para ganar el juego, Freddy le dice a Benji que se vaya a curar las heridas, se cambie de equipo y descanse un momento (ya si no), este se dirige a la enfermería y se encuentra con Dany quien tiene el botiquín en una pequeña mesa.- El doctor esta ocupado revisando a los demás.- dijo esta como respuesta.- No me quejo.- dijo este sentándose y arrojando lejos la gorra.- solo se me hizo extraño verte.- esta se sentó frente a él y le quitó cuidadosamente los guantes reprimiendo con poco esfuerzo un gemido al ver las manos de este ensangrentadas debido al roce del guante con la poderosa fricción del tiro de Schneider.- No te preocupes deberías de haber visto la primera vez que me sangraron..- este hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Dany aplicó una gasa fría con desinfectante.- Si ya veo.- luego siguió con el ojo y empezó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente, al parecer solo había rozado arriba de la ceja pero suficientemente fuerte para que esta hubiera sangrado profusamente, mientras ponía la vendoleta se dio cuenta que Benji no demostraba mas dolor ni molestia y esta odio imaginarse si este había sufrido daños más dolorosos en todos esos 3 años y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlas ya que aun no terminaba de limpiar alrededor de la vendoleta en eso unas manos cálidas tocaron delicadamente el rostro de esta y unos dedos tiernos limpiaban sus lágrimas. Dany se encontró con los ojos de Benji que la acariciaban pero no solo fue eso.. en un instante los labios de él también acariciaban los suyos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esos 3 años de espera se hubieran esfumado, aunque al principio el beso había sido suave luego se volvió exigente y apasionado... pero algo había quedado claro para los dos.. pasara lo que pasara ellos dos estaban seguros del amor del uno por el otro.

Después de lo que parecía un corto tiempo los dos se separaron y Dany se dio cuenta que Benji la abrazaba atraves de la pequeña mesa y esta sonrío tímidamente al ver la mirada penetrante de el junto con una gran sonrisa.- Es el mejor tratamiento de mi vida.- dijo este.- espero que no se le das jamas a nadie o matare a ese bastardo.- esta lo miró arqueando la ceja maliciosamente.- Contéstame algo.- Dime.- dijo el poniéndola de pie y abrazándola mientras intentaba volver a besarla.- TU me besaste hace 3 años y nunca me lo dijiste....- este se quedó inclinado en su intento y puso cara de espanto.- VERDAD???.- soltó un poco el abrazo pero ahora Dany lo abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.- fuiste muy malo conmigo... en mucho tiempo no supe de ti y yo sinceramente pense que me habías sacado de tus pensamientos y lo peor de todo es que yo siempre soñaba con ese beso..- este apretó el abrazo y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.- Eso no es verdad.. TU SIEMPRE estuviste en mis pensamientos, no había día que no pensara en ti.. solo era que yo...no quería que tu sufrieras ni esperaras por mi no quería...- ahora ella lo besaba, no importaba si no volvían a estar juntos... mientras ese sentimiento existiera ella lucharía por el, luego le entregó a este los guantes y la gorra nuevos y con un suave empujón en el trasero ( siempre quise hacer eso ) lo dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir este la abrazo rápidamente por la cintura para robarle un beso mientras decía.- Deséame suerte.. te amo!!.- y salió volando hacia con los demás quienes notaron un cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras Oliver le lanzaba curiosas miradas a su prima quien fingía demencia al pasar frente a Steve y Richard.

Japón se dirige al campo, pero antes Oliver se encuentra con Adriano y este le menciona que pronto se encontrara con Roberto, el esta muy emocionado por la noticia. Se reanuda el 2 tiempo, Tom se la da a Oliver, el empieza a recordar las enseñanzas de Roberto, como el cambio que dio de convertirse en medio campista, le da un pase a David Nitta, se la quita Kaltz, avanza, choca con Misaki, el balón queda en el aire, Margus le da un pase a Schneider, este hace su Fire Shoot pero Benji la despeja, el corner lo cobra Kaltz, intenta el gol olímpico pero Bruce lo despeja, el balón cae en los pies de Karl hace su Fire Shoot pero Victor, Soda y Armand lo bloquean, el rebote lo toma Schuster remata y Benji lo atrapa. El se la da a Armand, este a Ralph, se la quita Kaltz, ataca Alemania pero nuevamente Benji esta excelente. Saca Benji, el balón lo recupera Kaltz, avanza se encuentra con Benji, y le hace su Lobbing Shoot (sombrerito), Benji parece que no llegara, pero usa su gorra para despejarlo.- Benji despeja, se la da a un Oliver inspirado por las enseñanzas de Roberto, se lleva a 5 alemanes, esta por llegar al área, se encuentra con Kaltz, Oliver retrocede y hace su Drive Shoot, Müller la va atrapar, pero aparece Tom que intenta pegarle de tijera, pero Müller lo despeja de una patada, el balón cae a los pies de Oliver remata pero Schneider lo bloquea, ambos caen al suelo, Kaltz intenta despejarlo pero no puede, el balón tiene un efecto extraño, Oliver se recupera, esta solo frente a Müller, parece que tirara pero prefiere darle un pase de chilena a Hyuga que anota con su NEO TIGER SHOOT (nuevo tiro tigre) ante el inútil bloqueo de Karl y Müller, las cosas están 2 a 1 para Japón.

Alemania esta herida, ataca con todo lo que puede, la defensa nipona se defiende bien, el balón sale del campo, Kaltz cobra el lateral, se la da a Schneider, Misaki va a marcarlo pero Karl se saca la marca con fuerza, hace su Fire Shot pero Benji la atrapa. Siguen las acciones, otro lateral para Alemania, Schuster recibe el pase, se lo quita Misaki, este se lo da a Oliver, quiere combinarse con Hyuga, pero Kaltz la corta, el esta muy enojado y empieza a avanzar con su técnica HARINEZUMI DRIBLE (avance erizo), se saca con fuerza la marca de Ralph, se combina con Margus, parece que Kaltz tirara pero le deja el balón a Schneider que viene por atrás, tira su Fire Shoot, pero Bruce lo detiene con la cara (Ganmen Block), pero para suerte de Alemania el balón cae a los pies de Karl, se prepara pero Oliver intenta bloquear, Karl no cae en el engaño, y hace su NON FIRE SHOOT (Fire Shoot con la pierna cambiada), este tiro descoloca a Benji y logra entrar en la portería, 2 a 2 el partido, Bruce tiene que ser sustituido por que se desmayo, entra Paul.

Alemania ataca con mucha fuerza, están motivados por el gol, Schneider se saca de encima a Oliver, hace su Fire Shoot pero Benji nuevamente lo atrapa, le da un pase a Hyuga, este avanza hace su Tiger Shoot, Müller la atrapa pero se le escapa, va a entrar pero de una chilena Müller lo despeja. Misaki saca el lateral, se la da a Oliver, se lleva a dos defensas luego a Schuster al cual lo salta pero aparece Kaltz y se barre hacia arriba golpeando a Oliver en el estómago, Oliver cae al piso y parece que no reacciona.- Oliver!!!!!!!.- grita Dany queriendo entrar al campo pero Freddy la sostiene.- levántate!!!!!!! Demonios!!!!.- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Bruce, ha recuperado el conocimiento así que parado en la línea le grita de todo para que Oliver se levante. Schneider avanza esta por tirar pero llegan las defensas para bloquear el disparo, lo piensa dos veces de un sombrerito se lleva a Victor, Soda y Armand quienes se caen, ahora el Kaiser se encuentra frente a frente con Benji a poca distancia y hace su Fire Shoot, Benji esta mal colocado, el balón va a entrar pero Benji utiliza los postes al mismo estilo de Richard primero el de un costado y luego el palo de arriba para detener el tiro esquinado y hacia abajo logrando detener el balón el cual queda por ahí, Margus lo va a tirar pero Benji reacciona y la coge.-

Falta poco tiempo para el final del partido, Oliver que esta en la media cancha le pide el balón a Benji, en su mirada solo esta el triunfo, Benji se la da, Oliver le da un pase a Misaki, este se lleva a 3 defensas, le cometen falta pero sigue, manda un centro al área, Hyuga se dispone a rematarlo, pero ve a un Oliver decidido y prefiere dejarle el balón, Oliver lo va a rematar pero Schneider llega a su encuentra, este es el duelo final para ver quien es el mejor, primero Oliver le pega de tijera pero Schneider hace una tijera también y lo bloquea, el balón queda en el aire, ambos caen al suelo y sin perder tiempo se levantan y saltan nuevamente Oliver lo va rematar, Schneider no quiere perder intenta bloquear pateando también pero no puede, Oliver llega primero, Müller se lanza, no llega, va entrar, pero el balón choca en el palo, el arbitro ya va tocar el pito, pero Oliver cae nuevamente y vuelve a saltar mientras que Schneider cae en sentido contrario y al darse la vuelta pierde la marca a Oliver quien coge el rebote y de una estupenda chilena (Drive Overhead Kick) logra anotarle a Müller, la pelota rompe la malla de arriba del arco y sale disparado justo cuando acaba el juego, resultado final 3 a 2 para Japón. En el rostro de los japoneses se ve la alegría por el titulo obtenido.- Dany besa a Bruce quien no se cree tanta felicidad y llora junto con Dany y las demás chicas quienes han bajado para estar con ellos. Schneider felicita a Oliver y Benji por su estupenda labor pero le dice a Oliver que aun no intercambiaran camisetas ya que eso será en el Mundial a lo que Oliver asiente, el equipo japonés se prepara a recibir sus medallas y Oliver levanta la copa.

El entrenador Freddy felicita a sus muchachos por el titulo, la selección nipona se dispone a salir del campo después de dar la vuelta olímpica esta el equipo festejando, Oliver es el único que esta volteado cuando aparece Roberto, de repente los japoneses se quedan callados, Oliver sorprendido por el silencio abrupto se voltea y ve a su viejo mentor a quien abraza y no deja de llorar de la emoción al igual que Dany y Bruce quienes parecen nadar en un mar de lagrimas, finalmente Roberto le promete a Oliver que ahora si se lo llevara a Brasil para convertirse en un jugador profesional.- Entonces Oliver.- penso Dany.- volara muy pronto.-

Ya ven que cumplo ( -) espero les guste este cap ya que el final se acerca ( final??? Pues no que te vas a agarrar hasta quien sabe donde) jejejeje primer final eh?, así que esperen la continuación con world Youth que es hasta donde le idee... bueno por fin enfrentaron a Alemania así como Dany y Benji enfrentaron su verdaderos sentimientos... pero que camino seguirán estos'??... los espero en esta su historia y recuerden de antemano muchas gracias. AAHHHHH por fin...... Oliver - Patty.


	31. Eres mi angelde pazamor seguire soñandot...

Bueno como ven esta historia ha llegado a su fin(oooyeeeee eso no habías dicho) jejejejeje solo te probaba dragón, ya había dicho que primer final, bien; decía... Dany y Benji por fin después de tattataaaaaantos cap por fin se han sincerado el uno con el otro, pero... eso dejara a nuestro Tigre fuera??, déjenme decirles que nyo ( ah malvada) pero antes de eso Dany debe de idear la forma de que su adorable primo por finnn y lo digo en serio, por fin haga que le caiga el veinte ( se de cuenta vale) de lo que siente por Patty y no me dirán que el nunca ha sentido nada por que en serio el muy tonto ha pasado por alto sus propios sentimientos..... bueno este cap será de reconciliaciones y encuentros con los sentimientos.....continuamos.

El equipo se dirigía a los vestidores, celebrando con algarabía su triunfo, pero Dany que se había quedado atrás después del impacto de saber que Oliver se iría siempre a Brasil caminaba muy despacio.- Oliver se irá...pero que pasará con la pobre Patty???, yo no quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo....- en eso le pareció escuchar un leve sollozo, miró hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie y se asomo al otro pasillo, recargado entre la pared y una puerta esta Carl Hans Schneider tratando de control un suave llanto.- Carl??.- este se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio nombre y rápidamente dio un manotazo en su cara borrando así sus lagrimas.- Angel!!.- este trato de sonreír pero no engañaba a nadie.. algo tenia.- que haces aquí??.- Viéndote sonreír como un mentiroso.- respondió esta.- No puedo engañarte.- dijo al fin este poniendo una triste mirada.- esta derrota me duele más que nada ya que no pude cumplir la promesa que hice..... a mi padre, a Marie y sobre todo... a mi madre quien no comprende lo que es el fútbol para mi...- Carl...- Dany recordaba perfectamente que los padres de este estaban separados, pero este nunca le había dicho por que.- Papá se fue de la casa desde hace más de 3 años debido a que se acarreaba problemas siendo entrenador del Hamburgo.- El equipo de Benji y Carl.- pensó Dany.- Desde entonces mi familia quedó partida a la mitad, mamá corrió a Papá... así que les hice una promesa... si les demostraba ser el mejor en el fútbol , le haría entender a mamá por que papá soportaba todo por el fútbol...pero ahora..- este comenzó a llorar y Dany no sabia que hacer hasta que una voz llegó a ellos.- Hermano!!!!!.- Marie hace aparición abrazando a su hermano y luego a Dany, pero detrás de ella aparecen una pareja de rubios, el papá de Carl tiene sus mismos rasgos pero su mamá tiene los mismos hermosos ojos de este, la señora al ver a Dany sonríe y la saluda tomando ambas manos.- Tu debes ser Daniella, Marie habla mucho de ti.- luego se vuelve a Schneider.- Hijo no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, ahora comprendo el amor que ustedes sienten por el fútbol.- Schneider se lanza a los brazos de sus padres y Marie lo abraza a el.- 11.vo mandamiento, no estorbar.- se dice Dany quien sigilosamente se aleja de allí no sin antes recibir una hermosa mirada de Schneider.

Dany por fin llega a los vestidores y se encuentra con que casi todos están tirados en la salita que esta antes de llegar a las duchas y casilleros. Ve la razón, Roberto esta sentado en medio de todos felicitándolos por su gran labor y en eso se dan cuenta de su presencia.- Daniella!!!!!.- dice Roberto levantándose y abrazándola.- tengo rato preguntando por ti, has crecido mucho al igual que todos.- esta sentía felicidad al ver a Roberto pero algo la molestaba, esa felicidad significaba que pronto se quedaría sin su primo y eso le partía el corazón, después de un rato Roberto se despidió no sin antes decirles que el se iría junto con ellos a Japón, Dany sintió menos felicidad.- Vaya eso significa que te irás en primavera... verdad???.- dijo Dany sentándose junto a Andrea y Eva en el suelo, quienes se habían reunido con ellos, quedando de frente a Oliver, quien compartía un gran sillón junto a Tom, Benji, Andy, Armand y Bruce, mientras que en otro más pequeño estaban Ralph, Richard y Ringo, Víctor y los gemelos también estaban tirados junto a las chicas y Steve por ultimo estaba totalmente acostado en un pequeño sofá.- Si, no es maravilloso??.- dijo este sin notar el tono de dolor en Dany.- Bueno yo le veo el lado amable.- dijo Andrea de repente.- te libraras de ese horrendo examen de admisión a la Preparatoria.- casi todos pusieron los ojos en blancos como si de repente recordaran una gran tortura.- En el Toho no tendremos tal cosa.- dijo Steve sonriendo magistralmente a una furiosa Andrea quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Que alegría me da...¬¬- dijo esta en español.- Vamos Andrea, es un colegio privado, es más difícil por eso los libran de los exámenes.- continuo Dany aun en español ante las miradas divertidas de todos, ya que no entendían ni papa, a excepción de Benji quien reía con más ganas a lo poco que entendía.- Muy bien Price.- dijo Andrea plantándose frente a Benji.- que hay de ti...tu ni siquiera debes de haber sufrido la secundaria ya que solo has estado entrenando estos años....- Pero yo también voy a Prepa, con tutores claro.- dijo Benji sereno.- imagínate sin educación no soy nada, claro que será técnica...contenta??.- Rayosssss!!!!!!!.- esta se dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo y le sonrío a Dany.- Lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos me compensare viniendo a Francia a ver a Tom.- dijo esta en español mientras le lanzaba una apreciativa mirada a este.- Y el lo sabe??.- dijo Dany sonriendo más.- Esa es la sorpresa!!!.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo mientras las dos reían y daban un agradable espectáculo a los demás, en eso Andrea al parecer tuvo otro feliz pensamiento por que dijo de nuevo en japonés.- Ahhhhh lo único bueno de que nos acepten en la Preparatoria es..... ADIOS UNIFORMES!!!!!!!!.- SIIIIIII!!! .- dijo Dany apoyando a su amiga pero se dieron cuenta de que nadie las apoyaba y más bien hacían esfuerzos por no reírse.- Pues que dijimos???.- sonaron a coro.- Lo que pasa.- empezó a decir Bruce.- hasta Prepa usamos uniforme.- OOu.- de hecho en la prepa son mas estrictos en eso.- estas voltearon a ver a Eva quien solo asentía débilmente.- AGGHHHHH!!.- estas se dejaron caer de espaldas ante la risa general.- No se tu.- decía Andrea a su amiga, de nuevo en español.- pero en estas ocasiones desearía no haber salido de México.- Dany asentía casi sollozante.- y yo que decía que allá la escuela era un abuso.-

Mientras tanto Steve lanzaba discretas miradas de Dany a Benji y viceversa, el ya sabia todo, de su declaración y de ese beso... se había ido a asomar a ver que tan grave estaba Price y los vio juntos...muy juntos....- Demonios!!!!!.- masculló por lo bajo. Pero lo más extraño era que no odiaba a Price y por supuesto que no sentía rencor por Dany, ella nunca le había demostrado otra cosa que amistad y cariño, y luego de haberlos visto en la enfermería juntos... bueno no era idiota para seguir intentando... pero aun no era caso perdido, ellos no estarían siempre juntos y el estaría cuidando de que Dany estuviera bien y si Price le hacia algo él mismo lo haría pedazos, volvió a mirarlos y le extraño que no se lanzaran furtivas miradas cargadas de amor y cursilería de ese estilo... sonrío.....ella no era así.....el no era así( ósea Hyuga).. y ese era el amor que el buscaba.

Un mes apenas había pasado desde el Torneo Internacional, pero en la mansión Price en Japón, este apenas había servido para tener listo un gran acontecimiento.

.- Vamos Daniella... por una vez en tu vida hazme caso.- Andrea trataba de ponerle el tocado a su mejor amiga, pero esta no se quedaba quieta.- Me clavas los pasadores como si fueran alfileres... duele.- Si no duele...- decía esta mientas terminaba.- vaya no es lo que esperaba pero quedaste perfecta.- Aja, ya puedo irme??... mamá bajara en cualquier momento y quiero verla aun soltera.- No se por que estas más de nervios, si por tu mami o por Benjamin.- OO-----.- Andrea!!!!!!!!.- esta sintió enrojecerse.- el que tal vez Benji no pueda venir por ese partido de ultimo momento.....- Vendrá!!.- dijo Andrea alisando su vestido y soniendole pícaramente.- es la boda de su padre y dudo mucho de que se pierda verte en vestido.- esta salió d e la habitación furiosa y corriendo en dirección de la escalera que daba al jardín donde su madre bajaría y esperaría ir al altar, llegó y vio con alegría que esta aun no bajaba, un espejo estaba frente a ella y vio con agrado que había valido la pena soportar la tortura de Andrea, su tocado de rosas blancas y un poco de follaje contrastaba perfectamente con su vestido blanco con lazos verde obscuro.. idea de su madre... en eso escucho pisadas, pero estas provenían del jardín y venían demasiado rápido, cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba se encontró frente con un Benji agitado, cansado y a medio vestir ( no tanto je) ya que traía su corbata desabrochada al igual que la faja y no sabia a ciencia cierta como se había puesto los pantalones, sonriendo y sin decir palabras comenzó a ayudarle a arreglar la ropa.- Bueno, ya que estoy listo solo me falta algo.- la abrazo sin aviso y la beso con la misma urgencia como había corrido hasta que alguien los interrumpió.- Disculpen niños.- los dos voltearon aun abrazados y sonrojados.- pero creo que el beso a la novia es al final de la Boda.- un divertido Sr. Price miraba a su hijo y futura hija sonriendo avergonzados pero luego se dieron cuenta que la Novia ya estaba también tras ellos.- Así es no me quiten mi momento de gloria.- y mientras sus padres se dirigían al jardín Benji y Dany los seguían tomados también de las manos.

Septiembre ya estaba casi por terminar, al igual que el verano, tan solo había pasado una semana desde la boda y Dany ya necesitaba el consejo maternal con urgencia, pero para su desgracia su madre estaba disfrutando su luna de miel quien sabe donde ( idea del señor Price), el motivo de la urgencia'???, pues que el tiempo corría rápido y ni señales de que Oliver se decidiera dar el paso, vaya ni Patty le animaba un poco y lo peor de todo era que Oliver se iría y ni siquiera eso le hacia moverse.- Y te has llegado a preguntar si a Oliver le gusta Patty??.- Dany y Andrea casi fulminan de una mirada a Eva por tal pregunta.- Yo lo he visto mirar a Patty con ojos de borrego a medio morir.- dijo Andrea triunfalmente.- pero solo fracción de segundo.. ese bobo no diferencia curvas de chica de las de un balón.- No exageres Andrea.- dijo Dany aun de mas mal humor.- pero casi estoy pensando en decírselo claramente.... directamente.- Espera Daniella.- dijo Eva acaloradamente.- que dirá Patty de eso?.- No se lo voy a preguntar.- dijo esta pero pensó que su amiga tal vez se sintiera humillada.- Lo diré mil veces.. Atton eres un idiota!!!!!!!.- en eso suena el teléfono, es Arthur.- Daniella??, que bueno encontrarte, acabo de recibir el trabajo que nos tocara hacer para preparar nuestra calificación para el examen de admisión.- En serio!!!!!!, vaya al fin algo bueno.- Bueno y como estamos en el club de Artes visuales y yo en el de Informática, pues queremos hacer algo juntos, algo así como un vídeo.- Genial!!!!!.- dijo esta mientras las otras chicas la miraban asombradas al ver cambiar su humor.- Y pues hemos decidido hacerlo musical y como tu..- Ya se para donde vas.- dijo esta suspicazmente y abrió el altavoz.- pues aquí están Eva y Andrea quienes no dudo estén dispuestas a ayudar.- este comienza a explicarles el proyecto y todas se animan.- Bueno, si yo voy a ser la del trabajo pesado.- decía Dany.- pido una condición.- Arthur espero expectante.- yo escojo la canción...... pero en español.- QUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!. Pero Dany...- Oh vamos Arthur.- dijo esta sonriendo.- no creo que un genio como tu no pueda ponerle hasta mas de 3 subtítulos.- este afirmó de mala gana.- aparte de que será mas original.- Luego de un pequeño silencio.- Esta bien tu ganas...empezamos mañana.- Después de colgar las chicas le preguntaron que por que en español.- Será menos obvio.- dijo esta sonriendo y buscando en su PC.- ya que la canción le dirá todo a Oliver sobre sus sentimientos.-

Esa semana había sido agotadora, pero había valido la pena, pensaba Dany quien se dejaba caer en la silla junto a Arthur quien estaba frente a su computadora con una gran sonrisa.- Muy bien 4 ojos espero estés contento.. acabé echa una piltrafa.- Arthur aun sonreía al verla ya que esta traía puesto un precioso vestido en rojo y rosa con grandes y esponjosos holanes que le llegaba a las rodillas.- y no es para más después de hacer 4 veces las escenas con 4 diferentes trajes.- suspiro.- condenada Andrea!!!.- Vamos Dany.- dijo este aun sonriendo más.- ya terminamos y te aseguro que sacaremos una gran calificación...por cierto gracias por pasarme la traducción en japonés así no batallare en ponerla en ingles.- En ingles?? para??.- Bueno, yo estoy en un sitio Web interescolar y pues..- Lo vas a subir a Internet??.- Si, es una pagina que inició el club de Informática del Toho, el presidente es amigo mío y siempre me pasa muy buenas grabaciones de los partidos de fútbol de las escuelas, sobre todo de los campeonatos..- Espera.. dices que tienes videos en tu pc de partidos???.- Si......alguna idea eh??.- Bueno Arthur, me demostraras que tanto has revisado los partidos ya que me agregaras unas grandes escenas al vídeo... no te arrepentirás.-

El día de la presentación Dany no quería ni asomarse, así que decidió irse al cuarto de proyección junto con Arthur, aparte que de ahí vería las impresiones de todos...sobre todo de Oliver, diviso a Patty sentada junto a las demás y rezó por que Andrea no soltará prenda.. en eso tocó su turno.

---- Se abre pantalla y se ve la terraza del ultimo piso de un edificio de escuela... con vista a los campos de la escuela... luego aparecen los zapatos de una chica quien se recarga en el barandal vestida con uniforme de secundaria mientras su largo cabello con un moño rojo se agita con el aire... este era azul marino con moño rojo estilo de marinero ( que raro no??)

Se coloca en medio de la terraza, al caminar mira entre sus manos y luego las oprime contra su pecho, cantando hacia el cielo.

Aquí estoy

tu también

aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

Esta vez

quiero ser

la luna llena que te espera

y te ilumina.

Como amiga te he sido fiel

ahora te llevo en la piel,

se que no va a suceder

pero lo puedo soñar.

Se ve en el centro de un campo de fútbol con un vestido rojo y rosa con holanes, al igual que en la terraza central de la escuela, en la terraza arriba del edificio y caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras su pelo y vestido son revueltos por el viento y sus manos del cielo van hacia su corazón.. alternándose con imágenes de varios jugadores en pleno vuelo, Armand, Steve y la escena más larga mostrando a Oliver metiendo gol.

CORO

Te digo

somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad.

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo

y eres mi ángel de paz.

Déjame volar

a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma.

---- Luego se ve a la chica con un uniforme de Fútbol blanco pero con un numero 10 marcado en la espalda, su pelo esta recogido en una elaborada trenza, mientras camina por el campo con un balón en sus pies, una escena luego de ella recargada en una columna que da a los campos mientras se ve al Nweepy entrenando.. Oliver se ve claramente... luego esta da un tiro metiendo el balón y de nuevo se ve recargada en la columna.

Tu sello de amor

lo llevo en la piel,

ser solo amigos no es fácil, babe.

Despertar es un dolor

si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero

y aun espero.

Como amiga te he sido fiel

ahora te llevo en la piel,

¿cuando se va a terminar

o cuando se hará realidad?

CORO

Te digo

somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad.

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo

y eres mi ángel de paz.

Déjame volar

a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma.

---- Ella de nuevo mira hacia el cielo.. ahora trae un pantalón de mezclilla con bellos bordados en rojo y azul y una camiseta rosa que dice Angel, el viento sigue agitando su ropa y cabello en el cual trae una banda azul marino... alza sus brazos hacia el frente como si quisiera tomar a alguien mientras la cámara continua moviéndose alrededor de ella... se ven escenas del campeonato nacional... Richard lanzándose acrobáticamente al balón... los Koriotto en pleno vuelo.... Oliver y Steve peleando el balón en el aire... Oliver celebrando un gol.. sonriendo..... ella vuelve a regresar sus manos como en un abrazo mientras sus ojos muestran dolor y se deja caer de rodillas en medio del campo.

Te digo

somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad.

Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,

tanto miedo de no verte más

aunque eres mi amigo

para mi un algo mas.

Este bello secreto

mi corazón guardara

todo lo he soñado

y era contigo.

--- Ella se pone de pie y se va al centro de todo.. con el uniforme en el campo... con el vestido en el patio... con el pantalón de mezclilla cerca de las columnas y con su uniforme de secundaria en el techo...se ven casi todos los chicos del seleccionado dando sus tiros especiales... Benji y Richard al momento que se lanzan tras el balón.... ella de nuevo al viento con una profusión de plumas a su alrededor.... toma una en su mano derecha... Oliver da su tiro con efecto metiendo gol... ella acerca la pluma a su corazón mientras se da la vuelta y regresa al barandal de nuevo en donde besa la pluma y la deja al vuelo.... la ve irse con el viento con una gran tristeza reflejada... pero al final ella sonríe.

CORO

Te digo

somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad.

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo

eres mi ángel de paz.

Déjame volar

a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo

somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad.

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo

eres mi ángel de paz.

Déjame volar

a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma.

Aquí estoy

tu también

aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

Angel.- por Belinda, México 2004

===========================

Al terminar la presentación reinó un gran silencio, eso llenó de pánico a Dany y miró a Arthur esperando molestia en él, pero este solo sonreía y en eso el lugar se llenó de aplausos, Dany vio hacia Andrea y esta brincaba de alegría mientras le hacia señales de aprobación con los dedos y señalaba a Oliver.. este aplaudía pero tenia una cara anonada.- Eso es todo!!!.- dijo Dany.

Al día siguiente de la presentación en la escuela no se hablaba más que de eso, pero a Dany no le daba más alegría que ver a su primo pensativo y había tratado innumerablemente de sacarle que pensaba del vídeo pero este solo decía.- Genial.- Ya en la escuela Arthur le había mencionado que ya había subido el vídeo.. ya que muchos ya querían tenerlo.- Mi amigo dice que todo el alumnado nacional lo tendrá en menos de un mes.. pero el también tiene enlaces con otros países así que...- Ya Arthur me doy una idea... ufff... solo espero que la cantante Belinda no me demande.- los dos sonrieron mientras Patty se acercaba a ellos.- De Dany jamás lo dude...- le da un cariñoso zape a Arthur.- pero jamás pense que tu tuvieras tanto talento... he escuchado que obtuvieron la máxima calificación y no se merecen menos.- Debiste entrar con nosotros Patty.- decía Arthur a su querida amiga, pero el también supo por que Dany había querido esa canción.. así que esperaba que el motivo principal funcionara.

Los días pasan y Oliver esta como asistente de entrenador del nuevo equipo de Nweppy, ya que ellos ya no participaran en la próxima temporada del siguiente año, pero él no se encuentra en sus 5 sentidos algo da vueltas en su cabeza.. y sabe de lo que se trata pero su cerebro aun no lo asimila.- Como he sido tan idiota todo este tiempo ( noo que va), pero si ella ya no...- Oliver fue hacia donde estaban las llaves de agua y metió la cabeza en el chorro tratando de que sus pensamientos se despejaran.. pero sin resultado alguno.- Maldición!!!!.-

En ese entrenamiento de la mañana Kumi se aparece de pronto frente a él junto a las llaves.. muy sonriente se acerca a el.- Capitán... yo deseo hablar con usted.- Que sucede Kumi??.- dice este sorprendido ante la acción de esta, jamás la había visto tan radiante.- Yo... yo quisiera confesarle mis sentimientos hacia usted.- duda un momento y dice.- a ti...Oliver.- pero este no sabe que decir, finalmente Oliver también confiesa.- Kumi... yo..- mira a esta que ahora tiene un semblante de felicidad y siente un nudo en la garganta, pero se arma de valor.- también tengo sentimientos por alguien... pero ese alguien... lo siento tanto.- esta borra un poco su sonrisa pero ahora la que tiene es de tristeza.- no eres tu.- esta débilmente dice.- Es Patty... verdad???.- Oliver se sorprende y también sonriendo dulcemente asiente y por fin ( si por fin!!!!!) Kumi acepta su derrota y le pide como un favor que se lo diga a Patty ya que ella esta esperando por él desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta se da la vuelta pero Oliver la detiene.- Como sabes que Patty espera por mi??.- dice este azorado, Kumi esta apunto de las lágrimas pero aun así le dice.- Desde siempre Patty ha estado enamorada de ti... solo que tu jamas te diste cuenta.- esta se suelta de Oliver y se va corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En otro lado de la escuela Kanda (un alumno) le pide a Patty para que salga con el, ella lo manda rodar pero el no se da por vencido y se molesta dando un fuerte golpe en la banca donde ella esta sentada, Patty explica que a ella le gusta a otro... parte del Nweppy FC estaba en el salón de los hechos y empiezan a molestar a Patty con Oliver.- Claro que Oliver es mejor que este gorila, haces muy bien en no hacerle caso.- dice Bruce alzando la nariz al acercarse a Kanda, quien se pone un poco agresivo y Bruce salta por defender a Patty pero Kanda le manda tremendo puñetazo que lo manda disparado al suelo, cuando Bruce se levanta para pelear sus compañeros lo sujetan diciendo que perjudicaría al equipo y Kanda se va sonriendo maliciosamente. Al salir se topa con Dany a quien le guiña un ojo, pero se queda helado al ver la fría expresión de esta.- Quien era ese idiota...- empieza a preguntar al entrar al salón que esta en descanso y ve con horror que Bruce esta casi derrumbado en una banca sangrando profusamente de la nariz.- No me digas que fue ese idiota que salió de aquí??- Andrea y Eva asienten mientras le ponen compresas a este en la nariz. Dany de pronto repara en Patty quien esta sacando banditas y mira muy apesadumbrada a Bruce.- Que paso Patty?? Por que ese tipo golpeo a Bruce??.- y esta le platicó con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido.- Y donde conociste a ese tipo, no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado antes.- Lo conocí ahora en verano, mientras Oliver se recuperaba fuimos al gimnasio de su familia donde se practica principalmente Kick Boxing, se que es muy bueno ya vez como dejó a Bruce y después de que se fue Oliver me lo topé varias veces hasta que recordó haberme visto en la escuela, el esta en el Grupo 10 de tercero, se llama Koshi Kanda.- Dany pensó por un instante platicarle de ese problema a Oliver, pero tal vez Patty no querría... no sabía que pensar..

En la calle todo el grupo que estaba en el salón iban platicando y se encuentra con Oliver quien le pregunta a Bruce el por que de la bandita, este responde que se topó con un imbécil ciego y luego en conjunto todos los presentes (Paul, Johny, Eddie, Bruce, Dany, Andrea etc) se van diciendo que tienen que ir para el otro lado de la calle, y así dejan a Patty con Oliver no sin antes decir que Oliver es un caballero y acompañara a Patty a su casa.- Chicas.- dice Patty suplicante a las demás quienes se hacían las occisas.- ustedes no vendrán??.- NOOOOO- dicen a coro.- vamos a un mandado. En el camino ella le explica lo que paso con Bruce y le dice que ella le dijo a Kanda que ya hay una persona que le gusta, Oliver parece que se anima, sonríe dulcemente y dice yo... cuando llega su profesor Carlos (el de portugués) y malogra todo el ambiente. ( Preparen... apunten... Fuego a discreción!!!!!!).

Dany se separa del grupo y da al gimnasio de la familia de Kanda donde encuentra al susodicho entrenando dando fuertes y ágiles golpes a un saco, en eso se da cuenta de su presencia.- Hola.. jamás pense que una pretenciosa como tu viniera sola a..- No se a que te refieres.- dijo esta enfadada, ese tipo era un egocentrista.- yo vine a preguntarte que diablos quieres con Patty.- Me gusta.- dijo este sencillamente.- demasiado como para dejarla en brazos de ese imbécil de Atton, quien por cierto pense que era tu novio... que dadivosa eres dejándoselo a Patty, pero ella no lo necesitara teniéndome a mi.- Danny apretó los dientes al escuchar esas palabras... ese imbécil no sabia nada de nada.- Y acaso tu has pensado en los sentimientos de Patty hacia ti??.- dijo esta conteniéndose.- Yo no veo el problema.- dijo este sonriendo como si eso no fuera importante.- nunca he sabido de nadie a quien no le guste... ya veras que ella querrá estar conmigo.- Eres un imbécil al creer eso.- dijo Dany saliendo furiosa de ahí.- ya veras que estas muy equivocado.- La que estará equivocada es otra.- dijo Kanda chocando sus guantes entre si mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

Días después Kanda habla con Oliver y con Patty por separado, Oliver envía una carta de dimisión al entrenador para poder enfrentar a Kanda sin perjudicar al equipo. Kanda le pide a Patty que vaya con el a un lugar y le dice que será la última vez, ella acepta y llegan a un campo donde se alza un gran árbol. Aquí Kanda le dice que también citó a Oliver pero parece que a el no le importa ella, etc ,etc ,etc en eso llega Oliver y se arma la pelea, Kanda empuja a Patty quien intenta parar la pelea y luego carga contra Oliver, Kanda es muy rápido y fuerte y le esta rompiendo el alma a Oliver quien sólo recibe puñete tras puñete. Patty del suelo le ruega que despierte y se defienda, que podría salir lesionado de tanto golpe que recibe y así pondría en peligro su futuro de ir a Brasil a convertirse en un profesional. En eso cuando Kanda le esta por aplicar un puñete más Oliver hace una especie de Overhead kick que termina como una bola y manda a Kanda bien pero bien lejos. Este desde el suelo se pregunta si esa es la patada del gran capitán japonés con la cual conquisto el mundo. Oliver se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se asusta, le pregunta si esta bien a lo que Kanda responde algo así como.- Si serás idiota, he recibido una magnifica patada. Por supuesto que no estoy bien....- luego se va pidiendo disculpas. Recoge la carta de dimisión de Oliver diciendo que el la hizo y que era una broma y luego en rumbo a la clínica.

En el campo Oliver y Patty están sentados a la sombra del árbol mientras esta le limpia con su pañuelo las heridas que Kanda le dejo en el rostro, ya que algunas están sangrantes, ella tiene su rostro con rastro de lágrimas, de pronto este sostiene su mano y la mira dulcemente, este le dice a Patty que el viajará a Brasil cuando termine el año escolar y argumenta.- "No te puedo pedir que me esperes hasta entonces (su vuelta a Japón), ni mucho menos tu asegurarme que vayamos a estar juntos, sin embargo en este momento yo... te quiero Patty".- alguien casi cae del árbol y milagrosamente no lo hace ni los aludidos se dan cuenta de su presencia, la espía espera la contestación de Patty pero esta solo asiente y le da un efusivo abrazo a Oliver quien lo corresponde abiertamente y le da un suave beso en la frente. Arriba del árbol alguien casi cae de nuevo debido a la frustración, pero comprende que no todos eran como ella que al saberse correspondida se comía a besos a su querido amor, en eso ve que los dos se ponen de pie y tomados de la mano emprenden hacia el colegio, Dany por fin se pone de pie en el árbol desde donde puede ver a esas dos personas queridas por ella caminar muy felices el uno con el otro de pronto siente una fresca brisa suavemente en su rostro y no se sorprende al darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, ya que estas eran de autentica felicidad.

El resto del año sigue corriendo y todos exceptuando a Oliver se están preparando para acabar el colegio e ingresar a los institutos (universidades) y los menos para enfrentar un nuevo torneo. En Fujisawa el nuevo equipo del Naweppy FC es derrotado fácilmente por el Otomo liderado por David Nitta quien anota con su "Hayabusha Shoot" fácilmente ante la mirada de Oliver y compañía, tal parece que la hegemonía del Nweppy ha llegado a su fin. En Tokyo, Hyuga está entrenando con el Toho y Andy pasea tranquilamente con Mary Tanada, pues parece que es un alumno aplicado que fácilmente ingresará a la Preparatoria. Por otro lado Bruce y el resto del equipo esta sumergido en libros rompiéndose la cabeza( Oo pobres).

Por otro lado Oliver esta entrenando fuertemente con miras a su próximo viaje a Brasil, en ningún club encuentra rival hasta que Adriano Fogartinni lo lleva al entrenamiento de la selección de Japón, aquí el interrumpe el entrenamiento robando el balón, se lleva a varios jugadores mientras que Adriano habla con el entrenador quien es Okudera Yozuhiko quien fue una gran estrella japonesa llegando a jugar en el Werder Bremen y el Koln FC, este además era una defensa. Al ver que Oliver Atton esta dribleando a sus jugadores Yozuhiko entra a la cancha y se enfrenta en un uno contra uno con Oliver en el choque Oliver sale volando por los aires, cae al suelo mientras que el balón es detenido y pisado por Yozuhiko, Oliver se para y hace una reverencia al entrenador.

Mientras tanto en Alemania Kaltz y Benji entrenan juntos para el Hamburgo SV, en un partido contra Schneider ingresa Benji en el primer equipo del Hamburgo pues el arquero no puede contra el Bayern y Schneider, pero Benji salva la tarde atajando todos los disparos del Kaiser, es así como su duelo continua hasta en la bundesliga.

Finalmente llega el tiempo en que Oliver debe de partir a Brasil, primero se despide de sus padres quienes no lo van a acompañar al Bus Stop, luego empieza su caminata junto a su inseparable pelota y ya en el paradero se encuentra con Patty quien le entrega un paquete, Oliver ha cambio le regala su pelota, finalmente el bus llega y Oliver hace como un saludo militar para despedir a Patty y luego aparecen los demás chicos corriendo desenfrenadamente, todos al igual que Patty traen puesto el uniforme de la Preparatoria ya que Oliver parte en su primer día de clases, este se vuelve a despedir de todos brindándole una especial mirada a Patty cosa que Bruce no pasa desapercibida, Oli por fin sube al autobús y se extraña en no ver a su prima, el sabia que a pesar de todo ella no quería que el se fuera... el autobús avanza y sus amigos se despiden de el animosamente en eso una chica hace aparición corriendo a toda velocidad tras el autobús.- Dany!!!!.- este se asoma por la ventana y ve que esta trae una pequeña bolsa de tela anudada con un moño y con un rápido movimiento le da una patada lanzándolo directamente a sus manos.- Cuídate mucho Oliver.. y no nos olvides!!!!.- Oliver ve que su prima trae lagrimas en su rostro pero aun sonríe.- Siiiii!!!..nunca...yo volveré ya lo veras...- el autobús se aleja más rápido y Dany se detiene totalmente agotada mirando desconsolada como se aleja el autobús.- Hasta pronto..Hermano....-

Por fin se acabo esta etapa... y ahora viene unas más difícil...las cosas no serán lo mismo ya que todos estarán más crecidos..... pero no adelantare nada...y antes que nada quiero hace una aclaración.... ejem..ejem...

Brendaneko trabaja, y a partir de las próximas 3 semanas menos 1 día doblara turno, así que le será imposible subir por casi ese tiempo , espera al menos subir uno, así que paciencia y comprensión... pero no por eso dejen de visitarnos, , para que no me olviden chequen mis otros trabajos y les recomiendo uno muy bueno que me ayuda a inspirarme en esta su historia.... esta en www.Fanfiction.net , léanla a mi me fascinó, lastima que esta incompleta y no he podido hallar por ahí la continuación...si alguien sabe si existe esa continuación ...avísenme......bueno muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos a la próxima.

Top of Form 1 

Anime » Misc. » **Mi Trofeo de Amor**

Author: caballero-dorado 

Bottom of Form 1 


	32. Reuniones

Hola que tal!!!!!!! ( si si si hola) después de que ........POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Oliver le dijo a Patty lo que realmente sentia por ella ( la quiere TT) este se ha marchado a Brasil, dejando tras de si a la chica que mas lo ha amado y sigue amando ya que el siempre estará en su pensamiento......en fin....Dany también se queda en Japón y esta a punto de dar un giro en su vida.. y que creen??.. continuamos.  
  
La preparatoria ha dado comienzo y Dany... pues ella no la empieza muy contenta que digamos ya que su primo Oliver ha dejado un gran vacío sobre todo en su familia.- Soy una boba.- se dice a si misma.- tarde o temprano sabia que él se iría.. ya ni Patty esta como yo.- en eso alguien le salta por detrás casi tumbándola.- Oiga señorita.- dice alguien en un divertido español.- dese prisa o en su primera semana de prepa la pasara en la oficina del director por retardo.- Y tu me acompañaras.- sonrío esta.- por que vamos al mismo paso.- Eso se arregla.- Andrea bajó de la espalda de Dany y se lanzó a toda velocidad corriendo por la calle y a Dany no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el paso.- Oye y cual es el milagro de llegar temprano??.- dijo Dany al llegar junto a su amiga a la entrada del colegio, mientras su amiga se acomodaba la falda del jumper del uniforme, este era azul celeste con una blusa blanca y un suéter azul celeste ( ya saben cual es??). De pronto vio la expresión de su amiga.- Que sucede Andrea??.- esta sonrió débilmente pero sus ojos asomaba una tristeza.- No he podido comunicarme con Tom en todo este mes y apenas ayer me contestaron y me dijeron que esa persona tiene mas de un mes que se fue de ahí.- Andrea... pero si tu.- empezó a decir Dany.- Si ya se.. hace más de un mes estuve de vacaciones con el allá en Francia y me regreso a Japón y el desaparece sin dejar rastro...así o más claro??.- esta se dio la vuelta hacia la escuela seguida por Dany.- Primero Oliver se va dejando a Patty más enamorada y el se larga a Brasil... ahora Tom... solo falta que Benji.....- mira a Dany quien le sonríe discretamente.- Cuando Benji me bote serás la primera en saber.- No quise decir eso Dany.- empezó a decir Andrea.- es que ya ves lo que decimos en México..."Amor de lejos...par de.....".- SI ya se.- dijo Dany, ella también había pensado que Benji pudiese tener su rollo allá en Alemania, pero eran demasiado sinceros consigo mismos y eso era al fin el amor...confianza, pero pues Benji mantenía una comunicación continua y era fácil ir a reunirse en Inglaterra ya que era el punto medio... esa era la diferencia. Por fin llegaron a sus asientos y Andrea se dejó caer pesadamente en el.- Hola Andrea.. hola Dany.- dijo Eva sentándose en el asiento frente a Andrea.. venia rebosante de felicidad.- Llegaste con Bruce verdad??.- dijo Andrea sin despegar su barbilla de la mesa mientras Eva se sonrojaba más y ella lanzaba una especie de gruñido. El maestro había llegado, pero en vez de empezar la clase hizo un anuncio.- Me complace decirles que en esta primera semana de clases del Grupo B de 1er año un antiguo alumno del Nweppy ha regresado a nosotros...- No puede ser!!!!!! .- dijo Bruce levantándose de su asiento.- Les presento al joven Tom Misaki.- Dany vio aparecer a Tom con el uniforme de la prepa junto al maestro mientras les sonreía a todos y amplió más la sonrisa al divisar a todos sus amigos presentes, Dany volteo emocionada a ver a Andrea pero esta seguía ensimismada mirando al suelo... al parecer no había escuchado nada e intento llamar su atención arrojando bolitas de goma de borrar pero nada, después de terminar su presentación el maestro le indico su asiento a Tom, justo detrás de Andrea. El caminó a su asiento sonriendo y saludando a sus amigos y al llegar a su asiento no dejaba de mirar a Andrea quien parecía no salir del coma hasta que escucho que la clase empezaba y se comenzaban a pasarse hojas hacia el asiento detrás del compañero.. al llegar su turno por un momento Dany penso que su amiga se desmayaría por que no articulaba palabra al ver a su querido Tom tras ella......sonriéndole.  
  
Al llegar a Brasil, el primer paso que tuvo que superar Oliver fue un partido de prueba para el Sao Paulo, Roberto lo lleva al campo, en la espera Oliver conoce otro jugador que ponen en su equipo es Pepe Campogrande, un chico de la parte rural de Brasil, quien llega con sólo el boleto de ida de bus (pues es muy pobre), Pepe quiere ser profesional para ayudar a su madre, hermanos y hermanas. En un principio Pepe esta celoso de Oliver pues el tiene zapatillas nuevas y medias nuevas (regalo de Patty ) ; Pepe en cambio tiene unos zapatos y medias hechos trizas. A penas empieza el partido Oliver quita la pelota y le grita a Pepe: "Vamos Pepe seamos exitosos!" y se mandan al ataque, Oliver driblea jugadores atrae defensas pasa y Pepe quien es también rápido llega al pase y solo remata para el gol. Luego Oli hace un "Drive Shoot" y anota, al final Oliver logra el hat trick y junto a Pepe logran ingresar al equipo del Sao Paulo.- O- oye..muchas gracias por darme el pase.- dice Pepe muy emocionado a Oliver quien le extiende la mano.- De nada eres grandioso... por cierto necesito un acompañante para conseguir un departamento.- Ya lo tienes.- dice Pepe.- será grandioso vivir juntos.-  
  
En Alemania Schneider estaba sentado frente a su computadora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Hermano.. llego Benji.- Marie estaba asomada a su puerta.- Pásalo Marie.- Benji entró, traia puesto unos vaqueros cortos, una fresca camisa de algodón blanca y una fiel gorra blanca la cual se quito al sentarse frente a su amigo.- Cual es la urgencia??.- dijo este mirándolo seriamente.- El que estemos en diferentes equipos significa que..- empezó a decir Schneider pero Benji negó con la cabeza.- No seas idiota Carl, anda escupe, que sucede??.- Carl abrió una ventana en la pc y sonriendo maliciosamente hacia Benji dijo.- Sabias que tu novia es toda una celebridad en la web.- Benji puso cara de espanto.- no es nada inmoral...Benjamin que pálido estas...quiero que veas lo que tu novia olvido comentarte, aunque creo que si te dio una explicación y no la escuchaste ya que estabas muy interesado en besarla.- Benji ahora enrojeció y lo hizo más cuando vio el video en que salía Dany cantando en español y se apreciaban escenas de varios jugadores incluida una gran escena de el en el pasado torneo internacional.- Donde encontraste esto??.- dijo Benji más relajado.- En la pagina del club de Informática de mi colegio.. dicen que corrió mucho el otoño pasado y hasta ahora pude verlo.....eres un suertudo Price.....cuida mucho de ese ángel o te la veras conmigo.- Claro que si.- dijo Benji apreciando a Dany en la imagen.- es una promesa.- Mientras Benji y Carl aun contemplaban el vídeo, en otro lugar pero aun en Hamburgo alguien más contemplaba el vídeo pero sus ojos tenían odio y ambición.  
  
Las vacaciones de verano se aproximaban, el primer torneo en preparatoria estaba en las finales y el Nweppy estaba en ellas enfrentándose al poderoso Toho de Steve Hyuga mientras que el Nweppy era liderado por Tom Mizaki.. quedaron en penales pero Steve sacó su garra y se coronaron campeones. Dany odió admitirlo pero sin Oliver por ahí.... el equipo no estaba completo. Al encaminarse a los vestidores con una triste alegría, se encontró frente a Steve quien le sonreía ampliamente.- Hola Angel!!!!!!!. No pensaras irte sin felicitarme.. verdad??.- esta sonrío débilmente y lo abrazó sin dejar denotar que este la apretaba un poco de más.- Es increíble haberme enfrentadocontra Tom, veras que el próximo año nos volveremos a enfrentar... por cierto iras a mi casa por vacaciones???.- Si y no.- dijo esta expectante.- iré cuando regrese de Alemania.- Esta miró de reojo a Steve quien se había puesto un poco serio pero luego dio un suspiro y sonrió.- Ok espero verte por casa y de paso.. que has sabido de Oliver??.- Pues ya esta de reserva en el Sao Paulo y es muy probable que ya pronto juegue como titular.- Es magnifico.- dijo Steve sonriendo ampliamente.- la Srita Rose me ha apuntado para unas pruebas para la J-League pero debo terminar mi compromiso primero con el Toho o sea..- Hasta terminar la Prepa.- terminó Dany.- serás un gran jugador Steve..... ya lo eres.- Este le sonrió dulcemente.- Bueno Angel, cuídate y espero verte pronto.- este tomó su mano un momento más y se alejó.- Steve....... has cambiado.-  
  
El verano comenzaba y en Alemania no era la excepción, jóvenes parejas y unas no tanto se veían desfilar por los parques, restaurantes y calles. La felicidad se veía por todos lados en especial en unos jóvenes que no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para prodigarse pequeñas y tiernas caricias y miradas de amor, el chico solo miraba a la joven de larga cabellera que lanzaba destellos dorados y ella solo miraba al joven de gorra... el amor era grandioso. Después de un arduo día de compras Dany se dejó caer en el sillón del departamento de Benji, quien le miraba divertido.- Me preguntaba cuando demostrarías cansancio.- vio el montón de paquetes apilados a su alrededor.- Si eso es para tu futuro primo no se que será cuando tengamos los...- Dany se sonrojo al suponer el resto de la oración.- No pensemos en eso, yo que culpa tengo de que la tía Maggie se le ocurriera decir por teléfono que tiene 3 meses de embarazo hasta que estoy aquí en Alemania y mama decidiera comprar todo eso y mandarme a mi.- Como si tu no hubieras aportado.- sonrío Benji dejándose caer junto a ella con una sonrisa traviesa.- quisiera ver la cara de Oliver al saberlo.- Le dará un ataque.- sonrío esta.- por eso mi tía piensa hablarle después de su concentración ya que esta termina en un par de días.- Solo falta que nuestros padres hagan su encargo aunque ya están grandes.- ¬¬ que quieres decir con eso?? Apenas tendrán 40 años....- Por eso.- sonrío Benji. le encantaba hacerla enfurecer.- Eso me recuerda.- Benji se levantó y la llevó a su habitación, al entrar esta reprimió un gesto de emoción al ver un precioso vestido azul celeste con una amplia falda bordada y un sencillo listón para atar al cuello.- Idea de tu mamá, ya que mañana papá cumple años y quiere hacer una cena especial.- la abrazo por detrás de su espalda y le dio un suave beso en el cabello.- y yo quiero aprovechar para darte...- Ajaja.- una divertida voz lo interrumpió, voltearon sorprendidos y se encontraron con sus padres quienes les sonreían.- jovencitos controlen esos ímpetus.- los dos se sonrojaron ampliamente.-  
  
Benji se levantó con una gran pereza, pero al recordar quien estaba en su departamento su animo se levantó de inmediato, se bañó y arregló a toda velocidad para encontrarse que estaba solo, su desayuno estaba servido y con una nota.- "Hola dormilón, te llamé varias veces pero estabas profundamente dormido.. espero estuvieras soñando conmigo.. fui de compras...que novedad no?? Bueno su desayuno esta listo.. volveré pronto...Besos".- este sonrío. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente.- Diga??.- Hola Benji..... soy Shuster ( esta en el Bayern junto a Schneider y en el equipo nacional).- Hola, a que debo el honor???.- el auricular tuvo un silencio demasiado largo.- E- es algo difícil de explicar por teléfono, es algo muy delicado... puedo pasar por ti??, voy de camino y solo será un momento.- Ok.- colgó el teléfono y tuvo la horrible corazonada de que no habría nada bueno en todo eso.  
  
Que tal...aunque sea poquito(por que es bendito??? Jejejejeje) reanudamos esta su historia.. aunque aun no estoy totalmente libre.... Oliver esta en Brasil integrándose y mientras en Japón hubo muchas novedades como el regreso de Tom a lado de Andrea, al igual que Bruce y Eva, nuevo miembro en la familia Atton y.... algo esta a punto de opacar la relación de Dany y Benji??? ( TU y tus tragedias ¬¬) déjame ser... nos veremos pronto. 


	33. Lágrimas bajo la lluvia

Estamos de regreso.....ya un poco mas descansada continuamos ( aja floja) hay dragón!!!!!!!!!...te voy a regalar.. aunque supongo que tendré que pagar por que te lleven ( nooooooo piedad!!!!!!!!)..... bueno Dany esta de vacaciones en Alemania y esta con la novedad de que habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia Atton ( eso si existe eh??) pero al parecer algo oscurecerá su naciente felicidad...continuamos.  
  
Benji apenas se había puesto la gorra cuando una camioneta azul marino estaba a su puerta, salió y subió en ella y esta arranco a gran velocidad.- Muy bien.- dijo Benji cuando se había puesto el cinturón.- que sucede??.- Shuster traía puesta una gorra negra en sus rubios cabellos al igual que unos lentes obscuros.- Por que pareces que te escondes??.- Este solo sonrió y se detuvo en un elegante Café, en el cual los condujeron a una sala privada, al sentarse Shuster se quitó la gorra al igual que los lentes dejando ver sus ojos de color aqua.- Disculpa mi comportamiento Benji.- dijo con una débil sonrisa.- pero no quería ser visto.- Lo dudo.- dijo Benji sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Bueno.- comenzó Shuster.- esto es muy difícil de decir.. pero antes que nada quiero que primero me escuches y luego si quieres me puedes golpear y dejarme noqueado, lo que quieras.- No me asustes Shuster, nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos pero has sido un buen contrincante y aparte tu y Schneider me han ayudado mucho, así que adelante.- Shuster inspiró profundo.- Mi hermana Hazel esta enamorada de ti y yo te pido que por favor seas su novio.- Benji solo abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero recordó que debería dejarlo decir todo.- Yo se que esto te sonara raro, a mi también me sonaría haciendo este ridículo, pero lo que pasa es que Hazel siempre ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció y ahora ella...- Shuster quebró la voz.- ella tiene muy poco tiempo de vida.. no pasara de 3 años!!!.- Benji ahora estaba sorprendido al ver a Shuster al borde de las lagrimas, recordaba bien a Hazel, siempre iba a los entrenamientos con Marie y Katy con quien estaba en el grupo de música coral en la escuela, habían salido todos juntos algunas veces.. pero jamas penso que ella sintiera algo por el... Marie se lo había confesado después de conocer a Dany pero sin ningún problema posterior....- Te lo suplico Price!!.- este se dejó caer de rodillas.- te pido que el corto tiempo que le quede de vida, se lo hagas muy feliz, por favor, te pagare lo que sea... mi familia es capaz de pagarte con todo lo que poseemos...- Benji lo tomo de los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse.- N-no hagas eso... por favor... veo la situación en la que estas... pero yo..- Si ya se que tienes novia.- dijo Shuster sonriendo débilmente.- mi prima Katy la conoció hace un tiempo y se que también es amiga de Carl.- Franz Shuster era primo de Katy la prima de Schneider y al parecer de el también.- pero no te pido que tomes la decisión ahora... por favor explícale a tu novia... Hazel no durara mucho ya que pronto comenzara su tratamiento hasta que ella lo soporte... por favor Benji, se que no puedo obligarte pero piensa un poco en mi hermana y en el dolor de mis padres..... yo no te pido una respuesta ahora...pero por favor piensa en ello.- Benji trataba de comprenderlo, pero era como si una gran loza cayera en el. Aparte Dany saldría afectada y esa era su mayor preocupación.  
  
Después de haber estado un par de horas con Shuster, por fin Benji llegó a su departamento, el cual aun lucia desierto.- Por lo visto Daniella no ha llegado.- se dijo Benji dejando se caer en su sillón favorito mirando el techo.- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me dijo Shuster... tan grave será???.- en eso el timbre de la puerta suena y al abrir se encuentra frente a Hazel Shuster quien le sonríe tímidamente.- Buenos días Benji.- Ha-hazel!!!, que haces aquí??!!.- Benji estaba sorprendidisimo de ver a aquella chica ahí... un poco más y se hubiera encontrado con su hermano, la chica paso hacia la sala y tomó asiento mientras Benji le traía algo de tomar, este la miraba de reojo desde la barra de la cocina... era linda cierto... pero comparada con Dany no le llegaba a los talones... Daniella era insuperable, mientras Hazel tenia el cabello rojo muy corto y ojos azules, Dany brillaba con su larga cabellera de destellos dorados y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad, ella alumbraba donde estuviera.- Muy bien Hazel, que puedo hacer por ti??.- esta solo lo miraba dulcemente, pero no articulaba palabra y Benji temió lo peor.- El motivo de mi visita tal vez sea algo molesto para ti. .- No digas eso... adelante.- B-bueno lo que pasa, es que yo.. yo .- Benji no sabia donde meter la cabeza sabia lo que aquella niña le diría y el no estaba preparado para manejarla, las palabras de Shuster le revoloteaban una y otra vez...pero le llegó la inspiración, quedaría en verse con ella en otra parte para darle oportunidad de hablar con Daniella y entre los dos ver la forma de arreglar aquello.. no era necesario ser novios para llevar una buena amistad y ayudarla a superar todo.....eso pensaba él cuando de pronto Hazel se puso de pie y dijo con voz firme.- Tu me gustas mucho Benji Price y estoy totalmente segura de que tu me correspondes...... acto seguido se lanzo a sus brazos haciéndolo caer en el sillón mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, Benji estaba tan sorprendido y confundido mientras trataba de quitársela, sosteniéndola de los hombros, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.  
  
Dany estaba totalmente agotada.. en 2 horas había comprado mas de lo que había imaginado, sonrío al imaginar la cara de Benji al verla tan cargada, si el día de ayer había comprado solo para su futuro primo o prima, ahora casi todo era para ella ya que estaba creciendo y mucha ropa casi ya no le quedaba y no era para menos iba a cumplir 17 años y medía mas de 1.65 cm, aunque claro también había comprado algo para el señor Price y también le había comprado algo a Benji...algo muy especial... se sentía tan cansada y hambrienta ya que su desayuno ya había pasado a mejor vida así que decidió tomar un taxi de regreso al departamento de Benji, uno se había detenido a su llamado cuando una chica pelirroja, sin miramientos la empujó haciéndola tirar algunos paquetes, Dany miró furiosa a su atacante quien ya estaba dentro del Taxi y le brindaba una mueca de burla mientras se alejaba.- Vaya como hay gente desconsiderada.- se dijo mientras unos niños le ayudaban a recoger sus paquetes y le conseguían otro taxi, esta les agradeció en su maltrecho alemán y sonriendo les dio las gracias. Por fin llegó al apartamento, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.- Tal vez Benji no este...no escucho ruido.- se dijo Dany mientras dejaba sus paquetes al pie de la escalera e intentaba abrir sin ruido la puerta de la sala la cual cedió suavemente mientras le dejaba ver una escena dolorosa....... ahogo un gemido mientras sentía que la tierra se la iba a tragar... en el sillón, fundidos en un abrazo se encontraban Benji y una chica pelirroja... la misma chica pelirroja que la había empujado momentos antes ahora besaba apasionadamente a quien ella creía su novio y este no hacia movimiento alguno para deshacer aquel momento tan intimo, al contrario, le correspondía sus besos los cuales no tenían fin....... por un breve instante Dany quiso entrar y deshacer todo aquel asqueante espectáculo... agarrar de la cabellera a aquella tipa y sacarla a rastras de ahí y luego decir unas cuantas verdades a Price y mandarlo al diablo.. pero ella lo amaba demasiado, tanto que no tuvo valor de hacer ni decir nada, solo los miraba por esa rendija mientras su alma se desintegraba y su cabeza no podía razonar, pero un hilo de consciencia la hizo separarse de esa puerta, tomar sus paquetes y casi arrastrarse a su habitación evitando ruido alguno. Al llegar a su habitación se derrumbó junto a su cama, las lagrimas fluían irremediablemente de sus ojos pero no articulaba sonido alguno, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, se repasaba una y otra vez lo que sucedía y el por que no lo comprendía.- Esto debe ser una pesadilla....... es la única respuesta.- en eso escuchó la puerta de la reja que se cerraba y sigilosamente se asomo por la ventana y los vio a ambos salir de la casa... ella iba colgada del brazo de Benji mientras sonreía como una idiota y el...... también sonreía, los vio alejarse de la casa y Dany penso que era su oportunidad de actuar...... si Benjamin Price pensaba que ella se quedaría a que el le explicara de un momento a otro que amaba a una estúpida Pelirroja... se podía ir al infierno!!!!!!.  
  
A una gran velocidad Dany ideaba todo lo que iba a hacer, sabia que era una decisión abrupta, pero ella se tenia mucho respeto a si misma respecto a su dignidad y ella tenia mucha, sacó una gran mochila que acababa de comprar y en un impulso rechazo toda su ropa colgada en el armario especialmente la que Benji le había regalado recientemente..... podía tirarla o dársela a su chica en turno...no le importaba nada, dobló perfectamente toda la ropa que acababa de comprar y escogió unos pantalones pesqueros y una holgada camiseta gris al igual que una gorra pesquera de un suave rosa grisáceo y al verse en el espejo una idea azoto su mirada y por un leve instante dudó pero con una firme decisión lo llevo a cabo. Luego de mirar la que había sido su habitación más de una semana, escribir una carta a su madre, tomar su cartera y arrojado lejos todos los regalos recibidos de Benji especialmente su celular rosado, dijo una maldición en español al ver su vestido colgado junto al espejo, lo tomo y doblo cuidadosamente... no dejaría algo tan preciado hecho por su madre... si la tipa quería el resto de las cosas... eran todas suyas.- Hasta nunca Benji Price!!!!!!.- gritó Dany a la habitación y con el corazón sollozante salió de esa casa.  
  
Benji regresaba casi corriendo a su departamento, Dany llegaría en cualquier momento y necesitaba explicarle todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana, aun sentía el sabor del brillo labial de Hazel a quien hasta el cansancio le pidió tiempo para según el acomodar sus sentimientos..... eso era mentira el tenia muy claros sus sentimientos hacia Dany y se lo haría ver a Hazel.... ella debía entender.... al llegar a la reja Benji se dio cuenta que estaba abierta...eso significaba que Dany estaba en casa, rápidamente entro y subió las escaleras, al entrar en su habitación encontró que esta estaba totalmente revuelta.... los cajones vaciados... parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí... sacó su celular y marcó a Dany y escucho un sonido que provenía de un lado de la cama, se asomó y vio tirado el celular, ya no sabia que pensar cuando algo lo dejó helado...tirada junto a unas grandes tijeras estaba la coleta de Dany aun con el lazo rosa de seda que el mismo le había regalado hacia tiempo.  
  
Dany caminaba presurosa a tomar el bus que la llevara al aeropuerto, no deseaba estar un momento mas en Alemania, cada minuto parecía clavarse en ella, empezaba a lloviznar, miró hacia el cielo con una triste sonrisa.- Ya me extrañaba que no lloraras conmigo.- siguió caminando y en impulso se tocó lo que se había dejado de cabello, no se arrepentía de haberlo cortado así de golpe, pero como al verse e7n el espejo se dio cuenta que traía puesto el listón rosa... y lo que había significado para ella... llegando iría inmediatamente a una estética, la lluvia caía junto a sus lagrimas, lloraba por su cabello... lloraba por su amor traicionado y perdido......  
  
I'm walking in the rain Yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi Karamitsuku koori no zawameki Koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo Until I can forget your love  
  
Nemuri wa mayaku tohou ni kureta Kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu Mai agaru ai o odorasete Furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu I keep my love for you to myself  
  
Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
En eso su estomago respingó y recordó que desde hacia rato estaba hambrienta, vio un puesto de hot-dogs y decidió comprar un par e írselo comiendo en el camino pero al ordenar alguien la llamó y asustada volteo... Schnieder estaba parado junto a ella con cara de sorpresa e interrogación.  
  
Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me You're just an illusion When I'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep I'm a rose blooming in the desert  
  
Días de gozo, días de tristezas lentamente pasaban por mi. En tanto intente tenerte, te desvaneciste ante mi. Eras solo una ilusión Cuando desperté, mis lagrimas estaban dispersas en la arena del sueño Soy una rosa floreciendo en el desierto  
  
It's a dream, I'm in love with you Madoromi dakishimete Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness I awake from my dream I can't find my way without you  
  
Luego de un rato de que Schneider casi la arrastro hacia su auto, Dany estaba cómodamente sentada en el copiloto mientras devoraba una orden de papas fritas y miraba por la ventanilla, evitando así ver directamente a Schneider.- Vamos Daniella, ya nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, así que por favor explícame que rayos pasa y por que demonios te cortaste así el cabello!!!.- este miraba furioso hacia el cabello de Dany el cual se rizaba apenas a la altura de su cuello, pero parecía que se lo había cortado de un solo golpe ya que este estaba muy disparejo, Dany arrojo a una bolsa el envoltorio de las papas, se sentó mas derecha poniendo sus manos en su regazo y mirando hacia el frente y muy despacio comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido y por lo cual había tomado todas esas decisiones...  
  
The dream is over Koe ni naranai kotoba o kurikaeshite mo Takasugiru hai iro no kabe wasugi satta hi no Omoi o yume ni utsusu Until I can forget you love Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness Endless rain, let me stay Evermore in your heart Let my heart take in your tears, take in your memories Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
Endless Rain.- X- Japan ( como es mixta solo he traducido el poema -)  
  
Al terminar miró de reojo al Schneider quien había apretado más el volante y su cara mostraba un gran disgusto, luego de un terrible silencio este dijo.- No puedo decir que apruebo lo que hiciste pero tampoco puedo juzgarte.. estas segura de lo que haces???.- este miró a Dany y la mirada que esta le devolvió confirmo todo.- Ok, entiendo.. pues no me queda otra que acompañarte parte del camino.- Pero Carl, tu no tienes por....- Oh si puedo, aunque no lo creas yo también me dirigía al aeropuerto, me acaban de avisar que me envían a una concentración de practica especial en Argentina así que yo te protegeré en tu viaje.- le guiñó un ojo a Dany y esta sonrió mientras un leve sueño la iba venciendo.- Duerme mi querido Angel.- pensó Schneider al verla rendida, aun faltaba para llegar al aeropuerto.- si fuera un bastardo me aprovecharía de que ahora estas "libre" y me quedaría contigo, pero imagino cuanto has de estar sufriendo, así que por el momento te cuidare e investigare toda esta tragedia... hay algo que no me convence....-  
  
Benji ya no sabia donde buscar, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra; todo lo que estaba pasando solo significaba una cosa.... Dany lo había visto besándose con Hazel.... le dolía el alma al siquiera imaginarse lo que Dany sentía en ese momento y para el colmo de todos los males se había cortado su cabello y el sabia lo que este significaba para ella... comenzaba a llover, una chica que llevaba una gran mochila de vivos rojos y naranjas que trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia con una gorra pesquera pasó por su lado pero el siquiera la notó... de pronto recordó que Dany había cortado su cabello y al voltear a ver a esa chica esta había desaparecido, la lluvia arreció y la esperanza de encontrar a Daniella se disolvía en la lluvia.  
  
Más tarde regresó a su departamento, ya había oscurecido y estaba empapado hasta los huesos, pero esto parecía no importarle ya que se sentía vacío por dentro. Al llegar a su recibidor se encontró con la madre de Dany quien estaba sentada al pie de la escalera.- Te ves terrible Benji.- dijo esta en un tono suave pero serio.- anda metete a la ducha.- como un autómata se metió al baño, abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo.... pero algo más caliente brotaba de su rostro y sin poderlo evitar soltó el llanto mientras golpeaba la pared del baño una y otra vez. No supo cuanto estuvo allí hasta que unas suaves manos lo tomaron de los hombros obligándolo a salir de la ducha, esa persona cerró la ducha y le puso una bata de baño y lo sacó de ahí. Luego Benji fue conducido a su propia habitación y acostado en su cama. Este alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su padre y sentándose en su cama estaba la mamá de Dany.- Antes que nada no te culpo por la desaparición de Dany, ya que veo que tu estas sufriendo también.- los ojos de la señora brillaban de lágrimas peleando salir.- pero ella tomó esta decisión y debemos respetarla, aparte de eso no apoyare a ninguno, este es un problema que ustedes deben arreglar...- Dany le dijo...- Dany me dejó una carta explicando su versión de su partida... no espero la tuya... y quedó en avisarme después a donde se marchó pero no se fue a Japón de eso estoy segura, por cierto ten.- le puso una pequeña caja en su mano.- encontré esto en la habitación de Dany y dice tu nombre.- acto seguido se levantó y salió de la habitación, Benji abrió la caja y las lágrimas de nuevo brotaron mientras su padre lo abrazaba, esta contenía un hermoso dije de un niño vestido de Portero y traía su nombre grabado. Ya entrada la noche una solitaria figura entraba en la habitación de Dany, ahora estaba recogida, suavemente se recostó en la almohada y percibió su suave perfume mientras el sueño iba ganando terreno y apretaba contra su pecho una cajita de música plateada que contenía la promesa que no le pudo entregar.  
  
Pero mientras Benji dormía con su dolor, en otra parte alguien no podía dormir de la emoción de haber logrado lo que tanto anhelaba, por fin el famoso heredero y deportista profesional Benji Price era su novio y haría hasta lo imposible para que llegara a ser su prometido y futuro esposo, Hazel soltó una suave y cínica carcajada al recordar el rostro de esa mestiza cuando le quitó el taxi y luego cuando los observaba besándose a ella y Benji, eso le enseñaría a no interponerse en sus planes, había sido tan fácil investigarla y seguir sus pasos, ya estaba enterada que se había ido sin haber dejado datos de su marcha... que mejor; ella obtenía todo lo que deseaba, no importaba si necesitaba mentir incluso a su propia familia.  
  
Dany dormía profundamente, pero un suave movimiento a su lado la despertó abruptamente, Schneider estaba muy recargado en ella y dormía plácidamente.- Vaya al menos el duerme a gusto.- aun no podía creer que ya estaba en camino, su huida seguía su rumbo y no pensaba detenerse hasta que fuera tiempo necesario de regresar a Japón, ver a los Hyuga y tratar de reiniciar su vida.- Eso será la parte más difícil.- se dijo Dany con tristeza mientras se volvía a acomodar junto a Schneider, sonrío al mirar a este y cerró los ojos.  
  
Al iniciar la escala que ya no compartiría con Schneider, Dany pensaba que Dios le había ayudado al poner a este en su camino ya que sin él no hubiera podido movilizarse tan rápido, cuando este estaba apunto de tomar su vuelo le preguntaba mil veces si traía dinero suficiente, esta sonrío divertida agitando una chequera.- Mi abuela me la obsequió hace un par de años y jamás la había usado, aparte traigo un par de tarjetas que mi mami me dejó para emergencia... estoy cubierta.- como respuesta Schneider le puso una tarjeta platino en su mano y la cerró contra ella.- Eso es por si acaso, pensaba dársela a Marie antes de venir para acá pero lo olvidé.. en cuanto llegue a Argentina la pondré a tu nombre.- Pero Carl...- Sin peros.... .- su vuelo fue anunciado y dio un fuerte abrazo a Dany acompañado de un suave beso a la comisura de los labios.- yo te diré cuando la quiero de regreso y en que lugar...cuídate mucho...estaremos en contacto.- ahora le daba un beso en la frente y se alejaba agitando su mano mientras Dany pensaba que debía de haberse enamorado de un chico como él ( oye y Steve que???).  
  
Eran las 5 am cuando el teléfono literalmente dio una sacudida al sueño de Roberto Sedinho, quien aun no sabia si en verdad este sonaba, pero como este no dejaba de repicar no tuvo más opción que contestarlo.- BUENO!!!!!.- dijo en un tono excesivamente fuerte.- Vaya no me grites, cualquiera pensaría que estas con una resaca!!.- dijo una divertida voz de chica.- Pues no...pero estaba dormido!!!.- dijo este contestando automáticamente, hasta que reconoció que estaba hablando con alguien en japonés.- Quien es??.- En verdad debes estar aun dormido y pensar que tu nos acostumbraste a Oliver y a mi a levantarnos temprano a calentar.- DANIELLA que haces llamándome a estas horas de la madrugada!!!!!!??.- esta sonrió divertida para la molestia de Roberto.- Pues para decirte que por favor vengas por mi al aeropuerto ya que pasare unas pequeñas vacaciones sorpresa con mi primo.-  
  
Bueno ya que todo no es felicidad y los golpes nos hacen más fuertes, la felicidad entre Dany y Benji ha sido rota.... podrá volverse a unir o tendrán que recuperarse por su propio lado???... el tiempo solo lo dirá y nuestro ángel ha empezado a buscar su recuperación a lado de su primo Oliver aunque este ni enterado ( jejejejeje ya quiero ver su cara) y pues solo queda decir que nos vemos en la próxima....... Later!!! 


	34. Sobreponiendose en Brasil CAP1

Hi -Hi!!!! Aquí estamos de regreso... y pues las cosas han dado un gran giro y Dany pues se ha marchado a unas inesperadas vacaciones en Brasil y Oliver?... pues ni enterado, así que pues continuamos.....momento...dragón?? donde estas?? ( aquí chillando por Dany UU) Oo!!!!!!!!

Dany se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala de Roberto mientras este dejaba su mochila en otro.- Muy bien Daniella..... no te preguntare por que esta inesperada visita.- decía Roberto en tono serio y luego volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa malvada.- pero por que tenias que llegar de madrugada???.- esta sonrió divertida.- ¿Cuál madrugada? eran las 5 am flojo... y gracias por no hacer preguntas.. pero y Oli??, aun no termina su concentración?.- Si, terminó ayer, pero Oliver nunca ha vivido conmigo.- dijo este mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido por Dany.- el siempre quiso ser independiente aunque eso si.- dijo este esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa.- yo lo estoy entrenando junto a los demás...... por cierto hoy tiene su ultimo partido contra el Domingo, nada menos que un preliminar al Torneo Nacional, que será en 2 semanas.. quieres ir??.- esta solo dirigió una mirada a Roberto.- Supongo que eso es un si, por cierto... si gustas puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todas tus vacaciones.- Si Oliver no me quiere en su departamento vendré contigo.- dijo esta mientras tomaba un pan tostado y le untaba mermelada.- vive con alguien??.- Si con otro chico del Sao Paulo, igual de nuevo que él.- miró a Dany divertido.- y no creo que haya problema alguno en el que te quedes ahí.- Mi primo siempre ha sido un encanto.- dijo esta mordiendo su tostada.- Yo no me refería a Oliver.- dijo Roberto dando un largo sorbo a su café.

Y hablando del aludido, Oliver terminaba de arreglar su habitación ya que la concentración había interrumpido su labor de pintura, alzo la mirada alrededor de ella y sonrío satisfecho, estaba pintada en un suave verde con algunos pósters que se había traído de Japón... especialmente uno de Dany (si un póster de Dany) en el cual traía un traje rojo pálido, era de un concierto que había participado y que el había asistido.- Es extraño que piense en ella tan seguido.....- dijo este en japonés.- Reconozco esa palabra!!!.- Pepe!!!.- Y no me digas que no... esa palabra se refiere a una chica.-Si, pensaba en una chica pero no en lo que piensas.- Ah no!!!!!!, la vez pasada que sacaste esas fotos no me dijiste quienes eran...- Pero si son mis compañeros de equipo de la primaria, secundaria y seleccionado nacional UUu.- Oliver miraba los retratos que su prima le había regalado el día de su partida ( si eso que pateo eran fotos.. no me pregunten cómo no los rompió eh??).- Aja!!!!!! Y esa belleza de ahí apoco también jugaba???.- Este..- Oli reprimió un si.- ella era una de nuestras managers y la de cabello largo es...- No me digas...... esa belleza debió ser la noviecita que dejaste allá..... aunque no parece japonesa eh??', pues déjame decirte que eres un bobo!!!!!, te la hubieras traído..... y ya me voy que te tengo una gran envidia!!!.- Oliver lo escuchó pasmado y se sentó en su cama mientras miraba lentamente esas fotos, Dany se las había regalado con una nota que decía que como no se llevaba ningún foto ella misma había mandado enmarcar esas especialmente para él, alargó su mano y tomó una en especial... en ella estaban solamente él y Patty.- También pienso en ti.....- luego volteó hacia su buró donde había varias cartas y comenzó a leerlas.

El estadio estaba rebosante de gente, el barullo era tal que este vibraba en un ritmo frenético, pero eso parecía no importarle a un alto jugador que caminaba distraídamente por el largo pasillo que comunicaba hacia los vestidores.... siempre solía caminar solitariamente por ahí ya que las indicaciones del entrenador para él eran muy inútiles, él jugaba soccer cómo lo llamaban.. el hijo del Dios del Soccer o el Cyborg del soccer.. nadie podía decirle que y que no hacer ya que era ni más ni menos que Carlos Santana.

Mientras seguía caminando pausadamente sus grises e inexpresivos ojos distinguieron una figura que corría a gran velocidad hacia él, hizo un gesto de fastidio... nunca faltaba alguna boba admiradora que fuera a molestarlo y el siempre hacia lo mismo... la ignoraba. Normalmente el buscaba a las mujeres y las desechaba tan fácil como llegaban, a sus casi 18 años de edad ya había una extensa lista de jovencitas que habían pasado por sus manos pero ninguna había durado demasiado para presumirlo. La chica ya estaba frente a él, pero contrario a la rutina de pararse frente a él y hacer cara de sorpresa... esta solo lo paso de largo. Este se quedó pasmado y volteó a ver aquel fenómeno. Bueno, para ser un fenómeno no estaba nada mal, la chica en cuestión era alta, de tez clara y bellas facciones, su cabello se veía recién cortado, era café claro y le llegaba por encima de sus hombros y se rizaba de forma traviesa mientras una banda azul marino hacia que se le formaran suaves ondas al frente. Algo llamó su atención, su vestimenta... traía puesto un tipo uniforme de portero, pantalones azul marino al tobillo que se ceñían a su esbelto cuerpo, calcetones blancos y una amplia camiseta blanca con franjas rojas al cuello y los costados de esta pero lo que llamó más su atención, fue que al quitarse la gran mochila que cubría su espalda un gran número 10 apareció y arriba de el se leía claramente... ATTON. Santana veía ese nombre una y otra vez, esa niña que tenía que ver con ese insulso japonés??; ella no parecía japonesa, de hecho se veía muy latina. En eso ella giró y poso unos tiernos y expresivos ojos color miel en él y como si pensara sus palabras dijo.- D-disculpa... como llego- voy a.. .- tenia muy mal portugués pero de pronto dijo en español.- Rayos!!! No me entiende ni jota...- Español...... hablas español??.- dijo de pronto Santana mirando muy asombrado aquella chica quien como repuesta esbozo una gran sonrisa y prosiguió animadamente.- Si, soy mexicana, ya me extrañaba que aquí no hubiera alguien que hablara español o ingles, pero creo que el español es más parecido al portugués, por favor.- dijo extendiendo un boleto.- dime como llegar a este asiento??, se que están en el medio tiempo y espero disfrutar el resto del partido, se que es muy importante...- Santana no escuchaba atentamente sus palabras sino que la miraba detalladamente, esa chica no hacia asomo siquiera de coquetearle, es más parecía no darse cuenta de quien era él y eso empezó a gustarle.. toda ella estaba fascinándolo. En eso cayó en cuenta que ella estaba esperando una respuesta suya y leyó rápidamente el boleto y le indicó por donde ir, esta le ofreció una encantadora reverencia y sonriendo y agitando su mano se colgó su mochila y se fue corriendo en la dirección indicada. El boleto era para el área designada para los familiares e invitados de los jugadores, ella tenía que ser muy cercana a Atton y tenía que averiguar que tanto.- Santana, aquí estas.- este no volteó al escuchar la voz de su amigo Leo.- ya es tiempo de irnos.- Santana se comenzó a encaminar seguido de Leo sin dejar de pensar en esa chica, al pasar a los vestidores se dio cuenta que traía puesta la camiseta sin magas blanca que solía ponerse en los descansos, con razón la chica no se había percatado que era jugador y arrojándola lejos salió hacia el campo dispuesto a enfrentar a Atton y demostrarle a esa chica quien era él.

Dany llegó a su asiento.- Muy bien... justo a tiempo!!!.- el partido se reanudaría en poco tiempo y pudo distinguir con gran alegría a su primo, estaba más alto y el gran entrenamiento del Sao Paulo estaba rindiendo frutos en él ya que ahora se veía un poco musculoso.- De que país eres?!!!!!.- una amistosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, Dany volteo y conoció a una alegre chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.- Eh?!!, ah hola. Soy de México pero tengo algo de tiempo viviendo en Japón.- Te escuche hablar en español y pues decidí hacer migas, yo soy también de México y vengo con otras amigas a conocer Brasil y pues vinimos a ver jugar al guapisímo de Carlos Santana.- ¿Carlos Santana??.- No me digas que no sabes quien es??, pues el capitán de Domingo aunque se que ya se cambiara de equipo... aunque claro ahora también hay un gran jugador nuevo en el Sao Paulo..... Oliver Atton que es japonés... a lo mejor lo conoces.- esta no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa y otro grito las hizo saltar a ambas.- Ya vieron su camiseta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, trae escrito Atton y apostaría todo mi dinero a que esa camiseta es replica de cuando jugaba en secundaria.- OOu.- No seas tonta Rosy, como ella va a traer algo..... no pues si se parece a la de tus fotos.- tres pares de ojos curiosos la miraban inquisidoramente y Dany quiso salir huyendo de ahí.- Tienes razón esta es una replica ya que las originales están en casa y la última o lo que quedó de ella Oliver la ha de tener guardada en su nueva residencia.- la chica que había descubierto la camiseta era de cabello corto obscuro y casi quería arrancarle la camiseta con la mirada.- No te atrevas amiga, a pesar de lo que piensas esta no es de Oliver.. cierto trae su nombre pero es solo un regalo que me hizo una muy buena amiga y .....- Y por que la tienes tu?? Eres su no..- No su prima, nos une la sangre te lo juro!!! u.- esta pudo ver aliviada como la chica se controlaba y sonreía traviesamente junto con la chica rubia y otra pelirroja que se asomaba tras de ellas.- Este par de locas no se han presentado, la loca por tu camiseta es Rosy y como te habrás dado cuenta lo esta por Oliver, esta rubia es Rocío y yo soy Rebeca.- Las 3 R!!!!!.- dijo la rubia muy emocionada.- siempre hemos sido amigas y nos fascina el fútbol, por eso aprovechamos nuestras vacaciones para venir a ver a Santana.- Mucho gusto, soy Angel Daniella García Takashi, pero pueden decirme Dany.- el partido dio comienzo y las chicas platicaban entre jugadas, Dany veía fascinada a su primo, si antes era grandioso... ahora era fabuloso...... de pronto creyó reconocer a alguien en la cancha que corría junto a Oliver y peleaba con gran fiereza el balón e igualaba las técnicas de Oliver... por un momento pensó que se parecía Steve, pero Steve no estaba aquí y recordó que no le había hablado por teléfono..... ese chico, ella lo había visto antes.- Ahí esta Santana!!!!!!!!.- dijo Rocío a todo pulmón y Dany lo recordó, era el chico que se había encontrado en el pasillo.- Con que el es Carlos Santana, el Hijo del Dios del Soccer.-

El partido había terminado con la victoria del Sao Paulo y Dany estaba feliz a lado de sus nuevas amigas que no se dio cuenta del tiempo y no pudo buscar a Oliver.- Vaya el encargado de puerta dice que Oliver ya se fue.- dijo Rocío.- yo quería conocerlo. Por cierto.. sabe español verdad??.- Es una papa ( osea no sabe casi nada).- dijo Dany sonriendo.- Lo bueno es que Roberto me dio su dirección, aunque me dijo que podía esperarlo para que me llevara y me prestó un celular para comunicarnos.- Si tienes la dirección podemos llevarte.- dijo Rebeca.- traemos chofer y conoce todo Brasil, a ver dame la dirección..- las 3 chicas ven la dirección y se quedan muy serias pero rápidamente sueltan un grito de júbilo.- Vaya Oliver vive muy cerca de donde nos estamos hospedando, que es la casa de los abuelos de Rocío.- Eso quiere decir que podremos acosar a Oliver..- dijo Rosy con una sonrisa magnánima.- ¬¬u.- No cambiaras Rosy!!!!!, pero ten cuidado de no hartar a Oliver.- dijo Rocío con aspecto serio.- recuerda lo que te pasó con Ricardo Espadas...- Ricardo Espadas??!!.- dijo Dany muy sorprendida.- lo conocen??.- Claro que si.- dijo Rebeca.- él estuvo un tiempo de intercambio en nuestro colegio en Guadalajara ( ciudad importante de México) y estuvo de portero en nuestro equipo, es muy buen jugador y Rosy se encandiló con él.- Rosy sacó la lengua a su amiga.- y él de la forma más respetuosa la mandó por un tubo.- Yo digo que le fue bien.- dijo Rocío.- supe de otras chicas que las trató mucho peor, les rompió y tiró sus cartas frente a ellas y cosas por el estilo..... acaso lo conoces Dany??.- las 3 chicas miraron a Dany quien sonreía tristemente.- Si... pero eso fue hace tanto.. él y yo asistíamos a la misma escuela en Monterrey y su hermana Melissa era una de mis mejores amigas y él lo era de mi hermano.. ella estaba en nuestro mismo grado por que la habían adelantado de grado y por lo que me dicen no ha cambiado en nada ese pésimo carácter.- las 3 chicas sonrieron no imaginaban a ese chico a lado de esa niña tan agradable.- Bueno vamonos, hay que dejar a Dany en su destino.- dijo Rebeca haciéndolas a todas andar a la salida.

Santana esperaba impaciente a Leo a un lado de su auto al mismo tiempo que veía salir a los jugadores y demás miembros de ambos equipos, pero ni rastro de Oliver y mucho menos de esa chica, después de unos momentos Leo regresaba corriendo y muy serio.- No la hallaste??.- este recuperaba el aliento mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Una pregunta Santana, desde cuando te interesas por la chica de otro, ese no es tu estilo.....- calló al ver esa mirada tan conocida en su amigo pero se dio cuenta que algo era diferente.....acaso por fin el gran Santana....- No importa, hay una buena forma de encontrarla.- subió al auto seguido por Leo y se alejaron del estadio.- debe estar con Oliver Atton.- Te interesa la novia de Oliver Atton???!!!.- Aun no se si sea su novia... lo quiero averiguar... y tu me dijiste que sabías donde vivía.- miró a su amigo quien sonreía con gran placer.- Claro que lo se... y eso me hace regresar a la pregunta... aun quieres compartir conmigo mi departamento???.-

Oliver y Pepe estaban prácticamente tirados en la cocina, agotados.- Oye Oliver??.- Pepe estaba con cara lánguida y Oliver apenas asintió.- Recuérdame patearme la próxima vez que pida de comer en ese lugar... se tardan horrores!!!!!!.- en eso sonó el timbre y Pepe se levantó de un brinco.- Vaya ya era hora esa pizza es totalmente gratis.....- este se quedó mudo al ver a una preciosa chica ante él que dejaba una gran mochila de adornos naranjas y que lo miraba con duda.- Di que vienes a buscarme......di que vienes a buscarme... eres la compensación por la pizza?????........- ella buscaba articular palabra y él tomó sus manos con una expresión emocionada y de pronto...- Daniella que haces en Brasil??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Oliver se lanzó hacia su prima y la abrazó emocionado cargándola y haciéndola girar en los aires ante un compungido Pepe TT.- Tenía que ser...es la novia que dejaste en Japón.-

Muy bien!!! nuestro ángel por fin esta en Brasil y le acaba de caer a su primo que esta feliz de verla al igual que Pepe quien se emocionó al verla y también conoció a Santana... el gran rival de Oliver en Brasil quien esta muy impresionado con Dany, al igual que 3 chicas de México que adoran el Futbol y pues estas vacaciones apenas empiezan y Dany decidirá su nuevo camino....dragón on tas??? ( aquí escribiéndole a Steve que le andan rayando el cuaderno) DRAGON!!!!!!!!!.


	35. Sobreponiendose en Brasil CAP2

Estamos de regreso......... y disculpen el no subir tan seguido (paciencia mis queridos saltamontes), pero ya merito tengo vacaciones y nos pondremos al corrientisimo (le creeremos a esta???) y sino pondré a Goji a escribir toooooooda la noche (oOu) ah verdad???, bueno pues Dany esta en Brasil y después de ver a su primo jugar contra Santana llegó a las puertas de su departamento mientras Pepe piensa que es la novia olvidada, continuamos...

Mientras en cierto departamento un par de primos se abrazaban como novios un chico moreno carraspeo molesto.- Ejem...ejem... este Oli???, podrías soltar a tu novia y presentármela?!!!!!!.- los dos chicos voltearon y Oliver soltó esa tierna carcajada mientras le explicaba a Dany en japonés que decía Pepe.- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!.- los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Pepe seguía molesto.- Vaya todo mundo cree que soy novia de Oliver Atton!!.- dijo Dany espontáneamente en español mientras limpiaba lagrimas provocadas por la risa.- Y no lo eres????.- dijo Pepe contestando igualmente en español.-espera... hablas español?????.... grandioso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- este se soltó presentándose a Dany y explicándole que la familia de su madre era de Chile y que habían mantenido el idioma en las siguientes generaciones.- Así es siempre de elocuente?.- dijo esta por lo bajo a Oliver en japonés.- No tienes idea, estas viendo algo parecido a Bruce, ahora el problema es que yo casi no le entiendo, recuerda que mi español es pésimo.- No te apures yo estoy algo parecido con el portugués aunque se parece mucho al español.- -.- luego se dieron cuenta que un repartidor de pizzas los observaba muy sorprendido, y la sorpresa no solo fue que Pepe pagara la pizza sino que le diera propina al chico y mientras se sentaban a comer y Oliver traía los vasos un estruendo hizo que Dany y Pepe se sobresaltaran.- Daniella...... donde esta el resto de tu cabello???!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Muy cerca de ahí Santana y Leo subían por el elevador de un edificio de departamentos y luego entraban a uno de ellos.- Que te parece??? Esta es mi. nueva guarida, es muy espaciosa y tengo varias habitaciones y 2 pueden ser totalmente tuyas si me ayudas a terminar de pagarla si es que claro quieres tener a un tipo cómo yo de compañero.- el silencio se hizo presente mientras Santana miraba alrededor y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Tienes razón, es muy grande y como ya me deshice de Barcenas pues no estaría mal ser independiente a tu lado, pero dijiste que habría otra poderosa razón para quedarme aquí.- dijo este con una sonrisa retadora.- Ah eso.- dijo Leo acercándose a la ventana.- pues como ves hay varios edificios alrededor.- Santana asintió aun sin comprender.- y pues da la casualidad que Oliver Atton vive en ese edificio de enfrente y podrás averiguar si esa chica sale o entra ahí.- al terminar de hablar Leo contuvo la risa al ver que el siempre serio Santana sacara su celular y ordenara traer la mayoría de sus cosas esa misma noche.

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando Dany se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua ya que el calor era sofocante, aunque estaba emocionada de volver a sentir el calor de Sudamérica (claro en Monterrey nos cocemos hasta en invierno, sino pregúntenme!!!) y al dejarse caer en una silla y sentir la brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana dislumbró a su primo quien mostraba un serio semblante y supuso lo que vendría.- Creo que ahora que Pepe duerme tu y yo podremos platicar de tus repentinas vacaciones.- Te molesta que yo este aquí??.- dijo esta sonriendo.- Ya sabes que no... es la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, pero te conozco y se que hay una verdad que tal vez quieras ocultarme un poco... sobre todo te delata tu cabello, no lo cortarías por ninguna razón... acaso es Benji??.- Dany ocultó su vista y no hubo más dudas.- es algo que quisieras decirme??.- Si no lo hago yo te enterarías de todas formas.- dijo esta con una triste sonrisa.- Benji y yo rompimos... más bien yo lo dejé, huyendo como una verdadera cobarde.- esta miró tímidamente a su primo y se relajo al ver que el la miraba serenamente, escuchándola.- esas cortas vacaciones allá fueron grandiosas, nuestra relación iba sobre ruedas, nos teníamos toda la confianza del mundo y él la destruyó..... engañándome con una pelirroja....- Dany cerró los ojos al recordar algo tan doloroso.- encontrándose, besándose y no se que más en su propio departamento donde nos quedamos su familia y yo, me sentí morir... la persona que más había amado, la cual cuidé su recuerdo casi 3 años para poder reunirnos al fin, me mandaba al diablo en 1 año por la tipa más corriente y vulgar de este mundo, pero yo tengo mi orgullo y no esperé a que la persona que hacia unas horas me había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre lo que yo creía era una relación más formal me fuera a decir que ya no me quería a su lado.....- Oliver veía que su prima se tragaba su llanto.- quien sabe desde cuando estaría con ella, así que deje todo lo que me uniera o recordara a él y para mi desgracia mi cabello estaba anudado a su listón.... no me arrepiento mi cabello sanará y crecerá de nuevo.....al igual que espero hacerlo yo.- como respuesta Oliver abrazó a su prima sin decir palabra alguna tratando de comprender el gran dolor que traía a cuestas pero con la gran duda de que Dany estuviera hablando del mismo Benji Price, aquel que había luchado por el amor de su prima a pesar de todo, acaso el amor podía desaparecer así como así??? Y sin pensar, de nuevo vino a su mente Patty.

La mañana comenzó alegremente para Dany quien se levantó temprano y viendo el desastre de refrigerador decidió ir al mercado que se podía ver desde el balcón del departamento.- Chicos!!!!!! Todo lo que tiene ese refrigerador es refresco y comida congelada.- decía Dany mientras bajaba las escaleras.- comprare comida de verdad y creo que conseguiré lo que añoro desde hace años......chiles de todo tipo!!!!!!.- Dany se emocionó mucho al entrar al gran mercado y compro vegetales y frutas de todos tipos y al comprar una gran variedad de chiles el vendedor en un torcido español le dijo que parecía que había estado encerrada en un lugar extraño.- No sabe cuanto, allá donde vivo se enchilan con un simple pimiento.- Compró mariscos para preparar sushi a Oliver y algo de pollo y comenzó a caminar muy contenta con su bolsa repleta cuando sintió que alguien la miraba intensamente, volteó y se encontró con unos insondables ojos grises que iban acompañados de lo que parecía una sonrisa.

.- Hola, vaya que es pequeña la ciudad, te he vuelto a encontrar.- dijo Santana mientras pensaba que era el mentiroso más grande de este mundo.- Ah, eres el chico del estadio que salió jugador.- dijo esta sonriendo traviesamente.- muchas gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado ayer.- dijo esta haciendo una leve reverencia.- y que haces por aquí??.- Vivo en los departamentos cerca de aquí y tu??.- También me hospedo en uno de ellos.- Dany pensó que era una gran casualidad, demasiado grande al parecer, observó que había otro chico junto a él que la miraba azorado y con un gesto más bien de espanto.- Tu amigo se siente bien??.- este volteó a mirar a Leo quien como si lo hubieran mojado con hielos en un segundo la saludaba y le ayudaba con sus bolsas encaminándose con ellos hacia los edificios.- Seguro que esta bien??.- preguntó esta de nuevo.- Santana dudó un poco.- No te preocupes es su estado natural.- Bueno yo me quedo aquí, gracias de antemano..... este..- Dany sabia su apellido pero no recordaba su nombre aparte de que no seria nada bueno que el se diera cuenta de que lo sabia.- Santana... Carlos Santana y espero que tu novio no se moleste en que te invite a tomar un refresco después, por cierto... aun no me has dicho tu nombre.- Ya decía yo que algo quería.- se dijo Dany pero sonrío y le dijo la verdad.- Me quedo con mi primo y pues le pediré permiso a él, y me llamo Angel Daniella, bye.- y sin darle otra respuesta le quitó las bolsas a Leo quien parecía aun no reaccionar y subió al departamento sin dejar de sentir la poderosa mirada de este y adivinando que se grabaría el número del departamento.

.- Vaya así que se llama Angel... muy apropiado.- y casi arrastrando se llevó a Leo quien solo podía murmurar.- Tiene que ser ella...tiene que ser ella.....tiene que ser...-

Al llegar a su propio departamento Santana aun llevaba arrastrando a Leo quien parecía recobrar la conciencia.- Me puedes decir que diablos te sucedió??.- pero Leo ya no estaba en la sala, ahora estaba en su cuarto encendiendo la computadora.- Tienes que venir a ver algo Santana... no puede ser ella, no creo tener tanta suerte...- Pues que tanto dices, no te comprendo Leo.- Leo accesaba a unos archivos y se hizo a un lado para que Santana viera... este contuvo el aliento, en la pantalla estaba esa chica con un traje de gala y un micrófono en la mano, solo algo era diferente, su cabello, aquí era muy largo y se rizaba armoniosamente y abajo estaba escrito en inglés.- La tricampeona nacional del concurso de canto a nivel secundaria... Angel.

.- En cuanto la vi no podía creer que fuera real, aunque se haya cortado el cabello la reconocí de inmediato. Mira nadamás en quien te fuiste a fijar, esta chica es tan famosa como su primo Oliver Atton allá en Japón, ella también es parte del equipo en que jugaba Atton en Japón... es manager tanto en ese equipo como en los seleccionados nacionales, considerada gran promesa tanto deportivamente como a nivel musical ya que ha ganado varios eventos internacionales aunados al Fútbol.- Santana se mantenía sereno pero eso no significaba que no estuviera impresionado, entonces Leo abrió lo que parecía un vídeo y aparecía ella cantando en español junto con varias escenas de jugadores japoneses entre ellos Atton.- Este vídeo dio la vuelta por toda la Web el otoño del año pasado, estaba en 3ero de secundaria, supongo que ahora esta en 1ero de Preparatoria.-

.- Donde conseguiste eso??.- Jejeje, lo que consigue uno buscando chicas en los portales de escuelas, este vídeo proviene de la escuela donde estudia, acaso no es grandiosa???, ha sacado varios sencillos y participado en algunos conciertos, pero aun no se decide en dedicarse a cantar, que lástima no crees??.-

.- Vaya aquí huele a cielo!!.- Pepe se levantó somnoliento pero con gran apetito.- Vaya que bueno que se levantan.- dijo Dany al ver tras de Pepe a Oliver quien también se veía atraído por el aroma.- Preparé panqueques y huevos revueltos con jamón, también hay varias mermeladas y mantequilla.- Esta puso un gran platón con panqueques los cuales volaron en poco tiempo.- Vaya parece que estaban buenos.- estos solo asentían con la boca llena.- me pueden decir que comen normalmente??.- Vamos Dany.- dijo Oliver en su muy maltrecho español.- si comemos bien, lo que pasa es que apenas ayer llegamos de la concentración y no habíamos surtido la despensa, pero eso no significa que tu comida no nos supiera a gloria.- Si!!!!!, solo espero con ansias que prepararás con los chiles que compraste.- Compraste chiles!!!!!!!!???.- dijo Oliver poniéndose pálido y hablando muyyyy claro.- por favor... di que también compraste antiácidos.- Que miedoso saliste Oliver.- dijo Pepe, en eso tocaron a la puerta y este abrió encontrándose con 3 alegres chicas.

.- Buenos días!!, se encuentra Daniella??.- Chicas, es bueno verlas.- los chicos miraban como aquellas chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de Dany como si fueran viejas conocidas.- Déjenme presentarlos.- dijo Dany.- ellas son Rocío, Rebeca y Rosy y sin ellas no habría podido llegar tan rápido a su departamento y chicas ellos son mi primo Oliver Atton y su amigo Pepe del Campo.- estas como respuesta se lanzaron hacia ellos haciéndoles mil preguntas y pidiéndoles autógrafos.- Vaya ustedes no pierden tiempo.- Nooooooo!!!!!!!.- dijeron al unísono.- Bueno que les parece si me ayudan a preparar la comida y se quedan a comer.- Seguro.- dijo Rosy.- ya es hora de mostrar mis cualidades culinarias a alguien que no sea el torpe de mi hermano.- Y desde cuando tu hermano diferencia un sandwich de un platillo.- decía Rocío mientras lavaba los vegetales.- Oh, vamos chicas... preguntémosle a Dany que es lo que hará en vez de hablar de sandwiches.- Pues tengo antojo de arroz frito, un buen guisado de pollo y sushi para variar.- los chicos pusieron tamaña cara de felicidad.- Es grandioso tener mujercitas que nos preparen la comida...no Oli??.- dijo Pepe en un tono muy complaciente.- Acaso se sentaran a vernos trabajar??.- dijo Rosy tomando a Pepe y Oliver de los brazos.- ustedes también cortaran verdura que es mucha y así de pasada aprenden cocina decente.- Dany no pudo evitar una sonrisa de placer al ver a aquellos chicos seguir con disciplina las ordenes de Rosy quien al parecer lo disfrutaba grandemente.

Dany y Oliver preparaban los rollos de sushi cuando este comenzó a hablar en un muy bajo japonés.- Quisiera preguntarte algo.- esta miró de reojo a su primo.- cómo esta Patty??.- Dany sonrió y le dedicó una traviesa mirada.- Bien, pero creo que tu deberías preguntárselo, ella tiene el mismo teléfono.- este bajó la mirada avergonzado.- Es que no he tenido el valor para llamarla y menos ahora que casi no contesta mis cartas.- esta ahora lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer eso de Patty, ella misma había visto como Patty le escribía religiosamente cada semana o dos, eso era realmente extraño y tendría que averiguarlo de inmediato volviera a Japón.- Estas seguro de lo que dices Oli??.- este asintió seriamente.- Y ya que estamos en esto, como quedaron tu y Patty??, por que déjame decirte que aquella no suelta prenda.- este se sonrojo ampliamente y volteo a mirar a los demás pero nadie los observaba.- B-bueno yo le dije que la quería y que no podía obligarla a esperarme o algo parecido.- Pero lo insinuaste Atton!!.- dijo esta emocionada y Oli se enrojeció más.- Ella y yo... supongo que quedamos más que amigos...- Supongo que la besaste....- Si... este en la frente....- COMO!!!!!!!!!!???.- varios pares de ojos ahora los miraban curiosos.- COMO QUE SOLO EN LA FRENTE???!!!!!!!.

La comida en el departamento de pronto se puso tensa, de hecho demasiado, ya que todos miraban seriamente a Dany quien parecía querer triturar la comida de un solo bocado mientras mascullaba algo en una extraña mezcolanza de español-japones y le lanzaba terribles miradas a Oliver quien parecía hacerse cada vez mas pequeño en la mesa.- Grunbleee.....Patty....smugftjsTsreroOjauxneufhbTjjcopsthO.....Atfftton.- Vamos Dany, ya perdóname.. yo no supe más que éndeme.- Dany al fin alzó una tierna mirada a su primo.- Esta bien, supongo que soy la menos indicada para darte un consejo... en fin.- suspiró mientras todos lanzaban otro suspiro interno de tranquilidad. En eso tocaron a la puerta y Pepe se levantó diciendo algo como que las damas ya habían hecho demasiado pero al abrir se quedó estupefacto.- Que sucede Pepe??.- dijo Oliver en portugués, al ver que Pepe no se movía él también se levantó.- Santana?????!!!!!.- dijo Oliver al ver al próximo capitán del Flamengo sonreír de manera enigmática.- Hola Oliver, vengo a buscar a una amiga que creo esta de visita contigo.- Oliver sonrió y abrió la puerta para que se viera la mesa ocupada por las 4 chicas que miraron azoradas.- Pues si gustas pasar, no creo que a ninguna le moleste.- Acto seguido las 3 R se abalanzaron sobre Santana quien estaba muy sorprendido y miraba hacia Dany quien hacia lo imposible por aguantar la risa sin obtener resultado y Leo de pie junto a Oliver y Pepe decía.- Que RAYOS sucede aquí??.-

La aparición de los invitados de último momento no arruinó lo que parecía ya una extraña comida, ya que esta terminó en merienda y aunque al principio Santana no se veía muy feliz a lado de tanta admiradora( que al parecer no encajaba en sus planes) se mostró muy accesible con las chicas sobre todo con Rocío quien hablaba buen portugués y al parecer invitaba a Santana a comer o algo parecido, él que definitivamente no estaba nada contento era Pepe y menos cuando Santana explicó donde había conocido a Dany.-Celoso Del Campo.. no deberías tomarte tantas libertades tan pronto y menos rodeado de tantas chicas....- este se empezó a enfurecer pero Oliver lo calmó.- Dany me dijo que un recién conocido la invitó a salir...supongo ese eres tu??.- este sonrió y Dany admiró la desfachatez de ese chico.- Claro que es él, y aceptaré la invitación con mucho gusto.- dijo Dany sonriendo dulcemente.- y no estaría de más que mis nuevas amigas nos acompañaran... ellas también son nuevas por aquí.- a Santana se le borró la sonrisa.- BINGO!!.- pensó Dany y las chicas apoyaron la noción de Dany mientras decían a donde querían que las llevaran y Santana se devoraba con la mirada a Dany. Comenzaron a escucharse rayos y truenos mientras una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a azotar las ventanas.- Lluvia de verano..- dijo Pepe.- será mejor que se vayan a casa.- todos asintieron mientras se despedían.- Por lo que veo.- digo Rosy en un puchero.- si mañana sigue así no podremos salir.- Aun queda pasado mañana.- dijo Dany en consuelo.- mañana hablaremos.- Cuanto estarás aquí???.- dijo Rocío mientras todos ponían atención.- Me iré la otra semana, aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver a clases.- Pensé que te quedarías todo el resto de las vacaciones.- dijo Oliver cuando todos se habían ido.- Si, ya se que te había dicho eso... pero recordé que le prometí a Steve quedarme en su casa lo que quedaba de las vacaciones.- volvió a retumbar.- no me gustan estas tormentas, de por si la lluvia siempre me deprime, me voy a dormir... no vienes??.- Al rato te alcanzo... debo checar unas cosas.- dijo Oliver.- Hasta mañana Oli.- Hasta mañana Dany.-

Oliver se dejó caer en el sillón que daba a la ventana y debajo de el sacó un pequeño montón de cartas acompañado de una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

Kare o miokuru ame no bakusei

Yori sotta, kasa na noni

Hoho ga nuresou

Fui a verlo lejos de la lluvia en la parada del autobús

Nosotros nos abrazamos, a pesar del paraguas,

nuestras mejillas se mojaron.

Nante itta no kikoenai

Kuchibiru ugokeba "kimi ga suki da yo"

¿Qué dijiste? No puedo oírte.

Si tus labios se mueven, ¿qué dirán?¿ te amo?

En Japón también llovía, Patty miraba por la ventana de su habitación, estaba sentada en su escritorio acomodando fotos y recortes de Oliver, acababa de obtener el pase a las semifinales, y había obtenido un recorte en particular de él celebrando junto a otro chico de piel morena. Miró hacia la ventana y vio reflejado el rostro de Oliver..... sonriéndole.- Te extraño tanto Oliver.- dijo esta tocando la ventana mientras el reflejo se desvanecía.- me pregunto si tu me extrañarás también.- y con una punzada en el corazón recordó ese triste día en que él se había ido.

Wasurenaide ne, wasurenaide ne

Futari de ai sugoshita natsu o

Por favor no me olvides, por favor no me olvides,

nuestra cita fue, el verano pasado.

Tooku hanarete omoi todokeba

Ai mo tsutsukutte shinjiteru

Kanashikunai...

Aun estando lejos, te conservo en mi pensamiento

El Amor también continuará, créeme

No estés triste...

Basu no mado wa kumotte ite

Kare ga mienai...

La ventana del autobús se empa

Ya no puedo verlo...

Oliver y Patty ahora estaban recargados en sus respectivas ventanas, mirando cómo la lluvia las azotaban y las gotas parecían lágrimas de soledad, preguntándose a si mismos si el amor podría superar la distancia y sobre todo si al pasar el tiempo seguirían sintiendo lo mismo que cuando se separaron.- YO te amo.....- dijeron los dos al reflejo de la ventana.- pero tu también me amaras a mi??.

Wasurenai kara wasurenai kara

Koi mo yume mo yazora no hoshi mo

Porque no quiero olvidarte, por que no quiero olvidar

el amor, los sueños, las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Mado o nugutte miseru egao no

Kare ga mabbuskikute me o tojita

Nakitakunai

Limpié la ventana, y vi su cara sonriente

él estaba deslumbrante y yo cerré mis ojos

No quiero llorar.

Oliver aun continuaba recargado en la ventana, repasaba una y otra vez la carta que había terminado de escribir... y si Patty no la contestaba??... eso solo significaba una cosa.. que ella ya lo había sacado de su vida.... y tenia justa razón... ella merecía que alguien allá la hiciera muy feliz. La guardó en un sobre decidido a enviarla mañana y mirando al obscuro cielo deseó que esa respuesta llegara.

Wasurenaide ne wasurenaide ne

Futari de ai sugoshita natsu o

Por favor no me olvides, por favor no olvides

nuestra cita partiendo y el verano que pasó.

Tooku hanarete omoi todokeba

Ai mo tsutsukutte shinjiteru

Kanashikunai...

Estando separados, alcanzo tus pensamientos

El amor también continuará, créeme

No estés triste...

Kare.- Doco ( Ranma 1/2) 1995 ( Traducción tomada de la Revista Yume "Especial Ranma")

El día siguiente, contrario de lo pensado estaba realmente despejado y el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana aun lado de la cama donde Dany dormía y puesto que esa era la cama de Oli esta se extraño de no ver a su primo en el colchón de abajo.. cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su primo profundamente dormido en el sillón abrazando una almohada con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y al verlo ella también sonrió.

Como la ven...Oli también trae a Patty en sus pensamientos pero nomás no se decide...y pues Dany se ha desahogado con su primo y esta decidida a volver pronto a Japón, su amistad con las 3 R le ha hecho llegar noticias sobre un antiguo amigo y quien sabe tal vez....eh que dijeron ( nada como siempre tu echándole perros por todos lados) jejejejejeje y pues ha iniciado una tipo amistad - curiosidad con Santana....Dany cedera algo??...no creo, no es su tipo ( Steve!!!!!!! Donde estas????) y pues en lo que inicia agosto trataremos de ponernos al día y subir como locos ya que tengo varios planeados por ahí ..así que ideas sobre alguien en especial.. ya saben ..... por cierto...planeando uno de Oliver y Patty....nos vemos pronto.


	36. Olvidando penas recobrando felicidad

Y estamos de return!!!!! ( te encanta decir eso eh??) jejejejejjeje..... bueno pues nos quedamos en que Oli le ha escrito a Patty esperando una respuesta, Dany pasará sus últimos días en Brasil......por cierto fe de erratas...en el cap anterior presente a Pepe como Del Campo ( ya que se me salió por que en Road to 2002 así lo mencionan) pero yo lo tengo como Campogrande la primera vez y es que así lo tengo en el manga.....y pues continuamos.

Después de haber dejado a Oliver tirado (digo, dormido) en el sillón, Dany decide aprovechar la mañana, busca un balón en el cuarto de este y sale al parqueado que se encuentra entre los edificios.- Después de todo lo que estoy comiendo debo quemar algo o seré considerada refacción de auto.- se dijo Dany mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad con el balón en los pies. Llegó al parqueado y comenzó a correr con el balón, así estuvo un buen rato cuando alguien le robó el balón a una velocidad excepcional.- Hola ángel, madrugaste.- Santana!!!!!!.- este estaba parado enfrente de ella mientras dominaba el balón y sonreía suavemente.- Como ya no llovió salí a correr para despejarme un rato y por lo que veo tu también, manejas bien el balón para...- Si vas a decir para ser chica puedes irte ...- Uyyy que vocabulario... tal vez si iba a decir eso pero en serio lo haces muy bien, has estado en algún equipo??.- esta sonrió brevemente.- Si, un tiempo, pero en Japón hay muy pocos equipos de chicas.- Una lástima en verdad.- dijo este mirándola fijamente y haciéndola sentir nerviosa.- Siempre miras así a las chicas??.- preguntó esta en un arrebato.- Como?? Ah.... como si quisiera devorarlas con la mirada... si...siempre cae alguna.- Wow!!!!! Que sincero.- dijo esta quitándole el balón y corriendo, dejándolo plantado con cara de azoro... pero después él y también corría a gran velocidad tras ella tratando de alcanzarla con esfuerzo.- Cómo diablos corres así?!!.- Como?? Ah... como si quisiera demostrarte que no soy cualquiera... si... siempre cae alguno.- se barrió de pronto dejando a un sorprendido y agotado Santana ( Dany corre más rápido que cualquiera del seleccionado por eso aun esta al nivel de ellos).- Y espero que te quede claro que no me gustan tus insinuaciones, tal vez tendrás a todas las chicas rendidas a tus pies para luego desecharlas.- lo miró con satisfacción y furia.- pero esta chica no se deja conquistar fácilmente.. nos entendemos??.- este casi estaba con la boca abierta ante tal aclaración pero sonrió de forma relajada.- Ok.. ya entendí la directa, así que si te brindo mi amistad... esa si la aceptarás??.- Claro que si.- dijo esta extendiéndole la mano.- Y espero que algún día encuentres alguien que te haga sentar cabeza.-.

Más tarde ambos estaban sentados en una banca tomando un jugo.- Así que tenías novio eh??.- decía Santana mirando hacia el suelo donde tenia el balón meciéndose entre sus pies.- Y el muy idiota te cambió??.- Dany no dijo nada pero su silencio fue revelador.- Pues que bueno que lo dejaste, eso y más se merece y sobre todo se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que se perdió.- Vaya, eres muy diferente de lo que me habían dicho.- Y que te habían dicho??.- esta dudo un breve instante antes de contestar.- Que eras un arrogante, sin sentimientos, no te importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera el fútbol... lo de las chicas es nuevo para mí.- este soltó una rítmica carcajada.- Pues déjame decirte que te informaron bien.. así era yo hasta hace unos meses y según Leo, mi. único amigo, yo comencé a entender que el fútbol ya no era un reto y lo volví a disfrutar como cuando era un niño y la persona que me hizo cambiar fue Oliver.....sorprendida??.- Me creerás que no??.- este la miró.- Por que conozco a Oliver, y él tiene ese efecto en todo mundo.- esta alzó la mirada hacia el cielo donde varios pájaros hacían hermosas piruetas mientras Santana la contemplaba a ella.- Tu también tienes un efecto especial en las personas lo sabias??.- En serio??.- dijo esta sonrojándose.- vaya jamás me habían dicho eso sobre mi.-

.- Todo fue como un hermoso sueño.- pensaba Dany mientras miraba por su ventanilla las nubes deslizarse y sonrió al recordar esos días que había convivido con Oliver y Pepe; Rocío, Rebeca y Rosy prometieron seguir en contacto con ella y después de haber salido juntas con Santana de compras le juraron que estarían agradecidas de por vida y luego Leo quien le pidió su autógrafo junto con un montón de fotos, aun ella se sorprendió diciéndole a Santana que se enviarían mail de vez en cuando. Al transbordar a su siguiente vuelo tuvo suficiente tiempo para hablar con su mamá y decirle que todo estaba bien y recordó que había dejado varias cosas pendientes y marcó con decisión.- Hola Pepe... si pásame a Oliver... olvidé decirle algo muy importante... Oli??... no, apenas voy a transbordar... olvidé decirte algo muyyyy importante( jejeje) ...Felicidades serás hermano mayor!!!!... te hablaré al llegar a Japón bye.- Espera Dany!!!.- Pepe estaba al otro lado del teléfono.- que le dijiste a Oliver?? se acaba de desmayar.- esta solo soltó una carcajada. Luego volvió a marcar.- Daniella!!! Donde diablos estas?? No te pude localizar al llamar a Alemania.- decía Andrea muy contrariada.- Vengo de Brasil y ya voy hacia Japón.- Brasil!!!!??? Que diablos hacías allá??? Que te sucedió??.- Bueno... promesas son promesas amiga mía.... lo de Benji y yo, ya no existe.- un silencio reinó durante unos segundos y Dany continuó.- espera por mí... me quedare en casa de Steve y tal vez la Daniella que llegue no sea la misma.- momentos después se encontraba en su asiento y al mirar a la rejilla de las revistas se encontró con los ojos de Benji.... este encabezaba en la portada de una revista especializada y en un recuadro aparecía de nuevo con cierta pelirroja colgada de él, en la foto rezaba el letrero.- " Confirmado!!!!! El portero Benji Price y su actual novia ... Hazel".- Vaya que es rápida la noticia.- pensó Dany con tristeza, ella nunca había sabido si habría salido en alguna revista.. eso nunca le importó.- Oh, aquí no esta esa revista donde aparece Benji Price.- Dany volteó al asiento del otro lado del pasillo, la mayoría de los pasajeros eran japoneses y vio que una chica veía con deseo la revista, esta solo se la extendió sonriendo.. entre más lejos la tuviera mejor..... la chica junto con la que le acompañaba empezaban a platicar- Mira Jun, esta es la chica que te dije que es la novia de Price y es cantante pero no es japonesa..... que raro yo sabia por el club del Toho que salía con una chica del Nweppy o San Francis...si yo también había escuchado eso y que era una de las asistentes... yo había escuchado que salía con la prima de algún seleccionado.... ella se ve muy feliz.....- Dany suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras se ponía los audífonos, ya no quería escuchar más.

La luz del sol iluminaba suavemente el patio de la casa Hyuga, Dany no podía dejar de sentirse muy feliz teniendo solo recuerdos alegres que le daba ese lugar. Esta tocó un par de veces la puerta y suponiendo lo que pasaba se dirigió a la puerta trasera y sacó una pequeña llave que estaba en una maceta y entró a la pulcra cocina.- Hola!!!!! .- decía una hoja rosa fosforescente pegada en el refrigerador y alzó la hoja para leer su interior.- Bienvenidos Steve o Dany... por el momento no nos encontramos en casa y volveremos en un par de días... Dany comunícate con tu mamá... Steve recoge lo que tires en tu cuarto...Atte Mamá, Katy, Sammy y Micky( si ya se que sacaron los nombres en RT02 en japonés pero ya los he puesto así).- Dany sonrió y siguiendo la orden le marcó a su madre quien ya debería estar en Japón pero no hubo contestación.- Lo intentaré más tarde... ahora muero de hambre.- se preparó un par de sandwiches mientras veía la T.V., no se los terminó todos y decidió tomar un baño... al salir de este vio que la puerta de la habitación de Steve estaba abierta, de pronto pensó que lo más probable era que Steve estaba en casa, se asomó y estaba desierta y muy bien recogida.- Nop... no está... demasiado pulcro... jejejeje.- de un salto se dejó caer en la cama.- Esté donde esté.- dio un gran bostezo.- no creo que le moleste que ocupe su cama.- y mientras los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana acariciaban sus cabellos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ya casi estaba obscureciendo, cuando un agotado y hambriento Steve llegó a su casa.- Condenado Richard.. " Ayúdame a perfeccionar unas atrapadas".- lo imitó.- y yo me quedé para el arrastre.- sacó su llave y entró a la sala percibiendo un olor a sandwiches.- Mamá??!!.- se asomó a la cocina, su madre le había dicho que volvería en un par de días y apenas ayer se había ido... él había estado con Ralph y Richard parte de las vacaciones en el Dojo de la familia del último y se había regresado a casa apenas ayer por que Dany llegaría pronto y se quedaría el resto de las vacaciones ( como semana y 1/2), se devoró los sandwiches y se dirigió a su habitación dejándose caer sin ceremonias en su cama, al abrazar su almohada sintió una suave respiración en su nuca, al levantarse inmediatamente se dio cuenta que alguien estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, distinguió que el intruso tenia el cabello corto a los hombros y tenia el rostro de un ángel....- Daniella!!!!!!!!!.- esta se levantó de un salto y miró a Steve con perplejidad para luego dar un leve grito de alegría antes de lanzarse en sus brazos.

Luego de lo que parecía un buen rato (golosos!!!) Steve se alejó de Dany y comenzó un interrogatorio en la cama (-OO-).- Que demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?!!!.- Lo corté... no se nota?.- Daniella!!!!!.- Ya que escándalo, pareces mi mamá, ya ni ella me dijo nada cuando se lo dije por teléfono.- Es que no te ha visto.. no te dejaste nada de cabello.- Bueno ya esta hecho... donde estabas???.- Entrenando con Richard... odio admitir que eso de entrenar como desenfrenado se lo pegué yo.- dijo este con cara de hastío.- y cómo te fue en tus vacaciones???.- Dany sabía que llegaría esa pregunta tarde o temprano, no quería ni mirar a Steve, decirle lo que le había pasado con Benji... no sabría la reacción de este.. y en eso tocaron a la puerta.- Me salvó la campana!!.- dijo Dany en español al dirigirse a la puerta.- Angel Daniella!!!!!!! Aun no me contestas..- dijo este caminando tras ella, pero Dany ya abría la puerta y se encontraba frente a Andrea que respiraba muy agitada.- Muy bien Daniella... aquí estoy lista para el consuelo..... EXPLÍCAME QUE RAYOS PASÓ!!!!??? .- Dany miró por encima de su hombro, gracias a Dios que Andrea había dicho todo en español.. pero Steve tenía esa mirada de que algo raro pasaba.- Muy bien... les explicaré a ambos.. adelante Andrea y pase lo que pase.- dijo mirando de uno a otra.- déjenme hablar primero.- se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y Dany comenzó todo el relato, lo ocurrido en Alemania y cómo había ido a parar a Brasil (claro que omitió haber conocido a Santana), al terminar vio como Andrea la miraba preocupada y Steve apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa.- Bien, ya saben todo, así que por favor prométanme ya no mencionar a esa persona frente a mí... quiero olvidarlo...quiero olvidar todo lo referente a él... en lo que respecta a mí él ya no existe.- esta agitó su cabeza como si así pudiera borrarlo de su memoria.- D-Dany... él ahora es parte de tu familia...- De la familia de mi Mamá.... evitaré siquiera la casa Price de ahora en adelante y mamá lo ha aceptado... y más ahora que la tía Maggie esta embarazada me abocaré a MI familia...- Dany sentía ganas de llorar pero por extraño que pareciese las lágrimas se negaban a llegar. De pronto Steve se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con sus manos.- YA sabía yo que ese infeliz te saldría con una charada... quien sabe desde cuando saldría con esa tipa!!.- Steve estaba furioso, mucho más como ella lo hubiera visto antes.- Por favor Steve... eso ya pasó.. es historia... y les haré otra petición... no le digan a nadie de esto, si, ya se que todos sabrán que ya no existe esa relación pero no quiero que sepan el por qué-----entendido???.- Aun lo quieres proteger???!!.- dijo Steve.- el no se merece eso de ti.- Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano volverá a estar en la selección y no quiero destruir la confianza y amistad que el equipo le tiene... lo entiendes Steve??.- este solo la miraba con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.- Lo entiendes??? Hazlo por mí, jamás te volveré a pedir algo.- este suspiró y dijo seriamente.- Lo haré, por ti...solo por ti.- esta corrió a abrazarlo y él le correspondió inmediatamente mientras Andrea los miraba detalladamente con un nudo en el corazón mientras pensaba.- Quien dijo que de una desgracia no podría venir una nueva felicidad??..... solo el tiempo lo dirá.. solo el tiempo sanará tu corazón Daniella.- Andrea carraspeó mientras ellos se separaban y dijo con una nota de felicidad.- Por cierto... Feliz Cumpleaños Dany!!!.-

Y el tiempo ha pasado de nuevo, para antes de la primavera Oliver es hermano mayor y en cierto aspecto también lo es Dany, quien disfruta mucho el cuidar de su querido primo Daichi (creo que así se llama jejeje), luego el verano toca de nuevo y las clases están a punto de terminar por vacaciones, pero estas aun no terminan ya que un par de chicas en uniforme corre desaforadamente para no llegar tarde.- Condenada Daniella, cómo demonios corres así!!!! .- decía Andrea quien hacia vanos intentos en alcanzar a su amiga quien como la más natural volaba con el viento.- Esto se llama condición, ya te he dicho que deberías practicar con Tom .- dijo esta guiñándole el ojo.- Ja- ja, ah cómo me diviertes Angel Daniella, yo quiero que Tom hable lo menos posible de fútbol y tu... .- Yo no dije Fútbol.. si no ejercicio y apúrate... .- Negrera ¬¬u..... por cierto te irás las vacaciones con los Hyuga .- Si, la mitad y la otra regresaré para pasar con ustedes mi cumpleaños... .- Dany se detiene abruptamente al toparse de frente con Patty.- Y tu que haces llendo tarde... eso es especialidad nuestra.. .- dijo esta sonriendo a su amiga.- Me quedé dormida.- esta saludó a Andrea y se metió rápidamente a la revistería mientras las 2 chicas miraban las que estaban afuera, Patty salió mostrando un paquete a Andrea y al voltear a ver a Dany ambas vieron como su amiga mantenía fija su mirada y Andrea maldijo por lo bajo... sabia muy bien que miraba Dany con esa tristeza.. no pasaba un mes sin que Benji apareciera en alguna revista al igual que Oliver (razón por la que Patty siempre las compraba) pero desde hacia tiempo Benji nunca aparecía solo, por alguna razón u otra aparecía siempre esa zorra junto a el (como Andrea la nombraba) que nada tenia con ver el deporte en si solo el ser novia de un portero famoso y rico, esa era unas razones que Andrea nunca pasaba por alto, pero Dany ya no quería hablar de eso desde hace mucho...., en eso Dany reaccionó y se puso en medio de las dos y comenzó a correr arrastrándolas hasta llegar al portal de la escuela donde se encontraban Tom, Bruce y Eva.- Hola chicos!!!!!!!!.- dijo esta llevando a sus dos presas y pasando frente a ellos.- Daniella!!!!!!.- dijo Andrea dejándose caer a un lado de su locker para cambiar sus zapatos.- ya no se si estas enferma o loca.- Pero me quieres no???!!.- dijo esta sonriéndole pícaramente.- Siii... pero a veces... a veces quisiera colgarte del cabello...- esta ya no dijo más al ver con la boca abierta como Dany abría su locker y una montaña de sobres caían a sus pies y esta un poco sonrojada los echaba a su mochila y se encaminaba a su salón, Andrea sabia muy bien que Dany empezó a recibir cartas cuando toda la escuela supo que ya no tenia un noviazgo con Benji.- Amiga mía..... debes aprender a olvidar.-

Andrea alcanzó a Dany y Patty cuando pasaban por un cartel que anunciaba las audiciones para el concurso de canto que siempre era el día de la final de campeonato nacional de Futból, pero Dany ni siquiera lo miró.- El año pasado el concurso fue después de vacaciones y no asististió, supuse que estaba muy triste y que por eso no había ido.- le dijo Patty a Andrea mientras seguían a su amiga.- pero ahora no ha hecho comentario alguno, tu crees que se deba...- Si.- dijo Andrea con un dejo de desprecio.- hay que agradecérselo al infeliz de Benji Price, primero su cabello y ahora la música.- Tom y Bruce escucharon esas duras palabras de Andrea pero se callaron y mirando el cartel Tom pensó que en verdad Dany debía de haber amado mucho a Benji cómo para querer olvidar todo lo que recordara.

Steve caminaba apresuradamente a su casa, Dany ya debía de haber llegado y como nunca deseaba estar con ella... la había extrañado horrores... al llegar a su casa se encontró a su hermano Sammy acomodando muchas bolsas con cosas en la cocina.- Hola Steve!!!!!!!, es bueno verte, mira todo lo que trajo Dany.- Hola hermano, por cierto donde esta Daniella??.- Oh ya sabes, se fue derecho a la arboleda... a su árbol favorito.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.- ve a buscarla.- Steve le dio un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza y salió hacia los arboles, no era un gran secreto para su familia que el amaba a Dany.. ella misma lo sabia de boca de él...pero ella nunca lo había aceptado..... de pronto divisó una delgada figura sobre un árbol realmente alto.-

Mou daijoubu shinpai naito Naki sou na watashi no sobade

Itsumo kawaranai egaode Sasayaite kureta

Mada Mada Mada Yareru yo

Datte itsu demo kagayaiteru

Toki ni wa isoki sugite Miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai

Zutto mimamotte iru karatte egaode

Itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

Anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

Arigatou Arigatou Best Friend

" Ahora todo esta bien. No te preocupes más"

Con tu rostro sonriente has estado tras de mi deseándome lo mejor.

" Tu puedes sobresalir más y más... debido a que siempre estas brillando".

Tantas veces guardamos y cuidamos y nos perdimos a nosotros mismos.

Eso no puedo olvidarlo.

Yo siempre te he admirado".

Tu solías hablar mientras me abrazabas fuertemente con tu usual rostro sonriente.

Gracias, gracias. Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

.- Daniella??!!!.- este corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al pie del árbol.- QUE DEMONIOS HACES ARRIBA DANY!!!!!!!????, ES ARBOL ES DEMASIADO ALTO!!!!!!.- esta volteó a verlo e hizo una seña de saludo, llevaba algo en su mano y lo colocó delicadamente en un montículo pequeño de ramitas, en eso se tambaleó en el árbol ante el horror de Steve que no hallaba si empezar a subir o tratar de atraparla, cuando esta cayó pero se lograba asir de una rama más baja no sin antes rasparse los brazos y piernas.

Konna ni takusan no shiawase kanjiru toki wa shunkande

Koko ni iru subete no nakama kara saikou no PUREZENTO

Mada Mada Mada Yareru yo

Datte itsu demo minna soba ni iru

El tiempo en cual sentí tanta felicidad es justo un momento

y este momento es el presente supremo de toda tu compañía en este lugar.

" Tu puedes crecer más y más... debido a que todos tus amigos están siempre tras de ti"

.- Dany estas bien??!!!!!!.- Steve estaba realmente preocupado y molesto, esta asintió adolorida.- estas más cerca, suéltate, aquí estoy.- sin pensarlo dos veces esta se soltó y cayó en brazos de Steve quien aterrizó de centón junto a unos arbustos con ella.- Gran atrapada!!!.- decía esta sonriendo.- no te enojes conmigo me encontré un pajarito que cayó de ese nido y lo subí, pero no pensé que estuviera tan alto y yo.....- ya no pudo decir más por que Steve la besaba con una mezcla de enojo - pasión que la hizo sentir como una descarga recorría su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta ella también comenzaba a corresponderle ya que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y él al sentir su respuesta la abrazaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

Kitto ima kokode yaritokerareru koto

Donna koto mo chikara ni kawaru

Zutto mimamotte iru karatte egaode

Itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

Minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

Arigatou Arigatou Best Friend

Todos los variados trabajos tu los puedes hacer y realizar aquí, podrás seguramente tornarlo en tu poder.

Yo siempre te he admirado".

Tu solías hablar mientras me abrazabas fuertemente con tu usual rostro sonriente.

Muchas veces he sido auxiliada por los sonrientes rostros de mis amigos.

Gracias, gracias. Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

.- Steve...- pensaba Dany.- cuantas veces y por cuanto tiempo te preocupaste por mi y yo no siquiera me daba cuenta... siempre me gustaste pero yo solo te veía como un amigo... acaso este sentimiento de amistad se esta convirtiendo en...- de pronto Steve se separó de ella y sin aliento con una traviesa sonrisa dijo.- De haber sabido que tenias que medio matarte para poder dejarme besarte así, desde hace mucho te habría trepado a ese árbol.... me gustas mucho!!!.- y la volvió a besar hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento.

Toki ni wa isoki sugite Miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai

Zutto mimamotte iru karatte egaode

Itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

Anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

Arigatou Arigatou Best Friend

"Tantas veces guardamos y cuidamos y nos perdimos a nosotros mismos.

Eso no puedo olvidarlo.

Yo siempre te he admirado".

Muchas veces he sido auxiliada por tu rostro sonriente.

Tu solías hablar mientras me abrazabas fuertemente con tu usual rostro sonriente.

Gracias, gracias. Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Mientras Dany y Steve regresaban caminando tomados de la mano, esta pensaba si seria justo para Steve si ella....- No te preocupes si no quieres ser mi novia.- esta volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.- yo se que es difícil para ti, pero yo no tengo prisa, te esperare hasta que estés lista.- esta no podía articular palabra y menos cuando las lagrimas circundaban su rostro, Steve se detuvo y la abrazó.- yo siempre estaré para ti, estemos donde estemos, quiero que sepas eso y que quiero ayudarte a olvidar y a sanar tu corazón.- esta rompió a llorar, como hacia tanto que no lo hacia y asintió.- Te quiero mucho Steve.- se abrazó más a él.- realmente eres mi mejor amigo y me sentiría perdida sin ti...gracias.

zutto zutto zutto

Best Friend

Por siempre y siempre.... tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Best Friend - Kiroro

Oliver miraba el montón de sobres que le habían llegado, pero ninguno era de Patty, le había escrito mil veces desde que Dany había estado de vacaciones el año pasado, pero no había llegado ninguna respuesta, suspiró tristemente mientras se limpiaba una fugaz lágrima, tal vez ya era tiempo de darse por vencido y dedicarse a su primer amor..... el Fútbol. Se tiró en su cama mientras admiraba sus queridas fotografías y pensaba que amar a una persona era una cosa muy dulce y triste a la vez.

En Alemania alguien también suspiraba tristemente, recordando que en Agosto alguien cumplía años.- Benji... querido... no me escuchas?? .- este volvió a su realidad y observó a Hazel que sostenía un par de vestidos mostrándoselos.- Lo siento Hazel, no he dormido bien últimamente... los dos están bien. .- Ya sabía que dirías eso, me llevare los dos, uno para mi presentación y el otro con el que entrare contigo a la gala de premios de...- Lo siento Hazel, no asistiré, tengo que estar en la concentración a la mañana siguiente y...... .- Como que no irás, no puedo ir sola!!!!!!.- Lleva a tu mamá.....- Estas loco!!! Mi mamá no...- esta se detuvo al ver a Benji con el ceño fruncido, en todo el año que llevaban de novios el jamás se había molestado con ella y no era nada bueno que lo empezara a hacer.- tienes razón querido.- dijo esta dulcemente.- llevaré a mamá. .- este sonrió y la besó suavemente mientras le decía a la dependienta que envolviera los dos vestidos.- Pense que seria muy fácil tenerte a mi merced Benji Price.- pensaba Hazel.- pero aun tienes en el recuerdo a esa tonta de tu hermanastra.- sonrió con malicia.- pero yo se que cuando te tenga en mi cama no tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo.- y sonrió más ampliamente al pensar en lo que todo eso significaba para ella.

Por hay alguien había dicho que ya veía venir que Dany caería en brazos de Steve ( jejejejejejeje bruja???) y pues al tigre ya le llegó su día.....a ver cuanto dura esta felicidad ( ay tragedias) Dany ha dejado su música y sus amigas están muy preocupadas, Oliver ha dejado por la paz su seudorelación con Patty ya que al parecer esta ya no le respondido pero el no sabe que ella tampoco no ha recibido nada de él ( este... no conocen los e.mail??) y pues Benji lleva aun ene l pensamiento a Dany a pesar de su zorra.. digo novia..... y pues después de tanta tristeza al menos un cachito de felicidad... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	37. Volver a reunirnosvolverte a ver

Aquí estamos de nuevo y pues nos quedamos en que Dany ha acercado más su relación con Steve pero al parecer no han llegado a un noviazgo (amigos con derecho??? Me gusta eso -) mmmmmmm...te diré, te diré... lo de Patty y Oliver ha quedado en suspenso y pues Dany ha dejado de lado también su música..... en fin continuamos.

Enero, Dany esta casi por finalizar 2° de Preparatoria, hace un frío intenso mientras esta avanza por las blancas calles a las afueras de Fujisawa, su chaqueta rosa claro resalta entre las calles que están desiertas y su gorro y bufandas se confunden entre la nieve que cae alrededor, llega a un gran portal donde da su nombre y abren electrónicamente..... al entrar descubre un gran complejo deportivo con diversas instalaciones y una gran cancha que se imponía al entrar a aquel lugar, en la puerta ya la esperaba un joven que le sonrió y le indicaba que lo siguiera y fue llevada a una gran oficina donde le esperaban Freddy Frank y el mismísimo Adriano Fogartinni quien al verla se puso inmediatamente de pie.- Srita. Daniella es un gran placer volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo, ha crecido mucho..- este miraba con admiración la altura de Dany y respingó al ver que esta traía el cabello muy corto bajo su gorro con una banda del mismo color de su chaqueta, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Freddy por su parte se acercó a ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo el cual ella correspondió.- Siéntate por favor Dany, que bueno que el clima no te impidió salir.- esta sonrió.- Me gusta la nieve Freddy, pero supongo que no me mandaste llamar debido a eso..- estos sonrieron.- Tienes razón, pero no tienes la menor idea de que podría ser.....?- Una nueva selección???- Claro señorita y queremos informarle que la queremos de nuevo con nosotros.- dijo Fogartinni dudando entre prender su cigarro o no.- Pero mi equipo no ha ganado...- En estos últimos años... nosotros nunca la hemos escogido basándonos en eso.- dijo Fogartinni mirándola fijamente a través de sus lentes obscuros.- lo que nos interesa es su trabajo y ahora la necesitamos más que nunca..- Pero... y Andy Johnson...- los dos sonrieron.- Él también estará con nosotros..... reuniremos la selección a finales de este mes.- Tan pronto!!!!!.- dijo esta.- Tal vez no estés enterada.- dijo Freddy sacando varios papeles y entregándoselos a ella.- pero este año Japón será sede del Mundial Sub19 y toda tu generación estará en la selección.- esta miraba los papeles con atención, también estaban considerados para la selección para el Torneo Asiático antes del Mundial.- Aun así se me hace pronto.- Ah, es que tendremos unos partidos amistosos ahora en Febrero... lo más probable es que sea contra Holanda.- Holanda!!!!! Y ellos vendrán aquí???.- Exacto, y esa selección será la que venga en el verano... lo más probable es que el Torneo Nacional se adelante para Mayo... así que... que dices?.- Dany dudo por un instante, selección significaba que todos los del rango de su generación estarían ahí, eso implicaba a Oliver y por supuesto... a Benji Price, en eso llamaron a Fogartinni y este salió un momento el cual Freddy aprovechó.- Vamos Daniella, yo siempre te he considerado una chica inteligente y valiente.- Dany ya sabía a donde iba todo eso.- y el que Benji Price vaya a estar de regreso no debe afectarte, no debes de tirar a la borda lo que puede ser tu futuro, ya supe que dejaste algo importante, así que por favor no dejes esto también... estoy preocupado por ti y necesito tenerte cerca... este será un paso muy importante para todos ustedes y recuerda que será tu último año en la Preparatoria y debes de ir eligiendo que carrera tomar..... recuerdo que querías seguir en Organización Deportiva y esto será importante si quieres seguir en esto.. así que por favor piénsalo.- esta volvió a ver los papeles serenamente mientras Fogartinni entraba de nuevo, se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodarse la chaqueta y el gorro.- No vendrá??.- preguntó quedamente Fogartinni a Freddy pero este no contestó ya que Dany se dirigía a la puerta, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y dijo.- Esperaré con ansias que llegue la carta con mis indicaciones.- les dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir.

Apenas había entrado a casa cuando Dany encontró un sobre con el sello de la Federación a su nombre.- Condenado Freddy.....- masculló Dany en español.- ya lo tenía todo planeado.- Dany eres tu??.- se asomó la Tía Maggie con el teléfono en la mano.- tienes llamada..- su primo Daichi saltaba en los brazos de su madre al verla.- Hola Bebe... ya llegué.- dijo esta tomándolo en brazos junto con el teléfono.- Si??... Steve!!!.- Hola Dany, me acaba de llegar una notificación para una nueva selección... posiblemente nos enfrentemos contra Holanda.- Si, a mi también me llegó una y que piensas al respecto??.- este no dudó ni un poco.- Es GRANDIOSO!!!!!!, estaremos un buen tiempo juntos......- esta solo lo escuchaba sonriendo mientras su primo comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos.

El mes pasa rápido, el equipo japonés consigue pactar una serie de partidos amistosos con la escuadra holandesa, en el primer partido juegan sin Oliver (pues se encuentra jugando en Brasil por el Sao Paulo) y sin Benji (jugando por el Hamburgo SV). Tom Misaki asume la función de capitán por primera vez (recuerden que en Shin Captain Tsubasa o el mundial sub-16 los capitanes además de Oliver son Hyuga y Armand). Además el "As Striker" de la selección Steve Hyuga esta medio lesionado en el pie derecho. Durante el partido todo es dominio de Holanda, el capitán holandés: Brian Cruyfford no juega pues no considera que su equipo lo necesita para vencer a un rival tan fácil como Japón y se limita a ver el partido desde la tribuna. La capitanía la asume Ruth Klinsmann el número 14. Guilt Caesar el número 10 de Holanda junto a Johan Resenbrik el número 12 se encargan de llenarle la canasta a Richard Tex Tex que parece coladera en este partido. En la defensa Leon Dick y el gigante arquero Hance Dorkmen (apodados "Giant Combi") detienen todos los ataques de Japón, finalmente Holanda humilla a Japón por un claro 6-0.Toda la hinchada y el equipo japonés se sienten muy frustrados, pues parece que el equipo holandés es invencible y a la vez muy superior a ellos. Japón le pide la revancha a Holanda y este se la concede.

.- Este segundo partido será más reñido.- decía Dany a Andy quien checaba sus notas una y otra vez, mientras los chicos entrenaban con muy poco animo en el complejo.- y estoy comenzando a dudar de que Oliver venga aunque Freddy dijo que Oliver se reportó para el siguiente partido...- Benji tampoco se ha reportado.- dijo Andy cerrando su libreta.- y el humor de los chicos esta pésimo...- apenas había mencionado eso cuando Steve estaba frente a la portería comandada por Richard y Ralph a un lado lanzándole pases mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que él no necesitaba a Oliver y mucho menos a Benji Price, de pronto este se quejó de dolor en el pie derecho haciéndolo hincarse pero volvió a ponerse en pie gritándole a Ralph que continuara.... Dany se puso de pie dando un salto y ante el asombro general se puso frente a Steve quitándole el balón.- Creo que ya has practicado suficiente... mira en que estado esta tu pie...- Yo se lo que hago.- dijo este haciendo temblar a todos con ese tono de voz.- y te pido por favor que...- Que le hagas caso a tu entrenadora.- decía Freddy mientras llegaba al campo.- y ve a que te revisen ese pie Hyuga.- Steve solo miró un momento a Dany antes de darse la vuelta para salir del campo seguido de Richard y Ralph quienes le lanzaban miradas de disculpa.- Les tengo una mala noticia.- decía Freddy con un Fax en la mano mientras Dany pensaba que solo podían ser mas problemas. Y era verdad ya que en la tabla de noticias del pasillo estaba pegada una carta de Oliver; la cual al pasar Steve y comitiva apenas leyeron, en la que este se disculpaba en no haber podido ir al primer partido pero también se disculpaba de no poder estar en el siguiente ya que aun no se había dispuesto si se le permitía ir o no... pero que de todas formas les deseaba suerte y que pronto se reunirían de nuevo.... más tarde Dany estaba sentada junto con Bruce quien hablaba por el teléfono que estaba en el pasillo que daba a las canchas... hablaba con Patty informándole con pesar que Oliver ya no vendría.- Creo que esa reunión tardará en darse.- pensaba Dany mientras veía una figura solitaria cerca de la cancha sumida en la obscuridad.

Esa figura no era otra que Tom, quién estaba pensativo con un balón en sus pies cuando distinguió con alegría una figura en la obscuridad.- Oliver!!!!!!!!!!!!.......- este tropezó con el balón y cayó en el pasto helado.- Estabas pensando en Oliver????.- dijo Andy ayudándolo a levantarse mientras veía su tristeza reflejada.- no te preocupes yo estoy igual.- No se cómo expresar la impotencia ante todo esto Andy...... pero yo no sirvo de capitán ya que no le doy la suficiente fuerza al equipo, como Oliver...- De pronto se encendieron las luces del campo.- Pero Oliver nos enseñó a nunca darnos por vencidos.- dijo Bruce acompañado de todo el equipo y Dany.- así que..... empecemos de nuevo capitán.- todos comenzaron a practicar con una fuerza renovada.- Gracias Dany.- dijo Andy al acercarse esta junto a él.- De que hablas Johnson??.- dijo esta sonriendo mientras arrojaba su chaqueta y corría junto a los chicos, mientras era observada por Steve y los demás desde su habitación.- Aunque Oliver no este aquí, su solo recuerdo los hace tener nuevos bríos.- Y que piensas tu capitán??.- dijo Ralph (el siempre le dice así) mientras este sonreía levemente.- Que también nos debemos unir a ellos.- Si!!.- dijeron ambos.

El día del partido había llegado y Dany esperaba en la estación del tren a las chicas.- Wow que entrenadora más sexy!!.- esta volteó y se encontró con el divertido semblante de Andrea quien venia acompañada de Patty y Eva.- Mira quien habla?? Si tu fuiste la que me regaló esta falda de franela.- Dirás minifalda y como verás todas nos pusimos mis regalos.- Ella traía una falda de un suave color rosa, Eva azul marino, Patty verde pálido y Dany traía una negra con rayas rojas, pero todas traían algo en común... una chaqueta blanca con un sol naciente bordado al frente y el nombre de Japón en letras grandes en la espalda.- Bueno démonos prisa, el partido comenzara en media hora y no quiero perderme nada.- Acaso no estarás en la banca con el equipo??.- preguntó Eva.- Por un rato no... Freddy me pidió que viera la mitad del partido desde un asiento y así observara nuestros avances y lo que nos falta...- Patty guardó silencio al suponer quien faltaba..

Dany y las demás llegan al estadio y ven que a pesar del resultado en el partido anterior hay mucha gente, se sientan y Dany saca su libreta de apuntes.- Me recuerdas a Arthur.- dijo Eva.- recuerdo que siempre carga sus notas en los partidos, me extraña que no este también en el equipo de asesor.- No quiso entrar.- dijo Dany mirando hacia un joven que llamaba su atención.- pero no descartó entrar después.- Andrea se acercó a Dany.- Es guapo.....- Eh??.- Ese chico rubio que miras...- No me fijaba en eso Andrea..... creo saber quien es...Brian Cruyffort, capitán de Holanda, tampoco juega hoy pues luego del primer partido esta convencido que no lo necesitan. Pero desde las tribunas les da indicaciones a los jugadores y éstos le obedecen fielmente.- El es el capitán de Holanda??.- decía Andrea mientras las demás también lo miraban curiosas.- Es un engreído quedándose fuera del partido, supongo que si ha de ser el capitán ha de ser uno de los mejores de Holanda... que lástima que este tan guapo.- Le voy a decir a Tom que admiras a otros chicos.- decía Eva dándole un codazo.- El que diga que es guapo no significa que mi Tom no deje de ser el más guapo.- No pienso lo mismo que tu.- continuaba Eva.- los más guapos son Oliver, Armand, Steve, Andy!!! (Como recuerdo cómo volvía locas a las niñas en primaria) y Paul.....- Vaya no incluyes a tu querido novio.- decía Andrea con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Lo que pasa es que yo no amo a Bruce por su belleza exterior...la interna me basta.- Andrea se quedó con la boca abierta ante la risa de todas mientras Dany no dejaba de observar a Cruyffort manejando todo desde primera fila.

Al finalizar el 1° tiempo el resultado esta empatado a 1 gol por equipo. Japón se puso adelante con un gol de Steve Hyuga luego de una gran atajada de Richard Tex Tex con ayuda de Víctor Hiroshi quien lo sujeta y evita que la pelota se meta con Richard incluido. El empate de Holanda fue de taco después de una jugada colectiva en la que la tocaron todos (Cruyffort les dio la señal para que empleen esta técnica desde las tribunas). - Ese Cruyffort no sabe apreciar al enemigo y no le importa que hacer con tal de ganar... eso incluye el juego sucio, que inseguro es..- decía Dany muy molesta a las demás chicas cuando se dio cuenta que las 3 se ponían de pie.- A donde van???.- Pues como el tocador de damas queda muy cerca de los vestidores..- decía Andrea mientras las otras chicas le seguían.- Cerca de los vestidores??? Que mentirosa eres Andrea, los vestidores están hasta la vuelta de...- decía Dany mientras acomodaba sus cosas y las seguía bajando las escaleras cuando sintió una mirada muy fuerte sobre ella y volteo encontrándose con los inquisidores ojos azules de Brian Cruyffort.- Tu eres la niña que asiste al entrenador de Japón .- eso sonaba más como afirmación que pregunta.- Y que si lo soy?? .- Nada..... solo quería corroborar .- Idiota..- dijo Dany en español alejándose tras las chicas pero sin darse cuenta que otra persona la seguía con la mirada y que al verificar que se había ido bajaba las escaleras y se reunía con Cruyffort.- Vaya, me preguntaba cuando bajarías..... Price.

Dany iba que echaba chispas de coraje...ese tipo como se atrevía a molestarla, en eso se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de los vestidores y que el equipo la veía con curiosidad, Dany se sonrojo y pidió disculpas por haber entrado así.- Que bueno que todos estaban vestidos.- u .- y observó que todos se veían desganados y tristes.- Que sucede??, se van a dejar vencer por un equipo que es manejado como un perro faldero??.- todos la miraban intrigados.- esos chicos no tienen voluntad propia ya que siguen al engreído de su capitán desde afuera de la cancha... ustedes pueden mas que ellos y demostrárselos son ningún problema... adelante equipo!!.- todos lanzaron un grito de aprobación y se enfilaron a salir con grandes ánimos.- Ya ves por que te quería junto a mi.- decía Freddy mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y seguían a los chicos, afuera se encontraba Fogartinni y en el pasillo cerca del túnel de salida de jugadores se encontraban las chicas agitando las manos en señal de animo mientras los chicos les sonreían agredeciendoles, Dany pudo ver como Andrea le lanzaba mil besos a Tom quien solo caminaba agachando la cabeza sonrojado. Dany regresaba con las chicas hacia su asiento cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba Patty, pero al girar la cabeza vio que esta se inclinaba respetuosamente hacia Fogartinni y siguió caminando sin ver una veloz figura que corría a espaldas de Patty y del mismo Fogartinni.

A Dany se le hacia extraño que Patty no regresaba cuando la vio llegar con un extraño semblante en el rostro.- Que te sucede Patty??.- preguntaba Eva pero Patty no quitaba esa mirada extraña.- Creo haberlo visto... pero es imposible.- Que es imposible???.- preguntaba Eva.

Dare mo onaji yooni

miete shimau

hito no nagare no naka wo.

Toki ni wa sakarette machi wo aruku

sonna yuuki misete.

Kokoro mamire no yume wo kezuru

otonarachi ni wa tabun wakaranai kara.

Umaku yukanai toki wo aru sa

jibun no eranda michi wo akirameruna yo.

En la vida una persona

nadie te mirará de la misma forma

de la que yo lo he hecho.

Muestra tu valor en los momentos

en que camines por la ciudad

que te ha dado la espalda.

Romper la barrera que escinde los sueños

es algo que seguramente

los adultos no comprenderán.

Y aunque también ha habido malos momentos

no renuncies a los caminos que has elegido.

Try, you get a fight kokoro no tsubasa hiroge

goal wa mienakutemo tadoritsukeru kara

Ima shinjite hashiri tsutzukete goran

Taoyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa.

¡Inténtalo, tienes que luchar! Abre las alas de tu corazón.

Y aunque no logres ver tu objetivo seguro que lo alcanzarás.

Ahora cree en ello, muestra que continuas adelante.

El sol, el cielo y el viento también serán tus aliados.

Para el segundo tiempo llega Oliver Atton recién bajado del avión, inmediatamente Tom Misaki le da la banda de capitán a Oliver y el equipo japonés animado por la llegada de Oliver juega mucho mejor. Cuando este entra el partido cambia por completo (y sus compañeros también).- Eso creías haber visto Patty!!!??.- dijo Dany sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras y llegaba al barandal que daba al campo.- Oli!!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritaba esta agitando la mano mientras su primo le regresaba el saludo y de un salto brincaba el barandal, a un lado estaba Cruyfford viéndola con asombro y Benji también estaba junto a él pero Dany ni siquiera advirtió su presencia ya que estaba muy feliz de ver a su primo de nuevo.- Aun me pregunto cómo esa chica es entrenadora.....- decía el rubio mientras Benji se recargaba en el barandal sonriendo.- No la conoces aun...

Kurikaesu hibi ni

itsu no ma ni ka

fuan ni naru toki demo.

Ashita e no tobira wa

kimi ni datte

akeru koto ya kamashii koto mo

me wo sorasazu ni

tsuyoku tachimukae.

Yume wa mitsutzukeru mono ja nai

tsukamitoru no sa.

Itsumo omoi tsutzukete.

En los días que vuelven

aunque en algunos momentos

te hayas sentido inseguro por un tiempo,

tú también podrás abrir la puerta del mañana.

También las cosas tristes, las que más duelen

y de las que desvías la mirada

volverán con más fuerza.

Los sueños no son algo que pueda encontrarse,

hay que continuar pensado en ellos y atraparlos.

Try, you get a fight kokoro no tsubasa hiroge

honno sukoshi zutsu demo chikatzuite ikeru yooni

Ima shinjite hashiri tsutzukete goran

Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa

¡Inténtalo, tienes que luchar! Abre las alas de tu corazón.

Y aunque solo sea para acercarte a una pequeña verdad.

Ahora cree en ello, muestra que continuas adelante.

El sol, el cielo y el viento también serán tus aliados

Hicieron goles Hyuga, Misaki, Oliver, David Nitta, los hermanos Koriotto, Paul, Makoto Soda y Matsuyama todos con sus técnicas especiales (en resumen todos menos Richard y Bruce).

A inicios del segundo tiempo Benji Price quien se encontraba aun en las tribunas habla con Brian Cruyfford diciéndole que ahora todo sería diferente pues Oliver había llegado, el capitán Holandés no le cree pero termina furioso por la humillación que le dieron los japoneses.- Te lo dije.- dice Benji con una sonrisa triunfal.- y agradece que yo no hubiera estuviera en el partido... y ah...jamás sobrestimes a una chica que conozca el fútbol mejor que tu.- y de un salto bajo a la cancha. Richard no puede creer que haya detenido todos los tiros que la escuadra holandesa le mandaba en este 2do tiempo.- Buen trabajo Richard Tex Tex!!.- este volteo y tras la malla estaba Benji Price sonriéndole con orgullo.- Price!!!!!!, que haces aquí??.- todo el resto del equipo se dio cuenta que Benji se encontraba ahí, incluida Dany.- A que horas llegó??.- pensaba esta.- Benji!!!!!.- dijo Oliver al ver a su amigo y este los saluda con su gorra. Por fin dan el silbatazo final y el resultado final es Japón: 11 - Holanda: 1. Los holandeses no pueden creerlo.

Hoshi ni negai qo komete

sotto hitomi wo tojiru.

Yagate kimi no soba e to

atarashii asa ga kuru kara.

Silenciosamente cierras tus ojos,

depositando tu deseo en las estrellas.

Y con la llegada del mañana,

pronto estaré a tu lado.

Try, you get a fight kokoro no tsubasa hiroge

goal wa mienakutemo tadoritsukeru kara

Ima shinjite hashiri tsutzukete goran

Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi wo mamoru kara.

¡Inténtalo, tienes que luchar! Abre las alas de tu corazón.

Y aunque no logres ver tu objetivo seguro que lo

alcanzarás.

Ahora cree en ello, muestra que continuas adelante.

Porque el sol, el cielo y el viento también te protegerán.

Try, you get a fight kokoro no tsubasa hiroge

honno sukoshi zutsu demo chikatzuite ikeru yooni

Ima shinjite hashiri tsutzukete goran

Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa

¡Inténtalo, tienes que luchar! Abre las alas de tu corazón.

Y aunque solo sea para acercarte a una pequeña verdad.

Ahora cree en ello, muestra que continuas adelante.

El sol, el cielo y el viento también serán tus aliados

Try!!!.- Canción principal Captain Tsubasa Holand Youth!!!.-

El capitán holandés baja a la cancha y hace un potente tiro por lo molesto que estaba.- WOW!! Que tiro!!!!! Quien es él??.- dice Bruce anonadado.- El es Brian Cruyfford, capitán de Holanda.- dice Benji con Oliver a un lado.- y acaba de aprender a no subestimar al enemigo.- el rubio solo los observa a todos y se aleja junto a su equipo. Todo parece que la historia hubiera sido diferente con Cruyfford en la cancha y queda planteada una gran rivalidad para el próximo encuentro de ambos rivales. Luego el equipo japonés se enfila a los vestidores donde en el pasillo de nuevo están las chicas.- Felicidades a todos!!!!!.- dice Andrea mientras Tom le lanza un beso y le dice con señas que lo espere.- Espero verte yo también Bruce.- dice Eva guiñándole un ojo y este se sonrojo mientras los Koriotto le decían divertidos.- Vaya, vaya traes porra personal.- Que calladito te lo tenías.- YA cállense par de cucarachas metiches.- mientras todos siguen avanzando Dany ve como Oliver se queda parado viendo a Patty y esta también le dedica una tierna mirada y discretamente manda a las chicas se vayan a esperar afuera con ella pero al tratar de ir tras ellas una fuerte mano la sostiene firmemente del brazo, no necesita voltear para saber de quien se trata.- Hola Dany, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Dany trataba de enfocar las palabras antes de hablar, pero no podía ya que esos ojos obscuros no la dejaban.- Hola Benji, si ha pasado mucho tiempo....- Dany se maldijo a si misma, todo lo que había planeado que haría cuando se encontrara con él se había ido por la borda.- Me voy a dar una ducha.- dijo Oliver rompiendo el encanto sonriendo a ambos mientras jalaba a Benji a los vestidores.- saliendo vamos por un helado, por que en la noche me iré.- Tan pronto te vas??.- dijo Dany con tono triste.- Si....- dijo este también con tristeza pero volvió a sonreír.- pero al rato platicamos he de oler horrible.... ahorita venimos.- y arrastró a Benji dentro de los vestidores.- Maldición.... solo un roce en un brazo y me pone el mundo patas arribas.... Steve me va colgar...-

Después de haber tomado el helado, misteriosamente Oliver y Patty se perdieron de la vista de todos, Dany comía su helado silenciosamente mientras las parejas disfrutaban de la fría tarde.- De nuevo primavera.....- dijo Benji sentándose junto a ella.- que lástima que no alcance a ver los cerezos florecer.- Pense que habías ido a ver a nuestros padres.- Hablé con papá.... tu mamá había ido al médico, esta enferma???.- esta noto preocupación.- Nada del otro mundo.- dijo esta tranquilamente.- Daichi pronto tendrá un primo con quien jugar.- esta miró dudosa a Benji y lo vio con cara de impacto.- Si Benji Price, serás hermano mayor.- Dany dio la última cucharada a su helado y se levantó pero Benji la volvió a detener ahora de la mano.- Daniella.. yo quiero hablar contigo...- Si no es algo relacionado al equipo o a nuestra familia.- esta se soltó al ver llegar a Steve quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Benji.- olvídalo... fue un gusto verte.- inmediatamente Steve la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia Andrea y Tom, discretamente Dany volteo a verlo y con una opresión en el corazón observo que el seguía mirándolos y al quitarse la gorra distinguió lo que parecía un moretón en la frente, miró a Steve quien seguía con el semblante serio, al llegar con Tom y Andrea, este junto con Steve fueron a traerles un chocolate caliente.- Vaya hasta que estamos solas, a que no sabes lo que me dijo Tom.- esta miraba con preocupación a Dany.- que Steve y Benji se dieron de golpes en el vestidor cuando este le preguntó si tenia una relación contigo a lo que Steve le pregunto que no era de su importancia pero que él mas que nadie sabía la razón por la que tu estabas siempre triste y por que habías dejado tantas cosas y que debería conformarse con su zorra (bueno ya ves que yo le digo así).Oliver fue quien los separó e hizo a todos jurar que no se volvería a comentar nada relacionado a ti en los vestidores respecto a tu vida personal.- Eso explica el moretón en la frente de Benji.- esta suspiró tristemente pero trató de cambiar su semblante cuando vieron que Patty y Oliver aprecian frente a ellos tomados del brazo.

Más tarde todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando los aviones de Benji y Oliver.- Así que tendré un primo Price.- decía Oliver mientras se reía de la cara sonrojada de Benji.- solo espero que no se parezca a ti Benji.- Me pondré a llorar si se parece a ti, como tu hermano.- ahora todos reían cuando se prendió el anuncio del vuelo de Benji quien estrechó las manos de todos ( aun Steve y esto duró un poco) menos de las chicas.- Nos vemos en el Torneo Asiático.- Oye Price, acaso solo viniste a echarnos porras???.- le gritó Bruce pero este siguió caminando a su puerta.- Claro, ustedes son mis ídolos.- en eso se encendió el vuelo de Oliver.- Bueno chicos.- dijo este sosteniendo su mochila.- cuídense todos y nos veremos en Junio, adiós chicas... cuídenmelos.- les guiñó un ojo y Dany le hizo la seña de que se hablarían pronto, cuando Oliver bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas Patty se acercó al barandal y le gritó en portugués.- Nos veremos muy pronto!!!!!.- este volteó a verla y le sonrió dulcemente.

Bueno, pues el seleccionado se reunió de nuevo y próximamente irán junto al Torneo asiático y el Mundial Sub 19 se realizara en Japón, y lo que se vía venir Steve y Benji han tenido sus pleitos de nuevo aunque fue algo discretón, Oliver y Patty hablaron... se arregló algo??? Al parecer si, pero eso será en nuestro siguiente capítulo.


	38. Cambios drasticos

Aquí estamos de nuevo, Dany y Benji se volvieron a encontrar pero Dany no quiere escuchar explicaciones, Oliver y Patty también estuvieron juntos... y después de este partido amistoso solo queda el Torneo Asiático que es antesala del World Youth ..... por cierto Goji??????? Donde estas????? ( nada aquí esperando a que hrs te acuerdas de mi!!!) oki que sentido eres..... continuamos.

Oliver por fin ha logrado llegar a un campeonato en Brasil con el Sao Paulo vs el Flamengo FC, el partido va a jugarse en el gran Maracaná, el encuentro por supuesto que es contra nuestro conocido Santana y ambos jugadores dan lo mejor de si pero Oliver da su máximo esfuerzo y se corona junto al Sao Paulo, al final habla con Santana y le dice que ha sido su mejor partido hasta el momento, pero ya se volverán a enfrentar...- Por cierto.- dice Santana abrazando a Leo.- salúdame a Dany cuando la veas y dile que nos veremos pronto, supongo que ya te marcharas a Japón.- Si, ya se acerca el Torneo Asiático antes del World Youth.- Bueno nos veremos más pronto de lo que creíamos.- Leo también le manda saludos a Dany y Oliver pensó que su prima también tenia amigos por todo el mundo y eso le llenó de alegría. Mientras sigue caminando ve su muñeca y sonríe al ver la pulsera tejida de brillante rojo con negro que trae puesta.- Un nuevo amuleto????.- dice Pepe mirándolo pícaramente.- tejido con amor..... cambiaste mis amuletos de deseo por ese, debe ser realmente bueno por que ganamos.- Oliver se sonrojó profundamente mientras recordaba como había llegado a él esa pulsera...

Flashback

.- Me quedé frío de solo verla.- pensaba Oliver mientras se bañaba lo más rápido posible.- pero ella también estaba feliz de verme.... no entiendo lo que me pasa pero en cuanto la vi yo desee con todas mis fuerzas...- QUIEN TE CREES???!!!!.- Oh- oh.... problemas.- dijo Oliver saliendo de la ducha y amarrándose una toalla a toda velocidad se dirigió donde se escuchaban los gritos y al llegar vio cómo Steve se estrellaba en un locker.- Dime cómo rayos ella acabó contigo.. DÍMELO!!!!!!.- gritaba Benji a todo pulmón.- Hablas como si ella fuera de tu propiedad....acéptalo de una vez Price, TU la dejaste ir...la cambiaste por una...- Steve!!! Benji!!!.- Oliver se puso entre ellos y al mirar a Benji observó que este ya traía un golpe sangrante en la frente y Steve sangraba de la boca.- YA BASTA!!!! De por si es malo que se peleen, peor es meter el nombre de alguien que queremos, así que les pido que dejen todo como esta, recuerden que pese a quien le pese somos equipo y no podemos seguir así.- todos observaban de Steve a Benji quienes asintieron despacio.- Y lo más importante NO vuelvan a mencionar el nombre de esa persona en sus discusiones ya que ella tiene el respeto de todos nosotros y eso va para todos.... entendido??.- SI Capitán!!!!!!!

Después del altercado se cambió rápidamente y salió con casi todos los chicos pisándole los talones todos querían platicar con él pero eso seria un poco más tarde ya que al distinguir a Patty quien estaba un poco alejada de las chicas se acercó a ella rápidamente y tomándola de la mano se alejaron de ahí, compraron el helado y caminaron por un sendero lleno de arboles con pequeños retoños, Oliver caminaba con su maletín en una mano y el helado en otra, Patty caminaba detrás de el, ninguno articulaba palabra y Oliver no sabia como animar aquello, según el lo había planeado todo y ahí estaban caminando en silencio, pero al parecer Patty tenia otra idea, en un impulso tomó su maletín junto con su mano y lo hizo avanzar más rápido hacia una banca que se veía al fondo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.- Quiero saber que ha sido de ti..- dijo Oliver cuando terminaron el helado y ya no pudo dar más vuelta al asunto.- que paso con.....- Ya no recibí cartas tuyas, así que supuse.- dijo Patty con voz triste y suave.- que ya no tenias tiempo para mi y eso es comprensible...has de tener amigos nuevos... amigas nuevas y tu tienes derecho a...- Eso no es cierto!!.- dijo Oliver en un impulso.- YO no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento desde que.....- Oliver sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza al revelarse de tal forma.- yo no he dejado de escribirte hasta que me di por vencido al no recibir respuesta.- P-Pero Oli..ver yo..yo... no he dejado de escribirte tampoco y...- los dos comprendieron que eran víctimas de las circunstancias... cual fuera la razón por la que no hubieran llegado a su destino las cartas al parecer esto no había destruido ese vinculo invisible entre los dos ya que el abrazo que compartían ninguno lo quería deshacer ... cuando ese hermoso día había terminado y Oli se encontraba en el avión notó que amarrado a su llavero se encontraba una hermosa pulsera roja con negro con dos iniciales bordadas O y P... sonrió el resto del camino.

Fin Flashback 

Finales de Mayo, en una conferencia de prensa, tanto Tom Misaki con Steve Hyuga se encuentran respondiendo a las preguntas de los reporteros. Al verificar que ambos chicos cursan el último año de Preparatoria (sobre todo Técnicas) los reporteros atacan a los entrevistados diciendo que aun no están listos, que les falta Oliver, etc. Hyuga se molesta y patea la pelota que tenía en sus pies, la mesa que estaba frente a ellos sale volando por los aires y todos los reporteros se molestan.- Parece que la actitud de Steve Hyuga no ha cambiado mucho.- dice Andy quien esta sentado junto a Dany en una orilla del salón tomando nota mental de todo el evento, esta solo suspira.- Y pensar que es tu novio... no se cómo se llevan tan bien.- este se levanta y se dirige a la sala donde se escuchan los gritos de Steve.- Vaya todo mundo da por sentado que Steve y yo somos novios.....menos Steve y yo.- se dice Dany mientras entra a la sala y ve a Steve chocar una y otra vez el balón en la pared mientras grita a todo pulmón.- IDIOTAS!!!!!!!, IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!!!!........- y ve como el resto de los presentes Freddy incluido solo lo miran sin hacer nada al respecto, excepto Tom quien le habla pero este no le hace el mínimo caso, Dany vuelve a suspirar y grita con todas sus fuerzas.- CON UN DEMONIO HYUGA!!!!!!!! DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ O DESTRUIRAS EL MALDITO CUARTO!!!!!!.- este pareció recobrar la cordura y se detuvo mirándola fijamente con gesto de vergüenza y confusión.- Daniella???.- Vaya hasta que el señor se digna a terminar su teatrito....... Steve ya tienes 18...se que aun eres un niño imperioso y bocón pero por favor.....cada vez que te comparen con Oliver tranquilízate y mándalos al demonio si quieres verbalmente pero eso de aventarles una mesa con esa pierna tuya, hasta yo te demandaba, en fuerza de disparo indiscutiblemente le ganas a Oli .....pero no lo demuestres así......entendido?.- Steve la escuchaba boquiabierto al igual que el resto que pensaban que Steve podría agarrase de palabras con Dany pero como un tierno gatito asintió y se dejó caer en un sillón mientras todos pedían un café cargado.

Mas tarde ya, en el complejo deportivo Dany entró a su habitación y encontró a un muy cómodo Steve totalmente relajado en el sillón junto a su cama, se veía su perfil perfecto a contra luz de la ventana y estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al acercarse Dany este abrió los ojos de par en par haciéndola casi caer sobre su cama.- No me asustes Hyuga!!! Que haces en mi habitación??.- Quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo este mirando el suelo.- Y no podrías esperar a mañana o al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de haber venido a tocar a mi habitación?.- Vamos no te enojes..... te debo lo de hoy.. no se que pasó, perdí el control.- Como siempre...- dijo Dany sentándose en la cama cerca del sillón.- Si realmente quieres llegar a ser profesional no debes dejar que la prensa te haga perder los estribos.- tomó la mano de este entre las suyas.- tu vales demasiado Steve Hyuga y tu mas que nadie debe darse cuenta de eso.- Steve se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un lánguido beso, cerca de sus labios con voz suave le dijo.- Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí??.- Si eso quieres puedes hacerlo en el sillón o en la alfombra mientras yo me voy a dormir a tu habitación.- dijo esta sonriendo diabólicamente.- Okkk, mensaje recibido, no me digas que no lo intente.- le dio otro suave beso y sonriendo salió de la habitación dejando a una Daniella anonadada en la cama.- O estoy mal o Steve Hyuga acaba de pedirme quedarse a dormir en mi cama???.- se sentía hervir mientras cerraba con llave su puerta y se preguntaba cómo había tenido el valor de rechazarlo.- Andrea se volvería loca si se entera.-

Dany caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a las chicas, necesitaba terminar de hablar con Patty. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de confesarle, su propia madre le había ocultado las cartas que Oliver le enviaba y también las que ella le dejaba para enviar.- La Sra. Nakasawa debió de haber pensado que era lo mejor para Patty, pero no se lo preguntó primero.- cual fue su sorpresa verlas rodeadas de un gran grupo de chicas de menor grado que ellas, se acerco curiosa pero se paro en seco al escucharlas claramente.- Por favor tienen que ayudarnos........necesitamos a la Srita Daniella......ella puede ayudarnos........ ella ha sido reconocida en los concursos de música..- Dany solo escuchó música y se dio la media vuelta cuando escuchó a Andrea.- Miren niñas ahí esta Daniella!!!!!!!.- Condenada Andrea.......... - dijo Dany en español mientras todas la miraban con cara de what.- Vamos Dany no quieren que cantes de nuevo, lo que quieren es que las ayudes...todas son un grupo y necesitan ayuda en su canción y como tu no vas a competir... .- Aja..... y hablas en español para cubrirte tramposa .- Claro... a poco no soy un encanto... .- Lo dudo mucho!!!!!! .- Por favor señorita Daniella, necesitamos su ayuda para las audiciones, solo escogerán a un grupo, un dueto y un solista.- Vaya escogen muy pocos..- Si y las audiciones son muy duras, desde que usted ya no concursa han cambiado las reglas...- Dany solo lo penso un poco..- Muéstrenme su canción.- las chicas emocionadas acercaron sus notas y la hicieron sentarse en una banca con ellas alrededor.....

[all] Yorukaze de kawakasu namida

Machi no akari mo hoshi ni mieta

Gomen wo tsubuyaku koe wo

Senaka de kiku to setsunai no

Lágrimas que se secan con el viento nocturno,

aun, con la luz de la calle, yo puedo ver una estrella.

"Arrepentido" en una voz murmurante,

a veces es doloroso saber del pasado.

[Akane] Ayamaranaide [Ranma] nakaseta koto wo

[Ranma / Akane] Iiwake dekinai kimochi ni naru

Sin disculparse,

por las cosas que me hicieron llorar,

mis sentimientos no pueden perdonarle.

Patty, Eva y Andrea no podían creer lo que veían, Dany cantaba con las chicas de primer grado.- Esto no puede ser más que un milagro.- decía Eva.- La superior Daniella esta cantando!!!!!.- dijo Kumi apareciéndose junto a ellas.- Que milagro verte Kumi.- dijo Eva tocándole el hombro.- Si muyyyyy grande.- dijo Andrea en tono sarcástico mientras Patty le daba un codazo.- Casi no te hemos visto aunque ya estés en primero de Preparatoria.- dijo Patty mientras esta la miraba un poco avergonzada.- Si, deberías juntarte más con ellas para que me sigas avisando de eventos como este.- dijo Arthur asomándose entre ellas con una pequeña cámara de vídeo casi ocultándola tras sus uniformes.- ya que siempre soy el ultimo en enterarse de todo.- Eso dices.- dijo Andrea acercándose sonriente a él.- pero creo que no quieres averiguar que hará Dany cuando sepa que la grabas y más por que se a donde ira a parar esa grabación.- Vamos Andrea.- dijo Arthur sonriendo nerviosamente.- tu más que nadie quieres que Dany vuelva a cantar y pronto sabrás que esto en verdad hará un milagro.- Eso espero Arthur.- dijo Andrea viendo como el pasillo se iba llenando de gente mientras las chicas cantaban.- eso espero.

[all] Onna no ko uso-tsuki deshou

[Nabiki] Kyuu ni anata wo kirai ni naru

[all] Otoko no ko tomadou deshou

Suki to tsugerare unazuite 'ta

[Shanpuu] Honki yo [Kasumi] Sakki mo...

Muchacha mentirosa.

De repente, ¡bum! Y ya no me gustas.

El muchacho descarriado,

tu sabias que lo amo, después de las reverencias,

esto es la verdad, también lo era hace algún tiempo.

[Akane] Riyuu wa kotaetaku nai

Anata wa nani mo warukunai no

[Ranma] Ashita wa awazu ni itai

Wagamama datte wakatte 'ru

Yo no quiero responder a la razón

eso no es nada malo.

Mañana dolerá encontrarnos.

Era egoísmo,

lo entiendo.

[Nabiki] Nagareru hoshi ni [Kasumi] negai wo hitotsu

[Nabiki / Kasumi] Sunao na watashi ni nareru you ni

Una estrella que escucha mi deseo,

es un ser capaz de hacerlo realidad.

Dany sentía una felicidad extrema, una que solo compartía con el fútbol, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan bien y al ver la alegría reflejada en esas chicas, sabia que les iría muy bien, al terminar una lluvia de aplausos llenó el corredor y Dany quedó pasmada junto con las otras chicas quienes le empezaban a decir que debería unirse a ellas, Dany declinó cortésmente la propuesta y les dijo que cuando necesitaran ayuda de nuevo solo la llamaran, esta se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.- Hola Kumi.- Superior, estuvo estupenda, me pregunto cómo es que usted ya no..- se calló de pronto pero Dany le sonrió.- Tengo mis razones Kumi, pero quien sabe.. tal vez algún día lo vuelva a hacer, vamos a almorzar muero de hambre.- Andrea hizo a Arthur un poco para atrás cuando caminaban.- Cuéntame tu plan Arthur....

[all] Onna no ko kizutsuku deshou

[Shanpuu] Koi no kobako wo waza to tojiru

[all] Otoko no ko kanashimu deshou

Itsu mo yasashii anata da kara

[Ranma] Kokoro ga [Akane] itamu no...

La muchacha, seguramente hiere,

pero cerrare la pequeña caja del amor.

El muchacho esta triste seguramente,

siempre bueno debido a ti,

mi corazón herido.

[all] Onna no ko uso-tsuki deshou

[Kasumi] Kyuu ni anata ga koishiku naru

[all] Otoko no ko tomadou deshou

Suki to tsugerare nigedashite 'ta

[Nabiki] Honki yo [Shanpuu] Sakki mo...

Muchacha mentirosa.

De repente, ¡bum! Y ya te quiero.

El muchacho descarriado,

tu sabias que lo amo y corrí muy lejos,

esto es la verdad, también lo era hace algún tiempo......

[all] Dotchi mo...

Que puedo hacer...

(Anime) Ranma 1/2: Uso Tsuki (Liar), DoCo Song

Dany corría aun en uniforme hacia el complejo, ya había adelantado sus exámenes de antes del verano y podría asistir al Campeonato Asiático sin problema. Al llegar encuentra un autobús desconocido.- Todos están en la cancha señorita Daniella.- dice uno de los asistentes. Dany corre hacia allá y encuentra a todo el equipo junto con Freddy y unos invitados al parecer indeseados.

Los siete jugadores y un tipo en terno, se presentan como Real Japan 7 formado por: GK: Misheiru Yamada; DF: Jack Morris y Yuki Sakaki; MF: Koji Yoshikawa y Nobuyuki Yomikura; FW: Ryoma Hino y Toshiya Okano. El entrenador es Minato Gamou, quien explica que la federación había estado preparando a estos jugadores debido a que no confiaban en la selección actual, los seleccionados se resienten.- Y desde cuando la federación no puede venir a decirlo directamente?.- dice Dany llegando junto a Freddy.- Vaya una niña con agallas.- dijo Hino sonriendo mientras todo el equipo se tensaba especialmente Steve.- y tu que haces linda, animas al equipo??.- Dany estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Freddy la detuvo del hombro.

Se arman tres equipos para enfrentar a RJ7. El primero es formado por Hyuga, Nitta, Misaki, Soda, Callahan y Jito. Al parecer el equipo más fuerte de Japón. El partido esta ligeramente reñido, Hyuga logra anotar, pero el resto de los disparos son detenidos por Yamada. Mientras que la estrella de RJ7 Hino burla a todos incluyendo a Hyuga y anota. Yomikura anota con su "Drive Shoot", Hino usa su "Dragon Shoot". El partido culmina con la derrota de Japón por 3-2. Los siguientes partidos terminan por mas goles. Dany estaba furiosa, esos tipos solo habían ido a humillar a equipo, eran buenos pero algo no le acaba de convencer. Se levanta y se lanza contra el balón quitándoselo a Hino quien no puede creerlo, el balón se hunde en la red, regresa a lado de Freddy quien aun esta molesto por el proyecto secreto RJ7 y luego del último partido le da un infarto por lo que tiene que ser internado, y la selección pasará a manos de Minato Gamou. Dany acompañada de Steve y Richard regresan al complejo después de haber dejado a un Freddy un poco más estable. Pasan cerca de la oficina y escuchan claramente a Gamou hablar por teléfono, este le había asegurado el puesto de portero titular a Benji apenas se recupere de sus lesiones, Richard escucha esto y se molesta porque no importaba cuanto entrenaría tendría que ser banca, por lo que deja la selección para entrenar para un equipo de la J-League. Por otro lado Gamou decide expulsar a los siguientes jugadores de la selección temporalmente: a Hyuga, Misaki (por depender de Oliver), los Koriotto (por depender uno del otro), Nitta, Jito y Soda. Ahora sí la selección esta desarmada, pues sus principales figuras están afuera...

Dany también pensaba que su puesto desaparecería pero Gamou en forma cordial le dijo que si su superior Frank la tenia ahí era por algo.- Su superior??, y se atrevió a provocarle un...- Eso no entraba en mis planes créemelo, así que por favor permanece en tu puesto y veras que todo saldrá bien.- Espero tenga razón señor, por que aun no confío en usted.- y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

A la mañana siguiente, aun en la obscuridad de la madrugada, Dany camina con su mochila al hombro ya que decide pasar las noches en su casa y como ese día no habría entrenamiento decide irse temprano, mientras patea su balón y sale a la calle en la parada del autobus 7 siluetas se delinean en la niebla, se acerca sabiendo quienes son...- Tan lindos y tiernos para despedirse.- Siete cabezas giran y la miran un poco avergonzados.- Que haces a estas horas Daniella??.- dice Steve mostrando preocupación, Dany observó que este vestía sus inseparables pantalones deportivos ajustados y una camiseta con las mangas desilachadas.- Eso debo preguntarles yo... yo me voy a casa..- Te sacaron a ti también??.- preguntaron los Koriotto y David Nitta.- Al parecer no, pero dormiré varios días en mi. casa, no estoy a gusto aquí.- Alguien te molestó??.- pregunto Steve levemente molesto.- Aun no, por eso mejor lo evito, pero no me han contestado ustedes.- Es mejor que no sepas a donde vamos Dany.- dijo Tom sonriendo dulcemente triste y sacó un par de sobres de su mochila.- en el camino pensaba enviar estas cartas pero mejor hazme el favor de entregarlas.- Dany miro los sobres.. Andrea.. Oliver.- Dile a Andrea que me perdone por no avisarle, yo le llamare después.- esta asintió.- Cuando volverán?.- Pues no estaremos para las eliminatorias.- dijo Soda.- Gamou esta seguro que clasificaran a la Copa Asiática sin nosotros.- Entonces se irán casi un mes, la copa Asiática será en la ultima semana de Junio, cuídense mucho y por favor regresen.- Víctor se levantó y ante sorpresa de todos la abrazó.- Cuida de Ringo y dile que confió en él, ah lo olvidaba si ese tal Hino vuelve a molestarte golpéalo de mi parte que regresando yo lo volveré a golpear.- esta asintió sonriendo un poco y se volteo hacia Steve que no sabia que decirle y esta lo abrazó fuertemente ante las miradas curiosas de los demás y le susurro suavemente.- Cuidado con las chicas de Okinawa......- lo soltó y rápidamente se alejó corriendo con el balón.- Buena suerte!!.- Steve le gritó.- Como sabes que voy a ese lugar??!!!!!!.- esta volteo guiñándole un ojo.- Por lo que veo tu lugar secreto no lo es tanto, Hyuga.- dijo Soda mientras todos trataban de aguantar la risa y el autobús se acercaba.

.- Sinceramente no se cómo la soporta!!!! .- Schneider entra en su departamento arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y dejándose caer en su sillón favorito, tras de él entran su hermana Marie y su prima Katie.- Lo mismo digo.- dice Marie acercándose a la barra de la cocina para servir refresco.- yo no se que le puede ver Benji, si yo fuera chico ya me hubiera deshecho de ella .- No te expreses así Marie.- dijo Katie condescendientemente.- Hazel es nuestra prima .- Mmmmmmmmm.... .- dijeron ambos hermanos.- No la defiendas querida Katie, eso de que olvidó agregarte junto a ella en el programa y que la hayan dejado de solista es una.....- Carl!!!!!, pero el asunto se arregló...- Si, te apuntaste tu también de solista y no le agrado nada, solo quiere ser ella y cree que el talento va de la mano al enseñar el trasero.- Marie!!!!!.- dijeron Carl y Katie. En eso vieron un auto pararse frente al edificio y un joven con gorra negra se bajó de él y se dirigió al departamento.- Benji!!!.- dijo Marie abriendo la puerta toda velocidad, este pasó y los miraba con una aparente vergüenza.- Chicos, he venido a disculparme yo...- No te vayas a echar la culpa Benji, ella no se lo merece.- decía Marie mientras lo hacia sentarse.- no se como puedes seguir con ella, yola he tenido que soportar toda mi vida y ya me rindo.- Pues que te da que no la dejas de una vez.- Carl!!!!!!.- dijeron las chicas mientras Benji se sonrojaba y se reclinaba más en el sofá.- Chicos ya no lo tolero más, les contaré cómo llegué hasta aquí....- Benji empezó a explicar desde su encuentro con Franz Shuster y Como este le había suplicado que hiciera feliz a Hazel, luego su rompimiento con Dany y la gran tristeza que no podía abandonarlo. Al terminar Benji de hablar nadie sabia que decirle, aunque Schneider veía las cosas con más claridad.- Ahora esta en ese plan de Diva que nadie la merece, excepto yo según ella.- dice Benji con una cara de fastidio.- ahora lo peor es que esta encaprichada en querer quedarse a dormir en mi. casa cada vez que estoy, no me deja descansar y lo que es peor...- Quiere estar en tu cama.- dijo Katie sorprendiéndolos mientras Benji enrojecía de vergüenza.- no me sorprende, cuando estabamos de internado se perdía en las noches según ella para relajarse en la biblioteca o en el jardín... ella misma se denominaba perdida, acaso creías que es inocente y vaya que ni siquiera era mayor de edad en esos días, aparte de que seria un gran gancho para atraparte.- Eso de que esta muy enferma es extraño.- decía Schneider.- Yo también lo estoy dudando.- decía Benji con las manos entrelazadas.- pero no se cómo comprobarlo, quiero tener una vida tranquila de nuevo, pero con mi. consciencia limpia, ya estoy harto de ir a esos lugares donde tengo que llevarla colgada del brazo, aparte de que debo irme rumbo a las clasificaciones del Torneo Asiático y quiero irme relajado a pesar de las lesiones leves que traigo por el momento.- No te preocupes Benji Price, de nuestra cuenta queda que te ayudaremos y enfermedad o no, Hazel debe comprender que no la amas y que nunca lo harás.- decía Marie mientras lo miraba con cariño.- y Carl y Katie te ayudaran también.- Benji tomó la mano de Marie mientras sentía que una gran loza era retirada de su espalda.

Oliver llega a Japón, y de frente acude al campo de concentración de la selección donde encuentra a los seleccionados tirados en la cancha casi inconscientes, Oliver pregunta que ha pasado, y Minato Gamou le responde que los ha entrenado muy fuerte físicamente para que estén al nivel de su capitán es decir Oliver, quien les pide a sus compañeros que se paren, todos ellos pese a estar muy cansados se levantan, Oliver esta sorprendido de ver a Andy Johson, este le responde que ya esta bien del corazón y que podrá jugar todo el partido. Los ánimos de los japoneses se levantan, Gamou esta muy sorprendido por la influencia de Oliver en su selección. Dany lo pone al tanto de lo que paso con Real Japan 7, y sabe que el próximo encuentro no será nada fácil.

La ronda de eliminatorias está conformada por Japón, China Tai Pei, Guam y Tailandia. El primer partido es contra China Tai Pei donde destacan: el capitán Schu Ilai, Lee Lowei, Sou Weifon y el arquero Lee Teien. Para Japón forman los suplentes del sub-16. El partido es muy breve, empieza con un gol de larga distancia de China Tai Pei, en verdad es un autogol de Armand quien toca la bola y el desvío engaña a Al quien logra tocar pero la bola se mete por la izquierda. Japón tarda en reaccionar, los chinos hacen puros pases y no dejan que los japoneses tomen el balón, el equipo esta sumamente cansado y herido debido a los fuertes entrenamientos y no hay mucho que puedan hacer. El único que corre es Oliver pero sólo no puede hacer nada, Ilai como que lo molesta diciéndole que sólo no va a poder (lo molesta diciéndole: tu eres el famoso Oliver, el profesional), Oliver le pide a su equipo que se aguante el dolor y juegue. El esta muy molesto pues se expulsaron a sus mejores jugadores por le menos les hubieran dado los de RJ7, quienes están en la tribuna mirando. Dany también esta comenzando a dudar del gran equipo de Gamou. El partido continua, no hay mucho tiempo, Oliver tiene la bola driblea a un par de rivales se ve bloqueado pero patea la bola al aire y hace un Overhead Kick impresionante para darle el pase a Bruce quien llega a las justas, lo para en la límite de la cancha ve que todos los delanteros están marcados y pasa a Armand quien viene de atrás y con un Eagle Shoot anota vengándose del autogol. El gol del triunfo viene seguidamente con un "Fringe Drive Shoot" de Tsubasa Ozora. Resultado final 2-1 para Japón. El partido contra Guam sólo se menciona, el equipo japonés vence por un cómodo 4-0. .- Muy bien chicos.- dice Dany al agotado equipo.- solo falta vencer un par de partidos más para clasificar y que nuestros amigos regresen de nuevo.- dijo mirando de reojo al grupito.- Animo!!!!.-

Como la ven??? El World Youth esta solo a un paso de la clasificación, alguien ha venido a romper la aparente estabilidad del equipo, Oliver ya llegó, Benji viene en camino y Steve junto a los otros expulsados van en camino a mejorarse. Dany vive una relación romance- amistad con Steve ( amigos con derechos nah) pero desde que se topó con Benji su inseguridad ha vuelto e imagínense ahora que llegara cuando Steve este ausente y lo más probable es que solterito ( que chistoso) nos vemos.


	39. Arribo de buenas nuevas

Hullo!! Estamos de regreso..... jugadores han sido expulsados temporalmente...y entre ellos esta Steve Hyuga, Benji por fin se hartó de su incipiente relación con Hazel y Schneider esta dispuesto a ayudarlo, Oliver esta de regreso en Japón para clasificar al Torneo Asiático; Dany se ha dado cuenta que la música aun esta en ella y sus amigos harán hasta lo imposible para que ella regrese al escenario ( TT si Dany no te rindas) y que creen??, continuamos....

Y el día que Dany tanto había temido por fin había llegado, corría rumbo al complejo días después de que Steve y los demás se habían ido cuando una figura en el campo llamó su atención... no necesitaba observarlo de cerca....Benji Price había llegado y al parecer ya llevaba rato entrenando ya que ya no traía sudadera y su camiseta mostraba manchas de barro húmedas, esta decidió seguir su camino aunque aun era temprano para reportarse y empezar la práctica.- Hace tiempo que no te veía...- dijo este cuando pasó cerca de la portería y Dany detuvo su andar.- Hola Benji Price.- dijo esta tratando de esconder una leve emoción.- Hola Daniella Takashi..... no se tu pero yo no creo acostumbrarme a llamarte así.- Supongo que no.- Fui al hospital ayer que llegué y visité a Freddy, lo encontré muy animado y te manda saludos.- dijo este sentándose en una mesa banca que estaba junto a un árbol, Dany dudó un instante y se sentó también, un poco alejada de él.- Han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido oportunidad de ir a verlo.- suspiró.- espero que salga pronto.- Lo más probable es que lo haga mañana... pero no solo de Freddy quiero hablar.- Dany respiró hondo.. era inevitable....- Que nos pasó Daniella??!!.- Dany giró mirándolo de frente y el mismo Benji se dio cuenta que no había manejado bien las palabras.- Yo se que hice mal... que no pudimos hablarlo... las circunstancias jugaron con nosotros Dany y por eso te suplico que me escuches, si después de eso tu tomas una decisión... la que sea yo la aceptaré, pero yo quiero estar bien contigo, deseo volver a ser tu amigo de nuevo y tal vez... parte de tu familia, yo aun recuerdo la promesa de la noche que Tom,Oliver, tu y yo compartimos una litera... la noche anterior de la final del campeonato... Flashback".-Dany se asomo por un lado y los miro fijamente.- Solo prométanme algo.- Tom y Benji la miraron detenidamente.- que siempre seremos amigos, pase lo que pase.- Oliver también se asomo.- Yo también lo prometo, amigos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- SSSIIII!!!!" Fin Flashback...

.- Un amigo no traiciona tu confianza....pero esta bien... habla que yo escucharé....-Benji comienza a relatar todo desde su encuentro con Shuster y Dany solo escucha mientras su corazón se oprime, cuando Benji termina no quiere voltear a mirarlo, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para darle una respuesta en ese momento, después de lo que parece una eternidad ella se pone de pie.- Angel espera....- hace tanto que no escuchaba la voz de Benji pronunciar su primer nombre y en un impulso trata de mirarlo directamente pero esto es interrumpido por un balón que pasa a toda velocidad haciendo que Dany pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre el pasto y Benji lo atrapa por instinto.- Vaya, creo que interrumpo algo.- los dos miraron a Hino quien se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona con todo su séquito del RJ7 tras él, Benji ayudaba a Dany a ponerse de pie mientras decía.- Que se te ofrece Hino??.- A mi??? Sinceramente nada de ti Price, ya que estas lesionado y no creo que detengas ni un disparo mío, esa atrapada fue por que la envíe directamente a ti aunque tu amiguita se tropezó... jajajaja ese tiro de la vez pasada debió ser pura suerte una chiquilla no sabe fútbol .- Dany ya no soportó más y se plantó frente a él.- Muy bien idiota, si quieres insultos en español, con gusto te complaceré y eso de que no se fútbol.- le quitó el balón de las manos.- quiero que me lo compruebes .- Vaya, vaya... una niña con alta educación y dime linda en que prestigioso colegio aprendiste español?? .- Soy méxico-japonesa y no me cambies el tema, te reto ególatra .- Fiuuu, una niña con carácter, te daré gusto aunque jamás imaginé encontrarme a alguien parecido a mi .- Ignorare ese insulto.... vamos Hino!!!!!! .- el balón se puso en juego y Hino borró muy rápido esa sonrisa de burla cuando Dany incrustó el balón en la red y esta se destrozaba tras el, Dany pudo ver la humillación dibujada en la cara de Hino, esta no era tanto por haberle ganado el balón... sino el hecho de que fuera mujer, Dany sonrió suavemente al sentir de nuevo la conexión entre ella y el balón y comenzó a caminar pasando por un lado de Hino cuando este espetó.- MALDITA.. quien te crees???!!!!!.- este intentó darle un golpe en el rostro que por puro reflejo esta esquivó pero la fuerza del golpe casi la hizo caer y de nuevo por instinto ella lanzó un bloqueo que lo hizo irse de espaldas, Dany estaba horrorizada y furiosa, ese chico había querido golpearla. En un santiamén eso se llenó de gente, Benji tomaba a Dany por los hombros mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y Dany vio la furia reflejada en sus ojos; mientras tanto Hino era retenido por sus demás compañeros que a pesar de todo reprobaban el que quisiera golpear a una chica al igual que el equipo de seguridad que se aparecía encumbrado por el mismo Gamou, Dany ya no quiso ver lo que este haría con Hino así que se alejó de ahí... Gamou podría darle su sermón después, en eso sintió una punzada en la orilla de su mejilla.- Ese infeliz te alcanzó a lastimar.- Dany se dio cuenta que Benji continuaba a su lado.- es necesario que vayas a la enfermería.- Si.- susurro Dany mientras pensaba que se había desquitado con Hino al saber los motivos de Benji.- Y si todo es verdad???.- pensó Dany mirando de reojo a Benji.

Antes del partido Gamou había mandado un fax (¿o carta?) a Italia, al DT. del Inter de Milán convocando a alguien para el encuentro contra Tailandia, a su vez le manda una hoja de un periódico de deportes en la que aparece un artículo sobre la expulsión de siete jugadores japoneses de la selección sub-19.

Misaki luego de ser expulsado por Gamou se encuentra recorriendo el mundo, y desde Tailandia manda un vídeo de los entrenamientos de la selección a Oliver mostrándole el "Sepatakuro Shoot" de los hermanos Konsawatto para que Tsubasa este preparado. El Sepatakuro es una mezcla de Volley con fútbol muy practicado en Tailandia, el padre de los Konsawatto llamado Toraku tenía el sueño de tener tres hijos para que sean campeones de Sepatakuro, pero ellos pasaron ese nivel y en contra a los deseos de su padre juegan fútbol pues quieren algo más grande, como el mundial. Tailandia es considerado un gran rival, es liderado por Shinpurasatto Bunnaku y los tres hermanos Konsawatto (Faran, Chana y Sakun). Varios de estos jugadores practican el Kick Boxing tailandés donde se usa mucha la patada. Japón alinea igual que contra el partido de China Tai Pei no hay grandes cambios, pero Benji Price se encuentra en el banco sólo que lesionado.- Por que no he visto a Richard en la selección?. Que yo sepa no esta entre los expulsados.- dice Benji a Oliver antes de ingresar al campo.- Acaso no lo sabes? Richard renunció a la selección cuando escuchamos al mismo Gamou hablar contigo por teléfono asegurándote la titularidad, aun con tus recientes lesiones.- dijo Dany sin empacho mientras Oliver asentía a un sorprendido Benji quien solo bajó la cabeza.

El partido comienza, Japón logra anotar el primer gol, combinando con Ringo quien se lleva a varios jugadores y se la devuelve para que anote con un tiro fuerte. Los Konsawatto con una técnica aérea parecida a la de los Koriotto anotan dos veces pues ganan todo el juego aéreo, y el capitán Bunnarku también anota con un potente disparo que intimida a Al, por lo que Benji tiene que darle ánimos gracias a esto evitarán el cuarto gol de Tailandia. Oliver hace todo lo posible por llegar al área contraria pero es detenido por Bunnarku quien por el Kick Boxing juega muy rudo pateando la pelota contra Oliver pero esto lo detiene con su estómago y dice que en Brasil le hacían mucho lo mismo, por lo que esta acostumbrado a este tipo de juego. - Espero tengas razón Oli.- penso Dany preocupada. El partido continua y en un choque en el aire con Bunnarku, Oliver cae al suelo con sangre por lo que tiene que abandonar el campo.- YA decía yo.- Dany ve como la sangre mana del estomago y boca de Oliver.- te había visto esa herida pero no pense que estuviera tan reciente.- este hace una mueca de dolor cuando se la desinfectan y luego vendan.- por una vez en tu vida no te esfuerces tanto Oli.- este asintió al ver el rostro preocupado de su prima.

Las cosas no se ven bien para Japón cuando esta por acabar el medio tiempo, un chico esta sufriendo en un Taxi escuchando el partido por la radio en medio del tráfico. Cuando llega encuentra al equipo reunido y dice algo como: "Ya llego Aoi Shingo" y el resto del equipo sobre todo Bruce responde: Tú quien eres?, es una parte graciosa pues nadie sabía de este jugador. Gamou lo hace ingresar a la cancha con el #20 y rápidamente se hace de la bola y se va de frente contra Bunnarku, se lo lleva fácilmente pero cuando se da cuenta se había olvidado la pelota (todo el equipo japonés estaba asombrado por este movimiento, pero luego se quedan atontados al ver que se olvido la pelota). Al había sido cambiado por Benji que con sus lesiones igual tapa, y evita los disparos tailandeses pero no puede atrapar la pelota, sólo rechaza. Dany piensa que aun con lesiones Benji es mejor que muchos porteros actuales.

Con Shingo Japón domina el partido completamente, rápidamente cae el 4-2 con un pase de Oliver a Shingo, pero el primer tiempo termina. Aoi esta que llora de la emoción por haber recibido una asistencia de su héroe. En el segundo tiempo el siguiente gol llegará con una combinación entre Shingo y Oliver, este le manda un pase que Shingo remate de volea, luego de haber anotado, Tailandia esta muy replegada los Konsawatto se han unido a la defensa y han logrado salvar su arco. Como Tailandia esta replegado y Japón muy marcado no pueden anotar, Oliver va a hacer su "Drive Shoot" pero Bunnarku se pone adelante. Shingo le avisa que por atrás viene Andy y Oliver le manda un pase el cual es rematado con un Drive Shoot de Andy, el marcador esta empatado a 4 tantos.

En los últimos minutos Oliver centra para Aoi Shingo con un "Fringe Drive Pass" quien esta frente a Bunnarku, Shingo hace un Overhead kick corto, no salta casi nada, lo hace muy cerca de Shinpurasatto quien se había puesto en frente para bloquear el tiro, pero Aoi inteligentemente patea la bola contra el suelo y esta da el bota justo entre las piernas de Bunnarku y se mete rasante al palo izquierdo, Japón a logrado remontar el marcador y gana por 5-4 clasificando a la copa asiática.

La banca esta de placeres, el equipo se reúne y Dany se acerca a felicitarlos junto con Gamou quien les hace la presentación formal de Aoi, Oliver dice que lo recuerda del equipo Nakahara y de cuando lo despidió al irse a Brasil, Aoi saca una bolsita con 3 monedas y dice sonriente.- Me han sido de buena suerte, gracias por dármelas.- acto seguido se suelta a llorar diciendo que esta muy emocionado de que Oliver confiara en él, Dany le toca el hombro diciéndole que es normal que Oliver confié en todo el equipo... incluyéndolo a él. Aoi se limpia las lagrimas y al voltear a mirar a Dany se queda boquiabierto y balbucea.- Gracias yo.... yo...yo... no puede ser...- este toma firmemente las manos de Dany mientras sus ojos brillan de asombro.- usted es Angel, usted era mi ídolo en secundaria, pero como es posible que este aquí, sigue igual de bella, cual es su nuevo material?, me podría dar su autógrafo yo...- Ringo y Bruce están apunto de golpear a Aoi.- PUM!!!.- Gamou le da un golpe en la cabeza.- Claro que es ella, pero no te dije nada porque pense que ya se te había quitado esa obsesión... así que ahora te pido que te portes bien o te las veras conmigo.- Dany no pudo contener la risa, mientras todo el equipo la veía extrañado, jamás se había topado con un chico tan expresivo como él y menos que aun le siguiera sonriendo después de tremendo golpe.

Luego del partido Oliver y Shingo están practicando muy tarde en el campo de concentración de Japón, al parecer el resto del equipo ya se fue a descansar y Oliver esta ayudando a Shingo a perfeccionar su "Chotsukaku Tornedo Feint" (acuérdense que lo hace contra Bunnaku sólo que se olvida la pelota).- Vaya, hasta que Oliver encontró a alguien tan obsesionado como él.- se dice Dany observándolos a lo lejos.- Ese Aoi Shingo aun no saca ni la mitad de su potencia y Oliver se ha dado cuenta.- Dany voltea y se encuentra con Benji quien también mira al par, esta ve como los ojos de Benji brillan al ver como estrellan los balones en la red y luego ve como se encamina hacia ellos mientras se va poniendo los guantes, Benji se gira para ver si lo sigue y con cierta decepción ve como ella permanece parada y luego camina en dirección contraria.

Días después, Oliver vuelve a Brasil donde se le ve entrenando en un muelle parado entre unos palos que salen del mar y con su pelota.

Estamos en Okinawa, Steve Hyuga esta hablando con Flemming quien le dice que ya no lo puede ayudar pues el siguiente nivel lo debe descubrir el solo, que debería ver otros deportes y tratar de aprender de ellos. Se dirige al otro extremo de Okinawa que esta como en la jungla. Aquí se mete a una cancha de Softball, intenta varias veces un tiro, pero no logra elevar suficientemente el balón mientras el campo queda totalmente barrido.- ¿Que le has hecho al campo?.- una chica de baja estatura y cabello café obscuro muy corto, quien se presenta como Maki Akamine hace aparición y luego de recriminarle el estado del campo y obligarlo a limpiarlo junto con ella le lanza un guante pidiéndole que juegue con el Softball como compensación, ella practica sus lanzamientos pues es pitcher. Steve sonríe levemente al escuchar la forma ruda en que le habla.- Me recuerda un poco a Dany.- En cinco días voy a tener mi primer partido, no es emocionante??.- Steve apenas si la escucha, el solo ve que tiene mucha fuerza en el brazo izquierdo. En uno de esos lanzamientos hace un efecto especial en el cual la bola va rasante al suelo y luego se eleva. Hyuga esta sorprendido y observa cuidadosamente como pone el cuerpo para hacer este tiro.- Puedes hacer ese tiro de nuevo??.- Este??.- ella lo vuelve a hacer mientras Steve la mira con mas detenimiento provocando que la chica se sonroje.- Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me sirvió ver tus lanzamientos.- este hizo una leve reverencia y salió de ahí mientras la chica luego de un momento exclamó.- OYE!!!!, no me has dicho tu nombre.... rayos por primera vez un chico muy guapo se aparece y me presta atención y ni siquiera se como se llama.- dijo esta lanzando su guante al suelo.

Al día siguiente Maki seguía pensando en ese chico, mientras caminaba a un lado del asiento de su amigo Kotaro vio que este leía muy entretenido una revista de Fútbol y llamó su atención una fotografía.- Dame eso!!!!!!!!.- dijo esta arrebatándosela.- No puede ser... es él.- pensó esta sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba.- Maki... estas sonrojada!!!??.- Eh??..... BOBO!!.- dijo dándole un zape.- Has estado muy extraña desde ayer en la tarde.- dijo una chica de cabello negro muy largo.- Capitán!!!!.- dijo Maki tirando la revista.- Oye Maki, primero me la quitas y ahora me la maltratas.- la otra chica tomó la revista y leyó en voz alta.- Steve Hyuga, "As Striker" aunque mejor conocido como " El Tigre", aun se desconoce su lugar de entrenamiento al igual que otros miembros de la selección que fueron temporalmente expulsados, se tienen muchas esperanzas en él.... WOW hace mucho que no veía a Hyuga, esta muy guapo, ya debe de estar en 3ero de Preparatoria en el Toho.- Lo conoce capitana Subaki.- dice Kotaro viendo de reojo a Maki.- Vaya que si, estuve con ese patán en la Primaria Fcanadiense y luego se fue al Toho debido a una beca y mírenlo ahora en la selección juvenil.... desde cuando te interesa el fútbol Maki???.- No, cómo cree, solo se me hizo conocido.- No lo dudo.- dijo Kotaro alisando su revista y mirando de nuevo a Maki.- se que su antiguo entrenador vive aquí en Okinawa, por aquí ha de andar entrenando.- Así que por eso le interesaban mis tiros??.- pensaba Maki.- debe estar por aquí... ese me debe una.- sonrió mientras sus amigos la miraban con extrañeza.

Steve se va a las montañas (jungla) donde vive en una cabaña y se consigue una baya de Atletismo y empieza a practicar su nuevo tiro contra un árbol. Su meta era que la bola pase por debajo de la baya y luego se eleve, para esto antes de tocar la bola patea también el suelo, esto lo hace por casi 2 días. En uno de esos días aparece una canasta con varios alimentos y frutas y una nota. Extrañado lee: " Hola Steve Hyuga, por que supongo que ese eres tu, te dejo eso para que ya no comas solo sopas instantáneas (hombre al fin!!), mi capitana Subaki dice conocerte y le comento nuestro encuentro y dice que ojalá consigas volver al seleccionado y yo se que lo harás pero a la próxima dime que te robaras mis tiros, así que espero que vayas a nuestro primer partido este sábado... Maki Akamine.

Pdata: Por cierto quien fue tan cursi de regalarte ese tigrito de peluche??". Este voltea a ver su bolsa de viaje y ve que su tigre sobresale y se suelta a reír.- Que desvergonzada, trasculca mis cosas y todavía me critica.- y mientras come recuerda la sentencia que Dany le dijo antes de partir.

Días después, finalmente el tiro le sale justo cuando un rayo destroza el árbol donde estaba entrenando por lo que lo llama "Rayju Shoot" o "Thunder Shoot", también conocido como "Thunder Beast Shoot", la lluvia comienza a arreciar y se deja caer en el suelo exhausto.- Lo logré Dany, lo logré.... ya podré regresar a tu lado.- en eso recuerda a la chica y su primer juego, con un poco de esfuerzo se levanta y recoge sus cosas, ya que piensa irse después del partido y de ver al entrenador Flemming. Camina hacia el campo, sigue lloviendo, piensa que tal vez el partido no se realizó debido a la lluvia, pero al entrar ve una solitaria figura en medio de este, se acerca y encuentra a la chica con la cabeza agachada.- Hola, como te fue??..- Steve se calla al ver el marcador, todas las entradas están en 0 excepto la ultima con un solo punto de los contrarios.- ..yo.... lo siento.- Jugué con toda el alma y no pude obtener la victoria... y tu no viniste.. no pagaste tu deuda al haberme robado mi tiro.- dijo esta mirándolo con resentimiento y lagrimas.- Oye, yo no te lo robé, de hecho muchos de tus tiros son muy parecidos a los tiros especiales de mis compañeros.- Maki maldijo, los tiros se los había enseñado su capitana y ella admiraba mucho al seleccionado.- Será el sereno, pero si ese tiro te hace entrar de nuevo al seleccionado me deberás una muy grande Hyuga.... yo...yo quiero que ese tiro funcione... yo.- esta fue sostenida por Steve quien la recargo en su pecho.- Anda llora..... la lluvia se llevara tus lagrimas y el próximo partido les demostraras quien eres.- esta se recargó y soltó su llanto a todo pulmón mientras Steve recordaba cuando Dany lloró junto a él bajo la lluvia años atrás.

Más tarde Steve se despide del entrenador Flemming a quien le muestra su nuevo tiro, sube en el autobús y cuando este avanza ve una pequeña figura corriendo tras el a través de un espejo de la parada, el autobús se detiene y Steve se baja y se para frente a una Maki totalmente agotada.- Que (/)$#$) eres Hyuga, te largas sin despedirte y yo.. yo...- est se sonroja levemente.- quería desearte suerte.- Muchas gracias Maki, yo también te deseo suerte.- este le sonríe mientras Maki se siente en las nubes.

En el complejo en Fujisawa, Dany al pasar por la recepción le entregan un paquete, al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con varios discos, así como una libreta con notas.- Son canciones.- exclama luego ve un sobre rosa con su nombre.- Estimada señorita Angel Daniella Takashi, se me complace en enviarle las siguientes pistas musicales así como sus letras para que usted escoja la que mas le guste o en su momento todas, personas cercanas a usted me enviaron un vídeo casero de usted junto con otras jovencitas mas jóvenes que usted cantando a capella en lo que parecía su escuela, por favor estudie el material y si no es de su agrado cuando yo me vuelva a comunicar con usted hágamelo saber... por favor no me desaire, usted tiene un gran talento que no debe desperdiciarse, en corto tiempo me entrevistare con usted.. atentamente Mark Lenders, representante del Conservatorio de Japón.- Arthur.. ese debiste ser tu..... Mark Lenders, ese nombre lo he escuchado antes.- alguien tocó de pronto su puerta guardó la caja bajo su cama y abrió.

.- Buenas noches señorita Daniella.- Aoi estaba frente a ella un poco sonrojado.- Hola Aoi, pasa por favor.- Nooo como voy a entrar al cuarto de una señorita.- esta sonrió.- Okey vamos al parqueado, supongo que quieres platicar, yo también deseo saber más de ti.- este sonrió y salieron afuera.- Su primo me ayudó mucho a mejorar mi pase, pero no solo quiero hablar de futbol, yo tengo algo desde hace tiempo pero nunca tuve valor de enviárselo a su escuela.- este sacó una libreta de notas sumamente cuidado, esta estaba llena de canciones.- Tu escribiste todo esto Aoi??!!.- este se sonrojo y asintió.- las ultimas cinco las escribí cuando ya estaba en Italia, las otras cuando estaba en secundarias y usted cantaba en los concursos, yo me imaginaba su bella voz cantándolas y quiero que las tenga, aunque usted ya no cante, solo usted merece tenerlas.- Dany cerró el cuaderno sobre su pecho y le dio un suave beso en la frente este se puso rojo hasta la orilla del cabello.- Gracias Aoi, por cierto cuantos años tienes??.- 17 y de nada señorita y espero algún día escucharla cantar de nuevo.-

Es hora de la revancha contra los entrometidos del Real Japan 7, cada uno de los expulsados llega a la cancha y Hyuga les reparte sus camisetas. El partido contra RJ7 comienza, el duelo principal es entre Hino y Hyuga. Cada jugador tiene nuevas técnicas, Soda un "Kamisori Pass" con efecto al lado contrario, Misaki su "Back Spin Pass", los Koriotto la técnica del mono con la cual cubren la bola y Nitta el "Hayabusha volley" con la zurda. Todos anotan pero para cada uno de los primero goles Hino se driblea gran parte del equipo y anota a uno de los Koriottoque hace de arquero. Hasta que finalmente Hino patea e igual Hyuga y este gana por amplia diferencia con su nuevo tiro, todos están sorprendidos, de ahí en adelante se cobran la revancha y a Yamada lo agarran de coladora anotándole 10 goles, el partido termina 10-2. Gamou los acepta nuevamente y le pide a Hino que se quede para formar pareja con Hyuga, el se niega diciendo que el quiere ser el AS Striker, y decide viajar a Uruguay donde se crió para formar parte de la selección y así enfrentarse nuevamente a Hyuga en el mundial sub-19. Les pide que clasifiquen que el hará lo mismo y que inventará un tiro.- Nos vemos niña, tu y yo aun tenemos un pendiente .- Encantada de no verte . Por cierto señor Gamou, cuanto planeaba seguir esta charada?.- todos miran a Dany expectantes aun Gamou.- todos los miembros del Real Japan 7 son mayores de 20, excepto Hino y Jack, usted todo lo había planeado, aun la llegada de Aoi, aunque a mi parecer es lo mejor que usted pudo haber hecho.- este soltó una carcajada.- YA sabia yo que usted era demasiado lista Daniella, por eso esta usted aquí.- y aun riéndose se dirige a su oficina. Así queda el duelo pendiente entre Hyuga y Hino, quien concluye diciendo que en el mundial verán quien es el mejor Striker del mundo (mmm..., creo que no conoce ni a Schneider ni a Santana....) .

Bueno, después de rato de no subir ( que floja estas comadre!!!!) sorry Uuu, Benji ha vuelto al redil y le ha explicado su razón de estar a lado de Hazel, Steve se fue a entrenar a Okinawa y conoció a la resbalosa de Maki( le recordó a Dany, mal augurio), también Aoi hizo aparición y resultó ser un gran admirador de Dany ( otro??? No llenas en serio!!!!) y pues el equipo esta completo de nuevo, bueno casi Richard todavía no se regresa y pues disculpen el retraso y espero que continúen conmigo...nos vemos.


	40. Entre 2 corazones

Hola cómo están?? Mi nombre es Gojira, pero para ustedes soy Goji, nos quedamos en que Benji ya esta de nuevo en la selección, los expulsados por el RJ7 ya están de regreso, Hyuga ya encontró otra ferviente admiradora, yo que tu me quedaba con esa, entre mas jóvenes mas maleables; Oliver encontró a un aferrado igual que él, Aoi Shingo quien a pesar de ser más chico esta al nivel de la siguiente generación; Dany recibió una extraña carta de un tal Mark Lenders (me suena ese nombrecito) que le hace proposiciones de regresar de nuevo a la música..... y este... ya los dejo por que una Neko viene corriendo tras de mi al descubrir que yo la encerré en el baño.....nos vemos.....( acto seguido un dragón velocidad match sale de escena).

Luego de que Japón venciera a Tailandia y a ChinaTP, logra clasificar a la copa asiática, donde los 3 primeros puestos irán al mundial sub-19. Los 10 equipos participantes han sido unidos en 2 grupos, el grupo A conformado por: Corea del Sur, Kuwait, Siria, Irak e Indonesia: y el grupo B formado por: Japón, Arabia Saudita, China, Uzbekistán y UAE. Japón llega con todo su equipo completo a excepción de Benji que no esta recuperado en un 100 pero aún puede jugar.

El primer partido es contra UAE, Japón gana fácilmente por 6-0. El siguiente partido es contra Uzbekistan liderado por su capitán Zangief, es un partido súper corto. Todos los titulares están en la cancha incluyendo a Aoi Shingo, el partido es un paseo para Japón, todos anotan fácilmente y el único peligro que Uzbekistán logra es un dispara de Zangief que es fácilmente atajado por Benji con el pecho (pues no puede usar las manos por su lesión). Al principio da le impresión que Zangief es un gran jugador pues vence a Oliver en un duelo personal pero luego resulta que no lo es tanto y Japón golea a Uzbekistán, cuando la ventaja es muy amplia sale Benji e ingresa Al a quien le anotan un gol pero igual el partido termina 8-1. Este partido solo denota algo, Benji esta lesionado y solo con Al no es suficiente.- Hace falta Richard Tex-Tex.- dice Dany a Gamou quien solo la escucha sin dejar de mirar al campo.- la razón por la que se fue es que usted nunca lo reconocería como titular y mi opinión es que aunque Benji tenga prestigio internacional usted no puede negar que Richard es de los mejores porteros de todo Japón, aparte de que Benji esta lesionado, usted mismo vio que detuvo ese tiro de forma diferente.- este aun seguía sin responderle.- bueno gracias por escucharme.- Srita Daniella, ya he pensado en eso y Richard no contesta a mis llamados.- Yo lo siento, no sabía...- No se preocupe, solo tenemos el ultimo recurso... que usted lo mande llamar.-

.-¿Que yo le mande hablar?.- se decía una y otra vez Dany.- eso es lo único que se le ocurre decirme?? Todavía falta saber donde se encuentra Richard y si quiere verme..- Yo se donde esta.- Steve hizo aparición en su cuarto.- pero tienes razón en eso de si quiere verte, ni yo he podido verlo.- Hola Steve y en donde esta??.- Entró sin problemas a un equipo en la J-league.- Era de esperarse.- dijo Benji entrando junto a Oliver y Tom.- Richard es de lo mejor en Japón, aun no entiendo por que Gamou lo sobrestimó.- En verdad piensas ir a verlo??.- dijo Tom mirando dulcemente a Dany, esta asintió.- Lo intentaré pero..- Oliver se acercó a ella y le tendió varias hojas que esta tomó sorprendida.- Cuando veas a Richard entrégale esto.- Dany observó cuidadosamente las hojas y observó una larga hilera de oraciones con firmas de todos los jugadores del equipo y la letra y firma de Benji Price encabezando todo.- fue idea de Benji para que Richard sepa que todos lo necesitamos, solo faltas tu.- Dany sonrió y con una mirada de decisión le dijo a Steve.- Muy bien, dame los datos del equipo de Richard.-

Antes del partido nos enteramos que la estrella de Arabia Saudita Mark Owairan es un príncipe, su padre es el rey York Owairan, Mark o Maaka camina con sus guardianes atrás y usa su turbante como signo de realeza. Cuando Mark era niño caminando por la calle (con su corte atrás) vio a unos niños jugando fútbol y le gusto, es así como empieza a jugar.

Para Japón juegan todos los conocidos, incluyendo a Benji. Para Arabia Saudita además de Owairan están el arquero Diaiei, el delantero Fatara, el delantero Barkuan y el entrenador Jorge Perez. El partido empieza con Japón atacando y en uno de los pases de Misaki a Oliver, el capitán de Arabia Saudita Maaka Owarian lo intercepta, burla a la defensa y patea al arco, pero Benji lo puñetea dando el rebote, la bola se eleva y Maaka de un Overhead Kick hace gol. Hyuga le hace un gesto a Gamou indicándole que usará su nuevo tiro pues parece que este partido va a ponerse muy complicado.

Shingo va hacia la portería y logra pasar por Maaka con su "Chotsukaku tornedo Feint" (aún no perfeccionado), pero es derribado antes de llegar al área, es tiro libre para Japón, Misaki lo cobra, hace su "Boomerang Shoot" el cual tiene el mismo efecto que el boomerang y anota el primer gol para Japón. Este tiro Misaki lo aprendió en Camerún cuando paso por ahí luego de que Gamou lo botara del equipo.

Con el empate, sale de la banca un jugador mas grande que Víctor Hiroshi para Arabia Saudita llamado Barukan (o Balcan) e ingresa a la cancha, a su vez advierte al equipo japonés que meterá 3 goles. Arabia Saudita saca, rápidamente se mandan al ataque y Maaka le lanza un centro a Barukan quien cabecea, Benji trata de detenerlo el tremendo remate no puede, pero Bruce con "Gammen Block" (pone su cara) logra evitar el gol. El balón va directamente hacia Maaka quien hace un tiro bien fuerte pero Benji lo logra detener. (Ya estaba lastimado de las manos) Así termina el 1er tiempo. Adriano Fogartinni le comenta a Dany que desea que Richard volviera, ya que el si podría usar las manos y Benji se recuperaría completamente para el mundial sub-19.

En el segundo tiempo, el Barukan (apodado Genious por su apariencia a los genios de las lámparas) patea el balón contra Benji, este lo detiene, el balón va a Oliver, este driblea a Barukan y a Maaka, le da un pase a Hyuga y este hace su "Raiyju Shoot" el cual lógicamente termina en gol. Todo el ánimo de Japón se levanta y el de Arabia Saudita cae por los suelos. Arabia Saudita saca, Japón recupera rápidamente, se la dan a Hyuga, este hace su "Raiyju Shoot" nuevamente, pero Barukan lo intercepta con su estómago. El disparo de Hyuga es muy fuerte y entra al arco con jugador incluido. Arabia Saudita trata de recuperarse pero no puede y finalmente el 4to gol es anotado nuevamente por Hyuga, con lo que acaba el partido. Resultado final Japón 4 - A. Saudita 1, Hyuga logra el Hat Trick. Mark Owairan le da su turbante a Oliver en forma de respeto al final.

.- Lo diré una vez y será la ultima.... NO REGRESARE!!.- Adriano Fogartinni miraba serenamente a Richard quien estaba frente a él y lo sobrepasaba en altura haciéndolo más amenazante.- Oh si!! Ahora que el joven Benji Price esta gravemente lesionado, quieren que el estúpido karateka regrese pues la respuesta es N....- la palabra queda suspendida ya que una suave figura se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.- D-Dany...- Fogartinni volteó asombrado también.- Si ya dejaste de gritarle al señor Fogartinni, creo que es mi turno de recibir tu trato.- Dany no digas eso yo.. tu sabes por lo que pasé.- Lo sé.- dijo esta sonriendo tristemente.- pero no creas que yo vengo por Gamou, vengo por todo el equipo de los cuales la mayoría son tus amigos y te envían esto.- sacó el sobre y se lo entregó.- Y ahora yo te digo que en verdad te necesitamos, necesitamos tu fuerza Richard y Gamou lo sabe, ahora se dio cuenta de su error, por favor piénsalo y si en verdad no quieres regresar YO no te obligaré, pero piensa en que todos te esperaremos cuando quieras.- esta lo abrazó y después de unos segundos Richard también le correspondió.- Gracias Dany.- Nos vemos Richard y si piensas de parecer después de leer eso... bueno ya sabes donde estamos.- y salió de la habitación mientras Richard observaba fijamente las hojas con las firmas de sus amigos.

Como prefacio tenemos que Aoi Shingo acompañado por Tamotsuo Ide (el amigo de Shingo del Nakahara y asistente de Gamou) van a ver el entrenamiento de China, los jugadores chinos lo descubren y Shingo los reta a todos diciendo que se los puede llevar con su "Chotsukaku Feint" rápidamente se mete en la cancha y empieza a driblear rivales pero aparece Chiu Chun Kong y hace su "Reverse Dragon Shoot" ambos chocan piernas y Shingo queda muy lastimado. Cuando vuelven al campo de concentración japonés resulta que no va a poder jugar el siguiente partido por lesión, y Gamou se molesta mucho.- Me podrías decir en que demonios pensabas cuando hiciste esa tontería!!!??.- Gamou se paseaba como fiera enjaulada en la enfermería mientras Aoi solo lo escuchaba con la cabeza agachada mientras le vendaban la pierna derecha.- Benji esta a un paso de lesionarse más las manos, Oliver tiene una herida reciente en el vientre y ahora tu... nos quieres mandar al diablo!!.- Señor, ya no le grite a Aoi.- los dos voltean y Aoi pone cara de alivio al ver entrar a Dany.- es tan cabezota que aunque le grite no servirá de nada.- TT.- Señorita Dany!!!!!!!.- Tienes razón, espero que aprendas al no jugar este partido..... por cierto señorita Dany que respuesta obtuvo?.- Solo el tiempo lo dirá Sr. Gamou, en realidad no pude hablar con él pero el Sr. Fogartinni si y por lo que alcance a escuchar este no ha cambiado mucho de opinión.- Gamou solo asintió y salió de la habitación.- Muy bien enano, en que pensabas???.- Aoi solo se soltó a llorar y Dany no supo si reír ante tan cómica escena o abrazarlo y seguir riendo.- Soy un bobo!!!!!.- Y un presumido, no debiste ir a retarlos, la estrella de China, Chiu Chun Kong apodado "China As Killer" no estaba en la alineación titular y cómo lo retaste exigió entrar.- Pero el se lastimó también cómo......- Por que da la casualidad que Kong usa la acupuntura China para poder resistir estos golpes y jugar y tu no, Ide debió de haberte informado de eso antes de ir de espías, como entrenadora me informo de lo que los jugadores deben saber pero cómo no fuiste a la ultima junta... espero aprendas la lección.- Este asintió y sus mejillas ardían mientras Dany acariciaba su despeinada cabellera.- Dany!!!!!.- Oliver entró a la enfermería en forma precipitada.- Debes ir de inmediato a ver a Steve, esta muy contrariado en la recepción y no nos quiere decir que nada...- Dany casi tira a Aoi y sale corriendo hacia la recepción seguida por Oliver y Aoi apoyándose en este, al llegar a la recepción ve como todos los chicos están alrededor de esta y dentro de una oficina Steve discute acaloradamente con el vigilante y sin pensar 2 veces entra ahí.- Le repito que necesito salir inmediatamente, le prometo regresar antes del partido, por favor...- Lo siento Steve no hay ningún vehículo disponible y si no alcanzaras a llegar no sabría cómo responder al Sr. Gamou quien no regresa hasta mañana...- Yo no le pido que me lleven yo mismo puedo irme!!!!.- A donde tienes que ir??.- Steve trata de no ver directamente a Dany pero esta ve que tiene los puños apretados, debía ser algo grave.- Vamos Steve, si no me lo dices al menos dime que es algo muy importante...- Es mi madre....- dijo este en un suspiro.- me acaban de decir que esta muy grave y me urge ir a verla...- Como no dices eso desde un principio.- el guardia miró a Dany como si estuviera loca cuando solo se dio la media vuelta y dijo algo a los chicos, acto seguido Benji, Oliver, Tom, Bruce y Aoi entraron junto a ella.- Benji tiene aquí su auto y esta a tu disposición junto con los demás chicos y Aoi tratará de localizar a Gamou mientras se hace responsable de nuestra salida. Algún problema? ¿Ninguno?. Bien, vamonos Steve.- esta lo tomó de la mano y junto con los demás salieron corriendo al auto de Benji.

.- Aun no entiendo cómo hiciste todo esto?.- decía Bruce sentado en la parte de atrás junto a Dany, Steve y Oli, Tom manejaba debido a que Benji no podía usar bien sus manos.- Simple, lo di todo por hecho.- Gracias, Dany, yo.. yo...- No digas nada, espero no tengamos problemas pero no podía quedar inmune al ver que no podías ir a ver a mi tía, ya le envié un mensaje a mi mamá.- Tía Angie no se agitará?, con eso de su embarazo..- decía Oliver.- Se agitaría más si no le hubiéramos avisado, aun le faltan 3 meses, como las cosas se complican cuando uno menos se lo esperan, no creen??.- Steve tomó la mano de Dany con una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos peleando por salir, pero estas no brotarían, pensaba Benji, mientras los veía por el espejo, Dany estaba tan preocupada por Steve que no le importó pedirle un favor a él, realmente la habría perdido??.

Al día siguiente en el partido contra China y Dany sentada junto con Aoi, Arthur e Ide quienes observan cuidadosamente el desarrollo de este. La mamá de Steve había sufrido un colapso, resultado de tantos años de trabajo excesivo pero había amanecido estable y luego de poder verla Steve y los demás habían regresado al complejo no sin antes recibir una especie de regaño sin muchas consecuencias, pero Dany sabía que Steve no jugaría al 100.

El primer tiempo empieza, China saca por medio de pases llega rápidamente a la portería, patean pero Benji agarra el balón, se la da a Nitta, este patea de volea pero su disparo choca en el palo. China vuelve al ataque, mandan un centro hacia el área, uno de los delanteros llamado Fei Chung va a cabecear el balón (este disparo es su especialidad) el tipo mide más de dos metros por lo que Benji se ve obligado a salir de su portería, salta y logra agarrar el balón pero Fei Chung le cabecea la mano fuertemente (no era su intención), el arbitro cobra falta y Benji se queja mucho a consecuencia del golpe, pero dice que puede seguir (sino saldría y entraría Al, quien no es de la categoría de un portero a un mundial). Saca Benji, se la da a Oliver, este hace pared con Hyuga y mete gol. China saca y se mandan al ataque con todo, Benji logra detener varios disparos, la defensa lo ayuda en lo que puede, gracias a que están bien plantados al fondo el balón llega a Oli quien se la da a Armand (acuérdense que ahora juega en el mediocampo) y este mete gol con su "Eagle Shoot".

China vuelve a atacar con todo y en uno de esos ataques cabecean nuevamente a la portería, Benji la detiene pero se le va el balón, un delantero de China cabecea y mete gol. (2-1). Japón saca pero el capitán Chino Ng Chun Yan(creo) comanda a su equipo a la defensa por lo que recuperan y China ataca nuevamente, pero la defensa recupera nuevamente y se la dan a Oli, este a Hyuga, y este usa su "Goinne Dribble" (el avanza de rompimiento) para dejar atrás a los defensas de China (como en la primaria) remata al arco mete el tercer gol de Japón.

Termina el 1er tiempo. Benji es visto por el doctor, este dice que no puede seguir, pero Benji le importa un rábano y sigue.- ¿Estas seguro de que puedes continuar?.- Dany estaba afuera de la puerta del doctor.- Que pasaría si tus ...- No te preocupes por mi.- dijo este sonriendo irónicamente.- YA estoy acostumbrado....- Eso dijo Oliver y ya vez como le fue, la herida no le ha cerrado bien, no se que les pasa a ustedes por la cabeza...- Dany se detuvo en el momento en que Benji la tomaba por los hombros.- Acaso estas realmente preocupada por mí o por el portero de este equipo??.- Dany no sabía que contestar y menos con el rostro de Benji tan cerca de ella, en eso se escucharon voces que se acercaban y Benji aflojo sus manos y esta salió huyendo.- Estas bien Benji??.- Oliver seguido de Tom, Bruce y Steve llegaban junto a él.- S-Si, regresemos al vestidor.- Dany dijo que vendría a ver que te decía el doctor.- dijo Steve al notarlo un poco turbado.- Si, regresó al vestidor supongo y el doctor no quiere que continúe.- Y tu que harás?.- dijo Tom.- Seguiré adelante ante cualquier cosa.- Steve supuso que no solo se refería al partido.

Ya en el 2do tiempo entra la estrella de China, Chiu Chun Kong quien usa el número 16 y es un delantero muy peligroso, al pasar frente a la banca de Japón le hace una seña de saludo a Aoi quien casi se lanza sobre él pero es detenido por Dany quien solo niega con la cabeza. Japón saca pero el equipo esta distraído por la lesión de Benji, Kong recupera para China, Hyuga se la quita, avanza hacia la portería va a hacer su "Raiyju Shoot" pero Kong se interpone y ambos hacen su tiro, los cuales tienen la misma fuerza, el choque queda en un empate. Pero China recupera, Ng Chin Yan se lanza al ataque, patea, Benji tapa, Makoto Soda va a despejar pero aparece el Kong y aprovecha un segundo de duda para anotar con una tijera el segundo gol de su equipo.

Japón saca, Oliver avanza pero se la quitan (sigue distraído). Hyuga recupera y se dispone a patear pero se interpone nuevamente el capitán de China, ambos tiros chocan y el capitán de China vence con su "Reverse Dragon Shoot" lo que mete gol con un terrible disparo de fuera del área (atrasa de la bola aparece un dragón Chino), Benji a duras penas lo logra ver (3-3).

Japón saca, Oli avanza hacia Kong para enfrentarlo (ya le conocen esas ganas de ir contra el mejor siempre...), se dispone a patear, Kong entiende lo que quiere hacer y acepta el reto. (Todo China ya pensaba que era el fin de Japón). El Chiu Chun Kong hace su "Reverse Dragon Shoot" y luego que este patea, Oli patea nuevamente (como el 2do gol de Tsubasa entre el Nankatsu y el Toho sólo que ambos estaban mas cerca) con lo que el tiro va hacia la portería de China y es gol para Japón. China saca, Oliver corre contra Kong y se van a enfrentar una vez más, Oliver patea pero Kong ya aprendió la lección y le paga con la misma moneda, el tiro se dirige hacia la portería de Japón echo un meteoro, pero Benji realiza una atajada impresionante logrando puñetear el disparo al principio, pero como parece que no va a poder detenerlo pone la otra mano logrando tapar, luego su mano se llena de sangre la cual le ha salpicado hasta la gorra. Dany siente como su corazón se oprime al ver la mano ensangrentada de Benji y piensa que a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado no se deja de preocupar por él.

Japón se manda al ataque y se la dan a Hyuga, este va a patear nuevamente su "Raiyju Shoot", Chiu Chin Kong se interpone y patea (es la segunda vez que le gana el duelo a Hyuga), pero Oli es el salvador pues estaba atrás de Hyuga y patea el disparo de Kong resultando una balazo impresionante, más fuerte que los anteriores y atrás del tiro aparece un ave Fénix, el tiro es el quinto gol para Japón. Chiu Chun Kong debe de abandonar el partido ya que su pierna no puede dar mas (tantos disparos deben de doler).

Con el Striker Chinon afuera y un par de graves lesiones Benji acepta salir y entra Al. Japón ataca y Hyuga ahora sí patea tranquilo y mete otro gol con lo que acaba 6-3 el partido. Pero al regresar a la banca y ver como Dany limpia las manos de Benji siente que los celos lo envuelven.

Al finalizar la primera ronda quedan sólo 4 equipos clasificados, por el grupo A Corea clasifica primero e Irak segundo. Por el grupo B Japón clasifica primero, segundo Arabia Saudita. El partido de Irak vs. Japón es muy corto, por primera vez en el World Youth, Richard Tex Tex toma el arco, pues accedió al pedido de Dany y Adrianno para volver a la escuadra nacional. Este partido son las semifinales de la copa asiática. Irak saca y rápidamente ataca, Richard fácilmente se las quita y se la da a Hyuga, este inmediatamente manda un centro a Nitta, este hace una finta y el balón pasa junto a él (la deja pasar) la defensa esta confundida, Nitta había dejado la bola para Shingo quien llega, patea y mete gol. Luego vemos que Shingo ha mejorado su técnica de dribleo el "Chotsukaku Tornedo Feint" (acuérdense que muchas veces como contra Tailandia lo hizo pero a veces le salía a veces no...) y deja atrás a cuanto rival encuentra, da pase a Hyuga y este mete otro gol. El tercer gol lo hace Oliver con su "Fringe drive shoot". Irak ataca pero Richard tapa todo con seguridad, el capitán de Iraq Bell y su "Ookami Shoot" (tiro del lobo) no es un gran peligro. Resultado final: Japón:3 - Irak: 0.

La otra semifinal es entre Corea del Sur y Arabia Saudita. Como un prefacio tenemos el partido entre Borussia MG y China, en el Stuttgart juega la estrella Koreana Cha Inchon, pero cuando Kong el chino intenta hace su "Reverse Dragon Shoot" frente al disparo de Inchon ambas rodillas chocan y el delantero coreano termina medio lesionado el partido culmina 0-0. En esta semifinal las cosas están muy reñidas, Mark Owairan hace una barrida mal intencionada contra Cha Inchon y le pega con las dos piernas a su rodilla de esta manera empeora la lesión que Kong le hizo y se termina de lesionar. El gol llegara con una increíble jugada de I Yonnun quien sombrea a Barukan recibe su autopase y hace un increíble "Overhead kick" que le va a dar la victoria al equipo coreano con un resultado final de Corea: 2 - Arabia Saudita: 1.

La final es entre Japón y Corea. Los primeros tienen a todo su arsenal menos Benji, mientras que Corea perdió a su As Striker en la semifinal, Cha Inchon no podrá jugar por su lesión en la rodilla. El partido es muy corto. El arbitro suena su silbato y Japón saca, Oliver se hace de la bola y corre como bala hacia la portería contraria dribleando muchos Coreanos, pero cuando esta por llegar un defensa se barre, Oliver lo salta le da pase a Misaki, este se la devuelve y Oliver mete gol con un Overhead Kick. Ahí termina el partido, Japón recibe la copa asiática y les dan su medalla. Sabemos también que Arabia Saudita vence a Irak y así los clasificados al mundial sub-19 son: Japón, Corea y Arabia Saudita. Dany salta junto con todo el equipo cuando están festejando en los vestidores.- Ya vez Richard, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.- Y sin ustedes yo no hubiera comprendido que debía volver, es grandioso estar de nuevo en el equipo.- Bueno equipo.- Gamou se dirige a todos.- mañana tendremos la junta informativa de los equipos que vendrán al World Youth y luego descansaremos una semana, no se ustedes pero yo creo que nos las merecemos.- Muy bien!!!!!!!!!!!.-

.-Muy bien chicos, el campeonato mundial sub-19, donde participan 12 equipos de diferentes partes del mundo.- Dany estaba frente a una pantalla acompañada de Andy.- los cuales han tenido que pasar las rondas clasificatorias y estarán en el mundial que será disputado en Japón. Los 12 equipos están divididos en 4 grupos:

**Grupo A:** **  
**Conformado por Japón, Italia, Uruguay y México.

**Italia:** Con un equipo parecido al del mundial sub-16, tiene entre sus estrellas al arquero Gino Fernández (Inter de Milán) y al libero Salvatore Gentile (Juventus FC) quien ha mejorado mucho desde el mundial sub 16.

**Uruguay:** Otro equipo conocido del mundial sub-16, vuelve con su estrella máxima Ramón Victorino y con un nuevo integrante Ryoma Hino (el mitad Japonés).

**México:** Hace su primera aparición, la estrella es el arquero Ricardo Espadas y sus compañeros los "Five Azteca Warriors" Suarez, Salaguza, Garcia, Robles y Alvez, quienes parecen ser una gran combinación ofensiva.

.- Vaya Dany.- dice Bruce sonriendo divertido.- espero que las porras no estén divididas entre México y nosotros.- Chistoso, di eso enfrente de Andrea.- Acaso la señorita Daniella es mexicana.- Y te dices su máximo admirador!!!! Ella es mitad mexicana y japonesa....- Ya terminaron comadres o ustedes quieren seguir dando el informe!!!!!?????.-OOu.- Gracias, proseguimos....

**Grupo B:** **  
**Esta conformado por Alemania, Suecia, Colombia y Estados Unidos.

**Alemania:** Vuelve con el mismo equipos del mundial sub-16, y con su estrella Karl Heinz Schenider quien lidero la tabla de goleadores en la bundesliga con 21 tantos jugando por el Bayern Munich. Lo acompañan el arquero Müller, Margus, Schester y Kaltz. Nuevamente se perfila como un favorito.

**Suecia:** Un nuevo equipo, liderado por Stefan Levin quien juega en el FC Koln y secundo la tabla de goleadores de la bundesliga con 18 tantos. Sus compañeros juegan en las más importantes ligas de Europa con España, Inglaterra e Italia. Ellos son Larsson, Fredericks y Brolin; los cuatro son llamados "Four Knights of the White Night". **Estados Unidos y Colombia:** No se sabe mucho de ambos equipos.

**Grupo C:** **  
**Conformado por Argentina, Holanda, Corea del Sur y Ghana.

**Argentina:** Vuelve con su gran estrella Juan Diaz y Alan Pascal.

**Holanda:** Liderado por Brian Cryuffort con muchos buenos jugadores como el arquero Hance Dorkmen, Leon Deeke, John Resenbrik, etc...

**Corea del Sur:** El sub campeón de la última copa asiática, viene liderado por su estrella I Yonun.

**Ghana:** No se da información de este equipo.

**Grupo D:** **  
**Formado por Brasil, Francia, Arabia Saudita y Camerún.

**Brasil: **Viene con mucha fuerza con su estrella Carlos Santana, sabemos que tiene una gran defensa liderada por su capitán Alberto y el arquero Salinas es prácticamente invencible. El equipo es dirigido por Roberto Sedinho. **Francia:** El equipo europeo vuelve con Pierre y Rui Napoleón.

**Arabia Saudita:** Los que consiguieron la última plaza de Asia para el mundial, liderados por el príncipe Mark Owairan y su goleador Barukan.

**Camerún:** Otra incógnita, es liderados por la defensa estrella Raymond Gandorra.

.- Bueno, como ven.- decía Andy apagando la pantalla.- habrá algunos conocidos y muchos contrincantes nuevos, pero no debemos fiarnos de los que ya conocemos, muchos han desarrollado grandemente sus técnicas y a diferencia de nosotros muchos ya son jugadores profesionales.- En pocas palabras, debemos dar lo máximo sin diferenciar.- decía Oliver seriamente.- Exacto, bueno chicos nos veremos aquí en una semana, 2 días antes de la inauguración del Mundial ya que habrá una cena de gala al que asistirán todos los equipos, así que busquen sus mejores galas, nos vemos.- decía Gamou a todos los chicos quienes morían por regresar unos días a sus respectivos hogares.- Aun piensas ir a mi casa??.- Steve se acercaba a Dany junto a Ralph y Richard.- Si, quisiera ver como sigue tu mamá y en la noche regresare a casa.- Puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche yo quisiera hablar contigo.- esta vio cómo Richard y Ralph fingían demencia al escuchar a Steve.- Lo pensaré... voy por mi mochila.- se encaminaba por el pasillo y observó como Oliver se acercaba junto con Arthur, Bruce y Tom.- Te iras con Steve??.- Si, iré a ver a mi tía, pero regresaré mañana.- miró hacia los lados.- donde esta Aoi?, dijo que se quedaría en Fujisawa.- Ide lo llevará a su casa, le mencionó algo de que su mamá quería verlo, pero prometió regresar a mitad de semana.- Dany pensó que era muy afortunada en tener a su madre y a sus tíos, en cambio Aoi solo tenía al Sr. Gamou y debía de vivir solo en Italia.- Bueno, nos veremos después y espero salgamos a comer con Patty y las demás eh??.- Observó divertida como los chicos se sonrojaban y se dirigió a su propia habitación, al llegar choca con alguien pero esta persona la sostuvo firmemente.- Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar claramente y sin rodeos, no crees????.- Benji Price estaba de pie en su habitación con una actitud amenazadora.

Después de años amen, puede subir este cap que en verdad son 2 ( sin songfic sorry) y mientras Goji esta amarrado de un árbol mientras le ponemos lumbrita, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir..... en primera mi pc estuvo fuera de circulación un buen rato (envíen bendiciones a mi hermano) y la segunda y más dolorosa es que mi conexión no funciona y mi pc será probablemente formateada y perderé archivos que no he podido quemar por que aaaaparte mi quemador se niega a funcionar ( osea se me desgració todo...de nuevo bendigo a mi hermano, pero lapc por el momento si funciona y termine este cap y ya me apuró en el siguiente que espero también sea largo y no hacerlos esperar mucho, iré a mi. Chat cercano y subiré cada vez que pueda, antes que nada muchas gracias a todas mis queridas amigas que no dejaron de mandar sus mi mail y preguntando si existo....si estoy viva y triste por no poder terminar esta su historia, Tyra que se aventó capítulos atrasados desde hace mucho que no leía y gracias por tantos rewiew, Nemesis, Isarayita ( comadre!!!!!), vitalise, Hada y tantas que se me va la memoria, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero esta mala racha se termine pronto y podamos seguir en contacto directo cómo siempre, asiq ue más paciencia por favor y espero no seguir fallando.....ah Goji que bonito te ves bailando en la lumbre....Jejejejejeje......ah lo olvidaba, que querrá Benji hablar ( de nuevo con Dany), en esta semana de descanso Dany cavilará entre Steve o Benji???, Benji realmente será un chico libre, Oli se animará en esta semana con Patty, Andrea se desayunara a Tom?? ( jejejejejeje yo escribí eso) cómo te soltaste dragón!!!!!!??.... este.... Dany por fin tendrá una vida normal???? Lo dudo mucho ya que como pueden leer la selección mexicana asistirá al Mundial Juvenil y algunas conocidas y conocidos???... vendrán con ellos, espero que nos veamos pronto...gracias!!!!!!


	41. Esa semana CAP1

5Hi!!!!!!!!!!! Estamos de regreso (), los chicos han ganado el Torneo Asiático y eso significa el pase inmediato a la World Youth, los chicos tendrán una semana de merecido descanso pero antes de eso......... (que hace Benji en su habitación??? Steve auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ¬¬ este...... continuamos.

Dany sabia que no debía tener miedo, vaya ella era mas valiente que la chica común ( mj) pero eso no importaba en que sus piernas temblaban al ver el rostro impasible de Benji Price que se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ella.- Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar claramente y sin rodeos, no crees????.- D- Disculpa?. Creo que tu y yo ya arreglamos todo lo que se podía arreglar...- dijo esta mirándolo cuidadosamente a los ojos.- Aparte se que a tu adorable novia no le gustaría verte cerca de mí.....- Ella ya no es......- Y ella lo sabe??? Benji por favor......déjame en Paz!!!!! Tengo que irme, Steve me espera.....- Te quedaras en casa de Steve??!!.- Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, solo será una noche, ya que veré cómo sigue mi tía y regresaré aquí a Fujisawa...... hasta pronto Benji.....- tomó su mochila y salió dejando a un Benji pensativo.- Daniella cómo puedo hacerte entender que yo aun.....-

.- Chicos, aquí estamos!!!!!.- Oliver, Tom, Bruce y Arthur caminaban comiendo takoyaki cuando se toparon con Andrea, Eva y Patty.- Hola mi amor, cuanto tiempo les dieron de descanso?.- Tom se sonrojo mientras tomaba la mano de Andrea.- Una semana y Dany amenazó que debíamos salir a comer, y entre semana quisiera que me acompañaras a visitar a mi madre.- Claro que si, que extraño Dany no dijo nada de no llegar hoy y la mamá de Oli ya nos esta esperando para almorzar.- comenzaron a caminar y Eva esperaba que Oliver caminara solo junto a Patty, pero esta iba platicando animadamente junto a Arthur y miró de reojo a Andrea quien parecía saber algo que ella no.

Mientras tanto en el tren de camino a Saitama, Dany miraba melancólica por la ventana, no había dejado que Benji hablará.- Y para que querías escucharlo?.- dijo una vocesita interna.- querías escucharlo decir que te amaba...... no sabes si en verdad será sincero..... ya no puedes creer tan fácilmente de nuevo..-

Amores tan extraños que

te hacen cínica

te hacen sonreír, entre lagrimas

cuantas paginas hipotéticas

para no escribir las autenticas.

Son amores que solo a nuestra edad

se confunden en nuestros espíritus

te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver

si serán amor o placer.

.- No ya no puedo creer tan fácilmente, pero tampoco puedo decirle que si a Steve y aun tener a Benji en mis pensamientos..... no es justo para Steve ni para Benji... aunque Benji me haya hecho sufrir tanto tampoco puedo regresar con él ya que Steve es especial para mi..... sinceramente ya no se que hacer...tal vez debería alejarme de los dos......- Dany sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos y recordó que Steve iba a su lado, pero escuchó su suave respiración y vio que aun seguía dormido junto con Richard y Ralph en el asiento detrás de ellos, sonrió levemente.

Cuantas noches llorare por el

cuantas cartas volveré a leer

aquellas cartas que yo recibía

cuando mis penas eran alegrías.

Son amores.... esporádicos....

pero en ti... quedaran.....

Amores tan extraños que

vienen y se van

que en tu corazón, sobrevivirán

son historias que siempre contaras

sin saber si son de verdad.

Comprendió que debía de tomar su decisión pronto, ya que no solo ella saldría lastimada de nuevo, sino que Steve y Benji también lo estarían... la lluvia azotaba la ventana con más fuerza y deseó que esta se llevará sus tristezas y le trajera una respuesta a su adolorido corazón.

Son amores .... frágiles....

prisioneros..... cómplices.....

Son amores..... problemáticos...

como tu...... como yo....

Son amores.... frágiles....

prisioneros...... cómplices.....

Tan extraños que viven negándose

escondiéndose de los dos......

Amores extraños (fragmentos) Laura Paussini

Patty entró sigilosamente a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de leche tibia con urgencia ya que no podía conciliar el sueño.- Solo a Andrea se le ocurre que nos quedáramos a dormir en casa de Oliver y para acabar sin Dany aunque esta dijo que llegaría mañana temprano.- al tomar un vaso creyó ver algo moverse cerca de la ventana, guardó silencio pero no escuchó nada pero de nuevo vio un ligero movimiento afuera y conteniendo el aliento salió hacia el jardín trasero.- Vamos Patty Nakasawa, solo a ti se te ocurre ser valiente y salir sin nada para defenderte.- vio una escoba reclinada, la tomó silenciosamente y se acercó al gran árbol que dominaba el patio, al asomarse casi se cae del susto...... tendido en el césped y perfectamente dormido se encontraba Oliver Atton.

.- Pero..... que hace aquí Oliver, a las casi 3 am...- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las suaves respiraciones de Oli quien ajeno a su observación sonreía suavemente en sueños, Patty sentía su corazón dar volteretas en su pecho al ver ese ser tan amado por ella dormido a sus pies, se miraba tan frágil, tan dulce e inocente.-" Vaya Patty, ya no te ves tan inocente cómo antes.....".- la antigua Patty casi explota pero se recordó que era su querido Oliver quien le decía eso y tal vez tenia razón... ya tenían más de 18 años y el próximo año entraría a la universidad aunque eso no importaba por el momento...... en ese maravilloso momento solo podía admirar a su querido Oliver, tan terco, tan alegre, tan tenaz...... tan tonto a veces..... habían pasado casi 3 años desde que le había dicho que la quería, pero a final de cuentas no se prometieron nada, habían pasado por cosas difíciles pero ella había llegado a la conclusión de que solo era un amor platónico por parte de él pero por parte de ella....... todas sus dudas se habían esfumado al verlo ahí y lentamente se sentó a su lado, que estaría pensando Oli para quedarse dormido ahí...pero eso ya no importaba..... no sabia si era el momento..... no sabia si eran todos sus sentimientos desbocados al acariciar ese cabello encrespado..... o si era el sentir el aliento de él mezclarse con el suyo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él en una maravillosa declaración de amor y quedarse así esperando a que su bello príncipe despertara...... ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no sabia si eso era una felicidad o una tragedia... tragedia o alivio el que él no despertara y la interrogara de todo aquello, de un salto se puso de pie y sollozante se dio la vuelta alejándose a la seguridad de su habitación, si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más hubiera podido ver a un Oliver somnoliento sentarse confundido mientras se tocaba los labios sintiendo una hermosa sensación recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón.

.- Oliver... de donde vienes??.- Tom se incorporó de su futón y miró somnoliento a su mejor amigo quien traía cara de desconcierto y duda, quien se sentó en la orilla de su cama y sin mirar a Tom dijo suavemente.- Me podrías decir como se siente un beso??.- Eh???!!.- Si, un beso.- Que acaso nunca te ha besado tu madre?.- este lo miró con cara irónica.- Sabes a cual me refiero... no te hagas.- A ver Oli.- Tom se sentó mucho más despierto y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo.- acaso nunca has besado a nadie o besado y claro que me refiero a una chica por no decir nombres.- este se sonrojo agachando un poco la mirada mientras Tom trataba de disimular una carcajada.- No te rias Tom, yo no soy el afortunado que fue a la Torre Eiffel y regresó con un beso robado y una novia.- Ja-ja, muy gracioso y yo no soy el tonto que me peleo con un tipo por la chica que me gusta, le digo a una chica que la quiero y solo le doy un beso en la mejilla..- Fue en la frente...- Lo ves!!! Ella tímida y tu la inseguridad con patas... te has dado cuenta cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso y ella sigue esperándote??.- Oliver lo mira como si le cayera el veinte y sonríe tristemente.- Desde que regrese a Japón no he podido hablar con ella y ahora que estamos bajo el mismo techo ella casi no me ha hablado, no he tenido el valor de...- Te haces tonto tu solo, hasta parece que la ignoras a propósito, bien merecido tienes que ahora ella sea así contigo.... pero regresando a que se siente un beso... por que la pregunta eh??.- dijo este sonriendo traviesamente.- Bueno yo.... no podía dormir y salí al patio y acabe tendido bajo mi árbol favorito y supongo que me quede dormido y...- Y?.- Pues me desperté de pronto con una sensación... cómo decirlo..... maravillosa... no la palabra es hermosa y esta sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo, de hecho aun la siento pero lo más maravilloso es que la siento directo de mis labios.- instintivamente se los tocó con la punta de sus dedos y aun sentía la palpitación de estos, volteo a ver a Tom quien lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos un momento y luego soltaba una carcajada a todo pulmón.- Jajajajajajjajajajajjajaja..... no puede ser...no puede ser...... Oliver Atton sabes lo que te acaban de hacer???.- este meneo la cabeza.- Alguien te acaba de dar tu primer beso como si fueras el bello durmiente y tu ni enterado y lo que es peor....TE ENCANTO!!!!!!!.- como respuesta Oliver se soltó lanzando almohadazos a diestra y siniestra mientras sentía que su cara ardía de pura vergüenza, Bruce también se levantó con el alboroto y empezó a participar ignorante de la razón.

.- No ha dejado de llover.- Dany estaba sentada frente a la ventana deseando que la lluvia le diera la solución a sus problemas.- Aun no te duermes??.- una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y al voltear se encontró con los insondables ojos de Steve Hyuga.- Ya es muy tarde Dany, te sientes mal??.- No.- dijo esta quedamente volviendo a mirar por la ventana antes de cerrar la cortina, grave error, la habitación se oscureció un poco más y la figura de Steve ahora se veía mas amenazadora.- solo que no puedo dormir, me siento intranquila yo......- quedó muda en el momento en que Steve se abrazaba a ella y pudo percibir su suave colonia.- Dany ya no puedo soportarlo, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que seamos una pareja y nos apoyemos en todo, no quiero que estés de nuevo sola.- Yo no estoy sola, te tengo a ti , a mi. familia y amigos......- No ese tipo de soledad, yo te puedo dar el amor y comprensión que te has negado por este tiempo....- la comenzó a besar suavemente mientras le acariciaba el contorno de su cuerpo y Dany se aferró a él tratando de no caer por la impresión, en un impulso Steve la cargó y la sentó a un lado de la ventana y Dany sintió la necesidad y urgencia de este cuando comenzó a acariciar sus piernas bajo la bata.- Esta bien que me deje llevar con Steve....esta bien que este con el cuando yo aun no estoy segura de mis sentimientos..... esta bien dejarme llevar solo por un apasionamiento y la tristeza...- Steve....DETENTE!!!!.- Steve se separó levemente de ella y la miró intrigado, Dany estaba llorando....- Detente por favor, yo no estoy segura de esto y no es justo que tu...- este bajó la mirada y la bajó de la ventana acomodándole la ropa, la miró con una extraña expresión y le dio un suave beso en la frente y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación después de poner el seguro.- Perdóname.....Steve.-

Que tal......... no subi como dije..........esperenlo para el siguiente capitulo..Dany esta pensando muy seriamente que hacer con Steve y Benji ( por fin los dejara???????) eso .... Aun no lo dire....muajajajajaja ( bruja ), Patty le robo un beso al pobre de oliver ( ni tan pobre) ,asi que chicas a escribir y voten por su favorito... y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	42. Esa semana Cap2

Estamos de return!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( como te gusta escribir eso ¬¬u) pues como ven, la semana de descanso apenas esta comenzando y Dany ya tuvo se encuentro cercano con Steve ( quien se fue directo a las duchas), Patty por fin pudo demostrarle todos sus sentimientos a Oliver ( lo pescó dormido que..) pero este no supo quien fue (yo si.. te digo?) y pues hay que terminar la semana para entrar de lleno al WY......... ah antes de que lo olvide de nuevo, el capitulo anterior así como este esta dedicado al querido CaballeroDorado, quien fue parte de mi inspiración para hacer este fic y al cual le copie lo del beso en el jardín y algunas cosas ( jeje), donde quiera que estés.....gracias y que lastima que no terminaste "Mi trofeo de amor", así que continuamos.

Andrea despertó al escuchar un leve ruido, al abrir un ojo pudo ver a Patty recargada en las almohadas mientras tenia una sonrisa soñadora y los ojos cerrados, esta se levantó y se acercó levemente cuando de pronto abrió los ojos.- Wuaaaaaa!!! No me asustes Patty.- dijo esta cayendo hacia atrás de la impresión.- yo pensaba que estabas sonriendo dormida.- Aun creo que fue un sueño...- dijo esta abrazando la almohada.- y no quiero despertar de el.- De que hablas Patty OO??.- De que acabo de besar a Oliver...- En los labios??.- Si.- En tu sueño??.- No, en la realidad.- CUANDO!!!!!???:- Hace rato, en la madrugada.......- QUE COSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- exclamaron Andrea y Dany quien estaba en la puerta y había escuchado todo el interrogatorio, Eva se levantaba mirando a sus amigas.- Me pueden decir que es tan extraordinario cómo para que hagan tanto escándalo.- Dany y Andrea dijeron en coro.- PATTY BESO A OLIVER!!!!!!!!.- No tienen que gritarlo u.- dijo Patty pero de pronto hizo una exclamación de espanto.- Demos gracias a Dios que no fue un sueño y en verdad lo hiciste.- dijo Tom con una sonrisa de triunfo en la puerta.- lo bueno es que abajo no se entiende nada de sus gritos.- cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Dany quien traía cara de sueño.- Acaso no dormiste bien en casa de Steve??.- Es una larga historia.- murmuro esta, Patty tomó las manos de Tom.- Por favor Tom, no le digas nada a Oliver, que vergüenza... que pensará de mi si....- Que lo amas?? Alguien debería haberle hecho el favor de explicárselo desde hace taaaaaaaanto.- Mmmmmmmm.- dijeron 3 chicas al unísono.- Por mi no sabrá nada.- dijo esta dando palmaditas en una mano de Patty.- Pero tal vez tu deberías tener el valor de decírselo, le harías un gran bien, dense prisa en bajar a desayunar.- este sonrió guiñándoles un ojo y salió de la habitación.- Bueno, algo bueno sucedió esta noche.- dijo Dany dejándose caer a un lado de Patty en la cama.- Por que dices eso.- dijo Andrea quitándose la pijama.- Daniella... son las 8 am, a que horas te viniste de allá?, debió haber sido casi de madrugada...- Andrea, Dany ya no te escucha, esta profundamente dormida.- dijo Patty mientras la cobijaba.- Algo sucedió...- dijo Andrea mientras observaba la suave respiración de su amiga.

En el comedor, Oliver preguntaba si Dany ya había regresado, ya que creía haberla visto entrar por el jardín.- No bajará.- dijo Andrea.- llegó y se quedó completamente dormida, por cierto Patty esta noche nos quedaremos en tu casa, no?.- esta asintió mordiendo una tostada y mirando discretamente a Oliver quien ponía un gesto extraño.- Y por que van allá, no esta la mamá de Patty y la de Eva tampoco.- dijo Bruce.- Por eso.- dijo Eva sonriendo divertida.- tampoco los padres de Andrea están y las chicas necesitamos privacidad.- Ah si!!!!!!!!! pues entonces aquí en casa de Oli serán puros chicos y quien sabe a lo mejor vamos y nos quedamos con Benji.- ¬¬u.- Eres imposible Bruce.- decía Andrea con gesto de fastidio.- Eso me recuerda.- dijo Tom mientras trataba de calmar a Andrea.- Quedamos de ir a casa de Benji, así que si quieres convencerlo de hacer pijamada Bruce, ahora seria el momento.- Price esta aquí??.- dijo Andrea y los chicos asintieron.- Algún problema Andrea?.- dijo Oliver.- No ninguno... solo díganle que tenga cuidado y aun sigue en pie lo de ir a comer en la tarde eh?.- se levantó y le dio un beso a Tom.- Mañana iremos con mi mamá eh?.- esta asintió y subió a la habitación.

Más tarde Dany se despierta al escuchar el teléfono.- Si? Mamá!!!!! Ya llegaste..... que vaya a la mansión Price? Pero yo..... esta bien, llegare en un rato más.- de mala gana se levantó y se puso un short falda negro que no había tenido de estrenar junto con una camiseta blanca con vivos rosas y unos tennis a juego, bajó y encontró todo desierto, vio que le habían dejado algo en la cocina pero por el momento no tenia apetito, no se había sentido bien desde ayer en la tarde.- Aun estaré en crecimiento?? Ja-ja.- llega rápidamente y sigilosamente entra por la entrada principal tratando de evitar a Benji quien por el ruido se debía encontrar en su jardín, llega al despacho el cual se encuentra vacío y al acercarse al escritorio encuentra un sobre con su nombre, arqueo una ceja al leer que había tenido un imprevisto y que llegaría mas tarde a casa Atton.- Algo me dice que el destino juega conmigo.- suspira mientras guarda la carta en su bolsillo en eso siente una mano posarse en su hombro y grita dando un gran salto.- No te preocupes solo soy yo.- un sonriente Benji la sostiene.- Yo no pienso lo mismo.- dice esta para sus adentros mientras se zafa de sus brazos.- Bueno me retiro.- Pero Dany, esta también es tu casa y tienes los mismos derechos que yo de estar aquí y más cuando tu mamá vive aquí...- Yo no soy una Price.- y sale de ahí con Benji pisándole los talones y al salir al jardín se encuentra con Oliver y varios del equipo nacional así cómo del Nweepy.- Hola Dany, ven a jugar tu sabes que el antiguo Nweppy no estaría completo sin ti.- Pero.....- Ese short falda es perfecto.- dice Bruce sonriendo pícaramente.- no creo que nadie se vaya a quejar.- Muy bien pero luego no se quejen de que soy mejor que ustedes.- dice esta mientras se cambia los tennis por unos tachones, se integra a un equipo y siente cómo todos han evolucionado sus técnicas.- Oliver ha extendido sus alas... acaso podré yo hacerlo también.....- y en un impulso hace un tiro increíble que hace sudar al mismo Benji Price quien en un lanzamiento suicida lo desvía, todos la miran boquiabiertos aun Oliver, de hecho ni ella misma lo cree y sonríe satisfecha; misteriosamente todos van desapareciendo y los chicos dicen que quedaron de verse a comer con las chicas.- Ah es cierto, pero aun me falta hacer algo en casa...- Vamos, de hecho iré también.- Dany lo mira y observa que todos están sucios y sudorosos a lo que Oliver les pasa unas camisetas, todos se empiezan a cambiar frente a Dany, esta claro ignora la advertencia de Bruce de que no la mirarían y se cambia tras el vestidor ante las risas de los demás, decide recogerse el cabello y al mirarse en el espejo se sorprende al observar que sus mejillas y sus ojos brillan.- Es una bella sensación.- le dice el reflejo sonriente.

Al salir ve que Benji la espera afuera y le sonríe, esta corresponde pero va tras el brazo de su primo y se van rápidamente, se reúnen con las chicas y Andrea dirige una significativa mirada a Dany y esta solo le niega con la cabeza, llegan al restaurant de su viejo amigo Ernest, quien esta un poco alejado del fútbol en practica pero el restaurant esta repleto de fotos de todos sus amigos y conocidos del fútbol y un rincón especial con fotos de Dany, el padre de Ernest le dice a Dany si participará en la gala musical del WY, Dany refiere no estar enterada y lo más posible es que no este considerada.- No digas eso Dany!!!.- le dice Andrea quien sabe que no es verdad, Dany debe haber ignorado la invitación y al mirarla sabia que era verdad, al terminar de comer y salir de ahí todos tratan de dejar a Patty junto a Oli... pero en vano, Patty se despide y les dice a las chicas que las espera en su casa y que los helados corren por su cuenta, Oliver la ve alejarse con una mirada tierna.- Yo también me retiro, tengo algo que hacer..- camina hacia su casa alejándose.- Bueno lo intentamos.- dijo Bruce decepcionado.- vamos Eva te llevare a casa sino es que tienes otra idea.- A casa esta bien, hasta en la noche chicas.- Bueno yo los raptare junto con Tom a comer una buena rebanada de pastel.- dice Andrea tomando del brazo al aludido.- Yo no puedo Andrea, hasta el rato.- Dany se aleja rápidamente siguiendo los pasos de Oliver pero al dar la vuelta alguien la detiene, no necesita voltear para saber quien es.- Daniella, te pido por favor que me muestres ese tiro de nuevo .- ella duda por un instante.- Desafío aceptado.- y regresan a casa de Benji.

.- Debo estar loca para volver aquí.- se dice Dany mientras se pone una camiseta de entrenamiento y el se quita la camisa dejándose una camiseta sin mangas, Dany observa su ancha y fuerte espalda y se sonroja tontamente, luego comienza el ataque a la portería de este, Benji es un portero muy tenaz, detiene el balón en repetidas ocasiones y Dany sigue sin darse por vencida, la emoción bulle por su cuerpo al igual que en el de Benji y aunque los dos denotan cansancio ninguno se detiene, hasta que Dany se acerca a la portería e inesperadamente hace un tiro imposible y este se cuela hasta el fondo de la red. Benji queda estupefacto, el mismo impulso de este le ha volado la gorra, ni el mismo Oliver Atton había logrado un tiro así y el resultado de este tiro es una Daniella exhausta casi al desmayo junto a un poste de la portería, Benji logra detener su caída y quedan los dos sentados en el suelo con ella recargada en él.- Estoy muy impresionado Dany, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacia sudar de esa forma.- en un suspiro Dany dice.- Quisiera ser un chico de nuevo para seguir enfrentándote... así entraría a un gran equipo en Europa.- vuelve a suspirar sobre el pecho de Benji, en verdad se siente agotada, no puede moverse, solo siente el calor de Benji que la envuelve junto con un suave aroma de loción.- Tu loción ha de ser muy fina para que aun huelas tan bien a pesar del sudor.- dice esta sonriendo débilmente.- que tonta soy al decir esto.- alza su vista y ve que el sonríe tiernamente.- Es típico de ti decir eso....- luego baja su cabeza hacia ella capturando sus labios, Dany siente sus brazos cerrarse en torno a ella mientras acaricia sus labios dulcemente, por el momento ella no puede pensar, sino solo sentir el corazón de Benji latir bajo sus manos mientras ella le corresponde, la calidez del sol en sus cabellos, solo por ese momento todo el pasado quedaba atrás; al separarse, Benji besaba suavemente su cabello mientras le decía que lo único que había logrado al cortárselo era que este se rizara más aunque este estuviera largo de nuevo; el comenzó a decir que a pesar de todo lo sucedido el quería seguir junto a ella....- Perdóname por favor, dame una oportunidad, no concibo el mundo sin ti... yo te a...- pero Dany escuchaba muy poco, ya que todo su alrededor se desvanecía y solo alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Benji que gritaba su nombre mientras ella se hundía en obscuridad.

Dany despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y un lugar no muy desconocido, la habitación de Benji estaba muy iluminada por el sol que entraba a raudales, se incorporo y quiso levantarse pero no pudo.- Vuelve a recostarte.- Benji entraba con una jarra de limonada y un vaso.- el doctor dijo que al menos debías descansar un rato más.- Que me pasó??.- Te desmayaste por que te bajó la presión arterial por el esfuerzo y creo ser el culpable, discúlpame.- se sentó junto a ella y Dany comenzó a recordar lentamente lo que había ocurrido momentos antes y sintió que sus mejillas ardían.- No tienes por que avergonzarte, te recuerdo que yo fui el que te retó y aunque me ganaste, saliste perdiendo... te molesta que este aquí junto a ti?.- Dany no quería ni mirarlo, apenas una noche anterior había protagonizado una apasionada escena junto a Steve Hyuga y ahora Benji Price la había besado y para el colmo había acabado en su cama.- Yo no se que decir..... me siento avergonzada de estar aquí y en parte me siento muy...- Benji la miró detenidamente.- feliz...- Benji la abrazaba de nuevo.- No sabes cuanto daba por escucharte decir eso.- Que estoy avergonzada??.- ¬¬u.- Chistosa, eso me recuerda que hay algo que quiero regresarte....- dijo este haciéndola recostarse y darle a beber un vaso de limonada junto con unas gotas recetadas por el médico. El timbre sonó y Benji le dijo que iría a ver quien se trataba mientras Dany mencionaba algo de que una mansión no era tal sin un par de sirvientes.- Repito... que graciosa.- Dany se estiró en la cama y reconoció el aroma de Benji sintiendo una paz que hacia mucho gozaba... pero algo la hizo levantarse, sintió deseos de saber quien había llegado... tal vez su madre y le haría pagar por haberla dejado plantada, pero la voz que escuchó no era muy querida para ella y lo corroboró al ver a una sonriente pelirroja lanzarse a los brazos de Benji Price.- Por fin he llegado a Japón para apoyarte mi amor!!!!! .- Dany no supo si sentía nauseas o un odio correr su cuerpo, debían ser ambas ya que se maldijo a si misma por ser tan tonta al creer que esa tipa ya no era aparte de su vida e hizo el mismo error del pasado... huir por las escaleras que daban al jardín, aun se sentía débil pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se encaminó a casa Nakasawa, la solución por fin había llegado a ella...... debía alejarse de los dos irremediablemente.

Benji sabia que ella ya no se encontraría en la cama, abrió la puerta y observó el cuarto vacío acercándose al espejo en la pared.- Nunca he odiado a nadie......pero en estos momentos Hazel......quisiera desvanecerte en el aire.....- Y que esperas para correrla por fin de tu vida.- Benji observó el rostro sereno de Schneider reflejándose tras de él.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me.

Show me what I wanna see.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me.

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Muéstrame lo que quiero ver.

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me.

Why don't I think before I speak? (I speak)

I should have listened to that voice inside me.

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

Por que no soy cómo la chica que veo?

La única que esta justo frente de mi.

Por que no pienso antes de hablar? ( Hablar)

Podría escuchar la voz dentro de mi.

Puedo ser tan estúpido, puedo ser tan loco, puedo salirme de control.

Al decir la clase de cosas que dije anoche.

Steve golpeaba con furia el sparring frente a él.- Que idiota soy!!!!! Que idiota soy!!!!!!!.- No necesitas gritármelo para saber eso.- decía Richard en un extremo del gimnasio de su casa.- estas más malhumorado que de costumbre.- Lo que pasa es que asuste a Daniella.- Eh? ¿Que le hiciste?.- Gracias a Dios nada...... nunca me hubiera perdonado si la hubiera obligado a algo.........- dijo este observando su reflejo frente a él.

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me.

Espejo, espejo puesto en la pared.

Tu no tienes que decirme,

Quien es el más grande tonto de todos.

Espejo, espejo deseo que tu puedas mentirme.

Y tráelo de regreso,

Tráelo de regreso a mi.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see (to me)

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Muéstrame lo que quiero ver. ( a mi.)

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Muéstrame lo que necesito ver.

En la soledad de su cuarto, Oliver sacaba una pequeña caja del cajón de su tocador, estaba lleno de fotografías y observaba cuidadosamente una en especial, era aquella que se había tomado junto a Patty cuando ganaron el campeonato Nacional de primaria.- Eramos unos niños.....pero desde entonces tu... comenzaste a colarte en mi corazón, eras tan alegre, eras una enojona y luego te convertiste en una dulce jovencita y yo ni en cuenta de tus sentimientos y lo que es peor, ni de los míos. Ahora no te culpo el que no quieras estar cerca de mi.- sintió un escozor en sus mejillas, miró al espejo y vio sus ojos nublándose de lágrimas.

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'.

I let my pride get in the way (get in the way)

In the heat of the moment I was to blame.

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realice.

Por que no camine a tu lado?

Cuando todo lo que tenia que decir era "lo siento".

Yo deje mi orgullo en el camino ( en el camino)

En el calor del momento soy tan hiriente.

Puedo ser tan estúpido, puedo ser tan loco, puedo salirme de control.

Ahora en la fría luz del día lo comprendo.

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me.

Espejo, espejo puesto en la pared.

Tu no tienes que decirme,

Quien es el más grande tonto de todos.

Espejo, espejo deseo que tu puedas mentirme.

Y tráelo de regreso,

Tráelo de regreso a mi.

If only wishes could be dreams,

And all my dreams could come true.

There would be two of us standing here in front of you.

If you could show me that someone that I used to be.

Bring back my baby, my baby to me (my baby to me)

Si solo los deseos pueden ser sueños,

Y todos mis sueños pudieran ser realidad.

Estaríamos los dos que estamos aquí en frente de ti.

Si pudieras mostrarme que alguien cómo yo sirve para algo.

Tráelo de regreso, tráelo de regreso a mi. ( de regreso a mi.)

Dany llegó a casa de Patty quien le abrió corriendo al verla tan pálida y casi derrumbándose en ella.- Que sucede Dany, que pasó??.- Nada, solo la verdad, que soy una verdadera estúpida por creer... por creer en el amor sincero, no sabes como te comprendo ahora.- luego subieron a la habitación de Patty y se sentaron el diván cerca de la ventana, mientras Dany le platicaba lo ocurrido con Steve y luego con Benji.- Steve me esta exigiendo algo que no se si podré cumplirle y Benji destroza mi ideal en el amor.... las ilusiones no sirven de nada.- No digas eso Dany!!!! No dejes que Andrea te oiga decir eso, yo tampoco pierdo mis ilusiones aunque Oliver no me quiera.- El si te quiere, pero es muy bobo como para saber demostrártelo.... yo, yo lo siento no quise.- comenzó a llorar al ver que su querida amiga también sollozaba y se abrazaron.- Andrea me dijo que me comportara distante y al parecer el ya lo esta resintiendo pero no se cuanto podré seguir haciéndolo.- y miraron hacia el espejo esperando que este les diera una respuesta.

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (Oh, oh)

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me. (my baby back)

Espejo, espejo puesto en la pared.

Tu no tienes que decirme,

Quien es el más grande tonto de todos.

Espejo, espejo deseo que tu puedas mentirme.

Y tráelo de regreso,

Tráelo de regreso a mi.( regrese a mi.)

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (baby, baby)

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all. (I'm the biggest fool of all)

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me. (lie to me)

And bring my baby back,(Bring my baby back)

Bring my baby back (Baby back, baby back) to me.

Espejo, espejo puesto en la pared. (baby, baby)

Tu no tienes que decirme,

Quien es el más grande tonto de todos.( Yo soy el más grande tonto de todos)

Espejo, espejo deseo que tu puedas mentirme. ( Miénteme)

Y tráelo de regreso, (regrésalo a mi.)

Tráelo de regreso ( regresa, regresa.) a mi.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror, Mirror lie to me (2x)

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Muéstrame lo que quiero ver.

Espejo, espejo miénteme.

Artist: M2M Song: Mirror Mirror

.- Schneider, a que horas llegaste??.- dice Benji tratando de calmarse frente a él.- Detrás de tu " querida prometida", quien por cierto ya esta viendo lo que quiere que se quede o no en la casa, deberías decirle que esta es la casa de tus padres.- Ella no es mi prometida y arreglaremos esto de una buena vez.- Benji se limpió el rostro y bajó hecho una furia ante la satisfacción de Schneider quien pensaba que ya era hora al ver como Benji le decía a la molestia en cuestión que había dejado bien en claro que entre ellos ya no había nada y se debía regresar por donde había venido, a lo que Hazel responde.- Lo que sucede es que vengo con el equipo Alemán como parte de la comitiva y pues por que quedarme en el hotel si puedo quedarme en tu casa.- hizo esa sonrisa que todos sus bobos admiradores adoraban.- Benji respiro profundo y sonrió.- Muy bien Hazel, puedes quedarte.- Kalzu quien estaba junto a Schneider no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero Schneider le dijo que escuchara bien.- la casa estará totalmente para ti hasta que mis padres lleguen que creo es hoy.- Pero a que te refieres con eso???.- decía esta gritándole.- A que yo me voy, no puedo concebir quedarme en un lugar junto a ti....... hasta nunca.- tomó las llaves de su auto y salió dando un portazo mientras Hazel no podía articular palabra.- Con tu permiso Hazel.- dijeron ambos alemanes.- Pero si quieres regresar al hotel nosotros con gusto...- comenzó a decir Kalzu cuando Hazel salió furiosa de ahí.- Voy con Benji.- dijo Schneider.- supongo que Benji aun esta lastimado de sus manos y no debe hacer esfuerzos, llévate a la fiera y entrégasela de mi parte a Shuster.- este sonrió mientras Schneider llegaba con Benji quitándole las llaves y llevándolo a un escondite alejado de Hazel.

Steve le platicaba a Richard lo que había ocurrido y obtuvo una respuesta inesperada.- Es natural el que quieras estar con ella, aunque tal vez te precipitaste un poco y por eso ella se asustó y ahora con Price en escena.....- A que te refieres con eso?.- Que no viste a Price ir detrás de Daniella cuando ella fue por su mochila? Aunque Dany al parecer no le hizo mucho caso.- Ya veo....- dijo este pensativo.

En casa de Patty, esta y Dany estaban mas tranquilas y más cuando Eva llegó y al parecer no notó nada en ellas.- Es raro que Andrea no llegue no creen??.- dijo Patty asomándose por su ventana, esta de pronto dio un salto, bajo su ventana se encontraba Oliver, frotó sus ojos creyendo que era ilusión pero en verdad era él.- Patty, soy yo Oliver!!!! Bajen pronto...- las 3 chicas bajaron apresuradas y Patty abrió volando la puerta.- Que sucede??.- Es Andrea.- dijo este mirando solo a Patty fijamente, cosa que Dany no paso desapercibida al preguntarle.- Que le sucede a Andrea?.- A ella nada, me acaba de llamar por teléfono diciéndome que atropellaron a Tom hace una hora y que esta en el hospital esperando el dictamen medico sin respuesta y cómo no encontré el teléfono de Patty me vine corriendo a avisarles.- Pues vamonos.- dijo Dany tomando a Eva de la mano, mientras corrían hacia la parada de autobús Eva le hizo una seña de que mirara hacia atrás y cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Oliver tomar la mano de Patty mientras corrían.- Algo de luz entre tanta obscuridad.-

Al llegar a la sala de espera una apesadumbrada Andrea se lanzó a los brazos de Dany.- Fue horrible, pudieron haber muerto los dos.- ¿Los dos? ¿A quien más te refieres?.- preguntó Dany a una Andrea al borde del colapso.- Tom salvó a su hermana de ser atropellada.- dijo Andrea soltando el llanto.- cuando fuimos a comer pastel decidió comprar uno e ir de una buena vez a ver a su madre y cuando llegábamos a su casa vimos una niña jugando frente a una reja con una pelota, la pelota se le escapó de las manos y fue tras de ella sin ver que un auto venia a gran velocidad y sin pensarlo dos veces Tom se lanzó a ayudarle... pero el auto logró golpearlo y el se estrelló aparatosamente con la niña en brazos y...- esta se desmoronó en los brazos de su amiga.- Trata de olvidar eso Andrea, verás que Tom estará bien.- Si.- dijo una suave voz.- mi. hijo Tom estará pronto bien.- alzaron la vista y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos muy familiares.- Tu debes ser Oliver Atton, el mejor amigo de Tom.- Si señora, mucho gusto.- dijo este inclinándose respetuosamente y se sonrojo al ver que la señora sonreía al ver que aun tomaba la mano de Patty y los dos se soltaron muy sonrojados, mientras la señora se sentaba junto a ellos.- Mi hijo viene a verme después de tantos años de separación y sucede esto, debe se r mi castigo por ser tan mala madre.- No diga eso señora...- Andrea más repuesta toma su mano.- aunque no la viera Tom siempre pensaba en usted.- la señora acaricia el cabello de Andrea.- Ahora entiendo por que mi hijo te quiere a su lado.- por primera vez Dany vio a su amiga enrojecer completamente, llego el padre de Tom y el médico hizo aparición.- Sus hijos están fuera de peligro, la niña solo tiene leves raspones pero el chico tiene la pierna izquierda muy lastimada y debe guardar absoluto reposo.- Todos los chicos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, eso significaba que Tom no estaría en el WY.

La semana llegaba a su fin, Tom había salido del hospital pero continuaba en reposo con Andrea a su cuidado, Dany había evitado hablar por teléfono con Steve y siquiera se había acercado a casa Price, los evitaba a ambos pero sabia que seria algo muy difícil al volver al equipo al día siguiente, pero ese día seria diferente, ya que un joven llegaba preguntando por ella.- Si, yo soy Daniella García Takashi...- Yo soy Mark Lenders y me extraña que no me recuerdes.- Dany lo pensó un poco y recordó esa actitud desenfadada.- Ahora te recuerdo, estabas en el Toho.- Muy bien, claro que soy unos años mas grande que tu... pero lo que me interesa es que hayas leído mis propuestas y sobre todo la música.- esta sonrió levemente, claro que lo recordaba pero recordaba mas bien a quien perseguía..... Steve se moriría si veía a ese chico alto y de cabellera rubia larga.- estoy en la Academia Nacional de Tokio y estamos muy interesados en educar tu carrera musical, aunque estamos enterados de que quieres continuar una a nivel deportivo y te tenemos una solución.- Dany lo miraba como si no le creyera.- Darte una plaza especial, solo necesitas un curso leve de menos de un año para graduarte y el resto tu carrera deportiva será completada al mismo tiempo aquí o en varias sedes mundiales que tenemos en varios países que piensas??.- Dany mantenía silencio, irse seria la solución?.- Ah y lo más importante, queremos que representes al país en los eventos musicales de la WY.- ¿Qué cosa?!!!.- Claro que si, en la gala del sorteo de equipos varios países traen representantes musicales y el lugar de aquí esta reservado para ti...- Pero eso será en 2 días y yo no pensaba ir.- Ah que cruel eres y yo que pensaba hacer un arreglo con otras chicas extranjeras para que te acompañaran y tu escogieras la canción.- en eso Dany recordó la música de Aoi y le mostró su trabajo.- Esto es grandioso.- dijo Mark leyendo muy emocionado.- supongo conoces al autor.- Si yo llegara a asistir escogería algo de ahí.- O sea que ya lo estas pensando??.- Tal vez.... solo tal vez....-

El fin de semana había llegado y una solitaria Daniella caminaba por los suburbios de Tokio donde se encontraba el complejo de entrenamiento de Japón, se detuvo al ver una panorámica anunciando el WY.- Añorando el momento?.- esta volteó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.- Carl Hans Schneider!!!!!.- lo abrazó con gran alegría mientras el correspondía el abrazo.- Como has crecido linda, hace 2 largos años que no te veía.- Ah eso me recuerda.... ten.- Dany sacó la flamante tarjeta de crédito que el le había prestado tiempo atrás.- Gracias y pensar que no la he dado de baja...- los dos rieron de buena gana.- lista para el WY, yo espero con ansias enfrentar a tu equipo.- Oliver ha de pensar igual que tu.- Y también Benji Price--.- dijo este en un arrebato que observó con agrado afectó a Dany.- Sabes que Hazel esta aquí en Japón.- Si.- dijo esta secamente.- Pero no sabes que viene representando a Alemania para la Gala y tal vez para el inicio y medio tiempo especial de la Final??.- No lo sabia.- Y vaya que esta molesta desde que llegó directo a casa de Benji y el la dejo.... sola y el se fue a otro lugar mientras se venia para acá.- Dany no sabia eso y una pequeña luz se iluminó en ella.- Bueno ya me voy, me salí sin permiso al verte pasar espero verte mañana aunque sea para bailar contigo toda la noche.- esta sonrió al ver al rubio correr con gran velocidad.

No muy lejos de ahí en una tienda varios chicos compraban alegremente.- Vamos Alberz, para quien es ese adorno para el cabello?.- decía un chico de cabello largo con bincha roja.- Que te importa Robles.- decía este mientras pagaba.- Espadas se enojara si sabe que le llevas regalos a su hermana Melissa.- Vamos Robles, yo le compre algo también a tu hermana y no me estas molestando.- Salaguza, siéntete afortunado de que mis padres te dejen salir con mi hermana...- La envidia es que tu también quieres con Melissa pero ella solo tiene ojos para nuestro querido David Robles y lo más importante la viena de nuestro capitán, deberías de fijarte en alguna de las chicas que vienen con el equipo.- Eso hago, pero la que me gusta es la que Robles no suelta.- Bueno ya dejen de renegar y terminen de pagar para salir de aquí.- todos voltearon a ver a su capitán, Carlos Espadas estaba recargado observando por la ventana.- Tu no compraras nada capitán?.- dijo Robles.- Melissa estará contenta con lo que le lleves....- este no terminó de hablar cuando salió disparado hacia la calle ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros quienes lo vieron cruzar la calle sin observar y se plantó frente a una chica de rizos castaños que lo miraba impresionada.- Quien es esa lindura??.- preguntó Robles mientras salían de la tienda y cruzaban la calle, Espadas estaba fuertemente abrazado a esa chica.- Por fin Espadas se volvió loco??.- decía Salaguza, mientras Espadas dejaba que vieran de cercaa la chica.- No.- dijo serenamente Alberz, sonriendo.- Solo que Espadas encontró a su princesa de nuevo.-

Bueno la semana (de terror??) esta en su cúspide, hubo muchas alegrías y por ende tristezas, Dany ha decido alejarse de los dos ( a ver que tanto dura eso) debido a que ya no puede creer ni en si misma, Mark Lenders por fin apareció y le ofreció una visión de su futuro, Tom ha sido atropellado y no estar en el WY afectando grandemente al equipo, reencuentros que apenas comienzan y una Neko que se tardar un poco en subir ( típico) pero no por eso lo dejaremos así..... tal vez ahora tarde un poco más pero nos veremos pronto..... Miu!!!!!


	43. Despues de todo la música sigue aqui

Hola como están!!!!!!!!!, al empezar a escribir esto mi pc tiene un par de días de recién llegada, al parecer el daño no fue grande pero mis canciones e imágenes mas recientes fueron reseteaditas ( snif), en fin luego de meses amen de no poder escribir en la comodidad de mi guarida y en espera del que Internet llegue a instalarse de nuevo por mientras nos pondremos al corriente y esperemos ( ah ya me cuentas a mi eh?) subir y llegar a lo que considero lo más importante de esta su historia y agradecer de antemano a todas las queridas amigas que me siguieron echando porras ( esas son mis chicas je) .... ejem nos quedamos en que parte de la escuadra de México ha hecho aparición y al momento de checar en que me quedé, vi con gran horror que varios nombres se me cuatrapearon y en verdad se hizo un lío así que pondré de nuevo el ultimo bloque tal como debe de ir, continuamos ( que bien se siente eh??) .

No muy lejos de ahí en una tienda varios chicos compraban alegremente.- Vamos Alberz, para quien es ese adorno para el cabello?.- decía un chico de cabello largo con bincha roja.- Que te importa Robles.- decía este mientras pagaba.- Espadas se enojara si sabe que le llevas regalos a su hermana Melissa.- Vamos Robles, yo le compre algo también a tu hermana y no me estas molestando.- Salaguza, siéntete afortunado de que mis padres te dejen salir con mi hermana.- decía Robles agitando su largo cabello en forma reprobatoria al chico de cabello liso y corto que reía divertido tratándole de quitar la bincha.- La envidia es que tu también quieres con Melissa pero ella solo tiene ojos para nuestro querido David Alberz y lo más importante la viena de nuestro capitán, deberías de fijarte en alguna de las chicas que vienen con el equipo.- Eso hago, pero la que me gusta es la que Alberz no suelta.- Bueno ya dejen de renegar y terminen de pagar para salir de aquí.- todos voltearon a ver a su capitán, Carlos Espadas estaba recargado observando por la ventana; este era de estatura media y cuerpo esbelto marcado por unos fuertes hombros y espaldas, cabello rizado y obscuro.- Tu no compraras nada capitán?.- dijo Alberz.- Melissa estará contenta con lo que le lleves....- este no terminó de hablar cuando salió disparado hacia la calle ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros quienes lo vieron cruzar la calle sin observar y se plantó frente a una chica de rizos castaños que lo miraba impresionada.- Quien es esa lindura??.- preguntó Robles mientras salían de la tienda y cruzaban la calle, Espadas estaba fuertemente abrazado a esa chica.- Por fin Espadas se volvió loco??.- decía Salaguza, mientras Espadas dejaba que vieran de cerca de la chica.- No.- dijo serenamente Alberz, sonriendo.- Solo que Espadas encontró a su princesa de nuevo.-

.- A ver David barájamela bien (ósea explícate bien) .- decía Luis Salaguza al sonriente aludido cuando se quedaron parados cerca de Espadas quien abrazaba a la chica en cuestión.- ¿Puedes explicarme que diablos esta pasando aquí?.- Nada.- dijo Alberz aun sonriendo y acercándose a su capitán.- pero modera tu lenguaje, la dama te entiende perfectamente todo lo que dices.- Que imbécil eres Salaguza, yo reconocí a esta preciosidad de inmediato.- decía Hugo Robles dándole un zape (golpe en la cabeza eh).- Ah si, pues esa bincha te aprieta demasiado por que hasta ahorita te diste cuenta...

.- Ya dejen de pelear comadres!!!.- dijo Dany mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Alberz quien también se veía muy divertido.- Han pasado casi 7 años desde la ultima vez que les gané en vencidas y recuerdo a cierta cabeza de tazón que dijo que "jamás olvidaría a esa imitación de Daniel".- Salaguza se puso pálido un breve instante por que luego se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba cómicamente (otro Aoi).- Dany, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, el capitán dijo que aun seguías en Japón pero jamás pense que...- Me verías pronto?, no, yo tampoco lo pensé, supe que venia la selección de México y que tal vez algún conocido estaba en ella.- Y mira la casualidad.- dijo Robles también al borde de las lágrimas.- el capitán de la selección es ni mas ni menos que nuestro viejo capitán.

.- En serio Ricardo!!!!!! Es grandioso y yo...- Espadas miraba fijamente su camiseta como parte de la selección japonesa y sonrió extrañamente.- Melissa viene con nosotros ya que es parte de la selección como creo lo eres tu de la tuya, me dijo que habías ido hace un par de años, pero yo me encontraba fuera y por lo que veo decidiste quedarte aquí ya que allá no te ata nada y decidiste pelear por Japón.- Capitán...- Alberz ya sabia para donde iba todo eso, desde que eran niños sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Espadas hacia Daniella y cuando murió Daniel él pensaba que se unirían más pero Dany no sentía mas que un cariño de hermanos, pero Espadas no lo comprendió y por lo que veía aun no lo entendía.- Pero según se.- dijo Espadas con el sentimiento a flor de piel.- tu querido portero se esta divirtiendo mucho con una alemana.- Ya basta Ricardo!!.- dijo Alberz ante la sorpresa de todos.- así es como quieres celebrar tu reunión con Daniella, el capitán Daniel no quisiera eso y lo sabes muy bien.- la expresión de Ricardo cambió súbitamente al ver los ojos aceitunados de su viejo amigo encenderse de disgusto mientras agitaba de un lado a otro su también largo cabello castaño claro en franca negativa.

.- Y-yo, lo siento Dany.- pero Dany sabia que en parte era verdad pero aun estaba lo que Schneider le había dicho.- No te preocupes, Ricardo, mi corazón por el momento no es lo que me importa ahora.- todos se quedaron muy serios ante tal afirmación.- lo más importante es concentrarme en ayudar y apoyar a mi equipo en este Campeonato.- Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer.- alguien abrazó fuertemente a Dany por atrás y al girarse se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Melissa y otras 3 figuras estaban junto a ella.

.- Hola hermanita!!.- Melissa era muy parecida a Espadas solo sus ojos eran cafés miel en comparación con los obscuros de él.- Hola Dany, que chico es el mundo no??.- Rocío le sonreía pícaramente mientras Rosy y Rebeca la saludaban tras de ella.- Ustedes que hacen aquí??.- y el grupo de chicas se abrazaron a la pobre Dany que no podía sino gritar de emoción, mientras le explicaban que el trío había ganado como grupo representativo de la selección y mientras Rosy le preguntaba si Oliver aun estaba libre, una profunda voz llamó a Dany a lo que las 3 chicas miraron y quedaron embelesadas (Meli sale con Alberz recuerden je), Dany volteo y vio a Steve acompañado de Richard quienes estaban junto a las estrellas del seleccionado mexicano y se retaban con la mirada, especialmente Espadas quien miraba de arriba abajo a los dos japoneses que traían puesto el mono deportivo con la bandera de Japón.- Si ese no es Steve Hyuga que se muera tu querido Robles, Rocío .- Que se muera tu Espadas Rosy, sin ofender Meli, y vaya con que chulada le quieres ser infiel y que dirá Oliver eh?? .- No importa, para todos tengo .- las restantes solo imploraron al cielo mientras Dany casi ahogada de risa se acercaba a los chicos.- Quienes son tus amigos Dany??.- preguntó Steve un poco cohibido ( aja) mientras las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo.- Son mis mejores amigos en México y como verás parte de la selección, ellos son...- pero Espadas alzó la mano.- No des nuestros nombres aun Dany, algo me dice que nos conoceremos pronto.... vamonos chicos, chicas dejen de babear; pronto platicaran a gusto con Dany .- se inclinó en despedida y todos lo siguieron entre despedidas y abrazos a Dany, no sin antes recibir un guiño de Rosy hacia ambos japoneses y un extraño gruñido de Espadas.

.- Que chicas tan extrañas, no parecen tus amigas.- decía Steve mientras observaban al grupo alejarse.- Son lindas.- dijo Richard muy emocionado.- espero me las presentes pronto -.- No te preocupes, lo harán solas, supongo que me buscaban.- Supones bien.- dijo Steve mirándola como si quisiera descubrir algo.- todo el seleccionado esta completo, solo faltas tu.- y se encaminaron de regreso al complejo de entrenamiento.- Y ese chico moreno quien...- comenzó Richard.- Su nombre es Ricardo Espadas y aunque dijo que no dijera nada... él es el portero de la selección de México y su capitán....- Y supongo que un antiguo novio ya que no te quitaba la vista de encima.- terció Steve en son de burla a lo que Dany se detuvo abruptamente elevando la voz.- Te equivocas, tu más que nadie sabes que solo he tenido un novio y es algo de lo que NO estamos hablando, Espadas era el mejor amigo de Daniel... mi hermano, también mío.- volteo a verlos y continuo caminando.- y solo seguimos siendo eso... por cierto creo que estaba más interesado en ti que en mi.- Steve suspiró y junto con Richard caminaron tras de ella hacia el lugar de concentración.- Amigo Steve... acabas molestar a un león dormido.

Dany estaba que echaba chispas y todo el equipo no dejaba de notarlo así que trataron despistadamente de no hacerla enojar más.- Que le sucede a la señorita Daniella?.- dijo Aoi un poco asustado al sentarse junto a los demás en la gran mesa del comedor.- Nada....- dijo Bruce meneando su té.- que Steve la hizo enfurecer al reclamarle algo y luego se enfureció más cuando Benji delicadamente ( ya saben como es) le preguntó que hacia con Steve afuera ( no importaba que también estuviera con Richard) y ya de ahí.- suspiró tomándose el té de un trago.- ha estado de ese genio, así que ya sabes enano ni le hables.- Mmmmm.- Aoi volteó a mirar a Dany quien devoraba una gran rebanada de pastel importándole un rábano el que los chicos llevaran una estricta dieta, la puerta se abrió y apareció Oliver junto con Benji quien lanzó una mirada disimulada a Dany quien dio una gran mordida al verlo pasar.- Señorita Daniella?? u.- Dany casi se atraganta al ver a Aoi sentada junto a ella.- Yo quisiera preguntarle algo.- Dany se pasó el gran pedazo de pastel que casi la ahogaba.- ya tiene pareja para la Gala de mañana??.- todo el seleccionado cayó en la cuenta de que podían llevar pareja y se quedaron expectantes a la respuesta.- No Aoi, quisieras ir tu conmigo??.- como respuesta Aoi dio un gran giro hacia atrás y salió corriendo del comedor.- Supongo que eso es un si.- dijo Makoto Soda acompañado de una carcajada general.

.- Que tonta, pero retonta soy.......- decía Dany paseándose como león enjaulado en su habitación, le había dicho a Aoi que seria su pareja en la Gala de Bienvenida y ella no tenia ni la menor intención de presentarse ahí, era algo que ya había pensado detenidamente y a pesar que casi Mark Lenders la tenia en lista de presentación había tomado esa firme decisión.

.- Y por lo mismo ni siquiera he pensado que ponerme.... se supone que es un evento de talla internacional y.....- Y tu solo debes vestir con algo lindo y sexy.- Andrea!!!!.- esta entró con una bolsa impresionante de lo que Dany supuso era desde ropa hasta accesorios de toda clase... de toda la clase que le gustaba a Andrea.

.- No debe ser solo algo bello??.- No.- dijo en un gesto teatral.- una debe ser la bella y con tanta compatriota haciéndote la competencia y aparte por si te presentas.- Y tu que sabes de eso??.- Nada, solo que Lenders puso un apartado de estrella especial y supongo......- Mmm, muy bien tu ganas y aunque no te garantizo nada de presentaciones si le prometí a Aoi ir con él.- Por eso estoy aquí.- dijo esta sonriendo triunfalmente.- hay un par de bobos más lo que se acumule a los que quiero que no te quiten la vista de encima en toooooooda la noche.-

.- Ay Andrea, Dios te haga una santa!!!!.- Eso amiga mía.- dijo esta sacando vestidos.- es lo que mi querido novio dijo cuando le escogí su traje y lo convencí de ir también.- Irá Mizaki-chan??.- lo dijo sin pensar pero observó que su amiga se puso de un color muy extraño.- Perdón Andrea, me expresé mal?.- No, esta bien. Lo que pasa es que últimamente alguien le llama así y no soy yo.- Dany puso cara interrogante.- Una "muy querida amiga de Francia" dice él, pero yo estoy segura que esa tal Azumi tenia otras negras intenciones al venirse disparada de Francia según ella para traerle un traumatólogo especialista del deporte y se dio el susto de su vida cuando vio que Tom tenia novia....- Es mi imaginación.- sonrió Dany mientras su amiga seguía gruñendo.- o la gran Andrea esta celosa, que digo celosa...celosisisisisma.- Ya basta Dany, que lo único bueno de esa tipa es que Tom ya esta mucho mejor y ya camina....- Entonces podrá jugar??.- Aun no lo sabemos, ya que continua vendado, pero Tom jamás se lo perdonaría si no pelea junto a sus amigos..... pero ya no hablemos de pequeñeces ( osea ya no mencionemos a esa).- sacó varias piezas y las puso sobre la cama mientras miraba a su amiga de reojo.- No se por que, pero creo que esa noche será inolvidable, después de tantos años mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo estarán juntas.- Todas??.- Si Dany, acaso Oli no te ha dicho nada.... Patty irá también y quien crees que le envió la invitación.... pues Oliver.- Vaya!!!!!!!.- dijo Dany dejándose caer en la cama.

Después de ser sometida... digo convencida en escoger su vestido, salió a tomar un pequeño refrigerio, ella a comparación de los chicos tenia libertad de comer lo que fuera, claro que eso no implicaba que en sus viajes a la cocina se encontrara con gran parte del equipo; al pasar por el gimnasio escucho unos ruidos secos y se acercó a la ventanilla; ahí se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Benji Price quien golpeaba con fuerza y pericia un costal de boxeo así como una pera a toda velocidad.- Ese debe ser el entrenamiento especial de Gamou, desde que llegó de Alemania sabia que estaba lesionado, pero luego de esos enfrentamientos con China se resintió mas.... Benji.- pensaba Dany mientras observaba el agotamiento de este y el sudor que bajaba por su poderosa espalda, la determinación en su mirada le decía que seguiría esforzándose por tratar de mejorar sus lesiones, la cuales habían sido muy dolorosas, de pronto se encontró sonrojándose y reprochándose a si misma por como lo estaba viendo.- Daniella eres una boba!! .- pero ese leve dolor en su corazón no desapareció.

.- Bueno no lo debes gritar en pleno pasillo para que lo aceptes.- WHAA!!!.- -OO- Benji estaba frente a ella con una toalla a los hombros y sonriendo muy divertido.- Me escuchaste??.- Y lo que es peor.... te entendí y....... a donde vas Daniella??.- A devorar una rebanada de pastel.- volteo a mirarlo a un sonrojada.- y si crees poder quemarlo antes de que te rellene el trasero eres bienvenido.- Benji por un momento dudó.- Daniella haciendo bromas sobre una parte tannnnnnnn..... (jeje) de mi cuerpo.... esto no me lo pierdo.- y la siguió a la cocina imaginándose un peldaño en una posible reconciliación y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y verse rodeado de todo el equipo incluyendo a Steve que en un rincón engullía entre gruñidos mientras le lanzaba una señal de touche con el tenedor.... el había pensado lo mismo que él.

Y el sábado llegó, Dany no tuvo llamado temprano así que se quedó tendida en su cama pensando, una cosa era ir a la Gala y otra presentarse en el escenario.... sintió su corazón encogerse y también su estomago ya que sintió hambre y de un salto se levantó y se alistó para desayunar, supuso que los chicos ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y algunos aun estarían desayunando, sonrió al recordar que todos estuvieron juntos comiendo pastel a hurtadillas y que por poco los atrapa Gamou mientras ella lo distraía para que los chicos salieran corriendo.

.- Aunque fuera le hubieras dado un puñetazo Oliver!!!!.- Dany escuchó a Bruce por el pasillo y luego Oli y Bruce aparecieron frente a ella.- Que sucede??.- Vas a desayunar??.- dijo Steve quien iba junto a Armand, esta asintió y los siguió.- Alguien puede decirme que pasó??.- dijo Dany viendo la cara de disgusto que no era normal en su primo.- Oliver??.- Un chico hizo algo muy disgustante para mí en los campos de entrenamiento y pues no lo soporte y le reclamé y creo que casi nos agarramos a golpes.....- OO. Dany recordó la única vez que vio pelear a su primo y el tipo en cuestión no quedo bien parado y eso que era luchador de Kick Boxing.- Tu me conoces Daniella, el balón es mi mejor amigo y no pude soportar que alguien lo tratara de forma tan humillante a propósito.- A propósito??.- Si... lo vi dar unos grandes cañonazos y por el impacto destrozó y desinfló varios balones y después se acercó y escupió en ellos y sabes lo peor de todos.... ese chico es del seleccionado de México.- Dany sintió algo cercano a la vergüenza y mas por que sabia quien había sido... su antiguo mejor amigo....... Ricardo Espadas.

.- Daniella aquí estas!!!!!!!!!!!.- Dany apenas había pisado la alfombra de entrada junto a un muy arreglado Aoi, cuando Mark Lenders apareció frente a ella, le sonrió a Aoi mientras le decía que era muy importante que le prestara su pareja pero que aun así le separara su asiento y que en un rato más estaría con él toooooooda la noche y en un santiamén se la llevó.- No te rindes verdad Lenders??.- dijo Dany cuando llegaron a un vestuario.- Claro que no.- dijo este mientras sacaba un gancho con un traje y luego volteaba a mirarla, mirando el traje y luego a ella; Dany traía un conjunto de 3 piezas, una blusa de seda azul marino de casi sin manga, un chaleco largo de vaporoso tul azul que tapaba lo que tanto había insistido Andrea, una minifalda azul marino con leves acentos de pedrería que en realidad era un short falda que acentuaba sus caderas y sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias sedosas y unas zapatillas de satén; solo traía el cabello recogido en un moño sujetado con un broche.- Este traje no rivaliza con lo que traes puesto.- dijo arrojando el traje y sacando una chaqueta de seda azul con brillos.- Esto amiga mía.- dijo poniéndoselo.- Hará que todos deseen que te la quites.- Quieres que canta o me desnude Mark Lenders.- Los harías tan felices!!!!!!!.- esta se sonrojo y miró al cielo mientras Mark pensaba que zapatos le cambiaría.- Veo que te diviertes mucho, pero no arreglamos nada, no ensayamos.- Mira mi programa interno...- dijo este mientras le sacaba las zapatillas y le enfundaba unas botas de piel con cordeles y de tacón pequeño.- Esa Alemana insistió hasta el berrinche ser la primera, bueno, no hubo dificultad en ponerte al final y tal vez.. tal vez acompañar a otro grupo.- No me cabe duda, eres el diablo.- Gracias, viniendo de un ángel es todo un honor.-

Aoi llegó y se sentó en una de las grandes mesas correspondientes a Japón, al ver que ponía la bolsa de Dany en la silla su lado Benji le preguntó.- Donde esta Dany, Aoi???.- este sonrió.- Un chico alto, al parecer Staff me la pidió prestada, pero dijo que en un momento volvía.- Debe ser algún conocido, no?.- dijo Oliver mirando de reojo a Patty quien estaba despampanante en un vestido verde-aqua y el cabello lacio hacia los lados.- No lo sé- contestó cortantemente y levantándose junto con las demás chicas fueron al tocador. Todos miraron boquiabiertos la actitud de esta pero luego guardaron silencio al notarlo Oliver.- No te preocupes Oliver.- dijo Benji quien como todos lo del equipo traía puesto un smoking negro.- debe pasar como tu dices, en un rato volverá.-

.-¿Qué se traerán esas mujeres??.- dijo Bruce paseando un vaso en su dedo.- Con Andrea al mando.- dijo Tom.- todo puede suceder.- Fue mi imaginación.- dijo Steve viendo que se encontraban en confianza ( aja con Benji a lado).- pero tu y Andrea llegaron....- Algo distanciados, si, esta, como decirlo molesta, no, que digo FURIOSA.- Que le hiciste Misaki?.- � � dijo Bruce mirándolo fijamente.- Nada, solo que llegó justamente cuando Azumi estaba a punto de besarme.- dijo este mientras todos tosían entre carcajadas.- De puro milagro estas vivo!!!.- le dijo Benji.- esa chica no sabe con quien se metió y como salió librada??.- A ella no le dijo o hizo nada, que yo sepa pero a mi, me hizo correr por toda la habitación mientras me gritaba que no iría a la Gala conmigo y salió dando un portazo, luego se regresó y tomó su pase diciendo que tampoco me daría el gusto de llevarme a mi semi-francesa a la Gala cuando ella ya tenia todo listo y sin darme cuenta nos encontramos en el camino y llegamos juntos.- Pero no por eso...- comenzó Oliver.- Nos hemos dejado de querer?? Por mi parte, ella es la número uno, no se que piense ella al respecto, lo que si se es que tiene razón, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no se que le hubiera pasado a ese bast...- Ya entendimos Tom.- dijo Steve.- ya todos suponemos eso.- Oliver solo se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró.- Tu sabes la respuesta.- escuchó en susurro la voz de Benji cerca de su oreja y de pronto la luz se apagó e hicieron la presentación de los organizadores y dieron inicio del sorteo de los partidos hasta que terminó todo aquello las chicas regresaron a la mesa.

Dany estaba demasiado nerviosa, casi 3 años que no se ponía frente a un público y menos uno tan numeroso y con tanto conocido.- Vamos Angel, hora de extender las alas .- Andrea que haces aquí??.- Vinimos a darte animo, ya va a terminar el sorteo, ya viste con quien nos tocó primero??.- Si, con México, era una probabilidad muy grande, pero y que pasó con lo que me dijiste anoche?.- Después de la correteada que le di, acabe llegando y sentándome con él.- Oh si como sufres.- Y quienes crees que están ahí también...- Lo imagino y tu Patty que linda te ves y Eva?.- Eva se quedó vigilando y gracias lo mismo digo, Andrea tiene muy buen gusto.- Ya lo se, Mark solo me cambió ciertos detalles y que tal con Oli, Patty??.- Ah, déjame decirte que sigue mis consejitos de tratarlo como glaciar, que sufra.- Pobre Oli, espero tengas razón Andrea, sino de nada.....- Ah no, nada de arrepentimientos, sino sirve no era para ti, pero como sabemos que si, hay que seguir hasta las ultimas consecuencias y vamonos, va a salir la alemanilla esa y no la quiero ni ver, suerte Dany, de mi cuenta corre que todo el equipo te eche porras.

Vio a sus amigas alejarse y tuvo un momento de pánico cuando desde su rincón vio a Hazel quien cantó en inglés y se sentía reina del escenario y más con ese mini vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, cantaba bien pero era demasiado... artificial y como dijo Andrea evitó encontrarse con ella, desfilaron un par de grupos y solistas más pero recordó que Mark la había dejado al ultimo y que no había programa externo, no sabían quien seguiría.- Tal vez cuando siga yo, ya no quede casi nadie.- pero cuando se dio cuenta que le tocaba observó que el lugar aun estaba lleno, en eso le dieron su señal mientras decían que había una presentación especial, se apagaron todas las luces y conteniendo el aliento, salió suavemente con los acordes de la música, esa canción que Aoi había pensado para ella.....

(Anime) Dragonball GT: Don't You See! (N/A), Zard

Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni

Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni

Mou sukoshi o-tagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii

Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante

Sabishisugiru yo Love is asking to be loved

Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo

A pesar que podría ser lindo, si las palabras flotaran fuera de mi...

Como cuando escribes una carta a un amigo.

Necesito algo de tiempo para conocernos un poco más....

Ya que los únicos que no te traicionan es tu familia.

Es tan solitario padecer amor y preguntarse ser amado...

Sé que seré feliz si dejo de pensar, pero...

Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide

Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete

Don't you see! Chotto sameta furi wo suru kuse wa

Kizutsuku no ga kowai kara

No lo ves!!! Aun cuando pregunto y rece por milagros y memorias....

Me preocupo un poco.

No lo ves!! Aun cuando tuviera un habito de pretender ser fría...

temo ser herida.

Hasta segundos después la luz la iluminó completamente, y se dio cuenta que el miedo había quedado atrás, todas sus ilusiones se cristalizaban frente a sus ojos, pudo ver a Schneider quien le sonreía dulcemente, Santana y Leo, Espadas quien la miraba boquiabierto junto con los demás y su muy querido equipo de Japón en el cual 2 pares de ojos la miraban haciéndola estremecer.

TAXI noriba de matte 'ta toki no chinmoku wa

Tatta gofun na no ni

Mono sugoku nagaku kanjita

Muri wo shite tsukarete

Aozameta koi wa yokisenu dekigoto

Aunque solo han sido cinco minutos,

he esperado en el apagado silencio en la parada de taxis.

Siento cono si esto fuera una eternidad.

Gastando mi tiempo y haciéndome cansancio.

Un evento que no ayuda a un amor que perdió su color

Don't you see! Chiisana kenka de

Makezugiraina futari da kara hotto shita no

Don't you see! Ironna hito wo miru yori

Zutto onaji anata wo mite itai

¡No lo ves! No debemos ser golpeados

Por pequeñas peleas

¡No lo ves! Más bien que admirar a los chicos

Quiero mirar justamente a ti.

Las chicas se desvivían animando a Dany, Japón estaba al borde de la locura, Aoi estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar su canción y con su querida Daniella.- Dany jamás debió alejarse de ahí.- dijo Steve al verla brillar y Benji como nunca estuvo de acuerdo. En eso 3 chicas en trajes parecidos pero negros salieron a su lado y le acompañaron en el coro en inglés.

Don't you see!

I'll never worry, tonight

I'll lay me down, tonight

You know, I do it for you

¡No lo ves!

Nunca me preocuparé, esta noche

Me dejaré, esta noche

Tu sabes, lo hago por ti

Don't you see! Umareta machi no nioi

Kurekakaru gairojuu wo futari arukeba

Don't you see! Sekai-juu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo

Watashi wo tsukamaete ite

¡No lo ves! Si caminamos juntos por las calles

Llenados con las esencias de la ciudad hemos nacido

¡No lo ves! No importa cuanta gente halla en esta prisa mundial

Todavía puedes atraparme.

Todo mundo se puso de pie, Dany sentía sus ojos humedecerse y más cuando sus amigas de Japón la abrazaron felicitándola y animándola a cantar con ellas una canción más.

Vivir

by Belinda

Oh...oh...oh...

Quiero dormir, no madrugar

ya son mas de las diez, a despertar

empezar con ilusión

vivir en el extremo, planear algo ideal

a veces quiero gritar y poder volar...ay...ay...ay

CORO

Vivir y ser como yo quiero,

vivir con el corazón abierto,

ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

yo busco siempre amor de verdad.

Dany se quitó la chaqueta junto con sus amigas y al acercarse a ellas pudo vislumbrar una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, era Hazel quien tenia transformado su rostro bajo una máscara de cólera, lo ignoró y canto con más fuerza.

En la ciudad es todo igual

no veo entre la gente algo especial

mi corazón quiere encontrar

alguien sincero que me haga soñar.

A veces quiero gritar y poder volar...yea...yea...yea

CORO

Despertar y gritar

sentir en mi la vida,

arriesgar y apostar

sentir adrenalina.

No importaba lo que fuera a pasar después de esto, si le pedían cantar en la final... lo intentaría con todo el corazón y tal vez con su música de nuevo este tal vez se decida por si o no al amor y mientras elevaría al cielo sus deseos al cielo esperando felicidad para todos y para ella misma.

Debo aceptar

mi vida normal

pero yo quiero algo mas

lo se, pronto llegara.

Vivir y ser como yo quiero,

vivir con el corazón abierto,

ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

mi amor es verdadero.

CORO

Vivir y ser como yo quiero,

vivir con el corazón abierto,

ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

yo busco siempre amor de verdad.


	44. World Youth 1: mi reencuentro con México

Bueno, después de un ratito ( aja) estamos de regreso, con buenas vibras y criticas constructivas, como esa de que ya no quieren que medio mundo se enamore de Dany, ya sé... peco de vanidosa jeje... bueno nos quedamos en que Dany apareció ante todas las comunidades que asistieron al World Youth, muchos viejos conocidos entre ellos y uno que otro enemigo, no todo podía ser miel y Tom tuvo su primer pleito con Andrea, Patty esta distante con Oli y Daniella... por dios ella quiere huir de ahí...continuamos.

* * *

Dany aun sentía la adrenalina aun correr por sus venas, aun cuando se había cambiado y salía al gran salón, topándose con conocidos de algunos equipos y Schneider estaba a la cabeza.- Felicitaciones Angel, ya era hora de que desplegaras de nuevo todo ese talento .- Gracias Carl, fue difícil decidir...- Dany calla cuando ve a Santana acercarse con Leo, le dirige una fría mirada a Schneider y luego dice en español.- Felicidades Daniella, aunque no se por que te acompañaron ese trío de locas.- miró hacia donde las chicas armaban barullo.- pero no puedo negar que lo hicieron bien.- Gracias Santana, por cierto te presento al capitán de Alemania...- Carl Hans Schneider, desde un km lo reconocí, es un placer y espero tenerlo mas en la cancha, hasta después Dany .- este solo inclinó un poco la cabeza y se retiró, Leo solo la tomó de una mano felicitándola y se fue tras de Santana.- Amigo tuyo no? .- Supongo, aunque creo que fue un error presentarlos .- No te preocupes, lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos, pero ya verás la final será contra Alemania y Japón .- Supongo que ese es un cumplido... vaya no había visto a Díaz y por lo que veo ya descubrió a Andrea .- ambos voltearon a ver a Andrea quien saludaba cortésmente a Díaz quien parecía querer decir muchas cosas a la vez.- que pensará Tom de eso...- pensó al mirar a Tom quien tenia la mirada fija en ellos. Luego vio a Pepe junto a Oliver quien le presentaba a una sonriente Patty mientras Pepe le dirigía una mirada de admiración, Gino Hernández también saludaba a Aoi ya que ambos estaban en el Inter de Milán y con cierto desagrado también divisó a Cryford y a Hino quien estaba junto a otro chico moreno y le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.- Ramón Victorino, capitán de Uruguay .- dijo Schneider con tono serio.- He escuchado de él, pero nunca lo había visto - Y que hay de ti.- dijo de pronto Schneider.- vi que llegaste con un jugador que no conozco .- Su nombre es Aoi Shingo, un chico muy tierno, el cual escribió la canción que canté... .- Vaya, les diste calabazas a aquellos pero... .- Olvidemos eso por hoy, por favor... me voy a mi asiento... muero de hambre, nos vemos al rato .- y se dirigió a su mesa donde todo el equipo la recibió con entusiasmo, sobre todo un Aoi agradecido por la canción.- Vaya Angel, debe ser difícil querer a 2 chicos y no darse cuenta .-

* * *

La fiesta continuaba, Dany bailó con casi todo el equipo al igual que las demás chicas, Rosy sacaba a Oliver cada vez que podía, pero aunque Oli estuviera bailando con otra, su mirada siempre buscaba a Patty y Dany al estar bailando con él lo atrapó observándola.- Si en verdad deseas hablar con ella, solo ve y díselo.- Oliver mostró algo parecido a un sonrojo, y mientras Dany bailaba con Ringo vio que Patty salía hacia uno de los balcones y Oli iba tras ella.- Que le dijiste a Oliver?.- dijo Andrea acercándose con Tom de la mano.- parece como si lo persiguiera el diablo.- No se... una palabra de aliento?.- Pues lo accionó como resorte, por cierto no te he contado lo más divertido de esta noche.- Dany junto con Tom la miraron expectante.- No lo adivinas? El gusto de mirar la cara verde de envidia y coraje de Hazel hacer juego con ese horrendo vestido suyo.- Ay Andrea no escarmientas.- exclamó Dany mientras reían.

Y precisamente eso era lo que Oliver necesitaba, salió al balcón que estaba con una luz tenue y diviso a Patty sentada en una pequeña mesa con un refresco al que parecía no prestarle mucha atención, ya que su mirada estaba perdida hacia el paisaje que se admiraba lleno de luces y fragantes flores del gran jardín que rodeaba el salón. Aspiró profundo y se acercó.- Puedo sentarme?.- esta no alzo la vista, como si estuviera tardando en reconocer la voz frente a ella.- Claro.- Oliver vio que se miraba un poco pálida, tal vez se había sentido un poco mal y por eso había salido al fresco.- Te encuentras bien Patty? Te notó un poco pálida.- Me sentía algo sofocada, adentro hay demasiada gente.- pero rehuía de su mirada.- En estos días no hemos podido platicar, y Patty, yo quisiera explicarte que..- No te preocupes capitán, las explicaciones solo se dan a la familia, esposas o novias y como yo no soy nada de eso, solo soy tu amiga y no hay necesidad.- se levantó de pronto, pero fue demasiado rápido ya que perdió el equilibrio y casi tropezó pero su caída fue detenida por un preocupado Oliver.- Tranquila ya te tengo.- Patty sintió enrojecer pero un dejo de dignidad no la abandonó.- Ya estoy bien Oliver, puedes soltarme.- pero este no soltó el abrazo.- Oliver!.- dijo esta con voz molesta, pero su protesta fue callada por unos apasionados labios, que primero la dejaron azorada y sin aliento, era un beso salvaje con el cual la estaban castigando y bendiciendo a la vez, sus alientos se mezclaron en una extraña comunión que parecía estar destinada desde hace mucho, Patty tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y fundirse con el, pero su mente la hizo recapacitar...un sonido hizo eco en el lugar, el motivo era la mano de Patty estrellándose abruptamente en una mejilla de Oliver que lo hizo girar hacia un lado del impacto, con una mano sobre la mejilla adolorida Oliver la miró y vio como las lágrimas se deslizaban por el bello rostro de Patty Nakasawa... su querida Patty, le dolía más verla llorar que la mejilla que ahora le ardía.- Patty no...- No lo quisiste hacer, pero estabas molesto y ahora te arrepientes? No quiero tu lástima, ni ahora ni nunca...- se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo y giró.- TE ODIO OLIVER ATTON!.- y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Oliver intrigado y adolorido.- Vaya se ve que no todo es "rosas" para el famoso capitán Atton .- Oliver voltea y se encuentra frente a Espadas quien parecía haber salido de una esquina.- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y menos a escondidas .- dijo Oliver algo molesto pero notó algo extraño en el chico, este se veía algo mareado...

* * *

Dany vio como Patty entraba corriendo al salón y luego se dirigía hacia el tocador de damas.- Que habrá pasado ahora?.- se preguntó pero luego la inquieto no ver a Oliver ir detrás de ella y se acercó sigilosamente, cual fue su sorpresa ver a Ricardo Espadas moverse amenazadoramente hacia su primo, en eso divisó a David Alberz y con un silbido que hacia mucho no practicaba rogó al cielo que Alberz lo reconociera... en un santiamén estaba a su lado junto con Robles y Salaguza.- Jamás pensé que aun recordarás esa vieja señal.- dijo este sonriendo pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver a su capitán zarandeando al capitán nipón, rápidamente se lanzaron sobre de él, mientras Dany cerraba discretamente las puerta-ventanas y se acercaba furiosa hacia Espadas quien gritaba algo a Oliver en una muy mala mezcla de Ingles- español.- Te demostrare en la cancha que de nada sirve ser un niño rico, el fútbol no es para niños débiles y sentimentales como tu, me pagaras la humillación que me hiciste sentir... .- Espero que ya hayas terminado.- dijo Dany poniéndose frente a el cuándo los demás chicos lo arrastraban a duras penas.- debería avergonzarte ser bravucón en ese estado.- al acercarse más, Dany había notado aliento alcohólico en Espadas.- no se como diablos puedes embriagarte como idiota si el señor tiene un partido mañana, aunque sea por la tarde.- ahora comprendo que fue lo que compró y no nos lo comentó.- dijo Alberz.- recuerdo que pasamos por un puesto de cerveza de Sapporo... dile a Oliver que disculpe al capitán, no lo llevaremos y espero que lo compensemos con el partido de mañana .- Mañana será tu final Atton! .- alcanzó a gritar Espadas ante la mirada furiosa de Dany a quien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ese bastardo no cambiará nunca.. .- dijo esta suavemente recordando tiempos pasados, Espadas siempre armaba peleas sin sentido, sobre todo cuando sentía a alguien superior a él, pero sobre todo cuando alguien le reprochaba alguna mala acción... en ese caso Oliver.- Le daré gusto a Espadas.- dijo Oli regresándola a la realidad.- arreglaremos todo en la cancha.- Oli estas bien?.- este asintió pero observó su mejilla que amenazaba con inflamarse.- Acaso ese bobo se atrevió a...- Solo me jaloneo, esto más bien es un aviso de lo que corro en riesgo de perder.- Oliver...-

* * *

Oliver le platicó todo ( todo, todo?) a una sorprendida Daniella, quien no sabia que expresarle a su primo.- Me lo merezco por imbécil, idiota, est...- Yaaa ya, ya te entendí, ya se que eres el idiota más grande del mundo, pero jamás pensé escucharlo de ti mismo.- se puso de pie y se recargó en el barandal.- yo pienso lo mismo sobre mi.- Dany...- Oliver recordó que su prima también sufría, aunque lo de ella era mucho más complicado, nunca le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos, sabia que había estado enamorada de Benji, pero luego que el se fue se había acercado mucho a Steve... tal vez demasiado y luego todas esas cosas que el consideraba una cruel jugarreta del destino; sabia por boca de Tom ( quien a su vez había sido informado por Andrea... chismosos) que esto acababa en un triángulo amoroso que podía acabar en tragedia y por la expresión de su prima eso estaba cerca de suceder.- Dany, creo es tiempo de tomar decisiones... y lo digo por los dos.- Dany miró detenidamente a su primo y dijo volviéndose de nuevo.- Tal vez tengas razón, ya he pensado en eso... pero será muy difícil y probablemente... muy doloroso.-

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, Dany vio que estaba un poco más llena.- Hola Dany.- dijo Andrea en español acercándose a ella.- venimos a pedir asilo político por esta noche.- Político?.- Si políticamente sentimental.- dijo señalando a Eva y Patty que estaban acurrucadas en unas bolsas de dormir.- Tu cama fue respetada, pero creo que yo si quepo contigo, jejeje.- ya acostadas Andrea le platicó como habían encontrado a Patty en el tocador visiblemente alterada, y como les platicó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Dany le explicó que ya lo sabia.- No te apures, yo quedé anonadada.- dijo esta, luego Tom junto con Benji las sacaron del salón y a petición de la misma Patty habían dado a su habitación en el complejo, ninguno protestó, hasta Benji dijo que si Patty quería privacidad, no había nada mejor que esa habitación que era la más grande y alejada de los cuartos de los chicos.- Que checada te tiene �� .- Te daría un zape, pero estoy mas interesada en platicarte lo que pasó después.- Andrea escuchó en silencio.- Ese bastardo, no aprende nada de nada ni con la edad, Daniel estaría triste, Ricardo no ha podido olvidar la envidia.- Lo sé, espero que mañana aprenda una lección de humildad.- dijo Dany.- será un partido muy difícil.- Para quien? Para ti o para el equipo?.- dijo Andrea quien recordaba lo posesivo que era Espadas.- Espadas ha empeorado tanto con su carácter que ya ni se que pensar.- tocaron suavemente a la puerta y la cabeza de Tom se asomó.- Supuse que no estarían dormidas, alguien vino a buscarlas.- Se levantaron tratando de no hacer ruido y salieron sigilosamente detrás de Tom hacia la cocina del complejo y se encontraron sentados en la mesa a Oliver quien era atendido de la mejilla por Benji quien sonrió al verlas.- Que bueno que ya llegaron, sus visitantes no quisieron entrar hasta que llegaran.- Visitantes?.- dijeron al unísono mientras Benji abría la puerta y dos chicas entraron nerviosamente.

.- Melissa... Rebeca!.- dijo Dany cuando las chicas les sonrieron.- que hacen aquí? .- Vinimos a ver a Oliver.- dijo Melissa.- pero también a ti .- miró a Oli y le hizo una profunda reverencia.- Te pido mil perdones por el mal comportamiento de mi hermano .- Oliver no necesitó traducción y le dijo que no se preocupara ya que en el partido ajustarían cuentas y mientras Benji servia de traductor Rebeca platicaba con las otras chicas.

.- Ella insistió mucho y como solo yo seguía despierta, pues aquí estoy, Tom fue quien nos abrió la puerta de servicio, por eso de evitar a los chismosos reporteros; por cierto... lindo novio el que tienes Andrea.- Ah ya sabes, tengo buen gusto.- Y supongo que ese es...- Dany le puso un dedo en la boca.- Entiende perfectamente el español si no te has dado cuenta.- dijo Andrea sonriendo ferozmente.- así que salgamos afuera.- y lo hicieron pero al final casi no platicaron, no hasta que Melissa salió un poco más aliviada y las chicas se encaminaron a la salida.- Es un chico realmente sorprendente.- dijo Melissa.- tal como me platicabas sobre él y ese joven, Benji, es el que creo...- Si ese es!.- dijo Rebeca poniéndose frente a Dany.- Es el chico que te fue infiel, pero por lo que veo aun sigue clavadisímo de ti, no te quitó un ojo de encima en toda la presentación por no decir toda la noche y aun ahorita en la madrugada te echa unas miradas que derriten.- Daniella se puso totalmente enrojecida ante una divertida Andrea.- Yep es él, pero también esta un morenazo...- No me digas, el de ojos de Tigre.- Ese mero.- dijo Andrea en total complicidad con Rebeca.- Rebeca ya vamonos, no vinimos a burlarnos de Dany.- la abrazó.- suerte amiga.- y casi se llevó arrastrando a Rebeca.- Te digo que estos chicos no disimulan nada.- dijo Andrea fingiendo inocencia.- Ni tu por lo que veo, andando que muero de sueño.- Pues creo que "tu cama" esperar�, mira nada más quien te espera y dudo mucho que quiera chaperona y mi "osito" me espera.- y de pronto Dany se quedó frente a frente con Benji, sin más escudo que su pijama.

.- Quisiera hablar contigo.- Dany notó que no traía gorra y su cabello lucia desordenado y muy sexy, sus anchos hombros resaltaban mucho contra luz de las lamparas que alumbraban el sendero, ya no se parecía al muchachito que conoció hacia casi 7años.- Eso es obvio, pero no podías esperar a mañana?.- dijo esta en tono cansado.- Siento decirte que ya es mañana.- Gracioso, muy bien, desembucha.- Creo que es obvio, pero va de nuevo, estas comprometida con Hyuga o jugarás con el pobre de Aoi?.- se quedó anonadada, a que horas había entrado Aoi al ruedo?.- Si dices comprometida a si tengo algo con Steve... no te importa... pero NO y de una vez te digo que no envuelvas a Aoi en tus cosas, es un niño muy tierno.- Vaya que compadecida pero solo lo estas encaminando a..- Que te importa si le doy alas o no a Aoi, te piensas el único hombre sobre la tierra, oh disculpa si Hazel eso te hace pensar siempre por eso no te suelta.- No metas a Hazel, ella ya no forma parte de mi vida y lo sabes bien!.- alzó la voz molesto.- NO me Grites!.- ella también comenzó a gritar.- Pues no parece cuando la ultima vez que la vi fue besuqueándote después de que yo..yo.- TE besuqueaste conmigo? Ella se me abalanzó y luego la arrumbe y tu habías desaparecido.- Querías que fuera a pelear por ti? Lo siento, pero yo muero de sueño y me largo de aquí.- Espera Dany...- este la jaló fuertemente haciéndola perder el equilibrio y recargarse en los brazos de este quien sin querer puso las manos donde no debía.- PERVERTIDO!.- una mano se había estrellado en el rostro del portero quien no sabia ni que decir.- Auch.- dijo este débilmente mientras la veía alejarse furiosa.- lo siento... aunque creo que valió un poco el golpe.- dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba el área lastimada.

* * *

Dany caminaba echando lumbre por los pasillos. Era el colmo, sus sentimientos habían sido rebajados a química y el colmo de la desgracia, Steve estaba en el pasillo esperando acusador.- Disculpa si no te busco plática, tengo sueño.- dijo esta pasándose de largo.- Que hacías afuera con Price? O te gusta comparar notas?.- ella quien tenia la tristeza a cuestas de decidir su cariño, se sentía aplastada por el machismo presente y Hyuga recibió el mismo trato que Price.- Déjame decirte que tu y Price pueden irse...- aspiró profundo y lanzó un furioso.- AL DEMONIO! .- el colmo de un colmo, como decidirse por dos chicos, mandándolos por un tubo.

* * *

Con un humor variable, Dany despertó junto a una muy sonriente Andrea.- Vaya, hasta que la bella durmiente se... oh no, esa mirada de "no preguntes" ,que diablos sucedió?...- Eso paso Andrea, los mande al diablo, a ambos, ya no me interesa hablar de eso por el momento ya que tendré mucho trabajo.- de un salto bajó la cama y entró al baño.- También Dany esta triste?.- preguntó una somnolienta Patty.- No, más bien furiosa por un par de idiotas y que el cielo se ampare de ellos.- Eva se incorporó persignándose devotamente, iban a necesitar ayuda divina.

* * *

Un Bruce contento y repleto del desayuno salió al campo de entrenamiento y observó sorprendido a casi todos sus compañeros sentados en la banca observando a Dany y Aoi quienes practicaban unos tiros mostrados por Dany.- Por que están todos con esa cara?.- Dany esta de muy mal humor.- dijo Ralph con temor en su voz.- llegó al campo desde muy temprano.- Bah, nuestra querida entrenadora a de andar en sus días...- Yo que tu no la molestaba.- dijo Ringo seriamente.- hace rato que Steve se puso a calentar, le iba a decir algo, ella tiró un gol tan fuerte que destrozó la red y pegó en la pared al puro estilo Hyuga.- señaló el lugar donde estaba incrustado un balón.- Realmente esta furiosa.- dijo Oliver algo divertido.- pero puedo decir que son los mejores tiros que le he visto.- Oliver?. Y ese golpe.- este solo sonrió y más cuando todo el equipo se dio cuenta que Benji y Steve también traían un golpe en la mejilla firmemente marcado.-

* * *

El primer partido del equipo anfitrión es contra México. Para Japón no juega ni Tom ni Benji por sus lesiones. La formación es: Por **Japón:** GK: Richard Tex Tex, Kasuo, Masao, Oliver, Shingo, Hyuga, Andy, Bruce, Ringo, Armand y Hiroshi. Para **México:** GK: Ricardo Espadas, Medina, Carvajal, Gómez, Rivera, Ezpino, Salaguza, García, Suarez, Alvez y Robles. Entrenador: Enrique Vázquez.

En los vestidores de Japón, Gamou se pone frente al equipo.- Muy bien señores, este es el primer partido y solo espero lo mejor de ustedes a pesar de nuestros compañeros lesionados, no tengo más que decirles que hagan su mejor esfuerzo... señorita Daniella, tiene algo que decir sobre el enfrentamiento que tendremos contra sus compatriotas?.- No señor, por el momento solo deseo que mis compatriotas conozcan el verdadero fútbol japonés, el fútbol de mis otros compatriotas.- todos sonrieron ante la sinceridad de su entrenadora.

El partido empieza, Japón mueve la bola y ataca, luego de unos pases, Oliver hace su "Fringe drive shoot", cuando el tiro esta lo suficientemente bajo, Shingo hace una chalaca con ese tiro y lo cambia de dirección, todos pensaron que ya era gol, pero Espadas lo detiene con relativa facilidad. Espadas sale de su área con el balón, Hyuga se barre, Espadas lo salta y dan pase a sus compañeros, pero Andy había movido a la defensa y estaban en posición adelantada.

Viendo que Espadas estaba fuera de su área, Armand saca rápido (el tiro libre por la falta de posición adelantada),le da un pase a Hyuga, este hace su chalaca del dragón pero Espadas llega y lo tapa. México ataca por el aire, pero los hermanos Koriotto que son especialistas en esto logran quitarles el balón usando su "Sky Lab Hurricane".

México recupera, y hacen un efecto al balón como si dos personas patearan a la vez (como Oli y Misaki en su primer gol a Richard en la primaria), pero Richard ya se había preparado debido a su entrenamiento de Karate y logra detener el balón. México vuelve a atacar, pero Richard la agarra y así termina el 1er tiempo.

.- Muy bien chicos.- dijo Dany en los vestidores.- como México fue el único país del cual aunque parezca burla no tengo datos concretos, he checado que los jugadores que conozco de niños no han cambiado mucho en su practica... todos se centran en Espadas, él es el corazón del equipo, aunque eso no quita que se comporte como un bastardo.- silencio general.- si ya se... exagero pero es la verdad.. Espadas solo sabe retar, ya verán si meten un gol... lo protegerán a toda costa, y os que protegen a Espadas son los llamados los Five Azteca Warrior ( que nombrecito!) que los componen Salaguza, García, Suarez, Alvez y Robles.- Así que solo debemos anotar todo lo que se pueda.- dijo felizmente Aoi.- Exacto! Pero aun así tengan cuidado.- Muy bien!.- dijeron en coro. Dany se sentaba de nuevo en la banca checando sus anotaciones, cuando Benji se sentó junto a ella.- Cuando dices que en cuanto metan un gol... te refieres al propio Espadas.- No quise especificarlo así, pero es verdad... si van a intentar un gol el propio Espadas es capaz de anotarlo... en eso me recuerda a ti.- dijo esta sonriente levemente y Benji apreció que pensara en él.

* * *

Ya en el 2do tiempo, México vuelve a atacar por el aire, y un defensa de México "Bonjo" García (el más gordo) les agarra las piernas a los Koriotto y los golpea entre si, con lo que se lesionan (saliendo del campo) y ya no vuelven a jugar. García es expulsado inmediatamente.- Maldición! Sin los Koriotto para bloquear los ataques aéreos...- exclamó Benji.- Por supuesto, que importa perder un jugador cuando el contrario pierde dos.- dijo Dany también furiosa.- no sabia que México aceptaba tan sucios jugadores.- dijo tristemente.

México ataca nuevamente por al aire, ya sin los Koriotto Japón no detiene los pases, y acaba con un remate que Richard Tex Tex logra desviar pero choca con un delantero de México, en eso llega Espadas y se prepara para hacer una tijera, Richard se lanza hacia el balón, pero Espadas le cambia la dirección y anota gol. Ahora Espadas dice que todo dependerá de él y que nadie anotará en su portería.- Lo ves Atton, yo también como capitán llevaré el triunfo a mi país...observa y reflexiona Daniella... a que país apoyas! Tanto Armand como Soda como Nitta (que había ingresado en vez de Masao) realizan sus tiros pero Espadas los detiene.

Dany observa a Benji de reojo ante las declaraciones de Espadas y ve que este aprieta los dientes... furioso, Espadas a pesar de todo es un grandioso portero y él no esta al frente para retarlo también.- Algún día se enfrentaran, ya lo verás.- dijo sin mirarlo y sin pensar entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en una expresión de apoyo, pero el estremecimiento que la recorrió fue de otro sentimiento muy diferente que los sorprendió a ambos.- Demonios Daniella!.- se dijo a si misma.- una noche anterior te peleas con él y ahora lo reconfortas...boba.- y más se estremeció cuando el cerró sus dedos sobre los suyos, también mirando al frente.- Gracias Dany, gracias por tu comprensión.- Steve notó eso, pero decidió descargar su enojo en el campo y observó con agrado que Espadas también había notado esa manifestación de apoyo... se veía furioso.

A Oliver le empieza a doler el estómago debido a una lesión que tenía (Esta lesión se la hizo entrenado saltando entre una vallas antes del mundial, Oli saltaba encima de las vallas en una de esas resbala y se hace este herida en el estómago) y Dany lo nota pero no quiere armar barullo por que lo podrían sacar y su primo jamás se lo perdonaría.. Todo México defendía, Japón ataca, México rechaza (faltaba un minuto), Hyuga intercepta el balón y hace su "Raiyju Shoot", Espadas lo detiene con una mano pero se le va y es corner. Japón esta totalmente en cancha de México...

Shingo saca rápidamente, todos le piden el balón, pero todos estaban marcados, el se la da a Oliver que no se había movido del centro de la cancha y por tanto estaba desmarcado. Con dolor y todo (la sangre le empieza a brotar de su herida del estómago) corre hacia la portería de México.

Como 8 defensas se le lanzan (recuerdan que en uno de sus entrenamientos en la playa Oiver saltaba encima de unos troncos en medio del mar y además estuvo entrenando con las vallas), hace lo mismo es decir cuando el defensa se barre el usa el pie del defensa (lo pisa como los Koriotto hacían para impulsarse, pero lo hace con un pie) y así logra llegar mas lejos. Hace una chalaca de espaldas (como su 2do gol a Richard en la primaria), Espadas lo detiene, el balón choca en el travesaño, Espadas se lesiona el hombro, el balón vuelve al juego y antes que alguien reaccione Shingo se aparece y la mete al fondo del arco.- Bravo chaparro! Por eso te quiero mucho! .- grita Dany en su lengua paterna sin darse cuenta ante toda una banca sorprendida.- Chaparro!.- pregunta Benji sonriendo ��u.- que significa eso?.- Jejejeje, no te diré, pero mira a Aoi.- esta brincaba de gusto mientras le enviaba saludos con ambas manos.

México saca, Armand recupera, se la da a Oliver. Espadas esta lesionado del brazo, el balón llega a Hyuga, el cual patea con todo, Espadas se lanza y Oli intercepta el tiro con el rostro (como Bruce) y el balón llega nuevamente a Hyuga, Espadas ya estaba desubicado, se lanza, Hyuga hace su tiro, Espadas lo intercepta con una mano pero se le escapa, entra a la portería y es gol. Con lo que acaba el partido. Resultado Final: Japón 2 - México 1.

.- Hurrraaaaaaa!.- es el grito general de la banca, aunque Dany se detiene en medio de ella, ya que se entristece, al final México también es su patria y en su mente los recuerdos de su niñez vuelven a cobrar vida.- " Cuando sea grande.- dice un pequeño con traje sucio pero sonriendo junto a un pequeño Daniel y Daniella.- seré un jugador profesional y seré millonario y me burlare de los demás.- Y por que mejor no eres amable y compartes tu don para el fútbol, aun ganarías dinero...- Dany lo mira preocupada.- no es bueno ser soberbio...".- Lo siento, mi amigo Espadas . Mira hacia la banca de México y observa a su querida Melissa que a pesar de las lágrimas le lanza una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

En el otro partido del mismo grupo Uruguay se enfrenta a Italia, el partido está muy reñido, Ryoma Hino no puede anotar con su "Dragon Shoot" por lo que empieza a usar su "Tornedo Shoot" con este disparo no solamente lesiona las manos de Fernández quien intento detener el disparo sino que lesiona la pierna del libero Gentile cuando este intento bloquear el disparo. Resultado Final: Uruguay 3- Italia 2.

* * *

Más tarde en los vestidores, llega una visita inesperada... Espadas con el brazo derecho escayolado ( al parecer no hay fractura, pero ese tiro de Hyuga lo desbarató jeje) y con los otros Five Azteca Warrior.- Vengo a pedir disculpas por mi actitud, especialmente a Oliver y a Dany .- Todo olvidado Ricardo, pero prométeme portarte bien para la próxima .- dice Dany al borde de las lagrimas al ver la humildad reflejada en su viejo amigo, Oliver le tiende la mano y dice que por él no pasó nada. Luego Espadas voltea a mirar a Benji y Steve con los que intercambia una expresiva mirada que parecen comprender solo ellos.- Se puede saber que fue eso? .- pregunto suavemente Dany a su querido amigo David Alberz quien solo sonrío enigmático.- Oh, tu no te preocupes... cosas de hombres .

* * *

Después de taaaaaaanto ( aja aja) el World Youth a iniciado y nada menos que contra México, el país natal de Dany, Espadas se embrocó con medio mundo y al final demostró que no es tan malo ( dirás no tan bastardo) Goji! Y pues Dany ya marcó distancias entre Steve y Benji, aunque esos roces con Benji la descomponen un poco, el climax en la relación Oliver- Patty que parece ya tomar rumbo y la pregunta del momento... Neko terminara esta historia este año? ( Sinceramente si sigue flojeando yo lo dudo ��u... este yo huyo...) Dragón! 


	45. World Youth 2: Besos Tormentosos

Hello! Hello! Yo, Gojira ( para ustedes Goji), haré una aclaración que mi Neko no dijo, la escena de Oliver y Patty fue tomada del fic "Mi trofeo de amor" de Caballero Dorado, con ligeros cambios pero en esencia el mismo, para que no me la demanden... chii?. Bueno mi queridisíma Dany se puso a los susodichos como tomates...jajajaja llore de risa con eso; el primer partido que fue contra México fue superado no sin obtener a un Oliver resentido de una antigua herida sangrante, Benji y Tom siguen lesionados y sin saber si saldrán o no a jugar, y Dany? Pues sigue de bobota entre los dos chicos sin saber que hacer... ya ven se pelea y luego no se acuerda...continuamos... por cierto, quien da los prewiews mejor...Neko o yo?.

* * *

.- Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio...los hombres son unos necios!.- exclamaba Dany muy molesta mientras vendaba el vientre de un adolorido Oliver.- Auch! Perdóname no, Dany? Me estas apretando mucho!.- decía este con lágrimas en los ojos.- Perdóname nada... jamás mencionaste esta lesión y ahora que hasta te sangraste quieres que te diga felicidades?.- Tener una prima así, o ser un a prima así es para...- comenzó a decir Bruce cuando los ojos de Dany y Eva casi lo fulminaron.- u.- Okeyyyyyyy, no dije nada.-

Dany terminó de vendarlo y le sonrió satisfecha.- Te la apreté para que puedas dormir sin inflamarte, recuerda que tenemos partido pasado mañana en la mañana.- se acercó a la ventana donde se veía el campo de entrenamiento iluminado y pensó que tan solo habían pasado pocas horas de que se habían enfrentado a México.- Gracias Dany, hasta al rato.- dijo Oliver besando la frente de su prima.- llevaremos a Eva y Andrea a donde se están quedando.- pero apenas habían nombrado a Andrea cuando esta entró a toda velocidad a la habitación de Dany y de un puntapié sacó a los chicos.- Que te pasa Andrea?.- dijeron las chicas en coro mientras esta se dejaba caer en la cama con una mezcla de gritos y sollozos, luego se incorporó en la cama y con una expresión tan cómica que Dany estuvo a punto de reírse exclamó muy molesta.- NADAQUEMEIBAAPASARQUEESEMOSCAMUERTAQUETENGOPORNOVIOESAAZUMIHAYAKAWAESUNAMIER()&/4.- ANDREA!.- exclamaron las dos chicas y esta tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- Ya-ya casi...me... tranquilizo... listo.- dijo esta con el ceño fruncido.- Nada, que me iba a pasar, que ese mosca muerta que tengo por novio y esa Azumi Hayakawa es una &!)�!(!...- Eso si te entendimos, pero que..- comenzó Dany cuando Andrea sacó una foto quien sabe de donde en la cual aparecía Tom fuertemente abrazado por Azumi con una cara de autentica felicidad.- De donde sacaste eso Andrea?.- preguntó Eva asombrada.- Se la acabo de encontrar a mi dulce novio en el momento en que el doctor del Complejo lo iba a revisar y oh sorpresa, el señor traía esto y cuando le pedía una explicación se puso todo rojo... que más puede ser?. Que esa tipa viene para reclamar lo que cree suyo.- Y no deberías haber esperado a su explicación.- dijo Eva lo más tranquila que pudo.- a lo mejor es un malentendido y por lo que parece esa foto es de hace tiempo... mírala bien.- Andrea miró de reojo la foto, Tom traía puesto uniforme de escuela.- T-tal vez es verdad.- Tal vez?.- dijo Dany dejándose caer junto a ella.- De seguro no dejaste al pobre ni hablar, aunque tienes razón en algo, esa Azumi se ve que estuvo muy cerca de Tom y aun quisiera estarlo...- ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!.- dijo Andrea en un grito.- Cálmate Andrea!.- dijo Eva haciéndola sentarse en la cama.- Esto es algo que debes hablar con Tom algo más calmada y solo él puede darte la respuesta.- Andrea miró a Eva con ojos cálidos.- Tienes razón Evita, por eso el bobo de Bruce no te suelta.- y la abrazó y luego le sonrió dulcemente a Dany quien respiraba un poco más tranquila.

Un tímido Aoi se asomó.- Puedo o corro peligro?.- Pasa chaparro .- dijo Dany y observó que traía un sobre verde claro.- y eso?.- Bueno, Tom me dijo que se lo entregará a Andrea.- esta abrió el sobre y sonrió extrañamente.- Es una invitación al perdón, nos invita a todos, incluido él chaparro a fugarnos más tarde e ir al parque de diversiones aquí cerca... aun Oliver esta amenazado de secuestro y que convenzamos a Patty de ir.- Dany vio la expresión de Andrea eso seria lo más difícil.- Pero como se les ocurre?.- dijo Dany.- Mañana en la tarde tenemos partido.- Promete que llegaremos temprano, Gamou los deja libres a las 7pm a las 7:30 saldrán por la puerta de la cocina.- Andrea no veía muy decidida a Dany.- Mmmmm, que dices Aoi, me acompañas?.- dijo Dany y Aoi sonrió emocionado.- Claro! Pero no se molestará Benji, el también irá.- Quienes irán?.- terció Andrea.- Pues cuando Tom hizo la carta estaban Benji, Oliver ( quien estuvo diciendo que no hasta el cansancio), Bruce y yo... aunque me encontré a Richard en el pasillo... yo digo que escuchó todo.- Bueno eso no se lo digas a los demás, a lo mejor es una suposición.- dijo Andrea intuyendo lo que iba a hacer Richard... ah seria tan divertido.- dile que esta bien, que iremos y por favor dile a Bruce que nos lleve a nuestra estancia.- Nos espera en el pasillo, yo lo acompañaré.- Dany no estaba muy segura, se exponían a una sanción, pero había comprendido que Tom quería matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro, Andrea con él, Oli y Patty (ojalá Patty quiera ir) y Benji... con ella. Pensando que estaba loca, buscó en su ropa que era lo que se pondría.

* * *

Dany salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, al pasar por uno de los espejos del pasillo vio su figura reflejada y sonrió; se había vestido lo más discreta posible, unos jeans ( que eran ajustados, discreta no?) una blusa de un suave verde y una gorra blanca haciendo juego, ya había llegado a la cocina cuando una mano tomó la suya.- Waaaa!.- Shh, que escandalosa eres últimamente.- frente a ella estaba Steve Hyuga ataviado con unos jean blancos y una camiseta azul celeste ( con sus arremangas de siempre) sonriéndole atrevidamente.- Pues no la asustes Steve.- dijo Richard quien traía un mono azul marino y una gorra del mismo color.- Hola angelito, nos encontramos esto en el camino y nos aseguró que tu estarías aquí.- al decir esto un apenado Aoi salió detrás de él .- Lo siento señorita Daniella me oblig...- estos miraron sonrientes a Aoi.- Entiendo Aoi, pues vamonos antes de que nos atrapen.- Steve le dirigió una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole el brazo salieron.

Al salir a la calle se encontraron a los otros chicos que esperaban a Dany, esta pudo ver la mirada asesina que Benji le dirigió a Steve.- Era inevitable.- pensó esta.- Buenas Noches Hyuga.- dijo este.- por lo que veo nos acompañaras.- Dany observó con agrado los jeans azul petróleo que resaltaban con la camiseta negra de Benji ( gorra negra también) y al acercarse a ella pudo percibir esa agradable colonia de siempre que la hacia sentirse en las nubes.- Bueno hay que apurarnos o se nos hará tarde.- dijo esta tomando a Aoi y a un renuente Oliver y se encaminaron, realmente ese parque estaba muy cerca, observó que casi todos traían jeans a excepción de Richard.- Oh, hueles muy bien Oli, espero que Patty venga.- dijo esta a un nervioso Oliver.- Tom y sus ideas, el que se va a reconciliar es él y nos lleva de adorno.- Aja, como si tu no tuvieras que pedir perdón a nadie.- terció este.- Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos.- dijo Benji de pronto.- después de esto quien sabe cuando estaremos todos juntos.- Tienes razón.- dijo Steve.- tratamos de convencer a Ralph pero ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.- Es verdad.- pensó Dany, la mayoría estaban en 3ero de preparatoria y después tomarían rumbos diferentes.- solo espero que el fútbol nos acompañe siempre.

Llegaron a la entrada del parque y las otras chicas estaban esperándolos, por supuesto que Andrea había convencido a Patty quien se veía algo distante pero notó a alguien más junto a ella.- Superior Daniella, que gusto me da verla!.- Kumi se lanzó sobre Dany quien no sintió tanto gusto y notó que Andrea igual no estaba tan contenta.- Si, si, ya estuviste dice y dice que estabas contenta de ver a Dany... oh Steve, Richard que gusto verlos!.- estos saludaron mientras Benji reprimía un gruñido y los demás sonreían u.

Todos entraron y sin darse cuenta se fueron acomodando por parejas; Bruce rápidamente acaparó a Eva, Tom tímidamente se acercó a Andrea, Oliver acabó medio acaparado por Kumi y Patty se hacia la inocente ( ella había invitado a Kumi, quien al parecer iba a asistir a uno de los partidos) y Dany se quedó acompañada del resto del batallón aunque Richard no se mortificaba, le sonreía a cuanta chica lo miraba.- Ya sabia yo que vendrías a tirar rostro, pero no te decides por nadie.- le dijo Dany divertida.- Es que me reservó para ti linda, cuando te aburras de estos monos.- dijo refiriéndose a Steve y Benji, quienes no le prestaron atención, ya que Steve compraba unos refrescos y Benji observaba varios juegos de destreza.- Señorita Dany.- dijo Aoi.- quien es esa chica colgada de Oliver?.- Kumi, bueno, ella era una de las managers del Nweppy cuando estabamos en secundaria...- Y la más grande rival de Patty no?.- dijo Benji con una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz.- recuerdo que Andrea una vez la mencionó... Patty se lastima a sí misma trayéndola.- Yo la veo muy divertida.- dijo Steve entregando refrescos.- yo que tu Aoi iba y ayudaba a Oliver.- y de pronto vieron que Aoi se acercaba a ellos y en un santiamén acaparaba a Kumi y la llevaba a sabe donde.- Vaya que es rápido ese enano y eso que esta perdido por ti.- Gracioso... pero en una parte esta bien, así Aoi se entretendrá también.- Hablando de entretenerse.- dijo Richard.- oye Price que te parece una competencia en esa portería...me gustan los premios.- Esta bien, la estaba mirando desde hace rato.- se dirigieron y los dos entraron en competencia.- Creo que esto no te queda muy bien.- rápidamente Steve le quitó la gorra y se la puso.- me gusta más tu cabello así, y sabes algo?. Te pido perdón por lo de la otra noche ya que a pesar de todo aun me gustas... .OO- el cabello de Dany solo estaba sujeto con un broche y se soltó un poco, sentía sus mejillas arder.- no me importa si amas o no a Price, a pesar de todo Yo te amo y quiero que lo sepas...- iba a replicar pero un barullo llamó su atención, Benji y Richard habían superado el récord y no paraban.- Ganará el que se canse primero.- dijo Steve.- Yo te apuesto que es un empate.- dijo ella muy segura.- observa...OIGAN! STEVE PAGA LA COMIDA!.- y los dos chicos sonrientes pararon y chocando las manos se bajaron ante un encargado muy impresionado que les dio un montón de regalos.- Ja – ja, que graciosa... te perdono porque yo también tengo hambre, pero no nos hemos subido a nada aun...- HAMBRE!.- dijeron los otros tres y se encontraron con el resto; Tom y Andrea no se veían muy animados y Oliver se veía fastidiado en cambio Bruce y Eva no se veían tan mortificados.

.- Pobre Tom.- pensó Dany mientras comían.- el planeo todo y al parecer no ha funcionado nada.- Andrea se levantó y dijo algo de traer helado y todas las chicas la acompañaron.- Por lo que veo, nada se ha mejorado .- dijo Dany en español a una demasiado callada Andrea- Ya hasta nos gritamos, lo crees?.- y sonrió suavemente.- al parecer era lo que necesitábamos... y tu? Veo que Steve trae tu gorra y Richard dijo que Benji te regaló premios .- Nada en concreto, yo no importo ahora, lo que quiero saber es por que Patty trajo a Kumi .- Por CABEZOTA! .- gritó Andrea muy molesta, pero ni Patty, Eva y Kumi que compraban los helados las voltearon a ver.- Nos la encontramos donde nos quedamos y dijo algo de ir al partido, pero ya sabes como se las gasta esta niña, algo trama .- Mmmmmmmm .- Buenas noches señoritas..- una elegante voz las saludó y se encontraron frente a Adrianno Fogartinni.- me sorprende verlas solas en este lugar.- No venimos solas.- dijo Andrea pero Dany le lanzó una mirada intensa.- venimos con otras amigas.- Ah si, ya veo a la señorita Nakasawa, que bueno que no raptaron a ningún chico del seleccionado, ya que si el señor Gamou que se encuentra aquí los viera...- las chicas se miraron con horror, fueron por las otras y corrieron.- Gracias señor Adrianno...le debo una muy grande.- dijo Dany mientras este sonreía divertido.

En un santiamén llegaron con los chicos y decidieron irse por diferentes direcciones para no arriesgarse y sin darse cuenta Dany acabó corriendo de la mano de Benji Price, pero cuando ya iban a salir del parque Gamou se acercaba junto con Fogartinni y otras personas devorando un hotdog y venían justo en la misma dirección.- Que hacemos?.- dijo Dany con terror y en un movimiento rápido se encontró fuertemente atrapada en los brazos de Benji Price, quien le recargó en un árbol, al alzar la vista para replicar este bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un profundo beso.

* * *

Dulces besos, caramelo.

Dulces besos, y tu pelo.

Dulces besos, para soñar.

Dulces besos, caramelo.

Dulces besos, y tu pelo.

Dulces besos, para soñar.

Dany no podía pensar, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo los labios de Benji acariciar los suyos, pero sus oídos si funcionaban bien por que escuchó a Gamou decir.- Vaya, hay muchas jóvenes parejas demostrándose su amor y nosotros aquí esperando a nuestras acompañantes.- Vaya, al parecer si es humano.- pensó débilmente Dany.- sale con una dama.- Benji no soltaba su abrazo y la profundidad del beso era cada vez mayor mientras Dany flotaba entre nubes de algodón, Benji jamás la había besado así y la experiencia era cada vez más maravillosa... tan así era que nunca supo a que hrs Benji la sacó fuera de ahí y se encontró corriendo por calles desconocidas hasta que exhaustos se detuvieron en un pequeño parque de un área residencial y se sentaron en una banca de piedra.- No se tu, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde nos encontramos.- dijo Dany y notó una expresión muy seria en Benji, quien tenia la mirada fija y frunciendo el entrecejo .- Me disculpo por lo de hace un rato... pero no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer para que no nos...- Dany sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, ya no escuchaba a Benji, el mejor beso de su vida y no había significado nada para él... y ella que creía haber encontrado su respuesta... solo había sido una táctica de escape...- No te preocupes pero a la próxima no actúes tan bien... casi me la creo.- dijo esta casi en un sollozo que Benji notó de inmediato y se puso de pie de un salto acercándose a ella.- Dany, que te sucede...- Nada Price.- dijo esta al borde del llanto.- absolutamente nada.- Benji la sostuvo de los hombros y estaba apunto de voltearla hacia él cuando Aoi llegó corriendo para alivio de Dany.

.- Que bueno encontrarlos.- dijo este alegremente.- al parecer todos nos perdimos.- se dio cuenta de lo tenso del ambiente y titubeo un poco en seguir.- Y los chicas?.- dijo Dany al parecer ya tranquila.- Oliver, Bruce y yo las dejamos en su hotel, aunque Tom no salió por ningún lado y en el otro extremo del parque encontramos a Richard y Steve, quien ya se comunicó con Ralph quien nos espera en la cocina y hablará si hay moros en la costa.- Muy bien, regresemos, estoy muy agotada.- dijo Dany encaminándose con Aoi hacia donde estaban los demás, seguida por un desconcertado y pensativo Benji quien se quedó de piedra al ver que Dany al llegar junto a los demás se dirigió directamente a Steve quien estaba sentado en una banca y sin verla venir le plantó un beso que dejo a todos boquiabiertos, Steve por la impresión se dejo besar ( pobrecitoooo) sin oponer resistencia hasta que Dany lo soltó dejándolo sin aliento.- Gracias por una gran noche Steve, me divertí mucho... saben como llegar al complejo?.- Richard señaló y Dany lo siguió mientras Steve se ponía de pie, soltaba un gran silbido de jubilo mientras la alcanzaba para tomarle la mano sin importarle que Benji parecía asesinarlo con la mirada ( muy su culpa no?).

He querido perderte de vista,

Por sentirme un poquito mayor.

Y al pensar en tu cara morena,

Mi tristeza se muere de pena.

Sigo igual sin estudiar,

Recordando sin parar

Aquel beso tan bonito que te di.

Creo que te llamaré mañana,

Quiero ser feliz.

Dulces besos, caramelo.

Dulces besos, y tu pelo.

Dulces besos, para soñar.

Dulces besos, caramelo.

Dulces besos, y tu pelo.

Dulces besos, para soñar.

* * *

Tom se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, como podía haber sido tan estúpido, Azumi lo había ayudado en su recuperación llevándolo con ese especialista, pero la que lo había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo había sido Andrea, su mejor amiga, su novia... su amada Andrea. No era difícil saber quien había puesto esa foto en su chaqueta, el tenia una parecida pero Azumi no salía tan pegado a él, desde esa vez que Azumi casi lo besó ( o mas bien besó no? ��) las cosas con Andrea habían estado algo tensas, se habían contentado pero seguían las dudas por parte de ella y sinceramente no la culpaba. La escapada al parecer no había servido de mucho ya que se habían vuelto a pelear.- Todo se te juntó Tom Misaki.- dijo al silencio de la habitación.- tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de jugar con tus amigos y lo más probable a la chica de tus sueños... eres un imbécil!.- dejó caer su rostro de lado con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero escuchó un ruido y las quitó de un palmazo, Andrea se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta y lo miraba con ojos tiernos.- Mizaki... estas llorando?.- Desde cuando me dices Mizaki?. Y a que hrs te regresaste del hotel donde se supone te dejé!- dijo este sentándose en el borde de la cama, pero se puso inmediatamente de pie cuando le vio ese aire ofendido y sus negras intenciones de irse de ahí.

"Mañana serás imposible de olvidar... al entrar en una habitación dejas una bella impresión, un recuerdo que perdura... eres alguien que siempre da y recibe, y nunca se agota tu vasto manantial."

.- Espera Andrea, yo quiero explicarte.- A eso vine, pero creo no necesitarlas.- extendió la foto.- esto es de cuando estabas en secundaria allá en Francia no?.- Si, tengo una parecida, pero entre ella y yo solo hubo amistad, pero supongo que ella sentía algo mas que yo nunca sentí y creyó obtenerlo ahora pero...- Se encontró con la fiera de tu novia.- dijo esta sonriendo tristemente.- te pido perdón Mizaki...- Tom!.- dijo este molesto.- desde que nos conocemos jamás me dijiste Mizaki y no quiero comenzarlo ahora Martínez...- Ah no!.- dijo esta alzando la voz.- a mi no me digas así...- los labios de Tom la callaron fieramente dejándola sin aliento.

"Abre todas tus puertas, arriésgate, enamórate intensa y apasionadamente... imagina todo lo que compartiremos mañana."

.- Esa es mi chica, tan gritona y mandona como siempre... ya vez que se siente horrible que me llames por el apellido.- luego la siguió besando y en un suspiro fueron a dar a la cama donde los dos se murmuraron dulces palabras de amor y una firme promesa, amarse a pesar de cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

Dany caminaba somnolienta por los pasillos del complejo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre no dormir bien y luego con lo que había sucedido en las ultimas horas, todavía sentía sus labios temblar por ese beso de Benji... el que le dio a Steve no había dado tanto efecto como el otro... sentía que había usado a Steve pero al parecer él si se había dado cuenta pero no pareció molestarle.- Que querrá Tom a estas horas?.- se dijo esta llegando a la puerta de este pero cuando intentó tocar una mano se apareció en la obscuridad tapándole la boca y acorralándola contra la pared mientras pataleaba e intentaba gritar del susto.- SShhhh, escandalosa, se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas!.- eso en vez de pregunta parecía una amenaza, y claro Steve Hyuga se veía muy amenazador en la obscuridad.- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.- dijo Benji apareciendo tras de ellos con una toalla al cuello.- Creía que el único que andaba tarde por aquí era yo por mi entrenamiento.- Dany estaba espantada, los dos chicos con los que se había besado en esa noche estaban frente a ella mientras se deslizaba a la habitación de otro pero una suave voz dio una respuesta.- Yo la mandé llamar, pero no pense que tendría más publico.- Ni modo mi amor, allá ellos si van de chismosos.- dijo Andrea a un sonrojadisímo Tom al cual le dio un beso en la frente y salió al pasillo abrazando a su amiga quien estaba en estado de shock y casi la arrastró por el pasillo, acto seguido Tom fue arrastrado al interior de su habitación.- Que fue eso!.- dijeron en coro.- Nada, que traté de ser discreto y mandar a mi novia con su mejor amiga a su habitación para evitar que la vieran deambulando sola, pero jamás pense tener audiencia.- Benji observó que Tom solo traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama.- El resto lo traía puesto Andrea si buscas lo que creo...- Yo no dije nada.- dijo Benji sonrojado mientras Steve decía sonrojado también.- Vaya sabia que algunas cosas se pensaban en la almohada pero creo que aquí fue en la cama.- Bueno ya saben todo, ahora cállense no?.- dijo Tom sonriendo avergonzado.- Solo falta Oliver para el sermón..- acto seguido apareció el aludido frotándose los ojos, ya que dormía en la habitación de a lado.- Me pueden decir que hacen... Bruce no se despertó por que duerme como piedra.- Ah no... no me arruinarán la noche más feliz de mi vida.- los otros chicos sonrieron en complicidad.- y ojalá no regañen a Dany por venir en mi auxilio, ya suficiente tiene la pobre con lo que ocurrió esta noche no creen?.- ambos se pusieron serios.- Me pueden decir que sucede?.- dijo un Oli confundido.- Mi querido Oliver...- dijo este pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- ahora que estamos los 4 aquí y estoy inspirado hay que hablar de algo que no es fútbol... sino de chicas, y creo que es algo muy... muy necesario... comenzamos?...

* * *

.- Vaya, en todo lo que llevo de conocerte (si mal no recuerdo desde kinder) jamás habías estado tan callada.- decía Andrea a una autómata Dany quien casi la mete a su habitación.- Me puedes decir que pasó, señorita discreción?.- Nada, que Tom y yo nos reconciliamos...- Eso lo noté y creo que Benji y Steve también!.- Andrea esbozo una sonrisa picara.- Ni modo... no me arrepiento y no creo que digan nada como creo que tu tampoco lo harás.- � �u.-

No se como no te ahorco... pobre Tom... buen ni tan pobre.. en fin en que acabó lo del pleito?.- Pleito? Que pleito?.- Dany alzó los ojos al cielo y se enterró en su cama, Andrea se acostó junto a ella canturreando algo.- Sabes Angelito? .- dijo esta en español.- Ojalá pronto te decidas por alguien para que disfrutes el amor como yo lo hago ahora.- Presumida.- y de nuevo su ultimo pensamiento fueron unos labios que la habían hecho caer desde las alturas.

Dulces besos, caramelo.

Dulces besos, y tu pelo.

Dulces besos, para soñar.

Dulces besos, dulces besos

Dulces besos, dulces besos,

Para soñar.

Menudo - Dulces Besos ( fragmentos)

* * *

La mañana del siguiente partido era tranquila, claro, si Aoi no estaba cerca de uno.- Es que no lo puedo creer, es imposible!.- Shingo estaba muy molesto en el comedor viendo la TV, ya que Uruguay había derrotado a Italia por 3 – 2 y de paso lesionaron a su amigo Gino Fernández y su rival Salvatore Gentile.- En verdad es algo difícil de creer.- decía Benji mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.- Gino es de lo mejor de Europa, por lo que veo Hino y Victorino hacen una gran mancuerna.- Dany notó como Steve apretaba los puños, Hino era uno de sus rivales a seguir, Dany esperaba alguna mención al episodio de la noche pasada, pero ni Benji y Steve daban muestras de algo.- En fin, Tom les debe de haber dicho algo.- y pasó cerca de Steve sin notar una sonrisa secreta.

* * *

Antes del partido, Dany observa que es evidente el enojo de Aoi, pero al preguntarle si se siente bien, este le responde que Hyuga lo apoya.- Vaya.- dijo esta.- me esta cambiando.-

Los dos equipos salen a la cancha, Hino sonríe al ver a Hyuga y este hace lo mismo, es hora de terminar con su duelo para ver finalmente quien es el mejor delantero. Los dos capitanes: Oliver y Victorino van a ver quien saca y quien escoge el lado.

En eso, Shingo estaba muy pensativo todo tranquilo y viene Hyuga y le tire una cachetada, le grita un par de cosas y Hyuga le dice que lo cachetee, Shingo obedece, cacheteando a Hyuga, y los dos se van sonrientes, hasta el arbitro se asombra de esto, pero como son del mismo equipo no hace nada.- Que se traerá este par?.- piensa una sorprendida Dany.- Hyuga y Aoi chocan puños y dicen meter muchos goles a Uruguay. En el lance de moneda gana Uruguay y escogen sacar primero.

El arbitro suena el pito señalando el principio del partido, Victorino se la da a Hino, este se alista y hace su "Tornedo Shoot", Aoi mismo Kamikaze se lanza en la trayectoria del tiro para interceptarlo (sin medir las consecuencias).- Aoi, aléjate!.- grita Gamou pero el enano no escucha, pero antes que le impacte, llega Hyuga y lo empuja hacia le suelo (ya que el tiro iba demasiado fuerte y Aoi no tiene mucho cuerpo que digamos) y el balón pasa por encima de sus cabezas. El balón sigue su trayectoria y es Oliver quien lo intercepta con sus dos pies. Hino y Victoriano se asombran ante esto. Pero vemos que las suelas de Oliver se agrietan un poco debido al tremendo impacto producido por el tiro de Hino. Aoi se da cuenta de porque Hyuga lo empujó hacia el suelo. Hino por primera vez se pone a pensar en Oliver y dice que él (Oiver) logró ser campeón en Brasil.

Aoi recupera el balón que Oliver detuvo, piensa en sus amigos (Italianos) y se lanza hacia Hino y Victorino, a los cuales vence con su "Chotsukaku Feint". Lo mismo hace con varios uruguayos, hasta que 3 defensas le cierran el paso, le da un pase a Hyuga, este no desproveerá el pase y hace un gol con su "Rayiju Shoot".

Uruguay saca, Hino da pase hacia atrás, pero es interceptado por Shingo, el cual recuerda cuando su equipo (la escuela Nakahara) perdió 11 - 0 contra el Nweepy (no se porque recuerda eso), recuerda todo lo que había practicado y todos los rivales que había vencido, y se va hacia el frente, hace un par de paredes con Oliver, luego hace una jugada individual, salta la barrida de un defensa, vence al portero y anota su gol.

Victorinno se preocupa un poco (un 2 - 0 al principio ¿es para preocuparse no?), le dice algo a Hino y este le dice que si. Saca y por medio de paredes muy rápidas entre el y Hino burlan a casi todo Japón (incluidos Hyuga y Oliver), Gamou (el técnico de Japón le grita a la defensa), esta cierra los espacios, Victoriano le da un centro a Hino, este atrae a la defensa, y logra darle un pase de cabeza a Victoriano, este por medio de una tijera, remata en primera y anota sin que Richard haya podido hacer algo. Victorinno feliz toma el balón y se lo lleva hasta el centro de la cancha.

Hino mira a Hyuga sonriendo. Japón saca, Aoi se la da a Oliver, y este molesto, desde su parte de la cancha dispara y anota con su "Fringe Drive Shoot". Todo Japón lo felicita. Luego Uruguay saca, Oliver quita el balón, hace un par de avances individuales, se la da a Ralph (¿qué hace ahí?), este para variar se la da a Hyuga y el As Striker vuelve a anotar con su "Rayiju Shoot". .- Muy bien Steve!.- grita Dany desde la banca y se da cuenta que Benji esta sentado junto a ella, pero este no parece notarlo.

Hino ahora si se ve molesto (después de 4 - 1, quien no), Victorino le da pase y Hino corre tan rápido que ni Victorinno lo alcanza. Aoi va a enfrentarlo, pero Hino lo bota fácilmente. Ahora es Hyuga quien va a enfrentarlo, los dos hacen sus tiros, las piernas chocan, y están por caer (el balón sigue en el aire), pero Hino le da vueltas a su pierna y logra quedarse en pie, Richard se alista para tapar, Hino se acomoda, hace su "Tornedo Shoot" (Tex tex esta súper atento) sin que Richard se haya movido, y es que el nunca se había enfrentado a un tiro tan potente. Todo Uruguay abraza a Hino, Japón esta triste, pero Oliver los anima.

Japón saca, Hino recupera, y es ahora Oliver quien corre a enfrentarlo, ambas piernas chocan y Hino patea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de Oliver, este cae al suelo muy adolorido (¿no les recuerda alguna herida que Oli tiene?). Hino da un pase, le devuelven mandándole un centro muy elevado, Hino salta y con su "Tornedo Shoot" anota.

Todo Japón esta muy molesto. Japón saca, logra avanzar, Ralph le manda un centro a Hyuga quien a pesar de la fuerte marcación logra conectar con la cabeza, pero el portero logra detener el tiro. Uruguay saca, la recibe Hino, va al frente, derrota sin problemas a Shingo, se prepara para hacer su tiro con lo que atrae a la defensa japonesa, hace su tiro, pero lo hace como centro, Victorino corre, y con un golpe de cabeza cambia la trayectoria del balón con lo que logran meter gol.

A continuación Nitta, Armand, Andy y Soda hacen sus tiros pero el portero los detiene. Hyuga marca personalmente a Hino, Uruguay avanza, un defensa le manda un centro a Victoriano, este va a recibirlo, Víctor se prepara a detener el pase, pero coloca mal la pierna, desvía el balón hacia su portería, y como Richard no esperaba esto es gol contra Japón. En ese momento empieza a llover y ya faltaban unos 10 minutos para el fin del partido. Todo Uruguay salta de alegría, mientras que Japón psicológicamente estaba por los suelos. Víctor no puede creer lo que hizo y nuevamente Oliver cumpliendo su función de capitán le da ánimos a él y a todo el equipo. El partido esta 5-4 para Uruguay.

Japón saca, Oliver la tiene, Uruguay se dispone a defender con todo, como Hyuga estaba muy marcado y Shingo estaba adolorido después de haberse enfrentado dos veces contra Hino, Oliver se siente sólo y desearía que Misaki estuviera en ese momento, es en eso cuando escucha la voz de Bruce (siempre apoya luego de un autogol, seguro que le trae recuerdos del único gol que le hemos visto anotar...) quien corría hacia la cancha de Uruguay, Oliver le da un pase, lamentablemente, el nivel de Bruce no es el mismo al de Oliver y no puede controlar el pase, Uruguay recupera y con todos nuestros amigos en cancha Uruguaya las cosas se ven bien feas. Victorino se la da a Hino, este salta, Hyuga ve desde muy lejos pensando que perderán sin que pueda hacer algo. Hino va a patear, pero Richard reacciona y salta, ambos se enfrentan en el aire, Hino gana y lanza el balón con todo y Richard hacia la portería de Japón, Richard gracias a sus habilidades de Karate logra dar una vuelta en el aire y apoyándose en el travesaño con los pies detiene el tiro con las manos (primera vez que tapaban el tiro de Hino). Richard corre con el balón hacia la portería Uruguaya y Oliver les dice a todos que lo apoyen, es así como todo Japón (literalmente) se va hacia canchas Uruguayas, pero estos se disponen a defender lo que sea.- Dios mío!.- Dany tiene el alma en un hilo.- es como cuando le metiste ese gol a Oliver.- Benji, quien aun se encontraba a un lado de ella la miró asombrado, aun recordaba ese episodio.

En eso Víctor le dice a Hyuga que él (Hiroshi) se lanzará al aire, Hyuga lo pisara y hará su tiro para que así los defensas no intervengan en su tiro, pero Hyuga le dice que eso le podría causar mucho daño a él (Hiroshi), a este no le importa y le dice a Richard que le de un pase, este lo hace (faltaba un minuto para el fin del partido). Víctor se lanza, todos se asombran al ver esto, opuestamente de lo acordado, Hyuga no hace el tiro en la espalda de Víctor, sino que lo pisa para darse mayor impulso y vencer a la defensa, estos se barren, pero Hyuga patea su "Raiyju Shoot" y logra el empate. Hyuga y Víctor Hiroshi sonríen.

Uruguay saca (ya no faltaba nada de tiempo), Hino patea, le cae a tres defensas, el balón se eleva, Hino se prepara a rematar de chalaca con su tiro, pero Oliver salta mas alto y le quita el balón antes que este lo toque, logra vencer por medio de fintas a la defensa Uruguaya, le grita algo a Hyuga, este escucha y corre, ambos saltan, Oliver como si fuera rematar de chalaca y Hyuga como si fuera a rematar un tiro alto, el resultado es que uno esta boca abajo (Oliver) y el otro no (Hyuga), así ambos se disponen a patear, lo hacen y anotan. El partido termina y todo Japón corre a abrazarlos y felicitarlos, Hino no puede creerlo, pero luego él y Hyuga se saludan e intercambian camisetas. Resultado final Japón: 6 - Uruguay: 5.

Dany se deja caer en la banca y voltea a ver a Benji quien se ve muy satisfecho.- Hyuga pudo vencer a Hino y tu que piensas...-

* * *

Al día siguiente se enfrentan a Italia, es un partido muy corto. Gino Fernández se había lesionado los brazos y la otra estrella de Italia Salvatore Gentile se había lastimado la pierna izquierda, ambos en el partido que disputaron contra Uruguay, Hino con su "Tornedo Shoot" los lesiona (uno por poner la pierna y el otro por intentar atajar el disparo) por eso no juegan al principio. En el 1er tiempo Japón mete 2 goles, en el 2do Japón mete otro, en ese momento tanto Gino como Gentile le dicen a su técnico que los meta al campo, este no quiere pero después accede. Shingo se pone feliz ya que ambos son sus amigos, se enfrenta al libero Gentile, lo logra pasar (la pierna del libero se resiente cuando se enfrentan) usando su "Chotsukaku Tornedo Feint" (una finta en la que va de frente hacia el oponente y en el último momento se haces a la izquierda o derecha y luego de frente). Luego se enfrenta a Gino Fernández al que le hace un disparo muy fuerte, este lo detiene pero como estaba con las manos malas el balón se le escapa y es gol. Ahí termina, el partido y la primera ronda de las eliminatorias con la victoria de Japón por 4-0. En el grupo B Alemania pierde contra Suecia por 5-3. Los equipos que clasifican son: Por el grupo **A: Japón y Uruguay**; por el grupo **B: Suecia y Alemania**, por el grupo **C: Holanda y Argentina**, por el grupo **D: Brasil y Francia. **

La batalla esta llegando al máximo.

* * *

Bueno, el mundial ha salido avante, las peleas amorosas estuvieron de a peso ( jejeje) y una pequeña reconciliación... en nuestro siguiente capitulo ( ta tataaaa) confesiones y uno que otro concurso de popularidad, la felicidad duele y te lastima?. Nos vemos pronto. 


	46. World Youth 3: Recuerdos y peligros dolo...

Nos quedamos? Ah si, yo Goji desde la central de Neko informando que hemos llegado a los cuartos de final, Andrea se almorzó a nuestro cándido Misaki, Patty hizo sufrir a Oliver y Dany se besuqueo con dos (Gojiiiiiiiraaaaaa!) uyyyyyyy mi nombre completo, bueno las cosas empezaran a acomodarse... para bien o para mal?... continuamos.

* * *

Por que las cosas, cuando menos te lo esperas, tienden a empeorar... por que tiene que ser todo tan difícil y la mayoría de las veces doloroso...- pensaba Dany sentada en la pequeña capilla cercana al complejo. Desde lo de la escapada, su corazón no dejaba de dolerle, era como una gran espina clavada en su pecho que parecía hundirse cada vez más...de pronto un susurro interrumpió sus pensamientos y vio a un chico rubio arrodillado en un rincón y al parecer lloraba, como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importaba se acercó para ver si podía ayudar a aquel chico cuando esta se levantó rápidamente y salió de la capilla.- Dany!.- esta brincó de susto.- B-Benji me asustaste!.- el portero se veía muy divertido con su expresión.- Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, Gamou casi ladra por ti y recordé haberte visto venir hacia acá.- observó que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.- Había un chico rubio rezando hace un momento.- Su nombre es Stefan Levin >.- ambos voltearon hacia un chico pelirrojo de ojos violeta que miraba fijamente a Benji.- Gusto en verte de nuevo Price, es una lastima que tus amigos de Alemania no tengan fácil su pase a finales> .- Hola Swanz, así que Levin estaba aquí> .- dijo Benji mirando a Dany quien no entendía nada.- El chico que viste es Stefan Levin.- Eso si entendí.- dijo esta en voz enérgica.- pero se veía muy triste y yo...- el pelirrojo comenzó despacio en ingles.- Mi nombre es Edward Swanz y conozco a Price del Hamburgo, soy miembro del equipo de Suecia, usted vio a mi capitán quien sufre por una promesa... Levin le prometió a su novia Karen ganar el mundial.- Dany observó la triste voz de Swanz.- antes que ella muriera víctima de un accidente de tránsito, además que hace unas horas que ayudó a una chica en un accidente parecido y esta algo conmocionado... .- al comprender que tal vez había hablado de más se inclinó y salió de la capilla y Dany comprendió por que ese dolor que vio reflejado en ese chico le resultaba tan familiar.

* * *

Antes del partido contra Suecia una mala noticia llega, Armand Callahan no podrá estar en este partido pues su novia María Fernanda (Mafer) ha sufrido un accidente de tránsito y Armand a dejado al equipo para estar con ella, en su reemplazo estará Akai Tomeya, un joven japonés que juega en el Sampdoria de Italia. El rival Suecia es liderado por Stefan Levin quien venció a Alemania en las eliminatorias del grupo B, primero empató con USA y Colombia para ocultar su verdadero poder luego se enfrento a Alemania con Schneider para ver quien era mejor, pero en el partido, con su Levin Shoot vence a Alemania y de paso lesiona a Müller quien no puede aguantar los potentes disparos de Suecia.- Vaya Schneider batallará en cumplir su promesa.- dice Benji viendo los resultados en el monitor de la TV del comedor.- Es el chico de la capilla verdad?.- dice Dany acercándose a él.- Si y quieres saber algo más? El ayudo a Mafer en su accidente, si él no la ayudaba tal vez pudo ser peor y luego de eso lo encontraste en la capilla.- Se como se siente.- dijo Dany agachando la cabeza sobre la barra del desayunador.- yo vi morir a Daniel y no pude hacer nada...- una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla.- Olvídate de las tristezas del pasado, solo recuerda los momentos felices.- de pronto su mirada se quedó prendada en la de él, esos ojos obscuros que la hacían olvidar todo, por un momento quiso acercarlos más a ella y besarlos junto con todo el resto de su rostro...- Dany Gamou te busca.- ambos se desembarazaron de ese momento cuando Oliver entró llamándola y Dany salió huyendo por la puerta con los ojos de Benji tras de ella.

* * *

El partido contra Suecia será algo difícil y Dany se sorprende al ver que Benji esta en la alineación.- Esta seguro señor Gamou, que Benji...- No te preocupes Dany.- Benji estaba junto a ella.- estaré bien.- Benji volvió a mirarla con sus profundos ojos obscuros y Steve no dijo nada al respecto, últimamente los dos se veían distantes parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo o algo parecido, pero que importaba, pensaba mientras se dirigía a la banca a apreciar el partido... al fin y al cabo era eso lo que quería... o no?.

El partido comienza con un ataque de Aoi Shingo que driblea a varios rivales y con su "Chotsukaku tornedo feint" consigue superar a Levin, el capitán de Suecia quien es su máximo exponente, pero finalmente el rápido Larsson le arrebata el esférico. El equipo sueco inicia un rápido contraataque que culmina con el enfrentamiento entre Levin y su joven marcador que esta reemplazando a Armand y es su debut en la selección japonesa, Akai Tomeya apodado el "Red Stopper" del Sampdoria italiano. Akai logra robar el pelota de Levin, Oliver se hace del balón y la manda un fino pase a Hyuga quien remata de volea contra la portería sueca, pero la intervención de la sólida defensa Brolin salva su portería al bloquear el disparo con su estómago. Ahora Suecia manda un pase a Levin pero aparece Akai Tomeya quien intercepta el pase y se la manda a Hyuga en esta ocasión el Ace-striker del equipo japonés dispara su poderoso "Raijyu Shoot", pero se da con la sorpresa de que el tiro es nuevamente bloqueado por el fuerte Brolin. Ahora Levin se manda al ataque dribleando a sus rivales con su "Aurora feint" (una finta en la que Levin va a tanta velocidad que da la impresión de que se multiplica), y así llega a la portería japonesa donde dispara su potentísimo Levin Shoot, Benji logra desviar el disparo después de este ataque Suecia va a descargar todo su potencial ofensivo contra la portería japonés, todos los jugadores destacables van a usar sus ataques especiales: Brolin usa su "Racing Bazooka", Larsson usa el "Speedy Slading Shoot" (S.S.S.) y Fredericks usa el "Technical Loop Shoot", pero todos estos tiros son detenidos por un gigante Benji Price.- Ya ves que Price ha mejorado perfectamente sus lesiones?.- dice un Gamou muy satisfecho a una Daniella sin aliento.- Sí señor, sin duda alguna.-

Ahora Japón tiene el balón y ataca con Oliver quien hace el Aurora Feint de Levin. Pero los ataques de Oliver, Nitta y Hyuga son exterminados por Larsson, Fredericks y Brolin. La ambición ofensiva de Japón hará que la defensa sea vulnerable pero gracias a una intervención de Akai Tomeya el equipo Japonés se salvará. El primer tiempo termina y Levin está furioso al no poder vencer a Benji ni a Akai.

Al llegar a la banca, Dany en un impulso trata de felicitar a Benji pero disminuye un poco su entusiasmo y solo le sonríe al igual que a Steve quien le regala una gran sonrisa y se dirige a felicitar a un emocionado Aoi.- Que fue eso?.- pregunta Oliver a ambos chicos.- Nos dio ánimos!.- dijeron al unísono.

Luego Dany escucho que la llamaban y vio que Eva casi hacia acrobacias por llamar su atención.- ¿Qué pasa Evita?.- Kumi me acaba de llamar por celular, que esta en la entrada hacia los asientos de los familiares y no la dejan pasar por traer a alguien más.- Y por que diablos... .- masculló esta en español al dirigirse corriendo hacia allá.- una cosa era que Kumi ya le caía algo bien, pero de eso a aprovecharse y traer a alguien sin avisar...llegó al lugar y vio como Kumi y otra chica de cabello café escurrido casi le rogaban al vigilante que les dejara pasar.- Ellas vienen conmigo oficial, disculpe el no avisarle antes.- el guardia solo inclinó caballerosamente la cabeza y las dejó pasar.- Gracias superior Daniella!.- decía Kumi entusiasmada.- JA! Malvado guardia, eso le enseñara...- comenzó a decir la otra chica mientras Kumi reía también escandalosamente cuando Dany se paró en seco.- Una cosa eres tu Kumi, pero si tu amiga gusta puede regresarse.- la chica miró con ojos retadores a Dany pero luego desvió la mirada avergonzada.- Anden, si están aquí es por que es importante y debo regresar a mi puesto.- señaló las escaleras mirándolas tiernamente.- allá están las demás, las veo luego, nos vemos Kumi y...?- Maki... Maki Akamine.- Dany sintió que esa mirada la traspasaba pero no le tomó importancia y sonrío corriendo de nuevo.- Es ella verdad?.- dijo Maki siguiendola con la mirada.- Si, es ella, es hermosa no?.- Demasiado para mi gusto, pero eso esta por verse.- y se encaminaron a los asientos.

* * *

Al comenzar la segunda parte Suecia decide poner en práctica lo que los denominan como New Version Soccer. El ataque consiste en el uso del juego aéreo para conducir la pelota hasta el área japonesa donde Levin dispara su Levin Shoot. El tiro imparable es bloqueado por Akai que jugando su estado físico para el disparo con su estómago. La pelota llega a los pies de Levin quien no duda en hacer nuevamente su dispara especial pero Akai logra incorporarse a tiempo y bloquea el tiro nuevamente cayendo de cara al suelo. Levin tiene la pelota otra vez (¿dicen que la tercera es la vencida no?) y nuevamente hace su tiro especial, pero Akai reúne todas sus fuerzas y se pone en la trayectoria de la pelota una vez más, el tiro lo fulmina pero es detenido, Oliver ha bajado a la defensa y se hace de la pelota, dirige el ataque japonés diciendo: "el balón es nuestro amigo". El ataque culmina con dos remates consecutivos de Hyuga y Shingo que son bloqueados por las intervenciones acrobáticas de Larsson y Fredericks. Quienes a su vez pasan la bola a su capitán, Japón esta en graves problemas entre el arco y Levin sólo se interponen Wakabayashi y un casi inconsciente Akai Tomeya pero para la sorpresa de todos el gran capitán Sueco tira la pelota afuera de la cancha para que el red-stopper pueda ser atendido (que grande Levin..., esto lo hace pues se acuerda de Karen y de como amaba los seres vivos, y ante la gravedad de los golpes recibidos por Tomeya y de que no quiere vencer a Japón de esta forma bota el balón), luego que Akai es retirado de la cancha el segundo tiempo concluye con el marcador empatado a cero.

Dany no esta segura quien podrá seguir el ritmo de Akai cuando un entusiasta Armand Callahan a vuelto pues Mafer ya esta mejor y afuera de la cancha le promete a Akai que dará lo mejor de sí para vencer. El aporte de Armand es decisivo ya que ambos equipos están agotados. Armand logra robar la pelota a Levin y se la pasa a Oliver quien se manda al ataque, hace una pared con Steve y luego realiza su nuevo tiro que había estado reservando para una ocasión especial el Skywing Shoot. Este tiro es similar al Raijyu Shoot de Hyuga, el disparo entra a la portería rival perforando la red y dándole la victoria y pase a las semifinales al equipo japonés.

En eso se escucha una fuerte voz vitoreando a Hyuga en forma escandalosa, este junto con Dany y el resto del equipo voltean a ver de quien viene y Dany se sorprende al ver a Maki junto con Kumi e instintivamente ve la expresión de Steve quien se ve muy avergonzado y sonrojado al ver que Dany lo mira extrañamente.- Con que eso era.- piensa Dany reconociendo el acento de Maki.- es la chica de Okinawa que Steve conoció... muy bien, asunto arreglado.- y se da la vuelta odiando a Kumi por utilizarla y tan tonta ella por atreverse a sentir celos.

En las otras semifinales Alemania vence a Argentina por 3-2, Brasil golea a Uruguay por 6-0 con un hat trick de Santana. Hino se ve frustrado al no poder anotar a Salinas con su Tornedo Shoot. Y la última semifinal Holanda vence a Francia por 3-1. Dany junto un muy entusiasta Aoi observa primero la felicidad de Schneider y luego la impotencia de Hino.- Las cosas en verdad no serán fáciles chaparro.-

* * *

.- Un día de descanso antes de la semifinal y Andrea desea hacer pijamada.- dice Dany caminado con una gran bolsa a su habitación.- no puedo siquiera pensar como convenció a Gamou de darnos permiso!.- Vamos Dany.- dice una Eva sonriente.- hasta Patty vino y tus "paizanaz" también.- "Paisanas" Evita, pero se pasa, hasta Kumi y su amiga fueron invitadas y lo hace adrede... " tu pasas a Kumi y a mi me pasa Maki".- dijo arremedándola.- la que se pasa es otra.- dentro y las chicas ya tenían todo listo, solo faltaban las agregadas como decía Dany.- Lo que té pasa es que estas celosa de Maki.- decía Andrea muy sonriente.- ella anda tras los huesitos del tigre y quien sabe hasta Kumi haga el quite con Benji y adiós problemas para ti.- Que cosas dices Andrea, Kumi ni conoce a Benji y esa niña me da mala espina y no es tanto por lo de Steve, si le gusta y él le corresponde yo no puedo...- varias miradas se posaron en ella.- hacer nada, así se simple, pero...- Dany tiene razón.- dijo Rebeca quien era de las mas serias.- esa chica tiene la sangre muy pesada y eso que le entendía muy poco.- Muy descaradita.- dijo Rocío.- aun para mi.- rieron todas ante tan sincera aclaración.- A mi hasta me recordó a alguien.- dijo Patty quien no había dicho palabra en rato.- no sé, como a Hazel.- Andrea ahogo un grito.- Ya decía yo que me caía demasiado bien, es cierto Patty, es descaradota como la Hazel...fuchi, ni la mencionen oigan ya se tardaron no?.- Por cierto.- Rosy sacó un gran cartapacio.- quedamos de hacer nuestras votaciones del más bueno.- Ah si.- terció Andrea.- esta mi Tom verdad.- Claro.- dijo la aludida sonriendo pícaramente.- él esta entre los lindos junto con Oliver y Andy... los buenos Steve, Benji, Richard, Armand..., los guapos Steve, Benji, Richard, Andy, Paul, los feos y alocados Bruce, los Koriotto, Ringo... dejemos a Aoi entre alocados... serios Benji, Ralph, Richard... patanes y creídos, Steve en primer lugar seguidito por Benji, Soda... ciegos uyyyy nos quedamos cortas...- YABASTA!.- dijeron Dany y Patty al unísono.- Vamos a buscar a las invitadas Patty.- Melissa dijo que las acompañaría mientras reía junto con las demás.

Dany se asomó junto con Melissa y Patty.- No molestaremos a los chicos con el ruido?.- dijo Patty.- No están.- dijo Dany.- casi todos fueron a "reunión" a casa de Andy y llegaran hasta mañana, como no hay partido, pero escuche ruidos, debe de andar uno que otro, muy su culpa no?.- Que mala eres Dany.- decía Melissa sonriendo traviesamente pero se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar unos ruidos raros en el jardín de descanso que estaba en ese pasillo el cual Dany recorrió con determinación y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Maki firmemente encaramada a un Steve quien estaba desparramado en una silla de jardín, en un impulso quiso hacer muchas cosas pero observó que Steve no reaccionaba a las caricias de Maki, sino que su cabeza colgaba del respaldo de la silla.- Quítate zorra!.- Andrea de quien sabe donde salió y la quitó de un manotazo haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.- Quien se creen nadie las mete...- una fuerte cachetada por parte de Dany la hizo callar.- Maldita buscona, le diste algo a Steve y luego te quieres aprovechar de él.- se acercó a él y trato de reanimarlo... estaba muy frío.- Ja, no aguanta ni un poco de afrodisiaco.- dijo Maki aun desde el piso con una sonrisa maliciosa.- el muy bobo lo tomo gustoso pensando que era un jugo para la pijamada.- Desgraciada!.- dijo Andrea queriéndosele lanzar pero en eso apareció Kumi sosteniendo a un también casi desfallecido Benji.- Benji!.- Dany lo sostuvo cuando los brazos de Kumi ya no pudieron con el.- Idiota, yo pense que ya te habías enrollado con el...- dijo Maki en un tono vulgar a una muy asustada Kumi.- Pero Kumi!.- dijo Patty avergonzada ante tal crueldad.- P- perdóneme superior yo.. yo no... no le hice nada, solo bebió un poco y al acompañarme por las cosas que faltaban ...se desvaneció y lo ayudaba a regresar yo no...- recibió una dura mirada de Dany quien dejó a Benji sentado mientras las demás chicas trataban de reanimarlos y oprimió un interruptor cerca de la puerta.- Guardias de seguridad, vengan rápido al jardín de descanso, hay dos intrusas que deben ser sacadas lo más rápido posible de aquí sin miramientos y por una puerta de servicio ya que puedo observar automóviles de prensa a lo lejos y llevadas aun contra de su voluntad a su hotel o al agujero de donde vinieron... PERO DE INMEDIATO!.-

* * *

El mareo no era tan grande... el asco que sobrevino después fue el acabose, pero una suave mano los sostuvo mientras vomitaba toda esa porquería.- Lo bueno es que ya arrojaste todo... creo que ni cuando te emborrachaste esa vez te veías tan mal.- dijo una voz divertida.- Muy graciosa Daniella.- dijo Steve dejándose caer en la cama, su cabeza ahora le dolía horriblemente.- que diablos me dio Maki... por que no puedo recordar nada.- Dany lo miró intrigada.- solo el recuerdo de algo pegado a mi.- observó que Dany se sonrojo y sonrío débilmente.- que hice!.- Tu? Nada querido "TIGRE" , que tu ferviente admiradora te dio un afrodisiaco para despertar tus más obscuros instintos y no lo logró.- No puedo creerte Dany, pero si apenas conocí a Maki hace poco, me ayudó si, nos hicimos amigos y...- Y ella pensó que algo mas y se sintió tan insegura que te narcotizó y yo tan boba la ayude a entrar aquí.- Steve se incorporo.- Dany, no te culpes, el que ella haya entrado con Kumi no es tu culpa, te engañó, yo estoy bien y...- Bien? Steve no podíamos hacerte recobrar el sentido.- Dany comenzó a llorar.- Benji también fue afectado.. no puedo creer que Kumi ayudara a esa zo... tu empezaste a vomitar y recuperaste el color... Benji aun esta inconsciente pero no estuvo tan mal como tu...Steve esa chica te dio un afrodisiaco para enredarse contigo y lo que es peor no era uno bueno... avisó a prensa que en la madrugada pasaría algo muy interesante y saldría victoriosa presumiendo su hazaña...Kumi le dio también de beber a Benji pero este solo tomó un poco y al parecer Kumi se arrepintió pero...- Ya no confías en ella.- Steve pensaba despacio todo lo que Dany le decía, simplemente no comprendía que había orillado a una chica como Kumi a hacer eso, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era ver las lagrimas en Dany... jamás perdonaría a esa chica por hacerla llorar.- Descansa Steve, iré a ver a Benji, las chicas me ayudaron mucho también así que les diré que ya estas mejor.- salió con la mirada de Steve sobre ella, no le dijo lo que Maki exclamaba mientras la sacaba seguridad.- La señorita Hazel tiene razón... quieres quedarte con los dos tu sola... pero al final ninguno será tuyo...- Hazel quería destruirla... empezando con los que amaba.

* * *

Benji despertó en plena madrugada y al incorporarse observó una mata de cabello castaño cerca de él... Dany dormía pausadamente recargada en la cama, recordaba estar acompañando a Kumi ( si, creo es su nombre) a traer no se que, cuando sintió marearse he hundirse en un vórtice, le pidió auxilio a la chica y solo creía escuchar voces lejanas y caminar por inercia... luego escucho la voz de Dany y se tranquilizó...y ahora estaba en su cama con Dany vigilándole el sueño.- Hey, guardiana de sueño... ya desperté.- esta se sobresaltó y aun somnolienta le sonrío.- Ya despertaste!.- Si y antes que tu lo...- Dany lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba en su pecho.- Tenia tanto miedo de que no despertaras nunca... Steve reaccionó desde que lo llevamos a su habitación, vomito todo.. pero tu seguías inconsciente... primero Patty te cuido y luego Andrea y yo nos quedamos y luego Andrea se durmió en ese sillón.- Benji se dio cuanta que Andrea dormía profundamente en el sillón de la habitación.- luego me recosté cuando vi que respirabas tranquilo y...- Que rayos fue lo que nos dio esa chica... supongo que ese jugo no era para la pijamada.- Dany le explico lo que pasó exceptuando lo que dijo al final Maki, revelando quien realmente estaba detrás de todo... quería que esos dos chicos se recuperaran para dar el ultimo gran paso antes de alcanzar la final...Hazel no destruiría sus sueños.

* * *

En el partido contra Holanda, Japón juega con todas sus estrellas (Benji y Steve recuperados) y que se van a la muerte súbita donde Oliver Atton anota con su "Skydive Shoot" el gol del triunfo (Skydive es diferentes al Skywing, aquí Oli se mete al arco con todo y pelota). De esta manera Brian Krifford y compañía quedan marginados del mundial.(lero-lero)

En la otra semifinal Alemania se enfrenta con Brasil, Santana repite el hat trick y Salinas detiene todos los intentos de Schneider, Kaltz, Schester y Margus para anotar. Al final el marcador queda 5-0, me parece que Müller no juega por la lesión causada por Levin (al final del partido las manos de Müller temblaban por las fuerza de los disparos). Dany llega a los vestidores junto con Benji, tan solo al verla Schneider se abraza a ella y voltea a mirar a Benji.- Perdónenme por no cumplir mi promesa.-

* * *

Antes que nada disculpen todo este mes de retraso, pero se me acumularon muchas cosas...primero: limpieza de primavera ( eso es pintada, recoge tus mugres, luego reacomodarlas de new, tira lo que ya no quieras, lo que no te sirva...) luego me incapacite ( ya saben miu trabaja) estuve en reposo casi absoluto con derecho a Pc solo unos minutos por que no soportaba el dolor de estar sentada y me fatigaba mucho... en fin estoy mejor... bueno... esto ya dará sus últimos giros preparándose para el final, Hazel se esta metiendo de nuevo en la vida del ángel y no sabemos con que repercusiones... nos vemos en el próximo cap. 


	47. World Youth 4: Angel Herido

Hullo! Después de los acontecimientos sufridos, 2 de nuestros baluartes han sido "agredidos" por una vieja "conocida"... uy que serio se vio eso... antes que nada, pido disculpas si como puse a Maki molesto a alguien, delen chance a la historia recuerden que nuestra Angel es la heroína... no si Andrea no llena con Tom y tiene que andar viboreando al resto... bueno el pase a la final es inminente así que Japón se las tendrá que ver contra el mismísimo Brasil de Carlos Santana.

* * *

Dany daba mil vueltas en su habitación... Andrea y Patty tardaban demasiado.- Dany para, me vas a marear.- Eva estaba tumbada en el sillón mirándola preocupada.- Andrea y Patty llegaran pronto...- en eso las susodichas llegan, Andrea visiblemente molesta.- Que sucedió.- dijo Dany acercándose.- que les dijeron?.- Andrea farbulló algo y se dejo caer junto a Eva visiblemente molesta y Patty explicó.- No pudimos hablar con Maki, ella se negó...- Rotundamente!.- dijo Andrea en un grito.- la señorita esta indispuesta y no quiere saber nada de nosotros la muy... digna.- Pero Kumi si habló con nosotros, Maki fue la que le explicó lo que harían... la que ideó todo fue Hazel...- Era cierto entonces lo que dijo Maki al ultimo.- Hazel conoció a Maki cuando estaban viendo un entrenamiento de Alemania.- Según Kumi, Hazel habla decentemente el japonés y que en corto tiempo se hizo muy amiga de Maki.- dijo Andrea poniéndose de pie.- claro contándole horrores de ti, que tu manipulas a todo el equipo, que engañas a Steve con Benji y viceversa... osea te pintó como a ella misma y al parecer medio drogaba a Maki.- No puede ser.. Hazel llegó a tanto?.- Vamos Dany, si engañó a Benji y a toda su familia diciendo que esta enferma...- Eso es verdad?.- dijeron Dany y Eva.- Ahí donde ves a Kumi tan inocentona, escucha muy bien lo que le conviene y al parecer a Hazel no le importó presumir sus proezas, recuerda que no es tan tierna como parece, recuerdas Patty?.- esta asintió levemente con tristeza.- Pero Kumi esta arrepentida y al parecer Maki también, las dos están muy avergonzadas, sobre todo Maki por que...- Por que esta muy enamorada de Steve.- dijo Dany en un susurro.- debe de estarlo para hacer lo que fuera para estar con el y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.- Bueno, ya que sabemos todo que haremos?.- comenzó a decir Andrea.- Nada.- dijo Dany.- nada que pueda seguir haciendo daño, dejemos todo como esta...- Dany se puso su traje de entrenamiento y salió a correr.- Hay Daniella...espero que no cometas un error al no ponerle un alto a Hazel.- dice Andrea en un tono triste mientras la ve caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

Sabia que correr no le arreglaría nada, pero por Dios, le hacia olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, observó de reojo hacia el campo, los chicos entrenaban duramente ya que la final sería extremadamente difícil y mas cuando el mismo Roberto Sedinho habla con Oliver diciéndole que no hay forma alguna que vaya a ganar este partido, también supo por el mismo Oliver que Sedinho ha quemando la camiseta número 10 del San Pablo y 10 de Brasil, diciendo que ya no hay nadie quien puede ocupar estos puestos.- Eso es para que no vean a Oliver como a su compañero...pero por que quemó el de Brasil, Santana lo merecía.- se detuvo y se dejó caer en una banca, se sentía exhausta tanto física como mentalmente... no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hazel podía hacer por un capricho... por que eso era lo que sentía por Benji...- Oye entrenadora.- Dany escuchó la voz de Bruce quien se acercó junto con Aoi a la malla que separaba el campo.- la acción esta aquí!.- Ya voy, jefe.- Dany se encaminó en esa brillante mañana, la final sería el día siguiente en la tarde aun había que seguir preparándose.

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido extenuante y no era para menos, mañana probarían al mundo que podían ganar ante un gran rival como Brasil; Benji se tumbó en su cama y sonrió pensando en Dany, el verla toda la mañana dirigiendo el entrenamiento junto a Gamou le daba una inmensa alegría, suspiró emocionado y se incorporó de la cama al ver un sobre cerca de su lampara de noche, leyó su contenido mientras su mirada se tornaba en una especie de furia... no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de leer, volvió a leerla y arrugando el papel lo arrugó y se lo guardó al bolsillo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la azotaba con fuerza al salir.- Me asegurare de que este papel dice o no la verdad.-

* * *

Dany caminaba por los pasillos junto con Andrea, quien no dejaba de decirle lo emocionada que estaba por la final.- Oye Andrea.- dijo Dany divertida.- no es que no te quiera, pero de nuevo te quedaras a dormir conmigo.- Claro, estoy tan nerviosa que capaz no duermo y no me levanto a tiempo para ir al partido, al cabo no estamos pagando hotel y dudo que las otras me extrañen.- Cierto eres muy ruidosa y roncas horrendo.- Ja – ja, muy chistosita, no se como no...- Señorita Daniella, tiene una llamada.- dijo uno de os encargados del lugar cuando pasaron por la recepción.- A estas horas?.- Dany miró preocupada el reloj, eran las 9pm y nadie le hablaba a esas horas a menos que fuera.- Una urgencia?.- Dany tomó el teléfono rápidamente, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del señor Price.- Dany, disculpa por llamarte tan repentinamente, pero es tu mamá... se ha presentado una complicación antes de tiempo y esta en quirófano a punto de tener a tus hermanos?.- Hermanos?.- Acaso tu mamá no te dijo que eran gemelos?...- Acto seguido Dany soltó el teléfono y salió corriendo por los pasillos.- Daniella que ocurre?...- Dany no contestó solo 2 cosas pasaban por su mente... encontrar rápidamente a Benji y Oliver y llegar aun mas rápido junto a su madre. 

Parecía que Dios había escuchado sus plegarias y Benji caminaba por el mismo pasillo que ella, apenas iba a decir algo cuando Benji la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía furioso.- Desde cuando te enredas con Steve Hyuga y juegas conmigo al mismo tiempo!.- No se de lo queme estas hablando... yo te.. te estaba buscando para decirte que...- las lágrimas bajaban levemente por sus mejillas.- No mientas!.- Es verdad Daniella ya no mientas!.- Steve también estaba ahí, la acusaba de algo que ella no comprendía... su mente solo era ocupada por su madre y sus hermanitos... todo parecía tan confuso, las acusaciones, las miradas furiosas.- Es cierto que todo este tiempo te veías a escondidas con Benji y yo que pensaba que eras la chica mas buena del mundo... yo te amaba...has jugado con los dos, eso de alejarte de ambos es una gran mentira... eres una...- No le hablen así a la señorita Daniella, ella es una persona intachable.- dijo Aoi saliendo de quien sabe donde enfrentándose a los dos chicos más altos que el.- Será por que también te favorece enano!.- gritó Benji.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, en un impulso Dany los empujó y corrió alejándose de ellos, salió al jardín y llegó hasta la puerta del barandal y siguió corriendo; la vida de su madre y hermanos estaba en juego y no le importaba que su reputación se fuera al caño al no arreglar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, siguió corriendo por el obscuro camino, debía de llegar a la calle para tomar un taxi... pero debía de llegar costara lo que costara, corrió gran trecho sin detenerse, creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos pero no quiso voltear, una luz la cegó y sintió un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo y al final el frío del asfalto al caer sin sentido junto a una gran obscuridad.

* * *

.- ¡ Ya cállense!.- Andrea gritó exasperada.- todos ustedes...ahora!.- los tres chicos dejaron de discutir al darse cuenta de los gritos de Andrea.- Donde esta Dany?.- dijo Oliver llegando junto a ellos.- Salió Oliver y estos dos no me dejaron ir tras ella.- Ah de estar afuera Oliver.- dijo Benji alejándose con la frente en alto.- Si serás idiota!.- gritó Andrea y Benji volteo molesto a dar pelea.- ella te buscaba para avisarte que su madre esta grave en el hospital, tu padre habló con ella y tu la recibiste con reproches y gritos injustificados y también este gato tonto.- Te refieres a mi?.- gritó Steve parándose frente a ella mientras Benji quedaba sorprendido.- Quien otro?.- Chicos tranquilícense.- dijo Oli poniendo paz.- de donde viene toda esa furia a Dany.- Benji sacó una hoja arrugada y se la tendió a Oli para luego correr en la misma dirección de Dany.- Quien escribió esto?.- dijo Oliver perplejo.- Checa esta de Steve, según es letra de Dany, pero tu sabes que tanto Dany como yo escribimos muy chueco, esto lo escribió alguien japonés puro, serás imbécil Hyuga si ...- pero Steve tampoco estaba había corrido tras Benji cuando vio que a él también le habían escrito.- Que estúpidos somos por dudar de Dany.- se decían mientras corrían con el viento. Oliver, Andrea y Aoi les seguían un poco atrás y escucharon que llamaban a Dany a gritos y luego se escucharon gritos desesperados de ellos mismos y una gran luz iluminando más adelante, llegaron junto a ellos mientras gritaban una y otra vez el nombre de Dany, Andrea comenzó a llorar desesperadamente al ver a su querida amiga tirada en el suelo con su cabeza sangrando, un coche la había atropellado en su loca carrera de ir a ver a su madre, mientras los chicos que más había amado lo habían presenciado todo sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Todo estaba tan obscuro, caminaba por ese pasillo obscuro sin fin cuando una débil luz se comenzó a ver a lo lejos, tal vez al final se encontraría con su madre, pero al llegar a la luz solo se encontraba su hermano Daniel quien le sonreía débilmente.- Hola Angel, vine a esperar a alguien muy especial pero no eres tu.- Acaso mi mamá?.- Nop ella no es... pero debes ser fuerte junto con ella, todo se arreglara si das todo de ti y no te das por vencida, si conozco a alguien fuerte esa eres tu hermanita, y por favor ya decídete por uno de esos zopencos...- Pero me odian, no se por que, pero me trataron como si yo fuera una..- Daniel puso una mano en su hombro.- La verdad esta de tu parte no te apures, me llaman, cuídate mucho y piensa despacio lo que harás a partir de ahora.- le dio un suave beso y desapareció dejándola sola, pero ahora en un lugar lleno de luz.

* * *

Oliver estaba muy preocupado esperando respuestas, estaba recargado en la pared de la sala de espera mirando a sus dos amigos hechos una lastima, Benji cabizbajo en un asiento y Steve recargado en una ventana.- El arrepentimiento es muy doloroso no crees?.- Tom se acercó a él.- Y más cuando esta aunado a alguien a quien amas.- Hola Tom, y sabes que es peor que mi tía perdió a uno de los bebés.- Tom puso cara de tristeza.- y ninguna de las dos sabe lo que paso con la otra.- Entonces si eran gemelos?.- los dos chicos voltearon y vieron el rostro de Andrea cubierto de lágrimas.- Pobrecita Dany, que tristeza cuando despierte.- Tom abrazó a Andrea y la llevó a sentarse, Oliver suspiró, era cierto, Dany estaba inconsciente, había sufrido un shock tremendo y se encontraba en terapia intensiva y no sabían cuando despertaría, observó la pequeña sala, esta estaba llena de todo el equipo que tenia el alma por los suelos, llegaron algunos amigos de otros equipos, entre ellos Schneider quien estaba sentado junto al desconsolado Benji, Hino había saludado a Steve y le decía que Dany era muy fuerte, alguien le toco el hombro volviéndolo a la realidad.- Oliver te encuentras bien?.- Oliver se perdió en los tiernos y suaves ojos de Patty que le miraban con preocupación, que le alegró un poquito el corazón.- Si Patty, pero no puedo comprender como pudo pasarle esto mi querida Dany, mira la expresión de todos, nos hace mucha falta.- Dime a mi.- dijo Patty tristemente, recargándose junto a él.- mi mejor amiga esta lastimada de su cuerpo y de su alma y para el colmo cuando despierte le llegara otro dolor.- una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.- No es justo, ella que es tan alegre, regañona...- se calló cuando un dedo de Oliver detuvo el camino de la lágrima y se miraron fijamente para luego quedar suavemente abrazados.- Gracias por querer tanto a Dany, ella no quisiera vernos así (llorosos), ya veras que ella pronto estará con nosotros y saldremos adelante junto con ella.- Andrea se enjugaba el rostro mientras sonreía débilmente, tal vez lo que Tom le acababa de platicar no era tan descabellado.

* * *

Hasta más tarde dejaron pasar a verla, solo a unos pocos, Steve fue de los últimos ( Benji seria el ultimo) y al verla tan pálida su corazón se encogió de tristeza al creer esa estúpida carta.- Te lo digo Hyuga, esta letra no es de Dany, ella no ha vuelto a estar junto a Benji desde hace siglos, ella decidió alejarse de ustedes dos y tal vez para siempre para evitar esto, Dany no quería que lo supieras, pero esto comprueba que Maki fue tan tonta como para ayudar a Hazel en esto, arrastrándola también...- Vuelve con nosotros, extraño mucho pelear contigo y queme hagas entrar en razón con esa sonrisa tuya, no me importa si no vuelves a mi lado, al de Price o al de ninguno, pero regresa pronto, el enano jamás me perdonará el haberte hecho sufrir.- le besó la frente y salió dejando pasar a Benji, pero un impulso lo hizo quedarse junto a la puerta...- 

Benji soltó un triste suspiro, si Dany no despertaba... juraba que Hazel se arrepentiría toda su vida. Solo se sentó a su lado y la contempló como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, luego Steve contuvo el aliento al ver gruesas lágrimas caer del levemente sonriente rostro de Benji Price.- Hay tantas y tan pocas cosas a la vez que quisiera decirte... pero nada compensaría el que estés aquí.- sacó una pequeña cajita plateada.- Creo que jamás te entregare esto, no lo merezco hacer, pero esto es tuyo...- sacó un listón de seda rosa que Steve reconoció... era de Dany; se lo amarró al cabello y depositó un suave beso en sus labios mientras murmuró algo que Steve no escuchó y se alejó de la puerta, era demasiado doloroso ver ese amor reflejado.

* * *

Dany despertó sintiendo un suave calor en sus labios, y se encontró en una cama de hospital con un solo pensamiento... buscar a su madre y hermanos, leyó el nombre del hospital en su bata y reconoció que era en el que estaba su mami, su primer intento de levantarse fue doloroso y como no tenia puesto suero apoyo sus dos manos para hacerlo.- En verdad estas loca .- una molesta voz en español la sorprendió.- Andrea! .- esta la abrazó fuertemente.- Eres una reverenda tonta por no preocuparte por tu salud, sabia que en cuanto despertaras lo primero que harías seria ir a buscar a tu mamá, pero esta bajo observación y ni tu podrás pasar a verla, pero esta bien.- Y los bebés?.- Andrea guardo un incomodo silencio.- En el cunero?.- preguntó Dany, esta asintió.- Ayúdame y prometo regresar de inmediato a la cama.- Andrea suspiró y despacio se encaminaron al cunero, donde Dany dio el apellido de sus hermanos y las enfermeras al verla con su bata se compadecieron de ella y abrieron la cortina a pesar de la hora de madrugada que era, Dany localizó de inmediato a un niño con el apellido Price, ese era muy parecido a su desaparecido hermano pero el cabello era igualito al de Benji, comenzó a llorar y sonreír de felicidad cuando recordó que faltaba uno más.- No te esfuerces Dany.- dijo Andrea delicadamente.- el otro..- La otra niña se murió, no quiso darte competencia.- dijo una cruel voz, las dos chicas voltearon a verla con una mezcla de furia y tristeza acumuladas.- piensa que te hizo un favor...- un puño se estrelló en su rostro haciéndola caer al suelo, Andrea no se había aguantado las ganas.- Desgraciada arpía, que demonios haces aquí? Regrésate al agujero del cual saliste.- Como te atreves a tocarme.- Hazel estaba furiosa.- yo estoy enf...- Mis polainas! Eres una mentirosa caprichuda sin quehacer, mas que hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.- Eso es cierto.- Schneider apareció junto con Shuster.- ya di la verdad Hazel, eres una mentirosa tan grande que hasta lastimaste a tu propia familia,. Hazel vio horrorizada el rostro serio de su hermano, quien no dudaba en cumplir todo lo que quería, todo se venia abajo, sus planes de riqueza y fama se habían esfumado.- Shuster se llevaba arrastrando a Hazel quien gritaba improperios en alemán y Schneider delicadamente ayudó a Dany a regresar a su habitación, mientras avanzaban Dany observó su reflejo en un cristal y se horrorizó.- Me veo como una piltrafa.- Schneider sonrió.- Ya estas mejor, ya te preocupas un poco por tu apariencia, mañana podrás...- No iré al partido de mañana y por consecuencia no asistiré a cantar... no lo volveré a hacer... ya no tengo por quien hacerlo.-

* * *

Hazel hizo de las suyas sin importar a quien lastimaba pero ya fue descubierta su mentira, Dany ha tomado una decisión muy abrupta que puede alterar su futuro y al parecer alguien también esta ayudando en las decisiones de Oliver y pues el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y espero que me perdonen por el capitulo pasado... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 


	48. World Youth 5: Angel extiende tus alas

Bueno niñas hemos llegado al esperado... siguiente capitulo jjejejejeje... que dijeron?. Bueno Dany iba a tener hermanos gemelos (era algo muy probable) pero solo el niño la libró, la máscara de Hazel por fin ha caído y por fin Benji ya es libre (ya se había deshecho de ella de todas formas jejejeje... se lo merece) nuestro ángel sufrió de un accidente automovilístico (cosas de familia no?) y un problema causado por unas cartas de Hazel ha roto su confianza entre Benji y Steve, haciéndola querer abandonar el soccer y la música... tal vez para siempre? (Noooooo, no te dejes caer Angel! Creo que exageré no ¬¬u ?)

* * *

.- No iré al partido de mañana y por consecuencia no asistiré a cantar... no lo volveré a hacer... ya no tengo por quien hacerlo.- decía Dany a Schneider quien la miraba incrédulo junto a Andrea.- ya no quiero ver sufrir a nadie... ya no quiero sufrir más...- Schneider quiso sostenerla por los hombros... pero sus manos jamás la tocaron.- Como tu quieras Angel, hasta mañana, tienes que descansar mucho.- dejó caer un suave beso en su cabello y salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas.

Andrea pudo ver claramente los sentimientos de Schneider hacia Dany... la amaba profundamente, sin condiciones, él también sufría por Dany. ¿Alguna vez Benji se habría dado cuenta de ese amor?. Luego se giró hacia su querida amiga.

.- Se puede saber que es eso de que no irás mañana...es la FINAL, RECUERDAS?.- dijo Andrea en un tono que rayaba en el borde de la furia.- TU debes estar ahí por los chicos... por ti... es tu gran oportunidad recuerdas?.- Dany estaba de nuevo tumbada en la cama y tan solo quería perderse en la tranquilidad el sueño, luego escuchó que entraron las enfermeras y se durmió profundamente.

* * *

.-

¿Cómo esta eso de que no asistirás?.- Mark Lenders se veía tan cómico, que tan solo por que Dany se sentía con los ánimos por los suelos que no se tiró a carcajadas.- Eso es, no asistiré.- dijo esta recostada en la cama de hospital, aun estaba en reposo, pero solo había tenido esa pequeña herida en la cabeza por la cual había sangrado mucho y uno que otro moretón, lo más grave ya lo había superado...tal vez.- Angel no puedes hacerme esto, el partido será a las 7pm, el medio tiempo será a las 8pm y tu serás el cierre de...- Ya te dije que no... no quiero ir...- dijo esta algo fastidiada, Andrea ya le había dicho casi lo mismo hacia unas pocas horas y sin obtener resultado.

.- Me recuerdas así como a esa Hazel, haciendo berrinche si no la pongo en donde quiere, en el turno que quiere, casi quiere que la canción se cante sola.. pero ah! La señorita quiere primero, pues se lo di con gusto...el final es lo mejor.- Hazel asistirá?.- Mark sonrió al penar que no todo estaba perdido.- Claro, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y todavía debo aguantarla hoy.- sacó un portatrajes negro y lo colgó en el perchero a un lado del espejo, así como una caja larga y otra mas pequeña que le entregó en propia mano.- Esto te lo envía un chico muy guapo... Alberz..- David Alberz.- dijo Dany al fin mientras sacaba un hermoso broche con pequeñas flores de cerezo chispeadas en plateado.- Mmmm, eso se vería muy bien si lo combinas con ese hermoso listón de seda que traes puesto.- Dany olvidó sus malestares y de un salto estaba frente al espejo... a que horas había vuelto su listón a su cabello... si mal no recordaba se había quedado en... Alemania.- Bueno te dejo, pregúntale al espejo realmente que es lo que quieres hacer.- miró su reloj.- son las 7: 30 AM , tienes 12hrs para decidirte.- y salió dejándola observando su listón.

* * *

.-

Al parecer su reflejo parecía no querer decirle nada, ya que Dany continuaba de pie ante el... solo miraba ese listón rosa que había amado tanto por lo que había significado... su primera ilusión... su primer amor...

Extrañarte es mi necesidad

Vivo en la desesperanza

Desde que tú ya no vuelves más

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar

Por un momento se vio a sí misma como esa chica de 13 años llorando en el parque al reconocerse enamorada... ahora frente a ella lucia el reflejo de una joven de casi 19 años que no entendía nada de nada lo que le sucedía... eran demasiadas cosas... demasiado dolor para tan poco años... pero también demasiado amor en juego. Al tocar el espejo las lagrimas caían por su rostro... egoísmo, dolor, amor, pasión, envidia, desconfianza, orgullo... todo había jugado un papel y había culminado en desgracia.

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame me lastimo

Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame me lastimo

No me dejes caer jamás

Me propongo tanto continuar

Pero amor es la palabra

Que me gusta a veces olvidar

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar

Dos nombres se agolpaban en su cabeza.- Steve... Benji.- dos personas, dos corazones... un mismo sentimiento... tal vez lo mejor era no lastimar a ninguno... alejarse aunque sea con el corazón partido en dos, con el alma destrozada... pero dejándolos alzar el vuelo.

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame me lastimo

Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame me lastimo

No me dejes caer jamás

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame me lastimo

Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame me lastimo

No me dejes caer jamás

Sálvame del olvido...

Sálvame me lastimo...

Sálvame del olvido…

RBD Canción : Sálvame

.- Dany.- una profunda voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos.- estas levantada...- esta volteó y se encontró con unos ojos profundos muy familiares.- Señor Price.- este hizo un gesto de no agradarle mucho el apelativo pero no dijo nada y sonrió suavemente.- Tu mamá ha despertado y arde en deseos de verte.- esta asintió y muy cortésmente la llevó a un cuarto muy iluminado, en el cual se encontraba la autora de sus días quien le sonreía dulcemente desde la cama de hospital.

.- Vaya y esta es la pequeña que me robó la atención anoche?.- Dany se lanzó a sus brazos.- yo esperando verte y un montón de chicos asustados esperaban verte a ti.- Dany se apretó mas a ella.- estas bien cariño?.- Mami, todavía estas convaleciente y te preocupas por mi?.- Claro Angel, eres mi nena mayor, que le diría a Daniel si su hermana esta delicada.- Dany se separó un poco de su mamá.- Daniel?.- su madre sonrió al señor Price quien correspondió la sonrisa.- Cual otro nombre le quedaría si es idéntico a tu hermano.- Sacó el cabello de Benji.- dijo Dany con una débil sonrisa.- Oh si, ese es el cabello Price.- dijo orgulloso el señor Price cuando en eso entró una enfermera con un pequeño bultito en brazos.- Déselo a ella.- dijo la señora Angie señalando a Dany.- P-pero mamá...- la señora insistió y Dany se encontró con los grandes ojos cafés de su hermanito y se recordó a si misma haber reconocido a su hermano gemelo fallecido en ese pequeño ser... en verdad era idéntico a Daniel.- Es precioso mamá... es...- Muy parecido a ti... ustedes sacaron el cabello de tu padre... lo demás es solo mérito mío.- le guiñó un ojo a su esposo desde su cama.- y es normal que el cabello sea diferente.- Pero ponerle Daniel...- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.- dijo el señor Price.- ningún nombre estaría mejor.- sonrió.- Benji también lo aprobó... esta encantado de ser hermano mayor.- Dany sin querer sonrió mientras sostenía la manecita de su hermano, así que Benji ya había visto al bebé, luego Dany volteó a ver al señor Price.- Gracias Papá Benjamín.- este se quedó muy sorprendido y luego de un momento le sonrió ampliamente, Dany besó de nuevo a su mamá y se retiró a su habitación.- Crees que en verdad no asista querida?.- Eso dijo el joven Carl.- Angie sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos.- El joven Carl?. Vaya yo solo lo conozco como Schneider...- Y yo conozco a "nuestra hija".- este sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.- verás que todo saldrá bien "Papá Benjamín".- y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el bebé suspiraba.- ¿Viste el listón en su cabello?.-

* * *

.-

El entrenamiento matutino antes del esperado partido final no podía estar más sombrío, los chicos entrenaban con fuerza, pero su alegría estaba algo lejana y los que peor se veían eran los cercanos a Dany en especial Aoi que buscaba sin querer a Dany con la mirada.- Animo enano!.- dijo Steve revolviéndole el pelo.- ella estará con nosotros.- Pero... ella dijo que no iría...- repuso este con tristeza.- pero es cierto, yo creo que ella vendrá.- Animo chicos!.- dijo Oliver.- Si hemos de dar este ultimo esfuerzo, hagámoslo por nuestra entrenadora!.- SIIIIIII!.- Benji alzo el brazo junto con los demás pero no gritó, se dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.- Benji ahoga sus lágrimas.- pensó Steve, al parecer el fue el único que lo notó, por que Oliver, Bruce, Andy y Tom cuchicheaban algo calladamente.- Ya lo tengo...- susurro Andy.- Todo queda en tus manos mi estimado capitán Oliver.- dijo un muy sonriente Tom.

* * *

.-

Eran las 6pm pasadas cuando Patty entró tempestuosamente en la habitación de Dany diciendo en voz muy alta.- ¡TU que me empujabas a no dejar de lado mis sentimientos... TU que siempre has apoyado al equipo, ahora quien es...- se calló de pronto al ver que Dany estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo una carta mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.- la cobarde... que te sucede?.- Nada.- dijo esta limpiándose las lágrimas.- es una carta de Aoi diciendo que esta muy decepcionado de mí... pero que a pesar de todo me quiere mucho... aunque yo no lo quiera a él... me pide que vaya aunque sea a verlos.-

.-¡Y a pesar de eso no reflexionas Daniella!.- Andrea entró con una gran maleta dejándola caer en el suelo, para luego dirigirse al portatrajes y abrirlo de par en par mostrando un vaporoso vestido en rosa y blanco.- De perdido ten consideración en esta obra de arte que tanto me costó hacer aunque claro el mérito de negrearme fue de ese Mark Lenders.- Dany miró el vestido y comprendió que canción había escogido Mark.- Ese sinvergüenza...- susurró.- ¿Entonces que hacemos Dany.- dijo Andrea dejándose caer en la cama.- traigo las palomitas para ver el partido.- sacó un estuche de cosméticos de la maleta.- o comenzamos a darte tu garra de tigre?.- Dany sonrió y entró a la ducha y luego asomó su cara.- Yo que tu corría al estadio Patty, la porra no estará completa sin ti.- le guiñó un ojo y volvió a entrar a la ducha.- Tu no sabes ni has visto nada, eh?.- dijo Andrea mientras sacaba más cosas.- Sobre todo no sabrá Hazel.- dijo Patty guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía y salía corriendo.- Ese es el plan.- dijo Andrea mirando sonriente el hermoso vestido.

* * *

.-

El enfrentamiento final esta por dar inicio, los equipos se preparan en los vestidores, especialmente en el de Japón, saldrían a demostrar su valía en su propio país, a los ojos del mundo... aunque se respiraba cierto aire de melancolía ya que faltaba un miembro importante del equipo.

Andy sale al frente para las ultimas indicaciones juntoa Gamou quien no se ve de muy buen humor y les explica que en el mundial Brasil ha goleado en todos sus partidos, Santana ha hecho un Hat Trick en cada uno de ellos y el equipo no ha recibido un sólo gol, por el gran trabajo de su capitán Alberto y por el arquero Salinas. Las alineaciones son:

Japón: Benji Price, Bruce Harper, Andy Johnson, Victor Hiroshi, Makoto Soda, Armand Callahan, Oliver Atton, Rigo, David Nitta y Steve Hyuga.

Brasil: Salinas, Alberto, Jordi, Marcio, Pepe del Campo, Branca, Dougo, Carlos Santana, Luciano Leo, Leandro y Silva.

El partido comienza con Japón moviendo la pelota, rápidamente Oliver decide dar la sorpresa con su "SkyDive Shoot", pero antes de poder ejecutarlo cuatro jugadores brasileños se lanzan contra Oli y le roban la bola. Brasil descarga todo su poder ofensivo, pero todos los tiros son interceptados por la sólida defensa japonesa y por el arquero Price. Quien consigue parar un "Rolling over head kick" de Santana. Japón se limita a defender y en esta tarea destacan Bruce y Andy (el líbero) esta ola concluye cuando Oliver logra para un "Rolling Arrow Jumping Over Head Shoot" de Santana. Con esta intercepción manda un "Flying Drive Pass" para Hyuga, quien no pierde tiempo y hace su "Raijyu Shoot" antes que la marca brasileña le caiga encima pero para la sorpresa general el arquero Salinas lo ataja fácilmente. El contraataque no se hace esperar y Santana encabeza la ofensiva, rápidamente hace su "Skywing Shoot" (el mismo que hace Oliver contra Suecia) pero es detenido por Benji. El equipo japonés esta sufriendo mucho para mantener el empate a cero goles. En el vestidor Misaki les comunica que luego de una discusión con su médico Shibazaki Horiyuko ingresara en el transcurso de la segunda parte, el ánimo de los japoneses se levanta gracias a esta noticia.- Es genial Tom!.- dijo Oliver abrazándolo.- Este partido es más difícil de lo que pensábamos- dice Bruce dejándose caer en una banca junto a un poco deprimido Aoi.- Hasta este chaparro, se ve desinflado.- dijo dándole un alegre codazo.- Es que falta ella...- todos se pusieron serios y cabizbajos cuando de pronto Aoi señalo de pronto hacia el televisor que estaba en el vestidor... claramente se veía a Dany de pie en el escenario.

* * *

.-

Dany se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, el vestido le quedaba a la medida y su cabello caía en cascada sostenido por un lado con el broche que le mandara Alberz y el listón cayendo por un lado.- Bueno hermoso trabajo mío.- dijo Andrea cerrando su estuche y mirándola satisfecha.- Hay que poner esa lindas botas a correr, ya te ahorre la bendición y el beso de tu madre y como comprenderás mi novio entrara en el segundo tiempo y debemos llegar a tiempo.- esta solo sonrió y salieron como ráfagas del hospital y subieron en un taxi que se paró en el instante en que Andrea la puso al frente (funciona traer falda je).

Decir que Dany estaba nerviosa era poco, Andrea le decía que se calmara cada vez que su falda corría riesgo de ser maltratada y para colmo el trafico estaba abrumador.- Oye guapo.- dijo Andrea al chico al volante.- esta preciosidad quiere llegar a tiempo al partido de...- De fútbol?.- dijo este viéndola divertido.- todos quieren llegar a ver ese partido y encendió el pequeño tv que traía el auto.- van en el intermedio apenas esta la primera cantante, una alemana...- APAGUE ESO!.- de hecho ella lo apagó.- Ok solo quedan 2 chicas más, hay tiempo, mira guapo esta preciosidad cerrara el intermedio y es nuestra representante.- Y POR QUE NOLO DIJISTE ANTES?.- el chico dijo algo ininteligible por radio y una pequeña brecha se iba abriendo cediéndoles el paso y en un santiamén llegaron al estadio, el chico se negó a recibir pago aunque las chicas insistieron en un par de besos en la mejilla.

Luego corrieron por los pasillos recibiendo los ánimos de las personas que laboraban ahí y al llegar al lugar de donde iban saliendo al escenario se encontraron frente a Hazel quien se plantó frente a Dany.- Quien te crees para estar aquí y llegar a la hora que te de...- Dany le puso una mano enfrente del rostro.- te atreves a amenazarme?.- Si dulce Hazel, o té quitas o te suelto a Andrea.- la otra calentaba nudillos para entrar en acción en cuanto se lo indicaran, Hazel solo retrocedió y Dany corrió hacia donde estaba Mark quien solo le extendió el micrófono con una sonrisa.- Es todo tuyo princesa, haznos sentirnos orgullosos.-

El acorde de la canción comenzó mientras Dany caminaba lentamente a mitad del escenario mientras las piernas le temblaban y el corazón sele desbocaba... pondría su alma en esa canción.

(Anime) Macross: Do You Remember Love: Ai Oboete Imasu Ka (Do You Remember Love?)

OAV Theme Song

Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru

"Koko ni oide" to

Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni

Ima anata no sugata ga mieru

Aruite kuru

Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni

Ahora mismo, puedo escuchar tu voz,

Llamándome desde lejos.

Justo cuando pareció que la soledad me había golpeado.

Ahora mismo, puedo verte

Corriendo hacia mi

Cierro mis ojos y espero por ti.

Kinou made namida de kumotteta

Kokora wa ima...

Hasta ayer, yo solo podía llorar

Pero ahora mi corazón esta...

Dany buscaba con la mirada a todos sus amigos, los de México que se habían quedado a ver la final, los de Alemania junto con su querido amigo Schneider, Patty junto a Eva y Kumi con la hinchada japonesa... y divisó en la banca de Japón que todo el equipo llegaba corriendo encabezado por Oliver, Tom, Benji y Steve... sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante.

Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

I LOVE YOU SO

¿Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos vimos?

¿ Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos abrazamos?

Fue esa la primera vez que salí en el viaje de amor.

Te amo tanto.

.- Antes que nada.- comenzó Dany durante los acordes intermedios.- quiero agradecer su asistencia a este partido, como miembro del equipo de Japón quiero decir que estoy orgullosa, como mexicana también le agradezco a mi otro equipo que este aquí apoyándonos y a todos los demás amigos y familia presente de ambos equipos... solo puedo decir SUERTE! .-

Ima anata no shisen kanjiru

Hanaretetemo

Karada-juu ga atatakaku naru no

Ima anata no ai shinjimasu

Douzo watashi wo

Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai

Ahora mismo, puedo sentir tu mirada,

aunque no estés aquí conmigo.

Tu amor me dará calor.

Ahora mismo, creo en tu amor,

entonces por favor

¿cuídame hasta ahora, por siempre?

Kinou made namida de kumotteta

Sekai wa ima...

Hasta ayer, yo solo podía llorar

Ahora el mundo esta...

Schneider estaba admirado de que todo el publico japonés y extranjero se unieron a la canción de Dany, y pudo observar con un suave dolor en el pecho que al parecer Dany no podía escoger entre los dos chicos, parecía como si ella solo cantara para ellos, el solo era un simple espectador de ese triángulo amoroso... Dany no escogería a ninguno...los amaba demasiado a los dos... aunque el listón en su cabello podría ser una interrogante, y su mirada si fijó en su mayor rival.

Repeat Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

I LOVE YOU SO

¿Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos vimos?

¿ Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos abrazamos?

Fue esa la primera vez que salí en el viaje de amor.

Te amo tanto.

Repeat

Mou hitoribotchi ja nai

anata ga iru kara...

No estoy sola mas

ahora que estas aquí a mi lado.

Dany sentía fusionarse con el escenario, pero su corazón solo parecía fundirse en la de ellos. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente... la primera vez que conoció a Benji y sus ojos se encontraron, su primer beso...su primer amor... su primer adiós; la dureza del carácter de Steve abriéndose hacia ella brindándole su amistad, amor y consuelo... los momentos felices aunados con los dos. Solo podía amar a uno... pero el sentimiento estaba hasta el borde y sus alas se extendían para cubrirlos a ambos en su sentimiento... un sentimiento tan hermosamente puro que no podía caer en perversidad. Pero una pequeña chispa la movió de su entorno...los ojos de Benji.. y de pronto la tristeza la invadió...ese momento acabaría pronto y el sentimiento se iría... fue bello mientras duró... alzó la mirada al cielo esperando una respuesta... el listón de su cabello se soltó del broche y voló enredándose en su mano izquierda, agitándose al viento mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Repeat Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

I LOVE YOU SO

¿Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos vimos?

¿ Dime que aun recuerdas¿La primera vez que nos abrazamos?

Fue esa la primera vez que salí en el viaje de amor.

Te amo tanto.

Repeat

Repeat Mou hitoribotchi ja nai

anata ga iru kara...

No estoy sola mas

ahora que estas aquí conmigo

Repeat Mou hitoribotchi ja nai

anata ga iru kara...

No estoy sola mas

ahora que estas aquí conmigo

La música terminó y el estadio se volcó en aplausos, dio una pequeña reverencia al estilo princesa y limpiándose las lagrimas salió del escenario.- Lo lograste, lo lograste...- Andrea iba a abrazarla pero Dany cayó en sus brazos.- que te sucede Angel?.- esta se abrazó a ella y sonrió débilmente.- Estoy agotada, puedes recordar que acabo de fugarme del hospital... pero ahora lo más importante es ir a mi puesto en la banca de Japón, llévame por favor.- Andrea casi en lágrimas asintió y entre los aplausos del equipo presente se encaminaron mientras Hazel las miraba con ojos de frustración.

* * *

.-

La algarabía estaba al máximo en la banca japonesa, todos los chicos se lanzaron a los brazos de Dany quien no dejaba de llorar de la emoción y les pedía disculpas por faltar a su deber.- No se preocupe señorita Daniella.- dijo Aoi a media lagrima pero muy sonriente.- Yo nunca dude de usted y ahora que esta de nuevo con nosotros daremos lo mejor!.- Aja.- dijo Bruce agarrándolo del cuello.- por eso tenias esa cara de entierro.- todos soltaron la carcajada.

.- Dany nos hacías falta.- Dany miró a su primo, las lagrimas brillaban en su rostro.- Gracias Oli, ya estoy mejor.- luego el equipo dice que le dedicara el segundo tiempo a su entrenadora y mientras salen Steve se acerca a ella y la abraza.- Es bueno saber que estas bien y que estas de nuevo con nosotros.- y salió al campo, luego Benji se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.- Nuestro hermano estará orgulloso de nosotros, me alegro desde el fondo de mi corazón que estés de nuevo con nosotros.- alzó su visera lanzándole un guiño y una gran sonrisa.

Dany no supo si sentirse desilusionada por la actitud de ambos, luego de lo que había expresado en su canción y sonrió diciéndose en español.- Que querías Daniella, que los dos se lanzaran a tus pies .- y poniéndose encima una camiseta se unió a la banca para dirigir el partido.

* * *

.-

.- Bueno antes que nada perdón por el retraso tan grande(retraso?) Dany se arrepintió de querer abandonar a su equipo pero sus amigos la hicieron entrar en razón, los chicos se secretean algo (jejejejeje esos mis chavos) y pues estamos en la gran Final por fin y el final de la historia se acerca cada vez mas ( desde cuando escuché eso), muchas gracias a todas por su repuesta.


	49. World Youth 6:Angelvuelo final

Hola, como están! De nuevo yo, Gojira (osease Goji) les doy la bienvenida a este su capitulo del Angel del Fútbol, bueno el partido Final esta en su segunda parte y pues nuestro querido Angel volvió al escenario, tal vez para volver a el?. Todos los enredos se han medio arreglado y quedan algunos cabitos (si como no) por ahí que amarrar y pues... se los digo? Jejejeje, no mejor lean y la Neko les contará más al final del capitulo y pues como ven hasta yo me puedo portar bien...este... Nekito no te aprietan los amarres? u les digo que a veces soy un encanto...continuamos.

Los equipos salen de nuevo al campo y este parece rugir ante el barullo del publico, Dany observa el estadio...toda esa gente la vio frente al escenario.. pero desde ahí no se veía tan impresionante como desde la banca... el fútbol resonaba en su piel.. en su alma... si quería encontrar su camino el fútbol la ayudaría de nuevo junto con su otra pasión, la música.- Eso fue lo que me dijo Santana.- se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba que cuando Andrea la llevaba a la banca pasaron por la entrada de los vestidores de Brasil y Santana salió a su encuentro junto con Leo y Pepe tras de él.- Felicidades Angel...estuviste muy bien.- Santana... yo... muchas gracias.- dijo esta sonriéndole mientras Leo le echaba ánimos junto con Pepe.- Vamos no te interrumpimos más, es tiempo que te reúnas con tus amigos y si no nos vemos después...mucha suerte!.- Gracias.- sonrió y se alejó con Andrea.- Ese es el capitán Carlos Santana...mi madre! Esta guapisímo y tu no me dijiste nada de conocerlo anteriormente...

.-

La segunda parte empieza, Pepe ha ingresado a la cancha (el compañero de Oliver en el San Pablo) ahora Brasil tiene tres delanteros y la cosa se pone muy fea para Japón, ellos atacan rápidamente creando una clara ocasión de gol, Oliver no puede evitar el "Jumping Arrow Volley Shoot" de Santana ya que Pepe no lo deja pasar, Benji ataja pero da el rebote y Santana con un remate acrobático espectacular logra marcar el primer gol del partido.

Todo el ánimo que tenían por la recuperación de Tom desaparece.

Pero Patty quien es la líder de la barra japonesa comienza a darle ánimos a su selección.- Patty...- Dany observa como su querida amiga levanta a toda la porra japonesa.

El cambio no se hace esperar y Tom Misaki ingresa por Rigo. Por fin vamos a ver en acción al popular Golden Combi, quienes después de superar a dos rivales pierden la pelota frente a Santana quien rápidamente se manda al ataque, se combina con Leo y luego fusila la portería con su "Tornedo Arrow Skywing Shoot" (una mezcla de todos los tiros especiales del torneo), pero Benji se hace una super atajada y luego pasa a Oliver, pero la potencia del tiro ha dejado sus manos ensangrentadas (esta lesionado).- Benji!.- Dany esta conmocionada al ver la sangre en los guantes de Benji, quien se niega a ser cambiado.- Ya dije que no abandonaré mi lugar, debes entenderlo Daniella!.- grita Benji desde su arco, Dany se siente incapaz de contestarle.

El golden combi vuelve a perder la pelota pero esta vez la recupera Aoi Shingo y juntos hacen el Golden Trío, la pelota acaba por la banda derecha donde Soda manda un centro y Hyuga remata pero el líbero Alberto lo intercepta y nuevamente atacan, Armand recupera la bola y se la pasa a Andy este a su vez realiza un "Drive pass" que supera a Alberto al mismo tiempo la pelota llega donde Hyuga este la pasa para que Oliver y Misaki hagan un Over Head Twin Shoot que es parado por Salinas igual que el remate siguiente de Oliver pero el capitán no se da por vencido y logra introducir la bola dentro del arco empujado por sus compañeros (la bola la protege con el cuerpo), faltan 5 minutos para el final.

El partido continua y Hyuga hace nuevamente su Raiyju Shoot pero el tiro es nuevamente rematado al borde del área por Oliver y Misaki que hacen un Twin Shoot (Tom se aguanta el dolor y patea) el tiro resultante tienen gran potencia y logra anotar a Salinas.

Debido a este esfuerzo sobre humano de Misaki va a tener que abandonar la cancha y justo cuando se dirige a la banca se encuentra cara a cara con el número 10 de la selección brasileña que esta a punto de entrar al terreno de juego, Natourezza.

.- Quien es él?.- pregunta Dany a Gamou quien solo mantiene la mirada fija.- Yo no recuerdo a ese jugador.- este suspira.- Recuerdas que Roberto quemó la camiseta #10, pues estaba castigada con todo y jugador, se entreno en la selva y es tal vez mejor que Santana... se llama Natourezza.-

El partido se reanuda y Natourezza empieza a driblear rivales, hasta que se encuentra frente a frente con Oliver, Natourezza driblea a Oliver con una finta en la que hace desaparecer la bola en el aire y realiza un Over Head Kick con doble efecto que entra a la portería de Benji (el tiro fue de fuera del área!).- Dios mío!.- exclama Dany viendo como el amor propio de Benji era devastado.

El partido continua con el empate a dos tantos, Japón vuelve a perder la pelota, Brasil esta al rojo vivo! Natourezza se escapa de Hyuga y Oliver y hace una pared con Santana y con Leo, luego Santana se prepara a centrar a Natourezza para terminar con el partido pero Bruce se lanza y intercepta el centro con su "Gammen Block", pero cae inconsciente al suelo, gracias a esto Oliver ha llegado a defender nuevamente (después que Natourezza lo dribleó) y logra patear al mismo tiempo que Natourezza patea la bola pero Benji también ha salido a atrapar el disparo y con la ayuda de Oliver logra controlar el tiro, pero se termino por lesionar ambas manos pues los dos jugadores le patearon las manos! Acaba la segunda parte con un Bruce inconsciente y Benji totalmente lesionado, con ambas manos en un mar de sangre.

Dany no sabe que decir cuando ve que Benji llega junto a Bruce (quien va en camilla recobrando el conocimiento), Benji agacha la cabeza al llegar frente a ella.- Benji...?.- Yo... no se que decirte Dany... te fallé... yo...- Eso no es verdad!.- Benji levanta la mirada y ve el asomo de lágrimas en ella.- Tu diste lo mejor de ti, tu ya estabas lesionado antes de jugar y así saliste al campo... no debes pensar mal de ti mismo...- Si yo fuera tu ya la habría besado.- dijo Richard acercándose sonriente y dándole una palmada en los hombros.- pero pierdes tu oportunidad por que debe curarte.- le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Dany.- es de la suerte nena...insultare brasileños de tu parte Benji.- Tu puedes Richard.- dice Dany mientras lleva a Benji a vendar sus manos.

Bruce es cambiado por Jack Morris y Benji por Richard, además Misaki vuelve a entrar luego de recuperarse (acuérdense que no hubo cambio).

La muerte súbita empieza, todo Japón se lanza al ataque, Aoi Shingo es el conductor de la pelota quien pasa a Misaki, este desborda por la banda y se driblea de paso a Carlos Santana, luego centra al área donde Oliver espera muy marcado por Natourezza, los dos jugadores se elevan en el aire y en este duelo se va a decidir quien es el verdadero nuevo rey del fútbol, la pelota va directamente a Natourezza pero hace un giro extraño y llega donde Oliver quien vence en el duelo aéreo a Natourezza y anota el gol de Oro para la victoria. Gracias a este gol el equipo japonés se consagra campeón del mundial sub 19, Natourezza no puede creer que haya sido derrotado... Resultado final, Japón 3-Brasil 2.

La euforia es total... Patty en las butacas tiene las porras hasta el cielo mientras Oliver la saluda desde la cancha, Gamou es alzado en brazos de casi todos los jugadores, Bruce ya esta algo repuesto y recibe un cálido beso de su adorada Eva, Misaki...pues él iba a atenderse pero Andrea lo tomó por sorpresa y lo tumbó al suelo (besándolo claro) y Dany... pues Dany estuvo a un poquito de ser besada por un orgulloso y eufórico ( y adolorido) Benji pero fue interrumpido por un emocionado Hyuga que alzo en vuelo a su ángel, al final se abrazaron entre los tres...y Dany se sintió un poco desilusionada pero estaba muy feliz... la victoria se quedaba en casa.

.-

La tarde había desaparecido y las luces iluminaban el gran estadio, apenas unas horas este desbordaba de un ruido colosal, ahora solo los grillos tenían su concierto particular y Patty los escuchaba embelesada, caminaba por el pasto esperando a sus "queridas" amigas, quienes esperaban afuera de la enfermería a que sus queridos novios salieran para irse a la merecida celebración, ella también iría solo que acompañada de Dany, quien aunque fuere increíble iría sin pareja...- Vamos Patty, tu también eres parte del equipo y nadie te perdonaría por no ir al festejo.- le dijo Dany antes de regresar a los vestidores para verificar que todos los "heridos " quedaran bien para el festejo, así que ella decidió esperar en el fresco del campo mientras meditaba... en verdad había llegado a odiar todo lo relacionado al fútbol, por que este le había arrebatado toda la atención de Oliver, sino es que amaba a este mas que a nadie.- Hasta tu mami perdió contra el fútbol Oliver...- de repente un balón se atravesó en su camino y sintió un deseo de patearlo y deshacerlo del golpe... sonrió, solo Oliver y Steve podían hacer eso.- Ganaste... lo sabes verdad?.- Quien te ganó?.- Patty casi se cae del espanto al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Oliver.- O-Oliver!.- Patty se puso la mano en el pecho del susto.- Te asusté?.- dijo este muy divertido.- Tu que crees?.- Oliver soltó esa carcajada relajada que lo caracterizaba y Patty recordaba muy bien.

Oliver se agachó y tomo el balón en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, dejando solo sus traviesos ojos descubiertos.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa Patty?.- dijo este mirándola fijamente.- Yo quería verte precisamente en este lugar...mi lugar.- Tu lugar...- dijo Patty repitiendo la frase y a punto de darse la vuelta para seguir caminando pero Oliver continuo.- Yo quería verte precisamente aquí...si ganábamos... solo si ganábamos me atrevería a decirte algo muy importante.- dijo este seriamente y Patty sintió un sudor helado correrle por la espalda... solo pensó lo peor, vió la decisión en los bellos ojos de Oliver y contuvo la respiración. Este bajo el balón a la altura de sus manos y una pequeña caja apareció encima de él.- Yo tan solo quiero pedirte...te gustaría casarte conmigo?.- las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Patty mientras Oliver le ponía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.- Me siento tan feliz.- susurro Patty acercándose el anillo al corazón para luego verse atrapada en los brazos de Oliver y fundirse con él en el más maravilloso beso.

No muy lejos de ahí, varios pares de ojos (algunos llorosos por cierto) habían observado toda la escena con una gran felicidad, entre los llorosos estaban todas las amigas de la afortunada y feliz novia y de uno que otro amigo del novio ( osease Bruce y Aoi jeje).- Vaya.- dijo Dany enjugándose las lágrimas.- aun existen los milagros.- y se dio la vuelta junto con los demás no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a la pareja perdida en la inmensidad del campo.- Muy bien, ahora díganme quien planeo todo? Por que si Andrea no sabia nada... realmente es bueno.- todos rieron suavemente.

.-

Los ánimos estaban como olas de mar... subían y bajaban... Dany moría de los nervios... veía pasar tanto a chicos y chicas con una decisión muy firme y luego regresar casi en lagrimas... los nervios se quedaban cortos esto ya era pánico.- Como no le hice caso a Andrea, debí aceptar que me acompañará.- se decía a si misma mientras esperaba su turno... acababa de graduarse de la preparatoria y estaba en la fase final por ser aceptada en la Academia Nacional de Tokio... claro que Mark Lenders estaba donde eran las pruebas.- Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes...- le dijo este sonriente al pasar.- Si como no.- suspiró profundamente, era su turno... esta prueba diría si era aceptada o no. Se puso de pie y alisó una arruga invisible en su inmaculado traje color crema.

Entró a lo que parecía un teatro pequeño pero imponente... los maestros del jurado y un rubio conocido estaban ahí... así como algunos alumnos.- Vaya te presentaste frente a un estadio y sepa a cuanta gente y unas 15 personas te hacen temblar.- murmuro en español.

La chica al piano le sonrió cordialmente aliviando un poco su tensión y le mostró sus partituras, Dany asintió... se paró justo en frente y le dieron su señal.

Mirai E (Hacia el Futuro)

Kiroro

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa

Ai wo idaite ayumeto kurikaeshita

Ano tokiwa mada osanakute

Imi nado shiranai

Sonna watashi no tewo nigiri

Isshoni ayunde kita

Mira a tus pies. Este es el camino que tu debes seguir andando.

Mira hacia adelante, esto es el futuro de tu vida.

Con mucha suavidad mi madre me dió...

Ella me había repetido que uno mismo debería andar su propio camino sosteniendo el amor en su corazón.

En aquel tiempo yo era todavía infantil y no podía entender el significado.

Pero ella siempre sostenía mi mano y había andado junto conmigo hasta hoy.

Luego de la final entre Brasil y Japón que le dio la consolidación a Oliver Atton como el mejor jugador juvenil del mundo, finalmente Oliver Atton y Patty Nakazawa contraen matrimonio y juntos se van a vivir a Brasil aunque al parecer esto será hasta que Oliver termine la temporada y se vaya a fichar a Europa... la boda fue un día después de terminar la preparatoria y el ramo de la novia fue repartido en partes iguales entre las amigas de la novia.

Yume wa itsumo sora takaku arukara

Todokanakute kowai ne

Dakedo oitsuzukeru no

Jibun no sutorii

Dakara koso akirametakunai

Fuan ni naru to tewo nigiri

Issho ni ayunde kita

Mi sueño está siempre a lo lejos sobre el cielo y no puedo tocarlo.

Soy temeroso pero seguramente seguiré persiguiendo mi propio sueño.

Esta es mi propia "historia", entonces no quiero rendirme

Cuando yo estaba en la inquietud, ella siempre sostenía mis manos y había andado junto conmigo hasta hoy.

Benji se quedó un tiempo después del mundial para atender sus heridas, pero esa vez solo se despidió de Dany en el jardín de la casa Atton y diciéndole que se verían en la primavera para la boda del año... cumplió pero días después regresó a Alemania no sin antes desearle suerte en su examen.- Yo se que saldrás adelante por ti misma...recuerda que no es un adiós...es un hasta luego el mundo no es tan grande como pensamos.- Dany lo vio partir esa vez con un dejo de nostalgia y perdida... pero otras perdidas sabia que llegarían pronto.

Sono yasashisa wo tokini wa iyagari

Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu

¡Pero yo a veces odiaba su suavidad y no quería ser obediente a mi madre quien había fallecido ...!

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Mira a tus pies. Este es el camino que tu debes seguir andando.

Mira hacia adelante, esto es el futuro de tu vida.

Al parecer Oliver se decidirá en la liga española. Steve Hyuga en cambio es contratado por la Juventus de Turín, de la Serie A donde enfrentará a sus compatriotas Aoi Shingo (Inter de Milán) y Akai Tomeya (Sampdoria); ambos no quisieron dejar sus equipos.

Después de terminar la preparatoria Steve entró a la J- League junto a Richard pero la ahora Sra. Isabel Matsumoto impulsó su carrera a un grado muy alto desde hacer comerciales de zapatos deportivos con su antiguo equipo de escuela hasta de colonia para caballeros, ahora ella era su representante y ahora que Steve tenia a su familia protegida y cuidada nada le impedía alzar el vuelo... Dany no dijo nada para impedírselo el día que se fue entre admiradoras...Maki estaba ahí y le regaló un muñequito hecho por ella, Dany comprendió que estaba realmente muy enamorada de el y decidió irse sin despedirse pero un guardia de seguridad la llevó a una pequeña sala privada donde entró Steve cargado de regalos de sus admiradoras.- No te querías despedir de mi? Te distinguí entre todas esas chicas...- Ya tenemos que irnos Hyuga...despídete rápido.- dijo la sra. Matsumoto con una sonrisa traviesa y seria a la vez, este asintió y llevó a Dany hacia las escaleras por donde partiría.- Si pasas tu examen podrás ir a varios lugares de Europa no?.- esta asintió.- Entre ellos Alemania e Italia no? Te esperare en Italia... allí sabré si escogiste a Price o a mi...- Steve Hyuga... han pasado meses y hasta ahora me haces propuestas...- Steve la calló con un apasionado beso y se dio la vuelta corriendo dejándola azorada.- Te veré pronto... y si Price te besa después de este beso piensa mientras tanto a quien quieres más y sabrás tu respuesta...- BASTARDO!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en español mientras comenzaba a entristecerse.

Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari

Hanareta haha e sunaoni narezu

¡Pero yo a veces odiaba su suavidad y no quería ser obediente a mi madre quien había fallecido ...!

Benji prefiere quedarse en el Hamburgo SV para poder ganar la Bundesliga a pesar de que Schneider le insiste en que se vaya con el al Bayern, Misaki viaja a Francia para jugar en el Paris Saint Germain... Andrea se reunirá con el al terminar su semestre de ingreso en la escuela de diseño y ahora que están comprometidos continuara sus estudios en Paris... Azumi les da sus mejores deseos.

Richard Tex Tex decide quedarse en los Yokohama Flugels, el resto de los jugadores se queda en Japón para disputar la J-League: Andy (Bellmare), Armand (Consadole Sapporo), los Koriotto (Jeff United), Soda (Gamba Osaka), Hiroshi (Avispa Fukuoka), Bruce y Jack (Jubilo Iwata)... todos cumplen sus sueños... ella también debía extender sus ala más alto.

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Mira a tus pies. Este es el camino que tu debes seguir andando.

Mira hacia adelante, esto es el futuro de tu vida.

Mirai e mukatte

Yukkuri to aruite yukou

Comenzaré a andar despacio

¡Hacia el futuro!

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, pero no le tomo importancia ya que los aplausos aliviaban momentáneamente sus tristezas... sus dos grandes amores realizaban al máximo sus sueños...sus amigas estaban cerca de las personas amadas... ella debía luchar también por sus ideales y por su amor... pronto sus sueños tomarían forma y tal vez lo harían buscando quien sabe... en Europa.

.-

Muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final de esta su historia a pesar de tanto retraso, todos comenzaron a seguir sus sueños y al final Dany también debía seguir los suyos pero eso no significa que no seguirá de cerca los sueños de los que mas ama... esperen los epílogos de esta mi historia mas querida ( y trabajada) aun estas dragón...sin ti no hubiera terminado...amordazada... (jejeje) y gracias por todo a todas las chicas que me echaban porras y al querido o querida antioliver o sepa dios el nombre ...gracias las personas como tu nos hacen ser mejores...nos vemos.


	50. Epilogo: Despues de la lluviaAme agari

Holaaaaa a todos! Después de mil años amén Brendaneko terminó su fic mas querido, pero pues el final quedó muy sin embargo (si ya saben que su amado Goji siempre la critica), así que queda aventarse un buen epilogo y las deje contentas(os) y contenta a si misma y por que no dos...jejeje y por ahí esta trabajando en otros proyectos anexos a esta historia...así que le seguimos...

* * *

El otoño podía respirarse por todas partes, las hojas de tonalidades doradas adornaban las calles... la ultima vez que había estado ahí el calor estaba en pleno apogeo, aunque esa ultima vez también llovía y de hecho el cielo otoñal parecía querer verterse en cualquier momento sobre las hermosas calles de Hamburgo. 

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuvo allí¿Hacia 4 años? Y no había vuelto por todo el dolor que ese lugar significaba para ella... llegó cerca de la casa y un impulso la hizo acercarse a la puerta, pero no pudo tocar el timbre...suspiró y se dio la vuelta.- ¡No dejarás de ser una cobarde Daniella!.- esta caminaba de regreso a su hotel.- Vienes a Hamburgo después de mil años, para que escogías esta plaza para examen de tantos lugares de Europa...- se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta y todos la miraban extraño, agradeció al cielo que nadie la entendiera.

* * *

Miraba su boleto una y otra vez en la seguridad de su habitación.- En verdad debería ir a verlo? Estaré con un montón de cientos de personas...ahí no me notará... aunque este boleto diga primera fila...maldito seas Oliver Atton... " te conseguí un boleto para la final, pero no solo me lo agradezcas a mi sino también a Steve, el me ayudó a conseguirlo rápido"... se lo "agradeceré" a Steve cuando vaya a Turín.- suspiró de nuevo dejándose caer en la cama, en la mañana iría a su examen y luego a mediodía al partido, lo vería aunque fuera de lejos, le daría su apoyo junto con toda la demás gente pero estaría allí, lo vería jugar de nuevo y eso le emocionaba el corazón... aunque su cobardía le impidiera acercarse a su ahora hermanastro...a su querido Benji Price.

* * *

.- ¡Explícate bien!.- vociferaba Andrea por el teléfono.- Déjame entenderlo bien, vas a Europa desde el lejano Japón...- En verdad llegué de España.- dijo Dany con miedo.- Ah! La señorita viene de pasearse de la Madre Patria... ese no es el punto, vas a Hamburgo, llegas a su casa y decides darte la vuelta... entonces a que fuiste?.- A presentar un examen...por cierto pasé, gracias por preguntar.- Ah si, ese examen, felicidades...Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LLEVABAS OTRA INTENCION!.- Dany se alejó el auricular.- Si jefa, iré al partido en una hora, si lo llego a ver le daré tus cariños...- Si lo llegas a ver? Te juró que me treparé en el primer Jet si tu no...- Andrea, deja al destino seguir su curso, si nuestros caminos se cruzan...- Dime eso si vivieran en la misma ciudad... pero Dany, él es parte de tu familia y tu has evitado verlo en este último año, alguien puede llegar y quitártelo..- Quitármelo? Quien dijo que venia solo por él, necesitaba venir a esta plaza...- Si Dany cuéntaselo eso a Patty, quien es una feliz mujer casada en vías de reproducción gemelar, te suena eso a algo? Dany hazte un favor, si no quieres acercarte a Benji, al menos haz un poco feliz a Schneider...- Eh¿Tu sabes algo que yo no?.- la divertida risa de Andrea repicaba en sus oídos.

* * *

Dany caminaba presurosa hacia el estadio, recordaba perfectamente el camino desde la parada del autobús y llegó perfectamente bien, mostró su boleto y se dirigió a su asiento, el viento frío agitaba su cabellera castaña y subió el cierre de su chaqueta rosa, el cielo se veía muy nublado pero parecía que solo quedaría en eso aunque llevaba una sombrilla en su mochila, al llegar a su lugar observó que todo el estadio estaba repleto.- Les agradeceré luego chicos.- penso esta para luego quedarse impávida al ver salir a los equipos, primero salió el Bayern con su querido amigo Carl Hans Schneider a la cabeza, estaba tan guapo como siempre y la hinchada se lo recordó con sus gritos, las chicas gritaban entusiasmadas y aunque fuera en alemán Dany entendía un poco lo que decían.- Guapo y talentoso.- en eso el equipo de sus sueños apareció y no hubo necesidad de localizar a Benji, destacaba entre todas esas cabezas rubias, su imponente musculatura resaltaba enmarcada en su sudadera negra y un short que la hicieron sonrojarse profundamente por la desfachatez con la que lo miraba y no fue la única, la mayoría de las chicas junto a ella comenzaron a gritar su nombre como poseídas pero él solo alzó la mano en saludo pero no les dirigió la mirada siquiera, no había palabras para describir lo atractivo que estaba, su característica gorra (negra con el escudo del equipo por un lado), tragó saliva al terminar de verlo.- Dios mío, Andrea se burlaría de mi eternamente si estuviera aquí conmigo.- 

El partido empezó y pudo admirarlo a sus anchas, ese asiento en particular tenia un panorama perfecto de la portería, así que pudo disfrutar del talento de Benji durante todo el partido así como el de Schneider quien no podía anotar un solo gol, en el medio tiempo trató de gritar su nombre, una sola palabra y el voltearía y la miraría con sus hermosos y profundos ojos... pero un impulso la detuvo al ver que Calzu le señalaba una chica rubia a la que le lanzó un beso... algunas admiradoras protestaron muy molestas...ella solo sintió un balde de agua fría caer encima de ella mientras las lágrimas quedaron perdidas en sus ojos... no lloraría ahí... no por esa tontería.- Que tonta soy... en verdad soy muy tonta... como pude acaso siquiera pensar... que Benji no tendría a nadie...- pensó, tragándose el amargo momento mientras su corazón se hundía en la tristeza.

* * *

.- 

El partido continuo y notó como Benji se desesperaba por que su equipo tampoco podía anotar y vió la determinación en su rostro.- ¡Lo va a hacer?.- Benji salió disparado de la portería robándose el balón y burlando a todo el Bayern.- Igual que cuando estabamos en primaria.. pensó Dany recordando feliz.- ¡Vamos Benji demuestra que Japón puede!.- gritaba Dany con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta que lo hacia en japonés y que las personas a su lado se daban cuenta y murmuraban sorprendidos.

Benji continuo corriendo y al llegar al frente a la portería lanzó un potente disparo y Dany contuvo el aliento junto con todo el estadio, expectante... pero Schneider detuvo el balón y aprovechó su impulso.- ¡Benji regresa rápido!.- el coro fue general y Benji se lanzó casi volando a su portería y llegó a tiempo pero Schenider aprovechó bien la oportunidad y metió un gol dando fin al partido.

.- No puede ser... Benji...- dijo esta en un sollozo mientras el viento arreciaba y observaba a Benji de pie orgulloso frente a su portería y Schneider sonriendo agotado al ver a su equipo triunfador del torneo, Scheneider se alejó y el resto del Hamburgo se acercó a Benji dándole palmadas de animo mientras este sonreía débilmente.- Nunca dejaras de apasionarte con el fútbol, Benji Price...- Dany se puso de pie y se acercó a la malla, el viento agitaba su cabello mientras trataba de acomodarse el gorro de su chaqueta pero este estaba tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que su listón se desataba de su cabello y este se deslizaba hacia el campo.

.- Que miras Josh? .- decía una chica al chico que la acompañaba pero este miraba embobado el triste perfil de Dany.- Josh... regresa al planeta Tierra! .- Eh?. Discúlpame Tammy pero esa chica se me hace conocida... la he visto antes en...auch! .- la chica le jaló la oreja acercándola a ella.- Anda gusano...dime donde la viste? .- En la TV cariño, recuerdas la chica que cantó en el partido final del WY el año pasado...recuerda donde ganó Benji Price .- Ah si, mi Benji ganó el mundial... - .- Tu Benji ¬¬u ... y a mi casi me matas por ver a una chica hermosa... ah espera Tammy... .- la chica obscureció su mirada pero luego observó a la chica en cuestión, sin duda era la chica de esa vez, pero por su rostro resbalaban lágrimas que se comenzaron a mezclar con la suave llovizna que comenzaba a caer... se alejó de la malla mientras se ponía el gorro de su chaqueta y sacaba un paraguas rosa, ella lanzó una suave mirada hacia Benji sonriendo ligeramente y se comenzó a alejar por el pasillo mientras los demás aficionados continuaban en sus asientos vitoreando al Hamburgo.

* * *

.- 

Benji se mantuvo de pie en su portería aun cuando sabia que habían perdido el campeonato...no importaba... pronto se volvería a enfrentar al Bayern y por supuesto a Schneider, había sido un tonto...pudo haber anotado ese gol, sonrió sosteniéndose la visera... la próxima vez no fallaría...- Benji estas bien?.- No te apures capitán... a la próxima...te apasionaste mucho.- Benji.- entre las voces de sus compañeros Benji reconoció la de Calzu quien sonriendo le decía que habían hecho sufrir a Schneider... Benji alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que aun Schneider se encontraba frente a él con una expresión de sorpresa... este señalaba hacia él pero se dio cuenta que no lo señalaba a él sino a algo cerca de él... algo rozó su mejilla suavemente y un dulce aroma inundó sus sentidos, un listón rosa revoloteaba cerca de él ya que se había atorado en la portería y el viento lo mecía suavemente a pesar de la suave brisa húmeda... él y Schneider dijeron al unísono...- Dany!.- Schneider miró seriamente a Benji.- Vamos Benji...Dany debe de estar aquí...vino a verte.- voltearon hacia la dirección del aire y Benji no lo pensó dos veces, tomó el listón y se dirigió corriendo a las tribunas.- Vaya.- dijo Calzu acercándose con una sonrisa dudativa.- cuanta amabilidad querido" Schneider...- Acaso tu no quieres verlos felices Calzu?.- dijo Schneider encaminándose a su banca a celebrar su triunfo.

* * *

.- 

Benji alcanzó rápidamente la malla y de con un ágil movimiento la saltó ignorando a los atónitos aficionados que comenzaron a vitorearlo... buscaba por todos lados... ella tenia que estar aun ahí...- Buscas a una chica de cabello castaño muy largo y muy bonito.- una chica lo sacó de su pensamientos pero alcanzó a asentir.- Ese listón que traes en la mano se le desató del cabello sin darse cuenta y se fue por ese pasillo, trae un paraguas rosa...- Gracias linda, luego ve al deportivo y te daré unos autógrafos o algo parecido.- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndola sonrojarse regalándole sus guantes para luego salir volando.- Oye Tammy uno de esos guantes es mío, yo reconocí a esa chica...

Ah tenkiame no machi de

fui ni guuzen surechigau

Ah mioboe no aru SHATSU

masaka anata da nante

Ah en la ciudad llovía

cuando nos encontramos inexplicablemente por accidente

Ah la camiseta que había visto antes

no sabia que era tuya

sou okubyou na watashi wa

jibun no koto shika mienakute

itsuka anata no yasashisa ni motare

amaeteta yo ne

Si, una muy tímida yo

solo podía verme a mi misma

algún día, sobrepasare tu debilidad y

arderé por ti

Dany caminaba muy despacio, la lluvia siempre la acompañaría por siempre, alzó la mirada y vió el cielo gris azulado el cual tenia un pequeño huequito azul claro y profundo.- Vaya un rayo de luz entre tanto nublado.- dijo con una débil sonrisa.- Al menos vi a Benji y se que es feliz con el fútbol que tanto ama y...- ESO NO ES VERDAD!.- sintió un nudo en su garganta que le apretó hasta el estomago...esa fuerte voz...esa dulce y recordada voz... no podía voltear...sabia que él estaba ahí detrás de ella pero simplemente no podía voltearse...

kazoekirenai yoru o koete

taisetsu na mono ni kizuita

kitto kitto mou mayowanai

hitomi wa ima anata dake o miteru

Pasando incontables noches

me entero sobre algunas cosas importantes

probablemente, no te perderé de nuevo

Yo solo ahora te mirare

nee TORABURU mo nayami mo

zenbu anata ni wa hanaseta

Ah juwaki no mukou gawa

nukumori o kanjiteta

Peleas y problemas

si pudiera decirte todo

Ah en el otro lado del teléfono

Me siento arder

Tan solo seguía de pie en ese pasillo, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el paraguas que sostenía fuertemente como un salvavidas.- Dany... acaso te ibas a ir sin saludarme siquiera?.- ella notó un dejo de dolor en su voz y se volteó al fin... parado frente a ella estaba Benji Price un poco mojado y agitado...estaba sorprendentemente más alto.- Benji...yo...yo... no se que decirte...- este se acercó a ella y le mostró su listón... a que hrs se le había caído?. El tan solo le puso el listón de nuevo, ya no traía guantes y sintió sus dedos húmedos.- Tan solo dime por que viniste a verme...acaso me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti?.- Dany asintió con un sollozo mientras Benji la abrazaba haciéndola soltar el paraguas.

mou gairoju no hikari ga

"daijoubu" to senaka oshiteru

sotto kizuite kureru you ni

akai kasa o yurashita

La luz que me reflejas

me empuja a decir "esta bien"

como si hablaras lentamente

la sombrilla roja se rompe

tsugi no SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni

watashi kara koe o kakenakya

kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku

mizutamari hajiite

konna ni hiroi sora no shita de

kamisama ga kureta guuzen

nagai nagai tomadoi kara

nurikaetai kore kara no kisetsu o

Antes de que la siguiente señal cambie

tengo que llamarle primero

solo mis sentimientos han corrido fuera

salpicando las nubes

bajo este bordeado cielo

la coincidencia que Dios me brinda

de esta larga, larga confusión

Necesito cambiar las estaciones ahora( justo hoy)

Dany solo podía sentir los labios de Benji sobre los suyos, armonizándose como si siempre estuvieran juntos... se abrazó a él sintiendo su calor, las manos de él acariciando su cabello, su espalda...deteniéndose en su cintura apretándola hacia él mientras ella correspondía... este emitió un gruñido de satisfacción aunque luego protestó un poco cuando ella se separó un poco de él.- Vaya, jamás te había escuchado gruñir de esa forma.- dijo ella sonriente.

SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni

watashi kara koe o kakenakya

kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku

mizutamari hajiite

kazoekirenai yoru o koete

taisetsu na mono ni kizuita

kagayakidasu keshiki no naka

chikazuiteku massugu ni anata e

Antes de que la siguiente señal cambie

tengo que llamarle primero

solo mis sentimientos han corrido fuera

salpicando las nubes

Pasando incontables noches

me entero sobre algunas cosas importantes

en el brillante silencio

sintiéndote cerca, muy junto a ti...

Ame agari (Después de la lluvia) 2° ending de Angelic Layer

.- Bueno niños.- dijo una divertida voz tras de ellos, voltearon y encontraron con un sonriente Schneider, quien estaba recargado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados pero muy sonriente.- yo que ustedes saldría corriendo de aquí, aunque el equipo de Benji no ganó muchos reporteros están interesados en saber hacia donde se fue el portero Price y como este pasillo da hacia los vestidores...- este le lanzó algo brillante a Benji que este atrapó con facilidad.- son las llaves de mi auto ( ya sabes cual es) el tuyo lo han de estar vigilando, vamos que esperan, tienen mucho de que hablar.- Gracias Schneider...yo no se...- comenzó Benji pero Dany se acercó a Schneider y lo abrazó.- Gracias Carl, no sabes el gusto que me da verte... te veremos más tarde.- Es una promesa Angel... vamos váyanse esto será una locura.- Benji asintió y tomó a Dany de la mano, corrieron hacia otro pasillo exclusivo de jugadores y se perdieron entre las luces...- Es una promesa Angel.- Schneider recogió el paraguas olvidado de Dany y luego un montón de reporteros ruidosos se aparecieron frente a él preguntándole si sabia del extraño comportamiento de cierto portero rival.- Chicos...no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan.-

* * *

.- 

El automóvil de Schneider era muy veloz y aun así no llamó la atención de los reporteros que cercaban la camioneta de Benji.- Recuérdame comprarme uno de estos para mi cumpleaños.- dijo un sonriente Benji a una temblorosa Dany.- tienes frío? Perdona por haberte dejado sin paraguas, Schneider te lo habrá recogido.- sonrió muy divertido.- lindo se ha de ver con un paraguas rosa jeje... que sucede?.- la vió muy seria.- Benji...tu novia no se molestará por que voy contigo en un auto...?- Benji frenó de improvisto y Dany agradeció que fueran por una calle despejada.

.- A que novia te refieres?.- Dany se quedó helada ante los penetrantes ojos de Benji.- Vamos Daniella dime con quien me viste, por que ni yo sé de quien estas hablando.- Dany estaba ahora muy roja de vergüenza pero comenzó a temblar de frío.- jejeje, ya se de quien hablas...una rubia preciosa que me saludó en el partido... Dany emitio un debil gruñido.- nopuedo creer que este celosa de Marie y eso que ella piensa que son amigas..aparte de que Calzu no la suelta.- Dany hirvió de verguenza.- Calzu y Marie novios?.- Benji suspiró hondamente y sacó una mochila de la parte de atrás del auto y sacó varias piezas de ropa, le pasó un par de prendas a Dany.- Anda cámbiate de ropa o llegarás hecha paleta.- Aquí? Delante de ti..?.- Daniella a veces tu eres...- y sin ninguna ceremonia él se quitó su húmeda playera revelando su torso ancho y musculoso y Dany se limitó a ver sus pies mientras él se cambiaba...sentía que su cara estaba en ebullición.- Anda princesa.- volteo a ver a Benji que se hacia su gorra hacia abajo mientras sonreía.- prometo no ver nada si te cambias rápido...- escuchó como Dany se quitaba la ropa a gran velocidad pero alcanzó a ver despistadamente unas pantaletas de color durazno.- Vaya eso es rapidez.- observó como le quedaba bastante grande una camiseta negra y un pantalón estilo portero que se ceñía a sus largas piernas.- estas muy delgada no?.- Ya deja de criticarme!.- Ah, y tu deja de inventarme cosas...- observó divertido como ella volvía a ponerse como tomate y arrancó.- bueno apresurémonos si queremos llegar a casa para merendar...muero de hambre.- Dany entonces se dio cuenta que no iban hacia la antigua casa de Benji sino que iban por un lugar lleno de almacenes y se detuvieron cerca de uno que tenia una vista magnifica de un bosque.

Subieron por una escalinata a la parte alta de un edificio de ladrillos y entraron a un espacioso departamento decorado con elegantes muebles de cuero negro y cuadros alusivos al fútbol así como trofeos y fotografías por todas partes, estaba cálido y acogedor.- Intrigada?.- pregunto Benji colgando su gorra y llevando la ropa húmeda hacia un rincón de la cocina que se extendía hacia un lado y daba a un pequeño cuarto que seria la lavandería.- Tengo más de 1 año de vivir aquí... de hecho era una oficina de mi padre y como aveces se quedaba a trabajar aquí lo acondicionó como departamento y cuando se fue a Inglaterra ya no lo usó... es cómodo, casi no tengo vecinos ( hay unos cuantos departamentos igual que estos por aquí) solo los oficinistas o transportistas que vienen a trabajar, aunque casi todos los almacenes son de papá, pero en fin de semana como podrás ver esta desierto y tengo un gran espacio para practicar.- abrió la ventana y el aroma de árboles y vegetación húmeda inundo el lugar.- tengo un pequeño campo de entrenamiento colina abajo, ese terreno fue lo primero que compre con mis primeros sueldos.- Wow, sabia que los jugadores profesionales ganaban bien pero...- Jajaja, como verás soy un buen partido no crees?.- Dany sin querer recordó a Hazel y se puso seria.- vamos, es una broma... yo se muy bien que tu ni te fijas en eso.- Benji estaba muy cerca de ella y Dany recordó como hacia tan solo media hora el la había estrechado entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento.- Aparte.- dijo este ahora serio.- fue la forma de deshacerme para siempre de Hazel, me estuvo molestando todavía un breve tiempo... pobre... solo llenó un buzón de una casa vacía.- No la compadezcas.- dijo Dany sentándose en un sillón.- ella se merece lo que le pasó... aunque se...- Olvídala, al darse cuenta de que jamás pudo localizarme (se le prohibió la entrada al lugar de entrenamiento) ella encontró con quienes" entretenerse.- se sentó junto a ella y se recargó en su hombro.- No se tú...pero mi trasero esta congelado y me urge un baño caliente...- Benji!.-

* * *

.- 

Dany preparaba la sopa para cenar, sentía frío pero se había negado a bañarse primero dando la oportunidad a Benji, contuvo lo más que pudo un estornudo pero sin éxito.- Ya te escuché Dany... ya voy a terminar y te buscaré algo de ropa.- Dany apagó la sopa y se dirigía a sentarse para esperar su turno cuando escuchó lo que parecía una maldición y un golpe seco.. se levantó espantada pensando que Benji se había resbalado y tal vez golpeado la cabeza o... se lanzó hacia la habitación de baño rezando que no hubiera cerrado con llave como ella misma hacia en casa, la perilla giró y entró con el corazón desbocado solo para encontrar a Benji desparramado en el suelo mascullando algo incomprensible mientras la toalla solo le cubría lo máximo indispensable.- Benji estas...bbbiennn?...Dios mío!.- Dany se dio la vuelta abochornada sin saber donde meter la cabeza, mientras Benji trataba de coordinar la expresión de ella para luego soltar una divertida carcajada.- Vamos Daniella, el abochornado debería ser yo por la tontería de resbalarme y como he intentado levantarme sin éxito estoy diciendo puros juramentos.- extendió la mano y puso cara de inocente.- podrías ayudarme por favor...- sin pensar Dany extendió una temblorosa mano tratando de evitar ver esa toalla verde aqua peligrosamente mal amarrada pero cual seria su sorpresa que se vió prácticamente jalada hacia el suelo y fue a caer justamente encima de un mucho más divertido Benji quien la sostenía con fuerza y le impedía tratar de ubicar sus pies en ese resbaloso piso.- Benji...bastardo...- la besó fuertemente y la soltó un poco.- eres un pervertido, un depravado..un...- la volvió a atrapar con sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camiseta y luego bajo el corpiño... Dany estaba furiosa pero también estaba extasiada sintiendo el fresco aroma de Benji mientras ella debía oler a gato mojado... las prendas de ropa simplemente cedieron bajo las hábiles manos del portero y quedaron relegadas al canasto de ropa sucia que estaba en un rincón y deslizándose la llevó hacia la regadera, abrió la llave del agua caliente y la enjabonó rápidamente con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios...luego la envolvió en una esponjosa toalla y la llevó a su habitación, se sentaron en el borde de la cama y miró fijamente los brillantes ojos color miel de Dany.- Angel, quiero estar contigo... necesito estar contigo... pero tu...querías estarlo?.- Dany solo se inclinó hacia él y enredó sus piernas a las suyas... las toallas quedaron relegadas en el suelo y suaves suspiros y dulces palabras de amor se murmuraron en esa habitación hasta que las estrellas brillaron en el cielo.

* * *

.- 

Dany abrió los ojos y se encontró con el sereno rostro de Benji junto al suyo, se sentía apaleada pero muy feliz...Benji abrió los ojos somnoliento y le sonrió dulcemente acercándose más a ella.- Arrepentida?.- Nunca.- dijo ella abrazándolo y pegando su cuerpo al de él sintiendo su calor.- aunque pasen mil años.. pase lo que pase...nadie nos obligó.- Exacto y sin compromisos...- Dany sonrió débilmente al escuchar eso.- más que este...señorita Daniella Takashi le pido ser la madre de mis hijos...claro previo enlace matrimonial y espero que lleguen después de este ya que como no nos protegimos...que sucede?.- Dany se sentó ignorando una pequeña molestia y comenzó a sollozar débilmente.- Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?.- Más que nada... es que jamás pense que me lo pedirías y menos tan pronto...- este rió suavemente mientras le besaba el cabello y la abrazaba deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo.- Angel mío, después de estar contigo no pienso soltarte y compartirte con alguien más... aunque creo que deberíamos esperar a que termines tus estudios y propongo que gane la plaza de aquí no crees... soy muy envidioso.- Si muy egoísta.- Dany se volteo y lo abrazó con las piernas y enlazo sus brazos a su cintura.- y pienso hacerme igual.- se fundieron en un apasionado beso.- Sabes.- más tarde Dany y Benji abrazados en la cama.- cuando Steve se marchaba a Italia, me dijo... "y si Price te besa después de este beso piensa mientras tanto a quien quieres más y sabrás tu respuesta..."- Benji se tensó un poco.- Ese bastardo te...- Si.- dijo esta inocentemente, le encantaba verlo celoso.- y le dije eso mismo al muy...- la besó apasionadamente.- Y ahora señorita que veredicto da...- Pues joven Price, usted tiene mi aprobación con creces sobre todo en cuestión del movimiento de las manos.- Mi especialidad...te amo Angel...- Yo también a ti...portero virtuoso, chico engreído... dueño de mi corazón.-

* * *

.- 

No se ustedes, pero yo así quería terminar mi historia, con nuestro adorado Benji en la cama, aunque disculparan no soy muy gráfica y la vergüenza me gana jejeje, así que el primer epilogo listo y que creen sigue otro y adivinen con quien será y luego de este el minific de Patty Y Oliver... vaya dragón ni pío dijiste te quedaste bien emocionado jejeje...hasta la próxima.


	51. Epilogo Alternativo: Querido Tigre

Hi-hi! De regreso después de mil años, se han atravesado tantas cosas….se me acumulo la chamba (lo que es pagar deudas eh?) luego mis añoradas vagaciones me las pase sin pc, mi niña pasó a mejor vida solo dejando el quemador………y tengo 3 días con esta nueva bebé y pues las deudas son deudas…..ultimo epilogo y luego seguiremos los pendientes------- Benji y Dany por fin están juntos…pero que hubiera pasado si Steve…..epilogo alternativo (un gustazo tuyo que…) Arigatoooooooo a todos por sus rewiews y por seguir leyendo -.

* * *

.-

Los cambios llegan tarde o temprano….no hay fecha que no se cumpla….el destino es inevitable….todas esas frases revoloteaban en la cabeza de Dany mientras el tren se deslizaba rumbo a Tokio, Benji acababa de regresar a Alemania con el deseo de que ella fuera feliz….en unos días haría su examen para el conservatorio y se quedaría sola…no le temía a la soledad…bueno eso creía ella…su madre tenia planes y ella estaba entre ellos, ahora se dedicaba a dirigir comerciales para la compañía Price. Al parecer ahora tocaban zapatos deportivos y los comerciales serian hechos por nada menos que el equipo campeón de fútbol juvenil de ese año a nivel preparatoria…el TOHO y Dany había sido requerida…no… exigida como extra…- Hay mami…algunos días dudo ser tu hija.- se dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegando al colegio y esperando ver al equipo practicando jugadas cual fue su impresión al ver a todo el equipo del Toho vestido de riguroso traje.

.- Hola Dany!.- saludó Ralph tratando de amarrarse la corbata sin éxito.- Hola, deja te ayudo con eso… que el comercial no era de ropa deportiva, entonces por que tanta sobriedad.- Lo que pasa.- dijo Richard con un traje azul marino que lo hacia ver más alto y con su larga caballera amarrada en una coleta.- es que estaremos en una boda o algo así….- O algo así…- lo imitó Dany.- Vamos Dany, no creo que tu mamá te obligue a ponerte un traje.- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.- Dany volteo distraída y no pudo evitar un sonrojo al ver a Steve Hyuga en un traje gris obscuro que enfatizaba sus bien marcados músculos y lo hacia verse más varonil de lo acostumbrado.

.- V-vaya, ni en la boda de Oliver se veían tan elegantes y eso que fue hace apenas una semana.- se estaba poniendo nerviosa antes Steve Hyuga, eso debió ser una broma de su cuerpo.

.- Pues tú te veías muy bien en ese vestido crema.- dijo Ralph muy divertido.- pero pudiste haberte puesto un color más alegre.- Dany abrazó a su amigo.

.- Supongo que estaba algo deprimida Ralph y aun lo estoy un poco.- en eso Angie llamó a Dany.- bueno en un rato más los veo.- se despidió y apenas dio unos pasos cuando Steve le detuvo.- De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo, pero supongo que en los descansos podremos hablar.- Dany asintió mientras sentía los dedos de Steve apretar los suyos.

* * *

Dany se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, Ralph tenia razón el crema no le sentaba para nada en comparación con el brillante vestido azul-violeta que le habían puesto, su cabello recogido en un chongo alto con caireles en cascada y para su sorpresa unos tennis de plataforma arreglados muy elegantemente con brillos y holanes.- Ya decía yo.- dijo mirando los tennis con satisfacción.- algo de la marca se debería ver por aquí y los chicos también traen puestos tennis?.- Si, pero no de esos.- dijo sonriente Angie, mientras admiraba lo bien que le quedaba el color del vestido a su hija.- los chicos traen puestos unos negros.- en eso llamaron a escena y Dany se vio rodeada de chicas con vestidos multicolores y otra que resaltaba entre todas por un hermoso y elegante vestido de novia, mientras les explicaban sus puestos (Dany quedó como hermana de la novia) Steve le lanzaba miradas que parecían traspasarla pero luego le guiñó el ojo en señal de que no se preocupara hasta que se dio cuenta que sus demás compañeras incluida la novia no veían con agrado que ella tuviera tanta familiaridad con Steve, ya que este era el indiscutible novio.

.- No te preocupes.- le dijo una suave voz a su lado y Dany volteo a ver s u compañera, una chica castaña con vestido rosa.- las hubieras visto cuando vieron quien seria el novio, se pusieron como locas para pedir el papel, todas somos del equipo de animadoras de aquí del TOHO y por supuesto que sabemos que eres la mejor amiga de Steve Hyuga.- Tu no te ves con cara de asesina.- dijo Dany divertida.- Jeje, Steve es un chico guapo pero no es mi estilo, a mi me gusta mucho Sawada, vamos en el mismo grupo y como ves se sentará junto a nosotras y creo que luego nos pondrán en un almuerzo y luego ellos jugaran un partido en el jardín.- Pues si, al final fútbol.- sonrió Dany.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rodaje siguió y tanto Dany como la otra chica no podían evitar reír al ver a la novia casi desmayarse al verse a lado de Hyuga, por lo cual fueron amonestadas un par de veces, ya en el almuerzo Dany estaba recargada en una pequeña valla que había sido puesta para separar el pasto del jardín de flores y vio como los chicos practicaban en el pequeño campo improvisado desprovistos del saco y uno que otro sin corbata (Steve ya traía arremangada la camisa) y una sensación comenzó a cosquillearle por todo el cuerpo y en un impulso se lanzó al campo a jugar con ellos con todo y vestido largo llamando sin querer la atención del resto del grupo sobre todo de las escandalizadas chicas al verla jugar como si fuera un chico.

Al terminar de jugar Dany tomó el almuerzo junto con Ralph,Richard y recargada en la espalda de Steve mientras devoraba una gran rebanada de pastel.- Vaya este es su primer paso al estrellato, no lo creen?.- Nooo gracias.- dijo Richard embarrado de crema en parte del rostro.- me gustan las chicas lindas pero estas son bestias, peleándose por su mejor ángulo.- La Srita. Rose me dijo algo de que esto impulsaría mi carrera.- Eh? Ya te vas a lanzar como jugador profesional capitán?.- dijo Ralph muy emocionado mientras Steve asentía.- Ya es tiempo de probar suerte, aquí nuestro querido portero se pasó sus vacaciones con un buen equipo, al que supongo regresarás, no Richard?.- este asintió con la cara llena de crema.- Tal vez vaya a reunirme contigo.- Dany quedó muy pensativa, Steve también comenzaría su sueño.

---------------------------------------------------

La grabación terminó en ese mismo día, solo al final les tomaron varias fotografías para posters y al parecer el pequeño partido en el que participo también formarían parte de los comerciales, vio a su madre junto a la Srita. Rose… esa mujer no era mala persona pero a Dany no le caía realmente muy bien.- Que cara.- dijo una voz detrás de ella.- parece que viste a tu peor enemigo.- Richard ya venia bañado y cambiado con Steve y Ralph detrás de él.- No es nada…- Supongo que no irás a Fujisawa esta noche?.- pregunto Steve ante los ojos curiosos de los otros chicos.- Nop, me quedaré en la casa Price de aquí en Tokio.- Bueno, te invito un café, Ralph y Richard se van al dormitorio.- dijo en afirmación.- Si, si ya entendimos.- dijo Richard tomando a Ralph de los hombros.- vamonos enano, yo entiendo cuando no nos quieren.- y se encaminaron lanzando gruñidos.

.- Aun están aquí en la escuela?.- Si, mañana regresamos a Saitama te gustaría ir?.- Claro, necesito relajarme para mi examén y por lo que veo tu ya no estudiaras más.- se encaminaban a la salida previo aviso a su mamá.- Por el momento no, iniciare en la J-league y quien sabe…tal vez pronto fiche para Europa……- Europa…..- Dany supuso a quien iba a buscar Steve, en Europa estaba el Champion League…encontraría a Benji.- La Srita. Rose me esta consiguiendo más comerciales para cuando debute antes del verano, deseo ganar dinero para dar todo lo que falta en mi casa.- Te entiendo Steve y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.- dijo Dany de corazón, aunque por dentro este temblaba ante la tristeza de perder a su amigo.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

Un año pasa demasiado rápido y más cuando uno no deja la actividad…..pero ahora Steve Hyuga estaba descansando…bueno si se llama descansar a sus escapadas, Barcelona no estaba realmente tan lejos de Italia y realmente estaba preocupado por Oliver……necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como jugaba en el equipo B. Llegó al estadio y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño estadio casi lleno……la mayoría traía puesto los colores del Barca y no era para menos, Oliver llevaba más de 5 goles y solo era el final del primer tiempo, al iniciar el medio tiempo observó una figura solitaria recargada en el barandal, una joven de aspecto triste que guardaba su rostro tras un sombrero y unos lentes de sol parecidos a los suyos…….enmarcando su silueta enfundada en un suave vestido rosa, pero algo llamó su atención… su larga trenza se movía con el viento y un brillante listón rosa la mantenía en su lugar.- Ese listón….- decía Steve mientras se acercaba a ella.- solo una persona tiene un listón como ese…..- se plantó frente a ella, quien se veía distante pero sintió su presencia y quedó petrificada viéndolo como un fantasma y Steve recordó perfectamente el ultimó día que se habían visto……..cuando él dejó Japón……

.-

.- Al parecer no vendrá….- dijo Steve sin querer en voz alta mientras veía sin esperanzas hacia ambos lados de la calle.- Estas seguro que le dijiste a que hrs te ibas de la casa, hermano?.- dijo Samy muy preocupado pero su mamá repuso suavemente.- Sino le dijiste que estarías en casa…es natural que no llegue aquí…..te aseguro que la verás en el aeropuerto.- steve maldijo mentalmente, era verdad, solo le dijo a que hora saldría del aeropuerto pero el tuvo la esperanza de que ella lo vendría a ver a su casa.- Steve, ya es tiempo de que te preocupes solo por ti.- dijo su mamá sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- pase lo que pase estaremos bien.- Si hermano gracias a este hermoso castillo que no has hecho.- dijo Samy muy orgulloso, con su carrera de jugador nacional Steve había hecho muchos sueños realizados.- Diviértete hijo y si el destino así lo quiere.- sonrió al verlo sonrojarse.- serás muy feliz……solo tienes que darle un pequeño empujón.- Steve abrazó a su familia y partió al aeropuerto, al llegar encontró una horda de admiradores sobre todo chicas que él aun dudaba lo fueran a ver a él y notó una voz entre todas…..Maki estaba ahí deseándole buena suerte entregándole un muñequito a su imagen y semejanza (jeje)….esa chica había acabado siendo una buena amiga…..pero el no la consideraba más…cosa que Daniella no le creía muy bien, aceptó el regalo mientras observaba a una figura que no quería ser observada pero que tenia su mirada fija en ella y al acercarse a la Sra. Matsumoto le hizo una señal que ella de inmediato entendió…… Dany decidió irse sin despedirse pero un guardia de seguridad la llevó a una pequeña sala privada donde entró Steve cargado de regalos de sus admiradoras.- No te querías despedir de mi? Te distinguí entre todas esas chicas...- Ya tenemos que irnos Hyuga...despídete rápido.- dijo la sra. Matsumoto con una sonrisa traviesa y seria a la vez, este asintió y llevó a Dany hacia las escaleras por donde partiría.- Si pasas tu examen podrás ir a varios lugares de Europa no?.- esta asintió.- Entre ellos Alemania e Italia no? Te esperare en Italia... allí sabré si escogiste a Price o a mi...- Steve Hyuga... han pasado meses y hasta ahora me haces propuestas...- Steve la calló con un apasionado beso y se dio la vuelta corriendo dejándola azorada.- Te veré pronto... y si Price te besa después de este beso piensa mientras tanto a quien quieres más y sabrás tu respuesta...- BASTARDO!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en español, mas Steve no pudo ver la tristeza que había quedado dibujado en su rostro por que iba demasiado feliz saboreando la dulzura de su enojo.

* * *

.-

.- Steve……en verdad eres…..- él no la dejó terminar ya que sus brazos estaban sobre ella pero un ultimo impulso lo detuvo de besarla.- Lo siento Angel, por inercia iba a besarte y no quiero que tu novio Price cometa un asesinato en pleno día.- Dany soltò una sonrisa divertida.- pues no hay novio Price y Benji que yo sepa continua en Alemania…. De hecho creo que arde en deseos de verte…..Steve me ahogas.- este soltò su abrazo y la miraba incrédulo.- Entonces tu y Price?.- Quedamos como hermanos….no me ha dejado de querer pero hemos comprendido que ha sido un amor tan tumultoso….y Benji debe preocuparse por su carrera y yo también he comprendido que nuestro amor…cambio.- Steve escuchaba atonito las palabras de Dany y lo màs importante…no se veia desdichada..al contrario podia sentir sus ojos brillando hacia èl….solo tal vez…..- Entonces me puedes decir por que estas con esa cara de entierro si Oliver esta ganando tan efusivamente?.- Dany se sonrojò profundamente y desviò la mirada.- Lo que pasa….. es que ya no sabia que excusa dar cuando Patty se sintiera mejor para permanecer aquí…..ya que mi siguiente destino era Italia y no sabia como reaccionarias al verme cuando te contara lo que ha sucedido.- Steve la arrastrò lejos de la multitud que los veia interesados… de hecho un periodista veia pensativo a Steve….. y luego sin miramientos la besò hasta dejarla sin aliento…..el ruido del partido se callò de pronto para ellos mientras sus corazones latían juntos y después de lo que pareció un largo rato Steve dijo pausadamente.- Tienes ahora una leve idea de cómo reaccionaria?.- S-Si , algo asi…ya terminò el partido?.- No, pero tengo una leve idea de cómo acabara todo…sabes venia a ver a Oliver después de hablar con èl…pero ahora se que èl no me necesita….pero tu que dices Angel?.- Que quiero estar contigo Hyuga…..puedo mostrarte la ciudad?.- Claro, antes de que el periodista metiche se acerque a preguntarme por que acoso a una aficionada.- y los dos se alejaron riendo divertidos…..dos corazones se habian reencontrado de nuevo buscando felicidad……- Por cierto de que esta enferma Patty?.- preguntò cuando subió al auto.- Bueno.- dijo Dany sonriendo divertida.- creo que esta un poquito embarazada….. de gemelos.- Vaya si son como la tia Oliver esta frito.- Tonto!.- el auto saliò a toda velocidad.

* * *

.-

Hola! El primer saludo es de hace mucho (uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) hubo demasiados problemas……pero la historia de Steve (aqui ta!), la minihistoria de PAtty y Oliver subira proximamente asi como me pondre al dia en mis otras historia y mis foros hermanos y propios…….aun me falta mucho que checar miuuuu (ya no te quejes tanto), bueno este final alternativo esta dedicado a todas las seguidoras de Steve, que quisieron que fuera feliz con Dany (sacrificate tu) y pues aunque fue cortito espero les guste y vean que aun estoy viva yya amenazo este año lista para seguir adelante…..de atrasado Feliz año New 2006 y esperemos que todos los proyectos sigan avante………..como se dice Dragon……..( Nos vemos al rato!)


End file.
